All That Glitters
by gooseles
Summary: Brucas...From the outside looking in, it appears Lucas and Brooke Scott have the perfect marriage. Desperation for the one thing that keeps it from being perfect opens up Pandora's box and a sequence of events that threaten to destroy the couple forever.
1. Broody and Cheery

**_Author's Note: I'm baaaaaccccckkkkk!! Another Brucas fic, my 2nd. Sorry so soon after the first one but I guess I'm in a "writing mood" today. This one will sort of be different but still expect drama and angst. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to send feedback, comments or questions. Thanks..._**

Brooke Davis Scott worked for Sascha Naj Inc., one of the largest up and coming design firms on the East Coast. She held the title of Executive Administrative Assistant, the right hand woman for the President of the entire company which was a pretty big deal considering her young age of 25. The fast paced world of fashion with its designer clothes and high profile parties was right up the young woman's alley. She had worked her ass off for the company and was a dedicated employee. A lot of devotion, hard work, and countless late nights of over time had been put into a deal to secure a joint advertising account with Kennet It doesn't bother me or anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive", Brooke said as she flashed that million dollar dimpled smile.

Jessica reached for her custom engraved white gold cigarette lighter and lit up a Virginia Slim. The overpowering smell of the nicotine filled smoke enveloped the spacious room.

"So…Lucas still on you to quit?"

"But of course", Brooke said as she tried to sound annoyed but the very mention of her husband's name resulted in a mile wide grin that commanded her ent22, Jessica said as she put them away. "I totally forgot."

"It's okay. You go ahead, Jess. It doesn't bother me or anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive", Brooke said as she flashed that million dollar dimpled smile.

Jessica reached for her custom engraved white gold cigarette lighter and lit up a Virginia Slim. The overpowering smell of the nicotine filled smoke enveloped the spacious room.

"So…Lucas still on you to quit?"

"But of course", Brooke said as she tried to sound annoyed but the very mention of her husband's name resulted in a mile wide grin that commanded her entire face. "Luke is totally not digging the whole cigarette thing which is kind of funny considering that he used to smoke like a freight train when we were in college. He totally hates it now that he's pro. He's been nagging me to quit for the past two years even though I think it's only because my smoking makes him want to smoke. Anyway, now we finally have a reason that's worth quitting for."

"You guys are still trying, huh?" Jessica inquired.

"Yeah."

"Any luck yet?"

Brooke and her husband of three years, Lucas Scott, had been trying unsuccessfully to have a baby for the last year.

"Not yet but we're not giving up hope. We went to see a fertility specialist and they started me on treatments to stimulate my ovulation. Believe me, it's a bitch tracking all my cycles and taking my temperature on the basil thermometer several times a day. Every time I'm at a "peak" time, we have to drop everything and make love immediately", Brooke laughed. "I mean we're having a hell of a fun time trying but it kind of takes the spontaneous aspect out of sex. Also it would help things maybe if Luke wasn't on the road so much..."

Lucas Scott was a point guard for the New York Knicks. His job called for extensive traveling and it kept him away from home anywhere from two to five days out of the week, depending on basketball season and the schedule for away games. Even though he had just begun his third year as a professional, he was one of the most popular and beloved superstars in the NBA.

The story began some ten years earlier in a tiny North Carolina town called Tree Hill. It was sophomore year when Coach Brian "Whitey" Durham had recruited the talented young player for the Tree Hill High Ravens. It was small town legend how Lucas had come to play and almost immediately found himself in the midst of a bitter feud with Nathan Scott, his younger half brother by three months. The boys shared the same father along with a superior athletic pedigree but the similarities seemed to end there. Somehow and somewhere along the way, a common ground was developed and the two embraced each other as brothers. They proved to be a dynamic and unstoppable duo for three undefeated seasons as Ravens and four more glory years as UNC Tarheels. Both had been first round NBA draft picks right out of college, Lucas to New York and Nathan to Los Angeles as a Laker. Both had married their high school sweethearts (Brooke Davis and Haley James, respectively) and both had gone on to unprecedented popularity as the formidable Scott duo, scoring joint lucrative endorsements from Nike and McDonald's among others.

Brooke, the beautiful and dimpled proud trophy wife, had gone on to make her own way. Determined not to be just another Park Avenue socialite, the former cheerleader graduated from college and landed her first job as a Junior Executive Administrative Assistant for Eddie Bauer before moving on to a higher position at the newly launched Sascha Naj. They were the darlings of the New York social scene, rich, beautiful and successful. Brooke was more than happy with her new life but her husband's long and frequent absences were a hardship.

Jessica and Brooke sat at the desk finishing up the last few amendments and the smoke was getting to Brooke. Although the doctor had stated that the nicotine could affect her fertility, she couldn't resist. Just one little cigarette wouldn't possibly hurt and she had been doing so well. Just as she was about to give in to temptation, the telephone rang making both women nearly jump out of their seats.

"Naj Publicity. This is Mrs. Scott. "

"I love you, Mrs. Scott"

Brooke smiled and placed the cigarette back in its package.

"And I love you, too...wow, someone must be real bored", she giggled.

"Nah, I just miss my incredibly sexy wife. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Actually, you caught me in the nick of time. Jess and I were just finishing up on a very important report and after that I was heading over to the gym."

"Cool."

"So you'll be home Wednesday, right?"

"Yep, until Sunday. I can't wait, either. I have a big meeting with my agent about me and Nathan possibly getting our own shoe, if you can believe that one. After that, I just want to chill and maybe make it down to Connecticut so I can check out that new property you found in Greenwich. If it's as cool as you say it is, we can began the initial plans on building our dream house. Plus I kind of tweaked my shoulder the other night and I am sore as hell. I need to relax. I just want to lay around and hold you."

"Mmmmm", Brooke moaned. "Sounds terrific, Broody. Since we closed this account maybe I can take a few days off to accommodate you before I have to fly out to Miami to promote the new J. Lo summer line."

"Miami? Babe, you work too much. I swear with the money I bring in, you can quit your job and stay at home."

"And do what? Be bored out of mind all day? Luke, I love my job and you knew when you married me that I am so not the housewife type. Besides, I promised if and when the baby comes, then I will slow down for a while."

"Brooke..."

"Lucas, please. Let's not have this conversation right now. It isn't a good time and I don't feel much like arguing with you. Can we just drop it?"

Lucas sighed heavily into the phone.

"Sure, whatever. I didn't mean to start a fight."

"I know. Well look I have to run, okay? Call me later?"

"You bet. I love you, Cheery."

"Love you too, Broody."

Brooke smiled as she hung up the telephone.

"Mr. Wonderful on his way home?" Jessica asked.

"Day after tomorrow and I can't wait. He's been gone two days already and it feels like a lifetime. I really miss him, Jess."

"I know hon, but he'll be back before you know it. You know, Brooke, you are a very, very lucky woman. Lucas is a great guy."

Jessica was right. Lucas Scott was great and Brooke was well aware of just how lucky she was. The first time she noticed him was when he played his first game as a Raven. He the brooding, street-smart basketball player…she the flirty, wild head cheerleader. Who would have guessed from that first night when she hid naked in his back seat, that the two would have ended up married so many years later? Sure it started that she was bored and horny and he was a mysterious piece of fresh meat, but it developed into so much more. Lucas was different from other guys. He was smart and sweet and sensitive. He wasn't just looking to hop from bed to bed. He was the first person who had been interested, truly interested in her as a person.

Once at the beginning of junior year, Brooke had dragged her equally brooding best friend, Peyton Sawyer, to a college party at the local university. At the time it seemed to be harmless fun and a cool way to meet older, hot guys but the night took a drastic turn for the worse as some guy slipped the "date rape" drug in Peyton's drink. It was Brooke who stopped the incident from escalating into a full blown assault and afterwards she had ended up calling Lucas for help when Peyton had trouble staying awake. Brooke and Lucas weren't even friends at that point but she had called him because she knew he would come through. And he did. Together they took care of Peyton and casual conversation turned into five straight hours of them sitting in Peyton's room talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

He opened up to her about everything from his passion for basketball to his feelings about being abandoned by his father, Dan Scott. The chemistry between the two was undeniable and somewhere within the first hour Brooke realized this was someone she actually wanted to know as opposed to bedding the new jock just for bragging rights. That night was the beginning of more talks, phone calls, shared lunch in the school cafeteria that eventually turned into two wildly passionate and fun loving kids who became inseparable. They were the perfect compliment to one another…Brooke brought out Luke's spontaneous and crazy side while Lucas brought out the gold hearted, sensitive side buried under Brooke's shallow exterior. The relationship, which some would call a match made in Heaven, lasted throughout high school and on through college. Although they separated temporarily because of the distance (Lucas at UNC and Brooke attending East Carolina University) eventually they found their way back to one another. It was after the reception at Nathan and Haley's wedding when Best Man, Lucas, got down on one knee at midnight underneath a gazebo to propose to the love of his life. They were married four months later in an intimate ceremony on Wrightsville Beach. Lucas was drafted to the Knicks and he and Brooke moved into a trendy loft in the Tribecca section of New York while Nathan and his classical musician wife, Haley, bought a lavish estate in Brentwood. It had been bliss for everyone, ever since.


	2. Broken Dreams

Lucas carefully balanced the tray's arrangement that included bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and coffee. It was well after noon and a little late for breakfast but it had been a long night. First his flight had been delayed causing him to get in at one in the morning. It had been five days since he had seen his wife and needless to say, a marathon lovemaking session had followed. Brooke certainly had been happy to see him but he could tell something was wrong. She looked tired and stressed and slightly sickly. He knew she's had a lot to deal with lately and he hoped the simple but sweet gesture of breakfast in bed would be a welcome surprise.

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Brooke stirred and finally sat upright on the king sized bed. She managed a small smile as her true love fed her a forkful of eggs.

"Mmmmm…delicious, Broody. I might consider putting you on the payroll."

A talented woman of many skills but cooking sadly wasn't one of them.

"Glad you like it. So, how you feeling this morning, or maybe I should say afternoon?"

"Okay", she shrugged

"The truth?"

"Maybe a little tired but I'm fine."

She didn't look fine. Her normally expressive eyes were dull and huge bags loomed underneath them. Her skin was pale and clammy.

"Well lucky for you, Mrs. Scott, I have a day of blissful relaxation planned for you. After your breakfast in bed, there will be a nice, hot bubble bath drawn for your pleasure. Then I was thinking maybe you could spend the rest of the afternoon getting pampered at that spa downtown you like so much. I've already called Henri LaFrance, that French chef you like so much to come over and make us a candlelight dinner fir two and I even sprung for a violinist", Lucas smiled proudly. "What do you think about all that?"

"I think it's wonderful and I think you're wonderful for going to so much trouble but did you forget about the party tonight?"

"No but that's work, Brooke. I was hoping we could do something just the two of us that didn't involve you being on duty."

"Trust me, I'd much rather spend a romantic evening with you but unfortunately duty calls. This party is the social event of the season. I have to be there to represent Sascha Naj. Some very important people are going to be there, besides, it's for the Mayor of New York City."

Lucas sighed. Brooke was always on the go and it all seemed to finally be catching up with her.

"You look really tired baby and I'm worried about you. You've been running around like crazy the last few months with work and parties and everything. You've gone above and beyond for that company. Hell, you deserve a night off."

"I can't…"

"Brooke, if you're sick people will understand."

"I'm fine, Broody. Besides, that's what doctors are for. Now come on. Let's find you something to wear so you will look amazing standing next to your equally amazing wife."

He gave her a quick kiss and conceded. There was no point in arguing. Brooke Scott was as stubborn as they came and once her mind was made up, there was no going back.

"Brooke Scott! You look amazing! Is that Armani?"

Lucas looked on with a smirk as Felicia Snyder greeted his wife. She was a Park Avenue socialite, the daughter of a former U.S. Senator and married to a much older and financially connected investment broker.

"But of course", Brooke grinned. "Your dress is fabulous as well. Let me guess…Prada?"

"Valentino. My Harry had it imported straight from Italy, you know."

Talk about lifestyles of the rich and stuck up.

"And how is your husband these days? I haven't seen Harry in ages. We must do brunch soon", Brooke said in her fakest voice.

"Let me bring him over, darling….Harry? Harry, dear, you do remember Brooke Scott?"

"How could I forget such a lovely face?" Harry smiled as he kissed Brooke's hand.

"Is that Calvin and Kelly Klein in the corner?" Felicia asked. "Oh please excuse me, I must have a word with them."

Brooke smiled as the plan had worked and she had the older man all to herself.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Just the man I wanted to see", Brooke purred as she linked her arm in his. "I have been dying to talk to you about the newest launch for Sascha Naj. I am planning the fashion show of the century!"

"And let me guess…you need my help."

"Couldn't do it without you but trust me, this is going to pay off in the end…big time. I have so many ideas. Let's take a look at the big picture, Harry. The most exquisite party this city has seen in years, the hottest models modeling the hottest clothes. An audience filled with famous designers, movie stars, TV stars, athletes, musicians, rappers…you name it. I can see the society page now…my name in big print next to a fabulous photo of me sipping Cristal sitting next to P. Diddy. Now what do you say?"

"I say that this is going to cost a lot of money."

"Nothing you can't afford", Brooke said, pinching him and batting her eyelashes. How could Harry Snyder resist?

"I will assist with the investing, Mrs. Scott but there will still be lots of boring fundraisers in order to get this rocket off the ground."

"Perfect! Boring fundraisers are my life, besides you'll be working with me. It'll be fun, Harry."

"I'm quite sure", he said in a rather sarcastic tone.

"I know, I know. A handsome, incredibly wealthy, extremely established, successful man like yourself is not interested in Brooke Scott's boring little fundraisers. You'd much rather be on your yacht…sailing to Saint Tropez…basking in the sun with a bunch of pretty girls…like Danielle?"

Brooke's eyes twinkled with mischief at the mention of Danielle's name and the visible discomfort of Harry Snyder that ensued. Brooke had saved her best card for last…it was a known fact from the city's elite gossiping mill that Harry Snyder had been having an affair with Danielle Barrett, wife of a prominent and respected New York journalist. Everyone seemed to know except Harry's unsuspecting, fickle little wife, Felicia.

"Mrs. Scott…", Harry fidgeted.

"Oh Harry, don't give me that. I'm not stupid."

"No. No one said you were."

"So you'll help me?"

"Set up a meeting with my secretary next week. I…um, I look forward to doing business with you, Mrs. Scott."

Brooke smiled, relishing her victory. A few feet away her own husband stood, smirking in awe of how his wife always seemed to get her way.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"God, you are so good when you're bad", Lucas grinned.

"What can I say, Broody? A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Now let's ditch this place. We've been social enough for the whole season."

Lucas smiled as he took her hand. The big party scene had never been quite his deal. He only went to those sort of things for Brooke and he was always thrilled when the night would end and they could back home. But the normally happy couple was on edge for a different reason that night. There was something to do when they got home, something more important than basketball games and high profile fashion shows…something that could change their lives forever…

Brooke sat on the bed anxiously twiddling her thumbs.

"Is it time?" she asked.

Lucas looked down at his wristwatch

"Yeah, it's been over three minutes. Are you gonna go or do you want me to?"

"I'll go", she volunteered nervously.

Brooke stood up and walked to the master bathroom. On the sink counter, there was the home pregnancy test. Her period was late and they were crossing their fingers that this would be the news we had been waiting for. Her hands were shaking as she reached for the stick. Brooke mouthed a quick prayer and looked, hoping with every fiber of my being that there would be two pink lines. Like so many other times, there was only one line. Her heart sank…they still weren't pregnant.

Lucas instantly saw the hurt on his wife's face as she emerged from the bathroom. She valiantly fought to hold back tears but they spilled down her cheeks anyway.

"Hey, hey, hey. Babe, stop crying, it's alright", he comforted her. "Don't cry, Brooke. I know it's hard and it hurts but we have to be patient."

He held me as she sobbed and put forth his best effort to make her feel better.

Brooke could feel herself slowly coming to a breaking point. She had waited so very long for this and if she knew for sure that one day it really would come to them, then maybe it would have been easier to relax. But after a year of constant disappointment, she couldn't help but to get a little discouraged. What if they would never be able to have a kid?

Brooke was quiet for the remainder of the day. Often time she would visit Central park on her lunch breaks and just watch the children play. She loved kids and wanted to mother a child more than anything. It was funny how most people thought she had it all…she was beautiful, rich, successful and married to a wonderful and handsome man who loved her. Her days were filled with meetings, luncheons and excitement while her evenings consisted of dining in the finest restaurants, partying at the hottest clubs and hobnobbing with the rich and famous. To some that was the perfect existence but Brooke would have traded in extravagant parties and the VIP lifestyle for runny noses and dirty diapers in a heartbeat.

That night, she and Lucas lay in bed. They were both awake but quiet, really not knowing what to say to each other.

"Luke?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

A question had been burning in her mind and she had to know the answer.

"If you had known that I wouldn't be able to give you a baby, you know, in the beginning and everything, would you still have married me?"

"What?"

"I'm serious. I want to know."

Lucas cut the bedside lap on and tuned to face his wife. His face wore a shocked, hurt, and angry expression.

"What the hell kind of question is that? Jesus, Brooke!"

"Lucas..."

" I love you, Brooke, and you know that. I love you more than anything or anybody in this world. You are my life! Because of you, I am the happiest man alive and I wouldn't trade that for anything. Now I want for us to start a family as much as you do but if that doesn't happen right away of if it doesn't happen at all, then we will work through that. There are plenty of kids that need a good home and loving parents so we could always adopt. Whatever happens, it won't change anything between us. I love you."

Lucas wrapped her up in his arms and held her close to his bare chest. Brooke felt like crying but the tears simply would not fall. Emotionally she was drained.

"Know what's funny, Broody? We spent the majority of our younger years with rubbers and pills and patches and foams…anything to keep a pregnancy from happening and now it's the one thing we want most. It's a baby, you know, it's supposed to happen so easily and naturally. I just don't understand why we aren't getting pregnant. Something is wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you, Brooke. It's just taking a little longer than we'd like. We just have to be patient, babe."

"We've been patient Luke and honestly my patience is running out. Why do we have to be patient? Nathan and Haley didn't. She got pregnant with Aidan practically on the honeymoon and now they're expecting another baby."

"We're not Nathan and Haley. We're Lucas and Brooke. Our time will come, Cheery, I promise."

Luke's words fell on deaf ears.

"I feel like less of a woman", she whispered in the darnkness.

Lucas held her tighter and gently stroked her back. She knew he loved her and meant every word of what he said but it was hard. The mental and emotional frustration she was feeling was utterly indescribable.


	3. A Wife's Desperation

Brooke stared out the beautiful French doors onto the tennis court and sprawling Olympic sized pool. The house, the property, everything was perfect. It was exactly the kind of home she longed for. As much as she loved New York and thought it was the greatest city in the world, more than anything she yearned for a big home in Connecticut with a yard and a pool and plenty of room. Her dream was so close to coming true that she could almost feel it. Lucas had loved the property in Greenwich as much as she had and they were close to finalizing a deal with the real estate broker. Until then, it was back to business as usual. Brooke had been summoned to Los Angeles for a designer fashion show at the same time the Knicks were scheduled to play the Clippers. At least they'd get to spend a few extra days together and instead of a hotel, they had opted to stay with Nathan and Haley.

"Brooke…is everything okay?"

Brooke was brought back to reality at the sound of her sister in law's voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just admiring your house. I absolutely love it."

"Thanks. Are you and Luke still looking to get out of the city?"

"Soon. We found a great place in Connecticut that we're thinking about closing on. 7000 square feet of five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, an indoor pool, gourmet kitchen and guest cottage all for the bargain price of 3.7 million dollars."

"Wow", Haley shuddered. "That's a lot for a house. That's a lot for anything."

"Jesus Christ, you sound like Lucas. And hello, look at this place…you can't find a house around here for under eight mil!"

"And you're sounding just like Nathan", Haley smiled. "I will be the first to admit that I think it is absolutely ridiculous that we live in a house that costs nine and a half million dollars. It's too much…it's all too much. The nanny and the housekeepers and the cars…"

"But you deserve it", Brooke smiled. "Hell we both do. We are law abiding, tax paying, charity donating good women who not only established successful careers for ourselves, we were smart enough to marry very rich. And speaking of careers, how is everything with you?"

While Nathan Scott was a star on the basketball court, it was the love of music that had been his wife's claim to fame. She had trained as a classical musician and done well for herself, even releasing a CD.

"It's good. I am performing for the President and First Lady next week and after that I signed a deal to compose a song for a new Disney film. After that, I think I'm gonna slow it down at least until after the baby is born", she said, rubbing her five months pregnant belly.

"Well good for you. Who would have thought our Tutor Girl would be playing piano at the White House? Oh Hales, you are such a diva. I think you dig the champagne, caviar and private jets more than I do."

"Okay, okay", Haley rolled her eyes with a shy grin. "I admit it. Having lots of money is fun…sometimes. I mean, I do like the trips and the boat and the clothes but…I don't know. I never had money growing up, you know? This is all so different from me. And it's so easy to get caught up in this lifestyle. I feel like Cinderella at the ball because deep down, I'm still the thrift store shopping Tutor Girl you knew back in high school. And I want more for my son, Brooke. Nathan is a great dad and he loves Aidan but he spoils him to death! I don't want my children to grow up spoiled brats with silver spoons in their mouth."

Brooke laughed and shook her head. Still the same responsible, rational, sensible Tutor Girl. Brooke on the other hand loved the money and the parties and the private planes. As far as she was concerned, only one thing would make life more perfect…

"Mommy!"

Brooke turned to see her two and a half year old nephew running into the kitchen as naked as the day he was born.

"I see somebody's up from their nap. How's Mommy's big boy?" Haley grinned as she scooped her son up.

"Cookie!"

"No, honey. No cookie before dinner. Now let's get you a bath."

"Noooooo", the little boy wailed at the mere notion.

"Sorry. He's in this phase now where only Nathan can bathe and dress him. You should see the time I have when Nate's away on the road…Nathan?"

Dressed in khakis and a dark green collared shirt, within seconds the younger Scott brother had joined the women in the kitchen.

"Let me guess, somebody needs a bath right? Come on, Spud", he grinned taking the little boy into his arms and giving him a cookie as they headed upstairs.

"Nathan! No sweets before dinner….aaagghhh! See what I mean, Brooke?" Haley laughed even in her frustration. "Spoiled rotten!"

Brooke closed her eyes and tried to imagine the day when she and Lucas could experience the terrible twos with their own child.

"He's beautiful", she whispered. "Maybe I should bless your belly now so this one can be a girl."

"No such luck", Haley sighed. "We had a doctor's appointment last week. Looks like it's another boy."

"Another little Nate", Brooke laughed.

"Yeah. I mean, we're happy but we were really looking forward to a girl this time, Nathan even more than me. So after this one I guess the Scott baby making train will keep rolling. I know Nathan is not gonna stop until we have a daughter so I'll probably be barefoot and pregnant for the next ten years. He calls me his fertile turtle."

It was a harmless joke but as soon as the words escaped Haley's mouth, she realized the colossal mistake she had made. The look on Brooke's face only confirmed it.

"Oh Brooke. Oh my God. I totally just put my foot in my mouth. I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay", Brooke shrugged with that classic quick smile she always assumed when she was pretending everything was okay. "It's not a big deal. The doctors say we're both fine, it's just taking a little longer than expecting."

Haley nervously nodded still embarrassed by her comment.

"It will happen and when it does you and Lucas are going to make terrific parents."

When it would happen, Brooke thought. _If_ it would happen.

Brooke's behavior was border-lining neurotic as she was becoming more and more obsessed with getting pregnant. It was all she thought about 24 hours a day, seven days a week, especially since they had arrived in California.

"Haley! Hales!" Brooke yelled as she bounded down the steps the last morning of the visit.

"In the living room. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Have you seen Lucas?"

"Outside", Haley rolled her eyes.

Lucas and Nathan were outside washing the Lamborghini Nathan had recently splurged on. It was the latest addition to a growing fleet that included a Cadillac Escalade, an Infinity convertible, a BMW, two Mercedes, a classically restored 65 Mustang and four motorcycles. It was clearly the younger brother's pride and joy. Lucas couldn't help but to admire the beauty of it and all the cars. Cars were Luke's passion and living smack dab in the middle of New York City made it quite impractical to own one. Instead, a driver and Lincoln Navigator were on hand 24 hours a day for he and Brooke.

"Luke!" Brooke yelled.

"What's going on?"

"Hon, come inside. It's time."

"Time for what?" Lucas shrugged.

"Time for…you know, you know."

"Huh?"

Men could be so dense sometimes. Exasperated, Brooke stomped her foot and let out a dramatic breath.

"It's time to get busy, Broody. I just took my temperature on that special thermometer thingy the doctor gave us and it looks like I'm ovulating."

Lucas sighed as he looked down at the car and then at his smirking brother.

"Um, hon do you we have to? I mean, like… right now?"

"Yes!", Brooke yelled as she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him into the guest bedroom upstairs.

She shut the door and went to work immediately, hastily pulling off his wife beater tee shirt and khaki shorts. Before he could even reciprocate, Brooke was out of her own tank top and skirt, greedily kissing her husband's neck and chest. She frowned when he didn't seem aroused so she pulled the Ace card and dropped to her knees in a sure fire way to get her man all hot and bothered. As expected, Lucas came to life, so to speak, in a matter of seconds. Brooke smirked as she gently pushed him down onto the king sized waterbed. Straddling him, she guided him inside of her, both moaning at the sweet familiar sensation. Brooke let out a little groan as she rolled over to allow her husband the top position. Just as she was digging her nails into his back, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Brooke breathed.

"I lost it", Lucas replied with a hint of embarrassment.

"Well…get it back!" she demanded.

Flustered, Lucas kissed her again roughly and as hands and mouths began to explore, he was up for the task again in no time. They made love with a newfound sense of urgency and Brooke could feel her release nearing. She was there, so close, almost there when she felt Lucas "losing it" once again.

"Luke…"

They attempted the foreplay again but it was no use. He (it) was completely limp.

"Luke, what's wrong? That's never happened before."

"I don't know", he said, taking a deep breath as he got dressed.

"Great! Just fucking great! This could have been the one time it would have worked", Brooke muttered.

"Well Jesus Brooke, maybe if you didn't have me on a goddamn schedule..."

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me. It's fucking ridiculous. I have to wait for a thermometer to tell me when I can make love to my own wife!"

"Lucas, quit trying to pick a fight. You know this is the only way."

"But baby, sex isn't even fun anymore. It's becoming a chore. I've been thinking maybe we should halt on all this crap we're doing and just go back to the way it used to be. It's stressing us out way too much and who knows, if we quit trying so hard, maybe it'll just happen."

Brooke's face grew hot with anger.

"What are you saying, Lucas Scott? I thought you wanted this, too."

"I did...I still do but not like this. Brooke, we need to regroup. Make a little time for ourselves because this is honestly taking over our lives."

"I cannot believe you!" she snapped.

"Babe, please don't be mad. Please. Just understand this."

But Brooke didn't understand. All she knew was that the man she loved more than anything was denying her the opportunity for something she wanted more than anything.


	4. The Big Blow Up

Brooke stood in front of the full length mirror and smoothed over the last stubborn wrinkle of her khaki mini skirt. Dark hair fell perfectly over the soft baby blue of her shirt. A writer from People magazine was coming over to do an article on the Scotts and Brooke wanted everything to be perfect.

"Hey you", Lucas smiled as he walked into their bedroom.

"Hey Husband. You look nice but the flip flops have to go, Broody. Photography code red", she said, referring to casual but still neat appearance of jeans and a shirt.

Lucas rolled his eyes playfully. Sometimes he felt like he was living with the fashion police.

"Why did I know you were going to say that? Actually I came in here to a) put on my sneakers and b) tell you how pretty you look."

"Really?" she frowned. "Are you sure this is okay?"

Brooke was a perfectionist, especially when it came down to her appearance and that had always amazed Lucas. Whether in a business casual suit for work, decked out in Versace for the latest party or bumming out on the couch in pajamas, she always looked beautiful in his eyes.

"Brooke, you've changed three times already and you looked nice in every single outfit. Now for the last time, you look really, really great and those strappy sandal clog things make you look really, really tall", he smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thanks babe, I just wanted everything to be perfect. God, I wish this interview could have waited until we're in the new house."

The final details of the deal had been settled and Lucas and Brooke Scott were officially homeowners. In a few weeks after minor renovations, they would be able to move in. Both were excited about their new house in the country but still planned to keep their loft in the city.

"We'll be there soon enough, right Pete?" Lucas sighed as he held her close.

Pete, the couple's newly adopted mutt barked appreciatively. Both were avid animal lovers and had discussed for ages about getting a pet. It had taken Lucas months to talk Brooke out of spending lots of money on one of those yappy toy dogs he knew she so wanted. He had nightmares of her carrying a poor dog around in an oversized Louis Vuitton purse with little pink bows and a matching bandana and tee shirt. The very image made him shutter. He wanted a big dog, a man's dog as he called it. Also he wanted to adopt one from the pound as opposed to buying from a pet store. Finally Brooke had relented, huffing and stalking all the way down to the animal shelter but the minute they both laid eyes on the goofy but lovable mutt with the large tongue hanging out, it had been three way love at first sight. Lucas named the dog, Pete. It was a simple, good, old fashioned name. Gold old Pete. Pete reminded Luke a lot of his first dog, Rocket, who met an untimely demise after breaking his leash on a daily walk one morning.

"I had some caterers deliver food from the Upper East Side. Half and Half Challah, a Spinach, Egg and Onion salad, and Pickled Tongue in Apricot Sauce. You think that will be enough?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Sounds better than the finger sandwiches and lemonade I had planned. By the way, what does one drink with Pickled Tongue?"

"You sir are being a smart ass", Brooke pretended to scold as she playfully punched him in the stomach. "And to answer your question, fine white wine."

"Really? Because if we're out, there is some ice cold Bud in the fridge", he teased.

"Lucas Scott, I'm warning you!"

"Alright, alright", he laughed as they were buzzed on the intercom.

"Broody, she's here", Brooke said nervously.

"Don't worry", Luke shrugged as he kissed her cheek. "We'll be fine."

Moments later the pair was greeting a senior writer identified as Valerie Hall and her photographer named Joe.

"What a lovely place you have", Mrs. Hall acknowledged. "Lucas, you are one of the most popular players since Michael Jordan and Brooke you are making quite the name for yourself here in New York and around the fashion world. The public has a strong interest in you know. We want to give them an exclusive behind the scenes look. If you don't mind, Joe would like to get the photos first."

Brooke and Lucas readily agreed as Joe directed them in a variety of poses around the apartment. It took hours and Brooke, who normally loved taking pictures, was exhausted before the interview started.

"Brooke, you and Lucas have been married for three years now but you've known him practically all your life. How has he changed throughout the years and what is the difference between the guy we saw on the court and the man at home?"

Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled.

"Um, Lucas is a very unique person and I think that's what attracted me to him in the first place. Over the years he as well as his game has matured a lot but overall, he's still the same thoughtful, brooding, sensitive, incredibly loyal guy he's always been. On the court you really see his passion and intensity because he has a real desire to win but more than being a good player, he's a good teammate and I think that's what Luke is most proud of. At home, he's just Luke. He's my husband. He's sweet and romantic and lots of fun."

"His popularity along with that of his brother's as soared to a record high. Lucas and Nathan Scott are the faces of Nike, Coca Cola, McDonald's. How proud are you of his accomplishments?"

"So proud", Brooke grinned. "Lucas really goes for what he wants and I certainly admire that. I mean, we grew up in a small town in North Carolina that is just filled with naturally raw talented ball players. Lucas and Nathan both stood out but more than talent, it takes a lot of dedication and devotion. I have seen this man work so hard to get to where he is today and he deserves all this success because he has truly earned it. I think that is what endears the fans to him. They love him and he loves them. The endorsements and the publicity are very exciting and sometimes even we can't believe it. I mean, next year he and Nathan will have their own shoe! That's pretty wild but we're enjoying every moment of it."

"Lucas, your wife speaks so highly of you and what you've done. What do you have to say about her? Brooke Davis Scott is a name fast emerging on the New York fashion scene."

"I really don't know what to say about Brooke. I mean, there are no words. I am so proud of her and uh…she's really great. She's only 25 and she's doing so much in the fashion world already. She works really hard but I think it's awesome she gets to do something that she loves so much and something that she is really good at."

"Lucas you've always been frank about the shoulder injury you received in high school as result of a car accident. The other night you took a nasty fall against the Phoenix Suns. Any worries that the injury might resurface?"

"No. It was a pretty bad fall but that happens sometimes. You just have to roll with the punches. I got up and I felt a little twang but the team doctor checked me out and it was good to go after half time. Right now I'm probably in the best shape I've ever been in. I'm healthy and I'm happy and I couldn't ask for anything more."

"You were in attendance for that Suns game and Brooke the concern was quite visible on your face when your husband took that spill. From a wife's point of view, how do you deal with the constant threat of injury?"

"I worry. I worry just like Karen, Luke's mom and I worry as I'm sure my sister in law does about Nathan. The chance for something to go wrong is always there but we try not to thank about it. I just thank God that's he a basketball player instead of a wrestler or football player. For me the fear of him getting seriously hurt is always there but Lucas is tough. I have seen him play mad, sad, tired, hurt, sick in rain, snow or shine. He just sort of rolls with the punches and I respect that."

"And you two have been married for three years now?"

"That's correct."

"A chance of any little Scotts running around in the near future?" Mrs. Hall smiled. "Your younger brother already has a son and another on the way. You two have some catching up to do."

The pleasant smile disappeared instantly from Brooke's face. All of a sudden there was no air in the room and she felt like she had been punched in the gut.

"Uh, please excuse me. I need to get more snacks", she announced abruptly.

Brooke all but ran into the kitchen with Lucas close on her heels.

"What the hell kind of question was that?" she asked as furiously popped the cork on an unopened wine bottle.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. She probably didn't mean anything by it. She was just doing her job, making conversation. We'll just tell her something like we've decided to have kids later on in the marriage or something."

"Okay. We could tell her that Lucas. Or we could tell her the truth. You could say your wife can't get pregnant and no one really knows why and we were trying but you're too lazy or whatever to stick with the regimen."

"Brooke, let's not do this now", Lucas warned in a stern whisper.

"Whatever", she sneered. "Let's just get back to your precious little interview that is oh so important."

"Damn right, it's important."

"Of course it's important, Lucas, it's basketball! That's your life, that's what you love, that's all you care about!"

"So I don't care about you now?"

"You tell me. If you weren't on the road so damned much, maybe we could actually have time to make a baby!"

"I knew it! I knew that's what it would come down to eventually and you'd start blaming me."

"Hello, do you realize what you do for a living? You are gone all the time, Luke! It's not a normal job. It's not like you're a dentist from New Jersey. You are Lucas Scott, number 3, savior of the New York Knicks, older brother to Nathan Scott, number 23, star of the Los Angeles Lakers!"

"Why are you bringing this up now? Me being here as a pro was always the plan Brooke and you knew that. I was a basketball player when we met, when we got married...why is it a huge factor all of a sudden?"

"Because it just is!"

"Oh when I'm bringing home 20 million a year and paying all the bills and buying and rebuilding you a freaking Greenwich County mansion, it's not such a big deal! I'll tell you what, Brooke, why don't I just go get a real job? Maybe you'd be happier if I was a dentist living in New Jersey. Would that finally make you happy? And we'll move all this shit you splurged on, let's see, the expensive art, the Oriental rugs, your closet full of designer clothes, and your two billion pairs of shoes, we can just stuff that into a tiny studio apartment! Oh and I hope my new salary as a dentist will be able to support your unlimited credit cards. Then maybe just maybe I'll have time to be home every night and fuck the hell out of you if your stupid, goddamn basil thermometer permits it!"

Both were flushed and yelling at the top of their lungs. They hadn't argued like that ever. In the living room Mrs. Hall and Joe sat very uncomfortable. The walls were thin and the voices loud. It wasn't hard to overhear the entire confrontation. Brooke was humiliated and upset. It was one thing to act so horribly in front of company and another for it to be a high profile reporter for a national publication. Most of all she was bothered by the sheer fact that she and Lucas rarely fought. When they did, it was usually over the toilet seat being left up or hair in the sink. It never came to an insult or screaming match.

"I'm going back out there", he said as he grabbed the food and drink tray.

"Go ahead. I can't."

"You can't or you won't? That figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When things aren't perfect and everything isn't going your way, you get scared to death. I know you."

"Real nice, Luke. Obviously you don't know me as well as you think you do. So go back out there to your little interview, make up some excuse for your erratic wife's irrational behavior, and pretend like everything is perfect in Scott land. You think you know me? You don't even know yourself but I know you. All you know is that you and your brother are the greatest thing walking on two feet because that is all everybody ever wanted to tell you."

With that, she stormed off to the bedroom, leaving Lucas to fend for himself with the interviewer. They wrapped up and he spent the remainder of the day in the gym and at practice. It wasn't mandatory but he was clinging on to anything that would keep him from home. That night instead of cuddling close to one another they slept so far apart that at least two more people could have fit between them. Being stubborn, they were both too angry to swallow their pride and make up. The next day, Lucas flew to New Orleans for an away game against the Hornets. Too depressed for work, Brooke took the morning off and went to Central Park to watch the children play. They were so adorable and so innocent. On the park bench she said a little prayer…one for a baby and one for the state of her marriage.


	5. Anxiety and Separation

Brooke sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Clad in sweats and a bandana, it was her fourth day in a row at the new house getting everything settled in. It had been decorated just to her satisfaction and she had spent nearly quarter of a million dollars on art and new furniture alone. Normally spending obscene amounts of money and quenching her insatiable thirst for only the finest and most expensive things, put Brooke in a great mood. Not this time. Her mood was far from great and it had to do with the huge blow up she and Lucas had had just a week before in front of the People magazine reporter. They hadn't made up in the days that followed and like always, Luke was off across the country to play in an away game. Once again Brooke found herself all alone and keeping busy had always been the number one anecdote for loneliness. Throwing herself into the new house had been a saving grace.

"What the hell is this?" Brooke asked as she reached into an idle box, pulling out what appeared to be an expensive tea set.

"It's the porcelain you ordered, Mrs. Scott. Imported straight from St. Petersburg", answered Alex, hired help who regularly assisted Lucas and Brooke with whatever projects they had going on.

"Porcelain? I didn't order any porcelain", Brooke thought aloud, wrinkling her nose.

"It says so right here ma'am on the notes you gave me", Alex said. "Right there where you wrote Porcelain-Russia."

Brooke scanned the paper and burst into laughter.

"That doesn't say Porcelain-Russia, it says Portrait-Brucas", Brooke smiled. "I didn't want a tea set from St. Petersburg, I just wanted the oil painting of my husband and myself to be placed in the living room above the fireplace. Brucas is the term I use when I'm too lazy to write out both mine and Luke's name."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Scott."

Brooke shrugged. She was more than aware of the fact that she had some of the worst handwriting known to man. It was an honest mistake, more her fault than Alex's.

"No worries. Just make sure you get that painting delivered this week. It's very special to me and Mr. Scott….a friend of ours, Peyton Sawyer, painted that for us."

"Yes ma'am. And what would you like to do with the tea set, Mrs. Scott?"

"How much was it?"

"1,406.00."

"Just throw it in the china closet with the rest of the crap", she shrugged.

"Oh and Mrs. Scott, before I forget. This delivery came for you earlier."

"Thanks, Alex", Brooke said as she took the long, rectangular box from him.

Upon opening it she saw two dozen red roses and a card scrawled in the familiar handwriting of her husband.

_Dear Wife aka Brooke aka Cheery aka Love of my Life,_

_I apologize for hurting you, for not being understanding and for completely flying off the handle. I said some things I shouldn't have…and that I didn't mean. I love you more than anything and I hate it when we fight. Please forgive me. I'm sorry._

_Love, Husband aka Lucas aka Broody aka Jackass_

Brooke sighed. Of course she hated fighting with Luke as well but the recent argument had been different. Somehow she felt things could never be the same between them following their little exchange. Sometimes when people get mad, they say bad things that they don't really mean. Lucas and Brooke had been together for nearly ten years, married three and they had never before shown dark, ugly sides that the other person had never seen before.

Taking a deep breath, she speed dialed her husband's cell phone.

"Hey Broody, it's me."

"You got the flowers?" he asked hopefully.

"Something like that."

"That mean you forgive me?"

"Maybe."

"Brooke, these past few months have been rough on us and I know with me being gone all the time doesn't help things. You don't know how much I'm looking forward to the off season when I can score a little bit of a break so you and I can take a vacation and get away from everything and everybody. Babe, I'm really trying to work on setting something up like that but with the Knicks on an undefeated season and all the press hype with Nathan and me… it's damn near impossible to get a breather. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm neglecting you because I'm not. I need you, Brooke. We need each other. We're going out to Texas next week to play against San Antonio and babe, it would mean the world to me if you'd travel with us."

"I can't Luke. I have a conference in San Juan next week, on the 17th. There is a lot of stuff going on now at work and…"

"My game is the 18th. You could fly up after your conference. I know that's cutting it close but at least we can spend time together. "

"Lucas, I don't know. We're gonna be pretty busy…"

"Baby, please", he pleaded, sighing softly into the phone. "Please."

She could imagine the look on his face and how could she say no?

Unfortunately while in San Juan, Brooke was feeling a bit under the weather. She somehow made it through two busy days worth of meetings and presentations. When she finally arrived in San Antonio, she was much better and attended the show from a VIP floor seat reserved for players' families. The Knicks and Spurs made their way onto the floor for warms ups to the delight of an excited crowd. When starting lines ups were announced, Lucas acknowledged the fans with a wave and as he found his wife in the stands, he winked and mouthed the words "I love you". Brooke smiled and tried to settle back and enjoy the action. She proudly watched as he ran the ball scoring a total of 27 points, 11 rebounds and 4 assists. Hitting that last three pointed from mid court to tie the game, Lucas had taken another questionable fall. Brooke closed her eyes as it took a little longer than usual for him to gain a comfortable standing position. Eventually he got up and even the mostly pro-Spur audience applauded with appreciation for his effort. The game was won but at what price? In all likeliness, Luke would barely be able to crawl out of bed the next morning. What would happen if he really landed wrong and did worse damage to his shoulder? Or worse, what if something went wrong with his neck or back? To Brooke it was just a game and times like these proved that it wasn't even worth it.

After the show, Brooke headed to the locker area where Lucas and the others were showering and getting changed. The plan was for some of the team to get together for a late dinner on the River Walk. Brooke was pleasantly surprised to see several other Knick wives around. Most of the women were around her age and pretty nice. They shared a common bond related on a lot of levels when it came to the trials and tribulations of marrying into such a crazy and demanding form of sports entertainment.

Grilled steaks and beer and a lot of friendly and animated conversation. It was a great time and Brooke was exhausted by the time they got back to the hotel room. It was a clear and pretty night and the view of the city was one of the best. Brooke changed into a silky light blue nightgown. The spaghetti straps easily slid over her smooth, creamy shoulders as she brushed her hair and prepared for bed. As soon as she climbed in the sheets, Lucas was running his hands all over her body hungrily kissing any exposed flesh. As of late, Brooke's sex drive was basically non existent. She had no urge to make love at all and their sex life was practically dead.

Brooke could feel her husband's hard length against the satin material of her sleep wear. His tongue traced wet, imaginary circles on her neck that went further down as his hands raised up the gown and tugged at her panties. Physically, the petting did feel good but emotionally and mentally, it just wasn't there. She wanted him to stop and after ten minutes or so of unreciprocated foreplay, Luke reluctantly pulled away.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

He stroked the flatness of her stomach.

"I miss you and I love you, babe. I just want to show you how much. I want to make love to you."

"I love you, too, I guess I'm just not in the mood."

"Is it me? Are you still mad at me?"

"No...I don't know, look I just don't want to have sex with you right now. Tomorrow, okay? I promise."

"It's not a big deal, alright? You don't have to promise or schedule me sex, Brooke."

"Now you're all pissed off…"

"No I'm not pissed off but it is a little frustrating lying next to my incredibly gorgeous wife with a massive hard on and all I want to do is have some fun and get it on and once again she isn't in the mood."

"Luke, it's not that. It's just…"

"Just forget about it", he sighed, rolling over.

Brooke reluctantly began to rub his back. She planted kisses just below his shoulders until he was interested enough to roll over. They kissed for a while and then he was inside of her. Brooke strained as Lucas held her tight and buried his face in her neck, the sweat from his hair running down her body. After a few minutes, he tensed and released inside her with a grunt. Normally that was the greatest time for Brooke, the first moments after they had made love and pleased one another to no end. Then she would fall asleep in his arms, lulled to dream land by the rhythmic beat of his heart. This night she didn't feel love or happiness or ecstasy. All she did feel was the great relief when he was finished and rolled off of her.


	6. Unexpected Lessons

"Mrs. Scott, what are you still doing here?" asked Chantal, one of the newest marketing interns.

"Just browsing over the last odds and ends of this stupid campaign. It's after eight, why are you here?"

"Mrs. Washingtom put me on the Q5E report and I want to make sure it's perfect."

Brooke smiled at the kid's heart. Chantal reminded Brooke of her younger, ambitious self at age 19.

"How is the report coming so far?"

"Almost done. The numbers are right and that's most important, I guess. I've come up with a new central database for all the reports to be logged into. It'll make it a lot easier for you guys, that's for sure."

"That's pretty cool. Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

"Yeah", the younger girl blushed.

"Good job. Hey, you know something, Chantal? I think we both have busted our asses enough for one day and night. What do you say we get out of here and go get something to eat? I don't know about you but I feel like a huge, greasy slice of pizza? My treat."

Brooke and Chantal took off down to a local pizzeria on 14th Street where they sold the delicious, traditional thin crust slices. Brooke didn't mind spending time with the younger girl. In fact, she had wanted to get to know each of the secretaries, interns and receptionists. They were all sweet girls and valuable assets to the growth and productivity of the company. They ate and made small talk, having a good time but Brooke couldn't help but notice how often Chantal glanced down at her watch.

"Chantal, do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Scott. I don't mean to be rude. I'm having a good time and all, it's just that I have to be home by eleven because my sister goes to work then and she baby-sits my son."

"You have a son?" Brooke asked surprised.

Chantal proudly pulled a picture from her wallet of a beautiful blonde haired little boy who appeared to be about two years old.

"Oh Chantal, he is absolutely precious!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Scott."

"That's my mother in law, well not actually because that would be Ms. Rowe. And she prefers to be called Karen. So I guess Mrs. Scott would be my step mother in law, Deb. Never mind, totally long story that was a sordid southern love triangle. Anyway, just call me Brooke. "

"Okay", the girl laughed as Brooke went on and on.

"Anyway, back to you having a son. He's beautiful but gosh…you seem so young."

"I started early, married and pregnant at sixteen."

"Sixteen! Wow, where is your husband?"

A sad expression washed over the young woman's face.

"Um, he...uh, he died in a car accident last year."

Brooke's eyes widened as she instinctively covered Chantal's hands with her own.

"Oh, wow. I…I had no idea. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, I mean I can talk about it now...for a long time I couldn't because it was just too hard. But now it's kind of nice to remember. I have to, especially for our child's sake. My husband was a wonderful young man who loved everything and everybody and he worked real hard his whole life. His name was Jonathan and he was the best husband to me and the best father to our little boy. We were all just so happy… I felt like the luckiest girl in the world and all of a sudden in one instant, that was snatched from me. I was a widow at the age of 18 and the hardest part is just not having him around and having to accept the fact that he's never coming back. The very last time I saw him… I didn't know that was the last time. I wish I had paid more attention the last time he made love to me because it was the last time. That's why I tell everyone, you never know when it's the last time when you're gonna be with that somebody you love. That's why you should always tell them you love them. Don't ever take those special times and that person for granted."

Brooke looked at Chantal who had tears streaming down her face.

"You are a very, very brave young woman."

"That's because I have a guardian angel watching over me", she smiled sadly. "Oh, Brooke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I know you're married too, to that basketball player."

"Yes, I am."

"You guys have kids?"

"No", Brooke answered sadly.

"You want kids?"

"Very much so. You have no idea", Brooke managed to smile as she practically poured out her heart to a stranger. "Growing up, um, my parents…well they weren't around a lot. They were always on trips or here or there and they didn't pay me a lot of attention. It hurts but I got used to it. Then I met and fell for Luke and we were together forever before we got married…now we are and it's perfect. He's perfect. I mean, he is the funniest, sweetest most lovable goof ball on the planet. He's just a real good person and we kind of complete each other. He volunteers and sponsors lots of charities for underprivileged and handicapped kids and I see him with these children and he is absolutely amazing. I know he would make the best father ever. And lately my maternal instinct sort of kicked in so we started trying. No luck yet but I'm sure it'll happen soon…or at least I hope so. It's very important to me…to both of us. Sure we have the money and the fame and everything but giving birth to my own child…that would complete me. It would totally fulfill our lives and I think it would heal a lot of wounds from my own childhood."

"That makes sense. Good luck."

"Listen to me rambling on and on. I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay. I don't mind. Your husband seems like a really nice guy. My Jonathan loved him. Followed his whole career from North Carolina and everything. Anyway, be sure and tell him I said congratulations."

"What for?" Brooke asked confused.

"For winning the ESPN MVP trophy last week. Didn't you know?"

No, Brooke didn't know. Winning that award had long been a dream of Luke's. Brooke could only imagine how very happy and excited he was upon hearing the news. Why hadn't he told her? Why hadn't she known? The whole drive home to Greenwich in her brand new BMX 3 series convertible, those thoughts really bothered her. There she was with her new car, a fancy house, hot career and more money than God and it had taken a 19 year old girl to make her realize how she was taking it all for granted, especially my marriage, the one thing most important. Lucas Scott was a wonderful husband and Brooke had nixed so many chances to go home and just hold him when this young widow would have given anything to be able to touch her husband just once more. She had been a selfish fool but after that conversation with Chantal, Brooke made a promise to herself that things would be different. She had messed up and made mistakes but she was determined to make it all right.

_The next night…_

Brooke heard Luke's Lexus pull into the driveway and she looked around one more time to make sure everything was in place.

"Is everything set?" she asked Alex.

"All done, ma'am", he nodded. "Just waiting on Mr. Scott."

"Very well. That'll be all for you tonight", she said, handing the man a crisp one hundred dollar bill for a tip. "Thank you for your help."

She wanted the evening to be perfect and she quickly took her seat as she heard his key turn in the door. Lucas opened it and dropped his bags at the door, immediately calling for Pete. His handsome face looked so tired and worn.

"Pete isn't around but I was hoping I'd do for tonight. Welcome home, Mr. Scott", she said softly.

Lucas looked around at the scene before him. The house was dimly lit with scented candles and soft music was playing in the background. At the table there was his favorite meal catered from his favorite restaurant. His wife sat waiting for him a few feet away in a pair of heels, his favorite neck tie, and nothing else.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Come here", she beckoned him.

He sat beside me as she fed him his later dinner. Afterwards, Brooke cleared the table, blew out the candles and led him upstairs where the scenery was similar. She gently pushed him down on the bed and removed all his clothing. Using hot oil, she proceeded to give him a full body massage and he moaned as she rubbed all his most sensual spots. The oil was cinnamon flavored and Brooke was all too happy to lick it from his glistening body. His back arched as she planted tiny little butterfly kisses all over his forehead and face, nibbled his ear lobes, licked his neck, kissed his chest and nipples and moved further south. She let her lips love him until right before his breaking point. Both were crazy with anticipation and it was time.

"How do you want it? Anyway you want to have me, Luke" she breathed.

God she looked so gorgeous lying on their bed with the moonlight casting a heavenly glow upon her already angelic face. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.

Afterwards, he turned over to look at her.

"Brooke, what was all this for tonight?"

"Because you deserve it. Because I love you more than anything in this world and lately I've been too busy and too selfish to let you know that. I neglected you and I've been distant and I am sorry for that, Lucas. You are my life Broody, my soul and I want you to know how much you mean to me. You work so hard to create this beautiful life for us and I do appreciate that, sweetheart. Sometimes we take each other for granted but being with you, being your wife...that's all that matters. Not work, not the money, not the house, not the cars...not even the baby. We love each other and I have faith that in time that love will bring us a baby but for now I just want to concentrate on us and take care of you like you've taken care of me all these years. Lucas, I love you so much, babe, I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Tears clouded his eyes as he held me. It took her by surprise. In ten years she had seen him cry only once and that was when he opened up to her about the pain from the abandonment of his father. She stroked his face as the tears spilled and his voice cracked with emotion.

"Brooke, I love you with everything I have. I want you to know that, okay?"

"I do, Broody", she smiled in the darkness.

"I mean it. Just promise me that you'll never forget that. No matter what happens I always want you to know that."

She saw the seriousness on his face and the pleading in his eyes.

"I promise", she whispered as she kissed his tears away.

"I don't even deserve a woman like you", he said.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't even talk like that, Luke. I'm the one who's lucky."


	7. Celebration

"Mrs. Scott, your RSVP list and here is the tentative menu preparations. Look over it and all I need is your signature."

"Mmmm, Pecan Chicken with Peach Marmalade sounds good. Let's scratch the Norwegian Poached Salmon and replace that with Grilled Vegetable Kabobs."

"Will do, ma'am."

"Thanks Alex", Brooke smiled as she signed the menu and handed the papers back to the assistant.

Two months had passed since she and Lucas had made up and in that time they had focused diligently on each other. Repairing the relationship had become priority number one and it took a backseat to no one. They had pledged to spend more quality time together in spite of their demanding careers. With their fourth wedding anniversary fast approaching, it was the happiest time of their entire relationship.

In typical Brooke Scott fashion, she was throwing the party of the century. Over 200 guests of friends, family, co workers, and prominent social elite had been invited to wedding anniversary/housewarming get together at the new place in Greenwich. Brooke along with Alex and several other staff members were hard at work perfecting the various plans. It was to be the party of the millennium.

"What the hell is Peach Marmalade? Sounds like a Biology experiment."

Brooke turned to the doorway and smiled as she saw Lucas.

"Hi Husband. How long have you been standing there?" she asked as she kissed him.

"Oh long enough to hear you and Alex going crazy with the menu and everything else. Brooke, I thought we decided to make this an intimate little get together with our closes family and friends."

"It is", she protested.

"312 guests, including Bill and Hilary Clinton?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow as he snatched the RSVP list from his wife's hand.

"What?" she asked innocently. "They're our friends."

"Brooke…"

"Oh please, Broody let me have my party. It's really important to me and it's going to be fun, I promise."

"I will let you have your party on the one condition that you tone it down", Lucas said as he kissed her temple.

"What is there to tone down, Broody?"

"Mrs. Scott…oh hello, Mr. Scott. Uh, ma'am the ice sculpture will be arriving Friday at three…"

"Ice sculpture?" Lucas asked with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Alex, that will be all for you", Brooke said with a wink before turning her attention back to her husband. "Hon, it's very artsy and classic. Look at the big picture. Work with me…"

"I'm just wondering how much all this is gonna cost…"

"Babe, you only live once and we can afford it. Just leave all the details to me because this is going to be spectacular. Care to know what else I have planned? I know you do. Now what do you think about a ten foot fountain in the front yard?"

"A fountain, Brooke?"

"This bash is to show the world how wonderful the last four years have been for me being married to man I love. We shall spare no expense."

Lucas could only grin. Brooke always did have a flare for the dramatic. That was evident from the first day he ever met her. The only thing she loved more than fashion was party planning so he would let her have her fun. Just seeing the smile upon her gorgeous face and the twinkle in her eyes was more than enough for him. The past four years had been nothing short of joyous and if the whole world wanted to celebrate with them, so be it.

Like all Scott parties, the variety of guests was a Who's Who list. Politicians, socialites, musicians, celebrities, wealthy neighbors, famous basketball players, and of course the infamous Tree Hill residents.

"Well Brooke has certainly outdone herself this time", grinned Peyton Sawyer as she stood next to Haley.

"Yeah…"

"And speak of the devil, here comes our hostess now."

Brooke sauntered over to them looking like a million bucks in a sexy form fitting strapless little black Valentino number.

"Well don't you look gorgeous, Mrs. Scott", Peyton grinned as the two women hugged.

"As do you two", Brooke nodded as she returned her grin. "And how is the newest little Scott doing?"

Brooke smiled as she touched Haley's ever growing stomach.

"He's fine…we're fine."

"Great party, Brooke."

"Come on, Pey did you expect anything less? Now go mingle, eat, have fun. We'll catch up later."

"Um, the house looks beautiful, Brooke", Haley sighed after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Thanks. You know Luke had a fit about all the money I spent but he got over it", she shrugged. "Now how are you and my brother in law and nephew doing?"

"Good…everybody's fine."

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Just don't go into labor on me. I just had these floors redone", Brooke joked.

"Oh no, I'm just a little tired…"

"It's okay. Um, feel free to go rest in the guest cottage if you need to get away from the noise, Hales."

"Thanks. Uh, would you please excuse me?"

Brooke found her sister in law's behavior rather odd but chalked it up to the moods and discomfort of an almost eight month pregnant woman. She shrugged it off and returned to her guests. It was her party and she was the star. After weeks of intense planning, the gig was an absolute success.

"Speech, speech, speech!" everyone began to yell and cheer loudly as Lucas and Brooke took center stage. She took a deep breath and looked at all the guests.

"I just want to thank all of you for showing up tonight to help us celebrate such a happy occasion. Tonight not only are we celebrating the purchase of our first home but also four wonderful years of my life being married to a pretty wonderful guy. I feel so blessed to be surrounded by such wonderful family and friends and especially the greatest husband a gal could ask for. I've been with this man for ten long years and well Broody, you've taught me a lot. It was scary at first but you're the first person that ever made me give a rat's ass. So to all of you out there, I love you guys and to my darling Luke, here is to four more years and the rest of our lives together. I love you."

Everybody applauded then settled down as Lucas started to talk.

"I'm kind of at a loss for words because this is all so overwhelming for me. As always it is a pleasure to have all of you here tonight. It's great anytime we get together and party but it's quite a special deal when you guys get to share in the celebration and joy of me and Brooke's wedding anniversary. I think you all can just look at me and automatically see that I am the happiest and luckiest dude in the world. I have a beautiful home, fast cars, a dream job… hell, I have the whole world at my feet. Everything I have ever wanted and that any man could ask for, I guess I have it. As great as it all is, none of this and I mean nothing would be worth it if I didn't have the sweetest, most beautiful, wonderful, loving and supportive wife alive. Brooke, you are my best friend and for the last four years you have loved and stuck by me through thick and thin. I have nothing but the utmost love and respect for you and adoration and admiration for your bravery in even taking on the hassle of marrying a guy like me. Every obstacle on the court and off, you've been there to tackle it with me. You have always been there to love and support and encourage me and I appreciate that more than you'll ever know. Every morning I wake up and roll over and there you are in my arms and that, along with knowing I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you, is the greatest feeling in the world. Guess what, Cheery? I give a rat's ass, too. Happy anniversary. I love you."

There were ooohs and aaaahs and lots of applause and Brooke couldn't help but to break down at all the emotion.

"I meant every last word of that", Lucas smiled and whispered to her.

She knew he had and she was so happy that it took her almost an hour to stop crying.

As they stood people came up to hug and personally congratulate them, from the corner of her eye Brooke noticed an ill looking Haley whisper something to Nathan and practically drag him out in a huff. Haley had not been her usual happy and bubbly self lately. Brooke was hurt and worried about her friend and sister in law but decided to deal with the situation later. Nothing would ruin such a perfect evening.


	8. Haley Speaks

After the anniversary party, Brooke had tried several times without success to reach Haley by phone. It was definitely odd especially after nine messages were left unreturned. Brooke knew there was no way Haley could be mad at her but something obviously was wrong. The timing gods apparently were on her side as there was rare free time in her work schedule the week Lucas was scheduled to play the Lakers in Los Angeles. The media hype was enormous…Scott brother against Scott brother, both teams undefeated. It was being hailed the match of the century. With the excitement of the game and the chance to find out what was really eating Haley, Brooke had never looked more forward to a road trip.

The week before the big venture to California, the Knicks had played the 76ers at home in the Garden. Work was piling up but remembering the pact to make more time with Luke, Brooke had thrown caution to the wind, and treated Chantal and her son to courtside seats at their first live NBA game. It had been a fun night and Lucas had dominated as usual. Afterwards, Brooke had made the drive back to Connecticut. She desperately needed to relax and the beauty of a fenced in home in the country was being able to skinny dip in her private pool whenever she felt like it.

"Wow if I had known this is what I had to look forward to after game nights, we would have bought a house a long time ago", Lucas joked.

"Hey Broody, why don't you come join me? Water's warm…"

It was first instinct to be sensible and say no but after four years of being married to Brooke, he already knew better. Matching her grin, he shed his clothing and dove in. He swam towards her, groaning as she wrapped her legs around him in the warm water.

"You sir played one hell of a game tonight."

"Glad you noticed, Wife. Just promise when you give me my reward later that you won't zap up all my energy. I'm gonna need some strength to kick my little brother's ass next week when we play the Lakers."

"You'll be fine, Broody. Besides, I've already placed my bet."

"Yeah? So who do you think is going to win?"

"My money…is on a Scott brother."

"A Scott brother?" he laughed as he dunked her.

"Well no matter which team wins, and I know the Knicks will, we're going to have a fabulous time in L.A. I can't wait to see Hales and my adorable little nephew."

"Uh make that nephews…"

"Come again?"

"That was the great news I had to tell you before you began to seduce me as soon as I walked through the door, which I totally don't mind by the way. Anyway, Nate called me after the game. Another little boy…seven pounds, four ounces and he had all his fingers and toes. Tristan Michael Scott. Haley and baby are doing great and they're going to announce it to the press tomorrow."

"Wow", Brooke said softly.

"You okay, honey?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. I'm happy for Nathan and Haley, it's just that…well, she didn't even bother to call and tell me."

"Babe in her defense she was in labor for nine hours. Nathan called me."

"Yeah but she was in labor with Aidan for twelve hours and she called me literally fifteen minutes after he was born. Something's not right, Luke."

"Brooke…"

"I mean it. I told you how she acted at the party and she hasn't returned any of my calls. Now she was willing to let me learn about my nephew's birth in the latest edition of US Magazine. What the hell, Luke?"

"It's probably nothing", Lucas sighed with a bit of discomfort. "If I were you I wouldn't make a big deal about it."

"Yeah…I guess you were right."

Still, Brooke had a feeling and it wasn't one she was quite willing to shake.

Brooke took a nervous breath before walking into the Scott nursery. The flight had arrived late and there was only an hour or so left before she had to be at the arena. Alone and beautifully dressed for the evening, she knocked on the door then entered. There was Haley looking beautiful in a white nightgown as she sat in a rocking chair. Next to her was the bassinet that held her newborn baby boy.

"Brooke?" she asked, surprise.

"Hey", Brooke said, putting on her best face. "I came to see the newest Scott."

"Well…I'm glad", Haley said as she hugged her sister in law.

"Here. The present is for little Tristan and the flowers are for you, Mom."

"Thank you."

Brooke peered into the bassinet at the sleeping infant. He looked so beautiful and peaceful…and innocent.

"You are so very tiny, little one", Brooke cooed as she gently stroked the baby's back.

It was like a special delivery right out of Heaven. Tristan was perfect, Brooke thought as she inhaled that "new baby" smell.

"So? How was labor?"

"Rough", Haley managed to grin as she flipped her auburn hair. "Long…but Nathan was right there and once I actually started pushing he came right out."

"How are you?"

"A little tired but okay…"

"Well after the game I was hoping we could have dinner…the four of us. Of course somebody's husband is going to be on cloud nine but I figured what the heck?"

"I…I don't know about dinner, Brooke."

"Okay. Well maybe tomorrow then."

"We'll see", Haley said, looking away.

"Hales, hold on a minute" Brooke sighed as she looked directly into her friend's eyes. "Can you please tell me what the hell is going on? Are you pissed off at me for something?"

"No Brooke of course not."

"Well what then? Why are you avoiding me? I thought we were friends…sisters."

"We are. Look I am not avoiding you, Brooke", she protested.

"Is this about the new baby? Because you think I was jealous because Lucas and I haven't gotten pregnant yet? Haley, Luke and I are dealing with that and I'm really trying not to obsess over it so much. But regardless of my situation, I love you and Nathan and Aidan and little Tristan. You guys are family and I'm happy for you. Hales, I want you to be able to share your joy with me, not hide it."

"No Brooke, I wasn't thinking that."

"What is it then?" Brooke asked as her eyes brimmed with tears. "Please tell me something because you're really starting to hurt my feelings, you know."

Haley's own eyes began to fill with tears.

"Brooke, you are a very dear friend of mine and I love you like a sister. You know that I would never do or say anything to purposely hurt you, right?"

"Of course I know that, Hales."

"And you know a lot of people gossip and a lot of hearsay goes on and sometimes you just can't pay attention to all the rumors."

"Yeah but so? What are you getting at?"

"Brooke, I have something very important to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago when it happened. I didn't because I was scared and I don't want to hurt you but now I know if the situation was reversed, I'd want you to be honest with me."

"This doesn't sound too good, Hales. You're making me nervous so just tell me whatever it is."

Haley took the deepest breath of her life.

"Brooke…Brooke, Lucas cheated on you."

Brooke had braced herself to hear the worst. Someone close to her had died. Sketchy accountants had squandered all her money away. Instead Haley had said that Lucas had cheated on her. Brooke was almost relieved. Surely Haley was mistaken. Lucas would never ever in a million years have an affair. Not her Lucas.

"Hales, is that what you had to tell me? Gosh, for a second there you actually had me worried, kiddo. " Brooke laughed. "We both know that would never happen."

"Sweetie, I am so sorry to be the one who has to tell you this. I…I never would have believed it myself if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

"What?"

"It was on the road when the Knicks played the Kings. Nathan, Aidan and I drove up to Sacramento to watch the game. We went to a bar afterwards and some blonde went up to Lucas and I guess she was asking for an autograph or whatever. I saw him sign something so it didn't look like a big deal at first. Anyway, they talked for a while, a very long time actually, but I wasn't paying too much attention until I saw her touching him. Stroking his face and putting her fingers through his hair all seductively. I kept watching and finally they walked out of the bar holding hands. I was upset and I kept asking Nate, 'Oh God, what is going on with Luke and that woman?' And Nathan kind of brushed it off and was like, 'Don't worry about it, you know Lucas would never cheat on Brooke.' So we ended up going back to the hotel and we went to sleep and the next morning I saw that same girl leave his room. It was early…around seven. Now I wasn't in there with them so I can't say for sure that they slept together but I don't think she was in there all that time having tea and cookies. Look, I didn't want to upset you but if it was Nathan, even if he didn't have sex with the girl, I would kill him just for being alone in his room all night with some fan."

Haley's words felt like a punch to the gut. Brooke knew they were true. All of a sudden she couldn't breathe or think clearly. The four walls were closing in on her All Brooke could do was sink into the chair behind her.

"Haley, are...are you sure?"

"Yes, and I am so sorry and I didn't want to be the one to tell you but it was eating at my conscious. I felt so bad about it and when we were at your anniversary party…well, the reason we left is because hearing Luke's speech after knowing what he did… well, it made me sick to my stomach."

Like a zombie in some bad horror flick, Brooke stood up and stumbled her way to the front door.

"Brooke, I am so sorry. Please wait. Are you gonna be okay?"

Brooke couldn't answer. All she could do was find her way out of the house and onto the driveway where a limousine was waiting for her.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Scott?"

"Please. Just get me out of here."

"Yes ma'am. We should be arriving at the Staples Center shortly."

"No. There's been a change in plans. Driver, take me back to the hotel."

The drive to the Regent Beverly Wilshire Hotel was a short one but it felt like an eternity for the passenger. Brooke felt like a robot, an unemotional cyborg with no control over her thoughts, feelings or actions. As she was pulled up to VIP entrance, she got out and thanked and tipped the chauffer as usual. She even politely greeted the strangers in the lobby who smiled and spoke to her.

"The penthouse suite, Mrs. Scott?"

She nodded at the elevator man and even tipped him generously as she arrived at her room. She opened the door and looked around. Luke's belongings were everywhere. Just hours ago they had arrived, giggly, happy and madly in love. They'd discussed plans for a vacation while sitting on the sofa and enjoyed a quickie on the bed. It felt like a hundred lifetimes ago.

Brooke felt a pounding in her head so profound that it made her dizzy. She collapsed on the bed. She lay slumped there for hours before the door finally opened.

"What's up, gorgeous?" Lucas said as he hopped on the bed and kissed his wife's cheek. "I was worried sick about you. Missed you at the game. Is everything okay?"

Brooke looked at him with dead, emotion void, stone cold eyes.

"Brooke, what's the matter, baby? What's wrong?"

"I am going to ask you one time and one time only, Lucas. What happened in Sacramento?"

"What?" he asked with a confused look.

"Don't play dumb with me. Look in my face and tell me yes or no."

His eyes said it all and he knew he had been busted. There was no way out. Just like Garth Brooks sang about, thunder and lightning flashed in Brooke's eyes. There was no point in denying it. He knew that she knew.

"Yes", he finally whispered.

Brooke sprang to my feet with a newfound energy as she began tossing any and everything into her suitcase.

"Brooke, we need to talk. Let me explain..."

Brooke put her finger to his lips before gathering her luggage and heading out the door. She practically ran out of the hotel, past the waiting limo over to an idle cab parked nearby.

"Destination, Miss?"

"LAX", she said, finding it hard to produce breath that could even say three little letters.

Brooke arrived at the airport and caught the next flight back to New York. She needed to get away…from California, from Haley, from everything…most especially her husband.


	9. Nothing But The Truth

Brooke managed to keep it together until she arrived home. Once she was off the airplane and out of the car and safe in the confines of her Connecticut dream house, only then could she let out all the anger, confusion, frustration and pain. The tears fell like a flood and they were followed by loud, gut wrenching sobs. After a three hour melt down, finally she dragged herself to the shower. The hot water felt so good all over her hair face and body. She could have stayed there forever but finally turned the faucet off and dried herself, wrapping one towel around her body and the other one around her hair. Brooke opened the door that led to the master bedroom and gasped as she saw a shadowy figure sitting on the bed. Her heart dropped when she realized it was Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

Lucas looked horrible. His face was worried and tired and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. Large bags loomed heavy underneath them.

"We have to talk, Brooke. Please let me explain."

"You want to explain? After you took vows to love, honor, and be faithful to me for the rest of our lives, you go out and sleep with another woman. I don't think there is anything to explain."

"Brooke, please. Oh God, how did you find out?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No and I should have told you myself. I felt so guilty and I wanted to tell you a thousand times but I just couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want you to hate me."

"Well you did and I do."

"I am so sorry..."

"Is this the first time or have there been other affairs? Really Luke. How many women are we talking here?"

"It wasn't an affair, Brooke, I swear! I promise you. It was one night, one stupid mistake and there have been no other women."

Lucas stood and walked closer to her. His voice cracked with emotion. Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to play the tough role and show him how angry she was. The last thing she wanted was to break down again.

"Are you...are you in love with her?" Brooke began to sob.

"No, no, no. I don't even know her. I love you."

"Well, if you love me so much, why then? Why Lucas? How could you?"

He buried his face in his hands and cried like a newborn child.

"I don't know! I don't know, Brooke. I am so ashamed, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Tell me."

"What?"

"I want you to tell me everything that happened that night. I want to know."

"Brooke…"

"No. I want to know."

"Brooke, please. Don't make me relive all that."

"Don't make you relive it? Please. Lucas, you did this to us and you did it to yourself. This is all your fault. Now I want to know everything that happened."

He took a deep breath and a few fresh tears fell from his eyes.

"It was when we were going through all our problems some months back. We weren't having any luck with the baby and all and it was taking its toll on us. We were fighting about stupid stuff and when we weren't arguing we weren't talking at all. I needed you but you were being so cold, so distant towards me. I was blaming myself for us not being able to conceive and work was stressing me out. Every possible bad thing in the world was coming down on me at once and I couldn't handle it. When we were in Sacramento I was feeling pretty bummed out…"

_Lucas sighed as his team took to the floor for warm ups. He felt like crap and the last thing he wanted to do was spend the night trying to put a ball through a hoop. The pressure was all too much and it was all around him. He had an image to live up to as one half of the invincible, infamous Scott brothers. He had a responsibility to his team and the fans and his family and most importantly his wife. Lately he felt like he was letting everyone down. It was living on the edge. Like the world watching you walk on a tight rope with no one or nothing to catch you if you fell._

"_Heads up, Scott", a teammate shouted as he threw the ball out of bounds._

_Lucas ran to retrieve it and as he stood, he found himself staring into an intensely beautiful, hypnotic set of blue-green eyes. She was wearing his Knicks jersey over a white tank top and her face was painted with his jersey number "3". She gave him a shy smile and he winked. It felt good. It motivated him to get his ass in gear. He had a job to do. He was Lucas Scott, the Lucas Scott, number 3, New York Knicks. The fans had spent their hard earned money to see him play some ball. He had no other choice but to deliver._

"We won the game and I started to feel better. Nate and Hales were there and a couple of guys suggested we go down to this local bar and unwind. I really needed a drink so I went. It was pretty low key, I mean, only a few people asked for autographs and stuff so I was just sitting there having a couple of beers when I saw her again…"

"_Lucas Scott. Number three, New York Knicks. First round draft pick. Leads the league in assists and rebounds, leads the team in both plus points. Four year starter at UNC where you were the team MVP two years in a row and you shared the title for the entire ACC with your brother, Nathan, senior year. Career high of 39 points, 22 assists and 13 rebounds your junior year at Tree Hill High at an away game aganst Cove City."_

"_Wow. You know your stats", Lucas grinned, surprised but impressed._

"_What can I say? I'm a big fan. Holly Thurman", the young woman smiled as she introduced herself and extended her hand._

"_Lucas Scott", he nodded while shaking it._

"It was completely innocent, Brooke. She just asked me to sign her jersey so I did. Then she offered to buy me another beer and we just sat there talking. It was small talk at first but then the conversation got deeper. We just started talking about everything. And when she looked at me, I could see the admiration and interest in her eyes. It's the same way you used to look at me, Brooke…"

"_Everything okay? I keep seeing you wince every time you pick up your beer bottle."_

"_I'm cool. Old shoulder injury. I…"_

"_Your junior year of high school some guy side swiped you and your uncle. I know", she smiled._

"_What are you, the CIA?" he grinned. "I should put you on my staff. Anyway, it acts up from time to time. I'll be alright. It's just a little sore."_

"_Well would you happen to believe that I am a certified massage therapist."_

"_Oh is that right?"_

"_That's right. And if you rub it like this…it kind of takes the pressure off the muscle."_

_Lucas jumped the first time she touched his shoulder._

"_Um, thanks. Uh…that feels better."_

"_Thought it might", she smiled as she traced the outline of his jaw with her fingertip._

"_Look Holly, it was really nice meeting you and all but I've got to get going. It's late and I'm tired and I've got an early flight back to New York tomorrow…"_

"_That's cool. Your hotel is only a few blocks from here…I could walk you back."_

"_Okay", he shrugged._

"We were just talking and she walked me up to my room and I said good night to her but…"

"_Um, thanks for the autograph and the drinks, Lucas. It was fun."_

"_No problem. Take care, Holly", Lucas said as he kissed her cheek and turned to shut the door._

"_Uh, Lucas…one more thing. I'm so embarrassed and I'm really sorry but I was wondering if I could use your bathroom. I drank a lot of beer and my friends and the car are a few blocks away…"_

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I just thought she needed to pee. So I let her use the bathroom…"

"_Wow. You are a total lifesaver. Thanks, Lucas."_

"_See you around, Holly."_

_She hugged him and they found themselves in the awkward position where their faces were just mere inches apart. Luke's breath was heavy as her lips brushed his. Her lips were so soft and her tongue even softer as it crept inside his mouth…_

"_Holly, I…we can't."_

"_It's okay", she whispered._

"Brooke, I knew it was wrong but I was sad and upset and more than a little drunk. I know that's not a good enough excuse and I'm not trying to make it into one…"

_Lucas shuddered as the pretty, young woman kissed her way down his neck and chest. The want, the attention felt so right even though they knew it was wrong. As she leaned back and rid herself of a shirt and bra, he desperately wanted to ask her to leave. He opened his mouth but no words came out. For one night, he could just be. He didn't have to give anything and nothing was expected. He could just be…_

"I was wrong, Brooke. I know that. I made the worst possible mistake and I am so sorry. Baby, I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I know you hate me right now, but please..."

Brooke put her head in her hands and sobbed like never before. The pain was far more excruciating than any physical hurt one could possibly imagine.

"Brooke…"

"Look what you've done, you son of a bitch! To me, to our marriage! How dare you ask me for forgiveness? You have betrayed me and the trust we had… how can I ever believe anything you have to say ever again?"

Luke's body shook with his own sobs.

"I am so sorry, Brooke. Please. Don't...I, I feel absolutely sick right now thinking you're gonna leave me. Baby, I promise it'll never happen again. I know I fucked up and I hurt you. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. Tell me how to fix this! What can I do to make this right? I will do anything to save our marriage."

"What marriage?" Brooke mumbled as she quickly dressed and wiped away what was left of her tears.

"Baby, don't say that. Please don't say that to me."

"Lucas, I love you more than life itself and I trusted you. I guess that's why this all hurts so much. What you have done has literally destroyed me and quite honestly, it disgusts me to even look at your face. Right now I feel anger and disgust and contempt for you and I don't know if I'll ever feel anything different. I cannot be around you so make a choice…either you leave or I do."

"Brooke, no! Please. Can we just talk or try to work it out? I'm begging you, baby", he said, getting down on both knees and reaching for her hand. "I love you. You are the reason I get up every morning. I can't live without you."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you started sharing rooms with random bar sluts."

"Brooke…"

"There's nothing to work out, Lucas. What you've done is unforgivable and we are finished. Now get out of my house."

"Please, Brooke, I…"

"Fine? You don't want to leave? I will. Either way it's done."

"Brooke, don't go. Babe, I'm sorry!"

"You are no longer apart of my life Lucas Scott and you must leave me alone."

"Wait…"

Good bye", she said as she walked out on him and what was left of their marriage.


	10. The Publicist Needs A Publicist

Lucas remained in the home in Greenwich while Brooke moved back to the loft in the city. By day she was the dedicated workaholic keeping the publicity and production sections up and running, facing the world with a brave front. By night she was a shivering mess, lying in bed awake at all hours of the night sobbing until she was physically ill. Balancing the two different sides was the hardest task yet.

Brooke entered the office late. Wearing the latest from the Sascha Naj business casual collection, she was a stunning model for the knee length black skirt, sensible pumps and lavender blouse. As usual her hair was perfectly in place and her make up applied without flaw. She was falling apart on the inside but bound and determined not to let it show on the outside.

"Good afternoon, lovely co-workers", she chirped.

It was her normal chipper greeting but it wasn't returned with the usual smiles and comments complimenting her on the outfit of the day. Her greeting was instead met with zero eye contact and low whispers. Shrugging, Brooke took a seat in her office and threw herself into work plans.

"Hey Brooke", Chantal smiled as she knocked.

"Hi, Friend. Get in here. What's going on?"

"You okay?"

"I'm great. It's another beautiful day in the greatest city in the world."

"Okay. Um, are…are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"No reason", the younger girl sighed as she desperately thought of the right words to say in the situation. "I guess I'll let you get back to work. I'll be at my station if you need me…if you want to talk."

"Okay. Thanks…I think."

Brooke rolled her eyes. She wondered the reason behind everyone's peculiar behavior but she had no time to ponder over it. She still had to schedule a meeting with the people over at Kenneth Cole.

"Knock, knock."

"Jess. Hey. Come in", Brooke smiled as she looked up at her boss.

"Hey, Brooke", Jessica said as she shifted nervously. "Um, what's going on?"

"Not a lotta. How about you?"

"Nothing. Uh…I, I just stopped by to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine…just wondering why everyone keeps asking me that today."

"Just…if you need to talk…then I'm here. And if you need to, you know, take some time off and get away, then by all means, please do so."

"Okay, now you're starting to creep me out here. We've established that I'm okay and no I don't need to take time off, although thanks for asking. Besides, the company is in its busiest stages."

"I know and we do need you, Brooke. We love you and we appreciate you. You do a hell of a job around here so if there's anything you need, anything at all, just let us…don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay."

Brooke nodded as Jessica just stood in the doorway for a few minutes looking like she was fighting back tears. Finally she walked away leaving Brooke to feel like she was trapped in an episode of the Twilight Zone. Shaking it off, she continued to sort through files and reports and other matters of the day. Invoices were stacked a mile high on her desk, receipts from the last fashion show. Brooke took a deep breath before going to the copier with the stack. Reconciling the financial accounts were her least favorite thing next to making copies and she knew it was going to be a long day. Taking a finger nail file to pass the time away at the copy machine, she couldn't help but notice the stares and hushed whispers. What the hell is with these people today, she thought to herself. Finally done, she went into her office and let the door shut behind her. A half hour later there was another knock.

"Come in", Brooke answered, slightly annoyed.

It was Gordon, one of the analysts. He was a bald head RuPaul look alike with a sassy walk, an even sassier sense of style and absolutely no one could rock eyeliner like he did.

"Hey, Miss Thang", he said solemnly.

"Hiya, Gordie, what's shaking? You look prettier than me today."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay…"

Brooke slammed her hands on the desk. She'd had it.

"Gordon, what the hell? Of course I am okay! Why wouldn't I be okay? In fact you're like the tenth person to ask me if I'm okay. Now what is going on?"

"Nothing, I guess", he said, obviously lying as he busily began filing his nails.

"Oh no you don't. Don't give me that. Gordon, you know everybody's business in this office. Now spill it. What is the deal? What is up with everyone asking me if I'm okay? How come every time I leave my office, everybody stares and whispers like I tucked my dress inside my pantyhose or something?"

"Child, I ain't one to gossip…"

"Oh Gordon, for Christ's sake! You know you want to tell me. Now come on, give up the scoop. From one sister to another…"

"Alright girl", he said shutting the door. "Everybody is just worried how you're holding up after that trifling ass but nevertheless gorgeous husband of yours did you more wrong that 1 plus 1 equaling 3."

Brooke's blood ran cold.

"Gordon, what are you talking about?"

"Your man laying up in a hotel with some old skanky, sketchy, nasty ass groupie."

"What…wait…how did you…um, where did you hear that from, Gordon?"

"Girl, it's public knowledge", he said as he opened his briefcase and pulled out a paper, handing it to Brooke.

She felt the world around her literally collapse as she saw her picture plastered on the front page of the National Enquirer next to Lucas and some blonde. The headline read, "Basketball Star Cheats On Wife! Exclusive Pictures And Interview From The Other Woman".

"Oh my God", she whispered over and over again. "How in the world…"

She flipped through the tabloid and saw pictures of her and her husband in happier times. Photos of Holly Thurman, the "other woman" surrounded them in various sexy poses from her modeling days. There was also one picture of the woman with Lucas apparently as they had walked back to the hotel that fateful night. Next to the photos were Holly's sordid and graphic tale of sex with the NBA All Star. Brooke felt like she might vomit as she read the woman describing the size and shape of her husband's penis.

"Girl don't be upsetting yourself reading that mess! Ain't that some bullshit? Selling your filthy little story for a few grand and 15 minutes of fame. Looks to me like 14 of them are about up. That scrawny ass trying to look sexy in a bikini. Child please! You know she look like death eating on a cracker. What was Lucas thinking with his fine, dumb ass? Went from a Penthouse pet to an Outhouse pet."

Once again Brooke could not think or see or hear or even breathe. All sense of reality and life as she knew it seemed to slip away. It was one thing to deal with the excruciating pain of having her husband cheat on her…it was quite another thing to be publicly humiliated.

"Gordon, are there any other…"

"Every tabloid, People Magazine, US and the New York Post. Oh and it scrolled through that little news flash thin on CNN this morning, too."

"CNN? What the hell? My God, don't we like have a war going on right now? Why is CNN broadcasting that my lying, despicable, no good bastard of a husband fucked around on me with some bleached blonde gutter rat?"

"Who knows, girl?"

"Oh Gordon! What am I gonna do? I am so humiliated! Everyone knows! How can I face the world now? I don't know what to do. Oh my God, this is so not happening! I can't handle this Gordon, I just can't", she began to sob.

"Uh-uh, girl. Don't you be having no Mariah Carey breakdown on me. Look. You're gonna get yourself together, fix your hair and mascara and we're gonna walk right out of this office together with our heads held high. Just like the million dollar divas we are. We'll go back to your place and figure this out, okay?"

Brooke frantically nodded her head and did what she was told. She had no other choice and Gordon was her only remaining lifeline. So she gathered herself together and walked proudly out of the office on the arm of her friend amidst the stares of pity and office gossip. Grabbing her purse, Chantal flowed the pair out.

"Brooke, I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay, Chantal."

The three walked out onto the busy Manhattan street.

"There she is", yelled a photographer.

Within seconds they were surrounded by nearly 30 members of the paparazzi.

"Mrs. Scott, are the rumors true?"

"Mrs. Scott, will you please comment?"

"Mrs. Scott, what do you have to say about your husband's alleged affair?"

They were in her face like greedy, merciless vultures. Flashbulb after flashbulb went off in her face nearly blinding her.

"No comment", she yelled. "Please leave me alone. I have no comment."

Gordon protectively wrapped an arm around her while they fended off the rabid reporters to make it to Brooke's car.

"You heard her now get out of here! Scoot!" Gordon shooed them.

Finally they made it into the car where they took off, heading for the loft.

"Girl, we have to do damage control. You need to release a statement."

"I can't believe this", Brooke shook her head. "This is so horrible, it's unreal. It's like Edgar Allan Poe or something. Who would of thought? The former publicist needing a publicist. Oh the irony!"

"I'm here for you, girl. We both are", Gordon said, nodding at Chantal as well. "I'll do the release for you. How about this? 'It is with great regret that I announce separation from my husband, Lucas Scott. At this time, I will not comment about the current state of my marriage or the event(s) that led up to our separating. I ask that you please respect my privacy at this time. Thank you.' How is that?"

"It's fine", Brooke whispered as a tear fell.

"Brooke, please don't cry", Chantal pleaded as she hugged her.

"Thanks you guys. Both of you. I don't know how I would have gotten through today without you. This is so hard. It's so crazy that it is surreal. I have been publicly humiliated and my personal life will probably be tabloid fodder for the next year. Handling this in the press is no doubt going to be horrifying but more than that…I, I still have the issue of Lucas to deal with. God, he's still my husband. I still love him with all my heart but I hate him at the same time. He violated my trust and he compromised our vows…how could he?"

Gordon and Chantal hugged her as she started to cry again.

"You'll be fine, Brooke", Chantal assured her. "You'll be fine. Somehow you and Lucas will get through this. If anyone is strong enough to handle this, I know you are."

Brooke herself wasn't so sure. Was she strong enough to face the entire world when they were all talking about and feeling sorry for her? And what about her husband? Could the marriage be saved? It was all too much. After all, how could she remain with a man she couldn't even bare to look at?


	11. Nowhere Else To Go

Nathan maneuvered the Infiniti through the horrendous Los Angeles traffic and finally onto the subdued Brentwood street he called home. Practice had gone well but he was exhausted. The coaches had been working the team to the grind ever since their loss to the Knicks. He sighed and walked into his home.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Scott. Your dinner is waiting when you're ready, sir."

"Thanks, Sally", Nathan nodded at the housekeeper.

"Oh. Your brother is waiting in the Game Room."

"My brother?"

Nathan walked a few feet to his favorite room in the house that was basically a retro Arcade room complete with a Pool table and other games and toys. Sure enough there was a man sitting on the couch.

"Luke?"

The man looked like his brother…sort of.

"Hey man."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had nowhere else to go", he whispered softly.

Nathan's heart went out to his older brother. He felt sorry for him and he knew he was probably the only one in the world who did so. Of course he was disappointed in him. And ever since Haley had breathlessly bounded in their suite that fateful morning and told Nathan of the sexy blonde sneaking out of Luke's room, Nathan had known that only trouble and heartache would ensue from the matter. He was surprised and frankly a little pissed that his brother could be so dumb but any ill feelings he harbored quickly went out the window when he saw the shape Lucas was in. What a difference only a week or two made. The last time he had seen him was when Luke had been in town for the eagerly anticipated Lakers/Knicks match up. The New York team had proven to be the best on that given night even though they had only one by four measly points in a double over time. After the game, the brothers had embraced, a photo that ended up making the cover of Sports Illustrated. Lucas had looked good…happy, bright eyed, healthy and grinning from ear to ear. Now the same brother sat before him, pale, gaunt, sickly and confused.

"You holding up okay, man?"

"No", Lucas shook his head truthfully. "I just wanted to see you, Nate. I know you think I'm the scum of the earth and Hales probably hates my guts too but I needed to talk to you. Everybody hates me."

"Everybody doesn't hate you…"

"Yeah they do. My wife won't talk to me. The public thinks I'm a piece of garbage. Our staff back at the house can't even look me in the eye. Even my dog is acting different."

"Don't worry about it", Nathan sighed. "Yeah you fucked up pretty bad but you're still my brother, dude. Haley and I can be mad or disappointed but you're still family and we'd never turn our back on you. You know you can always come here, dude."

"Thanks", Lucas whispered as the two knocked fists. "You sure Haley isn't gonna want to throw me out?"

"She might if she was here. She's gone. She took off last night with the kids for a few days to New York. She um, wanted to check on Brooke."

"How…how is she? Brooke, I mean."

"Hurt. Pissed off. Humiliated. Look, I don't want to get into it but you really did a number on her, Lucas."

"I know, man. Believe me, I know."

"I don't know what to say. Maybe, hopefully, in time she'll get over. Maybe you guys can work things out."

"I don't think so", Lucas said, shaking his head as he reached into his bag and handed Nathan a large envelope.

"What's this?"

"Divorce papers. I got served yesterday. This establishes the legal separation, which a judge already granted her and the rest of it basically her grounds for a divorce. Looks like she'll get it too seeing as I don't have a leg to stand on."

"How long will it take?"

"She filed in New York so we have to be separated a year according to the law. But you know Brooke. She could end up flying to the Dominican Republic and get it done in a day or so."

Nathan just shook his head. He had been there from the beginning and for everything. He was there when Lucas and Brooke had first hooked up, he was there for the dating in high school and college, then the brief separation which was followed by a loving reconciliation. Most importantly he had been there for the wedding. He was the Best Man as he watched his older brother and Brooke take vows. They looked so happy and in love that day. It was as if they were going to be together forever? What had happened? In four years where had it all gone wrong? It hurt Nathan to see his brother hurt. It hurt Nathan to be a witness to something so beautiful and special only to watch its tragic demise.

"What are you gonna do, Luke?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do with myself. I'm all alone in the big house and everything there reminds me of her. She won't take my calls, she won't return my messages, man…"

"That sucks."

"I miss her. I miss her and I love her so much. I mean, I always knew I loved her a lot but I had no idea just how much until all this happened. Now she's gone. I screwed up, I hurt her and that's the end of it. Nate, I'd do or give anything for her to forgive me and come back home but I know she won't. And who could blame her, right. So I just around look at our pictures and drown my pain in Jack Daniels."

"Lucas, that's stupid", Nathan snapped. "Man, that isn't the answer. Isn't drinking what got your ass into this mess in the first place?"

The words hit like a fist but Lucas knew that Nathan was right. Still it hurt nonetheless.

"You're right, little brother. Gee, thanks for the love."

"Dude, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or make you feel worse. I know you feel bad. I know you're sorry and I know you love Brooke. If anybody is rooting for you to get your life back then it's me but at the same time I don't want to see you make things worse than they already are now."

"I know. Thanks man."

"I just got one question."

"Yeah?"

"Why? Why'd you do it, man?"

"I don't know", Lucas breathed. "Dude, I honestly don't know. At first I didn't think things would get that far and when they did, well I knew it was wrong and I wanted to stop but I couldn't. And the minute it was over, I felt like the shit bag that I am. Man, I felt so guilty I can't even describe it. That first night after when I flew back to Connecticut, I got in pretty late and Brooke was already sleeping. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful. Man, I think I sat up and stared at her all night. We were still having our problems and all but I loved her so much at that moment, I thought I might die. And I just wanted to wake her and confess and beg her forgiveness…"

"But you didn't."

"I didn't. I couldn't, Nathan. The damage was already done. No matter what, I knew it would hurt her and she would hate me. But it was killing me inside. The only thing saving me was the fact that we were growing apart over her not getting pregnant. Brooke was upset and basically blaming me for it. Like a coward, I used that as my scapegoat. In the back of my mind I tried to let that justify what I had done. Pretty lame, huh? Anyway, when I came back from my next away trip she was waiting for me. The house was all lit up with candles and she had my favorite meal ready for me. We sat up and talked, I mean really talked for the first time in a long time. She apologized and told me how much she loved me and we ended up making love all night. It was so perfect again and man my conscious was literally eating me alive. I sat up and opened my mouth and I swear I was about to tell her everything right then and there."

"What happened?"

"I looked at her. I looked into those eyes and I saw the past ten years of my life. I saw how much she loved me, how much she looked up to me…I chickened out. I just cried and held her and told her I loved her and that I always would, no matter what."

"You still love her?"

"Of course."

"And you're sorry."

"More than you can imagine, dude?"

"And that was the first and only girl? I mean, there are no others that can come out of the woodwork and say they slept with Lucas Scott."

"No. I swear to God, Nate."

"And you'd never do it again?"

"Hell no! Man, I'd cut my shit off before I'd let that happen."

"Then you've got to convince Brooke of that."

"She won't even talk to me…"

"Then you've got to maker her listen. You've got to get your wife back."

Lucas nodded. And he was grateful that his brother was even there. It helped to have a little support even if it was only one person. Nathan was a lifesaver. Hiding out in Brentwood for a few days just to clear his head was exactly what Lucas needed.

Lucas cursed under his breath as his cell phone rang. It had taken him hours to actually fall asleep and now that had been callously interrupted. Sighing, he fumbled around on the bed to find it not even bothering to check the Caller ID.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Well, well, well. The celebrity actually answers his own phone…"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Relax, it's not another reporter clamoring to get your side as to why you dicked around on your gorgeous, loving wife. It's just me, son. Dear old Dad."

"Great", Lucas mumbled. "Worse than a reporter. What do you want, man?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Give you some advice."

"I don't need your advice Dan and I don't want it."

"This is for your own good, Lucas. I've been reading about your sordid tale of lust and temptation in every trashy tabloid from here to Antarctica. I don't have to tell you, you're turning into my area of expertise. Well, I never strayed from my marriage, per se, and if I did I was certainly never dumb enough to get caught but Deb did try the whole divorce thing once. Let me tell you something son, you put a ring on their finger and give them the world and eventually they find enough shit to complain about and they turn their back on you. The sad thing is, the judicial system is on their side most of the time…"

"Dan, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying…it's cheaper to keep her. Trust me. Just thank God you didn't marry her in the state of California. She'd be entitled to half your fortune then and trust me, she'd milk it for every penny it was worth. Do you have a decent prenup?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. Brooke and I didn't sign a prenuptial agreement. Our marriage is based on love not money?"

"Yeah?" Dan laughed. "Apparently not fidelity either but tell that one to the judge."

"Look man, you haven't bothered to be a father to me for nearly 26 years so why start now? The last thing I need is your help or your advice with anything."

"You've got a lot of life yet to live, Lucas. You have a hell of a career still ahead of you. Don't be a fool. Don't let this one girl ruin everything for you."

"You know, I never quite understood how you could be so selfish. Everyday of my life I wondered. Until now."

"How does it feel to fall from grace, Golden Boy? Now you see the other side."

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Don't be so quick to judge me, Lucas. It's easy to have all the answers from a distance. But everybody makes decisions they regret. But we learn to live with it. It's part of life."

"Not my life. Not yet. I'm not giving up so easy. I'm gonna get my life back…and my wife."

"Yeah. Yeah, I felt that once. Then I grew up."

"I guess that's the difference between you and me. Good bye, Dad."

Lucas slammed the phone down. He hated how Dan always managed to get the best of him. How dare he insinuate that they were a lot alike? They were nothing alike. Dan was a cold hearted, selfish, master manipulator. Because of one mistake the world now viewed Lucas the same way. But he wasn't and he was bound and determined to prove it to everyone…especially to his wife.


	12. Scandalous

The bedroom door slowly creaked open and a hush grew over the once noisy living room.

"My God, the dead has arisen", Gordon noted as only he could. "What's up, Diva?"

"Hey, Diva", Brooke said as she wrapped the blanket more securely around her body. "So what's the occasion for the party?"

Gordon had been camped out in her apartment it seemed for days. Chantal was now with him, coming over whenever a sitter was available to take care of her son. Throughout her ordeal the two had been rocks for her. They were there when she needed them and even when she didn't. Sometimes she just wanted to be alone and in a fit of pent up rage, she'd have no problem throwing a tantrum and telling them so. She'd scream and curse and throw things and tell them that it was her life and she could handle it on her own. Of course that was a lie and one they all knew. Her erratic behavior was largely ignored mostly because they understood the wide range of pain and anger she was feeling. It was a tough time and they would be there for her no matter what.

Gordon could deal with the yelling and even the dramatic outbursts but he drew the line when Brooke decided to completely shut herself off from the world. She'd take the phone off the hook, grab armfuls of junk food and disappear into her bedroom for days. Chantal was great help of course but Gordon knew he needed stronger reinforcement. He rummaged through Brooke's planner at work and found the name of Peyton Sawyer. She was a childhood friend of both Lucas and Brooke. She'd been through the drama and the good times and bad before so he figured she was his Ace card. He dialed her up at her home in Chicago where she was living with her fiancé, Jake and Jake's 10 year old daughter, Jenny. Gordon caught her in the nick of time as she had just returned from an art show in Brazil. She'd read about the bad news and immediately wanted to know how Brooke was holding up. When Gordon accessed the situation for her, she agreed to catch the next flight to New York.

"_How is she? Any better?" Peyton asked nervously as soon as she arrived from LaGuardia International Airport via a taxi._

"_It's bad", Gordon sighed sadly. "I've never seen my Diva like this. She was talking some real nonsense earlier. Talking about she had nothing left to live for."_

"_What?" Peyton's eyes widened. "Brooke said that? Come on. We've got to do something."_

_Peyton took a deep breath and made her way into the spacious and beautifully decorated apartment. She walked over and knocked on the bedroom door._

"_Brooke? Hey kid, it's me. It's Pey."_

"_Peyton, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked from the other side of the door. "Gordon, did you call her?"_

"_Whenever the drama goes down, everybody swears calling Gordon's name", Gordon rolled his eyes._

"_That's because you're usually in the middle of the drama, Gordon. Peyton, you may as well go back to Chicago. I don't need you here feeling sorry for me."_

"_Brooke, no on is feeling sorry for you. I'm your friend, your best friend since forever and I love you and I caught the Red Eye from O'Hare just to be here with you. I really want to see you."_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Brooke…fine, if you want to be alone, then we'll leave you alone but at least open up the door for a second so we can peek in and see that you're okay."_

"_I'm not a child, Peyton. I don't need to be looked after."_

"_I know. Brooke…just, just open the door. Please."_

"_Why? Who cares what happens to me now?"_

_The desperation and hurt in her voice tore Peyton apart. In twenty years of friendship, Peyton had never heard or seen in her in such a state of despair._

"_Okay Brooke, this isn't cool. Open the damned door!"_

_No answer._

"_Oh hell no! Miss Thang if you don't open this door right this very minute, I…I, well Peyton is going to break it down. And you know she could too. Her shoulders look stronger than mine, child."_

_Peyton shot Gordon an annoyed glance as all of a sudden a note was slipped from the other side of the door. Peyton read it aloud:_

"'_Definitely not suicidal and absolutely mortified by the threat I implied. Sorry for being an idiot. Please leave me alone to wallow in my self pity' Oh Brooke, no one thinks you're an idiot. Come on out and talk to us."_

"_Leave me alone", Brooke said again. "I'm fine. I'll be fine."_

_So the two, later joined by Chantal began their latest watch lounging in the living room. A few hours later, Brooke finally decided to emerge…_

"Diva, this is no party. Just a couple of friends hanging out worried about you."

"Just checking. Making sure there's no one else lurking in the shadows", Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

She spoke too soon as Haley emerged from the bathroom.

"Hi, Brooke. Um, how are you feeling?"

"Just great!" Brooke yelled as she threw her hands in the air. "Perfect! What the hell is going on here? You guys staging an intervention or something?"

"Brooke, I'm really sorry", Haley began. "I felt just terrible about everything and you weren't picking up the phone or answering messages…well, I was worried. I just wanted to see you. I brought the boys but they're at the hotel with the nanny for now. Anyway, I just wanted to check on you. Whatever happens…I love you and I'm here for you. I have your back."

"Fine", Brooke said as she took a seat. "Just make sure you don't stick another knife in it."

"Brooke, that's not fair", Haley protested. "I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how. I didn't want to see you…well like this. Nathan and I both felt awful. It was a really crappy situation to be in and it wasn't our place. But I did end up telling you and I hope that counts for something."

"Whatever", Brooke whispered.

"So", Peyton said, trying to semi change the subject. "Have you heard from him, Brooke?"

"Not in a day or two…"

"Actually the no good, Jezebel chasing, yet still delicious cheat called this morning", Gordon interjected. "Wanted me to tell you he misses you, he loves you and that he's sorry."

"What else is new?" Brooke sighed. "He must have gotten the divorce papers already."

"So you're really gonna go through with it? A divorce, I mean", Peyton asked.

"What else am I supposed to do? He lied, he cheated and I can't trust him anymore. Not to mention, I hate his guts."

"Are you sure, Brooke?" Chantal treaded carefully. "I mean, I know you're angry and hurt but Lucas has called the office several times and…well, he sounds really bad. And really sorry. I don't know. Maybe in time you guys could work it out…"

"Work it out?" Brooke snapped. "Work it out! Chantal, there is nothing left to work out here!"

"You go girl", Gordon added. "I don't blame you. Tell that scrumptious two timing buster to make like Justin Timberlake and cry you a river."

"But maybe it just seems that way now", Chantal tried again. "The pain is still fresh and all but after a while when you have time to think, maybe you guys could at least talk."

"Chantal, I consider you a friend and I love you dearly. I know what you went through when your husband died and I'm sorry for that. But your husband was a good man who loved you and he loved your son. Never once did he betray you or your vows or make you look like a damned in front of the entire world. And he left you because he died…just like the vows say, 'Til death do us part'. Jonathan died…he couldn't help that. Lucas threw our life away and shit on our marriage. He could help that. There is no way I could not divorce him."

"Did y'all see that ho's picture on the Enquirer?" Gordon asked. "Trashy! Bony, fake tan having, slutty, ugly, Christina Aguilera wanna be, man stealer. And did you see her clothes? Whoo child! Somebody speed dial the fashion police, we got a code red!"

The mood lightened temporarily as everybody got a chuckle out of Gordon.

"Yeah she might be all those things but…uh, she stole my man", Brooke said in a sad, quiet voice that drifted off.

"Well do what you have to do", Peyton nodded. "It's your life and your marriage. We can't tell you what to do. Lucas did a bad thing and now he'll just have to suffer the consequences, whatever they may be. Just take care of you, Brooke. Someone's got to."

"Look I know you don't want to hear my two cents but I have to say this", Haley sighed. Lucas is a good person. I've known him my whole life. And in twenty something years I've seen him be a stand up guy. He's loyal and kind and considerate. I know he loves you Brooke. I'm not defending him or making excuses for his poor taste in judgment but think about it. Lying and cheating? That's not the Lucas Scott we all know and love. Something had to happen for him to do this…"

"Haley, are you saying that this is somehow my fault? I was this oh so terrible wife who drove my husband into the arms of home wrecking tramp."

"No Brooke, I…"

"It's okay, Hales. I get it. Sorry we can't all be wife and mother extraordinaire like you!"

"Brooke, of course this isn't your fault and that is definitely not what I meant. I'm just saying that it's so out of character for Luke to behave this way. He made a mistake, a huge one but it's still a mistake and we're all human. I'm not saying pretend it never happened but at least communicating might be worth it. What if this marriage can be saved?" Haley asked, fighting back tears.

"I don't know, child", Gordon said. "A leopard don't change his spots, he just camouflages them. I'd take him by those raggedy practice sneakers he wears, and make his beady but oh so cute little head hit every wall in this building."

"I just don't want her to make a mistake. If you decide on a divorce, then fine but give it some thought Brooke. Just don't rush into anything. I don't want you to look back and regret the five minutes it took you to make a bad decision and realize yiou ruined your life."

"What about Lucas?" Brooke asked Haley. "What about the bad decision it took for him to make in five minutes. I'd say he ruined a lot of lives with that one."

"Look", Peyton interrupted. "Let's just halt all this premature divorce talk. Regardless, it's Brooke's decision. Our job is to just be here and love and support her no matter what. Brooke, like I said before, take care of you first."

"I am. That's exactly what I intend to do. I have a lot of stuff to think about so I'm going to lay low in Paris for a while until I decide."

"Oooo! Gay Paree! My kind of city! When do we leave, Diva?"

"Who said you were going?" Brooke asked, causing Gordon to scowl.

"Getting away might be good", Peyton agreed. "I know being cooped up here isn't the best thing. I'm sure just about everything around this place reminds you of Lucas."

"Yeah", Brooke said quietly. "Lucas left a lot of reminders. His clothes, his pictures, his stupid basketball collection…but uh, seems the joke is on me."

"What joke?"

"The biggest one of all", Brooke grinned spitefully through tears. "The saying is, be careful what you wish for, right? Well apparently I wasn't careful enough because my wish came true."

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" Chantal asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone in the room let out a loud, collective sigh at the same time.

"Oh my God, oh my God", Chantal said over and over again.

"Scandalous", Gordon shuddered.

"Brooke, what are you going to do?" Peyton asked as she hugged her best friend.

"What am I supposed to do? I tried so hard for so long to get pregnant because I wanted Luke's baby. A baby that was the perfect combination of us. A baby with his looks and charm and personality. I wanted us to be a family, a real family. Two happily married people with lots of love to give to our child. Well, that fantasy is shot to hell right about now, don't you think? Right now I feel an anger and a hate and a deep rooted disgust for Lucas. I didn't even know I could feel that way about another human being. What kind of mother will I be if I feel those same things for the little baby that looks just like him."

"So you're not going to have the baby?" Haley asked wide eyed.

"No. I…I have an appointment in Geneva in a couple of weeks. It's funny, Switzerland is about the only place I can go where the stalkarazzi won't be one step ahead of me. Anyway, I want it to be quick and low key so I can go on with my life and forget about this baby and Lucas and everything else."

"God, I don't know what to say", Peyton shrugged. "This is…oh God. I can't tell you what to do but whatever you decide, I love you and I'm here for you. I mean that, Brooke. I'll even go to Geneva with you."

"Brooke wait", Haley said frantically. "You can't…you can't just run off to another country and have an abortion like it's buying clothes or something. Yeah Lucas was an asshole and yeah you hate him but that's still your baby, too. It's apart of you and I know how much you wanted it. I see you with my boys and I know you love kids and you'd make a great mom. Brooke, don't rush into this because if you do and you regret it, it's one mistake you can't take back."

"It's my life, Haley."

"Brooke, I agree with Haley. I'm begging you. Please don't do it", Chantal pleaded.

"My mind is made up. My body, my decision, right? Or at least that's what the Democrats tell me when I'm spending thousands at their fundraisers."

"Well at least tell Luke", Haley pointed. "You have to. It's his decision, too. He's the father and he at least has the right to know."

"Whatever. My soon to be former husband's rights aren't my top priority at this time."

"Brooke, if you have an abortion without even telling him that you're pregnant, then you're just as bad as he is."

"This is the way it is. And I'm sorry if you guys don't agree but I have to do what's right for me. So Peyton, thanks for the support, Haley and Chantal, butt out and Gordon…well for once you're actually speechless. Go ahead and give me your two cents so I can tell you to go to hell, too."

Gordon just shook his head. For once he was speechless. Real life was suddenly more intense and dramatic than one of those back in the day Tom Hanks tearjerker flicks. Only word kept coming to mind.

"Scandalous!"


	13. Precious Memories

Brooke sighed as her exhausted body fell back onto the bed. She hated sleeping alone and would probably never get used to it. Sure there were all the times when Lucas traveled but she had made up for his absence by lining up a bunch of pillows next to her like a warm body. She'd even go so far as to spray his cologne on them just to be near his comforting yet arousing scent. Now she was all alone except for menacing thoughts taking over her head and heart and the tiny seed growing inside her belly.

It had been a rough two days. She could have set the whole building on fire and that wouldn't have gotten rid of Gordon, Chantal, Haley and Peyton. Brooke hated being alone but at the same time she felt suffocated in the presence of her friends. Chantal was a sweet girl who had been through so much so young and Brooke took comfort in the thought that at least she meant well. Over the years she had grown close to Haley and enjoyed their sister like relationship but she couldn't help but to be a little angry. Angry that Haley had known about Luke's indiscretion all along, angry that it took so long for her to finally tell the truth, angry that Haley had chosen the "right" Scott brother and was living a life of eternal bliss. Peyton, on the other hand, had been her best friend for what seemed like forever. As time had passed and life took them in opposite directions, they had seemingly grown apart. But now at the worst possible time…here was Peyton loving, loyal and supportive as ever like no time had passed since their inseparable Tree Hill days. And Gordon…well, what could she say? Gordon was just Gordon.

Finally Brooke had the peace and quiet she had so desperately craved. Chantal was at her own apartment tending to her child. Gordon was back in his place in SoHo as well and Haley was safely tucked away in the penthouse suite of The Waldorf Hotel with her sons. The only person left was Peyton. When Brooke wanted to talk, Pey was there to discuss work, fashion, and all the events they had missed in each other's lives. When Brooke wanted to cry, Peyton was there to hold her. And when Brooke just needed silence, Peyton to knew how to be quiet.

The two women had stayed up late watching TV until Peyton had grown tired and finally retired to one of the spare bedrooms. Brooke was exhausted as well but sleep didn't come easily. Memories of the good times with Lucas would creep into her head. They made her laugh and cry all at the same time. Then just as that warm feeling settled over her heart, she would go back and relive that awful day. It was a day that started out like any other. All Brooke wanted to do was see her new nephew and talk to her sister in law before going off to the arena to support her husband and brother in law in one of the most exciting games of both their careers. It was supposed to be so simple, then Haley had dropped a bomb. And just like that Brooke's entire world was turned upside down. Now the only thing left were memories and an aching heart. Memories, an aching heart and the baby she had so desperately wanted.

Brooke plopped down on the couch and turned the television back on. Lucas had been so giddy the day the 50 inch Plasma flat screen had been delivered. She sighed as she flipped through the channels, all 600 of them, another Luke favorite. But there was nothing on at the late hour. Instead Brooke's eyes wandered over to the VHS and DVD collection. There in an unopened box was a copy of Lucas and Brooke's wedding that had recently been digitally remastered and transferred to DVD. With shaking hands, Brooke loaded the DVD into the player. A tear fell down her cheek as the camera instantly cut to Lucas and Nathan getting dressed at Karen's home along with their childhood buddies Mouth, Fergie and Skills.

"_Lucas Scott, you got your mind right, brother?"_

"_Getting there, getting there", Lucas grinned. "I'll be okay as soon as I see Brooke come down that beach in a white dress."_

"_It's not too late to back out, homey", Skills joked. "My car is parked out front if you want to forget about all this marriage business and run away to Vegas."_

"_No can do, Skills", Lucas smiled. "The only place I'm going is to the beach to be with my girl."_

Brooke remembered the day just like it was yesterday. She had never been so nervous…or so happy. It gave her chills to watch when she skipped to the scene where she and Lucas recited the vows they had written themselves.

"_Brooke, I stand here before you in pursuit of a lifelong commitment. You are my best friend, soul mate, and will soon be my wife. You complete my heart and soul, and I am a better man today because of you. You've shown me what it feels like to finally live, and the true meaning of happiness. You've made me realize that in life I will never have to settle for anything, and I can be proud and secure with all my imperfections. _

We compliment each other beautifully, You wear the pants and I'm just the belt that holds them up. Together we can face the world and be comforted in knowing we will never have to face it alone.

_I can't wait to start our lives together, as one lifetime with you could never be enough. I will always support you and our relationship, through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you all the days of my life."_

His words reverberated over and over in her head. He had made a promise for all the days of his life…

_Lucas Scott…just the sound of your name brings light unto my face and joy into my heart. The sight of your eyes when you smile brings me infinite happiness. The sound of your voice calms my uneasy mind. The touch of your hands brings unfathomable pleasure. The sound of your laughter brings peace to my heart. I have never thought my love for you would be so outstanding and wonderful. You have changed my life and touched my heart in so many ways that it would take more than my lifetime to tell them all. As I stand before you today, as we are united in marriage before God and our loved ones, as we devote our lives to each other and our future family, I make just one promise… to do anything in my God-given power to make you happy the rest of your life, as you have and will do for me. You are the love of my life, the joy in my heart, the peace in my mind, and the breath in my lungs. You are the laughter in my voice, the butterflies in my stomach, the smile on my face, and the tears in my eyes. This day, I devote my life to you, my heart to you, my mind to you and only you. I thank God every day, since the moment I met you, for the wonderful blessing of you. Lucas Scott aka Broody… I do. Forever and always._

Just as tears had fallen when she first spoke the words, fresh tears drenched her face four years later. That day had been the best of her life. The only one that could remotely compare was the night that Lucas had proposed to her. It was the night of Nathan and Haley's wedding. It had been a beautiful day and Brooke was ecstatic to see her two friends so happy. The ceremony was sweet and the party awesome…

_"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Lucas whispered._

_"Not enough", Brooke joked. "Only about a million times."_

_"Well, let's make it two million. You look beautiful today, you look beautiful today, you look beautiful today..."_

_"Okay, that's only a million and three but I'll take what I can get, Broody."_

_"Come on", he smiled. "Let's get out of here for a second."_

_They walked out of the reception hall up a hill to a gazebo. A clear and perfect starry night._

_"It's so pretty out here", Brooke sighed._

_"It's perfect, don't you think? Beautiful day, beautiful wedding, you look beautiful...I think I look beautiful", Luke grinned. "I'm real happy for Nathan and Haley. They're a great couple. I only wish our own wedding day will be this nice."_

_Brooke caught her breath. It was the first time Lucas had even made reference to the fact that they might one day be married._

_"I love you, Cheery", he continued. "You're everything to me. You're it for me, sweetheart. You are the one I want to come home to, the one I want to go to bed with every night and wake up with every morning. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want you to be my wife." _

_A huge lumped formed in the base of her throat._

_"Yes", she whispered tearfully._

_"Yes, what?" Lucas asked, narrowing his eyes._

_She bit her lip as she felt very small and very stupid. Apparently Brooke Davis had jumped the gun about him wanting to jump the broom._

_"Oh", she said. "Um, I thought you were asking me..."_

_"I was asking you to marry me", he said with a big smile as he whipped out a tiny black box._

_Brooke breathed a sigh of relief and playfully smacked him for playing the cruelest joke._

_"That was mean, Scott."_

_"I was just playing around, I swear. Now let me do this the proper way", he said, getting down on one knee. "Brooke Rebecca Davis, I love you. Will you grant me with the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_She nodded and somehow the word "yes" slipped out of her mouth along with sobs of heartfelt joy. He placed a beautiful diamond ring on her finger and they sat there in the gazebo holding and kissing each other for a long time._

Brooke stared down at her ring. It was gorgeous. Four carats of diamond in a Princess cut set on platinum bonded to a multi diamond studded wedding band. Her ring often garnered more attention than she did. Gordon was always teasing her bout her "bling bling". But more than the show and more than the cost those rings symbolized an unshakable bond built by their unconditional and everlasting love. Brooke could only stare at it.

"Hey you. Couldn't sleep?"

Peyton.

"Hey. Um, sorry if I woke you. I was just uh, trying to see what's on MTV…"

Peyton's eyes drifted over to the television and the paused image of the Tree Hill gang partying it up and Lucas and Brooke's wedding reception.

"MTV, huh?"

"Guess I'm busted."

"Whatever floats your boat, Brooke. Besides, there's no harm in remembering the good times."

"Pey, do you think…do you think I'm making the right decision?"

Peyton put a protective arm around her friend.

"I think you are scared and lonely and hurting and mad and a little confused all at once. There's nothing wrong with that. I also know that you are the strongest person I know. Whatever you decide, it'll be right for you and I will be right here for whatever you need."

"Thanks Pey. That means a lot."

"Anytime."

"This is so hard…"

"I can't imagine."

"I just wish he's never done it. God, Peyton! Why? Why did he let one stupid night ruin ten years?"

"I don't know, kid", Peyton sighed. "I wish I had the answers."

"Yeah", Brooke said as she rested her weary head on her best friend's shoulder. "Me too."


	14. One Last Chance?

"So when does your flight leave?"

"Four more hours, babe", Haley sighed into the phone. "I can't wait to come home. I really miss you and the boys do, too."

"Not as much as I miss you guys", Nathan smiled. "This house is way too quiet without you. Anyway, how did the visit go?"

"Interesting…to say the least."

"Any startling new developments?"

"Oh yeah. Brooke…well, never mind. I don't even feel like explaining the whole thing and it's probably best if I just keep stuff to myself for now. I think I've run my big mouth enough."

"I hear you. We probably shouldn't get involved anyway. I mean, he's my brother and all but this is their life and their problem. We can always be there for Brooke and Lucas but maybe it's best that we take a step back and let them deal with it on their own."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"What's the matter, Hales? You sound really sad."

"Oh I'm fine. It's just that…I don't know."

"You think you made a mistake by going to New York?"

"Yes…no. God, Nathan I don't know. This is all so crazy and screwed up. Honey, I just want to come home. I just want to go back to my normal little house with my perfect little life and my happy little family."

"You'll be here soon enough."

"Can't wait. You'll send a car to the airport for me?"

"Even better. I'll be there to pick up you and the kids myself."

A wide smile crept to Haley's lips. She couldn't wait to be back in Nathan's arms again. She couldn't wait to escape the insanity.

"Awesome. I'll see you soon, honey. I love you."

"Love you too, Haley. Kiss the babies for me."

Haley hung up her cell and took a deep breath. Baby Tristan lay on the bed sleeping peacefully while Aidan seemed content playing with his favorite stuffed rabbit.

"Okay little fellas, home or bust", Haley said, picking up her older son and hugging him.

"Us go home now, Mommy?" little Aidan asked.

"Yes sir. Back home and back to Daddy."

"Yay!"

"My sentiments exactly", she mumbled under her breath as she kissed the little boy's head and sat him gently back on the bed.

She continued gathering their things and breathed a huge sigh of relief when there was a knock on the door. After three phone calls, the Front Desk was finally sending someone up to take care of their luggage. Haley opened the door without bothering to check who exactly was on the other side. It was anyone but hotel staff. In fact, she barely recognized the scruffy looking creature with the baseball cap pulled low over his face.

"Sir, can I help you?"

"Hales, it's me. It's Lucas."

"Luke!"

"Shhh", he quieted her as he pushed into the room.

"Lucas what the hell are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?"

"I needed to talk to you and I didn't want the media to see me here. They've been following me everywhere I go. It's ridiculous. I have to sneak out the back after games and practices. When I leave my house my staff has to send out a decoy car to trick the paparazzi. Man, they're everywhere."

"Lucas, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. Um, how did you find me here?"

"Nate told me you were in town, I kind of did the rest on my own. Haley, I have to talk to you."

"Lucas, I don't think that's a good idea. Look, I just don't want to be involved anymore…"

"Uncle Wuke!" Aidan yelled with a grin as he ran towards Lucas.

"Hey little man", Lucas smiled as he picked up the boy and ruffled his hair. "I missed you, buddy."

"Miss you, too."

Haley sighed and signaled for the nanny to watch the children as she stepped into a private adjoining room to talk with Lucas.

"Okay Luke. Make this fast. I don't want to be rude but I have to get the kids together and we have a plane to catch in a few hours."

"I understand. This will only take a few minutes and I appreciate it, Hales. I know this is hard for you and I know I'm not exactly on the top of your 'favorite people' list right now."

"It's not that. It's just…well, dammitt, Lucas, how could you be so stupid?"

"I don't know", he sighed. "That seems to be the billion dollar question these days. Believe me, I've spent every waking moment asking myself that same thing."

"You really hurt your wife."

"I know. Um, how…how is she?"

"Not good."

"Did she, you know, talk about me or say anything?"

"Lucas, I can't get into this with you. I think I've said more than enough already. Really. Nathan and I have been put in a hell of a position being in the middle of all this and it's not fair."

"I know. I know that and I'm sorry, Haley. You have no idea how sorry I really am. I've hurt a lot of people, especially Brooke and that kills me."

"You know, Luke, I don't doubt that you're sorry. That's not the question but sometimes an apology simply just isn't enough. You messed up…big time. And as much as I want to, I cannot allow myself to feel sorry for you right now. You did this. I saw you, Lucas. I sat there and watched well over two hours you sitting with that girl. Talking is fine…having a drink with a fan, okay whatever, but the minute she started touching you, you should have drawn the line. The situation got out of hand because you allowed it to."

"I know. I take full responsibility for that. It's my own stupid fault. I don't even blame the girl for what happened because you're right in that I should have known better. I made a mistake, Hales. I used poor judgment. And in one moment, I let my guard down and lost control and the situation escalate. I regret it and I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life. The guilt tears me apart every single day."

"Good."

"But you know me, Hales. You've known me longer than Nathan, Brooke or anybody else. You know the kind of guy I am. You know that I'm not a liar and a cheater."

Haley fought back tears. He was right. The Lucas Scott she had known all her life was one of the sweetest, most honest, straight forward people she'd ever met. She had seen him be so much better their entire lives.

"I do know that, Lucas. And that's why this all hurts so much."

"Then help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Help me get my wife back."

"Lucas…"

"I love her, Haley. Brooke is my whole world and you know that. She means more to me than anything. Living apart from her and having her hate me is the worst feeling in the world. It's like a piece of me is dying. Yeah I made a terrible mistake and I'm man enough to own up to that but do I have to pay for it for the rest of my life? Hales, please. I cannot lose her."

"Lucas, what am I supposed to do about it? I can't wave my magic wand and make everything all better."

"Just…I don't know. Can you talk to her for me?"

"I've tried but her mind is pretty made up…about a lot of things."

"Yeah, I figured that when I got served with divorce papers already."

"I don't know…"

"You…do you think she'd see me? I mean, she won't talk to me on the phone and she ignores my messages. Maybe if I just went over to the loft…"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, she…she's not there anyway."

"Where is she?"

Haley bit her lip. To tell or not to tell? That was the question.

"She um, took off…"

"Where?"

"I don't know…"

"Hales. Come on. Please."

"Okay, okay. She and Gordon are leaving for France."

"France? For work?"

"No…she, I guess she needs to get away from everything."

"Well at least she's safe."

"Yeah", Haley answered, not so sure.

"Look, I appreciate it. And I'm really sorry I disappointed you, Haley. I promise I'm gonna make this up to all of you. And if you see Brooke, tell her…please tell her that I am very sorry. And tell her that I miss her so much that's it unreal. Tell her that I love her with all my heart and that I'd do anything to have one more chance at a life and a family with her. Can you just tell her that for me?"

Haley's heart sank. She could see both the sincerity and tears in her brother in law's eyes. Maybe he did deserve a second chance.

"Okay…um, I will."

"Thanks", he said hugging her. "I guess I'll see you around."

She watched as he adjusted his hat and turned to walk away. He had only made it a few feet to the corner when she involuntarily called him back. She just couldn't let him walk away like that. He had to know…

"Lucas!"

"Yeah, Hales?"

"Wait. There's one more thing…"

Lucas dashed through the halls of JFK International Airport like a mad man. Never mind the stares from security and other passengers. He didn't care that his hat had fallen off and some overzealous reporter might bombard him. Only one thing mattered.

He had called every assistant and friend of Brooke's he knew of but no such luck. No one knew anything and if they did, then they weren't talking. Just as he was giving up all hope, the last number on the roster proved to be a savior when Chantal answered. Reluctantly she had given him all the flight information she had on Brooke, Gordon and Peyton.

"Yes ma'am", he said breathlessly as he arrived at the counter of Swiss Airlines International. "I need some information about a flight. I need to know if someone has checked in for that flight."

"Sir, I apologize. It is highly illegal for me to share passenger manifests with you."

"I know but…it's my wife. She is scheduled for a flight to Geneva, Flight 37 and I just need to know if she was here."

"I'm sorry. For security purposes, I can't release that to you."

"Please. It's an emergency."

"Mister, I can't. I'm sorry. Now am I going to have to call security?"

"No", Lucas said as he pulled out his credit card, Passport and Driver's License. "Um, that won't be necessary, Miss. I need to get on that plane."

The attendant rolled her eyes before typing a few keys on her computer.

"I'm sorry, sir. All seats appear to be full."

"Can't you do something? Can you bump someone off? Here, I'll pay you", he pleaded desperately, throwing out hundred dollar bills.

"Sir, please get a hold of yourself. That plane has just been cleared for take off. No one else gets on or off. I'm sorry."

"When does the next flight leave?"

"Tonight. In seven hours but that's all booked as well. We have another one leaving tomorrow night…"

Lucas felt hopeless…utterly defeated. It was as if at that very moment, he lost everything he had. He literally wanted to die. The next night would be too late. The only other hope would be to charter a private plane, as the one he owned had been loaned to a friend of a teammate and was somewhere in the Caribbean. Lucas closed his eyes. He could feel everything slipping away. But he had to get to her. He had to get to Geneva and stop Brooke from making the biggest mistake of their lives.

"Thank you", he said in a hushed whisper. "Uh, thank you for your time, ma'am."

"Sir?"

"Yes…"

"Um, I know you are and uh, my boyfriend loves you. If you were maybe willing to sign an autograph and maybe take a photo with me on my picture phone, then perhaps there could be a tiny glitch in the system and who knows? There could be an opening on tonight's flight after all."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Thank you. Oh man, thank you so much. You are saving my life right now. God bless you."

"Oh…the autograph, picture and a couple of those hundreds you were tossing around earlier", she shrugged with a smirk.

Lucas rolled his eyes and conceded. What were a few measly hundred bucks when the rest of his life was at stake?


	15. How Could You?

"I wish I had brought my snow suit so I could go skiing."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Gordon, you don't own a snow suit and you've never seen a slope before in your life. You hate skiing."

"Yes but I do love that scrumptious ski instructor I saw when we got here", he grinned.

"Gordie, you love anything with two legs and a…"

"Oops! Watch it, Miss Thang. Not too much, now. Besides, I think I could spend the rest of my life with him. Anyway, I gots to get my beauty rest. Can't sit up here with you two hags."

"Later, Gordie", Brooke said as she managed a small smile. "Have a nice nap."

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Look, I know I play around and talk a lot of smack but I'm here for you, Diva. I know this is hard for you and anything you need…"

"I know. And I appreciate it."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Diva."

Brooke and Peyton watched as Gordon disappeared into one of the bedrooms. They were just beginning to settle into the rented guest cottage. Brooke was exhausted but too tired for sleep. Her brain felt like it might explode.

"Is he always like that?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"Always", Brooke laughed. "And that's why I love him. Don't know what I'd do without my Diva."

"You okay?"

"Yeah", Brooke nodded uneasily.

"Scared?"

"A little."

"You're gonna be alright. I know this isn't easy for you."

"No, you don't know Peyton. That's the thing. And I pray to God you never have to find out."

Peyton sighed and curled up on the couch.

"That's where you're wrong, Brooke. See, I do know. Not about having a husband cheat on me or dodging paparazzi but I do know about what you're getting ready to go through tomorrow."

"Wait. Pey, are you saying you've…"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God. When?"

"Two years ago. We had just moved to Chicago. Jake had just started a new job and things weren't going so well with my art. We had Jenny to think of and boom…it just sort of happened very unexpectantly. We'd always been so careful but there I was…pregnant."

"What happened?" Brooke asked with interest.

"Jake and I talked about it and we thought about it and talked about it some more and in the end we just decided that it wasn't the right time to be having a kid. So we made the appointment and we did it."

"How…how was it? Did it hurt?"

"It sucked", Peyton laughed in spite of herself. "Yeah, I mean it hurts a little sort of like really bad cramps but they give you medicine and stuff. You can control physical pain and it fades after a while. Sometimes there are far worse repercussions."

"You regret it?"

"Honestly? No. I think we made the right decision for what was going on in our lives at the time. Was it hard? Yes. Do I still think about it? All the time. Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do but this is a huge decision. This is something that will affect you for the rest of your life. If an abortion is right for you and you truly think it's best, then do what you have to do. But if there is any doubt, any second chance…just be careful because you'll have to live with your choice forever."

"I don't know what's really right anymore", Brooke said in a sad voice. "Everything is so mixed up lately. I feel like the whole world has gone crazy but I know it's not. The whole world is just the same now as it always has been and always will be. It's just that my own little private existence has been turned upside down. It's like having fifty different people living inside my head all giving me different advice. My mind is logical and rational and angry…but my heart doesn't know what to do, you know?"

Peyton held her friend's hand.

"It's been a long day and an even longer flight. Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

Brooke nodded and the two went to their respective rooms. Brooke curled up in a ball and tried to fight the tears that escaped from her eyes anyway. It was all so overwhelming, almost too much for one person to take, she thought as her tired eyes finally closed. Hours later all three were interrupted by incessant pounding at the door.

"I'll get it", Gordon finally called out.

"What if it's a robber?" Peyton joked. "Maybe you should let me get it."

"In that case, I should with your broad shoulders. Whoo child, you know I am a lover and not a fighter", he said as he made his way to the front door.

Gordon wondered who it could be. Maybe some type of Room Service. Maybe even the gorgeous ski instructor, he thought with a smile. He swung open the door and couldn't have been more shocked if it were Jesus Christ himself.

"Hey Gordon", Lucas sighed.

"Oh no you didn't honey! This is getting crazier than 'Who Shot JR?'."

"Can I come in? Please."

"Come on, I guess. Aren't you a sight for my sore, pretty eyes? Diva, is not going to like this. How did you get here?"

"Trust me…it wasn't easy."

"Done went from the NBA to the CIA with your sneaky, handsome self."

"Gordon, who is it?" Brooke hollered from the back.

"Uh…um, it's somebody for Peyton", Gordon lied.

"Me?" Peyton asked.

She made her way from the bedroom and gasped as she got a good look at the visitor.

"Lucas! What in the world? How did you get here? How did you find us?"

"I had to…"

"Okay, what are you two up to?" Brooke yawned as she walked into the living room.

Her eyes locked with her husband's and the room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Brooke…" Lucas called out as his heart instantly melted when he saw her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Brooke, I…"

"You've got five seconds before I call the police. Please leave."

"Brooke, please", Lucas broke down in tears. "Please don't kill our baby."

Another tension filled bomb dropped as Peyton and Gordon stood open mouthed.

"Gordon, um…can you please help me with that, you know, the thing I asked you about doing earlier?" Peyton hinted.

"What thing?"

"You know…the thing."

"Child, I don't know nothing about no thing. But I do know I'm trying to stay here and get the real scoop on this drama fest."

"Gordon!" Brooke said in a stern voice.

"Okay, okay. I done said too much. Come on, Broad Shoulders. Let's go work on your…thing", Gordon said as he grabbed Peyton's hand and dragged her to the back.

Husband and wife were left alone to stare at one another. Raw and uncontained emotion was heartbreakingly etched all over Lucas' face while a steely hostility took over Brooke. They hadn't seen each other since the day Brooke had walked out on him almost two months before.

"How do you know? Let me guess, Blabbermouth 1, Haley or Blabbermouth 2, Chantal?"

"Haley was worried sick and she told me everything. Brooke, I am begging you, don't do this! You can hate me, divorce me or whatever because I'm a jerk and I deserve it but give this child a chance at life. No matter what, that baby inside you was made out of so much love."

"Love! Love, huh? The love that cost me everything? The love that drove you into the arms of that hoochie mama? Lucas, please!"

"Brooke. I'm just as scared as you are. But this is our baby. This is another living human being that is apart of us. Please. Just, trust me."

"Trust you? Yeah cause that worked out so well for me the last time. Lucas, tell your story walking."

"I…I can't believe you didn't even tell me."

"And I can't believe you didn't tell me about your little girlfriend in Sacramento."

"Hey, come on, you can't cut me out of this. I'm just as much apart of this as you are."

"Oh really? Because as far as I am concerned, my life is no longer any of your business. But I'm not surprised you're here with your little song and dance. A kid might be just what you need to boost your public image. I hear everybody knows you're a piece of lying shit these days. Wouldn't want to lose your deal with Sprite, huh?"

"That's not it, Brooke."

"Oh that's right. You're a one woman kind of guy. Speaking of which, how is your tabloid loving hussy?"

"Brooke, I have not seen that girl and I do not talk to her. She has nothing to do with this. My mistakes have nothing to do with this. This about you, me and our child."

"Just checking. They say the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree so I'll stay tuned to the Enquirer to see if you pulled a Dan Scott and knocked up that piece of trash, too."

"Brooke, don't shut me out. Okay? We can deal with this together."

"We are not together or did my lawyer not make that clear enough to you already?"

"Brooke…"

"What part of stay away from me do you not understand?"

"I don't want to argue. You don't even have to say anything. Just listen. My dad didn't want me, okay? Not just that he didn't want to claim me, he didn't want me to be born, I always thought that when I started a family it would be with you and we'd be happy and settled…"

"We were happy and settled until you went slut crazy in Sacramento."

"Look, I know I hurt you. I am so sorry for that. I know you hate me and as much as that kills me, I do understand it. I sunk lower than low and losing you is the big consequence. I hate it but I accept it. But I know how much you wanted this baby, Brooke. Don't do this. Don't have an abortion just to punish me. I already made a huge mistake that I have to live with everyday. Brooke, don't trade places with me, I beg you. I know you want this baby still and I want it too. I may have ruined my chances at being a husband but I swear to you before God that I will do whatever it takes to be a good father. I let you down before. I won't do it again. I promise you."

Brooke broke down as she stared at the broken man in front of her. So much pain and confusion from one night of bad decision making. Had he suffered enough? Hadn't they all suffered enough.

"I hate you!" she screamed as she began to beat at his chest with her fists. "I hate you for what you did to me and to our marriage! I fucking hate you so much! This is all your fault, you heartless son of a bitch! You did this! You took vows and we promised to love and protect each other for eternity! In one night, one stupid night you traded all that for a piece of ass? How dare you! How dare you come here? You have no right, no right at all! How could you cheat on me, Lucas? I did everything for you! Why?"

Lucas was still in tears and he restrained her, gently wrestling her tiny arms as they both fell to a heap on the floor in sobs.

"I never ever wanted to hurt you", he cried. "I am a bastard. A stupid, worthless, inconsiderate bastard and I ruined what we had. Without you I just feel like dying, Brooke. You are everything to me, you always will be. When I got those divorce papers, I felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart. I fucked up so bad and I don't know how to fix it. All I want is for you to come home. I know things can't be okay like they were before but maybe we can try to work it out. No matter what, please, please I beg you, do not go through with that abortion tomorrow."

"Just leave", she cried. "Oh God, Lucas just get out of here. Please."

"Luke, I think you better go", Peyton said quietly as she and Gordon emerged from the back.

"Pey…"

"It's okay", she whispered. "I understand where you're coming from and I know you're upset but your being here right now is just adding gasoline to the fire. Just let us talk to her and calm her down, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow…before she does, if she's still gonna do it."

Lucas could only nod. It was out of his hands now. All he could do was get a hotel room in the city and just wait.

Back at the cottage Brooke could only cry. There were no magic words or easy fixes. A decision would have to be made and it would have to be hers alone. All Peyton and Gordon could do was hold her.


	16. Better Late Than Never

Brooke moaned out loud as she sank her teeth into the Hostess cupcake. They were her favorite guilty pleasure and one she usually indulged in when she was sad, stressed, or upset. Lucas often would have to hide them from her and they had become her number one "sex substitute" all those times when he was away on the road.

"No hubby but at least I've got you guys", she shrugged as she bit into cupcake number four.

She desperately needed to wind down from her time in Switzerland and France. It was nice to be alone once again, the silence was no longer suffocating. In the sanctity of her own home she could just be. She closed her eyes and looked forward to another day of lounging and doing absolutely nothing. She could be alone with the peace, the quiet and the cupcakes. The very thought brought a smile to her face, one which completely faded as soon as the telephone rang.

She had changed the number three times in the last month alone to avoid the pesky reporters but someway, somehow they always managed to track her down. The voice mail service hadn't been added yet so the phone just rang and rang and rang some more. When she couldn't take the noise any longer, she finally picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Brooke?"

"Who is this?"

"Hi. It's me…it's Karen."

Brooke nearly choked on her dessert at the mere sound of her mother in law's voice. The two women had always gotten along but they were not what anyone would describe as close. In the Lucas vs. Brooke war, it was coming down to family and friends taking sides and there was no question in Brooke's mind where Karen's loyalty would lie. The conversation was going to be interesting as well as awkward.

"So…I guess you've heard everything."

"If everything means that my son temporarily lost him mind and permanently ruined his marriage, causing his wife to justifiably leave him…then yes. I have heard everything."

"So you didn't call here to lecture me? Is it safe to say you won't beg me to forgive Lucas? Because I swear, Karen, if I hear one more person pleading his case…"

"No, it's nothing like that. I promise you, Brooke. Lucas did a very bad thing and granted he's very sorry, I can only imagine how much he hurt you. This is your life and your marriage and ultimately your decision. I won't try to sway you or judge you. Believe it or not, I understand. Even about the baby…"

"Karen…"

"No. Let me finish. That was my grandchild and uh, I'm really sad that you decided not to have the baby but I do respect your decision. I'm sure it wasn't an easy choice for you."

"No, it wasn't."

"I hope that in time and when you're feeling better, maybe you guys could give it another go. But regardless…I hope this doesn't affect us. I don't want you to become a stranger, Brooke."

Brooke took a deep breath.

"Look, I appreciate the call and I appreciate you being nice to me but who are we kidding here, Karen? I know I'm not the wife that you had envisioned for your son."

"Brooke…"

"You always wanted someone for him more like Haley or Peyton. I know that you never liked me very much. We have nothing in common and you know that's true."

"Actually it's not", Karen spoke up. "Look, when I first met you, I admit I thought you were a little, well…nutty, for lack of a better word. But then I saw you with Lucas. For ten years I have watched you two together and no one takes care of him or loves him like you do. I respect that. And I respect you too, Brooke. And I'm sorry it took me ten years to tell you that.

Brooke's eyes stung with tears. She had cried so much over the last few weeks that according to her doctor, she had cried herself right into an infection of the tear ducts.

"Karen…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm not taking sides or anything because I love you both but I'm here for you of you need anything, Brooke. I hope that's enough for you."

"It's more than enough", Brooke said quietly.

"Well, I don't want to hold you. I know you could use your rest so why don't you give me a ring sometime when you're feeling better."

"Okay…um, Karen?"

"Yes, Brooke?"

"Remember you told me the story about Dan and when you got pregnant with Lucas. I know you loved Dan very much and he sort of abandoned and betrayed you. As angry and hurt as you were…how close was Lucas to not even existing?"

Karen took a deep breath.

"It's true. Dan did want me to have an abortion but that's something I chose not to do. I realized that it wasn't just Dan's child…that it was my baby, too. And I realized I wanted my child in my life."

"Yeah", Brooke nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

"It's a scary thing, Brooke. But it was your decision and you shouldn't have to justify or explain it…"

"I didn't", Brooke began to cry.

"What?"

"I didn't have the abortion. Karen, I'm still pregnant."

"But Lucas went to Geneva and he said…"

"He doesn't know. We fought in Switzerland and he begged me not to do it. I didn't give him an answer and the next day I went to the clinic but at the last minute I couldn't do it. I guess I realized that I want my child in my future too."

"Wow", Karen said taken aback. "I…I really don't know what to say. I mean, I am happy. I just…hon, I really think you should tell Lucas. I know you don't want to hear it but it is his baby too and he does care and he has a right to know. Regardless of your feelings for each other, this child is going to bond you guys for life."

"I know."

"Brooke, he never meant to hurt you…"

"That doesn't really matter", Brooke sighed. "In the end it hurts all the same."

Brooke felt surprisingly better after her chat with Karen. It felt good to have support from someone who semi understood. It also felt good to come clean and admit that she had chickened out on the abortion. Of course Lucas would find out and that would make things even more complicated but that was a factor she was just going to have to deal with it, she thought as she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it expecting Gordon or Chantal but instead it was the last person in the world she expected to see.

"Mom…what are you doing here?"

"Hi baby", Mary Davis said as she flipped her sandy blonde hair. "May I come in?"

Speechless, Brooke let her mother enter the apartment. She hadn't seen her in over two years and they hadn't spoken in under six months. It was truly a shock. Neither one of her parents had ever been around when Brooke needed them…not that she needed them now. They had been the first people in her life to disappoint her. There was never quality time, hugs or long talks. In fact, they'd rather throw money and credit cards at her rather than pay her any real attention. Brooke had quickly gotten used to it. It didn't phase her when they split up her Senior year of high school. It didn't make much difference that her father had married a younger, British flight attendant and Brooke never raised an eyebrow when her mother hooked up with an even younger Filipino art gallery owner and gave her a younger half sister that she hardly ever saw. That was just life and the way it was. Besides, Lucas had always been there to dull the pain…

"Okay, I'll ask one more time. Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I've read the papers and all. I know what's happening and I figured that you needed me."

"If I needed you I would have called. But I don't need you. So thanks for asking, thanks for stopping by and have a nice life. Don't forget to do some sight seeing while you're in the city…"

"I guess I deserve that", Mary nodded. "Look, I know I wasn't always around. I am by no means mother of the year but I am sorry and I would like to try again."

"That seems to be the general consensus", Brooke bitterly laughed. "People I love fuck me over but just one measly apology and request to start all over is supposed to make everything better? Give me a break, Mom."

"I…I've been through a divorce honey and I know it's hard. I know you're having a tough time with it as well."

"You don't know me."

"I know you better than you think. I know you're confused right about now. I know you're scared because of the pregnancy. One part of you wants to just forget about this baby and your marriage so you can move on with your life and put an end to the pain. And the other part of you wants your baby and still loves your husband and wonders if there is any chance you could be a family again. Then the hurt and the fury and the betrayal come back and it's all too confusing."

Brooke could hardly believe her ears. That was the most her mother had said to her ever and not only did it seem sincere, it made perfect sense. How could this woman, the practical stranger who gave birth to her just jump inside her head and heart and automatically know almost everything she was thinking and feeling?

"Mom…"

"You miss him?"

Brooke bit her lip as yet another tear fell.

"Of course I miss him", she admitted quietly for the first time.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. And now I have this damned kid to think about…"

"I know I haven't been a very good wife or mother but I know you were a great wife to Lucas and there's no doubt in my mind or heart that you'll be nothing short of a fantastic mother. And as for Luke…you'll work it out one way or the other. Maybe there's hope left and a resolution and a reunion is in the future. And if not, then you both move on but just remember you have this child together. Brooke, do it right from the beginning so you won't have to come back groveling 25 years later. And no matter how much you may hate your husband now, the love you will feel for that child should and will always overshadow that. And as far as your marriage…that's between you and Lucas. Whatever you decide is what you decide. And whatever that decision may be, don't you ever feel the need to apologize for it or defend it. No one really knows what goes on between a husband and a wife."

"No…I guess they don't."

"Whatever happens, you'll be fine, sweetheart", Mary smiled as she reached out to hold her daughter.

Brooke instantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry but the advice and the love all of a sudden and the pep talk doesn't make everything all better. Nice try but you're about 25 years to late."

"Better late than never", Mary whispered. "I've made mistakes and now I'm trying to correct them. That's what life is all about, Brooke. I know I deserve your anger and you're certainly entitled to it but you better think long and hard while you're sitting around being so bitter. Your heart is frozen, honey. And you can control your pain or let it control you. But being so unforgiving is a terrible way to be. Um, there isn't much more that I can say. I guess I'll be going now but always remember I do love you."

Brooke let the words sink in. The conversations with both Mary and Karen had somehow changed everything. Their wise words had caused her to think and revaluate the situation around her. She had lost her husband, her parents, and a piece of her life as well. Now all she had was that baby, that unwanted baby inside of her. Brooke had been hurt deeply and she had allowed that hurt to manifest itself into an unspeakable rage, lashing out at all around her. In that moment, that one moment, she had an epiphany.

"Mom? Wait…"

"Brooke…"

"Why don't you um, stay for a while?"

"Honey, are you sure?"

"I'm sure", Brooke managed to smile as she rubbed her belly. "You are right…late is better than never."


	17. What Is Best

Brooke hopped up immediately as soon as she heard the knock on the door. It was about time Gordon had arrived. She loved her friend dearly but was much more excited about the gallon of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream he was bringing over. The first trimester cravings had kicked in big time and although it was nothing weird like pickles and whipped cream, Brooke's newly acquired sweet tooth was taking on a life of its own.

"No hugs, no kisses, no high fives, no hellos, no how are yous, no meaningless chit chatter, I am not interested about what kind of day you had at work or the new hunk you're going to spend the rest of your life with. Just show me the ice cream, Diva", Brooke grinned as she opened the door.

Her smile quickly disappeared. There no ice cream and no Gordon, just her miserable soon to be ex husband.

"Brooke…"

"Why are you here, Lucas?"

"I…I wanted to see how you're doing."

"Fine up until about ten seconds ago. Now get out", she commanded, closing the door.

He maneuvered his foot as to block it.

"Look, I know you don't want to see me and that's fine. I won't stay long and I don't want to upset you…"

"Good. Good bye!"

"Brooke, wait. Please. Um, I…I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for not going through with the abortion or whatever."

"Your gratitude is not required. Believe me, I didn't do it or not do it for you."

"Then why did you?"

His eyes bore into her and it threw her off that she had lost control of the conversation. He had no right to ask any questions at all.

"Not that I owe you an explanation but I did this for me. As much as I hate you and hope you rot in hell, this is still my child too. I wanted this baby for so long and I went through so much to get pregnant. It's not fair just to be selfish and want to terminate the pregnancy just because the father is lying scum."

"Brooke, I'm not gonna argue with you. If that's the way you feel, then fine. For whatever reason you didn't have the abortion, I'm glad. Like I told you before, I'm gonna do any and everything in my power to be a good dad. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me enough so we can get through the next nine months together. I want to be there for everything…"

"First of all, it's the next seven and a half months. You should know that and if you didn't, you could have read it in the paper like my mother and everyone else. And secondly, what's all this 'we' crap, Lucas? I just came back from Paris and all of a sudden you're the one that's speaking French. Just so you know, there is no 'we'. There is no 'us'. You are Lucas, I am Brooke and that's where it ends."

"But we created that baby. Brooke, that is our child."

"Oh no you don't. 'We' had sex, 'I' got knocked up, 'you' started screwing groupies and now 'I' am having a baby."

"So now I won't be able to see my own kid?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it. I guess it comes down to who'll have the best attorneys, right?"

"Brooke, don't be like this."

"Don't you tell me how to be!"

"Okay, okay. I am not doing this with you right now. I missed you and I was worried and I wanted to check on you but I see coming here was a mistake…"

"Yeah you seem to make a lot of those lately."

"Yeah I guess I do. And I guess I'll spend the rest of my life making up for them. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I've been seeing someone…"

"Who is it this time or should I just tune in to the next edition of the Enquirer to find out? Brunette, red head, or another one of your bottle blondes?"

"Not like that, Brooke. I meant I'm seeing a therapist. I needed to talk to someone about my issues and my mistakes. I need help so I got it. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that."

"Okay, so what do you want from me? A cartwheel? I'm not gonna give you a cookie just because you're in counseling."

"I know…but I just wanted you to know. Brooke, I'm trying really, really hard here to sort everything out and get my life back together. I told you I'd do whatever it takes and that's what I meant. I'm trying here and maybe you could try too. I talked to the doctor and he said it'd be a good idea if you came in for counseling with me…"

"Counseling? With you? Are you high, Lucas? Number one, I'm not going anywhere with you! If you want to get counseling and get all your emotions together, that's fine but it's not on me. There is nothing your little shrink could say or do to change what you did or how I feel about you now. So if you want counseling, best of luck. As for me, I don't need it. I'm not the one who fucked up…or fucked around."

Lucas tried to not react but it was hard. Granted his wife was justified in all her anger but her venom filled words cut through his heart every time like a searing knife.

"Yeah…I guess you would feel that way. Look, I'm gonna go. If you need anything or if you get any news from your doctor's appointments…"

"You'll be the last person I call. Good bye, Ex."

"Yeah…good bye", he said sadly.

"Oh Lucas…one more thing. I've been seeing someone too. It's called my team of lawyers. They'll probably be requesting meetings soon with your attorneys. There are things in the suit that need to be divided and all…"

"Okay."

"And just so you know with the baby and everything…well, I want a fair financial settlement and I intend to get one."

"So this is all about money now?"

"Call it what you want. I say it's about responsibility and consequences."

He couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe this was what it all had come down to.

"Fine, Brooke. Have it your way. I don't even care anymore."

"Good", she smirked.

"Anything else while you're on a roll at ripping out my heart?" he asked.

"Actually…yeah. Here you go", she said as she pulled off her banded engagement and wedding rings.

"Brooke…"

"What? I won't be needing them anymore."

It killed him to hold the rings in his hand. It was one thing for her not to talk to him or to yell at him. It was one thing to be served with divorce papers. But in all their years together, she had never taken off her rings. This was the final blow. One gesture made it all seem so final.

"Do you remember the love we felt when I put those rings on your finger?" he asked with tear filled eyes.

"Did you remember when you were humping your little tabloid ho?" she retorted with a reptilian coldness.

He gave her one last sad look before turning on his heels to leave the apartment they had once shared. Before he could make it to the elevator, he ran into Gordon.

"Hey…hey man", he stammered.

"Hey Judas."

"It's Lucas…"

"Same thing."

Lucas could only shake his head as Gordon breezed by him into the loft apartment which he still owned.

"Yeah, man. Good night to you, too."

"Good night, you groveling, low down but oh so handsome cheat."

Gordon entered the still open door then shut it behind him. He half expected to see Brooke on the floor in her usual emotionally torn breakdown but instead she sat casually on the sofa flipping through TV channels.

"Diva…you okay, baby girl?"

"I'm fine but you're late. That ice cream has been calling out to me. I am eating for two now, you know."

"More like ten, the way you be devouring those cupcakes. Whoo child!", Gordon said as he began setting out bowls for two sundaes. "Moderate, Miss Thang. All your business is already in every magazine this side of New Zealand and you know those gossip hounds are just looking for something else to talk about and if your hind parts balloon up a couple hundred pounds, they'll have just the fodder they need."

"Gordie…"

"What? Diva, we are in this pregnancy together. Every step of the way…except the hemorrhoids, the stretch marks, varicose veins, pre-epidural labor, midnight feedings and of course shitty diapers."

"Gee thanks", she laughed as she fed herself a spoonful of ice cream.

"Girlfriend, you know I got your back! Anyway, I'm saying we are going to take maternity fashion to a new height. You will be the most glamorous mama to be who ever lived! Think Kate Hudson and Sarah Jessica Parker pregnancy…elegant, beautiful, sexy! You don't lay off them cupcakes and cookie dough, you're gonna end up looking like Monica Lewinski and Oprah…back in 85! Now you know that's wrong. But don't fret my little peach. Gordon will be here to take care of you."

"Thanks, Diva…I think."

"Now what was that gorgeous skeezer doing at your door? Peddling and begging with what little pride he has left?"

"First of all he had the nerve to thank me for not having the abortion", Brooke said with a scowl as she rolled her eyes. "Can you believe him? Then I got to hear how he's attending therapy now and some bull about how I should come with him."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Do pigs fly? And I cannot believe you asked me that."

"Why not? Look, the boy made a mistake that ruined his life and cost him everything. Think about it. He lost his wife and his kid, his game is starting to suffer and thanks to that Johnnie Cochran like Dream Team of lawyers you have, looks like homeboy is about to lose a nice chunk of that fortune. Anyway, put yourself in his place. Okay he messed up, like we all do from time to time, but imagine how one bad decision costs you for the rest of your life? He's probably going crazy and who could blame him. So if self help and shrinks are what he needs right now, then I think it's a good thing."

"Gordon…"

"What? Y'all both have been through some shit! Ain't no handbook on how to deal with this real life 'Young and the Restless' type of crap. Therapy is probably helping Lucas and it just might help you, too."

"So now you're all concerned with Lucas?"

"No. But the boy feels bad, he's gone from scrumptious to scruffy so he's looking bad…you left him, you're taking his baby and you're about to take his cash, his house and his airplane. I'm just saying, cut him some slack somewhere."

"Cut him slack after he messed everything up? He cheats on me, publicly humiliates me then knocks me up. And I'm supposed to feel sorry for him? Ha!"

"I'm just saying, we all do stupid things. Sometimes people deserve second chances."

"Well he doesn't. There is no excuse for what he did and I am tired of justifying my feelings to the entire world. And I cannot believe you are defending him on this! Whose side are you on? Everyone is all of a sudden so worried about Lucas Scott. Why? He did this. He did all of this to me and to himself so I will never feel sorry for his ass. Who protects Brooke's heart in all of this?"

"Calm down, Diva. I'm on your side…always. You know that. I just want what's best for you and little Diva."

Brooke took a deep breath as she looked down at her tummy. That's what she wanted too. She wanted was best for everyone, especially her baby, but what was the "best" anymore?


	18. The First Step

Brooke sat in the driver's seat of her BMW idly tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. The drive to New Haven, Connecticut from her New York City apartment had been a long one made even longer by the slow moving traffic. She double checked the address of her destination but the familiar sight of the silver, six speed LS 430 Lexus already confirmed she was in the right place. Brooke sat for a few minutes silently cursing the meeting that had brought her there.

"_Mrs. Scott, I had my secretary forward you a rough draft of what we intend to ask for in the settlement from Mr. Scott. We are going to ask for a lump sum of 45 million dollars as well as ownership of the Greenwich, Connecticut estate, that is valued at 3.7 million dollars. Also once the child is born, we seek full and permanent custody and a child support rate of 20,000.00 per month that will equal to the amount of 240,000.00 a year. A pretty heft sum for one stupid night, huh? What do you think?"_

_Brooke looked over at the man she had hired to represent her in her divorce. Phillip Bassi had a reputation as one of the finest, toughest and most expensive divorce lawyers in the country. He was a shark, guaranteed to waltz out of court with a large cash settlement and anything else his clients so desired. And now the shark was in front of her, million dollar smirk so visible on his face as he promised her the world._

"_Sure, Mr. Bassi", Brooke grinned. "I think my soon to be ex husband is going to get exactly what he deserves."_

_But underneath the confident grin, the perfect hair and make up and a designer suit lay doubt. Money. That's what it had all of a sudden come down to and the very thought made Brooke ill._

"_One more thing, Mrs. Scott and I just want you to know that this divorce is going to get messy. Oh in all my years I have seen them get pretty ugly, especially when such large sums of money are at stake. Now I sympathize with you and with everything that man has put you through. I want you to come out on top and take him to the cleaners…believe me, we will but there is one thing I think we ought to do first."_

"_What's that?"_

"_In order to win this game, it might require a bit of playing by his rules. I know very well the legal counsel your husband has hired to represent him. Trust me when I say they will have a ton of tricks up their sleeves so we have to beat them to the punch so to speak."_

"_And how do we do that? What are you getting at, Mr. Bassi?"_

"_I am saying, Mrs. Scott that it is in your best interest to attend one or two of those counseling sessions with your husband."_

"_I absolutely will not! There is no way…"_

"_Mrs. Scott, please let me finish. I know this is something you don't want to do but in my professional experience and opinion, I've found that this type of maneuver will only work to our advantage. Now what are a few hours here and there listening to the cretin pour out his heart and soul to some shrink? Just think of the end result. You and your child are financially set for life and more importantly, he'll be out of both your lives. He's punished and he suffers and you come out the big winner. Now what do you say, Mrs. Scott?"_

Brooke took a deep breath as she entered the building. Deep down, she had a bad feeling about it all. Lucas had been wrong in his actions but now she was being no better.

"So", Brooke heard the doctor's voice say. "You're going to be a new father soon, Lucas. How do you feel about that?"

He was facing away from her but she could only imagine the smile on his face. His voice completely changed when he talked about their child.

"It's pretty exciting. I mean, I'm really happy. Brooke and I went through a lot to make this pregnancy happen and I'm glad it did. Even if we're not together and she doesn't want to be a family like we planned, I'm still glad we're gonna have this kid."

"What are you most looking forward to?"

"Everything", Lucas said honestly. "If it's a little girl, I have the feeling that I'll be way too protective. I mean, she'd definitely turn out to be a real daddy's girl. And if we have a boy, I just want to spend time with him and teach him how to be a man. Ride bikes, play catch…all that stuff my Old Man never bothered doing with me."

Brooke's hand instinctively touched her stomach as Lucas' words touched her heart.

"In our previous sessions we've talked about how important it is that you spend time with and be a father to your child. How do you feel the impending divorce with your wife will affect all this?"

Lucas sighed and looked down at the floor for a few minutes before speaking.

"I don't know. Honestly, Doc, I don't know how this is all gonna pan out once the baby gets here. I do know that Brooke hates me. That's about the only sure thing I do know right now. And who could blame her? Every time we see each other she either yells, cries, or hits me and sometimes all of the above. I know us fighting all the time won't be good for a kid and trust me, I wouldn't want our child to see that. Then on the other hand, I worry about Brooke being a single mom and me being a single dad. See, I believe children need both parents together in their lives. Family is very important to me and I didn't have that growing up. It was just me and my mother. And Mom was a great mom and she busted her ass and basically put her life on hold to make sure I had things and was happy. I will always love and respect her for that but at the same time, I have so much animosity and resentment towards my father, Dan, for not being there. I don't want to be that guy, that absentee parent. I don't want to be Dan Scott."

Brooke pulled herself together and knocked on the door. She had been eavesdropping for way too long and Luke's confessions and fears were really starting to get to her.

"Ma'am, may I help you?" the counselor asked.

"Brooke", Lucas said, surprised as he stood with bated breath.

"Hello", Brooke said calmly as she shook the doctor's hand and ignored her husband. "I am Brooke Davis Scott."

"Dr. Benjamin Parker is the name. I'm glad you could join us. Please have a seat, Mrs. Scott", Dr. Parker offered as the three sat down to an awkward silence. "Lucas and I were just talking about the upcoming birth of your child in six months. It must be a very thrilling yet nervous time for you. Would you care to share your feelings on that with Lucas and myself?"

"No", she responded adamantly.

"No?"

"Look, I'm only here on the advice of my attorney. He said it would make things easier. That's all I'm concerned about. So I'm really not interested in sharing feelings or Lucas' feelings or your feelings or any of that Dr. Phil shit."

She was angry and annoyed but Dr. Parker simply nodded at her outburst.

"Very well. Just sit back and relax and Lucas and I will continue on. Now where were we…oh. Lucas, you were talking about the baby. Now I wanted to ask, what is the one thing for you that will be most exciting and special with you and your son or daughter?"

Lucas felt slightly uncomfortable with Brooke in the room practically staring daggers at him but he took a deep breath and said his peace anyway. His words were from the heart.

"I think for me, the best thing is when I get to meet my child for the first time", Lucas said. "When I get to hold him or her and look into its eyes and see a piece of me…and a part of Brooke. Just knowing that child is ours and it is something I helped to create that is totally separate from me but at the same time is still me…well, I think that's pretty amazing."

"Okay", Dr. Parker said as he furiously scribbled notes. "Now what is the worst thing? When it comes to being a parent and being a part of this child's life, what do you think will be the worst or hardest part?"

"Honestly? Man, I think about this everyday too. I remember growing up in Tree Hill and stuff and every once in a while I'd run into Dan or my step mother, Deb, or my brother, Nathan. And I used to hate it, especially when I saw Dan. But every time we came face to face, even when I was a little boy, I'd always stare him down like a man. I'd look right in his eyes and he'd eventually look away and I'd end up hating him even more. You know, that really bothered me because I didn't look at him and see a father. I…I saw nothing. And he wasn't even man enough to sit down and explain it to me. That really sucked looking at from the abandoned kid's point of view. Now it's scary because when my child is born, eventually I'll have to look at the situation from the other side of the fence. I won't be a coward like Dan. I'll look at my kid and tell them the truth about how I messed up and how much I hurt their mother. They may or may not understand and they'll probably end up hating me but that's just the chance I have to take."

Brooke felt her tears funnel in an unstoppable burst of sorrow. For a split second she didn't see the evil man who had lied and cheated. She saw a wounded but good hearted boy who was the father of her child. He was the man she loved. He was her Broody.

"Mrs. Scott, are you alright?" Dr. Parker asked as he handed her a tissue.

"I'm okay…"

"Brooke, I know I've said it a million times but I'm sorry. So sorry. Losing you and not being able to be with you and be apart of your life and be apart of this pregnancy is killing me. I know that you don't want me anymore and I can live with that but please don't take away my child. This baby is all I have left and maybe I have no right to ask but I hope we can do this together. You may not love me anymore but I still love you…and I love our baby."

Brooke wanted to yell. She wanted to curse and stamp her feet. She wanted to slap Lucas hard across his face and inflict just a tad of the pain he had made her feel for the last few months. Instead only a single tear fell and she could only utter one thing.

"I know you love me, Luke. And I know you love the…our baby. And I listen to you cry and pour your heart out and it touches me. It really does but this is so hard. I can't. I just can't…"

Sobbing, she fled from the room.

Brooke sat in her car crying her eyes out. Emotional from the preganancy and emotional from being so close to Lucas again had all been too much. The purpose of her crashing the therapy session was to secure more money in her divorce settlement. But none of that mattered, she thought as she sobbed. She didn't want Lucas' money. She didn't even want a divorce. All she wanted was her old life back. She wanted it to be simple and happy again the way it was when she and Lucas had love and trust.

"Mrs. Scott?"

Brooke jumped as Dr. Parker tapped on her window. She dabbed her eyes as she rolled it down.

"Dr. Parker, I'm really sorry about earlier…"

"It's okay. You don't have to explain. I have worked in family counseling for 15 years and I've helped thousands of people like you."

"You can't help me. No one can. Dr. Parker, I still love Lucas very much. He's my husband and you don't devote ten years of your life to someone then all of a sudden stop loving them even if they do screw up. Believe me, I have thought long and hard about everything. I do still love Luke and I miss him and I miss the good times and I want us to be a family more than anything but how can we? I can't forgive or forget what he did. I miss him terribly and I desperately want to believe that this was just one awful, isolated incident but I just can't get past it no matter how hard I try. I am going to have a baby with this man for God's sake and I would do anything to save our marriage but I think it's too late."

"It's never too late", Dr. Parker said. "Mrs. Scott, your situation is not unique and more importantly, it's not hopeless."

"You don't know that…"

"I do know that I've helped so many people like you. And I'd like to try and do something for both you and Lucas but you have to give it a chance."

"I don't know…"

"I'm just asking for a chance. You make an effort and show up, I'll do my best to get you guys through it. No promises on either side. Now what do you say?"

Brooke closed her eyes. Maybe help and hope were on the way after all. It would just be up to her to make that first move. And the first step was the toughest…


	19. Letting Go Is The Hardest Part

Brooke and Lucas sat on the chair in Dr. Parker's office. She was now 13 weeks pregnant, her growing belly concealed by a silk Donna Karan button up. It was the second counseling session since Brooke had agreed to try to work through the marital issues. Her sudden compliance had been a shock for Lucas for a secret thrill nevertheless although he was still weary about getting his hopes up. She was still angry and at times her tone directed towards him could be a little hostile but at least she was there. At least they were trying. At least it was a step in the right direction.

"Brooke, let me ask you a question", Dr. Parker began as he tapped a pencil on the arm of his chair. "Prior to the indiscretion in Sacramento, what were your feelings toward your husband, Lucas?"

"I loved him very, very much", Brooke shrugged. "We were happy…at least I thought we were."

"Did you think you'd be together forever?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did. I mean, I didn't get married with the intention to get divorced. When we said our vows, I really meant them and I thought Lucas did too. You see, I come from a crazy family. I always had money growing up but my parents weren't around a lot. They were always working or off on trips and stuff. When I was younger, I got stuck with the nanny most of the time and when I was 12 and they thought I was old enough to stay by myself, that's what happened. I'd get left alone a lot."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"I don't know. I mean, it was my life. I'd wonder why it had to be that way sometimes or when I saw my friends with happy parents who loved them and spent time with them and were home every night, I'd get really sad. But most of the time I just dealt with it. I had no choice. That's just the way things were until…"

"Until what?"

"Until Lucas came along", Brooke sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Before it was just me. I had my best friend, Peyton Sawyer, and we spent most of our time together but other than that, I was pretty much alone. I had other friends and I was popular but I couldn't really open up to people. I guess inside I was hurting but on the outside I chose to be the happy go lucky, always smiling cheerleader. Then I discovered boys and they discovered me. They really seemed to like me and the attention was so nice. I wasn't used to it. Looking back now, I see they were only using me. Either it improved their social status to be seen with Brooke Davis or they just wanted to get in my pants. And most of the time…well, most of the time, I let them. I'm not proud of it but it happened. I loved the attention and I wanted them to like me so I put out. And when I realized that these people didn't really care about me, I kind of put a wall up. I had to turn my heart off so I wouldn't get hurt. And it worked. I didn't give a damn about any of those guys until I met Lucas."

"And what was so special about Lucas?"

"He was different", Brooke remembered with a fond smile as both Dr. Parker and Lucas watched her. "I can't explain it. He was very quiet and brooding and…mysterious. Most of the guys were jocks or nerds or players or preps…whatever they were, you could figure them in out ten minutes after meeting them. But Luke wasn't like that. He was interesting and complex. He was kind and sensitive. He didn't try to pretend to be something he wasn't and what you saw was what you got. The same truth that was inside of him is what he desired in every aspect of his life and it's what he wanted from everyone. Lucas was the first person to treat me like a lady. He made me feel special and wanted…truly wanted and not just for some fling in the back seat of a car. He broke down that wall almost instantly and I fell in love for the first time."

"And how was it? Was it like to be loved by him?"

"Perfect. It was wonderful to experience those emotions with him and know that he felt the exact same way about me. It was hard for me to let my guard down and open up at first but the deeper I fell in love, the more I trusted him."

"And how was it when you two were having difficulty conceiving?"

"It was hard. When we decided we were both ready for a baby, I got off the Pill and we thought it would just happen…but it didn't. Month after month was one disappointment after another. Then after a year, we were just devastated. I thought something was wrong and we'd never have a baby. I felt like a failure as a woman and as a wife."

"How do you feel now?"

"This pregnancy is bittersweet. Finally I'll get to have something I've wanted for so long and I am happy. I'm excited about the baby and being a new mom but at the same time it's hard because this is not the way I envisioned it. I thought Lucas and I would still be together and happy and sharing everything as a family. I always had this big picture in my head of when it's time to have the baby and Luke would be all nervous and we'd go the hospital and I'd get to yell at him when I'm in labor", Brooke said sadly. "Now it looks like I'll be yelling at Gordon or Chantal."

"In your heart and mind, do you think there is still a chance for your family? Do you want to reconcile with Lucas?"

"In a perfect world, yes but there is nothing perfect about this world or our situation. It sucks. I love Lucas, I really do. In less than six months we're going to be parents of a baby and there is nothing more than I want for our relationship to be as strong as it was say eight or nine months ago but that's impossible now, Dr. Parker. I miss my husband and every day I think about what it would be like to wake up next to him every morning and sleep beside him every night. I think about how much fun we used to have and how much we enjoyed each other's company. I still want to talk to him and be close to him and laugh with him and gross him out with my pregnancy cravings. I want to make love to him again but every time I come close to seriously trying to get back together with Luke, I get these thoughts...these awful sickening visions of him having sex with another woman. I think about his hands...his mouth all over her and I can't handle it."

Dr. Parker nodded and Lucas swallowed hard as Brooke wiped away random tears.

"Okay, Lucas", he said. "I'll ask you a similar series of questions. What is your opinion of your relationship with your wife prior to the incident?"

"We had a great relationship", Lucas stated. "I was happy. I really, really love Brooke. I always have. I mean, when we first met ten years ago, she sort of had this reputation as a shallow, flirty cheerleader. And one night we hung out and we talked and I got to know the real Brooke. I think I fell in love that night because I saw the other half of me. She completed me. I loved her fun and crazy side and she always made me laugh. On the other hand, we could talk about everything. I opened up to her a lot about my childhood and not having a dad and she understood that. Brooke supported me in everything and she was just a total sweetheart. And when we got married, it was perfect. I felt so blessed that I had found the woman who was going to be my life partner. Then we talked about having kids and we started trying and things got complicated. I never gave up hope but I felt like it was consuming our lives and driving us apart. I guess I should have communicated more, I don't know. But we had problems for a while. Through it all though, I never blamed Brooke or stopped loving her. I just made a mistake. A stupid, inconsiderate, awful, inexcusable mistake. I can't explain it, I can't justify it and I won't try. All I can do is be man enough to admit it and apologize and try to fix it."

"What are your feelings about the state of your marriage now?"

"Right now Doc, I'm just happy to be here and I'm happy that Brooke is here. I feel like it's a positive start towards the right direction…whatever that is. Sometimes I feel hopeful and I think we can move past the pain and go on with our family. Nothing makes me happier than dreaming about being with Brooke again, loving her and having her love and trust me again. I just want us to live together and raise our baby together and grow old just like we always planned. Then I think about the last few months and the horrible thing I did. I know I really hurt my wife and that hurts me more than anyone could ever know. I see where her pain and hate are coming from and I understand it. Our marriage could be damaged beyond repair and even though that very thought it worse than death itself, I know I have no one to blame except myself."

"Before me I see two people that have been together for a very long time. I see two people in so much pain but despite the hurt, they still love each other very much. Now an innocent third party is about to enter the picture. The question is, can this marriage and can this family be saved? In my opinion, I think it can. It's not something that will be easy or happen overnight but with commitment, devotion and a little effort, I have no doubt that it can. Brooke, your two major issues are forgiveness trust. Will you ever be able to trust your husband again? Can you forgive him? And truly forgiving him will be the hardest part in all this."

"I can't forget, Dr. Parker…"

"No one is asking you to, dear. You're only human. Forgiving betrayal by a loved one is never easy but if you choose to take that path, it's something you will have to stick with and work at constantly. You can't decide to forgive Lucas and then every he makes you mad or something triggers your visions of the affair, throw it all in his face. Letting go is the hardest part."

"I know", she said quietly.

"Lucas, how would you like to resolve this? If we could come up with a starter solution, what would you want right now?"

"For Brooke to move back home."

"Oh no", Brooke shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Okay, let's compromise. Brooke what would it take for you to move back to the Greenwich home? Not yet as husband and wife but let's say Lucas moved into your guest cottage. You'd still be close enough to begin working things out and sharing the pregnancy together."

"Dr. Parker, I don't know…"

"Just think about it. What would it take?"

Brooke thought long and hard.

"An HIV test first of all", she blurted out. "Lucas did cheat on me with that skank and who knows where she's been before him?"

"Alright. Lucas, is that something you'd be willing to do?"

"I already did", Lucas nodded. "I took and HIV and general STD test. Everything came back clean and I have paperwork if you need proof. Brooke, just so you know, I did use a condom with her. I know that doesn't make it all better but I just wanted you to know."

Brooke only nodded, fighting back more tears.

"Once Lucas presents those documents to you Brooke, is there anything else you could think of?"

"A lie detector test. I need to know where Luke's head is. I need to know if there have been other women."

Dr. Parker smiled.

"Well, well, well. You two might not believe this but this is your lucky day. Guess who has been certified as a licensed polygraph administrator? Lucas, would you be willing to take a test in the future?"

"I'll do it right now", he said, looking Brooke in the eye.

"Very well then. Brooke, do you have any objections?"

Brooke shook her head as Dr. Parker began the set up. It was too tense and awkward to look at Lucas just yet. In the minutes it took the therapist to set everything up, Brooke thought her heart might beat right out of her chest. Finally, a half hour or so later, everything was prepared and Lucas was in the "hot seat", Brooke sitting a few feet away as Dr. Parker asked a string of questions. When they were done, the results were ready almost immediately.

"Brooke, as you heard, I asked Lucas a series of questions that have come up in our sessions. The results go as follows...I asked Lucas excluding the one night of being unfaithful in California, had he ever cheated on you. He said no and he was telling the truth. I asked if he ever had any intention to be unfaithful again. He said no and he was telling the truth. I asked if he loved the woman he slept with and he said no. He was telling the truth. I asked if he had ever once stopped loving you, Brooke. He said no and was telling the truth. I asked if Lucas was sorry and remorseful for his one night stand. He said yes and according to the test was telling the truth. May I remind you these lie detectors are admissible in a court of law and bear an accuracy rating of 99.87 percent. The results are conclusive."

Lucas and Brooke both immediately broke down after Dr. Parker disclosed the outcome of the polygraph. With shaking hands he went over to hug his wife and although her body tensed at first, she eventually relaxed. Lucas could not contain his sobs as he held her. It felt so good to have Brooke back in his arms again.

"I am so sorry I hurt you", he whispered. "Please. Please come back home."


	20. One Brief Moment

**_Author's Note: Guys, I am finally back! Sorry about the recent lack of updates that I totally blame on my increased work load, busier social life and temporary writer's block! But I was determined to get this chapter out today and more will follow tomorrow. So please enjoy and thanks for your patience. As always, I love the reviews and keep them coming. Carys, Jessica, Ann, Colleen and tardychic...you guys are ALWAYS there and I love you for it. Hope this next segment doesn't disappoint. And to EVERONE who has ever read and especially reviewed...thank you, thank you, thank you. Also to Helen who submitted the "feedback of the week", lol. I love your comments, compliments and detailed review. You're a sweetheart and while it's nice to accept constructive criticism, never in the process let someone else destroy your dream or knock your talent!!! : )_**

"Is that the last of everything?" Lucas asked as he wiped at his brow.

"I think so", Brooke nodded. "I've got all my stuff unpacked and set up. The only thing left to do now is tackle the baby's room."

Lucas smiled at just the thought of the addition of a nursery. He couldn't wait to be a dad and at least Brooke had moved back into the Connecticut house. He of course was residing on the property's guest cottage but at least it was a start. After all the heartache and turmoil, he'd take what he could get and having Brooke in Greenwich and at least speaking to him was a considered blessing.

"Well I could help you with that", Lucas offered. "Setting up the baby's room. We could do it together...if you want."

"That's fine", she shrugged.

"Cool. Um, maybe we could have dinner together tonight in the main house. You know, discuss plans for the nursery and all..."

"Um, yeah, whatever. We'll see", Brooke sighed.

Less than one full day together in the house and already it was turning into exactly what Brooke didn't want. With lots of reluctance, she had decided to move back to the Connecticut home. The decision had been difficult, one she had agonized over for days but in the end, it just seemed like the right thing to do, whatever that was. Now she was plagued with self doubt only further agitated by the look of hope in Luke's eyes. She could admit her love for him and even the fact that she missed the way things used to be but no amount of hope in the world could erase the wounds of the past.

"Well I'm kind of tired and all. I'm gonna go lie down. I guess I'll see you around later..."

"Okay. Um, if you need anything Brooke, just let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I'm glad you're home."

She nodded and as she closed the door to the guest bedroom nearest what was going to be the nursery. Even with Luke safely tucked away in the guest cottage, there was no way she could bring herself to sleep in what had been their marital bedroom. They had shared too many happy memories there. They had made love too many times there. And it was there they'd had the awful final confrontation where she had walked out on their marriage. The room was evil as far as she was concerned and with all the memories it was simply too much to take.

Lucas sighed as he cleaned up the empty boxes and various remnants from Brooke's move. His emotions were mixed to say the least. He was thrilled to have her home again but the roommate type situation was a little weird to say the least. It had never been like that before. She had always been...Brooke. Happy, smiling, flirty, cheery Brooke. Now it was two strangers tip toeing around each other never knowing exactly what to say. He was more than grateful to have her back in his life but he secretly wondered if it would ever get better. Would they ever be able to restore the love and comfort they had once shared?

* * *

Brooke pushed the meat around on her plate with her fork. All of a sudden the pork chop was the most interesting thing in the world. She couldn't stop staring at it or the plate or the table or the floor...anywhere other than the estranged husband who sat awkwardly across from her.

"I talked to Nate and Hales today. They're doing good. She, um, said she would e-mail us some pictures of Tristan..."

Brooke nodded.

"Also there is some stuff I wanted to get for the baby's room if you want to take a look at it together or maybe we can go shopping..."

"I've already picked out most of the stuff but if you found some things then I guess I could take a look."

"That's cool. Uh whenever you're not busy. I...I just thought it would be something fun we could do together."

"Okay", she shrugged.

"I was hoping that for your next doctor's appointment, maybe I could come along. I mean, I'd really like to be there for the first ultrasound and all..."

"I'll have more asparagus, please", Brooke nodded to the chef.

The "family" dinner Lucas had so looked forward to was not going exactly according to plan.

"Nathan and Haley are taking the kids to Barbados on vacation next month. Haley wanted to know if we would join them..."

Brooke slammed down her fork a little harder and quicker than she meant to.

"Lucas!"

Right away a look of hurt registered across his face.

"Brooke, I'm sorry if..."

"Lucas, just hear me out", she began in as gentle a voice as possible. "Look, I loved back here because I'm sick of hating you and fighting with you and I wanted to give you a chance to be closer to the...our baby. It's still hard for me and it wasn't the easiest decision, but I think it's fair. We have come a long way and I'm really trying here but it's a very long and tedious road we still have to travel to get to where we're going to end up."

"And where is that?" he asked softly.

"I don't know", Brooke answered honestly. "Lucas, to tell you the truth, I don't really know. All I know is that I am making an effort here and I will continue to do so. I will be civil and we can try to work out an arrangement that will be best for our child but beyond that, I don't know what you want from me."

"I just want to start over. I just want us to be a family."

"In a perfect world, yeah but nothing is perfect, Luke. I'm not and you sure as hell aren't. All I can give you is one day at a time. But for now I can't sit here and make nice and have dinner with you every night and go baby shopping like none of this ever happened."

"Brooke..."

"I'm sorry but I'm not your friend and I'm not your wife anymore."

"Brooke..."

Her cell phone rang and she breathed a collective sigh of relief. Saved by the bell!

"This is Peyton, I think I better take it. Excuse me, please."

Brooke retreated upstairs to the safety of her bedroom.

"Hey you, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, you actually saved me", Brooke sighed. "What's going on with you?"

"Not a lot. Work is going okay, Jake is fine and we just had to ground Jenny...again but other than that I'd say life is pretty normal. Now how are things your way?"

"Let's see, I hate a whole tub of Cherry Garcia ice cream today, I puked twice while attempting to brush my teeth and according to the scale I have gained a whopping seven pounds...oh and not to mention, I finally moved back to Connecticut yesterday."

"And how is that?"

"Awkward...tense...uncomfortable...suffocating...need I go on?"

"That great, huh?" Peyton laughed.

"Oh yeah", Brooke added sarcastically. "We're just a regular Ozzie and Harriet."

"You guys will be okay. Sure it's weird now but it's only the second day. Just give it some time."

"Pey, I'm not sure I want to."

"I thought this is what you wanted."

"I did too. I guess it is...sort of...maybe, hell I don't know. Who am I kidding? This shit sucks! Lucas and I are not ready for this! I am definitely not ready for this. I mean, I'm ready to start trying to building for something better but living with him or near him again is totally weird."

"Of course it's going to be awkward, Brooke, especially at first but with more time and more counseling, I'm sure it'll be okay."

"I don't know if I want it to be okay anymore. Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. And Lucas...well, he's being so...so...so..."

"So what?"

"Annoying!"

"How?"

"He's being sweet and I mean sickening syrupy sweet. It's totally nerve racking. And he offered to go shopping for baby furniture and he wants to see the sonogram at my next appointment and get this, when I ran out of ice cream this afternoon, he went and bought me some more."

"That bastard", Peyton mocked with a giggle.

"Pey! This is not funny! And whose side are you on anyway?"

"The side I'm always on which is yours and I know this isn't funny but geez, Brooke. At least the guy is trying. And yes he was a pig for ever cheating in the first place but the past is done and I thought you wanted to move towards a possible future."

"I do."

"Then cut the guy some slack. Brooke I know you're still hurt and angry but you have to try to get past this if you're ever gonna make this work."

"I am trying", Brooke pouted.

"Well try harder! You know you can't change what he did but for your sake and Luke's sake and especially your baby's sake, you have to move forward. I know it won't be easy and nobody ever said it would be but it's gonna take effort, real effort, Brooke. So if he wants to be involved in this pregnancy...then let him. It's a start. And isn't that the main reason you agreed to move back anyway? For the baby?"

"Yeah but..."

"No buts, Brooke. If this situation has any chance of getting better, then it's going to be on you. And if you don't want it to, then just drop it and walk away. But I know you and I know you want things to get better. I know you love Lucas still and I know you love that baby inside you and I know you want to be a family again. It won't happen overnight and no one is expecting you to just forgive and forget completely everything he did but my God, Brooke. You've got to start somewhere. Something's got to give."

Brooke sulked into the phone. All the pouting in the world wouldn't change the fact that Peyton was right. Brooke knew she would eventually have to meet Lucas somewhere in the middle but it was all so hard. She was honestly trying but it was hard. And no one would ever understand that unless they had walked a mile in her shoes.

* * *

Brooke smiled as she hung up the Winnie the Pooh figurines on the wall. Her color theme was white and yellow as she didn't yet know the sex of her baby and wasn't sure she wanted to find out. Brooke had always been a fan of surprises but at the same time she knew it would be impossible almost for her to wait a little under six months to know if she was having a son or daughter. Regardless she loved looking at all the baby toys, clothes and furniture. It was exciting putting together a nursery and she couldn't help but notice that Lucas had walked by four times already, trying not to be obvious as he peeked in on her. The fifth time she sucked it up and sighed as she remembered the advice from Peyton's phone call. She knew she had to start somewhere.

"Lucas!"

He walked in and she forced a small smile.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I, um, I just wanted you to see the nursery. This is what I'm doing with it so far. I...I'm gonna put the crib right over there by the wall. At first I was thinking more towards the center of the room but now the wall looks better. What do you think?"

"The wall is great", he grinned, totally happy that his mere opinion was valued.

"Thanks."

"Um...do you need some help?"

"No, I...actually, yeah. If you're not busy. I've got some paint and Brooke Davis Scott is gonna go out on a limb here and actually do the manual labor herself instead of hiring someone. Want to help?"

"Yeah", Lucas smiled. "It...it's good to see your creative side."

"It's the hormones", she joked. "Trust me, in an hour I'll be either too tired, too frustrated or too hungry to continue."

"Whatever you want", he grinned. "If you're too tired, take a rest and if you get too frustrated then you can just yell at me and if you get too hungry...well, I'm still on ice cream delivery duty, Mrs. Scott."

She smiled a real non-forced smile. Even when he referred to her as Mrs. Scott, it sent a familiar barrage of butterflies throughout her whole body.

"Well let's get started then. Oh, hold on a sec. Let me change shirts, I don't want to get paint on this one..."

Brooke traded her pretty floral print shirt for an old Tree Hill sweatshirt that had definitely seen better days. Lucas' eyes bulged as he inventoried the sight before him. He was in shock, in total mystified awe.

"What?" Brooke asked as he came to her and placed a hand across her belly.

"Your stomach...it's getting bigger."

Brooke had always had a super tiny waist complimented by rock hard wash board abdominal muscles. Now, almost four months along, her tummy was just starting to stick out from the rest of her body.

"That's what happens when you get pregnant, silly", Brooke nervously giggled.

"It's beautiful", Lucas gushed as he stared at her with tear filled eyes. "It's really beautiful, Brooke...and so are you. That's our little baby in there."

She closed her eyes and placed her hand over his and for one brief moment they were a family again. And for one brief moment, all was right with the world.


	21. Survival With A Smile

Brooke stared at her near flawless reflection in the full length mirror. As always her hair and make up were perfect to the tee. A sleeveless red maternity top overflowed black, designer Capri pants, accented perfectly by a cute new pair of heels. Pregnancy or no pregnancy, Brooke was determined to remain queen of the fashion world. Despite the turmoil that had recently engulfed her life, her appearance had always been the one thing she had total control over.

Running her hands over her stomach she sighed as she reached for her Louis Vuitton handbag. She was nervous, more nervous than she had been in a long while and when her cell phone rang, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What's up, Gordie?" she asked after briefly checking the Caller ID.

"Hey Mama. Just wanted to see if you want to stop for coffee before we tackle another strenuous day at the office."

"Gordon, I'm pregnant...I can't have coffee, remember? Caffeine isn't good for the baby."

"Well it's certainly good for me. You can watch me drink it."

Brooke managed a small smile as she rolled her eyes. The day had finally arrived. It was the day Brooke was scheduled to return to work, her first since that terrible, humiliating day when everyone had learned of her troubled personal life after reading about it in the paper. She had rushed out amidst a sea of paparazzi in a day that changed everything. Now two months later, she was preparing to return.

"Actually Gordon, uh...something came up and uh, well, I don't think I'm gonna make it in today."

"Humph!" Gordon snorted.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing except that was your excuse yesterday and the day before that one."

"It's not an excuse..."

"Then what do you call it?"

"You don't understand. I don't want to go, okay? I don't want to deal with a hundred flashbulbs going off in my face and having everybody whispering behind my back and looking at me with pity in their eyes like I'm the subject of one of their little do gooder charity cases."

"Well, you have to deal with it sometimes? Who cares what those bamas think anyway? And don't get ahead of yourself, Diva. I hate to break it to you but Britney Spears is back in the news this week. You and your two timing, cheating, double dealing, conniving hunk of an almost ex husband are yesterday's news."

"Good but I still don't want to go."

"Brooke Davis Scott!"

Brooke winced. She knew she was in trouble when Gordon referred to her as anything other than "Diva", "Honey Child", "Miss Thang" or "Girlfriend".

"Gordon, don't argue with me, okay? Just try to understand."

"Fine", he sighed. "But you can't stay holed up in that house forever. I'll try to understand but I think you're making a big mistake. You can't hide forever."

Brooke hung up the phone with Gordon and sighed. He was right. She couldn't very well hide forever but surely a few more days wouldn't hurt.

"Hey. I thought you were going to work today..."

Lucas. The very fact that he could and did seem to pop up at the most unexpected times was still a little unnerving for Brooke.

"Uh, I am...I mean, I was..."

"Everything okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Look Lucas, I really don't want to talk to you about this..."

"But you can", he said quietly. "Brooke, I know a lot has changed between us but we've always been able to talk about any and everything. You know you can come to me if you need to."

"Thanks but no thanks", she mumbled.

"Brooke..."

"I can't do it, alright? Is that what you want to hear? Well, I can't do it, Luke! I just cannot go back there right now."

"But it's your job and you love it. You've always loved it. You're great at it and everybody loves you..."

"You don't understand, Lucas."

"Would this have anything to do with the paparazzi hounding you and stuff?"

"How did you know?"

"I...I heard about it."

"Really?" she asked beginning to get angry. "Did you hear about all of my co workers gossiping and staring at me like I had three heads?"

"Brooke, I know it sucks and you're frustrated but we...you have to deal with it eventually. You can't let other people dictate your life like that. You just have to go in and hold your head high and shake it off."

"Is that right? Pretty cliché advice. And how would you know this?"

"Because I had to do the same thing. You think photographers aren't jumping from behind bushes to get my picture? You think my teammates aren't talking about me behind my back? Brooke, I do understand. I understand because I'm living it, too."

"Yeah?" she spat. "Well the only difference is, this is all your fault...not mine. So you can keep your advice to yourself. I don't need anything from you. You've done enough to ruin my life."

With that, she grabbed her keys and purse and stormed off. Before she knew what she was doing she was in her car and headed for the city.

* * *

"That is definitely a sock."

"I don't know", Jessica frowned. "I say it is the real deal."

"No way", Chantal laughed. "It's a sock...it's got to be."

"What are you two hags gossiping about?" Gordon grinned as he breezed into the conference room.

"Is 'hag' anyway to refer to your boss?" Jessica teased.

"Oh Boss Lady, you know I got love for you. Just wanted to see what y'all were up to."

"Actually, you can maybe help us out with your uh, expert, opinion", Jessica smiled. "Take a look at this print ad. It's the new underwear campaign for Sascha Naj. Chantal and I were just admiring the new male model and we need someone to settle our ongoing debate. Take a look at the boxer briefs. Now tell us, is that all man or half artificial stuffing?"

Gordon took one look and rolled his eyes.

"All man."

"Ha! I knew I was right!" Jessica gloated.

"No way", Chantal persisted. "Gordo, I think your intuition is way off on this one."

"Who said anything about intuition? I am speaking from first hand experience, child. You know the old saying, 'it ain't the size of the boat but the motion of the ocean'? Well our little model friend here, Randy definitely proved that one to be true. And it's such a shame too."

Jessica and Chantal exchanged horrified glances that eventually turned into eruptions of laughter.

"What?" Gordon shrugged. "You hags asked with your inquiring little minds..."

"Gordie, are you seducing all the models again?"

All attention turned to the voice coming from the doorway.

"Diva!" Gordon yelled as he ran to hug her. "I knew you'd make it."

"Yeah, yeah", she grinned.

Jessica and Chantal hugged her as well.

"Welcome back, Brooke. We really missed you."

Brooke nodded and their sincerity warmed her heart. She walked back to her private office linked arm in arm with Gordon as he caught her up on who was screwing who in the office and of course his latest escapades with the newest billboard hottie. He went on and on and even though she had tons of work to catch up on, it felt good to be back and finally have things somewhat back to normal.

Brooke went through the motions of playing catch up. There were a million messages to return, phone calls to make and meetings to attend. It was a little overwhelming at first and she was tired but she was happy to be back where she belonged. With a bag full of Hostess cupcakes, there was nothing she couldn't handle, she thought as she headed over to Chantal's desk to drop off the latest statistical report. By the copier machine a few of the other employees had gathered, fronted by Kelly Petersen, the token office bitch. Kelly and Brooke, although never friends, did run in the same social circle. Kelly's husband was a New York Knick as well and they all belonged to the same country club, Mortimer Hall. As always the women were whispering and gossiping but all talk ceased as Brooke came in to view.

"Brooke! Well it's so nice to finally have you back", Kelly said in her fakest voice. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Kelly."

"Uh, I was looking for you earlier actually."

"Oh?" Brooke questioned.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that as the wife of a Knick player, you're eligible to join the new charity club being sponsored over at Mortimer Hall. So, I mean, not that you need to, it's not required or anything. And I know you're really busy with work and um...other things, personal things, I'm sure."

"Right", Brooke said, looking her in the eye. "When is your next meeting?"

Kelly looked stunned. After all that had happened and been reported about the state of the Scott's marriage, Brooke would have some nerve to show her face at any social event.

"Uh...well it varies usually. I think some of us are getting together tonight."

"What time?"

"Seven-ish..."

"Seven-ish", Brooke repeated.

"Well, I won't keep you, hon. It was really lovely seeing you again. The pregnancy thing is really working for you. Go Knicks!"

Brooke rolled her eyes as the group dispersed.

"What was that all about?" Gordon asked as he emerged from the hallway.

"Just Kelly Peterson and her little ho posse catching up on the latest gossip, I guess. Anyway, it seems the Knick wives, headed up by our good friend, Kelly, are organizing charity events over at Mortimer Hall. She invited me to join but said she didn't really expect me to since I must be busy with my personal problems."

"Child, what do you care about that botox betty anyway? That trick wears so much green eye shadow it looks like her gall bladder just busted. Anyway, you do charity work on your own and at least it comes from your heart. Why would you want to join those fake, whack ass Mother Teresa wannabes?"

"That's not the point, Gordie. She acts like I don't deserve to be there. God, she is so snobbish and so full of herself. Granted my husband was an ass and yes he did screw around on me and yes it ended up in the tabloids and yes I left him and yes I am knocked up and yes he is now residing in the guest cottage of our once dream home but the bastard is still my husband. That means I am a Knick wife and I can join their stupid little group if I want to."

"True", Gordon shrugged. "But who would want to?"

Brooke pondered the thought all afternoon. She knew she was just asking for trouble but she couldn't resist. At seven sharp she found herself walking in to Mortimer Hall amidst the stares and audible gasps of several of its most elite and stuck up members.

"Okay, the last item on the agenda is fundraising for the Make A Wish foundation...oh Brooke, hi", Kelly tried to smile sweetly.

"Hi, Kelly. You start at seven, right?"

"No, sweetie. Six sharp. I'm sorry. You must have misunderstood me."

"Yeah right", Brooke muttered.

"Well everyone here knows Brooke, right?" Kelly asked. "And for the new ladies, this is Brooke Scott, wife of Lucas Scott."

It was something about the smirk on her face and the catch in her voice when she emphasized the name Scott.

"It's nice to meet the new people and for the regular members, it's good to see you all again", Brooke said. "I just thought I'd come down and see if I could be of any assistance with this new program."

"Brooke, dear are you going to be joining us for long? I mean as a Knick wife", Jacqueline Thomas, another snotty member asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this new charity club we're organizing will take a lot of hard work and devotion. We need members in it for the long haul. With all the problems with your husband as of late, I was just wondering if you guys would be getting divorced soon. This is for Knick wives, not ex wives, you know. House rules."

"Um, as I was saying...the Make A Wish Foundation...", Kelly uncomfortably tried to continue.

"As of now I am still a Knick wife and I am well aware of the rules because I am one of the original founding members who got this rocket off the ground", Brooke informed her.

"Excuse me?"

"In other words, the state of my marriage, divorce, and life in general is none of your damn business. What is going on with me and my husband is between me and my husband. If you want to know details, I suggest picking up the latest copy of the Enquirer. They seemed to know my every move these days."

"Whoa, whoa. You walk in here, late, I might add and start popping off attitude with our members? Jacqueline was simply asking a question and you jump down her throat", Kelly sniffed. "We were just concerned about you and Lucas so forgive us for asking about you and your husband. Gosh, we were just being polite. After all, our husbands aren't the ones going out sleeping with every Mary, Ann and Sue."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked, hands on hips.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"You know, Kelly, I was a little apprehensive about going out in public and especially coming back to work because I was afraid that people would talk about me. I thought I couldn't take the pity and the gossiping and whispering. Face it, my life as of late has become an open book. But I got over my fears, decided I had nothing to be ashamed of and decided to take back my life. I thought I had friends and co workers who were above the condescending and snotty behavior. I came down here wanting to give you the benefit of the doubt, but clearly you're still the same bunch of petty, snobbish, hateful little bitches you've always been. So sue me for making an effort but you won't have to worry about me making another one. I can't even stomach you people and believe me it's a lot easier to go home and face my lying, groveling possibly soon to be ex than to sit around and put on airs with you holes. Good night, ladies and I do use that term loosely. Have a pleasant evening."

Brooke turned and walked back to her car, a satisfied smile plastered on her face as the women sat wide eyed and open mouthed. She had said her peace and now it was time to move on. Being gossiped about and publicly humiliated again were her two worst fears and thanks to simplicity of women like Jacqueline Thomas and Kelly Peterson, they had come true. But Brooke had no tears or even regrets. She had made it through far worse and getting through the difficulty of the past few months, she had stamped herself a survivor. She thought good thoughts as she made the commute back to Greenwich, singing along to her favorite radio station. All in all it had been a good day and she was in a good mood. She had accomplished everything she needed to and as she saw lights on in the guest house, there was still one more thing that needed to be done...

"Knock, knock", she chirped as she stood by the slightly ajar front door.

"Brooke", Lucas said surprised. "Um, come in."

"Thanks. Um, I like what you've done with the place. Looks good."

"It's kind of messy", he apologized as he cleared a place for her to sit. "I'm trying to pack for an away game we have coming up."

"It's okay. I don't even have time to stay. I just wanted to drop by and first say that I'm sorry for this morning and also to thank you."

"For?"

"For the cliché advice", she smiled. "It really helped and I did go to work today and there were a few kinks and all but I made it through. So thank you for the Dr. Phil pep talk. It helped. And I'm sorry for going off on you. Blame the attitude on my raging hormomes or stubborn ways or whatever but I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. If we're going to be friends or get through all this, I can't keep going back to the past and blaming you for everything that goes wrong. It's not fair."

Lucas smiled.

"Um, thanks. That means a lot to me, Brooke."

"Me too", she smiled. "So I guess I'll see you around."

"Wait! Uh, are you sure you can't stay for a little while? Maybe we could talk or have dinner..."

"Some other time", she smiled again. "Have a safe trip."

Lucas watched as she left and drove back to the main house. He couldn't help but smile and feel warm all over. One more tiny step hopefully towards something huge.


	22. Love Makes Fools Of Us All

**_Author's Note:  Hey guys, yet another installment.  Hope you enjoy and I look forward to your rants and comments.  Thanks for everything.  As always, Carys, Colleen and Jess...I love you guys!  Ann, you SO rock and all I have to say is I pity the fool that ever pisses you off!!  LOL!!!  I'll keep trying to write you, kid!_**

Brooke smiled as she mulled over the magazines full of baby clothing. Sascha Naj was in the process of designing a new line for infants and toddlers and in the meantime Gordon had been steadily on the lookout for the latest in high profile kiddie fashion. "The baby will be dressed!" he loved to say with the snap of his fingers. Still Brooke couldn't help but to be more than a little excited. Each day her belly grew more and more and she knew she was one step closer to fulfilling her lifelong dream of finally becoming a mother. Putting together a nursery and choosing tiny booties and sleepers were just icing on the cake as far as she was concerned. Her train of thought was interrupted by a sudden knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in..."

"Hey, it's me", Lucas smiled as he entered the room. "I just came by to see how you're feeling."

"I didn't know you were back yet", Brooke grinned as she looked up from her books. "How was your trip?"

"Good. We beat Portland by 12. Just one step closer to the play offs."

"That's cool. I mean, I'm happy for you. I'm doing okay. Just enjoying my lazy Saturday. Gordie sent over these baby magazines if you want to look at the clothes."

Lucas sat down and began thumbing through the pages.

"Wow, they're so cute and small. And so many to choose from. Leave it to Gordon, huh? I can't believe Dolce & Gabana have an infant line."

"We've already done some baby shopping and he is more excited than I am", Brooke laughed.

"Have you decided, you know, when it comes to the sonograms if you want to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet. It would be a nice little surprise at the end of nine months, then again I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. But other than that, you're feeling okay?"

"Occasional fatigue and sickness but nothing out of the ordinary. It's just these damn cravings that are kicking my ass. Last night I ate pickles dipped in chocolate. Can you believe that? And I have been craving decent seafood for weeks..."

"Seafood?"

"Hell yeah. What I wouldn't give for fresh oysters and scallops...ooohhh and smoked salmon and a baby lobster. Yum!"

"Really? Look, I know this place that has great seafood. Maybe I could take you there tonight, I mean, if you don't have plans already..."

"Oh Luke, I don't know..."

Being civil was one thing, attempting to be friends another but Brooke didn't know if she was up to spending regular quality time with Lucas again. Besides, what if he got the wrong idea? After all, they were still legally separated and in the midst of a divorce.

"I promise, we'll go just as friends", he said as if he could read her mind.

"What if...no offense Lucas but I don't feel like getting harassed by reporters."

"I know. I feel the same way. But what if I told you I was taking you to a really low key place with delicious food and a private table where no one would bother us."

"I don't know, Luke..."

"Okay", he teased. "Fine. I'll just go by myself and eat lobster and shrimp and scallops and salmon and..."

"Okay, okay", she pouted. "Fine! I'll go but just as friends and this place better be low key."

"Friends and low key...got it."

"And for your information, I am only going because I am starving and this kid inside of me is on a huge seafood kick."

"Gee, thanks", he laughed. "Meet me outside in two hours. Oh and bring a sweater."

"Sweater? It's hot as all hell outside."

"Just in case it gets breezy later", he nodded, shutting the door.

Brooke sighed as she showered, washed her hair and stood in front of the huge walk in closet for what felt like forever as she decided on what to wear. Finally she chose a sleeveless off the shoulder silk ivory top, black slacks and heels. She had a shawl that would match perfectly. By the time she had applied make up and fixed her hair to its usual perfection, it was time to meet Lucas. She took one deep breath as she headed downstairs, praying she wasn't in over her head.

"Hey. You look great", Lucas smiled appreciatively as he opened the limo door for her.

"Thanks", Brooke replied uneasily.

A ride in the limousine had been the last thing she was expecting. The only thing that shocked her more is when they rode into the city out to LaGuardia International Airport.

"Uh Luke, tell me your idea of low key wasn't a Red Lobster special on the runway."

"Even better", he grinned as he helped her out of the car and over to where the private plane was docked.

"Lucas what in the hell? No. No way am I getting on this plane with you. What is going on? I thought we were going to dinner."

"We are. Come on, it'll be fun. And who knows, it could be my very last ride on this bad boy considering you haven't officially halted divorce proceedings and according to your lawyer you will be the sole owner in about a year so I figured, what the hell, right?"

She looked up to see him wink at his lame attempt at a half joke.

"I so cannot believe I am doing this", she muttered as she boarded. "Why the hell couldn't this kid just crave Burger King?"

The take off was smooth and the ride quiet. Lucas was just happy to be in his wife's company while Brooke had other things on her mind. She hadn't been on that plane in what felt like forever. It was funny just how quickly life could change.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, we are now descending upon our final destination, Calgary, Alberta", the pilot said as they prepared for landing.

"Calgary, Alberta?" Brooke asked. "Like as in Canada."

"Yeah", Lucas shrugged. "Oh I hope you don't mind if we make one pit stop before we eat."

Brooke sat silently. Her hormones were way too out of control to be dealing with Lucas in that type of situation anyway. She found herself torn between wanting to laugh, cry and scream all at the same time.

Another limo awaited their arrival at the Canadian airport and after passing customs, they were whisked away into the city. A few minutes later the car stopped in front of a theater. The headline read "A Midsummer Night's Dream".

"I...I love this opera", Brooke said to no one in particular.

"I know", Lucas said as he followed her up to their private balcony seats.

Pretty soon the opera started and Brooke seemed enthralled. Both she and Lucas had always loved the story of Shakespeare's characters Demetrius and Lysander who both vied for the affections of Hermia. Hermia loved Lysander but her father wanted Demetrius for a son in law. To make matters even more complicated, a woman named Helena wanted Demetrius. It was a twisted yet comical tale of two couples in love with the wrong partners and ultimately they are rightly brought together. As much as he loved Shakespeare, it was impossible for Luke to give his undivided attention to the opera. He couldn't take his eyes off Brooke as she watched so intently, laughing at times, crying at others. God, she was beautiful and he loved her so.

The opera ended to a resounding standing ovation and Brooke and Lucas left the theatre to have dinner. On the way out they couldn't help but notice a poster for the opera with the tag line, "Love makes fools of us all".

"You got that right", Brooke mumbled.

The couple was once again quiet on the way to Cannery Row, the fine seafood restaurant located in the heart of downtown Calgary. It was a nice place and as promised the dining was more than exquisite. There were no nosy reporters with equally hounding photographers. For one night they could just be a normal couple having a normal dinner.

"So did you satisfy your seafood craving, my lady?" Lucas grinned.

"Yes I did", she giggled. "I am happy and so is our baby."

"Good."

"Gosh, I can't believe I ever let you talk me into this, Lucas Scott. Jetting off to Canada for an opera and dinner."

"But you had a good time, right?"

"It was okay", she shrugged.

"Just okay?"

"Fine! Fine! I had a fabulous time! I loved the opera and the food and this is the most fun I have had in a while", she finally admitted with a laugh.

"Ditto. Brooke, I...I don't want this night to end...ever."

"What else is there to do, Luke? God, you've already surprised me with everything under the sun!"

He wrinkled his eyebrows and gave her a smirk. She was of little faith he thought as yet there was still one more plan on the agenda. They ended up at Beat Niq, a cozy jazz and blues club Brooke and Lucas had visited once before early on in their marriage.

"Oh my God...", Brooke whispered.

"Feel like dancing?" Lucas asked.

And they did. For a few hours they laughed and joked and talked. They listened to the music then held each other close as they danced. Brooke hadn't had more to drink all night than Lemon Water but she felt drunk with happiness. It was a good feeling that had her floating all the way to the airport. Before she knew it, her Cinderella like night was over and once again they were back at the Connecticut house.

"So did you have a good time?"

"The best!" Brooke yelled as Lucas walked her inside the house. "I still feel like dancing!"

She grabbed his hand and they both hummed a tune as they danced and giggled throughout the house. It was the first time in a long time that Brooke hadn't thought about Lucas's lies or affair. For one night they were Broody and Cheery again. God she had missed him! His laugh, his smile, the way he melted her when he gazed deeply in her eyes.

"You are so beautiful...", he whispered.

"Lucas..."

"I love you, Brooke...so much."

He couldn't help himself as his lips brushed against hers. He kissed her again and took a leap of faith by parting her sweet, rosy lips with his tongue. She didn't resist, instead, she responded by ramming her tongue down his throat, moaning in his mouth as she relished his taste.

They kissed their way up the steps and into Brooke's room where he gently eased her down on the bed. She let out a whimper when his hands found her sensitive breasts. She had been sex deprived for months and the hormones of early pregnancy had turned her into a raging, closet nymphomaniac. Brooke ripped at his shirt, loving the once familiar feel of his hard, bare chest.

"God, I want you", she breathed.

"Me too. Babe, I've wanted you too."

"Now you get to have me", she winked.

"I want all of you, Brooke", he said in between kisses on her neck and chest. "I want you. I want us. I want it to be just like it was. I love you so much. I know I messed up but tonight was a perfect night. We were perfect together. Don't you see, Brooke? We can have our life back. We can have everything together."

His words pulsed through her like a hot searing knife. All of a sudden it was back to reality.

"No!"

"What's wrong?"

"We can't...Lucas, oh God, you have to leave."

"Brooke, I don't understand..."

"This isn't supposed to be that. None of it is, Luke. Tonight was a mistake. Yeah it was fun and it may have been like old times but things have changed. Lucas, you and I have changed. I wanted to make an effort not to hate you because of our child. We owe that to this kid. And if we can be friends or maybe more one day, then great but not today.

"But Brooke, I love you."

"And I love you, too. That's why this all hurts so bad. But I can't. Not now, maybe not ever."

"But tonight was fun. It was perfect. Brooke, it was so nice getting caught up in the moment and forgetting about all the crap that has happened to us."

"Yeah it was but it doesn't change what happened. And it doesn't change what you did. Okay? We're not this happy hubby and wife duo anymore, Lucas. We're roommates at worst, trying to be friends at best. I'm sorry. Yes I love you but it's not about you anymore. It's about this child."

Lucas swallowed hard trying not to let the hurt show.

"Brooke, I know you're hurting. And I know it's my fault and I'm sorry. But I love you and I love our child and I want us to be a family. And we will be one day. I have faith that our love can do anything. And I will spend the rest of my life being a better man trying to prove that to you."

"Just leave...please, Lucas. Go."

He nodded and left as she sat on the bed, an avalanche of tears proceeding. That night husband and wife lay in separate beds, tears streaming down their respective faces as they remembered the good times of the past and the sweet short memory of one perfect evening.


	23. Fear

"Ha! Beat you again! I am the greatest of all time! Wimbledon here I come!"

Brooke grinned as she wiped her sweaty face with a towel.

"Okay, which ace are you, Venus or Serena?"

"Honey child, it don't matter because I look better than both of them in this fabulous little Nike skirt. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah and that's the only reason you beat me because I couldn't stop laughing at your little chicken legs", Brooke giggled.

"Diva, you take that back", Gordon protested.

"Okay, okay. Gordon, you have great legs."

He seemed satisfied at the compliment, which only made Brooke laugh more. It had been an unusually good day. Work was busy but Brooke had enjoyed getting back into the swing of things. After lunch at the Mayor's office and a string of high profile meetings, Gordon had joined her back at the house in Greenwich where they had played a rousing match of tennis. Brooke was the better player and surely would have won but the sight of her flamboyant best friend dancing around the court like Muhammad Ali in a tennis dress was quite the distraction.

"Whoo! All that hard work has worked up appetite."

"Why don't you stay on for dinner? Baby and I are in the mood for Frog Legs and Loaded Mashed Potatoes."

"I don't think so. Call me when you and Baby Diva feel like a nice juicy steak like the rest of us normal folk. Besides, if I keep eating with you and your creepy ass cravings, I just might lose my girlish figure and after all, if I don't watch it, then neither will the boys."

"Fine", Brooke scoffed. "I will have dinner all alone..."

"Halt the guilt trip, Miss Thang. I have a date tonight anyway."

"And what is more important? The lonely, pregnant best friend who loves you or some new flavor of the week piece of flesh?"

"Diva, don't make me answer that one", Gordon teased.

"Gordie!"

"What? Baby Girl, I have needs! And trust me, my needs do not get fulfilled sitting next to you on the couch eating cupcakes and ice cream."

"You're such a little ho", Brooke grinned.

"Call it what you want. Call me a ho but you won't call me horny, that's for sure."

"Whatever. Just call me when it's over so I can hear all the juicy details over Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream and Sour Cream and Onion potato chips."

"Girlfriend, I don't know how you do it..."

"Easy. Just dip the chip in the ice cream and..."

"Not that even though the thought alone makes me want to vomit. I'm talking about sex. Or in your case seriously lack thereof. You're a better girl than me."

"Gordie, it is not easy. Trust me. I am hornier than a, than a, than..."

"The brass section of a band?"

"Yeah...that's it. Good analogy, Gordie."

"Well, I feel no pity because that's your fault, Diva. You very well could have let that sniveling, conniving, no good, lying, cheating, two timing, mistreating, double dealing but nevertheless scrumptious, gorgeous, hard bodied soon to be ex of yours, hit it the other night."

"I'd rather be sexless for the rest of my life", Brooke pouted with arms folded. "That was a huge mistake, the whole night was. I'm just thankful I came to my senses before we ended up in bed. I can't forget what he did, Gordon. Lucas really hurt me. He lied to me, he spit on our vows and betrayed our trust. I don't know of I can ever be intimate with him again."

"When it comes to making love and being intimate and all that nonsense, then you're exactly right. But who cares about all that? I'm talking about denying yourself one night of pure lust. Heavy breathing, grinding, writhing, passionate monkey sex. Then when you got yours, you could have sent his sorry fine ass packing all the way back to the guest cottage."

"I know and that probably would have happened had he not opened his big mouth and went on that spill about loving me and wanting us to be a family again. That load of crap certainly jolted me back into reality. Anyway, I'm kind of glad he spoke up. Even though it would have been just sex, I know I would have felt like shit in the morning. It's just best to keep the barriers up and not even put myself in situations like that with Lucas. It's about principle, I guess."

"Then you're a better Diva than me. There is no way I could resist that handsome little devil. I say you be roommates with benefits but I'm no shrink and I ain't one to give advice..."

"Really?" Brooke laughed.

"Not too much, Diva. Not too much. Child, look at the time. I know I need to get my ass back to the city and get ready for my date. I need to exfoliate my pores anyway."

"Well who am I to keep you from exfoliating?" Brooke laughed. "Now have a good time. And don't forget to fill me in tomorrow. And it's been a long, long time so make sure you use the dirty words when you describe the experience."

"Will do", Gordon said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Brooke waved as her friend pulled his brand new Mercedes out of her gated driveway. It had been a good day after all even though the lonely nights and solo dinners did get a bit depressing after a while.

"Brooke...hey."

Brooke winced as she saw Lucas make his way from the guest cottage.

"Oh hey."

It had been an awkward week or so following the disastrous end to their Canadian venture.

"I hadn't seen you in a while and I just got back from a road trip. Um, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Fine", she answered as she turned in the direction of the main house.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other night and..."

"Lucas, just save it, okay? Besides, I've heard it all before. I know you're sorry and you don't want me to feel pressured. I know we had such a great time that it seemed like we could go back to the way it all used to be. I know that you still love me and you don't want to lose me anymore than you already have. I know all that and I know that's what you were going to say. Look, I don't want to argue with you right now, okay? I'm kind of tired and I'm going up to the house for dinner and I'll see you later."

"Okay", he simply nodded.

"Okay."

"Hey Brooke..."

What now, she wanted to scream!

"Yeah, Luke?"

"You look kind of out of breath. Are you sure it's okay for you to be playing tennis and all?"

"Actually it is, Dr. Scott", she rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, not paralyzed. Now is there anything else?"

"No", he said quietly. "Um, just have a good night."

She shook her head as she made her way into the house. Sharing a residence with her soon to be ex was quite an experience and one that was literally beginning to suck the life out of her. Why couldn't he just be? Why did he have to try so hard? Why did he have to be all attentive and concerned and loving? The very thought of it all made her physically ill.

* * *

Brooke's eyes opened and peered over at the nightstand clock. 12:04 a.m. She must have dozed off as the lamp was still on and the book "What To Expect When You're Expecting" has slipped from her hands to her lap. The book was the pregnant woman's Bible, Haley had told her and it turns out her sister in law had been more than right on that one. Brooke found herself engrossed in the reading for hours, learning about all the things she was and would soon be feeling. More importantly were the daily changes inside her body that she couldn't see. A new little life was slowly forming deep within her being. It had a heartbeat and a brain and tiny arms and legs were starting to develop. It was truly a miracle, her miracle she thought as she smiled and rubbed her stomach.

Everything was going exactly according to plan. It seemed like everyday the pouch of her belly seemed to stick out more from her body. The pregnancy was right on track except for the one thing she had been most looking forward to. She hadn't felt her baby move yet. According to the book, she was right around that phase and she was as anxious as ever. She yawned and decided she would mention it to the doctor at her next appointment scheduled a few days later. It was late and she was tired and had a full day ahead. All she wanted to do was set the alarm and roll back over and sleep but that idea was vetoed by the undeniable urge to pee. Brooke walked down the hall to the nearest bathroom and relieved herself. She wiped and did a double take as bright red blood appeared on the tissue. For a moment the entire world froze. Brooke finally brought herself to look in the toilet and to her shock and dismay, there was more blood in the bowl. Her heart stopped as she stood and realized it was dripping down her leg. All the books and the doctors had said a little spotting was common but she was practically gushing.

Okay Brooke, remain calm here, she repeated to herself. She walked into the bedroom and looked for her obstetrician's number. Her hands shook as she dialed it then there was a sharp pain that seared across her entire middle. Brooke screamed as she dropped the phone. The blood and the pain was too much as an unbelievable panic welled deep inside of her. Her mind couldn't seem to grasp what was happening but she knew she had to act fast. Stumbling, she made it down the steps. More blood. More pain. All of a sudden the room felt very hot and Brooke's legs turned into jello. She was determined not to pass out. Just a few feet in front of her, though it felt like miles away, was the intercom system that reached out to various parts of the property. If she could just make it...just reach it...a few more inches...

She collapsed as her sweaty hand slammed the button that reached out to the guest house. Please God let him answer, she prayed.

"Yeah?" finally came a sleepy mumble.

"Luke! Lucas! Oh God..."

"Brooke!"

"Lucas!"

"Brooke, I hear you. What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"No...please! Please help me!"

"Brooke..."

"The baby..."

Lucas felt his heart skip a beat as he desperately threw on clothes and shoes. He took off in a sprint for the house. The doors were locked and in his state of mind he hadn't bothered to grab a key. Then he heard her faint cries and his brain couldn't even focus on remembering the alarm code. There were cute little miniature stone statues of lions Brooke had had implanted by the front door when they first moved in. Lucas kicked at one furiously until it was loose and he used it to ram his way into the home.

"Brooke! Brooke, I'm here! Where are you?"

No answer.

"Brooke!" he screamed again.

Then he saw the crumpled heap in the corner. Her pale clammy skin, eyes rolled back in her head, and blood that had soaked her white nightgown an evil crimson. In all his years, Lucas Scott had never known such fear.


	24. The Tie That Binds

"Lucas, I'm so scared...", Brooke cried.

The ride to the nearest ER seemed like an eternity but Lucas had managed to arrive there in record time. Seconds after pulling up to the door and lying on the horn, a team of doctors and nurses were at the vehicle with a stretcher, gently loading Brooke onto it. She had regained consciousness, which seemed like a hell of a good sign to Luke but he knew they weren't out of the woods yet. He was beyond frightened but he knew he had to keep it together for her sake.

"Brooke, everything is going to be okay."

"What if I'm going into labor, Luke? Oh my God, the baby isn't due for another five months! It is way too soon! I cannot be having this baby right now!"

Her sobs and tears were uncontrollable so much that the emergency team was finding it difficult to work on her.

"Brooke, listen to me. I know you're scared, honey. I am too but everything is going to be okay. You've got to be still so the doctors can do their job, okay? Just hold my hand and look in my eyes. I'm not going anywhere and I promise we will get through this together."

His words had an amazing calming effect on her. She was still upset and with all the poking and prodding going on down below, it was easy to want to squirm around but Lucas was there like a rock. He firmly but gently held her hand, stroking the sweat soaked strands of her hair with his free hand as he whispered words of encouragement in her ear.

"Lucas..."

"Shhh, you're fine, Brooke. I've got you, sweetie. You're fine."

His words sounded remarkably soothing and calm and they showed no inkling of the emotional breakdown he was having inside. He looked over at the lead doctor who appeared to be working feverishly on his wife. Luke knew it was out of his hands now, that it was up to God and this amazing team of doctors and nurses helping Brooke. He wanted to cry, to yell at them and tell them to try harder to save their child. Instead he locked eyes with the head doctor, beseeching him with his expression to do something, anything to make it all better.

Lucas looked down at the tears streaming from Brooke's eyes as he desperately tried to control his own. Please, please God, he prayed. Don't do this. Not to me or our baby but especially to Brooke. She's been through so much. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she lost this baby.

As if God heard his plea for help, Lucas breathed a quick sigh of relief when the doctor spoke the first hint of good news.

"We stopped the bleeding", he said.

Those four words were music to the Scott's ears.

"Is our baby okay?" Brooke sobbed. "Did I lose the baby?"

"Mrs. Scott, your cervix is still closed which is a good sign and there is no indication that the fetus has been expelled although we won't know for sure until we see the ultra sound."

Lucas and Brooke held each other tighter. There was hope yet for their little baby.

"Lucas...", she cried.

"It's okay, Brooke", he said, kissing her forehead. "See? I told you everything was going to be okay."

For a few seconds there was a calm after the storm.

"Dammitt", the doctor muttered.

"Doc?" Lucas questioned as his heart pounded and Brooked clawed her nails into his arm.

"No heartbeat", the nurse said solemnly.

Brooke buried her face into Lucas' collar.

"Again?"

"No fetal heartbeat detected."

Lucas felt like he might faint. He would have lost it right then and there if it hadn't been for Brooke. His child's heart was not beating and his own may as well have stopped. He felt sick until he saw a look of pure relief etch across the doctor's face as he took a deep breath. The nurse smiled as well.

"Fetal heart rate?"

"114", the nurse said out loud.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked frantically.

The doctor removed his stethoscope and hooked up a monitor. A strong, steady continuous sound blared across the room.

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"That's your baby's heart beat, Mr. Scott. Sounds wonderful, doesn't it? Little heart's beating like a choo choo train."

Tears of immense joy and relief clouded Luke's eyes. He and Brooke could only stare at one another in awe. That sound, that strong, beautiful steady sound was the heartbeat of the child they had created.

After a few more tests, the nurse poured a cold jelly like substance over Brooke's abdomen.

"Mrs. Scott, we're going to perform the visual ultra sound now. I know the jelly is a little cold but just bare with me."

The jelly was cold but Brooke couldn't even feel the discomfort. Her eyes were locked to the screen in front of her where a fuzzy image was becoming more and more visible.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Scott. Everything looks good. Head to bottom, it is 4 and a half inches long, weighing in at approximately 3 and a half ounces."

"That seems so tiny", Luke said with concern.

"It's normal for 16 weeks gestation, Mr. Scott. Right now your baby is about the size of an avocado. In the next three weeks, it will go through a tremendous growth spurt. The weight will double weight and a few inches will be added to the length. If you look right here, the lower limbs are much more developed. The head is more erect than it has been, and the eyes have moved toward the front of its head. Your baby's ears are close to their final position, too. Some of the more advanced body systems are working, including the circulatory system and urinary tract. The heart is now pumping about 25 quarts of blood each day and we calculated the exact rate at 114. Anything between 110 and 160 is normal. Anyway, the patterning of the scalp has begun, though hair isn't recognizable yet as you can probably see. Although closed, the eyes are moving slowly, and the baby has even started growing finger and toenails."

"Oh my God..." Brooke whispered.

The couple was mesmerized by the color three-dimensional image on the screen. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Brooke stared into Lucas' eyes and they both nodded in unison.

"Looks like you have an active, beautiful, healthy baby girl."

Both began to cry softly to themselves. It was now more real somehow. Brooke's growing bump, the sound of a heartbeat and now an actual physical image gave proof that the tiny creature in Brooke's belly was real. It was no longer "it", or a distant thought or some pawn in divorce proceedings. "It" was a "she" and she was real. Baby Girl Scott.

"Am I okay?" Brooke asked.

"Everything looks good but of course we'll want to keep you here overnight for more observation."

Brooke nodded as her eyelids grew heavy and she was wheeled away to the maternity ward. She could not fight the physical, mental and emotional exhaustion looming over and soon she succumbed. Sleep was peaceful and rather deep and it was late the next morning when she finally woke up. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the light and figure out where she actually was. The wretched memories of the previous night came crashing back then she smiled as she remembered the heartbeat and the sonogram. All the heavenly proof she needed that her daughter was going to be alright.

"Lucas...", she whispered.

"Huh?" he said springing up as he wiped the sleep from his tired eyes. "I'm here. I'm here, Brooke. You okay?"

"Yeah", she whispered. "Will you...can I have some water please?"

He poured from the pitcher to the cup then gingerly held it to her lips as she thirstily sipped from it.

"You feel okay?"

"Yeah, but...what, what are you doing here, Luke?"

"Where else would I be? I wanted to be with you...and with our daughter."

There was something so tender about the way he said "daughter" that touched her heart and soul. She absently stroked his cheek with her fingertip.

"And how are we this morning, Mrs. Scott?" the doctor asked as he entered the room.

"Much better, thanks to you", Brooke smiled.

"Your discharge papers have been filed and you are free to go. Spend the rest of the week resting in a stress free environment and be sure to see your regular OB/GYN next week at the scheduled appointment. Before you go, the nurse will inject you with what we call a progesterone shot and you should continue those on into the third trimester."

"So everything's okay?"

"Everything is okay."

"But...Doc, Luke...um, this is all my fault."

"Brooke..."

"No Lucas. You were right. Yesterday after work, I...I played tennis with a friend. I felt fine and I thought it was okay. I guess it wasn't. I almost killed my baby..."

"Hey, hey, hey, it's not your fault", Lucas whispered as he kissed her tears.

"Your husband is right, Mrs. Scott. A tennis match had nothing to do with your episode last night. In fact, I encourage pregnant women to remain active in their daily routines and exercise in moderation. You can go to work, cook, shop, take a short jog, have sex...none of that is going to hurt the fetus. The tests we ran on you last night tell us that you have a hormonal imbalance. This frequently happens in pregnancies and it isn't your fault or the result of something you did or did not do. Your body just doesn't produce enough of the hormone that keeps your uterine lining sustaining the baby. The injections we are giving you are progesterone supplements will correct the problem."

Brooke breathed another huge sigh of relief. The baby had been saved, a possible miscarriage prevented. It had been another blessing from God but she shuddered to think what would have happened if Lucas hadn't been at the house.

"Home sweet home", Lucas sighed as he helped Brooke up the stairs.

"Yeah."

"You should get in bed and I'll get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry. Really I just want to sleep for a while."

"Me too", Lucas yawned. "We were up all night. Well look, I'll go crash on the couch and I'll be up to check on you later, okay?"

"No. I don't want you sleeping on the couch."

"Okay. I'll go back to the guest house but I really think I should be close by just in case you need anything."

"I don't want you in the guest house."

"Brooke, I..."

"Will you sleep here? With me?" she weakly asked as they stopped in front of the master bedroom.

"Brooke...are, are you sure?"

"Last night was one hell of a scary night and it could have been a whole lot worse but everything is going to be okay...and I owe it all to you, Luke."

He simply smiled and nodded as he opened the door. She changed into fresh bedclothes and he helped her into bed. He wanted to hold her, to touch her soft middle that was the safe haven for their child but he knew she wasn't ready. And for the first time he was fine with that. He didn't need more. For now just being next to her and knowing that their little girl was safe was more than enough.


	25. Trouble

Brooke, looking absolutely fabulous in a sleeveless, dark pink maternity dress had spent the majority of her morning holed up inside her office on what had to be the single most boring conference call of her entire life. Sure the initial ploy had started off interesting enough. There was to be a major merge with Sascha Naj and Kenneth Cole for a fall collection and plans for the fashion show, months away, were already in high gear. To assist Jessica Washington and the rest of the Sascha Naj crew, Kenneth Cole's chief Production Analyst, Felix Colwell, was being tasked to head the project. So for the next few months, this fashion big shot would share their office space and supervise their ideas. For Brooke it was just another manager and just another project. To Jessica and the rest, it seemed more like the second coming of Christ. The whole office appeared to be in a frenzy, rushing around, cleaning up, decorating Mr. Colwell's office with a deluxe gourmet fruit basket. She rolled her eyes and smiled to herself as she walked down the hall to the office of the only person who cared less than she did. Sure enough there was Gordon, feet up, giggling mischievously as his hands absently tangled the phone cord.

"And who are you sweet talking this lovely afternoon?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Diva?"

Brooke grinned as she put on her sunglasses and grabbed her friend by the arm.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. You're taking me to lunch."

"Oh no!" Gordon practically screamed. "You know what happened last time. Child, I am not fooling with your ass!"

"Gordie! Come on! It's just three blocks and I am starving."

"Yeah but last time we hung out, you got to bleeding and passing out and all kinds of carrying on. I just don't want to be responsible for anything else happening to Baby Diva."

Brook smiled at her friend. Gordon, always the drama queen, was actually being genuine. He had felt horrible after learning that Lucas had to rush Brooke to the emergency room following their tennis match. He had spent hours by her side during the doctor ordered week long bed rest and out of guilt had bombarded with her beautiful bouquets of every flower imaginable. Even though she had assured him over and over that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but worry.

"Baby Diva is fine, she's just hungry. And so am I. I know you probably are too so what do you say we ditch this place for an hour and go get some grub?"

"Fine", he finally sighed with a dramatic eye roll. "If you insist."

"And I do", she giggled.

They gossiped and laughed as they walked arm in arm to one of Brooke's favorite nearby delis. Gordon mocked gagged as his best friend ordered Pastrami on Rye with sweet pickles, onions, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise and black olives.

"What?" Brooke shrugged as she bit in.

"Nothing. That is just nasty, Diva. Pure nasty."

"You never know until you try it."

"Try it? Hell, I don't think I'd live to tell about it. I bet you go to the bathroom and it sounds like someone is performing an exorcism on your ass!"

"Gordie! That is so gross! I'm trying to eat here", she laughed.

"Whatever, hag."

She playfully kicked him under the table and moaned as she devoured her lunch much to his disgust. Pretty soon an hour had passed and it was almost time to go back to the office.

"Gordie, it's a beautiful day. I say we ditch work and go do something fun. I know! What about Coney Island? I haven't been in forever."

"As much as it would thrill me to see your hind parts screaming like a little girl on one of those rides, Diva you know today is not the day to be skipping. Felix Colwell will be in and you know Jessica will have a seizure if we're not there for the dog and pony show."

"Who is this Felix Colwell guy anyway? I know you know everybody so you may as well spill."

"Actually, I don't know too much about this cat except that he has some pretty powerful connections and he's going to be seriously involved with our fall campaign. Jessica has a lot riding on this so it'll be interesting to see how it all pans out. And I hope it does pan out because I am too cute to be in the unemployment line."

"I just hope this guy isn't a dick. The last thing we need is some old fogey , know it all up in our business."

"Child, with a name like Felix, what can you expect?"

"That's true. Who even names their kids something like that nowadays? I mean, really!"

"I bet he's older than Moses."

"With wrinkles and a bald head and a pot belly."

"And I bet he gets the biggest crush on you."

"Or you", Brooke teased as they made their way back to the office.

"Real funny, Miss Thang. You're a regular comedian."

"I try. Look, I don't know about you but I think I'm gonna take off for the rest of the day. I'll meet Old Man Colwell tomorrow. For now, Baby Diva and I are going to go shopping. Then I am going to go home and eat lots of ice cream and then take a nap."

"Must be nice…", Gordon snorted.

"It is. Besides, I do deserve one relaxing, stress free day without drama, don't you think? And maybe one day when you get pregnant, you'll understand", Brooke joked.

"Not this lady", Gordon winked. "Girlfriend, I couldn't imagine sharing a bathroom with another person much less a body."

"Gordie, you're priceless", Brooke grinned as she kissed his cheek and turned for her office.

She was startled by the sight before her. There was a guy, dark hair and skin wearing running shorts as he appeared to be snooping through her desk files.

"Excuse me! Hello!" Brooke waved out of exasperation as the guy continued to ignore her. "Hola?"

"Hola", the man smiled.

"Okay", Brooke sighed. "Look, I don't know who hired you but it is not procedure to have the cleaning crew sort through important office files, okay?"

"Hola."

"Great. Just fucking great", Brooke muttered as she began to gesture with her hands. "Okay. You aye have to get out aye and no touch stuff."

The man smiled and shrugged as he walked towards her and away from her desk. She noticed his nicely shaped legs and the way his muscles filled out the Polo sports tee.

"What? Janitorial uniforms must really be progressing…"

He only spoke more Spanish that caused Brooke to groan.

"Okay. Watch and listen very carefully. You…no…touch…my…stuff…no…more…okay?"

"Okay", the man repeated in a heavy accent.

"Okay", Brooke repeated as she headed to the copier.

"Hey you, how was lunch?" Jessica asked cheerily.

"Delicious but I was thinking I might take off early…"

"Oh Brooke you can't. Please! I totally need you. Felix Colwell is here and we have this conference call and…"

Brooke knew full well where the conversation was going and after all, it did seem a little unfair for the boss to have to beg. Besides, a few more hours in the office wouldn't kill her.

"Okay, okay, Jess. Now where is this Colwell character and is he cool?"

"He's around somewhere and he's a great guy, Brooke. I think you'll like him a lot. He's a very important man and I think he's going to do great things for this company."

"Whatever you say, Jess. I just hope he isn't an ass, you know? I've had my fair share today and speaking of, you might want to brief the non English speaking custodians about not going through our files and things when they're cleaning."

"What are you talking about?"

"The new cleaner guy. I caught him going through my stuff when he's supposed to be emptying out the trash. Then I try to scold him and he only speaks Spanish."

"That's odd. I don't think we have anyone who fits that description…"

"Sure we do and there's the perp right there", Brooke pointed.

Jessica inhaled sharply and leaned into the wall for support. The woman looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Hey buddy, what are you still doing by my office?" Brooke demanded. "This is Jessica Washington, President of the company and trust me she was not happy to know what you were up to earlier."

"Brooke…", Jessica faintly whispered.

"I…no…touch…your…stuff…no…more", the man spoke slowly with an accent as his hands gestured for emphasis.

He winked as he walked off.

"The nerve of him", Brooke huffed.

"Brooke…"

"He must be new if you've never seen him around."

"Brooke…"

"Good help is so hard to find."

"Brooke…that, that wasn't the new janitor."

"Oh? Who is he? Do you know him?"

"You could say that", she sighed. "That was Felix Colwell."

Brooke gulped and tried her best not to faint. So much for the old, fat, bald, wrinkled, know it all she had been expecting. Instead there was Mr. Tall, Dark and no English speaking Handsome. If first impressions were everything, Brooke knew she had more than blown hers.

"Excuse me", she called. "Yoo hoo. Wait up."

"Running and gunning, baby. You gotta keep up with me."

"So…you do speak English."

"We might not get very far if you keep trying to speak Spanish."

"Oh. Well I'm Brooke Scott and…"

"I'm Felix Colwell", he grinned as he extended his hand. "So that would make me your new and temporary boss for the next few months."

"Oh. Sorry. Um, it's really nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Sorry. It's just that you were looking at my desk…"

"I thought I might find some notes from your conference call."

"…And, well, you're totally not what I expected…looks wise and all."

"Oh because I'm Mexican?"

"No", Brooke's eyes widened. "Oh no. That is totally not what I meant."

"I think it is. What? You got a thing against Mexicans? You think we're only good enough to plow your fields? We can't work alongside you in the office or God forbid be your boss?"

"Oh God, no. I did not mean it like that. I…I am not a prejudiced person, believe me. I just meant that you were younger than what I expected…"

"I cannot believe racism still exists in this day and age and here in the city too", Felix said as he sadly shook his head. "That really hurts. I've worked hard my whole life and believe me, I have earned everything I have."

"I'm sure you have…"

"Don't pity me", he yelled.

Brooke's eyes brimmed with tears. The man before her was truly hurt. No matter how many times she tried to rectify the situation, she only seemed to jam her foot further down her throat. Now he thought she was an evil, ugly, vile racist.

"I don't pity you, I…"

"Of course you don't. Why should a wealthy Park Avenue socialite like yourself waste pity on a poor peasant boy like myself?"

"Felix…"

"Oh! So you don't respect me enough to call me Mr. Colwell?"

"I'm sorry. Mr. Colwell…"

"That's my father. Call me Felix."

"Okaaayyy…listen Felix, um, I'm really sorry that we got off on the wrong foot…"

"Maybe you should be more sorry that you're a racist!"

Brooke could feel her blood beginning to boil and that along with the pregnancy hormones could make for a dangerous combination.

"Look you! I don't know who the hell you think you are and I don't give a rat's ass how many powerful design connections you have, I absolutely refuse to stand here while you accuse me of such hateful things! I am not a racist! In fact, I am the least racist person you will ever meet. My friends and my ex boyfriends have been Black, White, Biracial, Asian, Latino, Jewish…I do not discriminate. Racism is ignorant. How shallow do you have to be to judge someone by the pigment in their skin? I mean, that is so ridiculous!"

"Are you done?"

"No…and I'll have you know that my best friend in the world is a gay, black man! Now. How you like them apples?"

Brooke was practically yelling and their confrontation had garnered a small audience. His hurt and angry expression turned to a large grin followed by a wink.

"That's cool. I know you're not a racist. I was just teasing. A little workspace humor. No big deal, right?"

No big deal? Brooke was ready to pommel the man with her Louis Vuitton handbag!

"What…"

"I was just having a little fun. Lighten up, toots", he laughed as he walked away.

Brooke could feel her cheeks burn as the others stifled giggles.

"Did you see that?" she fumed as Gordon walked up behind her.

"Trouble", he said shaking his head with a saucy grin. "Sexy but trouble."


	26. A Father's Day To Remember

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates. Blame it on my recurring writer's block, then of course the site was down for a while. But I am back and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the one before it. There is lots more to come and I look forward to your thoughts. Thanks Carys and Aly and Ann and Jessica, I love you to death, babe!! Thank you for all the advice and help and gossip! You guys all rock!!!!_**

Brooke hummed to herself as she made the last adjustment to Felix's proposal. It had been a week since he had started with the company and as promised, things were starting to take off. The man certainly knew his shit and she had no doubt he would take Sascha Naj to new and successful heights but there was something about his sense of humor that was hard to get and even more she couldn't figure out why he was so cocky. But he had his moments and in the past few days she even caught herself being nice to him.

"Brooke, your mother in law is on line one", Chantal buzzed over the phone.

Brooke wrinkled her nose. It was odd to have Karen call her at work.

"Hey Karen, it's me. What's up?"

"Brooke…hi. This isn't Karen. It's me…Deb."

"Oh. Hi."

Now things were definitely getting strange. Although Brooke and Deb had always gotten along, the two women had never been close. Brooke couldn't remember a time in ten years when Deb had bothered to pick up a phone and call her.

"I'm sorry to bother you especially at work dear but I have been trying to reach Lucas all day."

"He's away on the road. It's the final game of the championship tonight but he should be home by morning. I could have him call you. Is everything okay?"

"No. No, it's not. Um, Dan had a heart attack."

Brooke felt her hands slightly tremble. She had never been a huge fan of her dastardly father in law but she had never exactly had a death wish for him either.

"A heart attack? Oh my God! Is he…is he okay? What happened?"

"Um, I found him in the beach house on the floor. I called 911 but they

said I might have called too late."

"It's not your fault, Deb", Brooke tried to reassure her.

"I know but I still feel bad. Things haven't exactly been great with Dan and me. Hell, I think I've filed for divorce three times already. Anyway, despite our problems he is still my husband and I still love him. He…Brooke, he's in a coma right now and it's pretty much touch and go. I called Nathan and he and Haley and the kids are on their way. I just thought you and Lucas might want to come too. Maybe that's a lot to ask but…"

Brooke cringed at the lingering emotion in Deb's voice.

"No it's not. You guys are family. Despite everything, Dan is still Luke's father and Lucas should be there. I will tell him and we'll be in North Carolina sometime tomorrow…both of us."

"Thank you, Brooke. That means a lot", Deb sighed.

"Whatever you need."

For the rest of the workday, through the drive home, and on into the night Brooke couldn't get Dan out of her head. The situation all seemed so unreal. He couldn't die. He was too evil to die, she thought. As she rubbed her belly the thought crossed her mind that her daughter might never meet her grandfather. That could have been a good thing in a round about way but still. Aidan and Tristan had seen Dan and in his own way he loved his grandsons just as he loved their fathers, his sons, in his own Dan Scott way.

The thought of Dan dying even made her a little sad and she shuddered to think how Lucas would react. Would there even be a reaction at all? The father and son relationship had been tense over the years to say the least. Dan had spent the first 15 years ignoring his oldest son and the rest of the time heckling him. They had developed a civil relationship during the college years and in the time after it was often strained. Could Luke's anger even let him feel for the stranger who had spent so many hurting him?

Brooke sighed as she watched the final NBA game of the season. The Knicks were up by 13 with nine seconds on the clock and victory was imminent. Although she was nowhere close to forgiving her forgetting the pain Lucas had caused her, they had worked diligently on their friendship for the past few weeks and seemed to be making progress. And of course she still loved him so it made her heart swell with pride as she saw the joy and excitement on his face as his team secured a championship title Lucas had dreamt of all his life. He looked so happy and it made her sad that with one phone call she would have to be the one to cut short that happiness.

"Luke?" she asked as he picked up his cell phone on the first ring.

"Brooke, did you see?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah…I saw. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Oh man, this feels so good! You have no idea! I have wanted this my whole life! Never in a million years did I figure it would all come true."

"You worked hard and I'm proud of you and the whole team."

"Thanks Brooke. That means a lot."

"Lucas, um, there is another reason I called. There is something I have to tell you…"

"Are you okay? Is it the baby…"

"No, no, we're fine. Uh, Deb called. It's Dan. He…he had a heart attack."

It took Lucas a while to respond and muster a sound past the lump forming in his throat.

"Is he…"

"He's in a coma but…I don't know. I think you should go to Tree Hill as soon as possible. Nathan and Haley are already there."

"Brooke…I, I don't know. I don't know if I should go. I don't even know how I feel about that."

"Dan is your birth father and even though things haven't always been great with you two, it's okay to be concerned."

"Would it be wrong to hope that he dies?"

Brooke cringed at the coldness of his voice.

"I don't know. I can't tell you how to feel."

"I know. I'm just listening to the voice in my head."

"And what about the one in your heart?" she asked softly.

"Dan's an asshole but no I don't want him to die", Lucas sighed. "Still I just don't know if I should go back to Tree Hill. Why? This guy ditches my mom when she's pregnant, treats Keith and Deb and everybody like absolute shit, he rides Nathan and Haley and when he wasn't ignoring me, he was busy making me feel like he wished I were a stain on his bed sheet. Why should I go to him now in his time of need? Brooke, give me one good reason."

"Because he's your father."

She rubbed her stomach gently. Being with child sometimes shed new light on things.

"You're right", he breathed. "I guess you're right. I should go."

"I…Lucas, I could meet you there…if you'd like…"

"You don't have to, Brooke…"

"I know but it's okay. I want to. I should be there for you and Nate and Hales."

"Thank you", he whispered into the phone. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to hear you say that. Thanks, Brooke. I…I love you."

Brooke sighed as she hung up the phone. She would be there out of obligation if nothing. Lucas was her friend, the father of her child. She hoped he would be okay but she knew she could not be there as his wife.

* * *

Brooke walked slowly to the ICU. The hospital smell still made her stomach ill and her flesh crawl. Hospitals always brought back bad memories. 

"Brooke!"

"Haley", Brooke said as she ran to embrace her sister in law.

The women hadn't seen each other in ages.

"I'm glad you made it."

"How is Dan?"

"The same. He opened his eyes a couple of times but most of the time he keeps slipping in and out of consciousness."

"And Luke?"

"Hurting but hiding it", Haley nodded. "It's hard on him. But I know he'll be glad that you're here. He really needs you, Brooke."

Brooke nodded uncomfortably and as if on cue, her husband appeared. Haley gave them a minute to be alone.

"Thanks for coming, Brooke."

"It's family. Where else would I be?"

"But you didn't have to. And you did and I appreciate it. I know I've hurt you and Dan has hurt just about everybody so it would be pretty unfair to expect you to be here of all places."

"Well I am here and I always will be. Just because we're getting divorced doesn't mean we can't be there for each other."

Her words hit like a punch in the gut. They had been getting along so well lately. Sometimes it was hard to realize she was still going ahead with divorce proceedings.

"Thanks Brooke", he managed to smile as he extended a hand to lead her into Dan's room.

Brooke took it but jerked forward as she clutched her belly.

"Brooke! What happened? What's wrong? Are you…"

"Oh my God!"

"Brooke…"

"Luke, feel", she grinned, putting his hand on her stomach.

Like tiny little bubbles, she felt their daughter move inside her for the first time. Tears sprang to Luke's eyes as he felt it too.

"Amazing", he whispered over and over again.

"Lucas, do you feel that? Do you feel her?"

"I feel her", he grinned. "Hey little one. I'm your Daddy. Me and your Mommy love you very much and we can't wait to see you."

"Lucas, that's our little girl", Brooke smiled.

"I know. Do you know what today is?"

"Sunday?"

"Yeah but it's Father's Day. And here I am in this hospital hurting and angry and confused and Dan keeps drifting in and out of the coma. I kept thinking this would be a Father's Day to remember. I guess it will be. Feeling the baby move was my first Father's Day present", he smiled.

Brooke took his hand and squeezed it as they entered the room.

"He's awake again", Haley whispered.

It was downright scary to see Big Bad Dan look so vulnerable in that bed. His eyes focused across the room to Brooke's belly. She walked over and sat gently beside him. Taking his hand, she kissed the palm then placed it on her stomach. She knew that Dan had felt his granddaughter kick. It was a beautiful moment, one which everyone around held with bated breath.

"You're gonna be okay, Dan", Brooke whispered. "We're praying for you."


	27. One Day

Brooke groaned out loud as she tossed and turned in the unfamiliar king sized bed. Sleep hadn't come easily ever since she had arrived in Tree Hill to be there for Lucas with Dan's medical situation. Now at three in the morning, she was miserably hot and wide awake in one of the guest rooms of the Scott family home. Sighing, she dragged herself out of bed and crept into the dark hallway. As soon as she stood, the baby began to move. At first it had felt like butterflies, tiny little bubbles inside her and gradually the movements became more frequent and stronger. Brooke loved every moment of those feelings.

"So you're a night owl too, huh?" she grinned as she lovingly rubbed the bulge of her belly.

The door to the room in which Lucas slept was slightly ajar. Brooke entered and stood over the bed. The plan had been to wake him up. Maybe they could talk or watch TV or share a glass of warm milk but he looked so peaceful in sleep that she couldn't bear to wake him. He had always been a beautiful sleeper, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath as memories of the happy times came flooding back. Sometimes it was hard not to live in the past, for everything there had seemed so perfect. But it was now the present that was heading into a future Brooke had never imagined.

"Good night", she whispered as she turned to leave the room.

On the way out she nearly tripped over one of Luke's small overnight bags that had been carelessly left in the middle of the floor. She cursed to herself and reached down to nurse her stubbed toe. During the course of their marriage she had always had to remind of her husband about leaving dirty clothes on the floor or bags and other things in the middle of the room. It was an accident waiting to happen, she had always said.

Her attention quickly diverted to the notebook that had been placed on top of the bag and was now on the floor. From the combined dim lights of the outside moon and the inside hall, she could barely recognize Luke's scribbled handwriting. All of a sudden, her curiosity got the best of her. She knew it was wrong to snoop but she couldn't help it. Besides, he was fast asleep and she would return the contents as she had found them before he ever had the chance to awaken. Carefully, slowly she removed the notebook and took it back to her room. Plopping down on the bed, she nervously tugged at her lip before beginning to read, almost afraid of what her nosiness might expose. Finally she allowed herself to read the words before her. Nothing could have prepared her for what Lucas had written:

_Dear Baby Girl,_

_It's your daddy. I feel kind of bad writing this when your mom and I haven't even picked out a name for you yet. Believe me, we're working on it but it has to be special… perfect, just like you. First of all, it has to flow with the last name Scott and at the same time be totally original and beautiful yet simple. In less than four months you're going to be here with us and I still can't believe it. These five months have been so wonderful. I've never been happier. When I first found out you were coming, I was so scared. I didn't know how to be a dad. Babies require so much responsibility...this tiny, helpless little being who depends on you for everything. I didn't think I could handle it. It was something I've wanted more than anything but as happy as I was, I didn't think I was ready. But now I know that I am and thank God for that._

_Now that we know you will be here soon, we are the happiest people on the planet. We're so excited. I haven't seen you yet except for a fuzzy image on a sonogram screen but I love you already. I love you so much it's unreal. Every time you move or kick, it is the most incredible feeling in the world. _

_Your mother and I are so very excited. Wait until you meet your mommy, you're gonna love her. She already loves you too. She has been working really hard to make your nursery beautiful. I know she can't wait to see you and hold you and sing to you. She's the absolute greatest and we're so lucky to have her in our lives. _

_You will live a blessed life. You will grow up in a nice house with two parents and a great dog named Pete. There is a big yard and lots of trees and green grass and plenty of things to play with. No doubt you will probably be spoiled rotten with every material thing your heart could ever desire but I want you to appreciate the little things as well. I want you to swim in the pond and enjoy the sunset in the evening. I want you not only to play with toys and dolls and stuffed animals but the grass and the bugs and the sticks. I want you to enjoy a life of privilege but at the same time remain grounded and humble. I want you to be raised with the same values my mother, your Grandma Karen instilled in me…faith, family, love, honor and respect. We want you to be a good person because that is the more important than anything. Always be honest, never look down on anybody and treat others the way you'd want them to treat you. Be strong and proud, happy and free. Respect yourself and others. _

_God there are so many things I want to teach you but I guess there will be plenty of time for that. It'll probably be a while before you can read or even understand this letter so I guess I'm writing it more for me at this point. I just want you to know how much you are loved and wanted even before you're here. Already I look forward to your first word, your first tooth, your first day of school. I am just in awe of how truly wonderful this all is. The more weight Brooke gains and the more her tummy takes shape...the more you grow everyday just amazes me beyond belief. Your mother is more beautiful and feminine than ever thought possible. _

_Before I thought basketball was my life and that I was put on this earth just to be a NBA Superstar. It's funny how all that can change so quickly. That thought is so fickle and superficial now. Now I know I am here to be Brooke Scott's husband and to be your father. We are going to give you so much love and affection._

_Your mother is a very beautiful woman. She is kind, thoughtful, sincere, intelligent, articulate, funny and sensitive. I hope you inherit her creative juices. Her imagination is unbelievable sometimes. Anything she sets her mind to, she accomplishes and becomes a natural at it. Maybe I'm biased but I think she's brilliant… you'll come to see all that in time. _

_I am ashamed to say that once upon a time I did a very bad thing and I hurt your mom very much. She never deserved any of the pain I caused her. Maybe one day when you're older, I can be man enough to explain it all to you. I hope that you forgive me and I hope one day your mother completely forgives me as well. If not, and even if we aren't together, we will never stop loving each other and we'll never stop loving you. I have tried to be a decent person and live a good life. I've tried to bring smiles to people's faces and inspiration to their lives. Besides you, that is the one thing I can be most proud of._

_When you get here, there are so many other people who already love you and can't wait to meet. Your grandparents and godparents. Then of course Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley. They are great and because of them you will have two cousins, Aidan and Tristan, who will always protect you. You'll meet your Uncle Gordon. He is a character to say the least but oh well. That is something else you'll learn in time. That's just Uncle Gordie. But he's a damn good person with a heart of gold and according to your mom, a pretty cool shopping partner. Grandma Deb is a sweetheart and I have a feeling Grandma Karen is going to be the "fun" one, the one who will probably let you stay up past your bedtime and eat pizza for breakfast and have ice cream whenever you want. She can be a tough lady when she wants to be but why do I get the feeling she'll probably let you get away with murder, a lot more than she ever let me get away with. Then there is Grandpa Dan. I hope that you get to meet him and spend time with him and get to know him in the way I never did when I was a little kid. I just hope that he can be there for you…whether it be by body or spirit. He'll probably just make you want to kill him but that's another story. He's still your grandfather and you will love him and he will love you back._

_And you'll get to see the whole world. It's such a magical place. The sun and the moon, the stars, the fields, the water, the people...There are good people and bad people in this world and even though sometimes it may not seem like it, the good far outweigh the bad. Because of our jobs you will get to travel a lot. Your mom is a successful and talented designer and as for me, well basketball just runs in the Scott blood I guess. Who knows? I could be writing to a future WNBA star? I can't say that it is my dream for you to follow in our footsteps because my dreams are whatever your dreams are. No matter what, no matter how hard or demanding life may get, you will always be number one to us. We will never leave you, where Mom and Dad go, you will go. And if you're older and you decide that's not the life you want, it will be your decision. That is what is most important to me. That you're healthy and happy and that you always get to choose. You are the most wonderful and beautiful and special thing to ever happen to me. No matter what happens, always know that you were made out of the purest and strongest of loves. Already you are our everything. Thank you for being the final piece of our happiness puzzle. Thank you for being born. We love you so much... _

_Love Always, _

_Daddy_

Brooke was taken aback by the words she had just read. The love, the emotion and level of sincerity Lucas had displayed was overwhelming and his message to their unborn daughter had touched her in a way nothing ever had. That was her Lucas…the man she had married, the man she had loved ever since they were teenagers. It was all she could do to keep from running to him but instead she put the notebook back in its place and watched him sleep for a while before going back to the guest room. Tears fell from her eyes, tears of joy and tears of sadness as well over what might have been if only it hadn't been for that one fateful night.

* * *

Haley needed to get away and she stepped onto the porch for a much needed breath of fresh air. A few feet away from the beach house, stood Brooke staring off at the ocean. Haley smiled. Brooke had always been an incredibly beautiful woman but the glow of pregnancy just became her. It had been hard and so much had happened. It was no secret that the women no longer shared the closeness they once had but Haley hoped that would change in time.

"Brooke? Everything okay?"

"I'm fine", she said, smiling a tired smile as the sea breeze blew through her brunette locks.

"That's good. I just needed a break and to get some air. Um, Deb just called from the hospital. Dan is recovering and it looks like he'll be home in a few weeks."

"I'm glad", Brooke nodded.

"Yeah…look, um, I know we haven't had a chance to talk, Brooke and I miss that. We used to share everything and it hurts me that we're not as close as we once were. I know you have a lot to deal with and a lot has happened and I am truly sorry for all that. But I miss you and I love you."

"I know", Brooke said quietly. "Everything has changed, I guess. Sometimes I wonder how we all got to this point and what will happen to us now? To you and me, to Lucas and me…to our children."

"Brooke…"

"I'm trying, Hales. It may not seem like it but I really am. It's hard. And there is no way you could understand that and I pray to God that you'll never have to. It hurts so much."

"Luke is trying too."

"I know. I see it everyday. And I appreciate it and I respect it but it still doesn't change the past, you know? Last night I found a letter he wrote. The sweetest thing I've ever seen…he wrote it for the baby. It was just telling her how much we want her and love her. It's basically his thoughts and feelings about everything."

"He really loves you."

"And I love him, too. But I can't rush things or force my heart into something it isn't ready for. I have to protect myself and my child."

"That's understandable. I just hope one day it will all be okay. Maybe Nathan and I can buy a farm in Connecticut and we'll live next door to each other with lots of children and lots of animals. And we'll all be happy and everything will be perfect. And you and I will be together…like sisters."

The very dream made Brooke smile. A year ago it all wouldn't have seemed so impossible. At least it sounded good and Brooke could see the hope written all over Haley's face. If her sister in law could harbor so much faith, then why couldn't she? It was possible. Maybe. One day.

"Yeah", Brooke smiled as she reached for Haley's hand. "One day."


	28. Do You Dare?

**_Author's Note: Thanks for all the amazing reviews and feedback. It has really motivated me. I made some changes to my outline and instead of ending the story where I was going to and also in lieu of making a sequel, I just decided to extend this one. I won't make any promises about a happy ending but please remember we have a long way to go and ANYTHING could happen. So I hope you guys continue to enjoy..._**

Dan was going to live and that was the good news. Brooke and Haley had talked things out and had agreed to attempt to somehow restore the close friendship they had once shared and that was better news. But for Brooke the best news of all was returning back North and back to real life. The New York area would always be home for her and every time she visited North Carolina, she felt like another person almost. This time was particularly wrenching. It was more than weird to be there and not be "Broody and Cheery", to not be the crazy in love Brooke and Lucas. It was strange to sleep in separate rooms and treat each other with the guarded politeness of strangers rather than husband and wife. But that was life, the point where they were and there was no other choice except to deal with it. Brooke could admit that she missed and still loved Lucas. She could even begin to imagine somewhat of a future with him as a family but "thinking" and "saying" were completely different from "doing". As much as her heart yearned, Brooke knew her mind would have to remain in control. That had been the problem the last time. She had allowed herself to feel and be totally caught up in another human being. A human being she had loved and trusted, a man in her eyes who could do no wrong. But he had done wrong and his wrong had nearly killed her. As much as she wanted her husband back and to be a family, she couldn't just leave herself open to that kind of trauma again.

"Wow…he's so dreamy."

Chantal's words snapped Brooke back into reality from the La La land in which she had been daydreaming.

"Huh?"

"Mr. Colwell", the younger girl sighed. "Wow. He…he just takes control. And he's so smart and charming and handsome."

"Dreamy? Well, that's one you don't hear every day", Brooke half joked.

Poor Chantal was practically foaming at the mouth. Brooke shook her head. It had been almost a month and neither the fuss nor the praise had died down about the "great" Felix Colwell. For the life of her Brooke couldn't understand what the big deal was. Sure he was smart but almost in a cunning way. And the charm was thicker than maple syrup. And handsome? Okay she had to give him handsome but there was something about the man she didn't like. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but a feeling deep inside warned her that men like Felix Colwell were not to be trusted.

Brooke jumped a little as she realized that Felix's attention had diverted completely away from the meeting and was now focused completely on her. It unnerved her, in fact it was almost freaky. There he was in that custom made Armani suit, fresh shaven and smelling good, his black crisp and styled to perfection. He had spent the last hour or so charming one of the more difficult sponsors over a conference call. For weeks it had appeared that Sascha Naj would be denied the ten million dollar financing needed for the fall advertising and in the course of less than sixty minutes, this arrogant stunner with the quick smile and even quicker wit had managed to secure the deal much to the delight of management or what Brooke secretly liked to refer to as his starry eyed groupies.

Now he was staring at her, his soulful dark eyes boring a hole right through the core of her very soul. It was almost as if he could read her thoughts and by the look of the smirk on his face, Brooke wondered if he in fact could. It made her uncomfortable. She wanted to scream, to run but she didn't. In true Brooke Scott fashion, she returned his gaze and smooth smirk. He had charmed the pants off of everyone else in the company but he wouldn't get her. She was on to the golden boy's game and Brooke was one not to be intimidated.

"…That meeting was…productive to say the least", Jessica began with a wide grin as she smoothed her skirt. "And all thanks to Mr. Colwell who has done a remarkable job. Now if there is no other pressing business, we will adjourn."

"It's about time", Gordon huffed under his breath as everyone filed out of the conference room.

Brooke smiled. Gordie would always be on her side. They had seemed to be the only ones not wearing rose colored glasses when it came to Felix Colwell.

"Those meetings are so long winded and Jess and everyone else acts like that grease ball is the Messiah or something", Brooke rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it was getting hot as hell in there. I hate those damn dog and pony shows. Some of us actually have work to do."

"And what work do you have to do, Miss Thang?" Gordon asked with raised, perfectly arched eyebrows.

"You know…the important stuff", Brooke winked.

"Oh yeah. That. So, virtual checkers in five minutes?"

"You bet your ass", she laughed as she walked into her office.

Brooke fired up the computer. Sure there was work to be done but it could wait a minute or two. She lived for the times she got Gordon in any computer game.

"Okay, sucker, prepare to be defeated again", she laughed evilly as the game set up.

From the corner of her eye she noticed a fancy silver envelope on her desk that bore her name in black stencil. Her curiosity was peaked and apparently so was Gordon's as her office phone immediately rang.

"Hey Diva. Looks like our little friend, Felix, just left a present on my desk for me."

"I know", Brooke said. "I got an envelope too."

"You got one?" Gordon began to pout. "Shoot. I thought I was special."

"You're special to me", Brooke giggled as her eyes scanned the contents of the envelope.

It was an invitation of some sort cordially inviting them to attend a party aboard the Colwell yacht. The date was set for the following evening.

"How tacky", Gordon hissed. "You don't send out fancy invitations and expect folks to RSVP within 24 hours. Who does he think he is? Shit, some of us have lives outside of this place, you know."

"Well we're sort of stuck, Gordie. It's Felix Colwell and his boat for Christ's sake. Besides, if we're no shows Jess will have our asses."

"I know but still. I had really important plans tomorrow night."

"What plans did you have?" Brooke grinned. "Let me guess, model or actor?"

"Brooke Rebecca Davis Scott! That really hurts my feelings, you know. You should be ashamed of yourself. Do you think I'm really that shallow? Do you think it always has to be about guys with me? There's more to my life than that and you're my best friend so you should know that. But I guess you don't. I guess you don't know me after all. For your information, I was planning to spend some time with my sick grandmother."

Brooke felt horrible for a few seconds. She always assumed it was all about men when it came to Gordon because it usually was. Now she had made a mistake. Wrapped up in her own drama, had she ignored the needs of her best friend? Poor Gordon must be going through hell with a sick grandmother.

"Gordie, I'm sorry…"

"And you should be."

"I…I am. Look, Gordie, I…wait. Hold on, both of your grandmothers are dead already."

There was silence on the other end of the line until Gordon could no longer contain his laughter.

"Gotcha! Just playing, Diva. You know me and yes I am that shallow. But no it's not a model or an actor. He's a jeweler and I ain't talking about no 24 karat gold deal in the middle of the mall. Can we say Tiffany's? Child, I'm trying to move up like George and Weezy."

"Gordon, you are a brat and I hate you. You know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too", he laughed, hanging up.

Brooke smiled. Sometimes it was all she had not to wring his scrawny little neck. But they were each other's "Divas" and she knew she couldn't live without him. More than a great gossip or an awesome shopping partner or the much needed comic relief, he was a good and decent person with a heart of gold. The past months with Luke's cheating and her pregnancy, Gordon had been her rock and she didn't know what she would have done without his unwavering friendship and support.

"Knock, knock…"

Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable presence standing in her doorway.

"Mr. Colwell", she nodded.

"Please with the formalities. Call me Felix", he said, flashing that million dollar movie star smile. "I see you received your invite. I take it you and a guest will join me tomorrow."

"Like I have a choice…", she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'oh boy'"

Felix grinned. Brooke Scott was a sassy one and he liked that.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you and your husband."

"My husband?"

"Yes. I assume you still have one, right?"

"Uh yeah, but…"

"Good. Forgive me, I haven't read this week's Enquirer. Anyway, I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Sure", Brooke managed through pursed lips. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Brooke stuck close to Gordon as she tightened the black shawl around her shoulders. It was a warm and sticky night but sure to get cooler especially the breeze coming in from the water. The last thing Brooke had wanted was to spend an evening schmoozing on Felix Colwell's stupid boat but she really had no choice. And at least she had Gordon. That along with the caviar and shrimp cocktails that waiters were plentifully serving, was enough to get her through a few measly hours. 

"Brooke", Felix greeted her, looking like he stepped right out of an ad for Abercrombie and Fitch. "Nice to see you. I take it the hubby couldn't make it."

"I am with my husband", Brooke teased. "Gordon and I, together forever, or didn't you read about it in the Enquirer?"

"That's right", Gordon nodded. "I could be Brooke's husband…or she could be mine, I guess. In any event, she's a great girl and I love her to death. If she had a penis, I probably would marry her."

Brooke smirked at Felix as she slipped her arms around Gordon and they moved to the other side of the 75 foot luxury yacht. If he could be a conceited asshole, the least she could do was have a little fun while she suffered through his get together. How dare he question where her husband was? Felix hardly knew her and it was obvious he didn't know the meaning of the word "tact". All the money and powerful connections in the world couldn't buy class unfortunately.

"Gorgeous night, don't you think?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. The man was more vomit inducing than first trimester morning sickness.

"Just magical", she mumbled.

"A drink?" he offered, handing her one of the two glasses of bubbly.

"Hello! I am six months pregnant!"

"I know. Mine is champagne…yours is ginger ale."

"Oh", she said, taking it from him. "Thanks."

"You look absolutely stunning tonight. Anybody tell you that?"

"I get it all the time", she joked.

"No, I'm serious. Most women feel the need to cover up and dress like Mother Teresa during pregnancy when in reality, those nine months are when a woman is most beautiful. I mean, look at you. You're positively glowing. And that lacy black number looks great on you, especially with the shawl."

Brooke blushed. Fashion had always been a high priority and even though she felt comfortable with her pregnant body, she had secretly wondered if the black dress was too sexy for a woman in her condition.

"Um, thanks", she stammered. "I…I guess I felt like doing something daring."

"You live on the edge. I like that in a woman."

"I'm sure", she rolled her eyes.

"You really feel like being daring?"

"That depends…"

"How about you be the new face of the Sascha Naj maternity line? I could arrange a meeting next week with one of the top fashion photographers."

"Thanks but no thanks. I am an executive assistant. I'm a publicist. My expertise lies behind the scenes with accounting and advertising and production and publicity. I'm not a model."

"But you could be. Give it some thought. If you decide, I'll help you. I'll be by your side every minute."

"Oh great", Brooke mumbled. "That certainly sweetens the pot."

"Or maybe you'd prefer Lucas?"

"Excuse me? Look. Mr. Colwell…"

"Felix."

"Okay, Felix, you keep making inappropriate references to my husband and my private life and I don't appreciate it. It's really none of your business."

"Technically. But when intimate details are laid out in tabloids for the world to see, it sort of becomes everyone's business, don't you think?"

"Go to hell", Brooke spat. "Listen, I am not fooled by your killer smile or your golden boy charm. I've seen it all before, trust me. And I don't give a damn how rich you are or who you know or even if you can take Sascha Naj to the so called fashion promised land. Okay? I am not impressed. And unlike the rest of your little groupies floating around here, I don't think that you walk on water. So keep your ignorant opinions and snide comments to yourself."

"It's not like that and I didn't mean to offend you, Brooke. Really. I sympathize."

"I don't need your sympathy."

"I know and I didn't mean it like that but I can relate…sort of. I dated a high profile woman once. Someone with a father very prominent in politics. I loved her very much but uh…it didn't work out. Let's just say she had other plans. Anyway, I know it's not fun to open up a newspaper and see all the private details of your life on display."

Brooke studied the sudden sincerity of his face and the sadness in his eyes. Gone was the arrogant jerk and he had been replaced by an emotional human being.

"Yeah", Brooke said quietly. "I know the feeling. Lucas and I…well, we had problems and as if it isn't bad enough to deal with that, I had to handle it in front of the media. It was painful but I am not going to discuss that right now especially with you."

"Totally understandable. You live and learn and time does heal all wounds. I'm smarter now and a lot stronger and in time you will be as well. Especially when you learn to protect your heart. That's why I don't do the love and relationship thing anymore. Why, when I can just hook up? Friends with benefits, as they say."

"That never works. Someone always gets hurt."

"Not if you're up front about it. Not when you take the emotion out of it. We all have needs and physical desires, right? Think about it. I had sex this year and you've had sex this year but I'm not the one looking sad and talking about how painful it is."

"You know what? This conversation is over. Have a good night."

"Maybe we could continue it sometime. Say, Milan next month at the fashion seminar? You will be there, won't you?"

"I don't know", she said smugly. "I guess I haven't decided yet and I haven't talked to Jessica."

"You said earlier that you're a daring kind of girl. Well I dare you…to go to Milan that is. Sometimes you do things you want to do because calling it a dare makes it okay."

"Things like what?"

"Spending more time with me", he winked before walking off.

Brooke stood speechless, gathering herself only to grab a fistful of shrimp when the server walked by. All of a sudden she was tired and restless and sullen at the same time. More importantly, she was ready for the stupid boat to dock so she could go home. She was almost tempted to throw herself overboard and swim back to land. But there was Gordon, mingling and living it up and there was Felix with the shit eating, sickening grin plastered all over his handsome face as the ladies and gentlemen alike swooned over his every word. Brooke felt sick and it had nothing to do with her stomach. Somehow, someway this man had gotten to her. He had touched a nerve, he had pissed her off and at the same time, somehow he had reached her.

"Ready to go, Sunshine?" Gordon asked an hour or so later as the yacht docked.

"You have no idea", she sighed as he helped her with her shawl.

"Gordon, Brooke, I'd like to thank you for coming tonight", Felix said as they exited the boat.

Gordon nodded as he headed off to get the car.

"Admit it", Felix smiled when they were alone. "Tonight wasn't so bad. You had a good time."

"Sure if that means me wasting an entire evening of my precious young life that I'll never get back."

"I love your flair for the dramatic."

"Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"Tonight…back when you said all that stuff…how did you…"

"I'm very good at reading people."

"Yeah? So how do you read me?"

"I see a beautiful, intelligent, spunky, successful young woman who is very confused and in a lot of pain now."

"I think everyone can see that, Miss Cleo", she half joked.

"But I'm not done yet. I guess I'll have to watch you a little more. I guess that will make us friends, huh?"

"Maybe…just no benefits."

"A guy can dream, can't he?"

Brooke shook her head and laughed in spite of the situation. The moment was saved by the headlights of Gordon's car.

"Well, that's my ride. It's been…interesting. Good night, Felix."

"Good night, Brooke", he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as he opened the car door for her.

Brooke sighed as they drove away and back towards the city.

"What? Gordon, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that. You know what I mean. I know you have something to say so you might as well spill it."

"Child, just call me the silent minority."

"Gordie…"

"What?"

"We're just friends so don't get any ideas."

"I haven't said a word", Gordon grinned. "Although you hated his guts this morning. Now y'all are…friends. That's cool. I can dig it."

"Whatever."

"You can have friends. Baby Girl, I am not trying to hate. Ain't nothing wrong with having friends…especially friends with benefits."

"Oh no. Trust me. There will be no benefiting with Felix and me. You can count on that one."

"Never say never. Besides, how long has it been? Five, six months? Child, please! That should be a felony! You need to benefit with someone whether it be that deceitful and delicious soon to be ex of yours or our gorgeous yet slime ball of a temporary boss."

"I'm fine", Brooke protested.

But she wasn't fine. She groaned as she buried her head into the pillow. It had been forever since she'd had sex and along with natural want, the pregnancy hormones weren't helping. But there was no way out of the fix. She definitely couldn't make love to Lucas yet and sex with Felix was not even an option. Still she couldn't help but imagine the two scenarios. As if on cue, her daughter gave her a sharp kick.

"My sentiments exactly", Brooke laughed as she cradled her tummy. "I guess that's what Mommy needed. A good, swift kick in the ass or in this case, the belly. Good night, kiddo. I love you."


	29. Life Is Like A Carousel

"Oh God, there he is again", Brooke groaned as she carefully maneuvered her BMW into the driveway.

"What in the hell is that boy doing?" Gordon asked.

"What he does best…driving me nuts!"

As soon as the car came to a complete stop, Lucas opened the door for Brooke. He was mere inches from her face with his newest obsession in hand…the video camera. He and Brooke had agreed they wanted to make a scrapbook for their daughter and film the birth and other important moments but Lucas had taken it to a whole other level. Everywhere Brooke went, every move she made, there he was documenting it. If it hadn't been so sweet and cute and all for their daughter, she probably would have strangled him after the first day.

"Okay, okay. Brooke…what are you doing now?"

Brooke shot Lucas an exasperated look as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well Luke as interesting and newsworthy as it is, I am now getting out of the car."

"Great. I've got a good shot of that. Here that, Baby? Mommy is now exiting the vehicle. Okay. Now what are you doing?"

"About to ram that camera down your throat", she laughed as she grabbed a bag from the back seat.

"Okay Baby, Mommy is now in a bad mood and has threatened to kill Daddy. I say we move on to the next subject. Uncle Gordie, say hello."

"Since when do you get to call me Gordie? That nickname is reserved for Diva only, thank you very much, Judas."

"It's Lucas, man and just say hello. Please. It's for Baby Diva, or whatever you call my daughter."

"Alright, in that case", Gordon dramatically huffed before waving and going into a series of flamboyant Vogue like poses. "Hey, Baby Diva!"

"Okay", Lucas sighed with a laugh. "Enough of that. So, how was your day, Brooke?"

"Great", she grinned. "Guess what? Oh you'll never guess so I'll just tell you. Gordon and I left this morning to take a drive and have some brunch. We start talking and end up in New Jersey of all places, can you believe that? We got lost as all hell, thanks to my non navigating best friend here and end up in this God forsaken town that looks like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre place. Anyway, we finally find a Denny's! Oh God, it was so good! I totally stuffed my face and I hadn't eaten at Denny's in forever, like since college. So we eat, chit chat, have a good time, then it's time to head back. So we're trying to find any road that will lead us to 95 North or something familiar and Luke, guess what we see? Guess!"

Lucas couldn't help but smile. It was like "Cheery", the old Brooke was back. She was animated and excited and happy and talking a mile per minute. It made him feel good to see her so enthusiastic.

"I give up", he shrugged. "Tell me, Brooke."

"We see a Wal-Mart! And not just any Wal-Mart but a Super Wal-Mart at that. Oh my God, it was like dying and going to Heaven! I have not been to a Wal-Mart in ages! I forgot that it is only like my favorite store ever! Haley got me hooked on it back in Tree Hill when we were in high school."

"Did you leave anything for the other customers?" Lucas joked as he surveyed the open trunk full of bags.

"I swear we went in to just look around but I couldn't help it. Before I knew it, I had spent a couple hundred bucks. But we had fun and that's the most important thing. You mind helping us with these bags, Luke?"

"Yeah Judas", Gordon added. "Help the sisters out."

"I'll get to them in a minute. Actually, there is something in the house I wanted to show you."

"What?"

"Just go inside. You'll see."

Brooke shrugged, oblivious and walked towards her front door as Lucas and Gordon exchanged knowing glances and followed her.

"Gosh, I have the biggest craving for beef jerky and chocolate milk…", she sighed dreamily as she opened the door and almost 50 people jumped out in front of her.

"Surprise!"

"Aaaaaagggggghhhhh!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs.

Before her were friends, family and co workers that included Chantal, Jessica, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Nathan, Haley, Aidan, Tristan, Karen, Keith, Deb and more surprisingly, Brooke's own mother, Mary.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked, rushing over to Brooke.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that you guys scared the living shit out of me."

"Surprise, Diva", Gordon said cheerfully. "It's your baby shower."

"Baby shower?" Brooke mouthed.

Her eyes searched the lower level of her home and finally took in the massive amounts of balloons and pink streamers that were literally everywhere.

"Oh my God. A baby shower? For me? All you guys came here and put this together?" Brooke asked through tears.

"All for you and the baby", Lucas nodded.

"And you two were in on this?" Brooke asked Lucas and Gordon.

"Of course", Gordon announced proudly. "Couldn't have done it without me and well…I guess old Judas over there helped too. Anyway, it wasn't easy getting you out of the house for so long."

"So the whole day was planned?"

"Right down to Denny's and the Wal-Mart", Gordon grinned, holding onto a set of Map Quest directions.

"This is so touching. It's so beautiful. Oh my God…I don't know what to say", Brooke managed through tears as the guests began to hug her and rub her stomach.

"Don't cry", Peyton laughed. "We wanted to surprise you, not give you a stroke."

"You guys really got me", Brooke smiled as she took a seat. "I had no idea but this is great. Everyone is here and the little decorations are so cute. I am so touched right now. You guys really didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

"It was no trouble at all", Deb smiled. "We wanted to, honey. Now it's such a lovely day, I say we move this shindig onto the deck. There is plenty of food."

Brooke shook her head in awe at what her loved ones had done in her honor. There were more decorations on the deck complete with finger sandwiches, crackers, cookies, cake and lemonade.

"Brooke have a seat and relax", Karen instructed. "And no I didn't forget your favorite."

Brooke's eyes lit up and her mouth watered at the very notion. With a smile and a motherly kiss to her forehead, she presented her a platter of pigs in the blanket.

"Oh I am in Pregnant Woman Heaven!" Brooke squealed as she began to devour the wieners Karen had cooked into homemade bread.

"So", Peyton said as she took a seat beside her friend. "Are you having a good time or what?"

"Pey, I am having a fabulous time! You have no idea. I mean, this is so cool. How in the world did you guys pull this off?"

"Trust me, it was not easy coordinating a time when everybody's schedules matched. But it was worth it. We wanted to do something nice for you and for the baby. You really deserve it, kiddo."

"Well thank you, all of you."

"You are so welcome", Peyton hugged her. "Now how are you?"

"Fine. Work is great. The baby is doing fine and other than being tired and eating everything in sight…"

"I mean, you Brooke. How are you?"

Brooke smiled as she looked around and saw Luke mingling away, trusted video recorder in hand.

"I'm fine, Pey", she smiled taking her friend's hand. "And I mean that. Everything is going to be just fine."

Peyton squeezed her hand and winked, then Haley announced it was time to play the traditional Baby Shower games. It was fun and even the men in attendance reluctantly joined in on the fun. The entire time, the huge dimpled grin never left Brooke's face. She couldn't remember a time she had felt so happy.

"I'll get it", Nathan volunteered as the doorbell rang.

The guests continued to laugh and talk but there was a simultaneous hushed silence as the commanding presence made itself known at the entrance way.

"Mr. Colwell, so nice of you to join us", Jessica began immediately diving into full kiss up mode as she lightly pecked both his cheeks.

"Well thank you for inviting me. Brooke, you're looking as lovely as ever. You have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you and thank you for coming", she said cordially as they exchanged friendly cheek kisses as well.

"Come on in, Felix", Gordon rolled his eyes. "There's plenty of food on the deck but don't eat up all the pigs in the blanket. That would make for a very unhappy Diva."

"Who is that young man?" Deb whispered to Brooke.

"Felix Colwell. The God of the fashion world, or so they say. Anyway, he's helping out management temporarily with an important new campaign."

The party continued as everyone talked and had a good time, pausing only briefly enough to enjoy the plentiful munchies provided. Felix worked the room like a pro, turning on that internal light bulb filled with charm and pizzazz as the guests flocked to him like a moth to a flame.

"Okay, everybody", Haley squealed with delight. "What time is it?"

Everyone giggled knowingly as she gently nudged her older son, Aidan, who had obviously forgotten his cue.

"Aidan, sweetie…"

"Mommy, I have to go potty."

Everyone erupted with laughter, even Haley behind flushed cheeks.

"Aidan, what time is it?"

Nathan handed his son a brightly wrapped gift that seemed to jog the little boy's memory. He walked over to his aunt, Brooke.

"It's pwesent time", he said sweetly as she took it and gave him a huge hug and kiss.

"Thank you very much, Aidan. Is this from you, sweetheart?"

"Yeah", the little boy nodded. "Me and Twistan."

"Well thank you. You want to sit down with me while I open it?"

"No. I wanna go potty."

Everyone laughed again as Nathan guided his child to the nearest bathroom. Brooke opened the present to a beautiful ivory and lace Christening gown. That was the tip of the ice burg as she received clothes, toys, a music box, designer baby bath products and a beautiful little pink receiving blanket. Brooke was overwhelmed.

"Guys, this is great. Wow. I can't thank you enough…"

"Wait", Felix interjected. "The best has been saved for last."

He opened the door and signaled to his limo driver. A few minutes later before them was a large wrapped present that stood almost four feet tall.

"Felix. What is this?"

"You'll just have to open it and see", he grinned.

She did and along with everyone else gasped at the gorgeous, custom made, top of the line, porcelain, "one man" carousel. Brooke could hardly believe her eyes. There were ooh's , aah's and murmurs throughout the room.

"It…"

"Do you like it?"

"I…I love it. Felix, wow. I am absolutely speechless. Thank you. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"I'm glad", he said, giving her a more lingering kiss on the forehead.

In the background as the guests made over the exquisite gift and the charming man who had bought it, Nathan couldn't help but notice the look on his older brother's face. It was something about the way Felix looked at her and the way she looked back at him. It made Lucas absolutely nauseous.

"Okay, okay", Haley smiled. "Speech time from the new parents. Brooke?"

Brooke smiled as she stood and addressed the people she loved.

"I feel kind of bad that the only word I can articulate right now, is wow! But you guys have totally blown me away today. I don't know what to say except thanks for planning this and for coming to be with me. It…you guys all mean so much to me. I am lucky to have you in my lives and so will my daughter. I am thrilled beyond belief right now so thank you, thank you, thank you again a million times and I love you all."

Everyone clapped.

"Lucas?" Haley nodded.

Shifting uncomfortably, he took center stage.

"Um, thanks everybody for showing up today. Uh…today was a great day. I'm happy and I know Brooke is happy and I guess that's what really matters. The presents and all were wonderful but more than that, it was pretty cool having all the people who matter most to be here and share this day with Brooke…us. Um, again, I can't thank everyone enough. This was great. I…we love you. Thanks."

More applause but Brooke suddenly felt sick. She quickly excused herself onto the deck for fresh air and to be alone.

"Everything okay?"

"Felix…um, hi. Just…thanks again for the carousel. That was amazing."

"Not as amazing as you. Besides that smile on your face when you opened it was more than enough thanks. Now is everything okay? How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just needed a minute."

"Okay", he nodded. "You know the Italy trip is in less than two weeks. I do hope that you're able to attend."

Brooke had been pondering the decision for days. Her initial response had been to decline but what would a week in Milan partying at high profile fashion shows, rubbing elbows with the elite and sightseeing hurt?

"Uh, yeah. Um, I will be there."

"Great", Felix smiled. "Now if you'll forgive me, I'm afraid I have to leave now."

"No, no. It's okay. I…I'm glad you came and I hope you had a good time. Thanks again for the present…and for everything."

He nodded and they shared a hug. Afterwards, Brooke continued to sit outside alone, nursing a glass of iced water.

"So, I hear you're going to Italy?"

Brooke looked up as she was joined by her mother, Mary.

"Then you hear right, Mother. I guess eavesdropping becomes you."

"Brooke, please. I thought we working past all that."

"Sorry", she mumbled.

"It's okay. I just worry about you, dear. Both you and my little granddaughter. Are you sure you should make this trip?"

"It's fine. The doctor says I can if I promise not to overwork myself. It won't be so bad. Gordie will be there and it'll be fun."

"I'm not talking about that, Brooke. I'm talking about Italy…and your boss."

"Jessica?"

"No. Felix."

"What's that supposed to mean? We work together and we're friends."

"Very well. Actually, you looked quite friendly all day today."

"Mother, stop it. You're imagining things."

"Am I? Then your husband must have been imagining them too. You should have seen the look on poor Luke's face."

"I am not getting into this with you right now. I am going abroad for work and that's the end of it."

"Just be careful. I hear rumors about this Colwell fellow. I hear he's quite the scoundrel."

"He's a nice man who has been very kind to me."

"Maybe so but you might want to reconsider all these plans before they ruin your marriage."

"Marriage! What marriage? Mother, are you drunk? In case you didn't notice, I no longer have a marriage or a husband. No, I have a cordial roommate that I have to be civil to and it just so happens that once upon a time when we were happy and perfect, he knocked me up."

"Brooke…"

"No. Do you know why I'm out here? Do you know why I needed air and to be alone? Not because of being sick or the baby but it hit me as Lucas and I were thanking everyone because the last time we made speeches like that was our anniversary party. Gee, what a difference nine months makes. Standing in the same spots except then we were happy and in love. Of course by then he had cheated on me and was still able to look in my eyes and everyone else's face and lie about it but hey, that's just a technicality, right?"

"Oh Brooke, don't be so dramatic. Lucas made a mistake that he has paid dearly for. Hasn't that poor man suffered enough? You even said yourself that you two have been getting along very well lately. And he took such good care of you when you nearly lost the baby. And I know you still love him. You told me that."

"Yes Mother, I know what I told you. But I also know what I feel."

"Brooke, sometimes it's just best to put the bad things behind us."

"Just like you did with Daddy?" Brooke hissed.

"That's not fair. Don't attack me. We've been through all this before. I am just trying to help."

"Well, I don't want or need your help", Brooke stood to leave.

"Brooke…"

"Mother, just save it because I am going to Italy and that's final."

As Brooke turned to go, she almost knocked Lucas over who had come to check on her. And now husband and wife were face to face.

"Brooke, what's going on? What's all this Italy business?"


	30. The Dance

Brooke sat alone at a corner table on the patio of the small Italian café. Eight days in Milan had been nothing short of perfect. Most of her spare time had been spent with Gordon shopping and seeing the sights of the beautiful city. It was a getaway, a nice vacation where she could escape temporarily the troubles from home. In Italy, she could just be another tourist walking around, sampling the delicious cuisine and having fun. A week or so abroad had been exactly what she needed but the days leading up to her departure hadn't exactly been drama free.

The evening of the baby shower she had told her husband of her business related travel plans. He hadn't said much then but Brooke knew the fallout would come eventually. She knew that because she knew Lucas. Being with someone for over ten years makes it slightly easier to predict their behavior and reactions. Sure enough, days later, Lucas let his true feelings be known that she shouldn't go. His reason was concern for the physical well being of her and their unborn baby but Brooke looked into his eyes and saw something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she had the strong feeling that Luke had an ulterior motive.

Instead she assured him that she and Baby Scott would be fine and that the obstetrician had approved the trip. Lucas continued to protest, which pulled the conversation into a full blown argument. Lucas was adamant in his stand that she not go to Milan. Brooke was rather taken aback. In the preceding months during their various confrontations, it was she who had been the aggressive, angry one. Lucas had been the groveling almost whiny. Then for a few seconds, the roles were reversed. It was Lucas who was demanding and downright angry while Brooke found herself meekly defending her decision. Tired of the fighting, she told him she was going, there was nothing he could do about it and that her choice was final. And that's how they had ended things. The limo arrived bright and early to usher her to the airport. Lucas hadn't even bothered to come say good bye but she saw him peering out of the kitchen window of the guest cottage as the limousine had whisked her away.

"You look sad."

Brooke looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of Felix Colwell.

"I'm fine", she smiled.

"This seat taken?"

"Not at all. My trusty sidekick, Gordon, is off at the spa for a day of beauty treatments."

"And you're not with him?"

"No. I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually tired of the spa. I mean, Gordie and I go all the time and I just wasn't up to it today."

"Well the gods must be smiling on me then. It's my lucky day to be able to spend some alone time with the incomparable, elusive yet extremely gorgeous Brooke Scott."

Brooke smiled. Felix was still quite the charmer but their time together in Italy had shed new light on the man behind the cocky smirk. He was a hard worker and damn good at his job. In truth, his influence and assistance had made major dividends for Sascha Naj. But beyond the charm and the smile and the money and the power lie a good and decent, sensitive man.

"So", he smiled. "Our last night in Italy. It's the big show…Versace, Calvin Klein, Armani, Dolce and Gabanna, Prada, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Stella McCartney, Valentino and…"

"Sascha Naj", Brooke grinned.

"That's ride. The little design label that could."

"All thanks to you."

"Moi? Are my ears deceiving me or is Brooke Scott actually giving me a compliment?"

"Hey, I give credit where credit is due. Despite our differences in the past, if you do well then I'll tell you you're doing well. You're great at what you do, Felix and you really helped our company out."

"Wow. So I guess this does mean we're friends now."

"Yeah…I guess it does", she said softly.

"So is that all you see? The savvy and ruthless, handsome fashion tycoon."

"You forgot ego maniac."

"Okay. Savvy, ruthless, handsome, egotistical fashion tycoon."

"That's more like it", Brooke giggled. "No. I…actually I've come to see more. You say you read people, well I've been reading you myself."

"And what do you see?"

"I see the charming, slightly arrogant, charismatic front that everyone else sees on the outside. And I see an intelligent, totally driven, dedicated man with an uncanny knack for the business. And on the inside, I see pain and vulnerability and I see a good heart and a good person."

Felix smiled at her. Not with the trademark playboy smirk but a sincere smile.

"I guess you do see some of the real me. A lot of people don't and I like it that way. It's my choice but I feel a connection with you, Brooke. We have a lot in common."

"Sure if you count the fact that we're card carrying members of the 'broken hearted, cheated on, losers' club", she bitterly laughed.

"It must be hard for you, especially being pregnant and all."

"It definitely changed things. It changed me as a person and it made me see things differently. And it changed the dynamics with Lucas and me. When I first found out I was pregnant, I was a total basket case. Literally every day I could feel my mind slipping away. Life was so crazy and mixed up and I thought I wanted an abortion. I even went to a clinic in Switzerland to do it but I chickened out at the last minute. Luke was frantic too. So we…I decided to keep the baby. And that was the wild card, you know? Because all of a sudden, I had to put my feelings and emotions on the back burner. They didn't matter because I had another person to think of."

"That's very unselfish of you."

"I guess it comes naturally with being a mother. I have to be unselfish because I have to protect my child. My daughter is the innocent one in all this and I refuse to allow her to suffer because of her father's mistakes."

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know. The baby is due in two and a half months and if nothing changes then my divorce will be final in another six months. After that, who knows? I mean, Lucas can't live in the guest house forever but at the same time I want him nearby for our baby. Children need their fathers and there is no doubt in my mind that Luke will make an excellent dad."

"But he didn't make for an excellent husband?"

"For ten years he was a dream, the greatest partner anyone could ask for. And in one night, one brief, stupid, unforgettable night, it all ended. He threw it away. Yeah he's sorry and yeah he tries to fix things but it doesn't change the past. I still love him and I want us to be a family but I just can't forget."

"No one is expecting you to."

"That's where you're wrong, Felix. Everyone is. It makes me want to pull my hair out that people don't understand. So Lucas is a good guy, so he's sorry, so he's making an effort, so he was there for me when we almost lost the baby. Okay, I acknowledge those things and yes it counts for something but what about the trust issue? How can I ever trust him again? Every single time he walks out that door or when he goes on the road for a game, what am I supposed to think?"

"Brooke, if you don't have trust then what do you have?"

"Exactly. Then there is the fact that we were married. Married, Felix. He didn't fool around on his girlfriend, he cheated on his wife. I am his wife. We took vows that legally and religiously bind us for eternity, promises of everlasting love and faithfulness. And he slept with another woman. And that kills me, Felix. It kills me in every way. I think about it constantly, hell I have nightmares about it. I envision him touching her and kissing her and his hands and…oh God it seriously makes me ill. If that isn't bad enough, I wonder why he really did it, you know? He says it was a mistake and he'd been drinking and he wasn't thinking clearly and never meant for it to get that far but…I don't know. Was it me? Was I too hard on him? Did I bitch too much? Was I ungrateful? Was I not enough for him in bed? Did I drive him into the arms of another woman? Those questions haunt me on a daily basis and I don't know if I'll ever get my mind right. And soon it won't be just me. There will be this other little person. This baby. The baby that I had every reason in the world not to want. But I do want her and I do love her. And I love my husband but it's not that easy. People don't understand that. Not my mom or his mom or Nathan and Haley…not even Gordon sometimes. It's s just not that easy to take him back no matter how much I may want to."

"Then don't. You have to do what's right for you first, Brooke. Those other people? Screw them. It's not their life and they haven't walked a mile in your shoes."

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing. They have no right to judge you. I don't understand you, Brooke. You are pretty and you're talented and successful and smart as a whip. You have everything going for you. I've seen you in action at work both here and back in New York. I was watching you before you even knew I existed. And you know what? I liked what I saw. I liked the fact that you were tough and aggressive. You knew what was best, you knew what you wanted and you did whatever you had to do to get it. You were always out for the kill. You played the game on your terms and you didn't give a shit what anybody else thought. What happened to that woman?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah? Me neither. Maybe when I come back, she'll be back too."

"Come back?"

"Yeah. My work with Sascha Naj is done for now. Everything is in place and the campaign has been a raging success so far. My expertise has been summoned to London to work on some up and coming ads."

"You…Felix, you're leaving?"

"For a little while. But I'll be back. In six months Jessica and I already have our eyes set on the newest summer line and we're thinking about developing a fragrance."

"Six months", she repeated sadly.

"What's that face for? It almost looks like you'll miss me", Felix joked.

"Yeah…I guess I will."

"Well, I got you a little something to remember me by", he said as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. "Here."

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

"If it's a diamond I'll tell you right now that I am so keeping it but no dice on a proposal."

"Don't flatter yourself, doll."

Brooke matched his grin as she opened the box. It wasn't a diamond but it was a beautiful ring.

"What…"

"It's a rare Opal."

"It's exquisite. Oh…oh my. Felix, I…I cannot accept this."

"Yes, you can. It's a token of my friendship", he said, slipping it on the fourth finger of her right hand.

She shivered as Felix continued to hold her hand even after the ring was on. It was so beautiful, like nothing she'd ever seen before. And it was a nice decoration for her hands that both had remained bare ever since she had callously returned her engagement and wedding bands to Lucas.

"Thank you", she said, trying to gain control of her emotions.

"You're very welcome. Now I know I'm not seeing tears in those pretty eyes…"

"I'm fine."

"Don't waste your time with tears. Crying never solved anything. Channel all that emotion into something else."

"I'll have a welcome distraction when the baby is born but what do I do in the meantime?" she smiled.

"Yell. Scream. Curse at the top of your lungs. Run naked through your yard", he laughed.

"My neighbors would love your last suggestion", she quipped.

"To hell with them. And when it's all over and you let everything out, do what I do."

"What's that?"

"Go dancing."

"Who will I dance with?" Brooke asked.

"Anyone you want to."

She smiled thoughtfully as she played with the new ring on her finger.

"Felix?"

"Yes?"

"Take me dancing."

* * *

"I can't believe this", Lucas muttered in disbelief.

"Maybe it's not as bad as it looks", Nathan offered.

Nathan, Haley and Lucas sat in the study of Nathan and Haley's home. Lucas, frantic with worry after Brooke had taken off, had retreated to California to the sanctity of his little brother and best friend. Brooke had been the major topic of discussion as the younger married couple had tried to console Lucas. Brooke would be fine. She would be home soon. The doctor said there was nothing to worry about. And Brooke and Felix Colwell were just co workers…casual acquaintances at best. They had seemed to calm his fears, then it had happened. On the front of the society page of a popular magazine, was a large color photo of a beaming Brooke, stunningly outfitted in a strapless, sleeveless, ivory satin gown, dancing in the arms of an adoring Felix Colwell.

"I begged her not to go", Lucas said again. "But she doesn't listen to me anymore."

"She doesn't listen to any of us", Haley sighed.

"When is she supposed to come back?" Nathan inquired.

"Day after tomorrow, I think but I haven't been able to get in touch with her", Luke answered.

"It'll all be okay, big brother."

"Will it? Because I don't think so man. I used to but I guess I was just kidding myself. Everything is so different now. I'd give anything to take that night back but I can't. It was a mistake and no matter what I do, I'm gonna pay for it forever."

"Luke, don't get ahead of yourself", Haley said softly. "It's a business trip and she'll be home soon. Besides, I seriously doubt anything is going on between Brooke and Felix Colwell. It was probably an innocent dance at some party. You know how the press is, they love to make a mountain out of a molehill by taking photos and putting a stupid headlining grabbing caption over it. It's probably nothing."

"Oh it's something alright", he answered sadly. "And it always comes back to that night."


	31. So Right Yet So Wrong

Brooke smiled a tired smile as she turned her key in the lock of the front door. She was surrounded by luggage and more shopping bags than one could count. Thank goodness the limo driver had been kind enough to assist her in getting her belongings inside.

"Ma'am, should I take these in a particular room?"

"Just the storage area behind the laundry room", she instructed.

When he was done she gave him a sweet smile and a fifty dollar tip. Sighing, she closed and locked the door behind her, letting out a soft moan as she rubbed the aching muscles of her neck. Home, sweet home, she thought as she headed to go upstairs. When the living room lamp seemed to turn itself on and Brooke took notice of the shadowy figure sitting on the loveseat, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Her eyes focused and a few seconds later, she made out the image of her husband.

"Lucas Eugene Scott", she said with a shaky laugh. "What are you doing here? I ought to beat out of you what you scared out of me."

"How was your trip?" he asked quietly.

"It was okay, I guess", she shrugged.

"Just okay? What did you do?"

"A lot of work but it all paid off in the end. The whole week was a huge success. And of course Gordon and I shopped till we dropped and I had a couple relaxing days at the spa. Other than that, I just hung out and took in the sights and a lot of food with Jess and Chantal."

"And don't forget Felix."

"Excuse me?"

"Your little friend, Felix Colwell. Seems like you two had a pretty great time together."

"We work together, Lucas."

"Yeah?" he asked, thrusting the newspaper at Brooke that had her on the cover with Felix. "Since when did the Foxtrot become part of Sascha Naj's daily assignments?"

Brooke's eyes scanned the paper for the first time. Lucas watched as her lips curled into a small smile.

"People will print anything these days", she shook her head. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and a long week and I'm way jet lagged from those million time zones. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Lucas. Good night."

"Wait", he said standing up. "I'm not done talking with you."

"What?"

She hoped she was imagining his overly hostile tone.

"You heard me. I want to know what is going on with you and this Felix dude?"

"Nothing is going on, Lucas. And even if it was, is it really any of your business?"

"Damn right, it's my business and it will be as long as you're still my wife and still carrying my child."

The situation would have been funny except for the deadly serious look on Luke's face.

"You don't own me, Lucas. Yeah, I'm still your wife but it's in name and on paper only or have you forgotten that?"

"No Brooke, I haven't because you seem to really like reminding me on a daily basis."

"Oh that is so lame! Grow up, Lucas."

"Are you fucking him?"

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel her temper rising and her cheeks burning. How dare he confront her with such a question?

"What did you just say to me?"

"Brooke, you heard me. I asked if you were sleeping with him."

"That is none of your goddamned business and you have no right to ask me that!"

"Brooke…"

"Not that I owe you an explanation but for the record, no I'm not having sex with Felix Colwell or anyone for that matter."

"So…so you're not cheating on me?"

Brooke laughed out loud as she opened a closet door, then looked in the kitchen before bending down and checking underneath the furniture.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

"I am looking for Ashton Kutcher because I know I'm being punked right now. That has got to be the only logical explanation for the way you're acting. Cheating on you? I cannot believe you can say something like that with a straight face. You have some nerve. Fidelity is not a can of worms I think you want to open right now."

"Yeah, I cheated and I've been upfront and honest with you about it."

"And that makes it okay? Your nobility all of a sudden makes up for everything?"

"That's not what I mean. If you're doing this to get back at me…"

"It's not always about you Luke or have you not figured that one out yet."

"This guy is just using you, you know. He's an asshole. He…"

"Shut up. Stop it right there. You don't know a damn thing about Felix Colwell so don't even go there. He's a good person and he's been nice to me and he's my friend."

"Yeah, I'd say he's been pretty nice to you", Lucas said, grabbing Brooke's right hand. "This is a pretty expensive looking ring. Did he give it to you?"

"Yes. Yes he did."

"So you can wear his ring and not mine?"

"This is a friendship ring and I can wear it because Felix and I are friends. Your rings were given to me out of love and trust and commitment and fidelity. We have none of the above now so I think it pretty much evens out."

"I don't like that guy."

"You don't know that guy and you don't know me anymore either. I don't even think you know yourself and that's the sad part."

"Brooke, when are you gonna get over it? Huh? What? What do I have to do? Yes, I cheated on you and I lied and I betrayed you and I hurt you. And I am sorrier than you'll ever know and no it won't happen again. What else do I have to do to prove that you? What do you want from me, a kidney? Because I have told you with my words and with my heart and I have bent over backwards trying to prove it to you with my actions. And I actually thought we were getting somewhere. I thought we were working things out. But that's never going to happen until you let go."

"Let go? Damn you! Let's see, when am I gonna get over it? When I can trust you again, when I can look at you again and not see you having sex with another woman. Don't you stand here and get all high and mighty and turn this around on me. You made a mistake and it's a colossal one. And we have come a long way and I have tried my damnest to move forward with you but it's hard. I have been through hell and back, Lucas."

"I know you have but so have I. Brooke, please. I am begging you right now and yeah I'm not to proud to beg because that's how much you and our love and our daughter mean to me. Please. Baby, what do I have to do? Just tell me because I will do anything."

"It's not just something you can do. It's not some easy fix. Your lies nearly killed me."

"I know and I'm sorry but it's not like that anymore. Why won't you just believe me?"

"Because I can't! Don't you see? I am scared out of my mind to let you in again and I'm not going to let you in because I can't handle it. Despite the baby and your profession of your undying love and your trillion apologies, guess what, Lucas? You still don't get to have me. Not my mind, not my soul, not my spirit, not my body, not my heart and certainly not my trust."

"Brooke, I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to divide our family."

"Family? What family? You divided our family a long time ago."

"You know what? You're right. I'm not even gonna argue with you about it this time, Brooke because you're absolutely right. All this is my fault. I was an idiot and I cheated and I hurt you and it destroyed our family. I did that, one mistake in one night. But if you could temporarily forget about that one night, think back to all the other nights of the last ten or so years. Think about all the nights I was there for you. The good times when we laughed and talked and shared our hopes and dreams. The times I loved and protected and respected and believed in you when no one else did. The times we took care of each other. The nights we made love, Brooke. The years I spent trying to be good enough at basketball so I could give you security and a nice life and anything your heart desired. Think back to me, the real Luke. The guy you married, the guy you love and the guy that's standing in front of you now. All I ever wanted was to love you and make you happy and give you everything."

"Yeah and you did a grand job. You know what Lucas? I never wanted everything. All I wanted was you, your heart. We may have had ten great years but yeah one night did spoil it all for me. Our trust is out the door. You gave me everything…whatever! If that's what helps you sleep at night because it doesn't nothing for me. I'll tell you what. If it makes you feel better, you can have your everything back. Will that make us even? Take your money and your boat and your jet and your expensive jewelry and this God forsaken house!"

"Brooke, stop it!"

"And while you're at it, take the cars and the dog and hell, even the clothes off my back."

"Brooke…"

"Here", she said, removing her shirt and throwing it at him. "You want the clothes off my back? Fucking take them!"

"Brooke, will you stop? Please."

"What? What else do you want from me?"

"You", he said quietly. "What I've always wanted, Brooke. Just you."

She felt hot, salty tears stinging at her eyes as they threatened to fall.

"Don't say that to me."

"It's the truth", he said in a soft voice as he inched towards her.

"Lucas…"

She was silenced by his kiss. She pulled away, infuriated, pulling back her right hand to let it land across his face. She hit him as hard as she could over and over. There were no tears, just pure anger. Lucas grabbed both her arms and pinned them to the wall.

"Get off of me, you son of a bitch!" she screamed. "I hate you!"

The more she yelled and hit at him, the more he restrained her. Finally when she was all but out of energy, he let her go. She looked at him, enraged like a wild animal. She came at him again but instead of her hands assaulting his body, her tongue assaulted his mouth. It was a passionate, steamy, emotion filled, angry kiss. Lucas kissed back and they did so feverishly until their lips were sore. Her hands tore at his shirt, removing it so quickly that her nails left scratches on his shoulders and chest. Picking her up carefully, he carried her upstairs into the master bedroom they once shared. There in that familiar spot, they continued kissing and tearing off each other's clothes.

"Is it okay?" he asked breathlessly. "I mean, for the baby."

"Doctor says it's fine."

He nodded and let his lips guide him to the sweet spot of her lower neck.

"Wait", she said, sitting up.

She got up and walked over to the closet to a bag Gordon had left once when he had slept over. She reached in and pulled out something before returning to bed.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"Luke…"

"No. You have to wear a condom."

"But I…"

"I don't care. You have to."

He sighed and reluctantly complied. Once they were naked, he looked at her pregnant body in awe. God, she was beautiful. He stared at her and then began to explore her body with his hands and mouth. She moaned out in pleasure. It had been so long and he felt so good. They both whimpered and groaned as they bestowed pleasure on each other. When she felt the thickness of his arousal against her thigh, she thought she might die from want. And in one thrust he was inside her. Over and over, he moved in and out of her body, hard enough to bring her to ecstasy and gentle enough as not to hurt her in her fragile condition. They made passionate love for hours and like so many times before, released simultaneously in a mass of arms, legs, sheets and blankets. They lay there still and quiet for a while, hearts pounding, skin flushed.

"I missed you so much. I needed to feel you, Brooke", Lucas whispered as she absently stroked her back.

She rolled over to face him.

"Luke…"

"I love you."

"Lucas…"

"You love me, Brooke?"

She could only nod as the tears spilled down her cheeks. Tears turned into sobs and she could no longer control herself.

"Brooke…"

"I…I think you should leave."

"Baby…", he said as he felt his own tears well up in eyes.

"Please."

He simply nodded and got dressed and went back to the guest house. That night husband and wife took the routine pattern of lying in two different beds in two different homes, crying their eyes out. It hurt but not so much from regret. It hurt because it had been so right.


	32. Matters of the Heart

**_Author's Note: I apologize for the mess up with my chapters. If you access Chapter 1, Chapter 10 will come up and so forth. I thought it was just a virus and that the site would fix it but if it doesn't clear up by tomorrow, I will reformat the chapters..._**

"You alright, Diva?"

Brooke sighed as she idly tapped her pencil against her desk. It had been weeks since her return from Italy and the angry confrontation with her husband that had led to an unforgettable night of unbridled passion. And after months of slow progress building to civility then to somewhat of a friendship, all of a sudden the relationship had taken several step backs and Brooke found herself back at the beginning trying to survive the tense, awkward and uncomfortable interactions with Lucas.

"I'm fine, Gordon."

"Fine? You don't look fine. Talk to me, Baby Girl."

"Everything's okay, Gordie. Really. Now back to that new female model that did the lingerie ad…what was her name?"

"Nicolette Charles."

"Yeah, that's it. She has a press conference coming out before her new billboard hits Times Square and we're going to need you to work that."

"No problem. Gordon to the rescue and believe me, my services will be needed. That child has the face of an angel and a body like a Greek goddess but unfortunately the personality of a floor lamp and the refinement of Ellie Mae Clampett."

"Yeah, she definitely needs work…"

"Anything else?"

"The numbers from the swimsuit campaign…"

"Brooke, you have a visitor", Chantal announced as she knocked.

"I didn't see anyone on my appointment calendar. Look, Chantal, tell whoever it is they have to wait because Gordon and I really need some time to finish up here."

"Um, it's Lucas."

Brooke cursed under her breath as Lucas entered her office without a formal invitation.

"Brooke, we need to talk", he started.

"Lucas, I am very busy. Can't this wait?"

"No, it can't", he said matter of factly.

She felt her cheeks burn as the prying eyes of Chantal and Gordon were now focused on the estranged couple's tension.

"Fine. Um, can we have a minute, please?"

"You heard her, Chantal", Gordon nodded. "Now scoot."

"That means you too, man", Lucas spoke up.

"Uh-uh! Oh no you didn't…"

"Gordon, please", Brooke interjected. "We'll finish up later."

"Fine", he huffed, leering at Lucas as he closed the door behind him. "She's just gonna tell me all about it later."

"What the hell is with that guy?" Luke muttered when husband and wife were alone.

"No, I think the question is, what the hell is with you? Lucas, what is it now? What couldn't wait until I got home? What made you have to storm in my office going on and on…"

"Brooke, Dan has a heart condition called HCM. It's a mutation that caused his heart muscles to thicken. Eventually it stops the heart from pumping blood."

"Okay. I mean, yeah that's important or whatever but you couldn't wait until later to give me the full diagnosis?"

"It can cause cardiac arrest brought on by stress or excessive physical activity", Lucas continued on, ignoring her.

"Luke, what are you getting at?"

"It's genetic."

"Genetic?" Brooke asked in disbelief. "That…that means, oh my God that you and Nathan could…"

"Me, Nathan, the boys…and our baby."

Brooke felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Lucas…"

"Nathan got tested and he's fine. He and Hales are waiting on Aidan and Tristan's results."

"What…what are the odds?"

"Fifty-fifty. One in two."

Brooke grabbed the arms of her chair for support as she fought to find words despite the huge lump in her throat and the tears stinging her eyes.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, Luke! If Nathan is fine, that means you could…"

"With Nathan being okay, that will reduce the odds for his kids. The boys should be okay."

"Thank God but what about you? What about our baby?"

"They can test her as soon as she's born. Hopefully, she will be okay. If not then, there's medicine and treatments and stuff so she can lead a relatively normal life."

"Oh my God. This…this is not happening."

"I didn't want to upset you Brooke but I owe you the truth. This is my fault and I'm sorry."

The expression on his face was absolutely grief stricken.

"No…it's no one's fault, Luke. I…I don't know what to say. I am frightened for our daughter but I'm frightened for you too."

She could no longer control her sobs as she ran to him and held him with all her might.

"Shhhh. It's okay, Brooke. Please don't cry, okay?"

"I can't help it", she whimpered. "I am terrified! I don't want anything to happen to the baby or to you. Lucas, we've been through so much and I feel like I lost you once already. I don't want to lose you again. I…I just want us to be a family. I don't want anything else to come between us."

Lucas stroked her back as he held his wife and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"It's okay", he whispered. "We'll be okay, Brooke."

"Your results…when do they come back?"

"They won't", Lucas breathed.

"What?"

"I didn't take the test."

"Why not? My God, Luke, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not going to take it, Brooke. I don't want to know."

Brooke felt her sadness and fear quickly escalate to anger.

"What do you mean, you don't want to know?"

"Basketball is such a huge part of my life. If it came back positive, then I'd have to give all that up."

"What about me? What about your child?"

"Brooke…"

"It's a huge risk, Lucas."

"What about the risk of never feeling alive again?"

"What? As opposed to never being alive again? There is more to life than sports."

"Brooke remember in high school when Keith and me got in the accident?"

"How could I forget?" she responded bitterly. "It was really scary. We thought we might lose you. You were in a coma for three days."

"After that happened I promised myself I would never be afraid again."

"What? Of dying?"

"Dying…and living."

"Lucas…"

"Look, I know you don't understand why I'm doing this but I have to, Brooke. And the only thing I need to know is that my daughter will be okay."

"Yeah your daughter will be fine the day her daddy collapses and croaks on the court before he's thirty", Brooke said sarcastically.

"Brooke, just please try to respect my decision."

"No", Brooke said, grabbing her purse and keys. "Come on because I am personally driving you to the doctor's office right now where you are going to take that test."

"No."

"You are taking that test, Luke!"

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Lots of reasons. I already told you…"

"What? Basketball? Fuck basketball and fuck you too for being a selfish prick! Damn you, Lucas. It's always about basketball with you. Yeah, I'm glad you have a talent and I'm glad you enjoy it and it provided a pretty great life for us but is it worth dying for? What about the baby and me? You're willing to put a stupid game before your life and not your family?"

"It's not like that."

"Oh shut up! That tragic hero bullshit only works in the movies and you know what they don't show you after the fade out? The hero's angry, psychotic, hormonal, estranged eight months pregnant wife putting her foot up his ass!"

"Brooke, whatever. You can threaten me all you want but I'm sorry. I'm not taking the test."

"Fine! You know what? That's just fine! See if I care! Do you, Luke but then again, you always do, don't you? I'm just gonna go make sure your life insurance policies and pension plan are in order because it looks like I'll be collecting a big, fat check in a few years."

"Brooke…"

"No! For a few seconds when you first told me about this, all my anger and mistrust went right out the door and for a minute we were a family again. And I loved you and the thought of losing you really hurt me. I started to see you as a decent human being again who really cared about me and our little girl but once again you prove me wrong. You're the same selfish, inconsiderate son of a bitch I filed for divorce from."

"Brooke, please."

"No. That's it, Lucas. I'm done. I can't take anymore. Just leave me alone."

"Brooke, talk to me. I…"

"Did you not hear me?" she said a little louder. "I don't care what you do anymore but I'm done! Just like that, Lucas. Now take your sorry ass excuses and get the hell out of my place of business!"

He left without another word as she desperately tried to pull herself together. Fresh tears threatened as the baby gave her abdomen a gentle kick.

"It's just you and me, kid", she sighed as she rubbed her belly.

It killed her but she knew she finally had to face the realization that Lucas was gone forever. It was one thing to lose him to another woman, quite another to lose him to death by his own stupidity and stubbornness. Regardless her heart couldn't take anymore and she had another factor in the ever complicated equation. Lucas was gone and there was nothing she could do. There was no going back.


	33. Lucky

"So Gordie, what do you think?"

"I think I am glad my pretty behind has a nice spacious office uptown. This place is so small I'm getting claustrophobic, Diva."

Brooke playfully rolled her eyes at her friend. What would they all do without Gordon's colorful theatrics? It was a warm Tuesday morning and Brooke and Gordon had ventured to an empty property on Long Island that was to be the future home of one of the Sascha Naj regional offices. Brooke had personally assisted Jessica in picking the location and although not as lavish as their main city digs, it was a quaint little place with a lot of potential.

"Oh Gordon, quit being a stick in the mud. This place has…hope. With the right designer, we could do things."

"Right now the only thing I want to do besides that hunky new Calvin Klein model that dropped by the office this morning, is lunch. Diva, I am starving! My stomach is a talking to me. Can we get out of here, please?"

"It's only ten, cry baby."

"Yeah but by the time we get back to Manhattan, if I haven't withered away by then, it'll be just in time to hit up that new sushi place in the Village."

"Mmmmm. Sushi sounds good. Okay, you got me. Let's just lock up so I can return these keys to the real estate broker."

Brooke closed the building and put the keys in her purse. She winced a little at the nagging pain in her lower back.

"Diva? Everything okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a pretty uncomfortable night. I was so restless I thought I was gonna jump out of the window. I'm okay now, it's just that my leg keeps cramping up and my back aches a little bit. Oh the joys of being with child."

"Well, I can't wait till Baby Diva gets here. And it's a good thing I drove too. Wouldn't want you behind the wheel with your legs cramping and carrying on. Oh no. This face is way too pretty to be going through the windshield."

"Gordon, do you ever get tired of being a Drama King?"

"Queen. And to answer your question, no."

Brooke's grin was shortened by the weird feeling that was going throughout her entire body. Nothing hurt but she just felt…different.

"Diva?"

"I'm fine", Brooke said, grabbing onto a nearby bench for support.

"You don't look fine."

"I…I just need to sit down, that's all. Oh…"

"Uh-uh! Girlfriend, you are not looking good. Talk to me. Are you in pain?"

"No, I…it's just. Ow!"

"Ow?"

"I keep having these damn stomach cramps, you know, like period cramps. I think I need to sit down."

"Okay, okay. We can sit down. Here. Let me help you."

Brooke managed a smile to reassure Gordon as well as herself. But something wasn't quite right. As the minutes passed and the cramps continued to circulate, she couldn't escape the building panic that something was wrong. Biting her lip, she reached inside her bag for her phone.

"Karen's Café, may I help you?"

"Karen? Hey, it's me. It's Brooke."

"Brooke? Hi hon. It's good to hear from you. Everything okay? You sound upset."

"Um, I don't know. Listen, I'm in Long Island with my partner, Gordon and I've been feeling pretty crappy ever since last night. I'm kind of scared. I don't know what's going on."

"Well, what do you feel like?"

"I don't know. A leg cramp that seems to move all the way up. Now my lower back is killing me but it's a very dull pain, not sharp or anything. Now I keep getting these belly pains, like a menstrual cramp. I mean, I'm not in a lot of pain, I'm just worried. They just started but it feels like it did sort of the night I almost had the miscarriage. I'm afraid if I get up, I might start bleeding. What if something is wrong?"

"Okay, calm down and take a deep breath. Everything is going to be alright. Just stay on the line with me and tell me when you get another cramp."

"Okay. Ouch…damn, I'm having one right now."

"Okay, okay. How long is it lasting?"

"Just a few seconds."

"Good. Now let me know when you have another one."

Brooke and Karen continued talking as Gordon sat nervously by. 15 minutes later, a cramp. 15 minutes later, another one.

"Karen, what's wrong? I think I should call the doctor."

"No need. Honey, get your friend Gordon to drive you to the hospital. Sounds like you're in labor."

"What? No way. I mean, are you sure?"

"It's been 26 years but trust me, you never forget it. Now get to the nearest ER and call Lucas and call me back when you're admitted."

Brooke hung up the phone in a cold sweat. Labor. Labor? Labor! Why did the word all of a sudden terrify her? She had waited so impatiently for the moment to arrive and now that it had, she wasn't ready. In fact, she was scared out of her mind.

"What did she say, Diva? You okay? Tell me it was some bad pasta or indigestion. Tell me something because you know I am not good with tragedy."

"Gordie, Karen said I…she said I'm in labor."

"Labor? Labor like in ready to have a baby? Oh no! Oh no you don't. Not on my watch, Miss Thang. Gordon don't know nothing about birthing no babies. You better hold that in until we get back to the city."

"I think I can", she grunted.

"Think? Wait a minute, when are you due, again?"

"Not until next Friday."

"Next Friday?" Gordon yelled. "Oh Lord! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph and four more folks from the Old Testament! Diva! What are you doing in Long Island dragging me around a week before your due date when your hind parts should be at home in bed?"

"What? I felt fine and there was work to be done. I get bored sitting at home. Look Gordon, don't panic on me. Everything is going to be fine, okay? I heard in Lamaze and my pregnancy yoga classes that first time labors can go on and on. We've got plenty of time, besides Karen might not even know what she's talking about. I certainly don't feel like I'm in labor. Now come on."

Gordon reluctantly helped his friend to a standing position and both exchanged horrified glances as a puddle of clear fluid formed on the ground underneath Brooke's skirt.

"What in the hell is that, Linda Blair?" Gordon asked, hands on hips.

Brooke took a deep breath.

"Gordie…I, I think my water just broke. We need to get to the hospital."

"Not in my new Porsche!"

"Gordon!"

"What? But Diva, you're dripping and pissing…"

"Oh quit your pissing and just put a towel down, will you?"

"My leather seats", Gordon moaned as he put down a towel.

Within seconds they were on the road.

"Now where is the nearest hospital?"

"Gordon, what are you talking about?"

"Hel-lo! Hospital! You know the place where they do surgeries and have babies and all that foolishness. Or do you expect me to boil a pot of water, grab some forceps and deliver Baby Diva myself?"

"No. Just drive me to Connecticut. I want to have my baby with my obstetrician in Greenwich."

"Child, are you crazy? There's no time for that."

"Oh Gordon, there's plenty of time to spare. We'll make it. Now please. I am not having my kid on Long Island."

It was only approximately 31 miles but with traffic it took well over two hours to make it to Greenwich. Gordon was relieved as Brooke's labor was steadily progressing.

"Thank God for Jesus, we're almost there", he panted.

"Gosh Gordie, who's having the contractions…you or me?" Brooke laughed. "You're sweating buckets."

"Diva, this is no time for jokes. You're making me nervous and I am starting to perspire. You know the Gordon does not perspire."

"You are such an old woman. Hey before we go to the hospital, can we stop by the house first?"

"For what?"

"I need to get my hospital suitcase and I need to feed Pete."

"Damn, can't Judas do all that?"

"Luke had a meeting with his agent in the city this morning and he'll probably be tied up with that all day. Besides, I'm not speaking to him."

"Not speaking to him? Lord have mercy, how do I let you get me into these messes, Diva?" Gordon asked in near tears as he pulled up at Brooke's home. "This is crazy."

"Oh Gordon, quit your sniveling and help me inside. I'll grab my bag and you feed the dog."

"Why do I have to feed that mangy old mutt? Why couldn't you and Judas get a Yorkie or a Poodle or some other toy dog like the rest of us rich folks? And why are you driving me to the point of a nervous break down by making me drive your Lamaze breathing, contraction having, water breaking self all the way from Long Island City to Greenwich, Connecticut? This is seriously messed up."

"Aw Gordie, you're my bestest friend and I love you. Baby Diva and I really appreciate what you're doing for us. And I think it's cute that you're scared but we are going to be fine."

"Shut up. Now I'm the one not talking to you, Diva. Dragging me into this sill old mess. I'm gonna be traumatized by the time this day is over. There goes another ten grand in therapy."

"Gordon", Brooke laughed.

"I mean it. You leave me alone, you mean old pregnant woman, you. You know what this feels like? One of those cheesy WB dramas."

"Cheesy? I love the WB. You should check out that show that comes on Tuesday nights at nine."

Gordon continued to panic as they finally made it to the hospital. Brooke was admitted immediately and the doctors examined her while Gordon anxiously paced outside her room.

"Gordie", he heard Brooke call.

"I'm right here, Diva. You alright?"

"The nurse says I'm almost five centimeters dilated. I'm half way there…"

"Child, spare me the details."

"She's gonna be here soon…my little girl. I've waited for this moment for nine months. Hell, three years actually. I'm excited but I'm nervous too. Just…will you stay here with me…please?"

He smiled looking into her pleading eyes as he brushed away a stray strand of her dark hair.

"Of course I will, Diva but what about the person that should be here?"

"No way. You mean, the guy that cheated on me and destroyed our marriage? The guy that is once again putting basketball before his own family?"

"Diva, it's still his baby and he has a right to be here. You know that. Despite everything you just said, Judas does love you and he does love Baby Diva. Don't deny him this moment. He should be here."

"Gordon…"

"Brooke!"

She knew he was serious when he called her by her name. Reluctantly she conceded.

"Fine but I'm not calling him."

Gordon shook his head as he dialed the number for Luke's personal cell.

"Lucas Scott", cam the reply on the other end.

"Judas?"

"Gordon? What's going on, man?"

"I'm at the hospital and I think you need to get your stubborn, conniving, cute behind here too."

"Is Brooke okay? What happened? Is she…"

"She's in labor. Now get yourself here before your daughter does."

"I'm on my way", Lucas said, grabbing wallet and keys. "And I know we haven't always gotten along and stuff but thanks for calling me."

"Yeah, yeah just get here", Gordon smiled as he hung up.

"Is the jerk on his way?" Brooke huffed.

"Of course. Like you knew he would", Gordon answered.

"Whatever. I don't care. Like we need him anyway. We can do this on our own. Ow! Dammitt!"

Brooke squeezed Gordon's hand as she breathed and fought her way through a more powerful contraction.

"Damn, Diva!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to hurt your hand", she groaned. "That was a big one. You alright?"

"I'm fine. You know, you might want to consider cracking walnuts for a living when all this is over."

"Sorry Gordie."

"Is there anyone else you want me to call?"

"Yeah", Brooke sighed. "Karen. And Haley and Peyton too please."

Gordon nodded and did as he was told. Two hours later Brooke's contractions had strengthened and Gordon was getting scared. He'd never felt more relieved than when he saw Lucas Scott bounding down the hall.

"Gordon, is she okay?"

"She's fine but it ain't a pretty site. It's like the Exorcist in there. I'm waiting for her head to spinning any minute now. But you need to get in there. Your mom is catching the first stand by flight up here and I called your sister in law, Haley, like Brooke asked me too and Broad Shoulders as well."

"Broad Shoulders?"

"That Peyton. She's cute but I tell you, she would have made an excellent linebacker."

Lucas shook his head as the two men entered the room. Brooke was red and sweaty and writhing in pain.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Where else would I be?" Lucas gently asked. "We're having a baby."

"We? You are chilling in the corner smacking on Dentyne. I feel like my insides are being carved out with a hot knife. We are not having a baby! Brooke is having a baby."

"Don't take it personal, Judas. She's been like this the last half hour or so as the contractions get stronger."

"Shut up, Gordie!" Brooke yelled. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here! What, are you two scheming holes building a secret alliance or something?"

"Diva…"

"Don't 'Diva' me. Get out! Both of you! Now!"

Shrugging and turning sheepishly on their heels, both men did as they were told. As they made it to the door, another contraction hit Brooke, causing her to cry out in agony.

"Don't leave me!"

And that was all it took as the two rushed to her side.

"I'm sorry. It just hurts so much", she whimpered.

"Nurse, is there anything you can give her for pain?" Lucas asked.

"We can start the epidural now? Mrs. Scott, are you ready?"

"Please", Brooke begged.

Within minutes the anesthesiologist was on site. Gordon and Lucas both looked on with horror as the long needle was inserted into Brooke's lower spine.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Gordon grimaced.

Almost immediately the medicine took its numbing effect and Brooke was able to relax.

"Feels better than the sex that got me here…no offense, Luke."

"None taken", he sighed, just grateful she was no longer in unbearable pain.

A half hour later, she was peacefully dozing. Gordon excused himself to get coffee and also promised to be Karen's ride from the airport whenever her plane arrived. Lucas was grateful for the help but more than that, at that moment he just felt lucky to be alive. He smiled as he kissed a sleeping Brooke's nose and tenderly caressed her stomach. Little Girl Scott would soon be making her highly anticipated debut and Luke would be there to witness it all. It was a beautiful moment, one he couldn't describe. He just felt lucky.


	34. Harmony At Last

**_Author's Note: Thank you again for all the reviews and feeback. I know so many of you anticipated this chapter and I sincerely hope that I didn't disappoint. So I hope you guys enjoy it and as always...if something makes you laugh, cry, happy, sad, or pissed off, drop me a line and tell me about it. Also on a personal note, I have put a lot into this story and its plot and charcters and ALL you readers (lurkers and reviewers alike) keep me motivated at times. From this story and this site I've gotten to know a few of of you that I truly consider friends and that means more than anything. As we all know, real life can sometimes get in the way but I hope I've done justice in delivering this to all of you as it should be. Many of you have thanked me for writing this but now is my turn to thank all of you...especially Jess, who is too amazing for words and I thank her for her funny stories, daily e-mails, constant motivation, and most of all for saving me from myself!!!_**

Day had turned to early evening and Brooke's eyes opened and adjusted to the sights of the room. There was the slow hum of the television and in a chair nearby the bed, Lucas dozed off. Brooke yawned and stretched instantly waking her husband who was on high alert and wide awake at the slightest movement.

"Luke?"

"I'm here", he said, instantly at her side. "You okay? You need anything?"

"Water, please."

He nodded and poured from the pitcher next to the bed. He held the cup to her lips as she thirstily sipped.

"Thank you", she sighed. "Gosh, what time is it?"

"Quarter after eight."

"How long have I been here?"

"Since 2:30 this afternoon, I think."

"Gordon left already?"

"Nah. Just to the airport. My mom caught a flight in."

"Wow", Brooke laughed. "I knew labor could be a drawn out process but I had no idea Karen would have time to fly in from Tree Hill."

"You in any pain?"

"No actually, knock on wood. That epidural is a miracle drug. I feel pretty good…and pretty hungry."

"Yeah I figured you would be but the nurse says it should be any time tonight so it's probably not a good idea if you eat now."

"I can't believe it, Luke. I can't believe our daughter is almost here."

"Yeah", he smiled, nervously stroking her hand. "Me too."

"Knock, knock…am I a grandma yet?" Karen grinned from the doorway.

She and Gordon walked in, hugging the expectant couple.

"Not yet, Karen. I think your granddaughter changed her mind about coming out", Brooke sighed. "I just woke up from a nap and I haven't felt a contraction in hours."

"Well, I'm glad I made it in time. I wouldn't have missed this birth for the world", the grandmother- to- be smiled.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Scott?" a friendly, brown haired nurse asked from the doorway. "My name is Linda and since I'll be on for the next 12 hours, I will probably be your delivery nurse."

"Hi, Linda", Brooke nodded. "Call me Brooke, please. This is my friend Gordon and my mother in law, Karen and that's Lucas, the father…uh, my husband. Actually I feel okay but I'm kind of anxious to get this show on the road. How much longer, do you think?"

"Well that's exactly what we're going to find out. Spread your legs for me", Nurse Linda instructed as Karen held Brooke's hand, Lucas looked on, and Gordon clamped his eyes shut.

"Is everything okay?"

"Well Brooke, you haven't dilated at all since the epidural. That happens sometimes...it relieves the pain but slows up the process. See that monitor on the left? Those are the baby's vital signs, yours are on the right. I have to tell you, I am a little concerned about her heart rate."

"What's wrong?" Lucas intervened. "Is there a problem? Is she alright?"

"It's not a major problem for now but we want to keep observing the status, make sure neither one of you goes into distress. The only obstacle now is basically your lack of progression."

"What can we do about it?" Karen asked.

"One alternative is a medicine called, Pitocin. We administer it to Brooke through an IV in her arm and once the drip gets going, things should definitely speed along."

"Let's go for it", Brooke said right away.

"In speeding up labor, the contractions will become very frequent and very strong. Your epidural may run out and if it does, I won't be able to get you another one. I am required to warn you of that. We're hoping for a speedy process but there could be more pain involved."

"And if we wait?"

"We can to see if it happens on its own. If you continue dilating on your own and there are no distress signals, we should be fine. If it doesn't happen on its own and/or there is distress, the doctor will go ahead with a C-section."

"No way. I don't want a C-section", Brooke protested. "Can we just go ahead with that IV thingy?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive", Brooke answered with a deep breath as she looked around the room.

A half hour later, Linda began the Pitocin drip into Brooke's arms. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop but she gave everyone her cheeriest smile to let them know everything was going to be okay. For a while it was but within the hour the powerful Pitocin had kicked in full force. Soon it overrode the effects of the epidural and the intense pain was nothing like Brooke had ever felt before."

"Breathe, Brooke, nice and slow", Lucas whispered as Linda examined her again.

"I'm trying, Luke but it's so hard…"

"Okay", Linda announced. "Dr. Ellison has been paged and he's on his way in. You're at a full 10 centimeters, Brooke and almost ready to push."

Brooke nodded and took a deep breath. Panic, anxiety, and fear welled up inside of her but she knew she had reached the moment of no return. It was time for her to give birth. In an effort to relax her, Karen began propping up pillows to support her back before taking the position to support her legs. Lucas settled nervously at her side.

"Here, man. Do you mind filming it?" he asked, handing the video to a very reluctant Gordon.

"Okay, Brooke and Lucas. Looks like it's time to have a baby", Dr. Ellison grinned as he entered the room, assisted by Linda who supported the leg opposite Karen.

"Brooke, there is a big contraction coming up", Linda said. "Take a deep breath and push as hard as you can for me for ten whole seconds, then I want you to release, okay?"

Everyone in the room counted the seconds with Brooke, who was exhausted and already out of breath, but managed to push through the pain.

"Very good", Dr. Ellison nodded. "Are you feeling any pressure on your bottom?"

"Yeah", Brooke whimpered. "The contractions are painful but there is a lot of pressure especially lower towards my butt. I feel like I have to, to..."

"Have a bowel movement?"

"Yes."

"Oh Lord, please don't", Gordon protested.

"That's normal", Linda assured her. "It feels that way because the baby's head is pressing further down."

One hour and what felt like a hundred pushes later, Baby Scott's head was finally beginning to crown. Brooke's body had had it. She felt like she just couldn't do it anymore.

"She's almost out, Brooke", Karen said with wide teary eyes. "I can see her head. She's almost here."

"One more push", Linda nodded.

"Oh screw that", Brooke huffed. "You said it was one more push like an hour ago."

"But I really mean it this time", the nurse winked.

"Linda, I can't."

Tears trickled down Brooke's cheek and she began to sob as Lucas, who had been the silent but emotional rock, tightened his grip on her hand.

"You can do this, Brooke. Babe, you can do anything. I really believe in you."

"I can't, Luke. Not this. It's too hard!"

"I know it's hard but I am so proud of you. I know it's tough and it hurts but look how good you're doing. You are so brave, Brooke. God, I could never go through something like this. She's almost here, honey. Just one more big push and we'll have our baby. The pain will be over and then you can eat and go to sleep."

"Lucas, I don't know…"

"Brooke, remember that time when we went to the tournament Classic in Charlotte for Senior year? And since it was our last year in high school, it was your last chance to finally beat Claire Young in the cheerleading competition. So you worked you squad non stop all day and all night and then you fell off the top of the pyramid less than two hours before you guys competed. And you cracked three ribs and you were in terrible pain but you put on a brave face and you went out there and not only did the squad crush Claire's team in competition, you beat her out for the best choreographer award. Brooke, you can do this. This is cake. Come on, I've seen you be so tough before, tougher and stronger than anyone I know. Now you can do this. Just one more big push."

Brooke took a deep breath and gave it her all. She pushed harder than she ever thought she could. She gave it her best shot because she knew for certain she didn't have another one in her.

There was a burning sensation that caused her to yelp out loud. Silence followed and then she saw Lucas, Karen and Gordon simultaneously just begin to silently weep. Before Brooke could ask what was going on, she heard the sweetest sound any woman could ever hear...the cry of her newborn baby.

"Congratulations", the doctor grinned. "It's a beautiful little girl. Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

With shaking hands, Lucas did so and Linda put the baby on the changing table to warm and clean her up.

"What does she look like? Is she okay?" Brooke asked breathlessly.

"She's beautiful", Lucas managed to choke out. "Oh God, Brooke she is just so beautiful."

Minutes later they brought her to her parents. They laid her on Brooke's stomach. Her eyes, an intriguing combination of both her mother and father, opened and she immediately stopped crying. She was bald and a little pale but she was the most perfect thing they had ever seen.

Brooke opened her sleepy eyes and for a minute she didn't know where she was. Then it all came back to her, the memories from just a few hours before. She couldn't believe it. She was finally a mom. She and Lucas were actually parents. The little baby they had loved so much and waited for for so long was finally here. Brooke couldn't help but smile as she saw Luke snoozing peacefully in the chair beside her bed. There was a knock at the door and Gordon, Karen and Chantal entered with a hand full of balloons, stuffed animals, and flowers.

"You guys, this is way too much", Brooke grinned. "Thank you and I love it but I swear it's more stuff than we have room for."

"Nonsense", Gordon smiled. "Nothing is too good or too much for Baby Diva."

"And speaking of, we just saw her", Karen smiled proudly. "I'm not just saying this because she is my granddaughter but honestly she is the prettiest baby down in that nursery."

"She is a little cutie", Chantal added. "Ten perfect little fingers and toes. And she's so calm. All the other babies are down in the nursery squawking their heads off but not her. She's so laid back, just looking around trying to take in all the sights with those big eyes."

"Can you call the nurse to bring her in to us?" Brooke asked. "I haven't seen her since she was born."

Chantal nodded and went to summon Linda and a few minutes later, the newest addition to the Scott family was front and center.

"Hello, little one", Brooke cooed as she gently held her baby close to her body. "I'm your mommy. I've been waiting so long to see you. Hello. You are so gorgeous. Yes you are."

Brooke kissed her and she had that perfect new baby smell. Lucas stroked her face and the five all literally spent an hour just fawning over her. Then the nurse came and ushered everyone out, giving the new parents a little bit of privacy.

"Brooke, would you like to try breast feeding?" Linda asked. "It is the best milk for the baby and it's a good way to bond."

Brooke nodded and Linda helped her as Lucas looked on. It took a few awkward tries before she latched onto the nipple and Brooke nearly had a fit when a little milk came out of the little girl's nose. It was hard. With the exception of Nathan and Haley's boys, Brooke had never been around newborns before. The baby was so little and delicate, Brooke was afraid she might break her. After the feeding Linda showed Brooke how to burp the baby and placed her in bed beside her mother. Brooke and Lucas looked on in complete awe. They couldn't believe she was really theirs.

"She is so beautiful", Lucas kept repeating.

"She sure is", Brooke agreed.

"It's weird, this moment", Luke sighed. Every championship I've ever won, all the cool things fame has brought for me, my dog, my fans…nothing compares to this, to see something so pure and innocent. I didn't think I could love another human being so much but it was the greatest feeling when she was being born. As soon as she came out...it's cool to meet this little person you helped create who is so much a part of you but at the same time totally separate. I'm so in love with her right now...and Brooke I am so in love with you for having her."

"She is perfect except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"We don't have a name for her yet."

"I know", Luke smiled. "What does she look like to you?"

"I don't know. What names had we picked out before?"

"Nothing definite. Let's see. There was Ashlynn..."

"No."

"Amaya..."

"Nah..."

"Domini..."

"Don't like it..."

"Scarlett..."

"Lucas, Scarlett Scott sounds way too cartoonish…and pornish."

"Anya..."

"I like Anya...but she...she doesn't look like an Anya. Gosh, I'm so indecisive. I'll never be able to pick a name. I don't want to leave here without naming her first."

"We'll find something that you like, that we both like, Brooke."

"What do you like?"

"I don't know", he shrugged. "I mean, I thought of a few girl names and stuff but nothing ever quite gelled with me. But I do want it to be a cool name and one that fits her. And not just a nice name but I want to name her something that means something."

"Gee, I don't know…"

"Brooke, how do you feel right now? Honestly. This very minute, what are you thinking?"

"I…I just feel good. Relaxed and happy and at peace with myself and the world…and even you, Luke."

"Well what about the name Harmony Joy? Harmony because it seemed impossible for us but our little girl was the only one strong enough to unite us. And Joy because, well, that's what she has brought into our lives."

"Harmony? Harmony Joy...hhhmmmm…"

"You don't like it, huh?"

Brooke looked at her daughter who was giving her parents a look that seemed to say "okay you two idiots had nine months to do this so pick something already".

"That's beautiful, Lucas. Harmony Joy Scott it is."

"That's perfect, Brooke."

Lucas took the baby from his wife's arms and cradled her.

"Hey there, Harmony Joy. I'm your daddy. Man, I've been waiting a long time to meet you. You are more beautiful than I ever imagined...just like your mom...just like my mom. I love you with all my heart, baby girl. I promise to take care of you and make you happy. There is so much I want to show you and teach you..."

"We have the rest of our lives."

"I know but there are five things I want her to know right away, something every kid should know when they're first born."

"What's that?" Brooke smiled.

"Mickey Mantle was the Yankees...John Lennon was the Beatles...Michael Jackson was the Jackson 5, Michael Jordan is the greatest basketball player of all time and last but certainly not least...I want her to know she has the most beautiful, wonderful, perfect mother in the world and a sometimes idiot for a dad…and I want her to know that I'm sorry and that I love both of you."

"I…we love you too, Lucas."


	35. Crash Course

It had been just two weeks and already Lucas and Brooke were experiencing a crash course in Parenthood 101. It made Lucas think about those talk shows he saw on TV where there's always a 13 or 14 year old girl claiming she wants to have a baby. Teens with no money and no education, the little smart asses who throw their hands in the hair saying things like "whatever" and "I don't need a man to help me raise my child". Boy, if they only knew what a wake up call it all was. He and Brooke loved their baby and were beyond thrilled to finally have her but it was hard work.

Before either had kids they would look at them, especially little babies and think how easy it must be. You feed them once a day, change them once a day, and play with them for a little while then they'll sleep for 18 hours a day. Wrong! By all accounts Harmony was a pretty good baby, calm and relatively content but still it was difficult work and Brooke, determined not to get a full time nanny, didn't know how she ever would have managed without Luke's help. It was a two more months of the off season and Brooke, who had decided to lighten her own work load, was seriously dreading his return.

Her new schedule consisted of waking up about seven in the morning to breast feed Harmony. Then she'd wash and sterilize the baby bottles by hand. Next, she pumped milk from her already sore nipples into the bottles for later feedings. The Scott's lives now revolved around the schedule of someone else. At night they slept when Harmony slept and when Harmony was awake, she had her parent's undivided attention. Although she seemed like a happy baby, sometimes Brooke felt totally helpless when she cried and cried for no reason at all.

It was two a.m. and Brooke was exhausted! It had been a long day. She had been up since six that morning only catching a few catnaps here and there. She'd spent the entire day tending to Harmony's needs. Just as her tired my finally closed, she heard the familiar wail coming from the bassinet located a few feet from her own bed. Please Harmony, Brooke thought to herself. Just be quiet for five minutes. No such luck and she didn't have the energy to raise her weary head.

"I'll get her", Lucas offered, his voice heavy with sleep, as he knocked on Brooke's bedroom door.

He trotted over and picked up her but she still screamed. It was loud and high pitched as if she were in pain.

"Lucas, I'm really scared. What is wrong with her?"

"She's okay", he tried to reason. "She's just been fussy lately, that's all."

"What if it's her heart? What if…"

"Brooke, don't do this. Come on now. We said we wouldn't freak until we got the test results back. Everything is fine, okay? Harmony is going to be fine. Now go back to sleep. I'll sit with her."

"Is she wet, Luke?"

"No but I got her", he said. "You've been at this all day and I know you must be beat. It's my turn."

"Thanks ", Brooke mumbled but it was no use.

How could she possibly get any sleep at all with that constant screaming added to the nagging feeling that something was wrong with her child and she couldn't help her?

Two hours later, the pair was still going at it. Lucas had been holding her nonstop and nothing seemed to work. She had a clean diaper, she'd already eaten and was refusing Brooke's breast as well as the bottle. They didn't know what was wrong. Brooke looked at the clock. It was almost four thirty in the morning. She knew that the West Coast was three hours behind but she was at her wits end. She took a deep breath, picked up the phone and began to dial. After four rings the line finally picked up and she was greeted by the sleepy sound of her brother in law's voice.

"Nathan, it's Brooke", she said. "I really need to talk to Haley."

"Okay. Um, is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Look I know it's late and you guys are sleeping and I'm sorry but I really need Hales right now."

"I'm sorry I can't hear you. What is going on over there?"

"That is your niece unfortunately now please put your wife on the phone."

After some shuffling, Brooke heard her sister in law's tired voice. For some reason just hearing Haley speak made Brooke want to break into tears.

"Brooke? Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Hi Hales, it's me. Um, sorry to call so late or whatever..."

"It's alright. Are you okay? You sound like you're crying."

"No...no I'm fine", Brooke lied. "Uh, I was just wondering, you know, since you've done this twice before and all. Harmony is doing great and everything is fine but um, she's uh...not sleeping."

What an understatement! Harmony was now wailing so loudly it was as if she and her mother were in a contest to see who Haley could actually hear.

"I hear that, Brooke."

"Yeah she's not sleeping...at all. It's gotten worse within the last few nights."

"Is she sick? Does she have a rash or a temperature?"

"No."

"Did you feed her?"

"Earlier. Now she doesn't seem to want anything else."

"Dirty diaper?"

"No."

"Hhhhmmmm..."

"What do you think it is? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Haley, do you hear her? I mean, are you deaf? She sounds like we're lighting her on fire. Something has to be wrong."

"No Brooke, she's just being a baby. That's what they do. Babies cry...a lot and they don't sleep. These first few weeks and even months are going to be a little rough. It just takes getting used to, that's all."

Haley said it so casually.

"I feel like I'm going nuts. I know Luke is in the same boat. We love her

more than anything but this is crazy, Hales."

"I know. I went through it myself...twice. It gets on your nerves and it's frustrating but you get used to it. What other choice do you have? Just be thankful those little lungs are healthy enough to make all that racket."

"I am, Haley."

"What is she doing now?"

"Besides screaming bloody murder? Lucas is holding her and he's walking the house with her."

"What happens when you put her down?"

"It gets worse and a lot louder."

"Do you tilt her face to the side? You know, so she won't get smothered in the crib?"

"No...I mean we put her on her back."

"All the time?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Haley laughed in spite of herself.

"Silly ass. That's the problem. Lay that baby on her belly, rub her back and talk or sing to her. Guarantee unless it is colic or she's sick, she'll drift right off. Call your pediatrician tomorrow and if it is colic, try running the vacuum cleaner when she cries. Believe it or not that really helps."

"Haley, we're scared to put her on her stomach."

"Scared?"

"You know, crib death and SIDS."

"It'll be okay. If it'd make you feel better, put her in bed with you. Just make sure her face is slightly tilted to one side. It'll be okay. I promise."

Though a little hesitant, Brooke followed the instructions and sure enough, Harmony was out like a light within minutes. The funny thing was, neither Brooke nor Lucas got any sleep for staying up watching to make sure she was still breathing. Finally they drifted off around sunrise. It seemed like their eyes had only been closed for a few seconds before Harmony stirred again. This time she was hungry.

"You sure you don't want to reconsider the nanny?" Lucas quipped.

"Ask me that after I've had more than three hours sleep", Brooke answered with an exhausted smile on her face.

"Keep sleeping Brooke", Lucas said. "I'll feed her from the bottles you made."

"Thanks. I honestly don't think I have the strength to move."

"It's okay", he said stroking her face.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I know this is so hard..."

"Yeah it is", he said as he scooped up their daughter. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world."


	36. When To Walk Away

Four weeks after little Harmony's birth and the next order of business was to plan a Christening for the child. Though neither parent was particularly religious, both felt it of relative importance for their daughter to be raised with some form of spirituality. In anticipation and with the last few weeks left in the NBA off season, Nathan, Haley and their two sons had flown to Connecticut to spend some time with Lucas, Brooke and baby Harmony. As they had done so many times so many years before, Lucas and Haley took a long walk, talking and at times just enjoying the silence around them as they peacefully strolled arm in arm.

"Harmony is really beautiful, Luke. She looks just like you, both of you actually."

"You think? I think she looks more like Brooke."

"She's got your nose", Haley smiled.

"Oh, that's not a good thing", Lucas laughed.

"No, it's a great thing. Like I said, she's beautiful and speaking of, so is Brooke. She's practically glowing."

"Tell me about it", Lucas nodded proudly. "She's so happy and she's good at it too. It's like she was born to be a mom."

"And I hear you aren't doing too badly on your end either. Fatherhood seems to really be working out for you. It's so sweet seeing you and Brooke together with Harmony. I don't see why you guys just don't go ahead and call off these silly divorce proceedings and just get back together."

"I feel the same way, Hales. And for a while, I thought it would be that way. I wanted it…still do but I don't think it's ever gonna happen. As much as it sucks, I'm starting to finally accept it now. It's not like I have a choice anyway. But I'm happy that Brooke and I are really getting along and we're raising our daughter as friends. Yeah, I'd rather be husband and wife but as long as I get to be in Harmony's life and she's happy and healthy…well, that's all that matters."

"Speaking of healthy, did her heart test results come back?"

"Yeah and she's fine."

"Thank God", Haley sighed. "Now if we could just get your stubborn ass in there for the test…"

"Hales, please. Don't start. I've heard it all from Brooke and Mom and even Dan. I don't need you joining the peanut gallery."

"It's just because we love you and we don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know and I appreciate that but what would you do, Haley? Seriously. If you were in my position."

"I'd take the test", she said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I am mature, sensible Haley James Scott who never does a hasty or impetuous thing in my life. Besides, I would want to know."

"Well, I don't. I want to live and not just live but live without boundaries. I want to live for the moment."

"What about Brooke?"

"What about her?"

"This really hurts her, you know. She cries about it all the time."

"Yeah?" Lucas muttered sarcastically. "Is this before or after she goes around bragging about cashing in on my life insurance policy?"

"Oh Luke, come on. She's just being Brooke. That's just a front and it's her way of dealing with things."

"As much as I still love Brooke, we are about to be divorced, Hales. She will soon be my ex wife living in my ex house with my ex dog and my…"

"Ex kid?"

"Never", Lucas shot back.

"Exactly. So if you can't do this for Brooke, fine, but at least do it for Harmony. You owe it to your daughter just like Nathan owed it to Aidan and Tristan."

"It's not that simple…"

"Lucas!"

"Hales! Come on. Look, there is no way you're ever gonna change my mind so you might as well just drop it. Besides, we hardly get to spend any time together as it is and I don't want to spend what time we do have fighting."

"Okay, okay. Truce?"

"Depends", he grinned. "Is this a real truce or a trick truce?"

"A real truce", Haley said, returning his smile.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Alright. Let's talk about something else. Like what's been going on with you."

"Life is great", Haley shrugged. "I love being a mom to the boys even though they can be a real handful. But I love them and eventually when they get a little older, I'd like to have at least one more, hopefully a girl. But if it were up to your brother, we'd have a dozen. I mean, we've been married almost six years and Nathan can't understand why we don't have six kids. Anyway, two is enough for me, besides I do want to work more on my music career. I have a tour coming up with Wayne Newton and the USO, if you can believe that one. But it's cool because it's all about entertaining the troops and at least it's something to keep me occupied once the pre season kicks off. It's only a month long and I'll have the kids with me and I know they'll miss their dad and so will I but it should be fun. Other than that…"

"Wow, that's a mouthful", Lucas grinned. "But I'm proud of you, Hales. I'm really happy for you."

"I'm proud of you, too."

"Yeah right", he shook his head. "There is no way you can be proud of me."

"I am. I'm very proud of the way you redeemed yourself. We all make mistakes, Luke but it's what we take away from it that really counts. And I love you. Lways have. Even when I wanted to rip your balls off, I still loved you because I know the real you."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you do. Nobody knows me like you do, Haley. Not even Brooke I imagine."

"That's because we've been best buds since the sand box", Haley laughed. "Remember the days of growing up in the café and having water balloon fights on the roof? We used to go thrift store hunting and buy bad music and claim dumb stuff at the campus lost and found."

"I remember", he smiled fondly. "Those were the good old days, huh? Now look at us. We went from the thrift store to the Saks Fifth Avenue and from the city bus to private jets. Whoever thought we'd live in this world? Sometimes I think they can have their world."

"I hate to break it to you, Luke but we are 'they'"

"Yeah…I guess we are, aren't we?"

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Go back to normal life, I guess. Whatever that may be. I have my daughter and I have my career and those are my main focuses for now."

"I know how you feel. Gosh, I'll never forget the first time I held Aidan. I mean, for nine months I knew he was coming and I'd seen his sonogram pictures and I'd even felt him move but none of it was really real until he actually came out and I was able to touch him for the first time. There's nothing like that powerful sense of unconditional love that you feel knowing that you helped create that beautiful, innocent little life."

"I know. I can't even describe how I felt when Harmony was being born. I was just so happy to be there but it was just an amazing experience. At that moment I looked at her and I loved her more than any one thing or any one person. And the first time I held her and looked into her eyes…well, it felt like being healed. Everything I suffered through with Dan…the neglect and the heckling and the lies and even the pain of the truth. Man, all that baggage has fucked with me for so many years but the minute I looked into my daughter's eyes, it was like being born again. Holding Brooke and Harmony was so perfect and it totally healed me."

"Are you gonna be okay? You know, after the divorce and all? I'm worried about you."

"I will be."

"Luke…"

"You worry too much, Hales. There is nothing wrong with my heart."

"Physically…maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll never know the answer to that one but I do know there is something in your heart right now that you're running from."

"What are you, psychic?" he asked, rolling his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

Not missing a beat, Haley jerked it from his lips and stomped it to the ground before he take the first drag.

"You can make jokes all you want but you know you're not ready to give up on your marriage."

"Haley…"

"Look me in the eye. Tell me I'm wrong. See? You can't, can you? Now you can be mad at me all you want and you can say your heart's fine… but until you tell your wife how you feel, your heart's gonna be flawed. You need to talk to her, Luke."

"She already knows, Hales. Hell, I've told her a million times but it doesn't matter. It doesn't really change things. It's just this back and forth game where we keep hurting each other. Well I'm tired of getting hurt and now we have Harmony to think about. So I have to man up and just let it go, I guess."

"But Lucas…"

"Hales, sometimes you just have to know when to walk away."


	37. One Last Hoorah

"Luke, I don't mean to brag but we totally have the cutest kid ever", Brooke said into the phone as she admired one month old Harmony in her carrier.

"Definitely", Lucas agreed. "And think about it. She's only a baby. Wait until she's like 14. We're gonna have to beat the boys off with a stick. She is so not dating until she's at least 45."

"45?" Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, you know, so she'll be mature and all", he grinned.

"I see. Um, when will you be home?"

"I'm pulling up in the driveway as we speak."

Brooke smiled at then went back to her favorite pastime, which happened to be staring at her daughter. Whether it was colic, or she was being fussy for whatever reason, Harmony's crying stage had tapered off dramatically. At four weeks she was a happy and calm baby, sleeping a little better during the night, much to her parents' delight. Lucas had moved from the guest back to the main house so he could help with their child but the two still maintained separate bedrooms. They had naturally fallen into the role of life long friends facing the inevitable but determined to raise and provide the best for their child.

"Good girl", Brooke cooed, lightly scratching her baby's belly.

It was almost dusk when the front door opened.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Lucas asked.

Brooke smiled and turned to look at him but she could barely see his face for the large bouquet of flowers he was holding.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Brooke grinned.

"Oh these? They're for Harmony."

She laughed and studied his face just to see if he was serious. What could a four week old girl do with a dozen roses? Still Lucas had been spoiling her rotten from the minute she'd been born so there was no telling.

"You hear that, Harmony? Daddy bought you flowers, baby. Isn't that sweet? You can't even lift your own head yet and already you're getting flowers", Brooke smiled.

"They are for you, smart ass", he winked.

They were beautiful. Brooke loved peach roses. Lucas knew how much she loved peach roses.

"Well thank you. They're absolutely gorgeous", she said as she went to put them in water. "What on earth is the occasion may I ask?"

"Because you're beautiful and you're the greatest mother on the planet."

"Flattery will get you everywhere", Brooke quipped.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Besides, I bet you forgot what today is."

"It's our fifth wedding anniversary", she said quietly. "Lucas, I'd never forget that even though sometimes you make me want to."

"Well it's our last anniversary together I suppose so let's make it a happy one."

"Happy Anniversary."

"And mostly you deserve flowers my dear because it's only been a month and you're able to fit into your old jeans. I'm proud of you, Cheery."

Brooke had added 27 pounds to her tiny frame during the pregnancy and had dreaded the aftermath of rigorously dieting and exercising to regain her pre-pregnancy shape. She'd had horrible thoughts of stretch marks, saggy boobs, and fat rolls but to her surprise and delight, she'd yet to see any of the above. It was like dropping a bowling ball and her body went back to its original size, mostly due to breast feeding. Her stomach was almost completely flat again and all she would need was a few extra hours at the gym before being able to fit in all her old clothes.

"So, um, you noticed I still fit in my old jeans, huh?"

"Oh yeah", he flirted. "I noticed."

They exchanged grins as equally naughty thoughts raced through their minds. They were in the midst of a painful divorce and the perfect love they once shared may have faded but the sexual attraction certainly had not.

"Luke, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"God, I hope so."

"I mean, it's okay, right? We're two consenting adults. It wouldn't be the worst thing if we had one last hoorah."

"Brooke, I agree."

"And we're friends."

"With benefits", Lucas added.

"And we're still married."

"What better excuse do we need than that?"

"It's our last anniversary for Christ's sake."

Lucas pulled Brooke towards him and she shivered as his tongue traced a trail on the most sensitive exposed spots of her neck. Her breasts, braless in a tank top, brushed against him and she felt his hands cupping her ass through the pair of jeans she was wearing.

"I want you", he breathed.

"It's only been four weeks", Brooke said. "I mean I feel fine physically but Dr. Ellison hasn't cleared me for sex yet."

"I don't want to hurt you..."

With milk leaking from her nipples, a lack of sleep, wearing nursing bras and being stuck all day wearing sweats, Brooke hadn't felt sexy since Harmony was born. As her husband hungrily kissed and touched her, it was the first time she had felt desirable in a long time.

"I want you too", she moaned.

Picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, Lucas began kissing her as hard and passionate as he ever had. His hands roamed her body as he searched for easy access ways to disrobe them.

Brooke tossed her head back, her eyes rolled back in sheer ecstasy. As she turned her face, she saw little Harmony lying on the floor. She was just a newborn and Brooke had heard that their vision was still slightly unfocused at that point. Of course the baby had no idea what was going on but that was still Brooke's child. It was a definite mood killer trying to have a quickie when your kid is ten feet away from you wide awake, staring intently.

"Luke...I can't. Pleaae stop."

"What's wrong?"

"We can't. I mean, Harmony's awake. She's like right in front of us. Don't you think that's kind of...well kind of gross?"

"What do you mean, Brooke? She's just a baby. She doesn't know what's going on. Besides we are her parents. What we're doing isn't dirty or wrong. It's beautiful. It's just physical affection."

"I know. I just feel weird, kind of like how it was when we used to do it with Pete in the room."

"It's okay", Lucas laughed.

"What? Lucas Eugene Scott, are you laughing at me?" she demanded.

"Actually Brooke Rebecca Davis Scott, I am. That is like the looniest thing I've ever heard of."

"I am not a loony", she whined.

"Maybe not but I am really horny and I'm really thinking I have to kiss you right about now. After all, this is the last hoorah. We'll be divorced soon so impromptu booty sessions will totally be out of the question. And it is our anniversary. Our last one…"

"Okay, okay, you win. Shut up and come here", Brooke said as they continued making out.

Just as they were almost naked and ready to get it on, the doorbell rang.

"Lucas, are you expecting anybody?"

"No. Nate, Hales, and the boys are out for the evening. They're in the city and they won't be back for hours. Just ignore it."

That was kind of hard considering it rang and rang and rang again.

"Lucas? Brooke? Hello? Anybody home? Are you guys in there?" someone called out.

"Brooke, that sounds an awful lot like...", Lucas started.

Before he could finish the front door swung open.

"...Deb", Lucas finished.

And sure enough in the entranceway of the house was half the population of Tree Hill. Keith, Karen, Dan, Deb, and Dan's parents, Royal and Mae. Unfortunately Lucas and Brooke were on the floor, hair tussled, pants around their ankles.

"Surprise", Keith squeaked out.

In a bustle of confusion, Lucas and Brooke retreated upstairs to get straightened out. There wasn't much time for greetings as they were both half nude.

"I thought you said they were getting divorced, Danny", the two heard Mae whisper as they ducked for cover.

"What is everyone doing here a day early?" Lucas asked as he searched for clothes. "Did you know they were coming?"

"Of course not. I thought everyone was coming tomorrow and certainly not together. Keith, your mom, Dan and Deb and your grandparents on one flight? You have got to be freaking kidding me. I thought they were all coming at different times tomorrow just like Peyton and Jake and Jenny. Oh God, this is so embarrassing! Do you think they saw anything?"

"I don't know. Probably just our bare asses in the air."

"Ha ha, Lucas. Very funny! This is no time for jokes. I am absolutely mortified! This is the worst! It's just like when we were 17 and got caught in the neighbor's hot tub that time your mom went to cooking school in Florence. Or the time Deb caught us at the drug store buying condoms and whipped cream."

"As I recall both instances were totally your fault", Lucas laughed with raised eyebrows.

"Well this is much, much worse. Lucas, I don't want to go back downstairs."

"Uh, we have to. They've got our baby."

"You think this is funny", she pouted, throwing a pillow at him.

"No I don't", he protested, trying not to crack a smile.

"Fine. Now that you're dressed, just go downstairs and try to pretend like nothing happened."

"By myself? Why me? Why do I have to be the sacrificial lamb?"

"It's your family."

"You're a cold woman."

"Okay, okay I'll go with you, you big baby. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright. Let's do it. Uh, no pun intended."

"Ha ha."

"Sorry. Look, Lucas, I am really scared to face everybody especially Dan and Royal."

"How else are we gonna get Harmony back?"

"We could just let them have her. If we weren't getting divorced we could always have another baby", she joked.

Lucas smiled and gave her a friendly pat on the back for reinforcement. She took a deep breath and she could tell she was gonna need it.

"Brooke, I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience having everyone come a day early", Karen said. "We just thought it would be a nice surprise, a way to spend more time with you guys and the baby."

"It's fine, Karen. No biggie."

The family had been at the house for two hours and things had been going as well as expected. Lucas was hanging out with Keith and Brooke, Deb and Karen were making dinner while everyone Royal and Mae fawned over Harmony. There hadn't been the usual confrontation with Dan yet but the night was still young. No one had mentioned the little scene when they first walked in the door and that was making for an uncomfortable tension.

"I guess we should have called first", Deb nervously offered as they ate supper. "To uh...um, make sure we weren't interrupting."

"You didn't interrupt", Brooke shrugged.

"Oh. Um, okay. We...uh, I just thought..."

"My wife is just trying to apologize for us barging in on you and my son humping", Dan good naturedly laughed.

"Daniel Paul Scott!" Mae exclaimed, swatting him over the head.

"It's okay", Lucas grinned. "Everything's cool. Let's just say we ,uh ,forget about this little incident."

Harmony began to fuss from her seat, saving and distracting them all.

"Let me", Karen smiled as she picked her up.

She was such a great mother and an equally wonderful grandmother, so soothing and comforting with her voice and touch. Lucas knew he had been so lucky to have her in his own life and watching her with Harmony brought a tear to his eye and a smile to his heart.

After a somewhat routine meal, everyone settled in the family room. Dan was being quiet, a little bit too quiet in his own brooding way but no noise was better than bad noise. Lucas and Brooke hadn't really talked to him since the hospital visit and their impending divorce had never been a topic of conversation. Brooke felt like somehow in those days she had made a real connection with her usually evil father in law yet it had hurt her feelings that he hadn't made an attempt to even hold Harmony when he seemingly could never get enough of Aidan and Tristand. He had barely looked at her. For whatever reason he had issues with his son daughter, and everyone had long ago come to terms with that. But Harmony was a baby. A brand new little life who had never hurt anyone. Why should she have to endure his wrath? It just wasn't fair.

"We're back!" Haley loudly announced as she and Nathan returned from New York, each holding a sleeping son.

Everyone greeted them and Lucas and Brooke sadly looked on as Dan went on and on about his wonderful grandsons. So much for the so called reformed sweet man Deb had told them about over the phone and in letters. Score one more for Dan Scott. Once more he had ruined yet another family gathering. Lucas and Brooke could tell Harmony's christening would be loads of fun. Lucas sat looking at the tears in his wife's eyes as he glared at his father. Was it truly possible to love someone yet hate them at the same time?

"Brooke, why don't you show us Harmony's christening gown again?" Mae asked, clearing her throat.

Brooke went upstairs to the nursery and she prayed Lucas wouldn't snap and kill his father although she couldn't much blame him if he did.

"Oh Brooke, this is so pretty", Haley said.

"It is", Deb added. "It looks like the one Aidan and Tristan were baptized in. They looked beautiful and I know Harmony will too."

"I'm sure she will…if her grandfather bothers to notice", Lucas added

"Oh Luke, Dan notices. He is crazy about Harmony. He has her little pictures all over the office and the house. He loves all his grandkids. He's not ignoring Harmony, Lucas. That's just how he is. You know your father", Deb added

"Yeah I do and that's the problem. Why is he like that?"

"I don't know, honey. It's sad but it's just his way. But he's a good man at heart. He really loves you and Nathan and he loves Harmony just as much as he loves Aidan and Tristan", Mae spoke up. "He just has a stubborn streak, that's all."

"Well he better not ruin my daughter's baptism and I mean it. I don't want to put up with his shit."

"Lucas..."

"No. I mean it. I really mean it."

And he did.


	38. The Problem With Scott Women

Brooke fastened the buttons on her new baby blue suit, delivered courtesy of Marc Jacobs. With her body looking pre pregnancy radiant, designers all over the city were clamoring to make sure Brooke Scott would be sporting their clothes. With the public's interest repeaked following the birth of Harmony, Brooke was sure to be photographed everywhere she went. With publicity, surely free advertising would follow.

The jacket was lined with white and white buttons fell down the middle. The skirt was above knee length but not too short and she had found the cutest pair of white sandal heels to accent it. She curled her dark hair and carefully applied pastel type make up. When she was satisfied, it was on to dress Harmony. Once in the christening gown, the little girl looked like the precious angel that she was. Although the house and soon to be church was filled with plenty of people fussing over her, she was being a good baby, sleeping most of the time away. It would be a short ride to the church in Stanford and the Scott party would be sure to arrive in style via limousine.

"Alex, is everything on schedule and as planned?" Brooke asked Alex, the assistant.

"Yes, Mrs. Scott. The baptism should take place on time in three hours. Transportation has been set up and the caterers will on hand here at the house upon your return to prepare the meal."

"They were able to accommodate my menu changes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well. Anything else, Alex?"

"Actually, yes. Mr. Scott has requested that you meet him at this address for breakfast", the man said, passing her a hand scribbled note with directions scrawled on it.

"Breakfast?" Brooke asked. "I don't have time for this. What the hell is Luke thinking?"

"Not that Mr. Scott, ma'am. The other one. Mr. Dan Scott. And he says it's very important."

Brooke hated to admit it but now her interest was peaked. She couldn't imagine why Dan would want to have breakfast with her alone and seemingly in secret. She thought for a second, checked her wrist watch, then checked it again before sighing and grabbing her purse and keys.

"Karen, um, I have some last minute stuff to do before we go to the church. Would you mind watching Harmony for me?"

"It would be my pleasure", the grandmother grinned as she cuddled the baby.

Brooke gave her daughter a quick kiss good bye, then slipped out to her car. She found the destination rather quickly and sure enough there was Dan Scott sitting at a back table dapperly dressed in his suit for the baptism.

"Do you mind telling me what this is all about, Dan?"

"Brooke", he smiled as he looked up. "You made it. I'm surprised but it's very nice to see you. Have a seat."

"Dan…"

"I took the liberty of ordering you a glass of orange juice."

"Uh thanks but I'd really appreciate it if you just cut to the chase. Why are we really here?"

"Do I have to have some kind of hidden agenda? Can't a man enjoy a meal with his beautiful daughter in law?"

"Now you're scaring me."

"Brooke, I did have a heart attack, you know. I'm only 45 years old and I could have died."

"Like that would ever happen. If you died then who would be around to jerk all of our chains?"

"Brooke, I'm serious. When my heart stopped on that table, you know what I saw? A bright light and these flowers…the prettiest, most colorful flowers I've ever seen."

"Dan…"

"And you know what else I saw? I saw Luke's face. Look Brooke, I haven't been the best husband or the best father or at times even the best human being. I've messed up but I'm truly sorry for that. When you come so close to death, it really changes your perspective on life."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I messed up with Lucas. I know I hurt him and his mother very badly. But I want to make amends. I want to make it right. He's my son, my first born son and I love him."

"Maybe you should be telling Lucas all this instead of me."

"No. You're exactly the person I need to talk to. I hear that you're not happy in your marriage…"

"Dan, did you have a heart attack or a lobotomy?" Brooke laughed. "Big news flash…what marriage? It's almost over anyway."

"So you say…"

"Sir, are you ready to order yet?" the young waiter interrupted.

"Yes. I will just have oatmeal with a bananna, please."

"And you, ma'am?"

"Cottage cheese and pineapple. Thank you."

The waiter nodded, refilled their drinks, then disappeared.

"Cottage cheese and pineapple? Is that all? I hear the omelets here are out of this world."

"Dan, did you really have me come all the way out here to discuss omelets?"

"No. No, Brooke I didn't. Back to the subject at hand which is your marriage…"

"Which is about to be over and regardless it is none of your business."

"Oh you see, it is my business. Lucas is my son and anything having to do with him or Nathan or their children for that matter, well it does affect me."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Brooke, divorce is not an option here."

"Really?" she laughed. "Well tell that one to my lawyer."

"Lucas is one of the best pro ball players in the country. He's only 26 and he has unlimited potential. In almost four years alone, both he and Nathan have cleared about 75 million each in salary and endorsements. The NBA can be a lucrative business but I don't have to tell you that, do I? Now last year he made a very foolish mistake in a very public setting. It did not look good having the All American Golden Boy fall from grace after getting caught with some Motel 6 groupie. People, especially sponsors, frown on those scandals and such. It was a damaging blow to his career. Probably the only thing that saved him was you giving birth to that kid. Brooke, Lucas needs you right now. He needs you at his games, on his arm, smiling for family press photos and publicly supporting him. If you continue with this divorce not only will the public sentiment be against him, the poor boy loves you so much, he'd probably be so devastated by your final departure that it would really start screwing with his game."

"What are you saying, Dan?"

"I'm asking what it will take to halt this nonsense. What will it take to make you stay? Anything your heart desires."

"Are you bribing me?"

"Call it what you want."

"Fine…ten million dollars."

"Done", he nodded.

Brooke's lips curled into a smile and she couldn't help but laugh. The situation she found herself in was impossible. She had always known her father in law was quite the character but his latest shenanigans had definitely taken the cake.

"I was joking. Dan, I don't want your money."

"Are you sure? The funds could be transferred into a personal account by nightfall."

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't need your money. I earn my own money. And there is nothing you can do, no fancy vacations, not a new car, not cash…nothing you can do to change my mind about this. What's done is done and that is between Luke and me."

"You're a foolish girl and you are making a grave mistake."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No sweetheart, I'm warning you."

"I wonder what your son would think about your little warning."

"I am doing this for him. Someone has to look out for his best interests. I'm sorry Brooke but I have to take my son's side on this one."

"No you don't. You're not taking Luke's side. You're on the side you're always on…your own. Something is up. You do have a hidden agenda where in the end I'm sure you and you alone stand to benefit. So don't give me this song and dance about loving Lucas. You love yourself. And you may not understand the actions I am taking but I'm doing something for my daughter that you never bothered to do for Lucas or Nathan…I'm protecting her."

"You always were quite the firecracker weren't you?" Dan chuckled. "I like that. We Scotts are strong, we're winners and I always thought of you as a much more appropriate choice opposed to that Haley. Simple, naïve, weak, wrong side of the tracks Haley James. But in the end, I guess the joke was on me. Haley might be all of those things but she is loyal to my son and to the Scott family name and that's a hell of a lot more than I can say about you. You won't get away with ruining my boy's life."

"Your boy? Well maybe if he hadn't been your boy with those infamous Scott genes or maybe if you had taken the time to be a real father to him when he was coming up, then maybe your boy wouldn't have made some of the mistakes he has."

"Don't screw with me, Brooke."

"No, Dan. Don't you screw with me."

"You know, Brooke, if you're going to manipulate him, you should aim a little higher. And remember, pay back is hell."

Brooke looked him right in the eye, refusing to show the intimidation and fear he had surely bestowed upon her. She had grown up knowing Dan Scott all her life and for 26 years he had been the assiest ass on the planet. As he sat there smirking at her, she knew none of it would ever change.

"Sir, your banana and oatmeal. Ma'am, cottage cheese and pineapple. Is there anything else I can get for you today?"

"No, thank you", Dan nodded, dismissing the server before turning back to Brooke who nervously picked at her breakfast. "You should have ordered the omelet like I suggested. That's the problem, Brooke with you and Haley and Deb and Mom and all the Scott women. You just don't listen."


	39. Could This Day Get Any Better?

**_Author's Note: Okay...as I've said time and time before, I really do appreciate and encourage any and all feedback, comments and reviews. I like reading what you guys have to say whether it's good or bad. However, let me stress yet again that as I write these stories, I use my general outline and even if I have to steer from it, the entire story, top to bottom, start to finish has been played out in my head about a thousand times. So I already know what's going to happen. I know the majority of readers want Brooke and Lucas back together. Will that happen?? I won't tell you at this point and the only way to really find out is to to keep reading. If that is too frustrating for you, then don't read it.This "neverending" storyhas quite a few more chapters to go and eventually everything will come together and start to make sense. So this is just a warning to let everyone know that things between now and the end might not go the way you like or expect. Be patient, express your gripes but no flames please because all that's gonna do is piss me off. Thanks..._**

"Oh let me hold her. She is so adorable."

"Fine", Gordon huffed as he handed over Baby Harmony to Peyton. "But just be careful, will you? Baby Diva is precious cargo."

"Gordon, I know how to hold an infant."

"I don't know. With them broad shoulders…"

"Would you stop with the broad shoulders thing? I am so self conscious now because of you. I feel like I should be in the NFL or something."

"You said it, I didn't", he mumbled with folded arms.

Watching the playful altercations between her two best friends was almost enough to make Brooke forget about her disastrous meeting with her bastard of a father in law.

"Diva, you're back and looking mighty Diva-licious. Work the baby blue, child", he grinned as he greeted Brooke with a kiss on each cheek. "Now if you hags will excuse me, I'm off to make sure I get a good seat in one of the limos. There is this absolutely edible hunk downstairs with brown hair and the cutest baby face. Between you and me, I think we were meant to be together. Oh Diva, it would be perfect. I would give up the fast paced city life and move to the country with him where we would have a farm and a house with a picket fence and a Golden Retriever."

"You, country living, picket fence, Golden Retriever? Why is that picture not meshing in my brain? And who is this flavor of the day anyway?"

"I don't know his name but there is one glitch in my life plan. This little girl keeps calling him Daddy."

Peyton's eyes grew as big as saucers as Brooke struggled to contain the laughter building up inside her.

"Gordon, wait a minute. Is the guy wearing a dark blue suit and the little girl is about eleven with a pink and yellow dress?"

"Yeah, that's them, Broad Shoulders."

"Gordon, that is my fiancé and my step daughter!"

"Oops! My bad! Don't get your briefs in a bunch, Broad Shoulders. I was just looking. And since you are such a good friend of Diva, I promise that I will not steal him away."

"Gee, thanks Gordon", Peyton laughed as Gordon smiled and left the women and child alone.

"I'd say you better hurry up and marry Jake before Gordie does", Brooke giggled.

"I guess you're right. Not only do I have to beware of other women now I'm on the look out for bald head Rupaul look-alikes with a better make job than I have", she joked.

"Oh my Gordie is harmless…I think. Anyway, I'm really glad you and Jake and Jenny could make it."

"Where else would I be, Brooke? There's no way we would miss this. Harmony is an absolute doll. I think I'm gonna steal her and take her back to Chicago."

"You're a natural with her", Brooke said as she rubbed her baby's back. "We're not getting any younger, Pey maybe it's time you and Jagielski finally take the plunge then give Jenny a little brother or sister."

"More and more I think about it all the time, believe it or not. I like kids and Jake is already an incredible dad. The last few months have been really good for us. I'm happy, I mean really, really happy. It's the first time I've ever felt like part of a real family. I know it's time to quit making excuses and just get married already and after that, yeah as much as I love Jenny, I guess I do want a baby of my own."

"When the time is right and you're both ready, it'll happen. You can prepare all you want but I guess you'll never really be ready for it. Don't worry though. You and Jake are already amazing parents. Raising a child really is a joy. Yeah it is hard work and I worry all the time because I'm kind of learning as I go and sometimes when she won't stop crying and I can't comfort her, it gets very frustrating but I love Harmony with all my heart. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Having her has all been worth the bad times and I wouldn't trade that little girl for all the money in the world."

Peyton nodded like she understood and the old friends chatted some more before it was time to head off to Stamford. Brooke was excited to be surrounded by the people she loved most and more importantly she wanted her child to be baptized. Religion and God and spirituality were important and she wanted those same values instilled in Harmony's heart at an early age. Everyone actually arrived at the church a little early. People were still arriving so Brooke had a few extra minutes to change Harmony's diaper.

"Hey little cutie", Haley grinned as she walked over to play with her niece.

She looked nice in a dark green pantsuit.

"Hi Hales. You look great. Have you been tanning? That shade of green really goes with your hair."

"Thanks. Yeah I've managed to hit the beach a few times and Nathan is actually, having a tanning bed installed for me in the sauna and Jacuzzi room."

"Sauna and Jacuzzi room? Okay Ben and J Lo! You go girl."

"Stop it, Brooke, you're embarrassing me", Haley smiled. "You know Nathan, the more extravagant, the better. Anyway, I was just wondering if I had any special duties today."

"Excuse me?"

"You know for the christening. I was just wondering if the godmother has to do anything special besides stand next to you and Luke."

"Oh, um...yeah, I mean, can you hold on one sec? I need to uh speak with

Lucas."

"Sure", she shrugged. "I'll take the baby."

"Thanks", Brooke mumbled as she scurried off to find her husband.

Lucas was in a corner straightening out his tie. He rarely wore suite and always complained when he did but nevertheless it was those times when he looked most handsome.

"Luke, we got a big problem."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Haley. She thinks she is Harmony's godmother. She's asking what to do during the ceremony."

"Did you tell her you picked Peyton?"

"No. But I never came out and said it was her either. She just assumed. Lucas, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just tell her the truth, Brooke. And you have to tell her now and in private, otherwise she's just going to find out in a few minutes in front of everyone."

Brooke sighed and took a deep breath. She just wanted a special day for her daughter to be baptized. First Dan, now Haley. Why did it always come down to some kind of dramatic confrontation? Brooke walked over to where Haley was standing cradling Harmony.

"Hales, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. What's up, girl?"

"It's about today and about Harmony. About the christening and all."

"Okay. What about it?"

"You know that I love you, right? You've been a great friend, almost like another sister to me. In a way we are sisters because I was, well am, married to Lucas and you're married to Nathan. No matter what we'll always be connected and we'll always be a big part of each other's lives."

"I know", she said. "Brooke, what's going on? You're stalling on me."

"I know. You're right and I'm so sorry. I think you're a wonderful person. Lucas and I both think the world of you but..."

"But..."

"We talked it over and we felt...we feel that Peyton and Gordon are the best, I mean, right choice to be Harmony's godparents. Um, I hope you understand."

The look on her face said it all. Her entire expression fell into a cloud of shock, anger and hurt.

"I see", she swallowed.

"Please don't be upset..."

"No. It's okay", she said, handing Harmony back to her mother as Haley's eyes began to tear up.

"Haley, don't walk away."

"No. You made your choice, Brooke. I guess we've been growing apart as friends for a while now and I know you've always been really close to Peyton."

"Haley..."

"It's okay", she said, walking away.

Great! Now Brooke really felt like a big sack of shit standing in the middle of the church. She still felt that she had might the best decision possible concerning her baby, on the other hand, she had never intended to hurt Haley's feelings.

"Brooke, honey, it's time to start", Karen said, peeking her head in the door.

"Okay. Um, is my mom here?"

"Your mom made it but apparently your father and step mother couldn't.

"Great", she muttered. "What else is new?"

Brooke sighed again and walked her sleeping child to the front where the ceremony would be held.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked.

"No."

"Man, I just saw Hales. She looked pretty upset."

"She is."

"Yeah, she looked like she was crying."

Nathan emerged from his pew and motioned to Brooke and Lucas.

"What's going on?" Brooke whispered.

"How could you guys do this?" Nathan asked. "Haley's feelings are really hurt. Why would you treat her this way?"

"Nate, I don't see what the big deal is..."

"It's a very big deal", he said, before loosening his tie and taking a seat next to his wife and kids.

The ceremony started as tensions were thick among the Scott family. Brooke was nothing short of drained with her emotionally trying day and as the priest christened Harmony, it was hard to tell who was crying more, mother or daughter. Somehow everyone got through it and even at the party afterwards Brooke's head was elsewhere. She couldn't even concentrate on the guests invited. Everything had turned into a horrible mess. Ever the bad hostess, she made up some excuse about a headache and retreated back to the safety of her bedroom. She didn't want to deal with family or friends or the Nathan and Haley situation and most importantly, the last thing she wanted was to see Dan's face. All she did want was to curl up in bed with her daughter.

In order to give Brooke a much needed break, Deb had tended to Harmony downstairs. Brooke dozed off and when she woke up and looked at the clock, it was midnight. She heard her baby crying and went downstairs. Just as she rounded the kitchen it stopped. She assumed Karen or Deb or Peyton was taking care of her and Brooke appreciated the gesture but it would be impossible for her to sleep without her child in the same room.

The living room where Brooke had left them all was silent but she heard a comforting humming sound towards the back porch. She looked outside and seeing Elvis in a UFO wouldn't have surprised her more. There was Dan Scott tenderly rocking Harmony while singing to her. She stared up at her paternal grandfather quiet and wide eyed seemingly content in his embrace. In twenty something years, Brooke had never seen him show such tenderness. At times, much like their confusing confrontation just that morning, it seemed like he was some kind of monster incapable of being so loving. It was all too much. Brooke made it back to the kitchen table and collapsed in the chair, crying harder than she had in a very long time.


	40. One Hell Of A Scare

It was Brooke's first day back at Sascha Naj since returning from maternity leave and by far it had been a rough one. The NBA pre season had resumed and Lucas was on a road trip to Detroit. Before his departure they had spent weeks in search of a suitable nanny and had finally agreed on a middle aged divorcee named Mrs. Patterson. She came highly recommended with excellent credentials and references and both Lucas and Brooke really liked her. More importantly, little Harmony seemed soothed and content in her arms. Everything was ready and all set for the working parents return...everything except the working parents.

As much as Lucas loved basketball and road trips and being a Knick, it killed him actually having to get in the limo taking him to the airport to fly far away from his beloved baby girl.

"Be good, Harmony. I'll be back before you know it", he'd said. "I'm gonna miss you and Mommy very much so take care of things while I'm gone and watch over Mommy and be a good girl for Mrs. Patterson."

Mrs. Patterson smiled as Harmony gurgled and managed a smile for her father. Even though they were 26 and responsible, sometimes it was almost like they were too young to be parents. But one thing was for sure…they adored their tiny daughter. The nanny couldn't help but feel all warm inside as the devoted young father kissed and talked to his baby as if she were years and years older.

Brooke however was a mess. Mrs. Patterson was only hired on as daytime help and the night Lucas left for Michigan was Brooke's first ever alone with the baby. Harmony hardly slept at all and that morning Brooke was due bright and early at a very important board meeting. She had slowly been working her way back into the job scene since Harmony's birth but this was her first time in the office for a full eight hour plus, day.

That morning Brooke had considered taking the baby in with her but she knew it wasn't practical and would only lead to an unbreakable habit. Even in the posh Manhattan digs, an office wasn't the ideal surroundings for a two month old so Brooke had reluctantly left Harmony with Mrs. Patterson for the day. There was no doubt the child was in capable hands but Brooke was frantic. It was her first time away from her daughter since she had been born and Harmony's first time not being with at least one of her parents. So needless to say Brooke's mind was not 100 percent on the job at hand. Her brain developed a severe case of ADD within the first few minutes of the conference. But if Brooke's emotions were out of whack, no one would ever tell from the outside. Her body was in remarkable shape for just pushing out an eight and a half pound baby eight weeks before and she had squeezed her svelte frame into one of her trademark classy pantsuits.

"Diva, don't worry I am on that function in upstate New York."

"Huh?"

"The party up in Albany next week that we just spent an hour discussing in that meeting."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Yeah…that. Um, thanks, Gordie."

"You alright, child? You look fabulous but I can tell your mind is a million miles away. Talk to me."

"I'm fine. Just having Harmony withdrawals, that's all", she managed to smile.

"Speaking of, how is my precious angel of a goddaughter?"

"She's great. A little fussy last night but she's such a good baby."

"Well I guess as godfather it's one of my duties to come over and babysit."

"Actually, it is", Brooke grinned.

"I guess I could take her to Central Park. Her and that mutt Pete. Hmmmm...a baby and a big old scruffymutt.Think that would help me find my newest boy toy?"

"I love you Gordon but sorry. Neither my child or my dog will be used as pawns in your never ending quest for a man."

"Spoken like a true stuffy old married hag."

"Ah ha, but I won't be one for long. Five more weeks and I will be free or what you would call a stuffy old single hag."

"How do you feel about that, Diva? You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's the right thing to do", she nodded.

"And Judas?"

"He's accepting it slowly but surely. But we're getting along better now than we did when we were supposedly happily married. I think it'll all work out for the best."

"Well as long as you and Baby Diva will be okay…"

"We'll be fine. I'm sorry, I'm just tired from last night. I know I need to drink some coffee or do something to get my ass back in gear."

"It'll take a while to get back in the swing of things."

"There's no time for that. Jessica and other very important people are depending on me here and Harmony depends on me at home. There is no room for mistakes or excuses."

"I'm just saying you don't have to go around being perfect all the time. You're only human. Besides, I think you're doing a wonderful job…here and at home."

"Thanks Gordon. That means a lot."

Brooke was relieved to be back at work but truth be told, she couldn't wait to get back home to her baby. She missed Harmony terribly and counted the seconds until the work day ended. She fought her way through rush hour traffic and let out a huge tired sigh of relief as she pulled into her driveway. As she made her way to the front door, she heard her baby before she saw her.

"Mrs. Patterson, has she been like this since I left?" Brooke asked.

"Pretty much. She's been very cranky, not sleeping or wanting her bottle either. Basically I just walked the house with her and sang to her all day."

She thanked the nanny and paid her before sending her on her way. Whatever was wrong she hoped it would be over soon. Around dinnertime Brooke was finally able to get her down for a nap but it lasted all of an hour. She felt like she was losing her mind. As she went to pick her up, Brooke was shocked at how warm Harmony's tiny body felt. She touched her daughter's forehead, chest and belly and the baby was burning up with fever. Brooke was terrified. She picked up the phone and dialed Luke's cell.

"Lucas, sorry to bother you like this on the road but it's about Harmony. I think she's really sick", Brooke blurted out.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. What's going on?"

"She has been really cranky lately. She's not taking her milk, she won't sleep and absolutely nothing comforts her. Mrs. Patterson said she was like this all day today. I finally got her to sleep here but she woke up an hour later and now she is burning up with fever."

"It's okay, Brooke. Calm down. Call that Dr. Whaley guy, the pediatrician."

"I did but it's after hours and I can't get through. I left a message but I don't know. It's bad Luke. I'm scared. I think I'm just gonna take her to the Emergency Room."

"Okay, okay. Do that then. Um, I'm gonna talk to the coach and try to cut out of here. I'll try to get another flight."

"Are you sure? What about your game? Aren't the Pistons supposed to be your chief rivals this year?"

"Yeah, something like that but I don't care about that. I don't care about basketball right now. If the baby is that sick where you have to take her to the hospital then I need to be there with you guys."

"Okay. Look, I'm gonna take her now. Call me, okay? I'll have my cell phone on."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Brooke packed a quick bag and dashed to the car. The hospital where Harmony was born was a short distance from the residence. Brooke parked in the first available space and hurried into the ER.

"Please help me", she told the first nurse she saw. "There is something wrong with my baby."

"It's okay, ma'am. Calm down. Fill out these forms and have a seat. We'll be with you in a minute."

Brooke scribbled answers on the clipboard filled with about ten sheets of paperwork. One hour later they were still sitting there and Harmony was no better.

"Excuse me, ma'am", Brooke said again to the nurse. "I have been waiting here over an hour. My child is very sick. She's only two months old. She is burning up with fever. When can we see a doctor? This is an emergency."

"We apologize for the wait, Mrs. Scott. A pediatrician should be with you shortly. We do appreciate your patience. Please have a seat and fill out a few more papers and we'll call you back momentarily."

Brooke looked around the waiting room that was nearly empty and then down at her crying, helpless, sick kid.

"Nurse, I don't think you understand", she pleaded. "My child is really sick..."

"All our patients here are sick, Mrs. Scott. That's why we call it the Emergency Room."

Oh no she didn't! Brooke could seriously feel a "Gordon moment" coming on. If she hadn't been holding Harmony she would have knocked that stupid lady through the wall right then and there.

"All your patients are sick?" Brooke asked. "Lady, how dare you get smart with me! There are hardly any people here and the ones that are here are sitting up laughing and talking. I see a few of them sniffling even if that. No one is puking on the floor, I see no apparent broken bones and nobody appears to be bleeding profusely from the head. Nobody looks like they're dying either although they probably will besoon considering the wait in this joint. I have an eight week old here screaming her head off with a temperature. I'm not going to ask you again. Get my child to a doctor and do it now!"

"Ma'am, please. Please lower your voice. Just fill out these other papers and..."

"I do not want to fill out any more papers for you! I have filled out enough paperwork! I am not doing anything else until someone takes care of my child! Feel her goddamned forehead! She is burning up! I won't sit down, I won't lower my voice, I won't do anything until you help her! Do not make me pull a John Q in here!"

Now she had her attention. Brooke had everyone's attention as a matter of fact. She may have caused an embarrassing scene but at least her child was able to get the prompt medical attention that she deserved. Three hours later, her cell rang and it was Lucas.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Not good", Brooke sighed. "She has pneumonia."

"Pneumonia? What? How? Oh God, is she gonna be alright?"

"They say she's going to be fine but it's always a scary thing when children as small as her get it. They're giving her antibiotics and trying to bring her temperature down right now. Also they have to do a few more tests, you know, to make sure her lungs aren't getting filled with too muchliquid and stuff. We're gonna have to stay overnight."

"Yeah I had a talk with Coach but I ended up having to play anyway. I am on the next plane out of here."

"Okay. Are you alright?"

"No. I'm pissed off. The coaching staff was more concerned with a dumb game than my daughter's health. I'm sick of this shit. I'm out of here, Brooke."

"Just get here when you can as soon as you can", she sighed. "We really need you. I'm scared Lucas. I know Harmony is going to be fine but I feel so helpless with them sticking her and putting tubes everywhere. I think I'm losing it. I can't stand to see my baby in pain."

"It's okay, Brooke. It's okay. Just hold it down until I get there. I'm on my way, alright? Don't cry."

"Okay", she sobbed into the phone.

He hung up and Brooke found herself praying her husband would arrive soon. She pulled up a seat by the bed where they were working on Harmony. She dozed off and when she woke up she felt someone putting a sweater over her.

"Nathan? Where'd you come from? What are you doing here?"

"We were in Jersey for a game against the Nets. Luke called. He's on his way. How's that niece of mine?"

"Better. She'll be okay but we have to stay here a little while longer."

"Luke's on his way but I'll stay with you", he said, handing her a cup of coffee. "You holding up?"

"Trying to. I'll be okay, a lot better when Lucas gets here. Thanks for coming though and thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

"I…I can't believe you came. That was really nice of you, Nate. I thought you and Haley would still be pissed about the baptism."

"We are but whatever. That's water under the bridge, right? This is serious, it's important. Harmony is my niece and divorce or no divorce you are my sister. I'm here and I'll be here anytime you need me."

She nodded and took Nathan's hand as they silently watched Harmony sleep. It had been a hell of a scare but Brooke just thanked God her baby would be okay.


	41. People Never Change

Lucas, Brooke and little Harmony settled comfortably into the seats aboard their private plane. In an hour or so they would be landing at North Carolina's New Brunswick Airport. Lucas couldn't help but smile as he watched his daughter nurse from his wife's breast. In his eyes there had never been a more natural or beautiful sight.

"Brooke, are you sure it was okay to bring her?"

"Dr. Whaley said it was fine."

He nodded but was still uneasy. It had been a few weeks but Harmony's pneumonia had seemingly cleared up and she was back to her happy, content self. Still she had given her parents quite the scare and Lucas wanted to make certain a physician had approved for them to take the child on a trip. Brooke was uneasy as well but for more reasons than one. They were headed back to Tree Hill for Dan's 46th birthday party, an event Brook wasn't exactly looking forward to. She had no desire to be around him so instead she had opted to stay over at Karen's.

"So", Lucas began. "Did your attorneys call you with the big news yet?"

"Yeah", Brooke smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Some legal mumbo jumbo about needing a few extra weeks to sort out some of our financial divisions."

"Yep. Looks like you're gonna be stuck being married to me longer than planned."

"Woe is me", Brooke joked.

She was just teasing but in reality had become quite comfortable with her situation with Lucas. They were getting along better than ever and she was able to look back on the events of the past year and no longer hate him. Ever since he had accepted the fact that the marriage was over and stopped his groveling and whining, they had settled into a comfortable arrangement. They were friends and more importantly, he was an excellent, loving and attentive father towards Harmony.

"Hey five years hasn't been that bad, has it?"

"No…I guess it hasn't", she replied with a tired smile.

"Um, I'm probably gonna move back to the loft in the city but I'm looking for another house in Greenwich."

"Well it's no rush for you to move out just yet. I know you don't want to be away from Harmony any longer than you have to and I'm certainly not looking forward to the shared custody thing just yet."

He agreed with her as he nodded. Taking care of the minor details now made everything seem so final. It was really happening. It was no longer just talk or a plan in the far off distance. The marriage was really ending.

-----------

"Brooke, I'm really glad you and Harmony decided to stay with me", Karen said as she offered her daughter in law a mug of hot tea. "I don't get to see enough of you guys and it's a real shame."

"Thank you for having us. Sorry but I just couldn't bare the thought of being under the same roof with Dan."

"Join the club", Karen chuckled. "Actually he has toned it down and been a nicer person since his heart attack."

"I guess", Brooke lied, almost tempted to tell Karen about what had transpired over breakfast the morning of Harmony's christening. "I mean, was he always like that?"

"What? You mean a world class jerk?"

"Yeah", Brooke laughed.

"Not always", Karen said softly. "The man you know today is not the man I fell in love with almost 30 years ago. Something happened to Dan that makes him the way he is although I don't know quite what it is. Maybe it was me and getting pregnant that was all too much for him. I don't know. I just know that once upon a time he was a sweet, genuine guy and we were blissfully happy and head over heels in love. And one day it just all ended. He hurt me and worse, he hurt our son and turned into the monster that we know and loathe today."

"In a round about way, maybe you and Luke were the lucky ones. I'm sure it was much harder on Nathan and Deb. I feel sorry for Deb. She's such a nice person, I could never figure out how she put up with all his crap over the years. Anyway, I was concerned at first that he didn't want to have much to do with Harmony but now I'm kind of glad. Hell, better no influence than a bad one, right?"

Brooke stared out the window at the starry night sky. Even though it was home there was always something strangely suffocating about Tree Hill, now so more than ever. More than anything she wanted out with her daughter. She prayed for the strength to somehow just survive the party and get back North where things were somewhat simpler.

-------------------

The Scott residence was in full swing by the time Brooke arrived. The first person she saw was Haley sitting alone on the sofa and for a minute there was an awkward moment as the two women stared at each other. Then their glares softened as Brooke made her way over to Haley.

"So…been to any bad parties, lately?" she grinned.

"What besides this annual 'kiss Dan's ass' jamboree?" Haley managed to smile.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm here either. Funny, how every year we get roped into this. Lucas really wanted me to come and I sort of agreed and well, you know the rest…"

"Well, I'm glad you came, Brooke."

"You are? I mean, you're not still mad? About that, Haley…"

"No, it's okay. Really Brooke. You don't have to explain. I totally overreacted and I'm sorry about that. Choosing the godparents was up to you and Lucas and honestly I think Gordon and Peyton were excellent choices. You're really close to them both and I know they really love Harmony."

"They do but I guess I should have talked it over with everyone first. I hurt your feelings and I'm sorry for that. Hales, you know I'd never do something like that on purpose."

"Yeah…I know. It's just that with you and Luke getting divorced soon and everything. Well, it's kind of scary. For so long it's always been you and Lucas and Nathan and me. We all started dating at the same time and we got married at the same time and we had our kids together. Somehow I just thought it was all gonna last forever, you know? And now real life is setting in and you're going to move on. I mean, I love you and I want you to be happy but at the same time I feel like I'm losing both you and Harmony."

"Hales, sorry to break it to you but you are never getting rid of me", Brooke smiled as she squeezed her hand. "Think of me like…herpes. I might even go away for a while but trust me, I'll be there until the very end."

"Brooke, that's disgusting", Haley laughed. "See? That's another thing. I'm gonna miss your wacky analogies."

"We'll always be there for each other, Haley. Lucas will still be around to be a father to our daughter and after eleven years, this family has kind of grown on me so there's no way I would just walk out on you guys. We're still going to be friends and we'll still raise our children together. I'm divorcing Lucas, not you or Nate or Aidan and Tristan or Deb and Karen. Nothing will change."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise", she grinned before the women hugged. "Now let me make the dreaded rounds and show my face so I can get the hell out of here in one piece."

Brooke felt relieved after making up with Haley. After all they had spent years united as sisters and not just in name only. It was almost a full time job being married to a Scott and they'd shared a common unity over time. No matter a silly fight, hurt feelings or a divorce, both knew that bond would never die.

Brooke had decided it tacky if she showed up without a present so at the last minute had ordered two custom made platinum cuff links. As she placed the gift with the others, she saw her step mother looking ten years younger and like a million bucks in a fitted black gown.

"Oh Brooke, it's so nice to see you", Deb said as the women exchanged hugs. "I love your dress."

"Yours too. And your hair! Oh Deb it is absolutely gorgeous", she said, referring to her step mother's classic up do.

"If you think her hair looks great now, then you should have seen the mop when she woke up this morning", Dan grinned, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Like always he just seemed to pop up like the villain in a bad horror flick. And when he made his grand presence known, it was usually followed by some lame and tasteless joke at the expense of others. The smug look on his face was too much for Brooke. She'd had it. She'd had it for eleven years.

"Well Dan, that is pretty rude of you."

"Brooke, it's okay…", Deb began.

"No Deb, it's not. Dan, you're an ass. This is your wife and you shouldn't be insulting her here or anywhere for that matter. Deb, you look beautiful tonight but if you could, please excuse me. All of a sudden, I need a breath of fresh air."

Brooke made her way out to the terrace where she cursed herself for ever making the God forsaken trip back to Tree Hill, especially considering the occasion. Fumbling inside her purse, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes, her hands shaking as she struggled to light the Marlboro.

"You know those things will kill you…"

"And so will being married to you", she quipped. "Lucas, please. With the night I am having, I am so not in the mood for one of your 'tobacco kills' lectures. Please. Just let me enjoy my cancer stick in peace."

"Fine", he shrugged. "In fact, I think I will enjoy one with you."

She smiled as he stole a cigarette from her pack and lit it. They sat in silence for a while just blowing smoke rings in the night air.

"So Mom is looking after Harmony?"

"Yeah."

"And she's doing okay?"

"Except for the sniffles. But Karen has her medicine. They'll be fine."

"Good. I…I'm glad you came tonight, Brooke."

"Yeah? That makes one of us."

"Well, I'm glad I came too."

"Why?"

"Look, I know Dan has been pretty much a prick my whole life. I'm kind of used to it but you know after high school we tried making amends or whatever. For the last eight years, we've had our differences but for the most part we've been civil. I don't know, ever since the heart attack, it's like he's gotten better. I'm not saying we should saint the guy or anything but I've actually enjoyed spending time with him this visit. It was nice. He wants to see Harmony before we leave so I was thinking about bringing her over here tomorrow so they can hang out or whatever. I think…"

"No!" Brooke shouted.

"What?"

"No, Lucas. Um, I don't think that's a good idea. You know she's been sick and all…"

"But you said she's fine now. Brooke, what's really going on?"

"I'm sorry. Look, I know he is your father and maybe he's been better to you recently but that doesn't erase his entire history of being the Tree Hill tyrant. I don't want to expose our baby to that."

"Brooke, the man is trying…"

"That's not good enough for me."

"No, I guess it's not. Forgiveness isn't one of your strong points."

Brooke tossed her cigarette and began to storm off before Lucas grabbed her hand.

"Brooke, wait. I'm sorry, okay? Please don't leave. I shouldn't have said that. I…I just want to do the right thing by my daughter. No, he was never there for me but maybe he can be for her. I've wrestled with this in my head over and over again and I don't think it's right to deny Harmony her grandfather. She should be allowed to make her own choices."

"It's not a good idea", Brooke repeated quietly. "I don't trust him, Luke."

"I'm not sure I do yet either but he at least deserves a chance. Sometimes you have to give people the benefit of the doubt and look for what's in their heart. Dan hasn't always done the right thing but deep down I don't necessarily think he is some horrible person either. He's just who he is. All the grumbling and the tough words are just a front."

Brooke looked in Luke's eyes and saw the hope etched in them. What if he was right? What if Dan was just all talk? What if she had blown their conversation completely out of proportion?"

"Fine", she sighed. "I'm still not totally sure about this but I'm willing to give it a try as long as you stay with them the whole time. Pick Harmony up after lunch tomorrow. I'll have her ready."

Lucas smiled and thanked her, placing a lingering and sweet kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes as her skin tingled just being near him. Quickly shaking the feeling, she returned to the house just in time as the guests began singing Happy Birthday. A pretty, young and petite brunette Brooke had never seen before was front and center, singing the loudest. Dan smirked the whole time, never taking his eyes off of her even as Deb looked visibly upset. After the cake was served, Brooke decided it was time to make her getaway. She slipped on her coat and snuck out the back. Facing the pool house a few feet away in the shadows she could see two people. It looked as if they were making out and for a minute it looked like Nathan and Haley. Brooke got a closer look and saw Dan and the mystery lady. She thought she might be ill as she hailed a cab and fled back to Karen's. All she wanted was to get her baby and go and that is exactly what she intended the next morning. She had been a fool and so had Lucas to believe that someone like Dan could and would ever change. Bitter tears stung her eyes. People didn't change and sorry was just another word. Maybe forgiveness wasn't her strong point but she vowed to remain unforgiving as opposed to letting her guard down and being duped by the unscrupulous. At 26, she was old enough to know better and she could take it. But Harmony was just a baby, an innocent soul and it would be Brooke's job to protect her… always.


	42. Tasting Your Own Medicine

Brooke stared up at the ceiling utterly bored out of her mind. For the first time in a long time there was nothing to do. Harmony was resting peacefully and Brooke had actually been able to get ahead with some of her Sascha Naj projects. The house was tidy and she couldn't find a thing on cable to hold her interest for more than two seconds. When the telephone rang, she could hardly contain her joy. Finally another human being to talk to. Even if it had been one of those annoying telemarketer people, it beat lying in bed twiddling her thumbs.

"Hello?"

"Hey you. How's it going?"

"Peyton! I thought you were a salesman."

"Don't sound so disappointed", Peyton chuckled softly.

"No. I'm glad you called. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just had some free time and I felt like talking to you. I've missed you so I wanted to check in. How is the baby?"

"Harmony's great. I'll have to send you her newest little pictures. Oh they're adorable."

"What's up with you? You sound kind of sad…"

"Not sad exactly. Just bored and a little lonely."

"You okay?"

"No", Brooke pouted. "I hate just sitting around doing nothing. I am way too hyper for this. I got caught up and even got ahead on some stuff I've been doing for work. I already did my nightly Yoga routine, there is absolutely nothing on TV, after being fussy and awake all day then the one second I want play with my kid, she is now completely zonked out and did I mention my sex life is non existent?"

"Is that all?" Peyton laughed out loud. "Wow. Sounds like you're in a fix. But hey, you're Brooke Davis Scott, right? Former head cheerleader, most popular chick in college, fashion extraordinaire, beautiful, funny, Super Mom and filthy rich. Hell, all that has to count for something, right?"

"Maybe so but being bored and horny is no way to go through life. Pey, I need to have some fun."

"Well, technically you and Lucas aren't divorced yet…"

"Yeah which means I can't even go on the hunt for fresh meat, although when that time comes, Gordon has so generously offered to help me get my groove back."

"I'm not talking about fresh meat. I'm talking about the meat that has been, uh, satisfying your hunger so to speak for the last eleven years."

"Iiieeewww. You mean Lucas? What about him?"

"Is he home or on the road this week?"

"Home. Actually I can see the lights on in the guest cottage", Brooke answered as she peered out the window.

"Well, there you go. Call up your hubby, while you can still call him that, and invite him over…light some candles…sexy lingerie…you get my drift."

"Yeah", Brooke said as a smile crept to her lips. "Peyton Sawyer, you are a genius. I have an idea. Let me call you back."

Without waiting for a response, Brooke went downstairs to the room where the heated Jacuzzi was. She lit candles just as Peyton had suggested and turned on soft music. The lights were dim and fresh flowers illuminated a heavenly scent. Bringing down the baby monitor so she could keep an ear out for Harmony was the last step before she went to the house intercom and buzzed the guest cottage.

"Luke? Hey, it's me."

"What's up, Brooke?"

"Not much. Um, the baby is down for the night and I'm here…alone and bored. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Help you?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about reading one of your books."

"You want to read one of my books?" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah. What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that I've been trying to turn you on to fine literature for years now."

"Well, a girl is entitled to change her mind. Now bring something good. The front door is unlocked."

Brooke grinned devilishly as she waited for Lucas to arrive. He did so minutes later, quietly letting himself into the house. She greeted him sans make up with her hair pinned up, wearing a short, light purple terrycloth robe.

"Here you go", Lucas said, handing her a tattered old book. "This is a good one. One of my favorite writers and I think you'll enjoy it."

"Somerset Maugham?" she said as she read the name before turning it over to the back cover. "Human Bondage. Ooohhh bondage…sounds like Somerset was a little kinky."

"It's not like that", he smiled.

"Darn. I thought I'd have a little fun with my reading tonight. And by the way, this book smells way funky."

"It's the smell of old books", Lucas grinned. "I got that at a little vintage store in South Carolina."

"Well, I'm sure it will be interesting. In the meantime, would you like to hang out for a sec? Relax, have a glass of wine, maybe?"

"Okay", he shrugged. "Mind if I say good night to Harmony?"

"Not at all. She's in her crib in her room."

Lucas nodded and went up to spend a few minutes with his baby girl before coming back down to Brooke. For the first time he took note of the dim lights and soft jazz humming in the background.

"You look tense", she purred as she sipped expensive red wine from a glass.

"I'm fine. Just a rough game against Indiana the other night."

"Your shoulder still acting up?"

"Time to time."

"Let me", she said quietly as her fingers kneaded into his soft tissue.

Lucas moaned out loud and relaxed at her familiar touch. She continued massaging him, removing his shirt for better access. As he felt himself literally melting, she let her lips place soft butterfly kisses on the base of his neck.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

She guided him to a standing position then led him over to the Jacuzzi.

"Get in", she instructed.

"Brooke…"

She gave him the smile that had turned him to putty for the last eleven years. He stripped down to his shorts, then climbed into the hot, bubbling water. Brooke grinned seductively as she walked over to him and slowly untied the strap of her robe. It fell to the floor exposing her tan and taunt body clad in a sexy black bikini that accentuated her fuller post baby chest.

"Brooke, I…"

"Don't say a word", she whispered as she climbed in.

Her manicured nails raked over his bare, hardened chest and her eyes never left his, even as she unfastened the clap of the top and tossed it aside. He gulped, staring at the round beauty of her bosom. She guided his hands to them and moaned as she leaned over and kissed his neck. Her hands disappeared below into the water finding the most sensitive spots on Luke's body as their tongues meshed together. It was Lucas who pulled away breathless.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"I…I can't."

"Oh I think you can", she giggled with raised eyebrows as she took notice of his manhood saluting through his shorts.

"No, Brooke, I mean I really can't."

"What's the matter? Don't you want me?"

"I don't know", he sighed, getting out and toweling off. "Look, I thought I did. And don't get me wrong, you look so unbelievably hot but…it's not right, Brooke. We can't do this. The closer we get to the divorce being final, the more it becomes real to me. At first I would have done anything to stop it but now I guess I see your point. Maybe it is for the best. And I always want you in my life and you are my best friend and we're going to raise Harmony together but Brooke, I think we need to draw some boundaries. Sex complicates things. Just because we're horny, that doesn't give us the license to jump into bed anytime we feel like it."

"Luke, I think you are making a way big deal out of nothing. It's just sex, right? And it's not like we haven't done it before. Okay, here's the thing…we are not dating, we are not going out, we are just friends. Don't think of me as your wife, your shrink or your mommy. There's no romance, no crappy poetry, no PDA and no spooning. This is purely physical. If we have sex, it's gonna be safe sex. We're the new breed of divorced friends with benefits. Now I say we use our mouths for something other than talking…"

"Brooke, no", Lucas said again as he pushed her away. "We can't do this. I'm not going to do this. I'm sorry. It isn't right and it isn't fair. We've come a along way to get to this point where we're not ripping each other's head off every time we see one another. I like where things are now and I don't think we need sex or romantic entanglements messing everything up again. Remember, it's not just us anymore. We have someone else to think about."

"But…but I thought you wanted this. What is it that's bothering you, the sex? Do you still want more from us?"

"I did but I think we both know that's never going to happen, Brooke. Friends with benefits is crap and you know it. I didn't just want the benefits…I wanted the benefit of the doubt."

"Lucas…"

"It's okay", he said, kissing her cheek. "I think I better go now. I'll see you and Harmony in the morning. Good night, Brooke."

"Yeah…good night."

Brooke dressed and walked upstairs to her room, a million thoughts in her head as she finally slipped beneath the covers. She couldn't believe that Lucas had turned her down. It was definitely frustrating considering she was becoming increasingly hornier by the moment but it had been more than that. She was a bit pissed off and dare she admit it to herself but a little hurt.

Lucas had not only walked away, he had looked her in the eyes and laid down the new law. They were over, really over. As part of a subconscious revenge scheme for his affair, Brooke had secretly taken pleasure in denying him her body. Now it was Luke's time to reject her. He had given her a dose of her own medicine. For so long she had been the one calling all the shots in the relationship. Now there was no longer a relationship at all and that had been her decision as well. But had it been the right one?


	43. Out Of Control

Brooke stared absently at the computer screen as her brain tried to make sense of the jumbled array of numerical figures and dollar signs. It was useless as her concentration was elsewhere and she didn't even have the pleasure of one of Gordon's usual distractions. Her best friend was away for a few days on assignment to Tokyo and Brooke was miserable. Work had been particularly stressful and that had meant longer hours at the office and less time at home with Harmony. And now she found herself in the familiar position after hours in her plush executive office munching on a stale turkey sandwich, sipping Mt. Dew that had flattened since the morning and engrossed in more work than she knew what to do with. But it wasn't just the job that had her down. She couldn't shake Lucas out of her mind.

"Hey you. Looks like you could use some company?"

"Actually, I could use a nice stiff drink…a couple of them. Come in, Chantal."

The younger girl smiled as she made her way into her friend's office.

"You look tired. Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly", Brooke sighed. "There isn't really much to talk about. I guess I'm just tired."

"Look, I know I'm no Gordon or anything but…it's just that you've been through a lot and you've always been such a good friend to me so if there is anything I could ever do for you, then I'm here. Even if it is just to listen."

"Thanks", Brooke smiled. "That's really sweet, Chantal. But I'm okay. Really."

"If you say so", she shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…you've just been so moody lately."

"I am not moody!" Brooke began immediately on the defensive.

"Okay. Whatever you say. It's just that one minute today you looked like you were going to cry because you missed your daughter so much, then Gordon called and that seemed to make you really happy, then another phone call came and you got upset all over again. The capper for me was when you made the poor baker across the street cry."

"I did not make him cry…"

"Yes you did, Brooke. Sorry but I spent half my lunch break consoling him."

"Oh well. That's what he gets for running out of those Blueberry Tart things I like so much."

The two women looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So I guess I have been bitchy lately, huh?"

"I said moody but if the title fits…", Chantal teased.

"It's just because I'm tired", Brooke pouted. "And I'm hungry. And I need a cigarette. And I'm lonely. I am way desperate for a little fun in my life. I get bored out of my mind. I miss my daughter. Then my mother calls with some crap about us spending more time together and bonding and somehow that led to yet another argument…big surprise. And I'm horny and…"

"What? You may as well go on."

"I…I'm pissed off at Lucas…I think."

"What else is new?" Chantal grinned. "What did he do this time?"

"I invited him over last week after the baby was asleep. And I have the hot tub boiling, the candles lit, fresh flowers everywhere and underneath my robe I am looking absolutely to die for in an itsy bitsy black bikini. And I have champagne and strawberries but it didn't even get that far because as soon as I started massaging and kissing him and getting naked, he jumps out of the Jacuzzi like he had just seen a ghost or something."

"Wait a sec…aren't you guys divorced?"

"Almost. There was a glitch in the paperwork with the division of the assets so our lawyers needed a little bit more time. Anyway, that's beside the point. The point is, I was horny and he had the nerve to reject me."

Chantal laughed out loud before she could help herself.

"Brooke…"

"Tell me about it. Can you believe the nerve of that guy?"

"What do you mean Luke's nerve? No offense, but what about your nerve?"

"Excuse me?"

"Okay. First of all, please do not get mad because you know I love you to death but Brooke…you're the one who wanted this, remember? You filed for the divorce and pretty much everything else since then has been on your terms. I don't want to take sides or anything but let's face it, you were pretty shitty to Lucas after the whole cheating thing. And not that I'd blame you because God knows how I'd react in that type of situation but you've been calling the shorts ever since that all happened."

"So?"

"So…isn't it a little presumptuous of you to assume that he'd want to go to bed with you? Don't get me wrong, you are a beautiful and sexy woman and I'm sure he still loves you but the fact of the matter is, you guys will be divorced pretty soon. And when that is the case, you guys will have to move on, right? I mean, isn't that the whole point?"

"Yeah but…"

"But what? Brooke, listen to yourself. You're being kind of…well, selfish."

"But I was horny", she protested. "And not just 'oh let me break out the old reliable vibrator and get myself off' horny. No way. Chantal, we are so beyond that point. I'm talking about the 'can't eat, can't breathe, can't think, can't sleep, headed straight for the asylum if you don't get a male touch' horny."

"Been there unfortunately, trust me but is that Lucas' problem?"

"I…I guess I hadn't thought about it like that."

"Well, maybe you should, sweetie", Chantal said gently. "Because it isn't fair to him or to you. The last thing in the world he probably wanted was to walk out of that Jacuzzi but he did what was probably best, Brooke. You wanted a divorce and now you've got one. That was just his way of setting you both free."

"Don't make me gag. Gosh, Chantal are you on Luke's payroll now? You two sound just alike. Where is my Gordie when I need him? It was just sex."

"Was it?"

"Of course. What else would it be?"

"Never mind. I don't want to get into this…"

"No. Say it, Chantal."

"I don't want to offend you."

"You won't offend me. I'm a big girl and I can take it. Besides, we're friends, right?"

"Fine", Chantal said with a deep breath. "I don't think it is about sex at all. I think it's about control. See, I learned about this stuff in my Psych class. You were obviously and rightfully so very angry at and hurt about your husband cheating. That manifested itself into a love/hate type of relationship, which by the way is very unhealthy. Anyway, you didn't know how to channel the pain and the pent up rage combined with the fact that you still loved the man and you were carrying his baby. So subconsciously you devised a plan to punish him. Because in a way, you felt he had punished you, so to speak, with his indiscretion so that was your way of getting back at him. And you had the upper hand because he was wrong and he was sorry. So everything you did…being mean to him, filing for divorce, threatening the abortion…everything was to punish Lucas for what he did. I don't think you liked being mean to him and I know you didn't want an abortion and I really don't think you intended to ever let this divorce fiasco get so far. It was all about control and dishing it out to him as long as it made you feel better. Now the tables are turned. Lucas realizes what he's done and he has accepted the consequences. He's almost at peace with it. Now with that peace, it evens the playing field and you can't stand that."

Brooke felt her cheeks redden. She was desperately trying to remain calm, after all, she had practically dragged the comments out of Chantal but now she was boiling mad!

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, I…"

"Good because that is the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard! Really Chantal! You take one stupid class and all of a sudden you think you're ready for Oprah to give you your own spin off talk show!"

"Brooke…"

"That is so far from the truth!"

"I don't think it is but maybe I'm wrong. Look, I didn't want to piss you off or hurt your feelings. That's just my opinion, okay? I'm sorry if…"

"It's okay. Look, I have a lot more work to do so if you could please just excuse me…"

"Brooke…"

"Chantal, I'm busy. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

Chantal simply nodded her head and left Brooke to fume in solitaire. Although she would never admit it, Chantal had touched a nerve. Brooke spent the next hour or so trying to convince herself that her friend had been wrong. She was just a simple and naïve kid who didn't know any better and all of a sudden thought one class made her a shrink for the world. Right? What if it wasn't all a crock of shit? What is all the bickering and talk of divorce was just a way to dig at and punish Lucas after all? What if the plan, if there ever was one, went too far?

Brooke needed a moment to clear her head. She grabbed her jacket and took a walk. She walked for blocks and blocks trying to access the situation and found herself in front of a corner liquor store. She knew excessive alcohol intake was bad for her body while breastfeeding but at the moment, it wasn't registering. Nothing was. Nothing made sense anymore, Brooke thought as she loaded up on Jack Daniels, Jim Bean, Tanqueray, Southern Comfort and a flask to put it all in. She briskly made the walk back to her office and plopped down at her desk. At exactly what point had life become so complicated? Things used to be normal and she used to be so happy. Now everything was beyond mixed up. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she pulled out the flask and began pouring, ready to indulge in a combination or stomach and head would hate her for come morning.

Her hands shook as she heard footsteps. Who could it be after nine p.m.? She decided she didn't give a damn as she raised the flask to her lips. Then she saw the shadow in the doorway. Brooke opened her mouth but no words came out. The tears seemed to freeze and a smile of utter relief spread across her make up smeared face. It felt so good to see him at that moment, like God had sent a real life angel to her. She put down the flask as more tears fell. She yearned to speak, to say something but only his name could escape her lips in a forced whisper.

"Felix…"


	44. The Need For Something More

**_Author's Note: Dedicated to my "Diva" Jess, who upon reading this will probably need to sip everything that was in Brooke's flask! LOL!! Enjoy..._**

"Felix…"

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he smiled.

"You're back. Wh…what are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be back, doll. And it looks like I arrived in the nick of time. Everything alright?"

"I'm fine", she said as she wiped her eyes.

"You don't look fine. Looks like you're about to have a serious party with Jack, Jim and friends", Felix said, motioning to her alcohol variety.

"I just…I don't know. Um, look, I'm gonna go home", she said, standing up.

"Wow. I'd never seen you before without the hump. Looking good, Mama! You are seriously post pregnancy fine, girl!"

"I see you haven't changed", she grinned through tears.

"And I see you haven't either", he said in a more serious tone. "Still tears in those beautiful eyes. You want to talk about it?"

"I think I've done enough talking tonight. Besides, I need to get home to my daughter…"

"You seem upset…a little distracted. Obviously something is wrong. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine but you might want to calm down before you drive or try to go home. My limo is downstairs. We could take a little ride…"

"Thanks but no thanks. I just really need to get going. I'll be fine."

He grabbed her tiny hand in his and let his thumb circle the Opal ring still on her finger. She looked at him and saw the well meaning, understanding and caring friend she hadn't seen in almost half a year. She needed him more than ever and only he could sense that. A fresh avalanche of tears began to cascade and she nearly collapsed sobbing in his strong arms where he held her for a while before guiding her outside to his waiting car. She was silent throughout the limo ride, which came to an abrupt stop on 5th Avenue.

"Where are we?" she asked.

He said nothing but instead helped her out of the car. They entered a posh building with a doorman and a lobby and rode the elevator all the way to the top floor. Felix opened the door and ushered her into the lavishly decorated Penthouse suite.

"What is this place? Is this your…"

"Guilty as charged", he smirked. "My humble abode when I am in New York. Please have a seat. I would offer you a drink but uh…I think you've had enough for one night."

She smiled and sat nervously looking around at the beautiful artwork and lavish sculptures.

"Felix, I really appreciate all this but I need to get going…"

He nodded and gave her a thoughtful smile.

"Brooke, I don't want to keep you or have you somewhere you don't want to be. I just wanted to bring you someplace where you can relax and be yourself. Where you don't have to be this Superwoman in the workplace, a Super Mom or a Super Wife. Here…you can just be. And I thought you'd appreciate that and the fact that you have a real friend."

She felt the tears threatening once more.

"Felix, I do, it's just that…God, I've really missed you and you've been such a good friend to me and I feel like we really clicked in Italy. I could tell you things that I could never share with anyone else. And you never judged me and…I don't know."

"Slow down. Brooke, talk to me."

"I've messed up, Felix. I have screwed up so bad and I don't even know how to fix it."

"Is this about Lucas?" he asked quietly.

"It's about, Luke and me and our daughter and just my whole life."

"Second thoughts, huh?"

"How is it you can look in my eyes and know everything I'm thinking and feeling?" she asked.

"Because we do have a connection, Brooke. And I care about you."

"I'm so confused. I don't know what to do anymore. On one hand, I truly feel like Lucas and me are over. Then on the other hand, I do still love him and what if there is something left that is worth saving? What if this divorce is a mistake? Or what if it's not and I'm just afraid to let go because he is all I've known for so long. It's like the choices I make today will not only affect me the rest of my life but it will my child too. And that's a very scary thing, Felix. And I don't know how to handle it. I guess that makes me the biggest idiot on the planet, huh?"

"You're anything but an idiot", he said in a soft voice. "Not even close. You know who you are. Deep down, I know you do. And you know how you feel. All the answers are within you and whatever decision you make, I know it will be the right one. You're just waiting on someone to tell you that you're doing the right thing. Most people don't know who they are. I mean, that's why they lie. They're afraid people might find out who they are before they figure it out themselves but it's never been like that with you. You make me laugh and you have a big heart and you're never afraid to be yourself. You're an honest person and you desire that same truth in everyone else. Now what's so bad about that?"

"I know what I should do and what I have to do and even what I'm going to do. But I'm still scared."

"Don't apologize for that fear. And don't apologize for your anger directed at Lucas and even the world for what happened to you last year."

"Even though the world thinks I should let it go…"

"Fuck the world. Listen Brooke, there is something I have to say to you. Something that I've been feeling for a long time and I should have said it six months ago."

"Is this something you…we're both gonna regret later? Because if it is, then I really wish you wouldn't say it."

"I see you, Brooke…the real you. I see you in a way Gordon and your family and your closest friends and not even Lucas see you."

"Please", she whispered.

"You mean a lot to me. You are this strong, amazing, kind, independent yet totally fragile creature. Your vulnerability beneath the tough exterior is really beautiful. And I just want you to know that you've awakened something deep within me, feelings I thought were dead. I know you're scared Brooke and I know the last year or so has been really hard on you."

"Felix…"

"I don't want to hurt you or pressure you. All I can do is continue to be there for you. And I can show you my heart in hopes that one day you will show me yours. Because if you do, I will guard it with my life."

"Felix, you can't do this to me. It's not right. Until things are completely settled with my marriage and until I can somehow get myself together, there is no way I could ever be with you. You can't ask me that now."

"I won't then. Have fun with me, Brooke. Let me make you smile. Just let me be your friend, Brooke. Let me be there for you. Let me take care of you when you need taking care of."

"Okay", she nodded. "But I just need time."

"Time heals all wounds and believe me, I have the patience of Job", he smiled.

She nodded and closed her eyes as he held her hand in his.

"Felix, thank you for tonight and for helping me get away from it all but I really need to get back. My daughter…"

"I saw her picture. Harmony, is it?"

"Yes", Brooke grinned proudly. "Harmony Joy."

"Beautiful name, beautiful little girl."

"Thank you."

"Maybe one day, I'll get to meet her."

"Maybe."

"I'd like that, Brooke."

He helped her up and walked her to the door where she declined his suggestion to let him ride back to the office with her. She said she would be fine but he insisted his driver take her to her car in lieu of a cab. He helped her with her coat and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Call me", he said in a husky voice. "Whenever you're ready to stop being scared and just be Brooke again, give me a call."

"I just might do that", she smiled.

"Good night, Brooke."

"Felix?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For everything."

They stared in each other's eyes for a moment before their faces inched together. Before they knew it, they were kissing. A sweet, lingering, soft kiss on the lips that stayed with Brooke throughout the limo ride back to her office and her drive back to Connecticut.

She entered her house after midnight and relieved Mrs. Patterson of her duties. Harmony was sleeping soundly in the crib in the nursery but Brooke gently lifted her and carried her to her own bed. More than anything she needed to feel the comfort and warmth of her little girl beside her. As she put the child onto the soft sheets, Harmony stirred. Her face began to crinkle as if she might cry but then she saw her Mommy and instantly relaxed. Brooke's heart completely melted. Nothing could have ever prepared her for the feeling she felt every time her daughter looked up at her with that sense of recognition.

Waking early the next morning, she watched Harmony sleep for a while before taking a shower. As she dressed, her attention was diverted to the dresser drawer of her nightstand that contained a pink envelope with pictures. She smiled as she looked over the photos from Italy, the memories flooding back like a broken dam. She and Gordon shopping, she, Gordon, Chantal and Jessica stuffing their faces at gourmet restaurants. Gordon doing his "Vogue" poses. Then there was a picture of her with Felix, taken seconds before the infamous dance that put them on the cover of all the gossip rags. It was sweet, him looking at her and her looking at him. She struggled to remember what they were saying and thinking at that very moment. She couldn't remember, she just knew that she felt calm and content and relaxed.

Those were the feelings she always harboured when in the company of Felix Colwell. Once she got past the arrogant, cocky exterior. He was a good person and he made her feel alive and happy. What is it wrong to feel that way when they had so much in common? She shook her head and half smiled. Damn the world! She knew how she felt inside and for the first time she didn't give a damn what everyone else around her was thinking. What was the harm? She needed fun and happiness…and a male touch. She needed to live. Felix was a handsome, sophisticated, fun loving guy who could provide her with all that and more. Besides, he wasn't covered head to toe in issues like her soon to be ex husband. Smiling, she grabbed her cell phone and dialled his number.

"Felix? Hi. It's me…Brooke."

"Brooke, it's great to hear from you this morning. Everything okay? What's up?"

"Everything is more than okay. I've been thinking about you and I really felt like hearing your voice."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just…oh hell, I don't know what I'm doing here but I do know that you've really come through for me and that no one makes me feel like you do. I don't know where this could go for us and frankly I don't care. I just want to be happy and have fun and live in the moment."

"Atta girl, Brooke. I'm proud of you."

"Can I see you later today?"

"I'd love to doll but unfortunately I can't. I had to a little business to attend to this morning out of state. But I'll be back soon. What do you say, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds great. I'll see you then."

"I can't wait. Bye Brooke."

"Good bye."

He hung up the phone and stared at the watered down whiskey that sat on the table in front of him. A heavy feeling loomed over his heart. He heard the laugh coming from the man that sat only a few feet away.

"Nice work, Felix", Dan grinned as he sipped his drink. "Just like we planned."


	45. No Place Like Home

Karen sighed as she tossed and turned. She had all but given up on the idea of sleep and instead opted for a cup of coffee. For most people that was a sure fire way to be up and alert but caffeine seemed to have the opposite effect on her. In fact, it always had. So she climbed out of bed, donned a robe and headed for her kitchen. She gasped when she first saw the lone figure sitting at the table but immediately her horrified glance was replaced with a smile. Lucas was home. Granted it was only a couple of days he had been able to sneak away and it had been a surprise but she had been thrilled all the same.

"Hi honey."

"Hey Mom. Did I wake you?"

"No. Sometimes I can't sleep. I just lie awake and worry."

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm a mother and a grandmother, Lucas. I worry about everything", she smiled. "Now what are you doing up?"

"Just thinking."

"About…"

"Stuff. I don't know everything", he said as he played with the wedding ring on his left hand.

"I guess the divorce will be final soon."

"Yeah. Real soon. Any day now my attorney says."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. How should I feel? I mean, on one hand, I'm sad. A very long and very important chapter of my life is coming to a close. On the other hand, I'm angry. Angry at myself for ruining everything, angry at life for being so damned unfair and angry at Brooke for being so unforgiving. Then another part of me…well, I kind of feel relieved."

"Is that so bad?" Karen asked carefully.

"I don't know, Mom. Is it? I mean, the last year has been the longest one of my life. I went from living the high life with a woman I was crazy in love with, then we started trying for a baby and when it didn't happen, we got a little crazy with it and let it tear us apart. And one stupid night I let alcohol and my problems and insecurities get the best of me and I screwed up. One night. One stupid night that I'd give anything to take back. Then Brooke found out and I hurt her and disappointed her and you and Nathan and Haley as well…I screwed up big time, Mom. I know no matter what, no apologies will erase that. For a while I thought I could. I thought if I could just show her, just prove to everybody how sorry I am, that would make up for everything. I guess I was just kidding myself. It's over. Sometimes you just don't get that second chance. And that's just something I have to deal with. My marriage is over and that sucks but it isn't the end of the world. I've got my career and my family and my friends…most of all, I have my daughter and nothing is more important than her. At least Brooke and I are friends now. But it was terrible not knowing what was going on, constantly arguing, constantly begging for forgiveness. Now I guess I'm just at peace with it. I don't like it but I've found peace. It is what it is and I can't change it so I may as well accept it. When I think of it that way, I do feel relief and that's a hell of a lot better than the misery I was in before."

Karen smiled as she rubbed the shorn locks of her only child's head. With age and experience, maturity had finally come but judging by the troubled look in his eyes, had it come too late?

"I love you, Lucas", she smiled. "I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I really do. I was proud of you the day you were born, every moment you were a boy and now I'm so proud of the man you've become."

He smiled as he hugged her, fighting back tears. She had given up so much in her own life so that he could prosper. Lucas would never forget that. He loved his mother with all his heart.

---------

"Son, I still don't know about us being workout buddies", Dan said, shaking his head.

As part of Dan's recovery his physician had ordered cardiovascular rehabilitation. For some reason Lucas had been drawn to seeing his father on his brief visit to Tree Hill and there they were…

"Look man, I don't mind joining you…"

"Son, it gives us a chance to spend more time together and I'm all for that but I just worry about you. If only you'd take that test…"

"Well I'm not and it's a closed issue so we may as well drop it", Lucas said sternly.

Conceding, Dan just nodded his head.

"Fine, Luke. I just want to get to know you."

"Man, you've had my whole life to do that."

"I know and I should have a very long time ago. From the beginning. But I'm sorry and this is my chance to make amends with you and begin at the beginning with my little granddaughter. I've made a lot of mistakes when it came to both you and Nathan but it never meant that I didn't love you. Because I did…I do."

Lucas could only nod at the new showing of emotion. It was still weird to be at the civil point it had taken them nearly eight years to arrive at. He even felt sorry for the man he had once loathed as Dan seemed to have a hard time briskly walking to the corner.

"You okay, man? This isn't a race. We can slow it down if you want", Lucas offered.

"Easy for you to say", Dan grunted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just…it's hard to be less than what you once were. You might not understand that."

"Yeah, I do. I've understood ever since the car accident and I get it now more than ever with everything that's going on…personally and professionally."

"Is Brooke doing okay?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course. I may not have always showed it but I'm very fond of the girl. She is the mother of my granddaughter after all."

"She's good. She seems to be happy. She loves her job and she's great at it. And New York is definitely her kind of town, you know? Everything is so busy and crowded and always on the go just the way Brooke likes it. Besides, she is a fantastic mother."

"So with all the rush for this divorce nonsense, do you think she's seeing someone else?"

"No", Lucas retorted quickly. "I mean, I don't think so. No, definitely not."

"I just saw a picture of her in the paper with…"

"Felix Colwell. He's a big shot fashion dude with a quick smile and even quicker charm. Brooke is too smart to fall for that guy, he's a real loser."

"And you? What about the lady in your life?"

"The only lady in my life besides Mom is the one who stole my heart four months ago…when she was born", Lucas smiled. "Other than that, I'm through with women for a while. It's too much hassle."

"You're doing the right thing. I'm proud of you, Lucas", he said, putting a sympathetic hand on his older son's shoulder.

The touch, one Luke had secretly yearned for as a boy was now slightly awkward and made him recoil.

"Come on, Dan. We should get back soon."

----------

Lucas stood in the full length mirror secretly trying to check out how his ass looked in the jeans he was contemplating purchasing. Normally that would have been the least "manly" thing to do but being married to Brooke, he had learned a trick or two shopping over the years. It was his last night in Tree Hill and he'd decided to go to the mall. Tree Hill was home, the place where he'd grown up, the one place where he could still be just plain old Luke in lieu of one half of the famous Scott brothers, or the New York Knick, or the dumb ass who had cheated on his beautiful wife. It was that comfort that had helped him ignore the gathering swarm of teenage girls giggling and practically foaming at the mouth.

"Wow, Mr. Scott…it's really you! Can I get your autograph?" one girl swooned.

Always compliant to the fans, Lucas nodded and smiled and scribbled his signature on one of her receipts.

"Me too, me too."

Then two autographs turned into four, four to eight and before he knew it there was a mob of screaming fans with pen, paper and cameras in tow. An ambush was the last thing Lucas wanted or expected. It was getting out of control, the brood no match for the flashlight cops of mall security. Some of the girls were literally tearing the shirt off his back.

"Follow me", a soft voice said, pulling his hand.

Together they ducked through the crowd out of the back entrance, hand in hand.

"My car is outside", she whispered.

Finally they dove into her shiny, black Mercedes, both out of breath. It was Luke's first time getting a look at the beautiful stranger who had rescued him but he was more than grateful.

"Ha!" she grinned. "Mission accomplished."

"Look, I'm sorry about all that back there. Really it's never happened here before. I'm…"

"Lucas Scott, the one and only. I know. I've seen you on TV and there were rumours you were in town. The goody two shoes mob back there kind of confirmed it."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it. Um, what's your name?"

"Anna."

"Well Anna, I guess I owe you one, considering I won't be able to retrieve my rental car for at least an hour or so…"

"I know a place where we can go", she smiled.

There was something about her that put him at ease. He allowed himself to be driven away to parts unknown with a woman he knew only as "Anna". She ended up driving to a dive pizza joint on the outskirts of town that Lucas and the gang had frequented during their high school years. The beer was old and the food was greasy but it was just another aspect of home. They sat in a back booth and ate and laughed and talked.

"So…Miss Anna. How much do I owe you for the pizza?"

"Nothing. My treat. The least I can do for a star of your calibre", she laughed. "I mean, I've never done this before. People just don't meet and hang out like this…unless it's a hook up."

"A hook up?" Lucas grinned. "Sorry. I'm way too old for that."

"You're never too old."

"But there is such a thing as being too married. Anyway. Long story…trust me."

"Do you think two people can get to know each other…without ever going into their long stories?"

"Sure."

"But isn't who you were a part of who you are?"

"Maybe, but I guess I'm saying that I don't really need to know the person that you used to be as much as the person that you're trying to be. Make sense?"

"Yeah…I guess it does."

"So, it's almost midnight. I take it my impromptu fan club has given up. Maybe I should get my car back."

"Sure. I'll take you. Do you always have this weird history of meeting girls and them disappearing at the end of the night?"

"You have no idea", he half joked. "But…not this time. How about this? You give me your number and maybe we could talk sometime. Just as friends, I mean. You understand with my divorce and my child and everything…"

"I understand", she smiled. "I think you're a great guy, Luke. I enjoyed spending time with you tonight. I'm not asking for anything more than it is and believe me, I understand your situation…and I respect it."

He smiled as he looked in her eyes. There was something pure and genuine about her. For the first time in a long time, he felt good. Good about himself, about his family, about coming back to Tree Hill, about his life. Now sitting next to the dark haired beauty beside him he felt just…good.


	46. Family Ties

Brooke smiled as she relished the pleasures of "normal" life. It was a brisk Monday afternoon and even though she had played hooky from work, she'd been up since six, as Harmony had decided to wake up for good at that point in the morning. Brooke fed, bathed, and dressed her, sterilized and made bottles, made breakfast for herself, washed dishes, vacuumed and now was on laundry load number three. It was nice to have a staff at her beck and call at any hour of the day but sometimes Brooke would fall into her "domesticated" mood.

As she cleaned the kitchen she watched Lucas working on the lawn. He had never quite gotten used to the hired help and was always up for doing chores himself. It was nice to have a quiet "family" day, especiallywith not so many more to look forward to. It was nice not to have to worry about meetings, conferences, publicity, or crunching deadlines.

Brooke could remember a time back when Mondays were hectic for a different reason in the Scott household. For starters she'd rise around nine, utterly tired from the late night before. Then it would be off to Sascha Naj for the day, expensive lunch downtown, with plenty of gourmet coffee breaks in between with Gordon. After much overtime, Brooke would put in a few hours at her exclusive "members only" gym, then head off to the loft for a late dinner with Lucas if he was in town.

Sometimes she would travel with him for away games but she much preferred the times when he played at the Garden. She loved to arrive early at the arena and watch the team practice. Then they would go back in the locker room to prep and right before game time, the Knicks would file out to the delight of the crowd. Brooke found it nearly impossible to contain the mile wide smile on her face or the overwhelming pride in her heart as she watched, Number 3, the man she loved more than life. He would play his heart out, just like he had in college and just like he had at Tree Hill High. She would cheer loudly from the stands just as she had for him in high school. Then after the game and his shower and the post play interviews, and making their way through mobs of rabid fans, they'd share a late dinner and go home and make love for hours. It was Brooke's policy from day one that they "celebrate" after every home game…win or lose. It had been a sideshow and one they hadloved but it was funny how the course of a couple years could change everything. They had traded in the jet set celebrity status for midnight feedings and getting spit up on.

"Luke, would you please stop it?" Brooke laughed, hands on hips and trying to keep a serious face.

"What?"

"You know what."

"I'm just trying to teach Harmony something new."

He was trying to teach her to sit up on her own, which the four month old was not quite ready yet to comprehend. Lucas, who could be entertained by his daughter for hours, was determined. He'd put her in the upright position, steady her, let go and within seconds she would tumble right over. There was a safety pallet of pillows and blankets so it wasn't hurting her but still. How could Brooke even pretend to be angry as father and child would burst out laughing every time Harmony fell over? She loved it when the three of them could sit around playing and just being goofy. She wondered how much of that would change once the divorce finally went through.

"Do you want Harmony to go to college?"

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked.

"When she's older. You know, do you expect her to go to college?" Lucas repeated.

"I don't know", Brooke shrugged. "She can do whatever she wants. College is great and everyone should have an education. You know that's very important to me but I don't want to push her. In my case, I loved college. It was great being away from home and meeting new people and partying all the time. I even liked going to class. I had fun and I was doing stuff that I liked but look at you and Nate. I mean, I know you both love basketball and obviously you're great at it but I saw how much Dan pushed both of you…especially Nathan. Did it pay off in the end? Sure if winning and lots of money is everything. What I'm trying to say is, that's why it's so important to me that Harmony always make her own choices. We're her parents so it is our job to tell her what to do until she's old enough to decide but when that time comes, I'll take pride in knowing we raised her right and she'll make good choices in life. I only want the best for her. If she wants to go to college, I'll totally support that. If she wants to get a job then that's fine too. Even if she wants to be a Paris Hilton and lay around for a while and spend our money, I think I would be cool with that, too. Now I don't want her to end up a spoiled brat with zero responsibility for the rest of her life but I do want her to do whatever makes her happy. Why do you ask? Do you want her to go to college?"

"Not necessarily. I'm like you, you know, whatever she wants. Lots of people don't go or don't finish and they end up okay. Look at my Mom. But I've been thinking lately about everything. I was looking at our books and stuff with my lawyers. The house and the furniture and the cars and all our major expenses like the boat and the plane were paid in cash and in full. My accountant has made some good investments and I know you have stocks and mutual funds and all that stuff. In our accounts between us we have about 60 million or so."

"Yeah. So?"

"Is that enough?"

"Enough for what? Damn Luke, I'd say that's a nice piece of pocket change. What the hell do you plan on doing?"

"No it's not that. Let's say neither one of us wanted to work again. Once everything is divided our properties and material things add another 40 or so million to that 60, not to mention what we're gonna clear this year. Sure we can live very comfortable lives but what about Harmony? Is that enough for the rest of her life? And what about her kids? I know it sounds crazy but I really think about stuff like that, Brooke. I grew up poor with a single mom who sacrificed and struggled for everything we had. We made it but it was rough. I never want that for our child or our grandchildren."

"Luke, that's really sweet but I don't think that's something you should be worried about. We're more than fine financially and we will be even after the divorce. And no matter what, Harmony will always be okay."

"I don't know", he shrugged. "It's just that..."

"Just what…"

"You know. Like if something were to happen to me and maybe I couldn't play ball anymore."

"Well, if you'd take the stupid test like we've all been begging you forty ways to Christmas…"

"Brooke, don't start."

"You're fine, Lucas", she said, patting his back. "Don't worry about it. We've done well for ourselves and it's all going to be okay. I promise."

Lucas smiled at her and turned on the television set.

"Okay enough about that. What's on tonight?"

He flipped through the hundreds channels on the satellite searching for something half way interesting to watch.

"Crocodile Hunter!" Lucas exclaimed. "That dude rocks."

"Luke, I know it's your favorite show but sorry my house, my remote", she grinned evilly.

"That's unfair."

"So is life but oh well. Besides possession in nine tenths the law."

"Fine but no Lifetime crap", he scowled.

Harmony cooed appreciatively as he began tossing her high in the air and bringing her down. That was her new favorite game along with Peek A Boo.

"Careful Lucas. She just ate. She'll puke all over you."

"No she won't. She's fine. You love your daddy don't you?"

Harmony responded by throwing all over his face and tee shirt. Brooke gave him an "I told you so" grin as he went upstairs to change. She cleaned up the baby and continued watching the tube. She was bored of the whole reality show thing and the only program that remotely interested her was the Lakers playing against the Phoenix Suns on ESPN. Brooke cuddled Harmony close as the starting lineups for both teams were introduced.

"What are you watching?" a freshened up Lucas asked as he reappeared and took a seat on the couch.

"The game is on", she said. "Do you mind?"

"No. No it's cool."

They watched the show in silence, cheering Nathan with every sunk basket and openly jeering the officials with every missed call against L.A. Brooke secretly reminisced about the good old days. She could look over at Luke's face and in his eyes and see right away that affection he harbored for his sport.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah", he answered after a minute. "Everything is cool."

He draped a blanket over his wife and daughter as they finished watching the game and eventually drifted off to sleep right there on the couch. He watched Brooke and Harmony for a while just hoping everything would be okay. His eyes finally closed taking him to a dream land where everything was perfect. It was the good old days again. There was no gossip or rumors or back stabbing or politics. There were no invasive photographers leaping out of bushes. And he and Brooke were a family, a team and not just two good buddies biding their time until paperwork from the state of New York told them their union was dissolved. None of that insanity existed. Everything was perfect...just the way it was supposed to be.

-------

"Harmony, don't you go and get Mrs. Patterson all dirty", Brooke said to her daughter.

It was a real pleasure to watch the nanny and baby together. They were quite the pair and their uncanny bond sometimes made Brooke a little jealous. They sat at the kitchen table, Mrs. Patterson holding her with one arm and trying to balance a spoon full of strained carrots in the other hand.

"Oh she'll be alright, Mrs. Scott."

"I don't know. You should have opened the creamed bananas maybe. That seems to be her favorite."

She just smiled and kept right on. While Brooke had a temporary babysitter, she decided to venture across the way and see what Lucas was up to. He had planned to go to an antique car show but instead she found him in the small storage shed located behind the guesthouse.

"You in here, Scott?" she asked.

"Yeah. Come in."

"Wow it's dusty in here", Brooke coughed. "What are you doing?"

"I came in here to look for a tire jack and I came across this."

In his hand was first jersey he had ever worn for the Tree Hill Ravens. The black patch he had stitched over the name "Scott" still remained.

"I haven't seen that in a while", she said. "How'd it get in here?"

"Who knows? We're always moving stuff around. Bet it's been a minute since you've seen this too", he said, throwing a garment at her.

Brooke's eyes widened as she stared at her old cheerleading uniform.

"Oh my God! This is so cool. I feel like we're back in the gym with Whitey. I wonder if it still fits", she said, slipping it on over her jeans and sweater much to Lucas' amusement.

"It fits", he laughed.

"You bet your ass it does! Remember this?" she grinned. _"If it's action that you're craving, go and get yourself a Raven. We said go! Ravens. Go mighty Ravens. If you really want to score, gotta dig a little more. We say go, Ravens, go mighty Ravens!"_

How could they ever forget the chants of the mighty Raven cheerleaders?

"I remember", he said fondly. "Man, this brings back a lot of cool memories. You don't even know, Brooke. At the time maybe it didn't seem like it but looking back now, that was probably the most fun we had. You and I had just started dating and so had Nathan and Haley. Nate and I were just starting to act like brothers. And Peyton and Mouth and Jake and Skills and Fergie were all there. We would play on that River Court for hours."

"It was an amazing time, I guess. Living in Tree Hill was quite the experience. I miss those days too sometimes. It's incredible how fun it can be when you're just a carefree kid having the time of your life."

"You used to cheer for me in school but remember you'd come down to the River Court all wrapped up in a blanket huddled up with Mouth?"

"Mouth was a sweetheart."

"I miss that, Brooke. Just the feeling of doing my thing on the court in front of my girl."

"That was a long time ago Lucas", Brooke nervously laughed.

"You know, there's a home game coming up in a few days against the Celtics. Maybe you and Harmony could come."

"I don't think so…"

"Why not?"

"The press will be more interested in what me and the baby are doing rather than what's going on down on the court. I don't want people clamoring just to get photos of my child."

"What if you sit VIP in the box seats? It's pretty private up there and it ain't courtside but the view is still great. You could have your own security with a private entrance and exit."

"I don't know. I mean, I haven't been to a game in forever and Harmony has never watched her Daddy play. I guess it could be fun…"

"It will be fun. Now come on. What do you say, Brooke?"

"You really want us there?"

"More than anything."

"Then we'll be there", Brooke smiled.

And that's exactly what happened. As the Knicks warmed up on the court, Number 3 glanced up to box seats and saw a radiant Brooke along with Gordon cuddling his baby daughter. He couldn't help but laugh out loud as the trio were matching pink shirts…Brooke's said "Diva", Gordon's read "Classic Diva" and Harmony was "Baby Diva".

The Knicks won by 22 points with Lucas leading the stats as usual with 26 points, 17 rebounds and 5 assists. After the game, reporters flocked to him asking the usual post win questions.

"So Luke, after the incredible season your team enjoyed last year winning the Championship and the amazing start of this year, it seems New York could be pledged for a repeat. How do you feel about being on top of your game?"

"It's the best", Lucas answered breathlessly. "I love the fans and this game and I think everybody can tell that I pretty much live for it. I'd love to win another title and that is the plan and it'd be even sweeter if I get to play my little brother for it. I'd love to relive the emotions of that win last season. Next to the birth of my daughter, that was the greatest night of my life ever."

"Speaking of your daughter, she was on hand to watch the game tonight. What do you think little Harmony has to say about her Daddy's MVP performance this evening?"

"I just hope she's half as proud of me as I am of her. It was cool having her here for her first NBA experience and I hope she had a good time."

"I'm sure she did on this terrific night at the Garden. Thanks for talking to us, Lucas. Back to the studios…"

Lucas grinned as he looked up at a smiling Brooke, a waving Gordon who was obviously desperate for some TV airtime and a sleeping Harmony. All in all, it had turned out to be a pretty terrific night.


	47. New Beginnings

"I hate doing this with all these damned cameras around", Lucas huffed.

He and Nathan were in Atlanta doing an event for the Make A Wish Foundation charity.

"Yeah, dude. Me too. It feels so fake and like it's all for show. I like it much better when we can do stuff low key and on our own."

Both brothers were anonymously affiliated with several charities. They loved the opportunity to give to those less fortunate because the feelings came from within, not because some over paid sports agent thought it would look good in the papers.

"My agent has been trying to book me for every appearance from here to Antarctica. It gets crazy sometimes and I was even tempted to say no today but what better feeling is it than the looks on the faces of those sick little kids who just can't wait to meet us?"

"I hear you, bro", Nathan smiled. "It's a good thing we're doing itand it's all about the kids anyway. They're great. I just thank the Man upstairs that our own kids are healthy and happy."

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without my Harmony. I mean, she's only been here five months but it's almost impossible trying to imagine what life was like before she came along."

"Remember how me and you used to spend hours in your room talking about what it would be like if we evermade it to the pros?" Nathan smiled. "We said we'd build a Playboy type mansion and live in it together…"

"And all our maids and cooks would be hot naked chicks", Lucas laughed.

"…Hell yeah. And we'd have crazy parties every night…"

"…And do nothing but spend money on ourselves buying jewelry and cars and beer…"

"And look at us now", Nathan sighed. "Two boring old family men with kids. Man, in a million years I never imagined my life would be like this. Don't get me wrong…I love it. I love Haley and my boys more than life itself but did you ever see us this way years ago when we were running laps in the gym with Whitey screaming at us to leave our pumps and make up at home?"

"No, man. Never in my wildest dreams. But it's good though. The money and the fame and the fans are cool but it only goes so far, you know? We've got each other and we've got our kids and a chance to do better by them than what Dan did for us."

"That's true. And I have Haley. And she's great and I love her and the life we've made together but I'm worried about you, man. Since we were kids, it's always been me and Hales and you and Brooke. I know you love her, I just hope you'll be okay without her."

"I will be", Lucas answered confidently. "I never thought I could say that and actually mean it but I do. Sure it'll be weird and I'll miss her and it might suck for a while but I think I'm gonna be alright. Brooke and I are friends nowand thank God for that because we're going to raise Harmony together."

"You're taking this well."

"What other choice do I have?" Lucas chuckled. "Life throws you a curve ball and sometimes you just have to roll with it."

Nathan laughed out loud.

"What's so funny, little brother?" Lucas asked.

"You, man. You're just…amazingly calm about all of this."

"And you rather I'd be on top of the Empire State Building right now threatening to end it all?"

"No. I'm glad you're okay…I'm just surprised. I mean, it's cool, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Hell, it's not like you've got someone waiting in the wings to take Brooke's place?" Nathan laughed.

Lucas did not return his brother's laughter.

"That was a joke, Luke. You know, ha ha, go ahead and laugh…"

"Nate…"

"Oh shit, dude. I know that look. Is…is it someone else?"

"Not like you think", Lucas sighed. "But yes I did meet a girl. I met her in Tree Hill actually."

"A local?"

"I don't think so", Lucas laughed. "I really don't know a lot about her. Her name is Anna and she's based in Miami for now. Anyway, we hung out and exchanged numbers and stuff. I've talked to her a few times and actually we're going to see each other in a few days."

Nathan look stunned as he sat taking in all the new information.

"Luke, I don't know what to say. Hell, you're a soon to be free man, right? Live your life, bro. Just be careful."

"Well, I appreciate the advice but it's not like that. She's just…cool. I don't know. I like hanging out with her and that's all it is for now. She gets that. We enjoy each other's company and having a new friend is more than enough for me right now. Trust me, I am not looking for any serious romantic entanglements. I need more woman trouble like I need a hole in the head. Besides, like I told you, from now on Harmony and my career come first…in that order."

Nathan simply nodded. Lucas had been through a lot. During their teen years it was Nathan, the carbon copy of their father, who had been the token jerk. Lucas was the good one. The shy, considerate, kind and sensitive one who always did the right thing. As the brothers had grown closer, Nathan had seen Luke for the good and decent man he was. He had always looked up to him and that would never change. Even when his older brother was at his worst,Nate had never stopped loving him. People make mistakes. Nathan had made enough in his life to understand that. Sometimes it didn't seem fair that the whole world was riding Luke for the one stupid move he would be eternally sorry for. Lucas had tried his damnest to make things right and get his family back but for Brooke the fairytale union was over. Even with the divorce just seconds from being final, it seemed everyone, including Haley was pushing for the Brucas reunion. Nathan felt just the opposite. He loved Brooke but what was the point of a reconciliation when she would never completely forgive his brother anyway? And why had Luke turned into the sniveling, whiny, crybaby constantly kissing Brooke's ass and always begging for something or another. No, his big brother was better than that. Life would go on and if there was another special girl waiting in the wings, then more power to Lucas! He deserved to be happy again.

--------

He smiled as he saw her standing in the midst of thousands of airport passengers. She looked great in form fitting jeans and her long, dark hair fell beautifully over a dark green sweater. He watched her for a while, her eyes nervously searching the many travelers.

"Hey you", he whispered, grabbing her from behind. "Pick up any famous strangers lately?"

She relaxed and smiled instantly at his voice.

"It's you. Oh God, Lucas I didn't even recognize you."

He was dressed down in baggy black jeans, a hoodie, and shades.

"Trust me, it's best when I travel incognito."

"Well, welcome to Miami. I'm glad you came."

"And I'm glad you invited me. I wish we had more than one day and night but my schedule is crazy sometimes. I have more time during the off season."

They exchanged pleasant smiles and drove in Anna's Mercedes to a spacious condo that overlooked South Beach. They made small talk and after a quick snack in the kitchen, Anna informed Lucas that she had a surprise for him outside.

"Ta da! You like it?" she grinned.

"Very nice", Lucas nodded, appreciating the custom made basketball court.

He grabbed a ball and threw it. It missed the net and bounced off as he gave chase.

"You gotta hang your wrist. You know? Freeze after the release. Like Jordan did when he beat Utah in the finals."

"What about following the ball?"

"Following the ball is following your miss", Anna grinned

"Right. What? You play for the WNBA or something?"

"Not exactly but my high school team did beat the crap out of Our Lady of Peace every year. So…what do you say? Quick game of hog?"

"How bout this?" Lucas compromised. "For every shot I hit…you tell me something about yourself."

"Okay. But what do I get when I win?"

"Depends. What did you have in mind?"

"I win…we watch the meteor shower tonight together."

Lucas smiled again.

"And if I win?"

"If you win, then we watch the meteor shower together", she giggled

Lucas couldn't help but grin as he began dribbling the ball. Somehow he really liked those odds.

He shot first and the ball went straight into the basket.

"Okay", Anna began, keeping her part of the bargain. "My confession is…I come hear sometimes to relax by the beach and be away from it all…my family, my crazy family business. Miami is home for me now but I also have a place in Charlotte and a ranch in Houston."

Lucas nodded and handed her the ball.

"Granny style", she laughed as her attempt drew nothing but net.

"Nice shot", Lucas complimented as he grabbed the ball.

"Thank you. So what do you got?"

"I confess that I'm sometimes selfish. I don't always give back as much as I get. But I'm really trying to change all that, more so now that I'm a father."

He shot again and missed deliberately.

"Well, well. I believe that's…H…O…G. And um…did I win? Looks like you owe me one meteor shower, Mr. Scott."

She winked at him and invited him into the kitchen where she proceeded to cook a delicious Mexican meal that included beef enchiladas, Red Beans and rice and Margaritas. For dessert she prepared, Flan, a traditional creamy custard baked with caramel glaze. He was in Heaven tasting the food and just being in her presence. It was obvious she didn't talk a lot about herself but he did manage to get her to explain a little about her heritage. Her mother was born in Mexico and had moved to the States and married an older white Oil tycoon thus producing the older half brother that Anna described as controlling, manipulative, handsome and wildly successful. After that man's death, Anna's mother had remarried to her father, a Filipino restaurant executive. She had travelled the world, attended the best schools and now worked with her parents managing the family business. Her older halfbrother had chosen Advertising and Marketing and had ruthlessly pushed his way up to the top and was enjoying the good life in homes all around the world.

That was pretty much all she was willing to give up and had instead turned the tide of the conversation over to Lucas. He began at the beginning with life in Tree Hill with his mother and ball at the River Court on up to Nathan, Brooke, college, the pros, marriage and the dreadful mistake everyone had read about in the papers.

"…So that's my life in a nutshell basically. Brooke and I are getting divorced, Dan and I are trying to reconcile and Harmony and Nathan are probably the only true things I have in my life now besides Mom and Hales."

"Wow, so many names. That makes Haley your sister-in-law and Harmony your daughter, right?"

"A Lot of names, a lot of characters but yeah", Lucas laughed.

"Life can be complicated, huh? And I thought I had a complicated upbringing. Looking back now I guess it was just the classic case of the poor little rich girl. But I'm glad you and your brother are so close now. That's nice."

"You could have that too, you know. Trust me, if Nate and me can make it work, then anyone can. So what's the deal with your brother anyway?"

Anna sighed as she tried to explain.

"I guess he's not as bad as he seems. He can even be a half decent person when he wants to but he's so…ruthless is the only word that comes to mind. Money, respect, power and success mean everything to him. And when he sees something he wants, he'll stop at nothing to get it."

"I guess we won't be having dinner with the guy anytime soon", Lucas quipped.

"I don't think you'd like to anyway."

"Look Anna, I like you. And…I think…if we hang out…I'm just gonna like you more. We're both in really complicated situations right now and I hate the thought of sneaking around. I'd never want it to be that way between us."

She smiled as she gently rubbed his hand.

"Of course you'd never want that. Good boys always do the right thing."

"You do understand where I'm coming from though, right? I mean, at a certain point, I have to stop talking about wanting to be a different guy…and start being that guy. I owe it to myself and to my daughter."

"I do understand, Luke. And…I know you think you have to work at it, but you're already a good guy. At least I think so and I'm sure your daughter does too."

He smiled at her. How did she always know when to say exactly the right thing? They finished the dishes together, then went out to beach where they watched the meteor shower together. After a late night of talking and more Margaritas, she gently tucked him into the guest bed before heading off to her own room. Lucas couldn't help but feel deliriously happy. Everything was seeming to fall right into place. Maybe a new beginning wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	48. Who Says Art Shows Are Boring?

"Have I ever told you just how proud I am of you?"

Peyton smiled as she looked over at Jake, so handsome in his dark suit, slim and tan, brown hair spiked up. God, she loved that man.

"Let's see…not in the last hour", Peyton giggled as she checked her watch.

Giggling. Jake Jagielski was surely the only man who had ever made Peyton Sawyer giggle in her entire laugh. But he somehow just had that effect on her…the ability to make her feel loved and happy and just warm all over. She would certainly need him by her side for the event of the evening. It was her first "one man" or "one woman" show in Chicago and it had been the talk of the art world. Gallery owners, potential auction bidders and other more noted artists would all be in attendance and the room was slowly starting to fill up. But more than that, Peyton was most nervous to showcase her talent to her childhood friends who had also promised to attend. More than ten years later and it was funny how their opinions still counted more than anyone else's.

"Are you ready, Pey?" Jake asked as he surveyed the scene. "Everyone's starting to show up. Time to introduce yourself to some very important people."

"I…I'm ready, I guess. It's just that…well, do my shoulders look okay, babe?"

"Your shoulders?" Jake asked with a furrowed brow.

Peyton was stunning in a Valentino original that showcased her incredible arms, bare back and cleavage line. Diamond jewelry and blond cascading curls only accented her near flawless appearance.

"Yeah…my shoulders. How do they look?"

"Fine, I guess", Jake answered with a laugh. "You look gorgeous all over, I don't see what your shoulders have to do with anything."

"I…oh never mind. It's a long story", she sighed with a smile. "Now let's go mingle. I'm ready."

They worked the crowd with smiles and conversations on various original pieces. The night was going well and Peyton was thrilled, non more so when she saw Nathan and Haley enter the room. As always the youngest Scott brother was looking dapper in his suit while his bride shone in a silk, off the shoulder peach colored number. Her auburn hair had been swept up into an elegant up do. The four old friends exchanged hellos and hugs.

"Oh Pey, your work is absolutely amazing!" Haley gushed. "I'm serious. I love it. I have just in mind the piece I want to buy to hang over the foyer, right Nate?"

"Whatever my wife wants", Nathan smiled as he gave Peyton a peck on the cheek. "Whichever piece Hales chooses, I'd be honored to have itin my house. You're a great artist, Peyton. Always have been."

Peyton blushed at the comment. It was nice to see that Nathan Scott had so evolved from the egotistical, self righteous asshole he had been when they had dated so long ago. Finally he had turned into the man she knew he always could be.

It was calming to have Nathan and Haley there for support but Peyton missed her other friends as well. The night wouldn't be the same without Lucas and Brooke. No soon as the thought passed through her brain, she spotted one half of the couple.

"Luke!" she grinned, hugging him. "I'm so glad you came."

"I'll take one of everything", he joked.

"Yeah? Keep talking like that and I might hold you to it. You could certainly afford it. I thought you were bringing a friend."

"Oh. Anna? Something came up and she couldn't make it."

"What about your other better half?"

"I thought Brooke would be here by now. We flew separately, something came up with her work."

The old friends chatted and sipped wine. It had been a great night so far and Peyton was relaxed until her eyes scanned the door.

"What's wrong, Pey?"

"Oh God. I am glad I had that first glass of wine but now I'm really starting to regret the second."

All eyes shifted to the entrance where Gordon was standing, looking like a million bucks in his tuxedo, eyeliner applied to perfection and eyebrows plucked beautifully.

He instantly recognized the party and strutted over, head held high and making no secret that he loved how his presence could captivate an entire room.

"Well, if it isn't my lovely family", he grinned, shaking hands with the men and planting kisses on the cheeks of the ladies. "Everyone is looking lovely…not as lovely as me but hey, we can't all be perfect. Nice to see everybody. Nathan…Haley…Scrumptious, I mean, Jake…and hey Judas."

"Nice to see you too, man", Lucas smiled, shaking his head.

"And the divine Miss Sawyer."

"Go ahead and say it, Gordon. I am totally prepared. Go ahead. Tell me my shoulders look…"

"Great. Just like the rest of you", Gordon winked. "Nice job on the art. You're very talented. I'll have you know that I will be purchasing your two most expensive pieces…one for my home, one for my office. After all, what's a cozy living room and work space without a Peyton Sawyer original masterpiece?"

Everyone smiled as Peyton and Gordon exchanged winks. He had always been a good guy and now Peyton knew exactly what Brooke had seen in him over the years.

"Now I know Divas travel in packs", Haley laughed. "Brooke can't be too far behind."

"Actually, I need to talk to y'all about Miss Thang. You know how they say people have brain farts? Well Honey Child's skipped that part and went straight into full fledged cerebral diarrhea."

"What are you talking about, Gordon?" Peyton laughed.

No one was laughing a few minutes later when Brooke made her grand entrance. The dress was designed by Versace and it was soft orange in color with full sleeves and a plunging neckline that had nothing on the shocking front split that travelled all the way up her thighs. Hair curled, make up perfect and diamonds everywhere (even on her shoes), she was nothing short of stunning. When she arrived it was as if all the air had left the room. No one could talk or think, only concentrate on the undeniable beauty before them.

"Wow", Jake commented. "Brooke looks…"

"Gorgeous", Lucas said, finishing up the sentence in a near whisper.

"But that ain't all", Gordon started. "Judas, there's something you should know. Diva…"

Too late. Before Gordon could get the words out of his mouth, the friends all watched in horror as an equally striking tall, dark and handsome figure slipped an arm around Brooke's waist.

"Isn't that the Felix guy from Brooke's baby shower?" Haley asked. "I thought he was her boss."

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop and everyone certainly heard Lucas Scott's jaw clench.

"Calm down, Judas", Gordon breathed. "I tried to warn you. Don't make like DMX and lose your mind up in here."

"Hello, Friends", Brooke cheerily smiled as she greeted everyone. "You all know Mr. Felix Colwell, a very close, personal friend of mine. Felix, you know Gordie of course and here's Nathan and Haley, Jake Jagielski, Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott."

The group exchanged awkward greetings and hearts temporarily stopped when Felix extended his hand to Lucas. A large collective sigh of relief was breathed when Luke grudgingly accepted it.

"Thank God for Jesus", Gordon muttered under his breath.

"Nice job, P. Sawyer", Brooke grinned. "Friend, I am so proud of you. This is incredible and you've come such a long way from those freaky drawings you used to do in your bedroom when we were in high school. I cannot wait to buy some of your stuff."

"Me too", Felix grinned. "You are a very, very talented artist."

"Duh! Totally. Pey is up there with Monet and Rembrandt and Michaelangelo and the rest of those famous dead people", Brooke added.

"Oh Brooke, you're embarrassing me", Peyton blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed", Felix added. "Your work is mesmerizing. Just the other day I took the girls, you know, Brooke and Harmony to an Art Museum and…"

"Brooke, can I see you? Now!"

Lucas looked like he was on the verge of having a seizure and his invitation was much more of statement than a polite request.

"Okay Luke but in a minute. I was just…"

"No, Brooke! Now. Right now."

Trying her best to avoid an even bigger scene, Brooke followed her husband into the main hall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Pardon me?"

"Oh Brooke, save it! Don't play cute with me. Why the fuck are you here with him?"

"Felix is my friend and when I told him what was going on tonight, he asked if he could join me. He appreciates fine art and has no qualms about shelling out big bucks for it. I thought that would definitely help out Jake and Peyton."

"Well, he isn't wanted here!"

"By whom? Because I don't hear any other complaints. Gosh, why are you being such a prick tonight, Lucas? I'm sure your date must be having the thrill of a lifetime."

"Anna couldn't make it and even if she could, it wouldn't have been a date. She's just my friend."

"Okay. Now that we have partaken in this ridiculous conversation, I say we rejoin our friends inside…"

"Brooke, I'm not done with you."

"What now, Father?"

"Real funny. I can't believe you show up with that guy wearing that dress."

"What's wrong with my dress?"

"You mean, what's left of it? Yeah, Brooke, real appropriate. You're someone's mom for Christ's sake."

"Well Felix didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"Oh I bet your little friend didn't."

"By the way, he's not my friend…he's my date. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Brooke, I said I'm not done with you!"

"Yeah? Well I'm done with you", she said as she walked off.

Seething, he stood there for a minute before downing a few glasses of champagne. Of all things to do, Brooke had really crossed the line. The more it festered inside his mind, the angrier he became. After almost two bottles of champagne, he returned to where the presentation was being held. Jake and Peyton were in deep discussion with a prominent gallery owner while Nathan, Haley and Gordon were happily chatting with other guests. Off in a corner, Brooke and Felix were standing close, both smiling and speaking in hushed whispers. Feeling a fiery rage burning and building within, a slightly tipsy Lucas marched over to the couple, roughly pulling Felix by the arm so that the two men were face to face.

"You want to explain what the fuck you're doing, man?"

"You want to get out of my face?" Felix asked calmly.

Brooke immediately separated the two.

"Felix, walk away. Please. Lucas, out in the hallway…pronto!"

He complied and Brooke could barely contain her anger.

"Are you out of your damned mind?"

"Are you out of yours? And you blame me because the stupid paparazzi hounds you all the time! It's because of crap like this, always bringing attention to yourself, falling all over that sleaze bag… "

"Oh, great! This again? You…"

"You want people to talk? Keep it up, because this is a surefire way to keep your name in the headlines. This is stupid, Brooke! And maybe I can't tell you who to hang out with but I don't want that son of a bitch around my daughter anymore!"

"She is my daughter, too!"

"Yeah, well let's just pray it won't be like mother, like daughter in this case. For Harmony's sake because when it comes to you and Mary, the apple didn't fall too far from the tree, did it?"

Then it was Lucas' turn to walk away. Brooke fought back tears of anger. Knowing what she had gone through with her mother, his last comment had definitely been a low blow. Trying her best to get through the evening and not ruin it anymore for Peyton, Brooke returned. Felix was still composing himself.

"Hey. I'm really sorry about that. I had no idea that was gonna happen. Anyway, I think my soon to be ex has had a little bit too much to drink. You don't deserve any of it and it's really not about you…it's about me."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?

Felix nodded and smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing…it's just that you look incredibly hot tonight. You're a special woman, Brooke and believe me, it's gonna take a whole hell of a lot more than a drunk, jealous soon to be out of the picture husband, to keep me away."

Nathan who had been keeping one eye on Brooke and her new "friend" and one eye on his increasingly disgruntled older brother, decided to take charge.

"Hales, I'm gonna get Luke out of here before something bad happens. I don't want him to do something he'll regret later and I don't want this to ruin Peyton's night. Let me get him back to the hotel before this gets any more out of control."

Haley nodded in agreement and kissed her husband as she nervously joined Jake, Peyton and Gordon. They watched as Nathan whispered a few words and Lucas stood up to follow him out.

On the way out, with Brooke out of earshot, Felix and Lucas crossed paths once more.

"Have a good night, you punk bitch", Lucas taunted.

"Actually, I've been having a crummy night but your wife is about to change all that", Felix smirked.

"Dude, shut the fuck up", Nathan said to Felix before turning to Lucas. "Just ignore him, bro. Come on. We're going back to the hotel."

"Stay out of this, punk!" Felix said to Nathan.

"Hey! You got a problem with my little brother?

"No", Felix said, looking Lucas up and down. "Maybe I got a problem with you. But you're lucky… I'm not gonna do this in here."

"That's too bad", Lucas said breaking away from Nathan's grip. "Because I am."

Lucas threw a right hook that sent Felix airborne.

"Whoo child!" Gordon screamed.

All attention had turned to the ensuing grapple. Lucas grabbed Felix who threw his own punch. Lucas, bloody nose and all, quickly rose to his feet, charging his opponent.

"Lucas! Stop it!" Brooke yelled

Her cries fell on deaf ears as both men sank to the floor, still struggling.

"Stop it, I said! Dammitt, Lucas!"

Nathan grabbed Lucas while Jake grabbed Felix in order to separate the two. Peyton and Haley looked horrified while Gordon danced around like Muhamad Ali, throwing fake air punches and saying things like, "Get him, Judas".

"Nate, get your damned hands off me", Lucas yelled.

"Not until I get your drunk, stupid ass outside!"

"Dude, you're my little brother! You're supposed to have my back!"

"I do but that was not the time and place, man. Luke, sometimes you just don't think!"

When Lucas had calmed down outside, he and Nathan were joined by the others. Haley carefully applied ice to his face.

"Pey, I'm not sorry for decking that jerk but I'm really sorry for screwing up your night", Lucas apologized.

"It's fine", Peyton shrugged.

"I could see why you snapped, Judas", Gordon added. "Yeah you cheated and you lied first but that was a long time ago. And everyone knows how sorry you are because God knows we've heard you whine it enough. I don't know what Diva was thinking, bringing him here. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something is up with that cat. He is bad news! I'm glad you punched him. Shit, I told Diva about all this silly old mess. She's got that fool riding in a plane that you bought, holding the baby you half made and visiting the house you'll still be paying a mortgage on long after that divorce is final. Shit, it's a wonder you didn't go O.J. on her ass."

Lucas sat on the curb and tried to ignore his stinging face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a stretch limo pull up and Felix escorted Brooke to it. Felix got in first and for a minute Brooke just stood there, maintaining eye contact with her husband. For a while it looked like she might say something, instead she shook her head sadly and disappeared into the limousine. All Lucas could do was sit on the ground. With his lip and nose bleeding, what else was there to do? He had done enough already.


	49. When It's Over

Brooke's heart skipped a beat as she heard the front door open. She buried her face deeper into the latest addition of Cosmo magazine, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. The footsteps came closer and in seconds they were in the same room.

"Hey", Lucas finally said after an awkward silence. "We're back from the park."

He had taken their daughter out for a day of quality time before his upcoming road trip. Brooke had done a good job of avoiding him since the disastrous previous week in Chicago.

"Did you have a good time, sweetie girl?" Brooke cooed as she took the baby from his arms. "Huh? Were you good for Daddy? Mommy missed you so much."

"She's always good for me", Lucas smiled, rubbing the child's fine strands of blondish brown hair that was just beginning to grow. "But it's probably time for her nap. She was wide awake the whole day."

Brooke nodded and summoned Mrs. Patterson who went to put the little girl down in the nursery.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Brooke…when I get back from Portland and all. Um, thanks for letting me have Harmony today."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to trudge off.

"Lucas, wait…"

"Yeah Brooke?"

"I…uh, I just want you to know that I forgive you."

"Forgive me?"

"Yeah. For last week. You know for ruining Peyton's exhibit."

"And how did I do that?"

"You know. By getting pissy with me for no reason, getting drunk off your ass, attacking Felix, making a ridiculous and embarrassing scene…well anyway, I was really mad at you at the time but it's over now. Let bygones be bygones, right? I just wanted to let you know that."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh as he loudly clapped his hands for dramatic emphasis.

"Luke…what are you doing?"

"Just giving you the applause you so deserve, Brooke. That was an excellent little speech. Spoken like a true publicist. No wonder you're so good at your job. Really. I mean, bravo!"

"Oh stop being a tool."

"No. I'm just giving you props for that sweetly prepared little press release you just delivered but I've got news for you, Brooke. I'm not one of your clients and I don't need your forgiveness."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me. Look I have apologized over and over for embarrassing Peyton in front of her colleagues and her clients. That was wrong and I admit it but that's about the only thing I have to be sorry for. As far as getting drunk…whatever. And getting pissy with you, as you put it, well you did piss me off and I think I have the right to confront you about it. Brooke, when I cheated on you last year, I knew I had messed up big time and I knew I was in the doghouse for it. For months I've been on eggshells with you, doing whatever it took to get back in your good graces. Well honestly, I'm getting kind of sick of it. One mistake cannot dictate the rest of my life and I refuse to let it anymore. I've said sorry and I've tried to prove it to you a million and one times and I don't know what else I can do to redeem myself but I know I'm not gonna run around the rest of my days kissing your ass. Brooke, we have always been able to communicate with each other, whether it was good or bad. Why should that change now? You made me mad and I called you on it, simple as that."

Brooke was a little taken back at the "new and improved" Lucas. For months she had wished he would be a man and stop whining and now that that had come true, she wasn't quite sure how to take it.

"What did I do? Why were you so mad at me?"

"Where do you want me to start? First of all, you know how I feel about Felix yet you bring him to a function as a date with the rest of our friends."

"And what about the date you were going to bring?"

"You don't even know Anna and Brooke, she is just a friend. I told you she might be coming beforehand so there wouldn't be any problems. That's called decency and respect which went out the window with you when you brought that asshole to the art show and when you had him around our daughter."

"He is my friend, Lucas! So now you get to tell me who I can and cannot associate with? What, have you drafted a list or something? Because I would like to know who else is banned from seeing Harmony. Maybe Chantal and Gordon are next…wait, let me go fire Mrs. Patterson. She might even be on your list."

"Brooke, save it. You know damn well what I mean. I think there is more to you and Felix than friendship but you know what? That's fine. Very, very soon it won't be any of my business anyway and God forbid I bring something up and you and the rest of the world will be oh too happy to remind me that my indiscretion is what caused this whole mess in the first place. That's fine, Brooke! Look, I think you're a great person and a great mom to Harmony but this Felix deal is a bad judgment call. I'll say it again…I don't want that guy around my kid anymore trying to play step daddy. You got that?"

"Or what?" Brooke asked defiantly.

"Or what you saw last week won't even compare to what I will do to that guy. I'm not kidding, Brooke. You need to respect me on this or we'll see how handsome and charming your little friend is with that stupid carousel shoved up his ass."

"I can't believe you're acting like this…"

"I don't believe you either Brooke but go ahead. This is your life and if Felix Colwell is what you want and that's what makes you happy…"

"Felix listens to me. He takes care of me. He makes me laugh, he encourages me and we have a lot in common but the last time I was happy was about fourteen months ago in the Regent Beverly Wilshire Hotel penthouse suite. It was right before your game against the Lakers and we had flown in and you only had a few hours before you had to be at the Arena and we spent that time making love and holding each other and laughing and just…just being Broody and Cheery. When you got up from bed that afternoon, you kissed me and you told me you loved me and you just stared into my eyes for what felt like forever before you left. And I laid there and I literally wanted to cry, Luke thinking about how much I loved you at that moment, how happy we were and how perfect our lives were. Then…then I went to see Haley and you know the rest."

"I can't change the past, Brooke", Lucas said in a whisper.

"I know. But it's hard for me. It's so hard because I still love you. A part of me still loves you as completely and fiercely as I did that day a year ago, before our lives changed. I know this has been hard for you, too. But I remember how good we were and sometimes…well, I think it could be that good again. You and me and Harmony could be a family…"

"Brooke, just stop it. Are you even listening to yourself? How can you say all these things yet you…we're still going through with this divorce."

"I don't know…"

"And how can you feel this way when you're with him?"

"Dammitt, Lucas, I'm not with him, okay? It's not like that…"

"What is it like?"

"I don't know. I don't even know. I'm just confused right now, okay? I am confused and I'm scared and a part of me is still angry and hurt and I don't know how to handle that right now. I don't know what to do. Can't you understand that?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can, Brooke. Maybe you need time on your own to figure out what you want. One minute you're crying, the next minute you're screaming at me, the next you're trying to seduce me, then you're all over Felix and now you still love me. What's it gonna be, Brooke? I know I hurt you and I'm sorry for that but I never messed with your head the way you're messing with mine. And I can't take it anymore."

She nodded as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Is this about her? The other girl, I mean…Anna."

"I will always love you, Brooke and you know that and we will always be connected because of our past and because of Harmony but…"

"Don't say it."

"Brooke, this is what you wanted. You wanted to be free of me and now you are. Anna has nothing to do with this. She's a nice girl and I care for her and right now it's just companionship because I'm not ready to jump into something so soon after you and me. But we are over, Brooke. I guess it's about time that we both realized and accepted it.


	50. Doing The Right Thing

Lucas rubbed his throbbing shoulder as he tried to get comfortable. The Knicks had squashed the Trail Blazers by beating them over 25 points and in the third quarter with a victory assured, the coach had pretty much let Lucas relax on the bench, which he needed. Just as he was getting situated, there was a knock on the door. Cursing to himself, he dragged out of bed and opened the door of his hotel suite.

"Whoa!" Lucas said out loud.

He was surprised to see Anna in front of his door but more than that he couldn't help but take notice of her outfit. Her body looked smoking in the tight leather pants and white tank top with the tiny straps.

"Appropriate response. Mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all", he said smiling. "This is um, a pleasant surprise."

She entered the room and shut the door behind her. They stood for a few awkward moments just staring at each other, a wide smile breaking across Anna's lips.

"What?"

She motioned down to what he was wearing or rather wasn't wearing. His tight, black boxer briefs left little to the imagination.

"Oh…um, sorry. I…I was in bed. Uh, let me put something else on", he stammered as he slipped in the hotel's complimentary terrycloth robe.

"Believe me", Anna flirted. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

She took a seat on the sofa and he offered her a choice from the mini bar in his room. She asked for a Scotch on the rocks and he happily assumed the role of resident bartender. As he made her drink, her eyes searched the room and found a copy of a tabloid. She couldn't help but smile at the tiny picture located on the top right corner.

"Wow. I must admit Mr. Scott, you look quite sexy with a bloody nose and lip", she joked.

"Oh that", Lucas said, taking away the paper and handing her the drink. "It was nothing. Just a little drama at my friend, Peyton's art show."

"Looks like I missed out."

"Not really."

"Seeing you take a jealous swing at your wife's new lover?"

"She won't be my wife for very much longer and according to her, he isn't her lover. Or at least that's the story this week."

"Interesting…"

"And it wasn't a jealous swing. The guy, Felix Colwell is his name…well he's a dick. Dude's got a big mouth and someone needed to put him in his place."

"And that someone was you?"

"Damn right. And if you met the idiot you'd know why. He's an ass, plain and simple. Cocky, arrogant, manipulative…"

"Sounds…familiar."

"Well, I don't want to talk about it if you don't mind. Just thinking about him makes me get pissed off all over again."

"And we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Anna grinned.

"No. I guess not. Now do you want to tell me what you're doing here? I am definitely not complaining but it is a surprise."

"Would you believe I was just in the neighbourhood?"

"Uh…no", Lucas laughed with her.

"I don't know. I had some free time and I felt like seeing you. Is it cool?"

"Sure. How much time do you have? Maybe I could take you on our first official date."

"Unfortunately not much time, besides with everything happening with you and your wife and the art show…maybe it's not a good idea that we be seen in public just yet. People might get the wrong idea and I don't want to cause any trouble for you, Luke."

"Maybe you're right", he sighed. "I'm sorry about that but I appreciate you looking out for me."

"Besides, are friends supposed to have a real first date?"

"They are when there is potential", he said, giving her a shy smile.

She returned his smile and they continued their conversation of small talk. It was getting late and the room's balcony provided a killer view of the bright and beautiful lights of the city. Lucas excused himself to use the restroom while Anna, by now on drink number three, went out enjoy the view.

When Lucas returned a short time later, he saw her there just standing taking in all the sights. She was a beautiful woman, that was for sure and she also had a great personality. He liked her…maybe even a little more than as a friend. Just thinking it to himself was sort of scary. He hadn't felt that way about anyone since Brooke. He hadn't had feelings for a "new" girl in well over eleven years, ever since the day Cheery had set her sights on him. It was frightening and more than a little strange but he knew one day he would have to overcome it all. Life was moving on and he would have to move with it.

"Still drinking?" he asked as he approached her.

"Not anymore", she smiled, turning to him and re-entering the room, casually placing the empty glass on the floor.

Lucas laughed nervously as he could tell the alcohol was getting to her. His laughter ceased when she waltzed over to him, grabbed his face and began kissing him passionately.

"Whoa! 80 Proof", he half joked.

She just laughed and walked over to the bed. Giving him a seductive look, she slowly and deliberately dropped one of the shoulder straps of her top.

"Hey Superstar, why don't you go and put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door so you can uh, really score."

Lucas walked forward as she began to toy with the zipper of her pants. He stopped in front of her, sighing slightly. He smiled kindly as he pulled the shirt strap back up.

"We don't have to rush this, Anna."

"I…I don't understand. Aren't you into me?"

"Of course I am. How could I not be? You are an extremely beautiful, sweet, intelligent, funny woman who I enjoy spending time with. I think there is a mutual physical attraction between us but Anna, I'm sorry. Sex is a really big deal for me. We've talked about this before so you know that's the thing that got me in trouble in the first place with Brooke and opened up Pandora's box. Brooke and I are done now and we're both moving on but…I made a promise to myself, that the next time I had sex it would be for the right reasons. And that be in love again and that I'd really get to know the person first. Sweetie, you and I are still doing that. I love where it's going but I'm just not ready yet."

Anna sighed, obviously embarrassed as she sank down on the king size bed.

"I feel like the biggest fool…"

"Don't", he said, taking a seat beside her. "I care about you. I really do and I want you to know that. I just want to do the right thing, you know? Make sure this is all right."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so embarrassed right now."

"Don't be."

"Why not? I mean, we agreed that we would take things slow and let it all naturally happen and now here I am showing up clear across the country at your hotel after midnight getting plastered and taking off my clothes. Maybe I should go. I…I just don't know what I'm doing."

"I do", he said, reaching out for her arm so that she couldn't leave. "You're staying here with me tonight. And we're going to laugh and talk and have fun and just act like we always do. It's late and you have been drinking so I think you should stay here with me. Bed's big enough and I promise I will be a gentleman."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she smiled.

"Yeah, Luke. You always are."

He kissed her nose and put his arms around her, tenderly pulling her into his arms on the bed. He held her and they talked and eventually passed out in each other's arms.

The next morning it did feel weird to wake up holding someone other than Brooke but it was a good kind of weird. He smiled and stroked her hair as she stirred in his arms. For the first time, things were starting to feel right and Lucas couldn't help but feel proud of himself. The guy that he desperately wanted to be again…well, he was well on his way there.


	51. Making Deals With The Devil

"So?" Deb asked nervously. "How do I look?"

She twirled around as her husband's eyes stared appreciatively at her still svelte figure. Like a fine wine, Deb's looks just seemed to get better with age.

"You my dear, look absolutely stunning."

He kissed her hand and gave her the million dollar smile that had made her fall hopelessly in love 26 years prior when they were just teens away at college. The union had had its problems over the years but somehow they had weathered all the storms.

_Both had quit school to raise Nathan and Dan, accepting a loan from Deb's wealthy parents had used the money to finance the opening of his dream, a car dealership. A dealership that had multiplied into a multi million dollar enterprise. Actually, it was someone else's dream. Dan knew absolutely zip about cars and didn't care to. It was his older brother, Keith, who harbored the knowledge and the vision…it was the cash he was seriously lacking on and Royal and Mae were all too apprehensive about investing in yet another project of their oldest son. So Dan had developed his master plan…_

_He hadn't been born devious. In fact, he was a good boy. The polite child that teachers loved, the kid who looked out for all the elderly neighbors on the block, the one donated toys to the less fortunate. He was a dream son, the pride and joy of his parents, Royal and Mae Scott. Not that Keith was a bad person but how could anyone measure up to the perfection of "Danny"? A straight A student who not only was a stand out golfer and the star of the basketball team, the boy that frequently picked wildflowers for his mother on his way home from school and always saved his allowance so that he might make others happy on birthdays, anniversaries and holidays. _

_Dan secretly looked up to his brother. Keith was a good guy who just marched to the beat of his own drum. He never had a problem standing up to Royal when the older man pushed too hard. And when basketball got to be more of a chore than good natured fun, just like that, Keith was able to walk away and never look back. How Dan wished he had half the sack his older brother did and that was one of the primary reasons he revered him so much._

_Sophomore year of high school, Dan Scott fell in love with the pretty captain of the cheerleading squad, Karen Rowe. She was petite and nice, a smart girl who came from one of Tree Hill's working class families. They were the two of the most popular students and soon became the school's premiere "It" couple. Dan loved her…but so did his older brother. _

_The unspoken plan was that Dan and Karen would marry in college after high school, have kids, live in a huge mansion and live happily ever after. The fairytale ended before it even started. Around graduation, a nervous and crying Karen had told her boyfriend that she was pregnant. Dan had never known such fear. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. What about his scholarship to Duke? In an unpredictable and callous move, he had instructed her to "get rid of it". When Karen refused, Dan made the decision he felt would benefit his life best. So in the Whitey Durham gymnasium of Tree Hill High School, Dan told Karen that he would be moving on to Duke without her or the child. From that moment on he had wanted nothing to do with either one of them._

_At Freshman orientation, a cute blonde with a sweet smile had captured Dan's eye. Her name was Deborah Woods but everyone called her Deb for short. The talked and flirted and dated and eventually reached "exclusive" couple status. Deb was a great girl and Dan really liked her but it was someone else he loved. His heart belonged to another, the pretty brunette back in Tree Hill, the one carrying his love child. It was all too much pressure. School, basketball, Deb, Royal…and Dan couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't. _

_During a game against chief rivals, UNC, Dan had suffered an injury to his right knee. It was reported that the damage was irreversible and sports of any kind were out of the question. The Superstar prodigy was finished. Only two people knew the truth…Dan and his mother, Mae. The injury could have been rehabbed but together they concocted the lie they would stick to for years to come. With basketball and Royal's hounding seemingly out of the way, only one thing stood between Dan and the true love at home awaiting him. He didn't want to hurt Deb but he owed her the truth. They made plans to meet but before the words could escape his lips, she had a secret of her own. She was pregnant!_

_Dan made a choice. His heart really belonged to Karen but with Deb he saw a financially secure and successful future. He based his choice on convenience, not love and walked away from Karen forever. It was Tree Hill's own dirty little secret, the one people gossiped about behind closed doors. Poor Karen, kicked out on the streets by her parents, alone and knocked up. It was Royal who gave her the money to get her own apartment but it was Keith who helped her find it and move in. It was Keith who helped her and took care of her, Keith who was there to hold Lucas Eugene Scott when he was just minutes old. And it was Keith who would be there for mother and son for the next 18 years._

_For years Dan sat back and watched Keith do the job he should have been doing. Why did his older brother always have to do the right thing? It made Dan angry and that anger festered into an uncontrollable rage that borderlined hate. He would get Keith back one way or another. And as Keith's dream was to open his own dealership, Dan saw the chance. It felt good to take that away from him, to see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. It felt good to take the competition by the throat and squeezed the life out of it, even if it was his own flesh and blood._

_It was the birth of a monster. The day Dan had to relinquish his true feelings for Karen was the day a piece of his soul died. And when that happened, his heart became frozen. He could be the ruthless, manipulative, lying, dastardly, heartless son of a bitch. He could hurt people he was supposed to love without feeling pity or remorse. He became the ultimate narcissist determined to get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted no matter who or what stood in the way. And anyone that ever wronged him, no matter how petty or severe would pay dearly…_

Deb stood quietly in the middle of the best room at the Chatley Resort. How she loved the view and she and her husband had spent many a romantic weekend there since the beginning of their marriage. Before the heart attack, the couple had been on the brink of yet another divorce with Dan's behaviour seemingly more and more out of control. Then he had collapsed and she had found him near death. They had almost lost him but fate, the doctors, God…someone had given him a second chance. Since then he had become a new man. Courteous and polite, attentive and loving. He still had his moments but for the first time in a long time, it seemed he was actually human again.

"These red roses are for you and they look almost as beautiful as you do in that red dress", Dan smiled as he presented his wife with the bouquet. "We have dinner reservations in an hour, your favorite restaurant of course."

"You, Dan Scott, are the sweetest man…", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nothing is too good for my bride. Deb, I know I put you through a lot over the years and I'm sorry. I want to spend the rest of our days together making it up to you. We used to be such a happy family…you, me, and Nathan. I want that again. I want that with Nathan, Haley, Aidan and Tristan and Luke, Brooke and Harmony. I want to sit on the porch with my sons and their wives and you and watch our grandchildren play."

"I love you, Dan. And I've missed you…the man you once were. Welcome back, sweetie", she kissed him.

"Let's always be like this, Deb."

Their kiss was interrupted an annoying ring.

"…Until you turn your cell phone back on", Deb teased as she playfully smacked his behind.

"I'll only be a minute, darling. Please excuse me…Dan Scott."

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to turn their phone back on."

"Now is not a good time."

"You're wrong. Now is the only time."

"I am…"

"You're at the Chatley Resort in Charlotte with that blonde wife of yours that still has the nice rack after all these years. Trust me, Scott. I know where you are at all times. Now I need to see you and I need to see you now. This can't wait and it won't. Meet me in the bar in five minutes."

Dan cursed under his breath as the phone went dead. Straightening his tie, he approached his wife.

"Sweetheart, something has come up."

"Dan…"

"I won't miss our dinner but I have to step out for a while. Business. I won't be long, I promise", he said, pecking her cheek.

In record time he was at the bar, rolling his eyes as he saw the man drinking at the back corner table.

"Dan the Man. So nice of you to join me."

"Felix, what in the hell are you trying to pull? Coming here? Risking being seen with me?"

"Relax, Pops, we're safe. I just came to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago. I'm out, man. This plan of yours? I won't do it. It's not right."

Dan laughed a cold, hearty laugh.

"Is it me or did my son knock a few screws loose when he pummelled you the other night? Listen and listen good, you little punk. The plan is still on and you're still in. No questions about it."

"I can't do it, man. Brooke, she…"

"What about the tramp? Don't tell me you're honestly falling for her?"

"Don't call her that. She's a good person and I really like her. She's been through a lot. She doesn't deserve this."

"Wow. The ass must be as good as it was written about on all the school's bathroom walls", Dan chuckled, sipping whiskey.

"I wouldn't know. It's not like that with Brooke and me."

"You seemed to have a good stay your six months in London Felix, but you might want to go back and see if you left your balls there. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I just want out, man."

"No dice. You're in this one until the end."

"I'm not Nathan or Lucas. You aren't calling the shots on this one."

"Oh but I am or did you forget? Well, let me refresh your memory. Your bastard of a father embezzled millions from several corporations throughout Texas. We met, did a few favors for each other and I kept his dirty little secret. The old fuck is dead and gone and hopefully rotting in pieces now which leaves you, his only heir since your mother remarried, to wallow in the fruits of his good fortune. But what Dan giveth, Dan will taketh away, my friend. One phone call, one favor and you are done. Daddy's money is gone, his company will go bankrupt and your reputation as well as the family name is down the toilet. Now if you're willing to risk it all for some dame that wears too much make up and has a voice more annoying than the Nanny, them be my guest."

Felix sat quietly taking in all the information. He was trapped and he knew it.

"Fine, man. I still don't understand why you're doing this."

"Not that it is any of your business but I do things simply because I can. One day you wish you could be so powerful. Family is just as important to me as it is to you. I have to protect the Scott future. Haley isn't a threat but little Miss Know It All definitely is. I gave her the option to stop the divorce but she wanted to do things the hard way. It's time Miss Brooke learns that when you play with fire, you do get burned. Once she's out of the picture, I'll have my sons and my grandchildren and the money and life will be grand. And I will be the patriarch of a dynasty."

"You are a sick and evil man."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. You just remember what you have to do and take care of it. Understand?"

Felix nodded and bit his lip. He wondered what he had gotten himself into. He had sold his soul to Satan himself and now there was no way out.

"Understood."


	52. Do I Know You From Somewhere?

Anna nervously shifted in her seat at the Walt Disney Concert Hall.

"You okay?" Lucas asked, leaning in closer to her.

"Yeah. I…I'm fine. I just don't know if this was a good idea and all. With everyone coming…"

"It'll be okay. You're fine."

"But Brooke is going to be here and…"

"So what?"

"I just don't want to cause any problems for you, Luke."

"You won't."

"I hope not. I'm already nervous enough wondering what your brother and sister in law will think of me. Now I have to worry about your wife too."

"Brooke's bark is much worse than her bite, trust me."

"Are you sure her friend Felix won't be here?"

"He's supposedly out of the country."

"And what about your father?"

"Who, Dan?"

"Yeah."

"Like he'd show up. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just everything you've told me about your family…well, I don't think maybe it's a good idea that I start meeting everyone just yet. I guess I'm nervous and I don't want to throw anymore gasoline on the fire."

"It's cool", he winked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

They sat in the packed Music Center waiting for the concert to begin. The highlight of the evening was to be famed classical musician, Haley Scott. Even though they were still "just friends", it was Lucas and Anna's first public outing together. It had taken some convincing but she had finally agreed after he had explained that it would be low key and there would be a slim to none chance that the two would be photographed together.

"Boy, is it a madhouse back there", Nathan appeared, straightening his tie as took the seat beside his brother. "Thanks for coming, man."

"Where else would I be?" Lucas grinned. "Nate, this is the friend I was telling you about, Anna Rojano. Anna, this is my brother, Nathan Scott."

"Nice to meet you", Nathan nodded as he reached over and cordially shook her hand.

"Likewise", Anna politely smiled.

-------

_**Meanwhile...**_

_-------_

"Gordon, I cannot believe you had the audacity to wear those shoes", Brooke muttered for the thousandth time.

"Don't hate, Diva. They're Ostrich skinned."

"No, Gordie, they're hideous."

"Come on, you two", Peyton prodded. "Let's hurry up and get inside before the concert starts."

"Where are our seats again?" Brooke asked.

"Right there, I think", Peyton whispered, pointing towards the middle of the Hall.

"Oh no!" Gordon exclaimed. "The Gordon does not sit in the middle of any theater. Where is my front row ticket? Where are the box seats? I am VIP, you know."

"Gordon, just sit", Peyton pleaded. "Please."

"Shoulders, don't make me make a scene…"

"Gordie, those ridiculous shoes have already made the scene for you", Brooke giggled. "Now sit."

He rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed the girls. They were seated two rows behind Nathan and Lucas.

"Well, if isn't the gorgeous and famous brothers Scott", Gordon grinned before raising his voice for all to hear. "Hey Nate! Hey Judas! We made it!"

Amidst snickers and raised eyebrows, Nathan and Lucas turned around to see Gordon excitedly waving while poor Brooke and Peyton slunk in their seats, hands covering their redden faces. The guys gave a little wave before turning back around.

"What is with that dude?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Gordon's no harm, I guess", Lucas shrugged. "After a while, he kind of grows on you."

"Luke, is that her?" Anna asked.

"Yeah", he replied, stroking the softness of her palm.

Anna's curiosity was getting the best of her and it took all she had not to turn around and stare at the beautiful brunette in the red dress. Apparently Anna was the only one in control of the urge. She could feel three pairs of eyes boring a hole in the back of her head.

"That's her", Brooke tersely whispered. "I cannot believe he brought her here."

"Are you sure?" Peyton said back.

"I wish she'd turn around so I could get a good look at her", Gordon added, craning his neck to get a better view of the stranger.

Their conversation was cut short as the emcee took the stage and the show began. It was a two hour plus concert and Haley would be the finale. No one was pretty much interested in the other performers and silent thoughts ran rampant.

**Anna's Thoughts: **_What the hell am I even doing here? This is nuts! I am nuts! What am I thinking? No, that's the problem…I'm not thinking. I shouldn't even be here. I knew it was a bad idea to come. I know Brooke and her friends are looking at me right now and they're probably talking about me, too. God, I hate when people whisper about me. But I guess that's what I get for showing up…_

**Luke's Thoughts: **_This is going to be an interesting evening to say the least. Brooke better not start anything. She and Gordon can be so petty and catty sometimes…at least Pey is with them and she's some sort of logical voice of reason. Oh well. Anna is my friend and I'm allowed to have friends. I can bring her wherever I like. Besides, it's not like it was when Brooke brought Felix to Peyton's art show. Now that was totally out of line…_

**Nathan's Thoughts: **_Isn't this __cozy and awkward? Man, the shit is probably going to hit the fan later. It always does somehow when it comes to Lucas and Brooke. I love them both, but damn! Why is there always so much drama? Are Hales and me like the only normal people in this family? The only sane ones to come out of Tree Hill? Our kids are doomed! Anyway, it better no be a repeat of what happened at Peyton's show in Chicago. I don't want anything to ruin Haley's night. Plus I am not in the mood to break up anymore fights. Wait a sec…if there is a fight, it would be a catfight between Brooke and Anna! Damn, what a visual! That might not be so bad after all…_

**Peyton's Thoughts: **_This so reminds me of high school. If the situation wasn't so serious and if Lucas and Brooke weren't married and if there wasn't a kid involved, this actually might be kind of funny. As long as Brooke stays in her seat and Gordon keeps his mouth shut, everything should be okay. We'll make it through tonight. Everything will be fine…I hope. And why in the hell did I wear this off the shoulder top?_

**Brooke's Thoughts: **_I hate him! I absolutely hate him! I so regret the day I ever snuck into the back of his uncle's wrecker and tried to seduce him. God, I cannot wait until my divorce is final! Just the thought of being married to him still makes me feel icky. Hell, Lucas Eugene Scott is icky! And he had the nerve to bring her! Real smooth, asshole. I bet she isn't even pretty. There's no way she's prettier than me. I don't care. He can do whatever the hell he wants. He's probably just trying to make me jealous. Yeah, that's it. Oh he's sooooo mature. Like I, Brooke Rebecca Davis Scott, the classiest Diva in New York would ever get jealous of him and that…skank. I don't give a damn what he does. I do my thing and he can do his. Oh God, I wonder of they're sleeping together…_

**Gordon's Thoughts: **_This shit is so boring. Wonder is my assistant remembered to pick up my dry cleaning?_

"And now Ladies' and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for…it is with pleasure I introduce to you award winning artist, Haley Scott playing an original piece in E minor…"

The audience applauded as Haley took center stage and began to play. She played three classical works on the piano and for her encore, sang a song she had recently written. Her music, like always, was beautiful, passionate and elegant. She finished to a standing ovation and bouquet of roses presented by the concert sponsors. Nathan, Lucas, Anna, Brooke, Peyton and Gordon were ushered backstage to join her.

Haley stood with her trademark permanent smile, shaking hands and accepting congratulations from the small crowd that had formed around her.

"Well done, babe", Nathan grinned as he kissed her lips. "Well done."

"Hales, you were really awesome, girl."

"Thanks, Luke."

"This is my friend, Anna Rojano. Anna, meet my beautiful and talented sister in law, Haley Scott."

The women smiled and exchanged pleasantries.

"Good job, Haley. I'm proud of you", Peyton said, hugging her.

"Me, too", Brooke grinned. "I mean, I knew you were great but I didn't know you were that fabulous!"

"Ditto", Gordon joined in. "Or should I say bravo? Girlfriend, you were just off the hook! A lot better than those bores that came before you and Miss Thang on that harp? What was she trying to do? Whoo child! Tell her to keep her day job. Anyway, your performance earned you a Gordon original nickname. Let's see…Diva is already taken of course and so is Baby Diva. What about Little Diva? Or do you prefer Little Mama?"

"Whatever you decide, Gordon", Haley said, laughing with the others.

Haley and Nathan moved on to chat with other well wishers which left for the much anticipated uncomfortable moment of the day. The dreaded introduction…

"Anna, there is someone else I would like you to meet. This is Brooke Scott, my uh…"

"His wife", Brooke finished, shaking Anna's hand.

"Oh. No. She. Didn't!" Gordon whispered to Peyton.

"Brooke", Lucas continued uncomfortably. "This is a friend of mine, Anna Rojano."

After a few tense filled moments, Anna and Lucas were finally "rescued" when Luke recognized an old friend and began a new conversation. That left Peyton, Gordon and a seething Brooke.

"What?" Gordon grinned. "You may as well say it because I know you're dying to."

"Nothing. I have absolutely nothing to say."

"Good", Peyton interjected. "It's good you're taking the high road. Besides, she seemed…nice."

"Yeah", Brooke rolled her eyes. "Nice."

"Now that that drama is out of the way, can we eat?" Gordon protested. "If y'all don't feed me soon you're gonna see me in a Sally Struthers commercial with flies buzzing around my head."

"Whatever. Let's eat", Brooke said, obviously still pouting. "Gordon, can you be a gentleman or a lady or whatever and get our coats, please?"

"Look, I'm getting mighty tired of this Benson shit", Gordon griped as he left to retrieve their items.

"So, what are we in the mood for, Brooke? Italian, Portugese…"

"Pey, do you think she's pretty?"

"Who?"

"You know who. Anna."

"Brooke, don't do this to yourself."

"What? It's just a question."

"Yeah, a stupid and pointless one."

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Fine. You know what? I'm going to answer that and I'm going to answer it honestly. I'm not going to feed your bruised little ego or tell you what you want to hear. Yes, Brooke. Yes, I think Anna is pretty."

"Okay. I guess she is, isn't she? She's quite pretty…if you're into that whole horse mouth thing she has going on…"

"Brooke!"

"Okay, okay. I will keep my comments to myself."

"Thank you."

"Just look at her though. Practically draping herself all over Lucas."

"She is not draping and quit staring at them."

"Pey, she looks awfully familiar…"

"Yeah right."

"No, I'm serious. I think I've seen her somewhere before. In fact I know I have."

"Maybe at a party or something in New York. What did Luke says she does again?"

"He didn't. Peyton, I definitely know her. I saw her at a party alright but it wasn't in New York."

"Where then?"

"Look, I never told anyone this and I'm pretty positive that I'm the only one who saw but when we went to Tree Hill a while back for Dan's stupid birthday party, I…I kind of saw him with a girl."

"What girl? You mean like, cheating on Deb?"

"Hell yeah. They were making out in the backyard. I didn't get a good look at her and it was getting dark then but I say she looks an awful lot like my husband's little friend, Miss Rojano."

"Well, if you're not 110 percent sure, Brooke…look, just be careful, that's all. Don't go starting anything. I mean, what are the odds of Anna and Dan Scott of all people? Why would she be in Tree Hill? Why would anyone be in Tree Hill? Most people can't find it on a map. Dan's a first class jerk but I seriously doubt that was Anna you saw. It's probably mistaken identity."

"You hags ready?" Gordon asked as he returned with the coats.

"Sure, Gordie", Brooke nodded before muttering under her breath. "Yeah…mistaken identity. Must be…"


	53. Without A Trace

Lucas put in the new Keane CD and turned the volume up sky high to his favorite track. It had been a good night and he had never felt better. He'd worked his ass off in the gym and now driving back home to Connecticut, it was a clear and starry winter night. The first flakes of snow had begun to fall and he couldn't wait to get home. If Harmony was still awake, he could take her out and let her experience her first snowfall. Just the very thought made him smile. He couldn't wait to see and hold his baby daughter. Driving his car up to the main house, he parked and entered.

"Brooke! Hello! It's me! Anybody home?"

His calls were met with silence and the bedrooms were empty. Shrugging, Lucas returned to the guesthouse. Taking off his layers of winter clothing, he checked the messages on his answering machine.

"Hey Luke, it's your agent. Just reminding you of the ESPN interview you have next week. Don't miss it and we need to prep anyway. Call me…"

"Lucas, it's Mom. Haven't heard from you in a couple of days and I couldn't get through to your cell. Give me a call when you can. Love you, honey."

"Treasured AT&T customer, this is Candace with an MCI courtesy call seeing if you are indeed satisfied with your current long distance service. If not, we would be happy to switch your line with no cost to you of course and at a lower monthly rate. We will call again soon. Thank you."

"Luke, it's Jake. Saw that dunk on Iverson the other night! Sweet! Call me, dude."

"Mr. Scott…Mr. Scott, pick up if you're there. This is Officer James Duckett from the Greenwich County Sheriff's Office. We need to contact you right away. Please give me a call back at 555-9343."

The last message made Luke's heart drop in his stomach. What the hell could the Sheriff want? Not missing a beat, he picked up the receiver and immediately dialed the numbers.

"Duckett…"

"Officer Duckett, this is Lucas Scott. I received a message on my machine from you…"

"Yes, Mr. Scott. We need you down at the station as soon as possible."

"Officer, can I ask what this is about?"

"Mr. Scott, it is best if you just come down to the station."

"Okay, man but can you at least tell me what's going on? I'm starting to freak out a little bit. Are my wife and baby okay?"

"Mr. Scott, please…"

Cursing and dropping the phone, Lucas put on a jacket, grabbed his keys and dashed to his car. He could barely think straight! What the hell was going on? His heart raced as he called Brooke's cell phone.

"Hi. You have reached the voicemail of Brooke Scott. I cannot take your call right now. Leave a name and number and if you're lucky, I'll get back to you."

Damn, Lucas thought as he pulled into the police station lot.

"Officer Duckett! I'm looking for someone named Duckett."

"That's me", an officer said, emerging from the desk.

"Man, what the hell is going on? I'm Lucas Scott."

Before the police officer could answer, Luke's eyes diverted to a red head woman in the corner holding Harmony. Instantly he ran to his child only to be pulled back by Officer Duckett.

"Easy, son."

"What do you mean, take it easy? That's my daughter and some stranger. Where is my wife?"

"Sir, we were hoping you could answer that very same question for us. That stranger in the corner is Lisa Terry from Child Protective Services. Your infant daughter was found alone in your residence without the presence of an adult."

Child Protective Services? Greenwich County Sheriff? Harmony alone in the house? Lucas could barely get his psyche around the situation. None of it made sense.

"I don't understand…"

"Where were you tonight, Mr. Scott?"

"In New York. I…I play basketball for the Knicks. I worked out with the team from about four in the afternoon until seven this evening."

"What time did you leave your house and when is the last time you saw your wife?"

"I left about 2:30 or so. Brooke was there and so was our nanny, Mrs. Patterson. Judith Patterson."

"Do you have any idea where your wife is now or where she could have gone? Any idea why a child was left alone?"

"No, I…is she alright? I mean, how did you find her?"

"She's fine", Lisa Terry spoke up for the first time. "A neighbor walking her dog heard the child screaming. When she went to buzz the gate, she found it open as well as your front door."

"Mr. Scott, let's try to contact your wife again."

Lucas waited with bated breath as the voicemail picked up on the house phone and Brooke's cell phone. Harmony was okay and that was a relief but what about Brooke?

"Mr. Scott, is it typical behavior for your wife to leave your child alone?"

"Hell no. Harmony is a baby. She's just six months old. Of course we don't leave her alone! Brooke would never do that."

The officer nodded and scribbled some notes on a pad.

"Do you reside in the main residence, sir?"

"No, I stay out in the guest cottage at the front of the property."

"Is it not true that you and Mrs. Scott are currently in the middle of a divorce?"

"Yes."

"Is it amicable…messy…what?"

"No…I mean, we're okay. Look, what are you getting at, man?"

"Mr. Scott, I'm going to ask you again. Where is your wife?"

Lucas felt that infamous Scott temper beginning to flare.

"I told you that I don't know!"

"Mr. Scott, please have a seat. Listen. Sometimes things…happen. They get out of control. I understand that. You're going through a divorce, the Old Lady is nagging and holding out for more dough and all you're trying to do is go into the city and practice your little ball game. She won't leave you alone, the kid is screaming and an argument starts and things escalate…"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if something happened, if hypothetically maybe you hit her a little harder than you meant to…son, it's just best in these cases to fess up right away. Makes it a lot easier on everybody."

Lucas lunged from his chair straight towards the accusing man before two other officers restrained him.

"Adding assault of a law enforcement officer is not a charge you want, Scott. Calm it down."

"Calm down? Calm down! What the fuck? I come home with a message on my machine to come down to the police station, I get here and my kid is with some stranger, you tell me my wife is missing, then you all but outright accuse me of killing her! Are you fucking crazy? I'm calling my attorney!"

Lucas did just that and one of his lawyers, Jeff Carpenter, arrived immediately, taking charge.

"Officer Duckett, Ms. Terry, first of all there will be no more insinuations or accusations thrown about regarding the guilt or innocence of my client about what may or may not be a crime. You want to search his property? Better get a warrant. You want to accuse him of something? Better read him his rights and be prepared to have some evidence to back it all up."

"Fine, Mr. Carpenter", Officer Duckett complied. "First things first. Mr. Scott, why don't you try giving that babysitter of yours a call."

Lucas searched his wallet for the number and used the speaker mode on the station phone to contact the nanny. She picked up on the third ring.

"Mrs. Patterson? It's Lucas Scott…"

"Good evening, Mr. Scott. Is everything alright? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, um, I need to know what time you left the house today."

"Oh around three maybe. Not long after you left, sir. Is there a problem?"

"Was Brooke there when you left?"

"Yes, sir. Mrs. Scott was there."

"Was she alone? Was she okay?"

"Yes, just her and the baby and she seemed fine. A little tired maybe. Is everything okay?"

"No, Mrs. Patterson", Lucas sighed. "Something happened. Harmony was apparently left alone in the house and her neighbor heard her crying and the front gate and door were open with no sign of Brooke. We…we can't find her. I'm at the Greenwich Sheriff's office now."

"Oh my God! Oh God! My poor little Harmony! Mrs. Scott…oh sir, I will be down right away", the woman said, near hysterical before hanging up.

Judith Patterson was in the station in less than twenty minutes.

"I can't believe this", Lucas mumbled, his voice cracking with raw emotion. "I can't fucking believe this is happening! Duckett, you've got to get some cops out looking for my wife. Brooke wouldn't just disappear like that. Something…something must have happened to her."


	54. Everyone's Worst Nightmare

It was already well after dark the next day and Lucas hadn't slept one wink. How could he with everything that had happened? Brooke was…missing. Just the very word itself made him nauseous with fear. Social Services had agreed to let him take Harmony home and Mrs. Patterson had graciously volunteered to stay the night with them. Even with the nanny on site, it was almost impossible for Lucas to let his daughter out of his sight. Around dawn, just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he had gone out around the neighborhood to look for her. There was no sign of her anywhere. Desperate and distraught, he began making early morning phone calls. Within hours the spacious home had filled with many familiar yet solemn faces. Mrs. Patterson quietly tended to the baby while Deb, Karen, Keith, Dan, Nathan, Haley, Chantal, Mary and Gordon tried to busily make themselves useful. Never had a room been so quiet. There a knock on the front door and Peyton, Jake and Jenny entered. Immediately Peyton hugged Lucas.

"Luke, what the hell is going on?" she asked. "What happened? Where is she?"

"I don't know. Like I told you over the phone, I came home and there was a message from the cops. I get to the station and there is Harmony with Child Protective Services because she'd been in the house for hours alone. We called Mrs. Patterson who left the house maybe a half hour after I did. She said Brooke was there and she was fine then."

"Are the cops trying to find her?"

"Yeah. Her car is here and we found her cell phone upstairs. They've searched the immediate areas and stuff but they have to wait 48 hours before it becomes a full fledged missing persons report."

"48 hours? That's bullshit! No, we need to find her now!"

"Something awful has happened", Mary said as a tear slid down her face. I just feel it in my bones. Somebody has my Brooke."

"You mustn't say that", Deb said softly, wrapping her arms around her. "We'll find her, Mary."

"Well if the cops don't want to do anything yet, I say we do our own search", Keith said. "We can get some flashlights and stuff and look around here."

The others nodded, desperate to do anything to help. They searched by car and foot, calling out Brooke's name. Hours and hours everybody looked all to no avail. It seemed hopeless, a nightmare becoming more and more painfully real as each minute passed with no sign of Brooke. Tired, cold, hungry, and at the point of giving up, the group returned to the house.

"What about the people from work?" Peyton inquired.

"No one has seen her", Chantal answered.

"And that Felix Colwell guy?"

"Mr. Colwell is out of the country."

More dead ends.

"We need a good offense", Nathan said. "I say we go public, get on TV, put up like a 5 million dollar reward or something. That way it brings attention and there will be other people looking for her. And if someone has her…then maybe the prospect of all that cash might give them a sudden change of heart."

"That's exactly what we're gonna do but we have to wait until tomorrow evening. At least that's what the police want."

"I know it's difficult honey but let's try to have faith and let them do their job", Karen added softly as she patted her son's arm.

"This doesn't even feel real", Lucas said to no one in particular. "I can't stop thinking about it. I mean, where the hell is she? Is she cold or hungry? Man, it's killing me. She must be so afraid right now."

"We'll find her, Buddy", Haley said, burying her face in Luke's chest to conceal her tears.

"I love that girl", Gordon said in a shaky voice. "She's my ace, my little homey…my diva. And I…I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Stop this! All of you stop it now. You're talking about Brooke like she's already dead or something. We have to think positive. And worst case scenario and someone does have her, Brooke is the strongest person we know. If anybody can get through this, she can. Now she's counting on us to find her and we have to remain strong. Now I know Brooke and I haven't always seen eye to eye but she is my daughter in law and the mother of my grandchild and…", Dan's voice choked a little as tears fell from his eyes. "I can't sit around like this anymore. I know we searched everywhere but maybe there are some places we overlooked. I…I'm gonna go out looking for her again."

-------

The others remained silent, trying to be upbeat and keep the faith all the while secretly pondering the worst. When sleep came, it was no more than an hour or two of fitful rest. Most of the group remained camped out in the large living room. Lucas sat in the dimly lit quiet staring out the window, a million and one thoughts racing through his mind.

"Son, you should try to get some sleep", Dan said in a low voice, careful not to disturb the others.

"I can't sleep. I can't do anything except think about her and wonder where she is and what she's doing…"

"Luke, don't torture yourself."

"I fucked up. I fucked up big time. Everything bad that's happened has been because of me and my one stupid mistake. It's like I literally opened up Pandora's box or something."

"You can't change the past and God knows you've apologized enough for it."

"I know. But I can change the future…one possible future because there won't be one if I don't have Brooke in it. I love her. I love that girl with all my heart. She's the mother of our child. I promise that if God or somebody just makes this all okay and she comes back to us safe, I'll do right by her. This divorce bullshit is gonna stop and we're going to be together and raise our child and I'm going to take care of her and spend the rest of my life making her happy."

"You're a good man, son. No matter what, my little granddaughter is damned lucky to have you for a father."

"No, she's lucky to have Brooke for a mother. You should see them together, Dan. Brooke was so beautiful when she was pregnant and when she gave birth…man, I've never seen her so happy. And the way she looks at Harmony and the way they are together…it's magical. What if she…what if Brooke doesn't come back?"

"Lucas, don't do this."

"How am I supposed to raise our little girl alone? How will Harmony ever know how kind and funny and beautiful and warm her mother was? How will she ever know what Brooke went through just to give birth to her?"

"It's going to be okay."

"Don't say that. I wish everyone would just quit saying that because it's not okay and we don't know if it's ever gonna be okay. I'm scared, Dan. I am so scared and I know she must be scared too", Lucas said, finally giving in to the tears and emotion that had been enveloping him for hours.

"Come here, son. It's okay. Let it all out, Luke. It's okay", Dan said as he hugged his oldest.

"What am I gonna do, Dan? What am I gonna do?" Lucas sobbed.

-------

"What are we waiting on?" Karen asked.

"The cops, the media, and then the Victim's Advocate rep", Gordon said, taking charge. "Basically, it will be a quick press conference. The important thing is to show Brooke's friends and family united. Lucas will speak on behalf of everybody, a short prepared statement pleading for Brooks' safe return. Then we'll run a physical description, date and time and circumstances when she was last seen along with fliers and recent pictures. Last, they'll advertise the 10 million dollar reward for her return and lower dollar amounts for any information leading to her whereabouts."

"Wow", Karen breathed. "I can't believe this is all happening. I'm glad you're here to take charge, Gordon."

"That's my job, Ms. Rowe. I am a publicist. Usually it's press conferences for good and happy stuff like parties and fashion shows but this time…I don't know. Whatever brings my Diva back home safe and sound."

"You're a good man", she smiled and patted his hand.

"Okay people", Gordon said, beginning to organize all the bodies. "Just like we talked about. Take your places, please."

A somber mood loomed over the gathered loved ones as they stood stoic and united behind Lucas. This was it. This was the moment to let the world know and maybe someone, anyone out there would have a heart and do the right thing.

"We tape in 10…9…8…7…", the camera man noted.

As Lucas took the deepest breath of his life, the knob of the front door turned. All eyes turned in that direction as they heard the faint sound of familiar giggling. The door opened slowly and there was Brooke looking gorgeous as ever in jeans, a fitted pink sweater and Uggs boots.

"Diva!" Gordon yelled, running and grabbing her.

"Hello to you too, Gordie", Brooke laughed. "And…Peyton is that you? What the hell are you doing here? Mom? Karen…"

The small crowd dispersed and rushed her, tears flowing as they smothered her with hugs and kisses.

"Nate…Hales, Deb…what is going on? It's not my birthday or anything so I know it's not a surprise party."

"Diva, we thought you were gone forever!" Gordon cried.

"Gordie, what are you talking about?"

"Sweetheart, it's so good to see you", Mary hugged her. "We were so scared. We didn't know where you were and if you were okay and who had you and what they were doing to you…"

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted, running over to her. "Oh baby. Are you okay? I am so glad you're here. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. Babe, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I love you so much and nothing else matters, okay?"

Brooke stared at everyone like they had three heads. Were they on Candid Camera or something?

"Honey, where have you been?" Deb asked.

"I…"

"You see the next time I let you go shopping in Hong Kong. Jesus, Brooke did you buy enough stuff?"

Eyes focused at the male voice at the door and all mouths dropped to the ground as a smiling Felix Colwell wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist.


	55. Phase One

**_Author's Note: Well, the recent reviews and e-mails have been rather interesting to say the least but I totally expected it. Some of you are pretty upset with me because you didn't see the latest twist coming...good. And trust me, there will be more to come. I warned several chapters back that the next few might be a doozy. Hope I was right. But obviously you're still reading and still enjoying too and that's what matters most. Also, many of you question if this is a true "Brucas" and if the characters will be together at the end. I will NEVER tell! You just have to keep reading and keep trusting me, lol! But you guys are ALL awesome, even though you're probably ready to strangle me right about now. But I love you so keep tuning in! And one last comment...I would like to thank the person who signed on annonymously and reviewed as "Vega". Thanks for the compliments and kind words but more than that, thank you for truly understanding this story and "getting" me as a writer!!_**

**_P.S. Ann, if I don't talk to you like soon, I am going to ram a dagger through my heart, lol! For some reason, I cannot e-mail you. Please write me when you can. This stupid page won't let me put in an e-mail address so I'm going to do it anyway spelling everything out... airforcechic2001(at)yahoo(dot)(com). _**

**_P.P.S. Jess, quit reading and trying to figure out the ending of this and do some work!! : )_**

No one moved or spoke for what seemed like an eternity. After a day and a half of searching, praying, agonizing and fearing the worst, there was Brooke alive and well, looking as fabulous as ever, huge grin plastered on her face in the arms of an equally happy Felix Colwell.

"Where have you been?" Peyton asked, finally finding her voice.

"Hong Kong", Brooke laughed. "It's a totally long story and I'd love to tell you all about it, Friend but first of all would you mind telling me why there is a reunion in the middle of my living room?"

"We…we thought you were missing."

"Missing?"

"Yeah…missing, like as in kidnapped, vanished, something horrible had happened to you…"

"Why would you something like that?" Brooke asked, slightly amused.

"Because that seemed to be the only explanation as to why you disappeared and no one knew where you were, you left your car, your cell phone and more importantly your child!"

"Peyton…"

"And while we're all worried about you and searching in garbage cans for your raped and mutilated body, you're off having a grand old time shopping in Hong Kong."

Brooke removed the smile from her face. That's when it hit her as she was staring at a room of the angriest, confused and most disappointed faces she had ever seen in her life. All of a sudden it wasn't a joke or a funny coincidence. It was very real and judging from the death glares, something was very wrong.

"Brooke, I think you better start explaining", Mary said.

"Um, I worked a half day Friday and I came home a little after noon, and Lucas was here for a little while before he went to work out. Felix called me about a party in the Village and I said I would go. We went to the party, had a good time but I, uh, I guess I had too much to drink. Anyway, I passed out and I was really woozy and out of it and somehow in my drunken stupor, Felix managed to convince me to fly to Hong Kong with him for some business. He worked, I shopped and I really don't see what the big deal is."

Lucas felt like he might literally explode. Never in his life had he ever dreamt of hitting a woman but at that one moment it was all he had not to choke the life out of Brooke.

"The big deal?" he asked. "The big deal? What about our daughter, Brooke? Is Harmony a big deal?"

"What are you talking about Lucas? Look it was only a day and a half. Look, you get to travel the country all the time. I want one break in six months and all of a sudden I'm the bad guy?"

"Yeah but when I take a break I make sure someone is watching my kid!"

"Excuse me?"

"How the hell could you leave her alone, Brooke? What the fuck were you thinking? Wait, let me guess, you weren't thinking. You haven't been since you hooked up with that loser behind you!"

"Leave who alone? Lucas, what are you talking about?"

"Harmony, Brooke! Harmony Joy Scott, you know our daughter? Yeah you leave our six month old alone so you can go party with your new boyfriend! You…you stupid bitch!"

"Lucas…"

"No! Do you know what could have happened to her? She's just a baby, Brooke! What if she had gotten sick or rolled over and got tied up in her blankets. Or what, maybe she was just supposed to starve to death waiting for her sorry ass Mommy to get back from fucking Hong Kong!"

"Lucas, I…I didn't leave Harmony alone. I…"

"Do you know what it was like to come home and have a message on my machine from the police telling me to go to the station? And when I get there, Child Protective Services has Harmony and the cops tell me that she was found crying and alone in our house with the front door and gate wide open! Do you know the panic I felt when I thought about what could have happened to Harmony and what probably did happen to you? No, Brooke I don't think you can understand what that felt like because I can't even describe it to you. And we looked everywhere for you and I called everybody and as you can see, they dropped everything and flew in from all over because they love you and they were concerned. And now, as you also can see, we were about ten seconds away from a press conference begging the nation for your safe return."

Brooke felt like her brain was on overload. It was hard enough to comprehend Lucas's story about the police and a search party looking for her and rewards and press conferences. All she could process was that her baby, her beloved, innocent, precious baby girl had been left alone.

"Oh my God! Where is she? Is she okay? I have to see Harmony…"

"Over my dead body", Lucas spat. "You just stay away from her Brooke. All of a sudden you're oh so concerned but she's fine now. Mrs. Patterson is putting her down and…"

"Mrs. Patterson is here?"

"Yeah and thank God. I don't know what I would have done without her."

"She was here the whole time, well I mean, she should have been. I still don't know everything that's going on but she can clear up this whole mess…Mrs. Patterson! Mrs. Patterson!"

The older woman emerged down the steps, baby Harmony close to her bosom.

"Mrs. Scott! Oh my God! Thank God, you're okay! We were worried sick about you!"

"What are you talking about? I talked to you this morning and last night and yesterday…"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. There must be some sort of mistake. I…I haven't talked to you since Friday when you told me I could go home after Mr. Scott left."

"Friday? Hel-lo! Did aliens come and abduct your brain or something? Friday I told you that I needed you to stay on because I would be out for a late evening with Mr. Colwell. And yesterday, Saturday afternoon when I woke up on his plane, the first thing I did was call you. And you said that everything was fine and Harmony was fine and that Mr. Scott had gone away on business and that you'd be able to stay on until I got back today. And I called you a few times this morning and you even put the phone to Harmony's ear so I could sing to her."

"Mrs. Scott…I'm sorry. I…I don't know what to say. Ma'am that…none of that ever happened. I haven't spoken with you since Friday and you told me I could go home."

"No that is not what happened. What is going on here? I feel like I'm in the freaking Twilight Zone. I have been in contact with you all weekend! And there is no way, no way in hell that I would ever just leave my baby."

"Mrs. Scott, maybe you should have a seat. You don't look well, dear."

"I don't need to sit down and I'm fine! Maybe you should sit down because it looks like you're the one with amnesia. Now give me my baby."

"Don't touch her, Brooke", Lucas spoke up. "After everything you've done this weekend as horrible as it is, I don't what's worse…what you did or the fact that you stand here like Little Miss Innocent Perfect Mother and lie about it in front of everyone. That's a child, Brooke…our child. And you put her safety in jeopardy to be with your friend, Felix. Now tell me if it was all worth it?"

"I can't believe you", Brooke said, her eyes filling with tears. "Don't you believe me? Why would I do something like that? Why would I lie about it? Lucas, you know me better than that."

"I want you out of this house and far, far away from me and my daughter."

"Lucas…"

"I'm not kidding, Brooke. Felix, you wanted her so bad? Guess what buddy? Now you got her."

"Lucas…"

"Brooke, don't talk to me. I don't even want to hear you speak my name."

"Guys! Wait, you know this is all a big mistake. You know I'd never do something like this! Nathan…Haley?"

The couple hung their heads but said nothing.

"Karen…Deb…Keith…Dan?"

More silence.

"Jake…Pey?"

Jake just shook his head, Peyton's eyes unable to meet Brooke's.

"Mom?"

"Maybe we should go, honey. Brooke, you should uh, lie down…"

"I don't need to lie down, I need for you guys to believe me. Chantal…Gordon, Gordie, come on. You know me."

"I thought I did", he said quietly before grabbing his keys and leaving.

Brooke had never felt so awful…or so alone.

"Why are you doing this?" Brooke tearfully asked the nanny. "Why? You're lying. Why are you lying? Why don't you just tell the truth?"

"Mrs. Scott, I…I am."

Felix gave her arm a little squeeze.

"Maybe we should go for a while. Give everything a chance to simmer down", he whispered.

"No!" she yelled. "I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not leaving here. Not without my baby!"

"Brooke Davis Scott?" Officer Duckett asked.

"Yes."

"Ma'am, you're going to have to come with us."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? I'm under arrest? For what?"

"Mrs. Scott, it's just best that you cooperate. We need to ask you a few questions. When we get to the station, you can call your attorney."

"This is crazy! I didn't do anything wrong! Mrs. Patterson, please…"

"Ma'am we won't cuff you but you are under wanted fro questioning about the willful neglect and endangerment of a child and by law I am required to read you your Miranda rights. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?"

"No…"

"Brooke, just go with them and do what they say", Felix instructed. "It's okay. I'll be right behind you and I'll call my lawyers and get all this straightened out. It'll be okay, I promise."

She could only nod as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

She had answered "yes" to all the questions but truthfully, she understood none of it. None of it made sense. How had everything happened? She hadn't done anything wrong? And why would Mrs. Patterson lie about everything?

The group watched as the police led a sobbing Brooke away in a squad car. Silently, somberly, they all dispersed, secretly trying to make sense of her actions. Mrs. Patterson, who stood next to Dan, reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone, discreetly, slipping it into the pocket of Dan's own jacket. As Felix left, Dan stood glaring at him. Slowly, almost unnoticeably, the corners of his mouth relaxed upwards into a smirk. His eyes cast to his right and Mrs. Patterson shared a similar expression. All Felix could do was stare at the floor.

Phase one of the plan had been set in motion. It was working out brilliantly and Dan found it hard to conceal his satisfaction. It was perfect and they all had fallen for it just like he knew they would. No one was on to them, no one would ever figure it out…

Off in the corner a few feet away, Mary stood trying to take in and understand the events of the day. Her daughter was back, safe and alive. That was the good thing. But had she really walked out on her child to be with Felix Colwell? None of it made sense and Mary had warned her stubborn daughter of the man's reputation. She knew a relationship of any kind would only lead to trouble. Why hadn't Brooke just listened? Pig headed, yes, flaky…sometimes but Brooke was no liar and she'd never just abandon Harmony. Even though all signs pointed to her obvious guilt. Something wasn't right and Mary planned to get to the bottom of it although she had no idea where to begin. The beginning would come sooner than later when she saw the look on Dan Scott's face. It was a sinister smirk that gave her chills. What chilled her even more were the two people standing next to him.


	56. Reality Bites

"This is going great! Better than I ever expected it to. But then again, it is me we're talking about here. Sometimes I surprise myself with my own brilliance."

"Don't you mean evilness?"

"Aw Felix, you're making me blush", Dan sneered. "Now as much as I love to hear your compliments, we have to hurry it up. I have to get back to the house to make sure my son and granddaughter are okay before my wife and I get on a plane and head back to North Carolina."

"Like you really give two shits about your son or granddaughter or anyone else for that matter. Man, you're ruining their lives."

"I am doing what's for their own good."

"Own good, huh? You sick fuck. Lying to Lucas? Setting all this stuff up? Keeping that baby away from her mother? Oh yeah, Dan, that's just what the doctor ordered."

"Spare me the melodrama", he shrugged. "That's life. Besides, even though I am the proud mastermind behind this all, I can't take credit for it all. Felix you are just as involved as I am."

"Yeah but not by choice. I'm sick of your little game, Dan. It isn't fun anymore, especially when people start getting hurt like this."

"What people? You mean your precious Brooke?"

"She doesn't deserve this."

"She'll live. And when it's over and she has nothing…no kid, no husband, no job, no friends and no money, then if you're still feeling charitable, well she's all yours."

"Whatever."

"Quit being so soft, will you? You act like we're committing murder. It's not like we're doing anything illegal."

"Illegal? Man, where do you want to start? Fraud, hindering an investigation, lying to police…"

"And don't forget the GHB…"

"Real funny, Dan. That shit was your idea not mine."

"Yeah but you're the one that gave it to her. Nice work, Felix. See that was the key. You had to slip the drug into her champagne to make the plan even more perfect. So she passes out for nearly 12 hours but to everyone else it just looks like she was having such a great time partying with you that she got too wasted to even care about her own kid. That'll look great in front of the judge. By the way, how much of that stuff did you give to her anyway? Enough to get a little post pass out nookie?" Dan laughed.

"Dude, you're sick. Of course I didn't do anything to her while she was passed out. Because of you I have hurt her enough. I could never take advantage of her that way."

"And the Oscar goes to…Felix Colwell for best performance illogical, whiny horse shit. Anyway. You know the plan. Kate gave me the decoy phone Brooke called her on this weekend and I will have it destroyed along with any record of its existence. Got to love this modern technology, huh? A separate phone linked to the same number of her regular phone. You made sure the calls made from Hong Kong and the plane cannot be traced?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now wait for a phone call from Michael Quirk. He is a very good attorney. He will meet you at the station and assist with Brooke and anything that comes up having to do with custody of Harmony."

"So what, you set all this up so Brooke will lose her kid, now you're hiring her a top notch lawyer to help her win custody? That doesn't make sense."

"Quirk is an excellent attorney and he owes me a favor or two. He is here to ensure that Brooke loses. Now all bases are covered so get going. You know what to do and you know all that depends on this."

"Fine", Felix sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh and Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get any ideas in your head about being the noble one and foiling all my hard work. Don't fuck with me, kid."

"What are you gonna do, Danny Boy? Kill me."

"Oh I'd never do that", Dan laughed. "The good news will be that you'd still be alive. The bad news will be that you just wished you were dead. Now run along, son."

He watched with glee as the younger man walked away with no choice but to continue with what had already been started. It made a huge grin spread across Dan's face, one that only grew even bigger when his own cell phone rang.

"Darling…"

"Dan, where are you?"

"In Connecticut taking care of some very important family business, shall we say."

"I need to see you. I've missed you."

"I miss you too, love. My heart aches for you every night. We will be together again soon. I give you my word."

"Okay."

"I love you, Dan."

"I love you, too", he said, hanging up.

-------

Brooke lay on the cold, hard bench trying her best to keep warm. She couldn't believe she had been in jail. Jail. J-A-I-L! A place where they sent murderers and thieves and rapists. A place where she had been treated like a common criminal. They had fingerprinted her and taken her mug shots and questioned her for hours. In all her life she had never been so angry or confused. How could she be accused of such a horrific act? Someone had to know the truth especially when they all knew her. Someone would come for her. Nathan and Haley or Jake and Peyton. Gordon! Gordon would never leave her to just rot in a jail cell. Someone would realize the truth. Her mother or Karen or Deb, hell even Dan. Lucas! Lucas would come through! They had been married for five years, together almost eleven. Through the good and bad times, he knew her inside out and he would be able to see through to the truth. He still loved her and he would always protect her. Lucas would come for her.

"Scott?" the big bellied guard called her name. "You made bail."

"Finally", she mumbled.

She was escorted out to a concerned Felix. She was glad to see him and the other gentleman standing beside him but where was everyone else? Peyton and Jake, Nathan and Haley, Gordon and Lucas and the others?

"You okay?" Felix asked, hugging her.

"I've been better. Um, did anyone else…"

"No", he said sadly.

"Fine", she replied, composing herself. "Who needs them? Just let me get my baby and…"

"Mrs. Scott, I am afraid that's not possible."

"Excuse me? And who are you?"

"Michael Quirk is the name. Attorney at law. Nice to meet you."

"I'm sure. Now what do you mean I can't get my daughter?"

"Ma'am, you are being charged with a very serious crime here. One count of felony child abandonment and one count of felony child endangerment. You will have a hearing next week and the judge then will determine if there will be a trial…"

"Hearing? Judge? Trial? What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's the criminal portion. Now onto civil matters…"

"Civil?"

"Yes. You can be pretty sure your husband will use this to his advantage in the divorce and maybe for custody proceedings."

"Custody? No…Luke would never do that."

"I'm just trying to prepare you."

"For?" Brooke asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"The inevitable…the worst. You could lose your daughter."


	57. Ocean's Three

Peyton's mind was a million miles away as she diced the carrots, tomatoes and lettuce for the dinner's salad. So much had happened, it all seemed surreal. Like it was happening in a movie or on a TV show or as if Peyton was standing by watching such events happen to complete strangers. But they weren't strangers. They were practically family. It was Lucas and Brooke and she was somehow in the middle of it all.

"Mom, can you help me with my math homework?"

_The phone rang and rang and Peyton groaned as the bedside clock read 5:28 a.m._

"_Hello?" she answered in a throaty voice._

"_Pey?"_

_The voice on the other end of the line sounded frantic. _

"_This is Peyton. Who's this?"_

"_Peyton, it's Lucas…"_

"_Dude, do you have any idea what time it is?" she half joked. "This so better be important or I am seriously gonna kill you."_

"_Peyton, Brooke is missing. I can't find her anywhere."_

Missing. The very word shook her to the core. Lucas was in a state of panic and no one knew where Brooke was. It was as if she had vanished into thin air. Disappearing without her phone or her car or even the most important thing in the world to her…her child. She, Jake and Jenny had been on the first flight East as soon as they heard. And when they arrived at the Greenwich home, they comforted Lucas, helped with Harmony and prayed and searched for Brooke. The women had been best friends since forever. Elementary school, the death of Peyton's mother, middle school, junior high, cheerleading, Girls' Scouts, boyfriends, pimples, bad haircuts, high school, college, proposals, weddings and birth…they had been through it all. And now Brooke was simply gone, probably against her will, somewhere hurt or maybe worse, alone, cold and terrified. The feeling was indescribable yet nothing compared to the minute she happily bounced in the house with shopping bags and Felix Colwell.

Just the very thought of those 48 hours made Peyton want to throw up. She was angry at Brooke but something was missing. The obvious was the obvious but nothing really made sense. The more Peyton tried to put it out of her mind, the more the thoughts came creeping back in. The more she tried to understand everything that had happened, the more complicated it all became. She felt like she was going insane. All she could do was chop those damned vegetables for her damned dinner. Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop…

"Mom, can you look and see if I did this problem right?"

Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop…

"Goddammitt!" Peyton yelled as the sharp blade of the knife cut the tender flesh of her finger.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"Jenny, I would be if you would just shut up for a minute!" Peyton yelled, running cold faucet water over the minor wound.

The little girl's face redden as tears clouded her eyes. Not even bothering to control her sobs, she ran off to her room crying.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Jake asked.

"Nothing. I just cut my finger and Jenny…"

"Jenny what?"

"She was talking to me and I'm trying to concentrate and do other things…"

"Jenny is a littlekid who just wants some attention from her mom. And that's you, Pey. You are her mother or at least the only one she's ever known. Look, I know you're frustrated and I am too but you can't take that out on innocent people like you've been doing to Jenny and me all week."

"You don't understand, Jake…"

"Then explain it to me, babe."

"It just doesn't make sense, you know? It looks like Brooke just up and left her child and to go out of the country with that Felix guy of all people. But we both know she would never leave Harmony like that. Brooke is a good mother and she loves that baby. I have known her all my life and this isn't like her. And it's driving me nuts because I know there is more to this than meets the eye but I can't seem to figure it out. Jake, am I crazy? Should I just leave this alone? What do you think?"

"I think you are a great person and a great friend and a great mom. I think you need to calm down before you worry yourself into a heart attack. And you know what else I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're right. Something's not right with all this. I smell a rat."

"Yeah? Me too and I bet its name is Felix Colwell", Peyton sighed, tossing a dishrag aside.

The family ate dinner in silence as Jenny continued to pout and Peyton and Jake picked at their meals. Jenny asked to be excused before dessert. As everything continued to weigh in heavily on Peyton, she and Jake did the dishes together. There were things that were wrong that she couldn't control but some that she could, she thought as she wiped her hands dry and exited the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To apologize to my daughter."

Peyton walked to the pink colored room decorated with Backstreet Boys posters. Jenny sat in the center of the bed still sniffling.

"Hey you. Can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I guess I deserve that", Peyton said, taking a seat on the bed as well. "But I want to talk to you so can you hear me out for a second? Look kiddo, I was wrong, okay? I had no right to snap at you and you didn't do anything wrong. I know the last week or so I haven't been myself and I'm really sorry for that."

"It's because of what happened to Aunt Brooke, right?"

"Yeah", Peyton said, stroking her stepdaughter's cheek.

"I don't understand what happened."

"Neither do I. And I wish I did and that's what is bothering me."

"Uncle Lucas is real mad."

"Yeah…he is."

"Mom, are you mad too? I mean, at Aunt Brooke?"

"I don't know sweetie. Sometimes adults do really dumb things. And when you do those dumb things, there just isn't any explanation for it and sorry is too late."

"I don't think Aunt Brooke did anything wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's Aunt Brooke. She's really sweet and she loves everybody and she takes care of everybody. She's not like Nikki. Like how Nikki left me. I mean, I do love Nikki because she gave birth to me but that's the only reason I love her. Sort of because I have to. But I love you because you go to my soccer games and you bake cupcakes for my class and you take care of me when I'm sick or hurt and you love Daddy too. And you're always here. I know you'll never leave us. Nikki is just a bad person. I don't think she can help it but she is. And you're a good person just like Aunt Brooke is. She would never want to hurt Uncle Lucas or Harmony. I just know."

Peyton just stared at Jenny. She couldn't believe it had taken the words of an 11 year old to make her realize what she already knew. "I just know". Jenny knew it, why hadn't Peyton?

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honey. Um, why don't you finish up that math homework and I'll be in to check on it later. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I love you, Jenny."

"Love you too, Mom."

Peyton bounded back into the kitchen with a newfound energy.

"Everything okay, babe?"

"Yes…no. Hell, I don't know but it will be. I just figured something out…well sort of. By the way, we have an incredibly smart kid in there. Anyway, something is up and whatever it is, I am going to get to the bottom of this. I am going to begin at the beginning and figure out everything with Luke and Brooke and Felix and everything that happened. And I won't stop until this puzzle is solved."

Jake knew that fierce look of determination on his fiancée's face. Once Peyton Sawyer set her mind to something, that was it.

"Alright", he nodded. "I'm here if you need me. Whatever you want…"

"I'll be okay. Thanks for your patience, Jake and I love you very, very much", she said, giving him a big kiss.

-------

Peyton sat up for the third night in a row in the spare room she had used to create her artwork. The Lucas/Brooke situation had steadily been on her mind for 72 hours straight still without an answer in sight. There had to be something, one clue that would tie everything all together.

The phone rang and Peyton's heart skipped a beat. 5:28 a.m. The exact time it had been when she received Lucas' first phone call.

"Hello?" she nervously answered.

"Peyton?"

"This is Peyton. Who is this?"

"Sorry if I woke you. This is Mary. Mary Davis Tabag, Brooke's mother."

"Mary, hi. Um, this is a surprise. No, you didn't wake me. What's going on?"

"Something isn't right, Peyton. Something fishy is going on. I don't know what it is but I have to find out and stop it before it ruins my daughter's life. Will you help me?"

Peyton swallowed hard.

"Mary, ever since that night I've been thinking the same thing. That's why I'm awake at all hours of the night. I haven't gotten any sleep since this whole thing happened."

"I need you."

"Fine but Brooke doesn't need to know what we're doing. I have a feeling Felix is involved in all this somehow. If he didn't cause it then he's certainly not making things any better. Unfortunately, he's about the only person she has right now so she trusts him and that gives him a lot of leverage. So until we get some answers, this stays between us."

"Absolutely."

"But we might need some more reinforcement. One more person. Someone who can and will help. Someone we can trust. Someone who really loves Brooke."

"Who do you have in mind?"

-------

"Yoga! I'm a pony! Oh yeah! Tae bo! I'm beautiful! Vogue, vogue! Oh darling, I am working it!" Gordon chanted as he danced naked in front of the mirror covered only by yellow feathered boa.

He ignored his telephone as it rang.

"Gordo, it's for you, love", said Wes, the tall, dark and handsome, underwear clad flavor of the week.

"Who told you to answer my phone? You don't pay no bills around here."

"Don't be a meanie. It was ringing and bothering me."

"Can't you see I'm busy? The Gordon is having 'personal time' at the moment. Gordon does not wish to be disturbed with phone calls or pesky visitors during 'personal time'".

"Fine but it sounds really important. Says her name is Ms. Sawyer."

"Child, I don't know no Ms. Sawyers."

"She said Shoulders might ring a bell."

Biting his lip and pondering, Gordon took the phone.

"Yes Shoulders", he sighed.

"Gordon, I need your help."

"Stand up straight, wear something a little more dainty and please keep those things covered up. Now bye…"

"Gordon, wait…"

"It's about Brooke."

"I don't want to talk about Brooke. Brooke Rebecca Davis Scott, the woman formerly my best friend, the woman formerly known as Diva has gone way too far this time! I ain't even with the drama! We about to be on the news begging for her safe return and she had the nerve to be off with that wheeling, dealing, limousine riding, jet flying, greasy, sneaky, slimy yet too fine Felix Colwell. Did you see her walk in that house giggling without a care in the world while we searching gullys for her ass? Ooo and did you see those Uggs boots? So last year! Anyway, she is a sob story having, non thinking, too much drinking, out of control baby abandoner, if that last one is even a word."

"But she is also Brooke. Our Brooke. Sweet, loving, considerate, heart of gold, give you the shirt off her back and the last penny in her pocket Brooke. The woman that has been through hell and back this past year. A woman we know and love. The same woman that went through so much to have the baby that she loves more than herself. Think about it, Gordon. You even said it yourself, something is off about Felix."

"So let's say I am interested. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I talked to her mom, Mary, and she feels the same way. We have to figure this out before it's too late for Brooke and Lucas and Harmony and everybody. But we need you, Gordon. You're our missing link. Now what do you say?"


	58. A Family Torn Apart

**_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and always keep the feedback coming. I love that you guys are so into this story. I also love how everyone is a detective and is trying their best to guess the ending. Just sit back and relax and try to enjoy. More chapters to come and the further we get, the more it will all make sense! Also in reference to the message someone sent saying some of the chapters would not open. I checked the site and everything seems to be in place. I know we had a problem a while back and I had to end up resubmitting and formatting the first 20 or so chapters. My best advice is to open any chapter of this fic, copy the url, then change the last numbers to the chapter you want to read..._**

Anna could barely contain her bundle of nerves as she buzzed the sprawling gate. It opened, allowing a spectacular view of the spacious Greenwich mansion.

"Miss Rojano, have a seat", Alex the assistant said after making sure she was comfortable. "Mr. Scott will be with you in a minute."

She smiled and nodded her appreciation, her eyes taking in the sights around her. The home, like most in that neighborhood, was gorgeous. From what Anna could see from her spot in the living room, the whole place had been brilliantly, carefully and beautifully decorated with interesting art, plants and furniture. It very well could have been the work of a professional designer but Anna had a feeling that the superbly good taste belonged to the beautiful dark haired woman in the large oil painting with Lucas that hung above the fireplace.

"Anna…"

"Lucas", she greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you."

"It's nice to see you as well. Thanks for letting me stop by on such short notice. I…I just really wanted to see you, Luke."

"I guess you heard about what happened."

"Bits and pieces. Whatever the newspapers could scrounge up."

"I'm afraid they've got it right this time. Basically Brooke took up with her new boyfriend Felix and left for Hong Kong of all places leaving our baby alone in the house."

"Oh my God. Is the baby okay?"

"She's fine. I mean, she's great but anything could have happened, you know? And not to mention, Brooke. I mean we thought she was kidnapped or something. I was worried sick imagining all the horrible things that could have been happening to her. I guess in the end it was worse than I thought, huh?"

"Wow. You must really be upset with her."

"Upset is not the word. Angry is not the word. In fact, there are no words to describe how I feel about this whole situation. It's everything…my kid being in a house God knows how long by herself, being summoned to the police station, finding out my wife is missing, basically being accused of being behind her disappearance, agonizing and searching for her, then having her pop up with a big smile on her face in the arms of Felix Colwell of all people! Now tell me how that would make you feel."

"I…I don't know what to say. I mean, I don't know your wife at all but I've heard you talk about her, especially with the baby and all. From what you described, I don't know. It just seems so unlike her, you know? She really loves her baby and you say she's been the best mom since day one…I don't know. It just doesn't make sense that she would just abandon her, especially for a shopping trip and a guy of all things. And if this Felix character is half the cad you say he is…well, it's none of my business but I just don't see it."

"Anna, I've gone over everything about a hundred times in my mind. None of it makes any sense to me either. You're right…Brooke is a great mother. She loves Harmony more than anything that's why this all just doesn't click to me. I know her, I mean, I really, really know her and I have known her for more than half my life and yeah my gut is telling me that there is no way this could have happened like this. But then reason and logic and facts point to another direction. What do you do?"

"So you don't believe her? You think she lied?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. I'd like to believe Brooke. Hell, I'd like that more than anything in this world but it's hard. It's an impossible situation almost. No notes, no phone calls that can be proven…I mean, why would Mrs. Patterson lie? What does she have to gain by it? Besides, she really likes Brooke."

"Maybe it's just a big misunderstanding. I'm sure it'll all work itself out in the end, right?"

"I hope so but I don't know. Brooke, uh…I mean she's a great girl. She's a free spirit and she's wild and impulsive and crazy and just fun. She's like this whirlwind of magnetic, positive energy. Always has been like that. We were so opposite, I guess that's what attracted me to her in the first place. I admired the fact that she was who she was and she never bothered to apologize for it. But uh…in the end I learned she was covered head to toe in issues and that the happy go lucky, cheery, fun loving girl was just a cover up for that. Brooke had a lot of family stuff that happened with her parents that she never really dealt with. It hurt her a lot and it damn sure left a lasting impact but I don't think it was something she ever sat down and actually confronted. Before me, her way of coping was being the big flirt and hooking up with different guys all the time. And then when she met me, I had so much pent up shit with my father, she could forget her troubles by taking care of me. Another way Brooke handled things was by drinking."

"She was an alcoholic?"

"No. I mean, we all get hammered from time to time, especially when we're younger but for Brooke it was always sort of an escape. She'd drink…a lot. Anyway, it was getting to a point where she was getting out of control. Thank God she realized it before things got too bad and she was able to stop the problem before it actually became a real problem. But now…I mean, we have a lot going on. She's been through a lot of crap this past year. Wanting a baby, not being able to conceive, us fighting and growing apart, me cheating, her finding out then being alone and pregnant, the divorce, having our lives lived out in front of the world, being a new mom…I mean, need I go on?"

"That is a lot for any one person to take."

"I know. And that's why I'm thinking maybe she just cracked. After all that has happened, it finally became too much and she just snapped. I know she loves Harmony and would never intentionally hurt her. And that's the only thing I can come up with and I pray that it's true because I don't want my daughter to get hurt and more importantly, I don't want to hate Brooke."

"I'm sorry, Lucas", she said sincerely, rubbing his hand.

"You must think I'm a real jerk, huh?" he bitterly laughed. "I'm thinking like a crazy person."

"No, you're thinking like a father. You don't want to hurt Brooke and you don't want to hate her either. You just want to protect your little girl and there's nothing wrong with that."

He forced a smile as his tired eyes stared at the floor.

"It's like everyday things just get crazier and crazier. When did all our lives become so mixed up?" he asked in a whisper to one in particular.

As they sat pondering in silence, the loud and clear cries of little Harmony echoed through the baby monitor.

"I've got to get her", Lucas said. "Mrs. Patterson is out for the next hour or so…"

"Can I come with you?" Anna asked.

"Sure", he nodded quietly.

They climbed the stairs and treaded down the hall that led to the pink nursery. In her crib with tears in her eyes, lay little Harmony.

"Come here, sweetheart", he cooed as he gently lifted her from the baby bed. "What's all the fuss about, huh? Why is Daddy's big girl so upset?"

The child seemed to instantly calm in the loving and familiar arms of her father.

"She's beautiful", Anna smiled.

"Thank you. She is, isn't she? I love her so much. I mean, she is the best thing to ever come into my crazy life, that's for sure. From the moment she was born, from the minute I even found out she was on the way, all I ever wanted to do was protect her. For the first time I'm scared. I just worry that if I have to continue doing this on my own that I won't do a good enough job. I worry about having her and Mrs. Patterson on the road with me. I worry about her getting sick. I worry about everything. I guess that's just a part of being a parent. But these last few nights, I have been up with her when she can't sleep. And she just screams and cries but nothing seems to be wrong."

Anna traced the tears on the little face with sad eyes.

"Maybe she just misses her Mommy", she offered quietly.


	59. A New Ever After

Brooke heard the knock on the door but she couldn't even make herself the say the words "Come in". A few seconds later the door opened anyway, and there was a freshly showered and clean shaven Felix in his blue silk bath robe.

"Good morning, beautiful", he chirped.

She said nothing.

"Guess who gets breakfast in bed this morning? Yes, you are the lucky lady and no it's safe because I did not cook it. Had it delivered from the best gourmet café this side of the city. A bran muffin, apple Danish, eggs over easy just the way you like them, bacon and imported Scottish roaster coffee."

Brooke stared at down at the food. As good as it looked, as delicious as it smelled and as great as it surely would have tasted, she simply could not bring herself to eat.

"No thanks, Felix. I'm not hungry."

"That's what you said last night at dinner and lunch before that. You have to eat, doll. You're gonna make yourself sick."

"Felix…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on. A couple bites won't kill you."

She rolled her eyes and conceded, picking at the eggs and other items before finally taking a few bites in her mouth.

"Delicious isn't it?"

"Fabulous", she said in a flat voice.

"Brooke, you're scaring me. I hate seeing you like this. You're not yourself, you don't want to talk and now you're not eating. This isn't right. You're really starting to look a little pale, too."

"Oh well", she shrugged. "Who cares what happens to me now?"

"I care. A lot of people care for you. Look, you're just going through a crappy phase right now. Everybody has their down days. It will get better."

"Will it, Felix? I'd say this is more than a down day or a crappy phase. Been there, done that. No, I'd say this has to be right around the rock bottom area."

"Brooke…"

"Let's see, where do we begin? Do you want to start with the two worthless parents I was cursed with that don't give a damn about me? Or maybe the job that I have missed 19 out of the last 30 working days, the job that I should probably resign from before Jessica fires my ass. What about my friends? Oh wait…I don't have any. They all hate me because they think I am a spoiled, irresponsible, irrational child abandoner. You want to go outside and take a walk? I can't without a hat, scarf and dark glasses unless I want every reporter here this side of the Grand Canyon taking my freaking picture. And my money? Better enjoy that while it lasts considering it is dwindling away faster than the Ryan brothers. And please don't forget my soon to be ex husband who wants nothing to do with me and of course the child that I gave birth to, the one that I would kill or die for that I am no longer allowed to be with. Yeah, Felix I say it doesn't get any worse than that so spare me the pep talks."

"At least you get to see Harmony tomorrow. You have to be excited about that."

"Of course I am excited to be with my baby but the two hour time frame in the tiny room with the court appointed third party sort of put a damper on it."

"Don't worry, doll. It will be over soon. It's just another one of Lucas Scott's tricks to make you miserable."

"Yeah? Well if it is then it's certainly working. I don't know what's worse…not being able to be with her or having a guard standing over us the time I am with her like I'm going to hurt her something."

"Brooke, it breaks my heart to see you like this", he said, softly stroking the side of her cheek. "I can't stand it. What can I do? What can I do to help you or make this better or ease your pain? Tell me because whatever it is, I will do it."

"There's nothing you can do", she whispered.

"What about your favorite spa? I could arrange a private car to take you to a private session. What about shopping? Name the store and I will have a rep come here with whatever you feel like buying, my treat of course. Then afterwards, I could take you to dinner. Anywhere you want to go, Brooke."

"No", she said, feeling the tears and sadness build inside.

"Brooke, I…"

"No!" she screamed. "You don't understand! Felix, I don't want you or your money or the stupid spa or some damned fancy, useless designer duds! And I certainly don't want any more spur of the moment trips, thank you very much!"

"Well what then? What can I do? What do you want?" he asked as he tried to slip his arms around her.

"I want Harmony!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs as she furiously pushed him away. "I want her!"

"I'm sorry. We're working on that. Mr. Quirk is going to make sure you get your daughter back. Just be patient, doll. Just a few more weeks until the hearing and…"

"I don't want to wait a few more weeks! I shouldn't have to wait a few more weeks! And there shouldn't even be a stupid, fucking hearing!"

"I know, Brooke. It will be okay. Just…"

"Don't touch me!" she cried as she lifted the breakfast tray and hurled it and its contents across the expensively decorated room. "Don't try to hold me or comfort me or tell me that everything is going to be okay! Because right now it is anything but okay! You don't understand, Felix. You're not a mother. I couldn't even stand to be away from her a couple of hours each day for work, can you imagine what I'm feeling now? I miss her so much that it is unreal! My heart literally aches for her! I wake up in the morning and she's not here with me and it makes me physically ill! She should be here with me. I'm her mother, Felix! Nobody knows what she needs but me! And now she's with that lying, psychotic bitch, Mrs. Patterson? Does Mrs. Patterson or even Lucas for that matter know exactly how to rock her to sleep at night? Or do they know the bunny song is her favorite. And what about her cries? Do they know the lingering, whiny cry is for when her diaper needs to be changed and the steady shrill one is for when she's hungry. And the little whimper with no tears means she just wants to be held and played with. I miss her, Felix! I want to feed her and change her and hold her and tuck her in at night. I want to…"

Brooke broke down, her entire body moaning, writhing and heaving with inconsolable pain.

"This is a nightmare! I just want my life back! Please! Why can't it be like it was? Just make this stop! I can't take it anymore! Please someone make it stop!"

Her body racked with gut wrenching sobs, she collapsed in his arms and he held her. She cried, yelled and cursed for what seemed like hours until finally emotionally and mentally exhausted, she fell into a fitful rest in his arms.

Felix held her tightly, stroking her hair and face, torn by the guilt that he was one of the causes for her pain. Dammitt! It wasn't supposed to be like this. Brooke was never supposed to suffer and he was never supposed to fall in love with her. Damn, Dan Scott! Damn his evil, rotten soul to Hell! How could he be so cruel? Felix, unscrupulous, manipulative, power hungry Felix Colwell began to ask the same thing of himself. Wasn't he being equally cruel? After all, he had the power to stop it. He could wake her up that very instant and tell her the whole truth. And then she could have her life back…and her child. But he couldn't tell her the truth. Too much was at stake and he was in too deep. Dan was far worse than Satan himself and in essence Felix had traded his very soul. And what would Brooke think if she found out the truth? She would hate him for sure. She would hate him and he couldn't have that. He had fallen for her. All she needed was to be a bit more patient. In time she would come to terms with her loss and all the changes. And through it all he would be there, her regular knight in shining armor. In time she would fall in love with him as well and they would share their very own happily ever after.

The thoughts boomed inside his head like raging voices. His heart thumped so loudly surely it might pound right out of his chest, he thought. Patience. Time. Time and patience. All he needed were those two things and everything would be okay. A sinister smile crept to his lips as he looked down at the beauty in his arms. He kissed her head and her cheek and cradled her until he too was soon fast asleep.

They rested for hours, Felix waking finally in the late afternoon only to discover Brooke lying beside him, staring at his face.

"What?" he whispered.

She stroked his soft skin, kissing his nose as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Brooke, you don't have to apologize."

"But I do. I took all my pain and anger and frustration out on you and that's not right. It isn't fair. You are the only one that's still here for me. Taking care of me and helping me. You've been my rock, Felix. Thank you."

"Brooke…I, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything at all", she said, placing one last lingering kiss on his lips. "Just hold me…"


	60. A Method To The Madness

Dan Scott couldn't help but smirk as he read the stats in the newspaper. As usual his two sons dominated the sports headlines but then again, how could they not, coming from such formidable basketball pedigree? Putting the paper away, he stopped as he passed by a mirror. To be in his forties, he looked good…damned good! An even all over tan, hardened chest, defined back, muscular arms and legs and a flat an taunt stomach. Yes the old man still had it and he was damn proud of it, he thought as he couldn't help but do a pose in the mirror.

It was the middle of a bitter winter and he'd had business to attend to in Denver. And what better way to pass away the time than to sneak in a few days of rest and relaxation at the private cottage he owned tucked far away in the snow covered hills of Aspen. A fire roared in its place, casting a warm glow on the dim and cozy living room.

"Dan?"

"I'm right here, love", he grinned. "Just getting up to stretch the old legs."

"Come here", she murmured. "Come back to me."

She didn't say "come back to bed" because they had never made it that far. They had barely gotten inside the private confines of the house before lips began feverishly kissing, hands started roaming and ripping off clothes. They had made passionate love for hours in front of the fire.

"You are a very beautiful woman", he said, tracing the soft line of her cheek with his finger. "I could stay here with you forever. It's quiet…peaceful. It's as if the world has gone away, like it's just the two of us. Like all the trouble outside has just disappeared."

She closed her eyes and smiled, burying her face deeper into his smooth chest. It was a perfect little existence for just the two of them and then his ever present cell phone began to ring. He lifted it and checked the Caller ID and answered, never moving her from his embrace.

"Hello dear."

"Who is this man on the other end of the line? Wait, did my husband actually pick up his phone?" Deb joked. "Tell me you're coming home soon."

"Tomorrow evening. I apologize. Last minute things came up that I had to handle. But I will see you soon."

"I can't wait. I just worry about you, honey. About your heart. I know how anxious you were to get back to work but I worry that you're overdoing it."

Dan glanced downwards to the beauty beside him. Only if she knew how much he really was "overdoing" it.

"I'll be fine. I'm gradually regaining my strength", he said in a somewhat pitiful voice.

"You sound tired…"

"Forgive me. I've been in meetings all day."

"Well you should get your rest. I won't keep you, darling. I just wanted to call and let you know I was thinking about you. I miss you Dan and I love you."

"Love you too, Deb. I'll see you tomorrow."

With a sigh, he hung up the phone and rolled over.

"Now where were we?" he growled. "Round three or was it four?"

"So much for being in our own little world", she pouted. "Who was that on the phone, reality?"

She sat up abruptly, tossing the covers and searching for clothes to cover her naked form. He stopped her, gently grabbing her arm and then placing tiny kisses on the exposed blades of her shoulder.

"Now, now. Anna, must we go through this every time?"

"Yes. Yes Dan, I guess we must. I'm sick of this. Meeting you at hotels all over the country. When is this going to end? When are you going to leave her?"

"Patience my dear", he smiled. "In time. It's very complicated."

"I don't want to hear that. I'm sick and tired of hearing that. It's not that complicated."

"Oh but it is. I have to plan this out very carefully. If not, I could end up like that blubbering son of mine in New York. Let some broad walk away with my hard earned millions? Over my dead body…or hers", he smirked.

"Why does it always have to be about the money? Who cares?"

"I care. What else is there?"

"People and love and happiness."

"Maybe in Candyland or wherever that pretty little head of yours is but in the real world money talks and power is everything."

"Is it? Is that why you're destroying your son's life?"

"Don't be so dramatic. I am not destroying the boy's life, I am helping him out…big time."

"By taking away everything?"

"I'm not taking anything away from him, Anna. I will always do what's best for Lucas and Nathan and now Aidan, Tristan and Harmony. I am protecting my family."

"From what, Dan? How is keeping little Harmony away from her mother protecting her?"

"Once upon a time Deb and I were very happy. Business was prospering and I gave Deb the kind of life I thought she deserved. I gave her a beautiful home and a nice car and she got to stay at home and devote her time to our son. It was perfect. Then one day, it all ended. She told me she wasn't happy anymore. Said getting married and having Nathan had happened to fast for her…that she was too young. That hurt me, Anna. It hurt me that my beloved wife wasn't happy. So I did what I could to change that. I took time off work so we could be together more as a family. I bought her cars and furs and clothes and more jewelry than she knew what to do with. We took exotic vacations. And I was there for her. Did everything in my power to be the best husband. And you know what she did? You know how that bitch repaid me? She had an affair. Sleeping with another man right under my nose. Then when Nathan was eleven and at summer basketball camp, she ran away with the guy. Was gone for months. Eventually she saw the error of her ways and came begging and pleading back. I let her come back but it was never the same after that. I never loved her the same or saw her the same way again. From then on, it was just me and my son and nothing else mattered. I raised Nathan, Anna. Deb gave birth to him and sure she was there but Nathan Scott, the pheonom, the millionaire, the best basketball player in the country is the product of me. That was my vision. And all my prodding and pressuring sure made dividends, don't you think? Nathan never did need Deb, can't you see? And now it's the same thing with little Harmony. That is my blood that runs through her veins. She is a Scott and trust me, she'll be better off without Brooke in the long run."

"Why Brooke?" Anna asked. "Why Brooke and not Nathan's wife?"

"Who, Haley? Haley is harmless. She's not a threat to me or my plans. And she's loyal. That loyalty to Nathan and the Scott name makes her far stronger than Brooke ever could be. But that Brooke…it could never work with her a part of the picture. For years I've tolerated her and for years I've watched her destroy my son. In marriage, she was his weakness. His love for her blinded him and became more important than family or even his career. She had too much control, too much power. And in divorce she stood to take everything…his money, his material things, his child…even his heart and soul. I couldn't let that happen. I gave her a chance to reconsider but she refused. Looking back, I'm glad she did. She just would have proved to be a risk further on down the line. So now it's payback time."

"So that's the Dan Scott way, huh? Lie and manipulate and plot and eventually destroy the lives of everyone you feel has wronged you. How can you be so controlling and uncaring and inhumane? It disgusts me."

"Does it disgust you the way I have your pathetic big brother by the balls? The one person you have hated your entire life, a man no one could control…until now."

She just looked at him unable to move or speak.

"So you see my dear, it works both ways. So don't you go around feeling sorry for my sons or their wives or my grandchildren. You just leave everything up to me."

"You are a twisted man…"

"And that was only part of the attraction", he grinned, grabbing her arms and pinning her underneath his weight. "Now tell me you love me."

She looked at him defiantly.

"Anna. My dear, sweet Anna. Why must we play these games?" he asked as his mouth began to work its magic on her quivering young flesh.

She whimpered in his arms.

"Say it. Tell me you love me, Anna."

"I do", she moaned, breathless and out of control. "Oh…oh Dan! I do love you."

"We will be together", he said, in between kisses. "We will be together and Deb and Brooke will be out of the way for good."

"I don't care about them", she panted. "I don't care about any of them. I just want you to love me."


	61. Brooke's Angels

"Any luck guys?" Peyton asked as she tried her best to stifle a yawn.

"Nothing", Mary sighed. "A bunch of worthless newspaper articles and some rumors of a pretty shady reputation, sketchy business deals and all. But nothing concrete. I can't find anything that damning on the guy."

"Me neither."

"Look Cagney and Lacey. Maybe we're looking in the wrong spot", Gordon said. "Felix Colwell…handsome? Yes. Sneaky? Definitely. Shady dealings and investments? Probably. Sexy? You bet. Other than that…what do you want? I don't think we're gonna find anything else on this guy or at least not the kind of stuff y'all are looking for."

"Gordon's right", Mary agreed. "Damn, this is hopeless. We're never going to get the bastard but I can't shake my intuition that there is something about him…"

"Gordon, I need you to think", Peyton said. "Remember when I said you were the key? That's because you've been there from the beginning. You've been in New York the whole time and out of the three of us, you've been closest to Brooke."

"Shoulders, I barely remember that bird food you and Miss Mary Mack here fed me for lunch today. How do you expect me to remember every little detail from almost a year ago."

"Because it's important and it's going to help Brooke. Now think."

"I don't know. It was kind of weird how he ended up at Sascha Naj. I mean, he had the fashion rep and he could do great things but it's like, Jessica never recruited him. He just kind of showed up out of nowhere, volunteering his services."

"Like he sought you guys out…", Peyton said as she jotted down notes.

"Exactly Lois."

"Lois?"

"Lois Lane. We totally got this Court TV investigative vibe going on. You could totally be Lois if you didn't have…"

"The shoulders of a linebacker. We all know. Go on, Gordon…"

"Anyway, his first day there, all the bosses make a big deal like it was Michael Jackson giving a free concert in Central Park or something. Well with a name like Felix we're expecting some old, bald dude in a suit and lo and behold here comes this dreamboat in running shorts and sneakers. Child, if you could have seen those legs! Whoo! Scrumptious! All tight and toned and muscular and buttocks you could serve breakfast on just pressing against the thin material of his shorts and…"

"Gordon!"

"Huh?"

"Would you get a hold of yourself and get to the point, please?"

"What were we talking about again? Oh yeah…anyway, it's like right away he just takes to Brooke. He was in her office rifling through papers on her desk the first time she saw him. Thought he was the janitor. I don't know. Don't get me wrong, Brooke is a pretty girl and she's a very important person in the company ranks but there are tons more prettier girls and a lot more important people than her in that company. But from day one he was in her face like a fly on shit. Then he had that party on his stupid boat, you know, mandatory fun night or whatever. And once again he was all up in Brooke's personal space, flashing that toothy little grin of his. She hated his guts at first but something changed that night. Don't know what he said but went from wanting to put rat poison in his lunch to being his new best buddy."

"What did you think?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. Honestly, I figured he was just trying to get in her pants and considering all her problems with Judas, I figured she might let him. Then there was the baby shower and y'all saw that with your own eyes. Showing up all late, eating up all the food, taking up all the attention, bringing the biggest gift. And poor Diva was just eating it up like the last crumbs of a McDonald's Happy Meal. That's when she had decided to go to Italy. That's when I became more suspicious than Star Jones on her wedding night. Because before all that, Brooke had zero interest in that trip, then you know who comes along and all of a sudden wild horses couldn't have kept her from getting on that plane."

"What was Italy like?"

"Busy. We worked a lot and when it was playtime it was mostly Brooke, Chantal, Jessica and me. Then towards the end Diva got to complaining about the spas and being bored and carrying on so she went off on her own to 'explore the city'. Yeah right! All she explored was that no good Felix. Said they just talked and stuff and that he understood her. Anyway, everybody and their mama saw that nice photo of them dancing the night away on Page 6."

"He went away after that, right?"

"London, I think. I'm not sure if they kept in touch or not although they might have exchanged e-mails a couple of times."

"So six months later, he comes back."

"Like a thief in the night, Child. Came when Brooke was having a real hard time over some new drama with Judas."

"It's funny", Peyton shook her head. "Whenever Brooke is most vulnerable, our friend Felix just happens to show up and save the day."

"That's right, Sherlock Shoulders."

"So how did all come to pass at my Art show?" Peyton asked, ignoring his comment.

"Diva and I were working late on an important project for work so we couldn't fly out with Luke as planned. Soon as old Felix found out we were going out of town, he was all up in the Kool Aid. Apparently the week before, he had taken Diva and Baby Diva to some art exhibit at a museum so all of a sudden, he was an expert on everything…"

"He knew", Mary said. "He had to have known about your show Peyton way beforehand. So he plotted and planned, took Brooke and Harmony to the museum pretending to be some art history historian and that's how he weaseled his way to Chicago."

"Maybe because he was hell bent on going. Personally, I just think Brooke wanted to make Judas jealous and boy did it work. Just the fact that he was there and her in the low cut wanna be J. Lo dress didn't help but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Felix and trust me, he was digging at Judas all night. Judas may have thrown the first punch but Felix was itching to start that fight."

"Brooke was pretty pissed at Lucas but not Felix."

"Oh no because he turned it around all on poor Judas. After that though, Diva's little game plan sort of backfired on her. For months her and Judas were going back and forth with their little cat and mouse game. The Art Show was the last straw for him. He was done and she knew it."

Peyton stared at her notes waiting for something to jump out at her and put the puzzle together. After a few minutes, a thought hit her so powerfully it felt like a thousand bolts of electricity. She sat up abruptly, sending the note pad and pencil flying.

"Uh-uh, child! What is your malfunction? You got a Grudge up in here? We need to call an Exorcist? What? Because you know them shoulders are too wide to be making sudden movements like that…"

"I got it! Wait a minute. It's gonna sound silly but I think I have a clue!"

"Well share it with the rest of us Thelma so we can divide the Scooby snacks."

"We have to keep digging. Come on, let's look at some of the Society columns on the Internet."

"All that jerking around for that? You're a regular Einstein, Shoulders."

"Just trust me."

The three spent hours searching and digging for any and everything. With each passing moment, hope seemed to fly by the wayside.

"Well we tried", Peyton said, sadly shaking her head.

"We can't give up", Mary protested.

"Mary, what else can we do? We've looked everywhere. We've spent the past two days brainstorming. I don't want to stop but this really is a dead end."

"Whoo! Oh Lord! Oh my God!"

Gordon looked like he was having a seizure.

"Gordon, what is it? Are you okay?"

"Hell no. I'm about to take my boot off and beat my own ass! Get over here and look at this, y'all."

The women crowded the computer.

"I don't understand", Peyton said. "It's just a picture of Felix a few years ago at some party."

"Look in the background…right there. Ain't that a sight for sore eyes?"

"Mrs. Patterson!" all three said in unison once the women got a closer look.

"Ain't that odd?"

"Weird but it still doesn't prove anything", Peyton said. "I don't see a connection…"

"I do", Mary said quietly.

"Mary, what are you talking about?"

"The night Brooke came back from Hong Kong after Lucas went off on her and she was arrested. I had the strangest feeling and I saw Mrs. Patterson and Felix exchanging this look. I can't describe it but it really bothered me. What bothered me more was the other person sharing that look…Dan Scott."

"Child, somebody call Oliver Stone because we got a conspiracy."

"Dan?" Peyton questioned. "None of it makes sense but it has to be tied all together. It has to be. We have to keep looking. That connection might be the most important piece of the puzzle. We have to find it."

"Where do we begin?" Mary questioned.

"I think I got it", Gordon shouted. "Benny Raimo, an Italian-Puerto Rican friend of mine who is quite familiar with New York society and the Karma Sutra I might add. Whoo child! Don't know why I didn't think of this before but maybe he could help us dig up some dirt."

Without further ado, Peyton handed Gordon the phone, anxiously listening as he gabbed and cackled for what seemed like hours. Finally he hung up.

"Tell me why I broke up with his fine ass again…"

"Gordon!" both women screamed simultaneously.

"Okay, okay. Let's not get our thongs in a bunch. Here is the juicy gossip from good old Benny. Seems like Felix's whole family is shady. His father died and his mother remarried and had another daughter. She lives in Miami and goes by the name of Anna-Maria Aggabao. The best part is seems like she and old Felix are more estranged than Liza and David."

"Let's Google her and get an address", Mary nodded.

"Yep", Peyton shrugged. "Well gang, looks like we're about to take a little trip to South Beach."


	62. Objection Overruled

Lucas squirmed in his seat as hit attorney whispered a few last minute instructions. He still couldn't believe he was in that position, sitting in a courtroom. When the double doors opened, his eyes couldn't help but to wander over to them and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her. It had only been a few weeks but already she looked tinier than he had remembered. The brightly colored designer suit had been replaced by a simple black knee length skirt, a cream colored blouse and sensible heels. Her hair was straight and she wore no visible signs of make up. She came in escorted by a lawyer Lucas hadn't seen before in all their meetings concerning the divorce proceedings. The man had a swagger and a vibe that seemed to scream "slime ball" in capital letters. It didn't take very long to figure out what was going on when Felix Colwell appeared just steps behind them, quietly taking a seat in the back.

Brooke felt her knees go weak even before they appeared in court. It was a day she had dreaded and looked forward to at the same time. Mr. Quirk assured it was all just a formality and that everything would be okay and she's be reunited with her daughter in no time. She could only hope such was true. As soon as she entered the room, she saw Lucas for the first time in weeks. They just stared at each other, their eyes silently speaking volumes. Then she noticed seated a few rows behind him was Haley. The two women looked at one another, then looked away quickly, both fighting back tears.

"All rise", the bailiff said. "The Honorable Judge Thomas Capel now presiding."

The judge took his seat and browsed over papers before speaking.

"Good morning. We are here today to discuss the pending charges against one Mrs. Brooke Rebecca Davis Scott, Count one of misdemeanor child abandonment and Count two of felony child endangerment as well as the custody of the minor child in question, Harmony Joy Scott. Mr. Quirk, had your client previously entered a plea?"

"Yes, Your Honor", he said, nudging Brooke to stand.

"What's going on? What do I do?" she whispered.

"Say 'Not Guilty'", he advised.

"Not guilty", she repeated as the judge nodded.

Suddenly Brooke felt very uncomfortable. All Michael Quirk had done was make big promises that everything would be okay. He had explained nothing to Brooke concerning the process and he had also failed to prepare her. She looked back nervously at Felix, who gave her a confident nod.

"Very well", Judge Capel stated. "We will now hear from the State's witnesses."

A representative from the District Attorney's office came in to present the damning evidence against Brooke.

"That's not true…It didn't happen like that…I want to take the stand…Can't you object or something?"

Her questions and pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears. Soon after, Judge Capel called for a thirty minute recess.

"What's going on now? Do we get to put on our side now?" she asked anxiously.

"No. Mrs. Scott, the judge is back in chambers deliberating…"

"Deliberating? Deliberating what? But that's not fair. We didn't get a chance to say anything!"

"Just relax", he said as his cell phone began to vibrate. "Listen, I have to take this outside. I'll be right back."

Felix leaned over the railing to Brooke who was on the verge of a breakdown.

"It'll be okay, doll", he said, patting her hand.

Mr. Quirk returned a few minutes before the judge and once again court was back in session.

"Will Mrs. Scott please rise?"

Brooke slowly stood to her feet in a panic with every eye watching her.

"Mrs. Scott, you have been charged with two very serious crimes. After reviewing the evidence, it is in my personal opinion that you are guilty of neglecting your daughter and leaving her without the proper parental care and guidance that an infant of her age and size would need for her health and well being. However the law says I can't condemn you for what I feel inside. I have to make my judgment based on all the evidence and right now there is insufficient evidence to prove any criminal wrongdoing on your part. It is my judgment that both the Count one of misdemeanor child abandonment and Count two of felony child endangerment be dismissed. The State has failed to prove its case, therefore has no legal grounds to proceed to a full criminal court case. Charges dropped, case dismissed!" he said, banging the gavel.

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked Mr. Quirk. "Is it over? Do I get my baby back?"

"That was just the first part. We won that battle and the good news is that they don't have enough to take you to criminal court which means all charges against you are dropped."

"Now we move on to the secondary portion of this hearing, regarding custody", Judge Capel continued. "It is my understanding that the child remains at the marital residence here in the state of New York with the biological father."

Both attorneys nodded and then it was time for the witnesses to testify. Lucas took the stand first

"When is it our turn? Who do we have to testify for us?" Brooke asked only to be shushed by Mr. Quirk.

They listened as he spoke about the awful night he came home from the gym to the terse message waiting on his machine. He testified about the fear he felt for his daughter and the pain of having Brooke missing for almost two days. Brooke didn't know much about the law but she knew it couldn't be looking good for her. The presiding judge had already made his personal opinion about her clear and the agonizing testimony of a distraught father and husband couldn't be helping her case.

"One last thing, Mr. Scott", the attorney said. "Other than the incident in question, was there ever a time your wife displayed any behavior that would indicate she was an unfit mother."

Lucas looked at Brooke right in the eye and answered without hesitation.

"Never", he said. "Brooke loves Harmony and with the exception of that one time, she has always been a fantastic mother."

Brooke fought back tears but was surprised when Mr. Quirk did not question Lucas. A few more witnesses took the stand then Mrs. Patterson was called. Brooke literally had to sit on her hands to keep from jumping up and tackling the woman. She tearfully testified about "that" weekend, tears so phony Brooke wondered why she was the only one who saw right through them. Mrs. Patterson was also asked by the judge if she has witnessed any other damning unfit mother moments from Brooke. The woman thought long and hard but said no except for "the time little Harmony got a pretty bad diaper rash. I don't know if that was Mrs. Scott's fault or not although sometimes I did feel she was rather about changing the baby."

"You are a sick, lying bitch, you know that?" Brooke yelled out.

The judge slammed the gavel.

"Mr. Quirk, please control your client. One more outburst like that and I will hold you in contempt of court, Mrs. Scott."

Brooke settled down as tears welled up in her eyes.

"She's lying", was all she could whisper over and over again.

The last person to take the stand was Haley Scott. Brooke held her breath not knowing what her friend and sister in law would say. However Haley gave an emotional testimony about how much Brooke had been through, how much she had wanted to be a mom and how good she was at it.

"I don't know what happened that weekend with Brooke. I'm still hoping that we don't know all the facts or that it looks much worse than it is. But I know she loves her child and would never, ever purposely hurt her. Brooke is a good person and a good mother and if by chance she was negligent or whatever, then something must have happened because I know she'd never do such a thing on purpose."

Brooke held her head in her hands and sobbed. She had such a newfound respect for Haley. To her surprise, Mr. Quirk stood up and requested to cross examine her.

"Mrs. Scott, you say that Brooke Scott is a good person and a good mother and that if she were negligent, then something, some unknown force or what have you, would have had to have caused that. Correct?"

"Correct?"

"Could that 'something' be Brooke Scott's past problems and dalliances with alcohol abuse?"

"Oh, I…I don't know…"

"But at one point there were questions and concerns concerning her drinking?"

"Yeah but that was a long time ago and Brooke took care of that."

"Nothing further. Thank you."

Brooke along with the judge and other spectators seemed flabbergasted. After a witness said such positive things about Brooke, why would her own attorney then bring up something that could have such a negative impact? Once again, court recessed. Brooke was fuming.

"I think that went rather well", Mr. Quirk shrugged.

"Well? Well! What is wrong with you or are you surely as dumb as I think you are? That did not go well! It went anything but well. First of all, you don't explain or prepare me for shit. Then you don't question any of their witnesses especially when I tell you the Nanny from Hell is lying but then the one person that actually portrays me as a decent human being, you decide to cross examine her and bring up stuff that happened 10 years ago to make me look like a drunken loser?"

"Mrs. Scott…"

"No. Don't 'Mrs. Scott' me. You are my lawyer, right? That means you're supposed to be helping me, right? Then why haven't you been helping me? You have been hurting me, if anything. I want my damn daughter back!"

"You will get her back…"

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear you right now."

The judge came back with his decision. He decided to continue the hearing with the temporary ruling that Lucas would retain physical and legal custody of Harmony with Brooke allowed supervised visitations for three hours twice a week.

"Well, we made it through the roughest part…", Mr. Quirk said to Brooke and Felix after the dismissal.

"We?"

"Mrs. Scott, I know you're upset but…"

"But nothing. There is nothing to discuss or plan or even argue about. I'm done and so are you. You're fired."

Brooke stomped off with Felix hot on her tail.

"Brooke, you can't do that."

"Like hell I can't. I am trying to regain custody not lose my kid forever. That idiot cost me an arm and a leg, for what? For absolutely nothing! If I didn't know better I'd think he was trying to lose my case on purpose."

Felix took a deep breath. If Brooke only knew how right she was. Secretly, he was glad she had stood up for herself. Quirk was no good, another one of Dan's hired guns whose only job was to make sure Lucas was awarded full custody. Felix was proud of her for firing him but he couldn't escape that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Dan Scott was not going to be pleased with the latest developments.


	63. Somebody Call Oliver Stone

**_Author's Note: Hope my feeble and elementary attempts at Spanish weren't too bad..._**

"Child, did you get a look at the men folk running around here? I have to start coming to South Beach more often."

"Yeah that huge Farmer Bill straw hat so blends in with the Natives", Peyton teased, rolling her eyes at Gordon's ensemble.

"Uh-uh. Not too much, Shoulders. Not too much. I will have you know that this is in style. Style, which happens to be my field of expertise and obviously something you know nothing about hence that red tank top."

"What's wrong with my tank top? Okay so it might not be Gucci or Armani or Prada or that other fancy overpriced stuff you like to parade around in but I have bills and responsibilities and a child that don't allow me to spend a month's paycheck on a stupid shirt."

"How do you spell hostile? P-e-y-t-o-n! Settle down, please. Your volume level is at a ten and I could use you at a two. And price has nothing to do with it. You actually look cute in your little Gap special, I was just talking about those hideous…"

"Shoulders! I know, Gordon! We all know! God knows you say it enough. And would you please stop because you're starting to hurt my feelings. I guess I shouldn't let it bother me. My man says I have great shoulders."

"Yeah if you're trying out with the Chicago Bears. Child, you know old Jake the Snake must be in love with your ass to feed you some lies like that…"

"Okay, you two. Could we please just get to the task at hand?" Mary asked.

Peyton and Gordon had been going at it for hours, days even and while the exchange was for the most part comical, there were more important issues to discuss. They were in Miami in front of the beach house with the address that matched that of Anna-Maria Aggabao, Felix Colwell's supposedly estranged half sister.

"How are we gonna do this, guys?" Peyton asked.

"I say we knock, introduce ourselves, be polite and get straight to the point", Mary said.

"Oh no, Mama Diva! We can't do that. You don't just go to some stranger's house and blurt out some mess like that. No you have to have a method, a plan, if you will."

"And let me guess", Peyton said. "You have a plan."

"You know it, Shoulders."

He reached in his oversized pocket and pulled out a jumbo Kit Kat.

"Chocolate?" Peyton shook her head. "Just great, Gordon. What do you propose we do? Get her to confess all the dirty family secrets by bribing her sweet tooth? Oh wait, with the size of that thing we could always beat her to death."

"See? Mary, that's why I am so glad you're here because if you weren't I would seriously have to hurt Miss Thang over here. I am going to pretend to sell candy for a fundraiser."

"Oh that's realistic", Peyton rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she'll jump at the fact to help out you and the rest of your little Brownie Troop. Gordon, get real! Look at the three of us. Like we could pass for students or something."

"Watch it Shoulders and I don't know about you but Father Time has been good to me."

"Gordon, sweetie, nice try but I think I'm gonna have to side with Peyton on this one. It…it just won't work. We just have to ring the bell and get to the point."

"Fine but I'm doing the talking", he huffed.

"I think Peyton or I should…"

"Oh no! The Gordon does not play second fiddle to anyone. I'm Batman, ya'll can be Robin. I'm Dick Clark, y'all can be Ed McMahon. I'm…"

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever seen."

"Miss Peyton, you're lucky I just got my nails done or you would get the biggest knuckle sandwich."

"I'm not scared. Why should I be, Gordon when I can just 'shoulder' you to death?"

"Oooo, that's true. Let me rephrase, child…"

Ready to pull her hair out, Mary brushed past the feuding two and rang the buzzer. By the time they heard footsteps coming, Gordon had wiggled his way back to the front. A short, plump lady with a plain and homely face opened the door.."

"Whoo, looks did not run in the family", Gordon whispered to Peyton and Mary.

The lady stared at them.

"Hola."

"Hi. Um, we're looking for Ms. Aggabao", Peyton said.

"Yo no hablo ingles."

"Great", Peyton muttered looking to Gordon and Mary for help.

"Child, don't look at me. I was absent the day they covered all that."

Peyton tried to concentrate and remember anything she could from Spanish class. She cursed all the days she and Brooke had skipped Senora Perez's fifth period lectures.

"Carmen, quienn esta a la puerta?"

Three pairs of eyes peered into the house trying to sneak a look at who the new voice was. The woman at the door who had been referred to as Carmen stepped aside and another younger woman came in view.

"Anna-Maria Aggabao?" Mary asked.

"Yes. Who wants to know?" asked a soft voice.

Carmen left, leaving the woman in plain sight of Peyton and Gordon. It took a few seconds for that certain recognition to kick it but it did and simultaneously.

"Ain't this about a bitch?" Gordon said, grabbing Peyton's hands so he wouldn't pass out.

At the same time Anna recognized Peyton and Gordon as well.

"Are you Anna-Maria Aggabao?" Peyton asked again.

"I…"

"You look an awful lot like Anna Rojano. You know Anna Rojano, from the concert? Judas' Anna Rojano."

Uncomfortable and visibly agitated, Anna began to close the door.

"Wait", Mary pleaded. "Miss Aggabao or Rojano or whatever your name is, please. We really need to speak to you. Please. It's very important."

Anna sighed and opened the door reluctantly allowing the trio access inside her home. They all sat in the living room, not sure of exactly what to say. Finally it was Gordon who had the courage to ask what everyone was surely thinking.

"So…nice digs. Professional decorator?"

"No", Anna said. "I…um, I did it all myself."

"Cool. You're very talented, now who the hell are you? You got more aliases than Jennifer Garner."

"My full name is Anna Maria Rojano Aggabao", she finally spoke. "Rojano is my mother's maiden name. Aggabao is my father's last name."

"Damn. Whatever happened to simple shit like Jones and Smith?"

"What are you people doing here? What do you want from me?"

"Is Felix Colwell your older brother?" Peyton asked.

"Half brother, yes he is. We aren't very close. What does Felix have to do with this?"

"So you're Luke's girlfriend but also the sister of Felix, who just so happens to be dating and destroying the life of Luke's wife, Brooke."

"Lucas Scott and I are friends. I wasn't aware that my brother was dating his wife although I had heard rumors in the papers but uh, you can't believe everything you read."

"That's right and that's why we're here, Anna. We need your help. We need you to give us whatever info you can on Felix. Our friend, and Mary's daughter is in a lot of trouble. We have a reason to feel that Felix is behind it or at least knows what's going on."

"I wouldn't put anything past Felix but I'm sorry. I haven't talked to my brother in years. I can't help you."

"Anna…"

"I said I can't help you. Now please leave."

"I just have one question", Gordon said. "Anna, I'm just like you, an innocent bystander caught up in this crazy ass Tree Hill drama. These are the craziest folks I've ever met. Anyway, just one thing. What does Judas have to say about you being Felix's sister? I mean, what's really going on? Is he using you to get back at Felix or what? It just seems fishy to me. I'm about to call Oliver Stone because we got ourselves a conspiracy."

"Lucas doesn't know that Felix and I are related…"

"Whoo child! Trifling!"

"…It's not something I am all that proud of frankly."

"Just one more thing, Anna", Mary said, pulling out the photo of Felix and Mrs. Patterson. "Do you know who that woman is in the picture with your brother?"

"No", Anna said quickly but her eyes told another story. "Please. Now is not the best time…"

"Fine. We'll leave", Mary sighed. "Um, sorry to bother you but we figured it was worth a shot. Uh, thank you for your time."

Anna nodded as Peyton stared at her. They had come so close and now all for nothing. Peyton thought back to the Art show and Haley's concert, desperately trying to grasp at straws and link all the unanswered questions together. Then it hit her.

"Dan Scott!"

Mary and Gordon looked at her and it was easy to see the initial hint of fear and surprise etched on Anna's face.

"Excuse me?"

"Dan Scott, Luke's father. I think you know him very well", Peyton said, going out on a limb. "In fact, Brooke saw the two of you making out at his birthday party."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Just admit it, Anna. You're just as bad if not worse than your brother. You're having affairs with a father and son who both happen to be married."

"That's not true."

"I knew it. I knew Felix was up to something and now you're in it, too."

"Get out of my house."

"No. Not until you tell us everything. There is a woman in Connecticut right now who is the sweetest, most loving, giving, wonderful person I've ever met in my life. And she has been through pure hell the past year and now she is losing everything she has. Her friends, her family, her money, her job, her reputation…and her child", Peyton said, pulling a photo from her wallet. "You see this little girl? That is Harmony Joy Scott, daughter of Brooke and Lucas. And she doesn't have her Mommy right now and you bet your ass your scheming brother has something to do with it. And that lady in the paper? Judith Patterson? I know you know her. She and Dan and Felix and possibly you have planned something really awful and three very innocent people are really suffering for that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. Whatever it is, you have to tell us so we can stop it before it is too late. Anna, this is serious! I don't think you're an evil person but you know something evil is going on. Look at this baby. Look at her. She doesn't deserve this and neither does Brooke. And what about Lucas? Did Dan send you to seduce him or something? Lucas is a good guy and he's been really nice to you, Anna. He doesn't deserve this either. It's not right. Please. Please stop hurting them."

"I'm calling the police."

"Fine. Call the police if that makes you feel better but your brother is a horrible person and so is this Patterson lady. And Dan Scott? Don't even get me started! I have known him all my life and trust me, he is Satan personified. Either he is blackmailing you against your will or he is sweet talking you with empty promises. Those can be the only two reasons because Dan is a liar and a master manipulator and a narcissist. He only cares about himself and what he wants and he will use anything or any person along the way, then dump and destroy you after he's done. That's how he works. So whatever he has on you, is all this worth it? And if he's whispering sweet nothings in your ear, then it's all horse shit. He doesn't love you, he will never be with you and most importantly, he isn't leaving Deb. And shame on him if he's feeding you that bull and shame on you if you're believing it. You aren't the first and sadly you won't be the last."

"That's it", Anna said, trying to regain control. "I'm not joking. This conversation is over. Out! All of you."

"Think about what I said", Peyton said as the three left.

Anna shut the door and tried to maintain a semi normal breathing pattern. Oh she would think about Peyton's words. In fact they were all she could think about.

Once outside, Peyton then explained what Brooke had told her about Anna.

"You were good in there, Shoulders. Like one of them Law & Order broads."

"Yeah? And who says hours in front of the tube doesn't pay off."

"This is crazy", Gordon shook his head. "Who is Dan Scott, the Godfather? Y'all Tree Hill natives have more drama and crime and conspiracy than the new release shelf at Blockbuster."

"Now what?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. We wait and see."


	64. Protecting A Fragile Heart

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Karen asked.

She looked up, craning her neck all the way back so she could get a better view of the high rise. You certainly didn't see buildings that tall in back in Tree Hill or any part of North Carolina for that matter.

"This is or at least according to the address on this piece of paper", Haley said. "Come on."

The women entered the 5th Avenue complex. A big bellied doorman stopped them almost immediately.

"Ladies, may I help you?"

"Um, we're here to see a Mr. Felix Colwell", Karen answered politely.

"Very well then. Let me make a few calls and see if Mr. Colwell is available and taking visitors at this time…"

Karen looked dejected until Haley stepped in.

"Barry is it? Hi, Barry. Haley Scott, wife of Nathan Scott and it is very, very important that I see Mr. Colwell right away without any interruptions."

With a sweet smile she pulled a crisp one hundred dollar bill from her purse and tucked it carefully into the lapel of his jacket.

"Without interruption", Barry nodded with a cheesy grin, stepping aside and allowing the two women unlimited access.

"Where did you learn that?" Karen asked with a bit of a dumbfounded giggle.

The smooth, sweet and fast talking, high tipping wife of a millionaire athlete had certainly come a long way from her humble, shy, Tutor Girl beginnings.

"Nathan always says that it never hurts to drop a name and well, in this town money does talk."

They took the elevator to the penthouse suite, knocking as they arrived. Felix answered the door almost immediately.

"Haley…Ms. Rowe, is it? What do I owe the pleasure, ladies'?"

"I'd like to see my daughter in law, please. I was told that she's here."

"Yes, Brooke is here but I'm afraid now is not a good time for an unannounced visit. She's resting."

"Karen and I came all this way and we haven't been able to talk to Brooke and we're really worried. If we could just see her for a minute…"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible."

"Well when then?"

"You know the drill, Haley. You're an elite member of the rich and famous club. Just have your people call my people for an appointment", he grinned, beginning to close the door in their faces.

"And you're an elite member of the jerk and asshole club", Haley said, stopping the door with her foot. "We want to see Brooke and I am not in the mood for your excuses."

"Brooke doesn't want to see anyone right now."

"Yeah? That's what you said that day at the police station and every single time since when I've tried to call her. I'm not buying it."

"Felix? What's going on?"

They all turned to the figure dressed in the silk, white robe at the top of the stairwell.

"Brooke, I, uh…I was just telling your friends here that you were resting and now maybe wasn't the best time to disturb you."

"Haley, what do you mean about the police station and calling me?"

"I…we've been trying to contact you for weeks now but uh, let's say Felix has been making that rather difficult."

"Is that true, Felix?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, it is", he nodded. "But I was only trying to protect you. You're going through so much and I just didn't want to add any more stress to your load. I apologize if I overstepped my bounds."

"It's okay", she said softly as he left the room to give the three more privacy.

There was an awkward moment at first but Karen, fresh tears in her eyes, sprang forward and immediately wrapped her arms around Brooke. Haley joined the hug as well.

"So I guess we're just one big happy family again, huh?" Brooke mumbled sarcastically.

"Brooke, we're sorry about everything but there are so many unanswered questions still in the air. Honey, what is going on?"

"Now you want to hear my side? Why don't you read about it in the Enquirer or better yet the police transcripts taken from my interview after my arrest?"

"Look, we know it seems like we blew you off but…"

"It doesn't just seem that way, you guys did blow me off. All of you. Once again people can screw Brooke over but a simple apology is supposed to make everything better."

"Brooke…"

"I did not abandon my baby for a party or for Felix or for a shopping venture to Hong Kong. I did not and would never just up and leave my child like that for any reason. I know the situation looks bad but anyone who knows me, truly knows me like you two have for all these years, would know I am not capable of that."

"I know", Haley said. "That's why we're here. Brooke, yes it does look bad but yes we do know you. And our hearts and minds and gut reactions tell us that this isn't you. But that night everything had happened so fast and we were so emotional and everything was just crazy and you showed up and it looked…well, bad. Sweetie, I don't know what else to say. You don't owe us anything but there has got to be some logical explanation for all this."

"Yeah and it's Mrs. Patterson, you better believe it. The truth comes down to her. She is lying."

"Brooke, if you say so but…"

"But what? But nothing! My word against hers? That should be the end of it. Why the hell are you people taking her side?"

"It's not about taking sides, Brooke. We love you and we believe you."

"Yeah but Lucas doesn't believe me."

"He wants to", Karen spoke up. "God, you have no idea. This whole thing is tearing him apart but…"

"But?"

"His attorney had Mrs. Patterson's cell phone checked. There is no evidence that you called her at all that weekend."

"Yes, I did. Maybe she did something to the phones. Maybe…"

"There was no record from the plane or from Hong Kong either", Karen said softly.

"Dammitt!" Brooke yelled! "Dammitt! What are you doing to me? Why is this happening? Are you people trying to drive me insane? Because if you are, then it's almost working! What you are sitting here telling me cannot be possible true. I was there! I made the calls! I know what I did!"

"Okay. Brooke, just calm down, honey. No one is accusing you of anything. We're just trying to help. We are trying to get to the bottom of this."

"Great. Now everyone wants to be a detective. Everyone wants to help solve the big crime and exonerate poor Brooke. Isn't that sweet? But you know what? When I needed you guys, when I was being stuffed into the back of a police cruiser and questioned for hours and made to sleep on a cold bench in a dirty old cell…well, where the hell were you Perry Mason wanna bes then?"

"Brooke, we were shocked and confused…okay, that's not a good enough excuse but we did come down to the station to see you and try to post your bail. Felix shooed everyone away."

"Because he's my friend and he looks out for me and he protects me."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, I do because actions speak louder than words and he has proven his loyalty to me over and over again. He is always there when I need him. I know I can count on him."

"You can count on us too, Tigger", Haley said softly using one of Brooke's childhood nicknames.

"Can I really?" Brooke asked as she brushed a tear away.

"Yes, you can. We've all made mistakes…all of us. But we're sorry and we love you and we're here now and willing to do whatever it takes to help you."

"How…how's my baby?" Brooke asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"She's great", Karen answered. "She's really beautiful and happy and healthy."

"I miss her."

"We know. She misses you, too."

"You know, over the past year or so, I've slowly begun to lose everything. My husband, my family, my friends, my job…my reputation. As much as that hurts, as much as it sucks, it isn't nearly as bad as the thought of losing Harmony. I just can't bear that."

"You won't."

"Then why do I feel like I already have? I want to be her mother. I want to be the biggest part of her life. I want to take care of her and love her and guide her and help her like a real parent is supposed to do. Both of you know how it was for me growing up. My parents were never there…never. There was always plenty of money and cars and new clothes and everything to go around but where the hell were they? Where were they on my first day of kindergarten? Or all 239 games that I cheered in since the time I was eight. Where were they when I got an A in Biology of all things on my report card or when I cried my eyes out the first time a boy broke my heart? They weren't there. I always knew that they loved me and I love them but it was always a little less because I resented them for making me miss out on so much. That hurts and it affects me and everything I do up until this very day. I don't want it to be like that for Harmony. I always told Lucas that whenever we had kids, that no matter what, it wouldn't be like that for them. I wouldn't allow it to happen to a child of mine. Now look. Look at us all and at our crazy, messed up lives. I just…I don't want Harmony in 26 years to look back and resent me and love me less because I wasn't there."

"She won't", Karen said. "Brooke, she won't because you will always be there and so will Luke. Harmony will always have two parents that adore her and put her needs first."

"I've screwed up a few things in my day but I can't screw this one up. I can't bungle being a good mom."

"Oh Brooke", Haley said. "You won't. You're a great mother and despite everything that has happened, we all know that."

Karen gently wiped the tears on Brooke's face.

"Thank you both for stopping by. Um, it really means a lot. I…I'm gonna be fine."

"We know you are", Karen said, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead. "We know you are."


	65. An Unlikely Ally

The doorbell buzzed and Brooke happily got up to answer it. She had no idea who could be on the other side but it really didn't matter. She was desperate for company, for any little human contact. Felix had only been gone a few hours, out in the heart of the city for business but already loneliness was consuming her.

"Mrs. Brooke Scott?"

"Can I help you?"

"Telegram", the courier said, handing her a card before walking off.

Brooke examined it carefully before opening it. It was a message directed to her stating to meet at an outside café in the Village concerning custody and the next court date. Brooke cursed to herself. She didn't feel like leaving the apartment and she certainly didn't feel like having a discussion at an outside table in the dead of New York winter.

Throwing a hat, dark glasses, and scarf on, she summoned Felix's driver to take her to the designated location. When she arrived, she was pleasantly surprised to see that the place was low key and fairly empty, void of all prying and intrusive eyes. Her smile of relief somewhat disappeared when she saw a familiar dark coat and blue stocking cap.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. I received this telegram this morning from my lawyers."

"Me too. That's odd, Luke. Why would your attorney want to discuss stuff with you in front of me and vice versa?"

"I don't know", he sighed. "I guess we're going to find out. Can I buy you a coffee?"

"No thank you", she said after a few seconds.

They waited and waited in silence, both curious and beyond anxious. Their personal thoughts were running wild, so wild that they did not hear the click of heels coming up behind them. Finally Lucas looked up, his blue eyes widening.

"Anna. What…what are you doing here?"

Her face was stoic as she fought to control the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She wore an off white business pants suit, her long dark hair pulled into a neat ponytail. A large envelope lay in her trembling glove clad hands.

"Well, well. Isn't this cozy?" Brooke rolled her eyes as she stood to leave. "I think I'm going to call my lawyers and get a rain check on this one."

"No, wait", Anna said. "Please. The telegrams you both received this morning did not come from your attorneys. They came from me. I needed to see you both and at the same time. Brooke, this is very important. Please don't leave. You need to hear everything I am about to say."

"Anna, what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I don't even know where to begin", she sighed sadly. "First of all Lucas, I want you to know that I do care for you very, very much. Always remember that, even after I say what I'm about to say."

"You're scaring me", he laughed nervously.

"And you're disgusting me", Brooke muttered.

"Okay. My name is Anna Maria Rojano Aggabao. Rojano is my mother's maiden name and Aggabao is my father's last name. My mother is Guadalupe Rojano Colwell Aggabao."

"Colwell?" Brooke and Lucas repeated at the same time.

"Colwell was the name of her first husband that died. They had a son together before she married my father. His name is Felix. Felix Colwell is my older half brother."

Brooke looked up utterly speechless. Lucas felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"Anna…"

"That's not all. Please just let me finish. Brooke, it wasn't a coincidence that my brother came to work at Sascha Naj or that he took an immediate interest in you and was so insistent on developing a friendship. The party on the boat, the long talks, the baby shower present and everything that happened in Italy was planned from the very beginning. It was a trap to lure you in so he could gain your trust."

"No", Brooke said. "That's not true. You're lying. It's all lies. Everyone is just trying to make me think I'm crazy."

"Not everyone. But yes Felix intentionally got close to you and he had it planned down to the tee when he came back from London. And spending time with you, telling you what you wanted to hear, going to your friend Peyton's art exhibit then starting the fight with Luke, it was all planned."

"Why?" Lucas asked flabbergasted. "Why would he do that?"

"He was just going through the motions. Then the Friday you left for the gym, he called Brooke and invited her to his party. When you got there Brooke and you had a few glasses of champagne, you didn't pass out because you were drunk. Felix slipped you something. GHB, they call it the 'date rape' drug on the street. You were out for hours and that was the plan because he knew that was the only way he could get you on that flight to Hong Kong."

"No. No. You're making this up. Felix would not do that."

"Yes he would. And he did. He is an evil man, Brooke and he has done much worse to you", she said, opening the envelope and pulling out a cell phone. "You see this phone? It is identical to the nanny's. This phone was linked to her real phone, number and all and this is what she used when you called her. It couldn't be traced with her original phone but if you run stats on this one, you will see the calls made from Brooke on the plane and from Hong Kong."

"But my lawyer said there was no record of calls made from Brooke on the plane and in Hong Kong", Lucas said.

"Felix had those erased as well but this phone here is all the proof you need."

"This does not make sense", Brooke shook her head. "Why would Felix do this? What would he have to gain? And why would he have Judith Patterson's phone?"

Anna pulled more contents from the envelope. There were several pictures everything including mug shots and society photos of Mrs. Patterson.

"See this woman? Judith Patterson aka Laura Brown aka Margaret Geho aka Nancy Sykes, real name Katharine McDonald. She goes by Kate. This is her police record dating back to her teens with raps for everything from petty theft to forgery. She made a nice habit of marrying rich, older men so she has run in some pretty elite social circles but I guess you can't take the old Bonnie and Clyde mentality out of the sophisticated socialite. She has been acquainted with the Colwells for years."

"Impossible", Lucas stated. "Brooke and I checked…"

"Her impeccable references and employment history? All right here. All created along with the alias of Judith Patterson."

Brooke and Lucas could barely breathe as they sat looking over the information.

"Why? Why in God's name would he do all this?"

"In a nutshell, blackmail", Anna said, pointing to various newspaper clippings about Felix's father. "Harold Colwell built his fortune by stealing millions away from various oil and jewelry companies throughout Texas. His business partner was on to him and about to expose the whole scandal but one of Harold's equally shady acquaintances agreed to help him out. People were bought off, scared off…whatever it took and the story never broke. Harold Colwell remained indebted to this man until the day he died and when he died, that debt sort of got passed on to Felix. There's family name, reputation and a hell of a lot of money at stake here."

"So you're saying the man who helped Felix's dad is the same person who made Felix do this to Brooke and me?"

"Yes."

"Why? Who?"

"Dan Scott", Anna breathed. "Luke, your father is behind this all."

Lucas felt a cold chill run through the core of his bones as he could no longer hear, see or think straight. Like Brooke had been before, now it was his turn to lapse into a profound state of denial. Dan had been a bastard in the past. He was the man who had left his pregnant, frightened teenage mother. He had callously ignored Lucas almost half his life. He had taken great joy in the taunting and misery of Deb, Keith and Nathan. He had lied and manipulated, dominated and alienated everyone around him. For so long Lucas had spent many years hating him, then it all began to turn around late in high school. By college, they were an amicable and civil duo. As an adult the relationship was strained but still present. And in the last few months following the birth of Harmony and all the turmoil with Brooke, it had been Dan who had finally stepped up and decided to be a father, a friend. It was Dan who listened and tried to give advice, Dan who held him when he cried and who had shed tears himself before going back out to conduct a second search for the "missing" Brooke. How could this be happening? After so many years and so much pain, Dan had finally turned out to be someone Lucas could depend on, maybe even trust. Now the truth was out. An ugly, horrific truth that was inexplicable. Once again, Dan Scott had betrayed his son. This time was the most devastating.

"I'm his son. His own flesh and blood son. Why would he do this to me?"

"Control. Greed. Power. Farfetched dreams of heading a Kennedy like dynasty. But it wasn't about you, Lucas. In his mind, his twisted, sick and delusional mind, he honestly feels like he is doing this out of love for you. He wanted you and Harmony and Haley and Nathan and their boys. This was all aimed at Brooke. Dan hates Brooke."

"Why Brooke? Why Brooke and not Haley?"

"In his eyes Haley is weak and demure but he feels she is loyal to Nathan and the Scott name. No matter what, she would never ever leave him. That makes her safe. Brooke was outspoken and strong and independent and when she wanted out, he saw a threat. He couldn't have that."

At that moment, that one moment it all clicked inside Brooke's head.

"She's right. Oh my God, you're absolutely right. I should have known when he threatened me before…"

"Threatened you? Brooke, what threat?" Lucas asked.

"The morning of Harmony's baptism. We met for breakfast and he told me that divorce was not an option, basically everything that Anna just said. He was pretty pissed when I refused to back down and I got the feeling it was a 'do what I say or else' type deal. I just had no idea what the 'or else' would be."

"And Michael Quirk? He's the most crooked lawyer this side of the globe. He was hired to botch your case and make you lose custody of your daughter, Brooke. Quirk is on Dan Scott's payroll."

"Unbelievable", Lucas kept saying over and over again. "This is un-fucking believable. So what, did Dan send that girl to me in Sacramento that night? The Holly girl."

"No. He actually had nothing to do with that one but it was the one event that sort of got the ball rolling."

"And what? Felix sent you to seduce me?"

"No", Anna said taking a huge breath. "Lucas, there's more…"

"I don't know if I can take much more. Anna, do I want to hear this?"

"No. It's going to hurt you and it hurts me too. I am not proud of this by any means. I wasn't directly involved with this plot and neither Felix or Dan know that I was seeing you. Felix had no idea I was even seeing Dan."

"So what was the point? What were you doing in Tree Hill that night?"

"I was there to see Dan. We've been having an affair for over a year."

"What? You were sleeping with my father?"

"Yes. Lucas, I'm sorry. Things just sort of happened with Dan and me and before I knew it, I was head over heels in love. Then I found out about his little plan and that he was using my brother. Felix and I never really got along and frankly it felt good to see someone finally stand up to him after all these years. The bastard had met his match and that made me even more attracted to Dan. He told me that he loved me and that he would leave Deb and we'd be together. They were all lies. He was using me for sex and I'm sure keeping me around in case he needed extra leverage with this sick plot of his."

"It was all a lie", Lucas whispered.

"Not all of it. That night at the mall you and I met by chance. I knew who you were but when I got to know you, I really started to like you. Lucas, you're a great guy and I love spending time with you. I thought I loved your father but he wouldn't commit. That hurt me very badly but when I was with you, you gave me the things he couldn't…honesty, friendship, respect. I was in deeper and deeper by the second and I knew that when I started falling for you, too. I couldn't let this go on anymore. I…I'm sorry."

She took one final look at the two devastated faces before her before standing to leave. She had done the right thing. Her job was done.

"What now?" Lucas asked, not believing he still cared.

"You and Brooke know the truth and now you can rebuild your lives. That's the most important thing to me. I'm going out of the country for a while. I need to regroup and it's only a matter of time before Dan and Felix find out everything. I know what those two are capable of so it's best that I remain out of sight, out of mind for the time being. Lucas, Brooke…I'm sorry for you both. I know I can't erase the damage or change the past but maybe this is what you needed for the future. You both must hate me…I hate myself right now. I just hope one day you find it in your hearts to forgive me."

She turned to walk away.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Brooke?"

"Thank you", she said quietly as a tear fell.

"I can't take all the credit. I needed a little convincing and I got that when your mother, Mary, and your friends Gordon and Peyton paid me a little visit in Florida."

"What?"

"Those three should work for the CIA or something", Anna chuckled quietly. "From early on they had their suspicions about Felix and Kate and then you told Peyton the night you thought you saw me with Dan. They were just trying to put the pieces together and they ended up on my doorstep. They don't know everything but they knew I did so they begged me to come clean. They really love you and they really believe in you so don't thank me. Thank them."


	66. Confronting Satan's Little Helper

When Brooke heard the key turn in the lock she didn't feel fear or anxiousness. She wasn't angry or tearful. Instead she felt an amazing calm, a serenity she hadn't experienced in ages. So she sat there in silence waiting like a tree planted by the waterside.

"Home sweet home!" she heard him gleefully call out.

She sat there, not moving, not speaking.

"There you are, doll. Boy, have I missed you! Work was treacherous today! You would not believe it. I really could have used you and your charm and expertise. Those clowns over in Marketing are worthless. Everyone knows you have to spend money in order to make money. That's the law of the land, right sweet face?"

"Right, Felix", she replied in a calm voice.

"I have something for you", he said, reaching around the back of the sofa and placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

The very contact made her want to throw up.

"Beautiful roses for a beautiful woman…and this."

She stared at the bouquet and the velvet black box that was rectangular in shape. She opened it slowly, the dazzle and beauty of its contents almost blinding her. Inside was a gorgeous diamond necklace.

"It kind of sparkles, doesn't it?" he grinned smugly. "Let me help you put it on."

He reached around to fasten the clamp behind her neck but she put up her hands to stop him.

"What?" he asked.

"Felix, I can't accept this?"

"The necklace?"

"You mean, the leash?"

"Brooke, what are you saying?" Felix asked, taken aback. "Is everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay", she said, her voice dripping with venom. "You lied to me, Felix."

"I never lied to you, Brooke…"

"Where do I begin? Before or after you switched Mrs. Patterson, or shall I say Kate McDonald's cell phone?"

He looked at her and could barely believe the rage that burned deep within her soul.

"Brooke, I…"

"What? You're gonna say sorry?"

"Yes. Yes, I am sorry. I never meant…"

The sound of her open hand landing hard against his face temporarily halted him mid sentence.

"…I…never meant to hurt you, Brooke."

"Oh of course you didn't. Lying to me, betraying my trust, taking advantage of my vulnerability, drugging me, causing me to almost lose my kid and everything else I have. Yeah, I'd say your intentions were pretty saintly!"

"It wasn't like that. It wasn't my fault. It…"

"Let me guess, my good old father in law, right?"

"Yes. Brooke, do you think I wanted to hurt you? To do those bad things to you?"

"Oh come off it! Even if you didn't how can I ever believe another word that comes out of your mouth?"

"Because it's the truth…"

"How dare you!"

"I was going to tell you the truth."

"I don't fucking believe you! You don't know how to tell the truth."

"Brooke…"

"I thought we were friends. I thought you cared about me. I trusted you, Felix. I actually let you in."

"That part of it was real. Yes, I had to lie and do Dan's dirty work but what we shared was always the truth."

"Liar!"

"Brooke, please hear me out."

"I don't want to hear you out. You don't deserve it and I sure as hell don't owe you anything. I'm out of here and when I leave I never, ever want to see your evil, despicable, deceitful face ever again."

"Please. Please don't go."

"Felix!"

"Brooke…"

"Stop it! Don't you…"

"Can I just say again everything I have been saying and trying to say to you for the last few months? Can I just tell you what's in my heart?"

"Don't make me vomit."

"I know I was wrong, okay? But Dan is crazy and he's dangerous and he was blackmailing me and I was afraid if I didn't do his will then he might do something to hurt you. At first, I just went along with him. I thought the dude was just blowing smoke. Brooke, I never dreamed in a million years it would ever go this far. I swear to you. And the whole thing with Harmony was his idea. I just went along with it but after he got what he wanted and you and I were together, I was going to help you get your baby back, I swear…"

"Get my baby back? After you're the reason I lost her in the first place? Get real! And you and I being together? That was never, never going to happen, Felix!"

"I felt so bad. It killed me to look in those beautiful eyes everyday and see all the pain I caused you."

"But you still managed to do it, didn't you?"

"I was wrong. I was wrong and I accept full responsibility but I'm sorry, Brooke. You have to believe that. Just like you have to believe that I really fell in love with you because I did. And I know you felt something too. The way you looked at me…God, it felt so good to be looked at like that again."

"Shut up."

"You saw the real me, Brooke. Just like I saw the real you. And we both liked that."

"I don't even know who you are anymore", she sneered. "I guess I really never did. Don't give me your sob story and don't you dare tell me you care about me."

"I can't not say it because it's true and I'm tired of hiding it. My feelings for you and Harmony were always real."

"Don't! Don't you ever speak her name again! You have no right, not today or any other day of the rest of your miserable life! You know something, you almost killed me, Felix. You took everything away. You ruined my whole life. But even after that, I could still manage, I could find a way to deal with the betrayal. But you crossed the line when you brought my daughter into this. Damn you! What if something had happened to her when she was in that house alone? And putting her in the middle of a custody battle? All this? All this, for what? A few dollars and Dan Scott's warped sense of reality?"

"I…I just want you to know that I love you Brooke and that I never took you for granted. Not once."

Exploding with anger and emotion, she picked up his most expensive vase and hurled it across the room, the bits and pieces barely missing his head.

"Damn you, Felix Colwell! Damn you for hurting me."

She wiped her eyes and walked towards the door.

"Brooke, wait. Please…", he said reaching, grabbing, begging her not to leave him all alone.

She jerked away, glaring at the evil being she had once trusted.

"Just walk away, Felix. Walk away from me and the City and the job and life as we all know it. Because right now I hated you with a hatred I never thought possible and God forbid I ever see you again, it will take everything I have not to physically rip your heart out the way you literally ripped out mine."

With that she opened the door where an equally angry Lucas was waiting for her on the other side.

"If she goes back to you it will only be for the kid, man. You can't make her happy like I can."

Lucas just looked at the pathetic creature on his knees and shook his head. Felix made it to a standing position face to face with Lucas. Luke looked at the man who had hurt him, hurt Brooke and jeopardized his daughter. It was all too much. He felt like tossing him right over that luxurious penthouse balcony. Instead, he clenched his jaw and his fist and let a vicious left sock Felix Colwell right in the eye. He fell backwards, writhing around in pain on the floor.

"That asshole, was for my daughter", Lucas said, spitting on the broken heap of a man. "If you wanted to battle me, that was fine but you fucked up when you hurt my family."

Brooke gave him one final glance before following Luke out the door.

"I hate him. I hate him so much I could kill him with my bare hands. After all he's done, we just let him walk away?"

"Exactly", Lucas stated. "I'll make some calls and see what I can do about his little funds situation. Get his precious money and assets tied up in so many knots and so many accounts that it will be impossible to touch anything. Then let the Feds know about his little embezzlement deal and his sorry ass will be forced to leave the country. It's not nearly enough payback for what he did but the bastard will get what's coming."

"What about the other two bastards?"

"Judith or Kate or whoever the hell she is might want to get used to the idea of being in the slammer again. And that other bastard?"

"You mean your dear old Dad? They say what goes around comes around and that every dog has his day."

"Yeah? Well he's such a good little dog he might get two or three."


	67. How To Become A Legend

**_Author's Note: Last update for a couple of days. Thanks again for the amazing reviews and please keep them coming. This "neverending" story STILL has a ways to go, so I hope you guys can stick it out with me. If I'm going to tell the story, then I must do it right and stick it out until the end._**

**_Also to answer a few lingering questions referencing quotes...Benson was a TV show back in the day about this butler and I happened to love it so that's what "Gordon" was talking about. And Oliver Stone is a famous writer/producer/director and he caught a lot of heat back in the day for the movie "JFK" that floated conspiracy theories surrounding President Kennedy's assassination._**

**_Gosh, I feel old!!! I told Jess that her, me, Carys and Ann (founding members of the Senior Fans of One Tree Hill) are going to go to the next OTH event, yet we can't stand in line to meet Chad or James...we'll be in the "other" line for Whitey and the actors that play Dan and Keith, lol. Love you guys..._**

Lucas stepped out onto the balcony and stared at the beautiful white beach and crystal blue waters. There was just something to be said about the beauty and warmth of Hawaii in the dead of winter. He had visited there quite a few times before as it was one of his favorite vacation spots. He and Brooke had had many a romantic long weekend on the island. It all seemed like long ago. Back when life was simple…

Now life was anything but simple. On a short break from the NBA, he found himself utilizing his rare and precious off time to attend the 10th Annual Best in Business Awards. It was the Oscars of the business world and Dan Scott had been selected to receive the Mark Gregory Emers Lifetime Achievement trophy. He relaxed alone, only his thoughts for company. The hours wound down and the sun began to set over the waves. Lucas slipped on his new suit jacket and took one last sip of the Manhattan he had been nursing all day. He checked the clock again. The minutes were winding down. It was time.

The building was packed with some of the country's finest proprietors. At a large table especially reserved for the Scott family, sat Royal, Mae, Nathan, Haley, Keith and Deb, and of course Dan, huge grin in place, loving all the attention. Taking a deep breath, Lucas took his seat among them.

"Son, so nice of you to come. Please…have a seat", Dan said politely as he hugged his oldest.

After a light dinner and a round of drinks, the lights dimmed and the ceremony began. It was three hours before the highlight, when the final and most important award would be distributed. Dan settled in his seat, delighting and basking in the glory. The first part of the presentation was delivered by the vice president of the association, Kurt Mattei.

"…It is my pleasure to stand here before you tonight and say things about a man we all admire and respect. He is a vital principle and animating force. From his humble beginnings that started with a dream and a love of cars and people. Dan hand built his dealership from scratch and watched as it turned into a multi million dollar empire. Dan Scott Enterprise…wildly successful, honored by an incredible and hard working team of employees, all headed by the man himself, Mr. Dan Scott."

There was applause as a camera cut to Dan putting on his best "humble" face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. Lucas Scott, oldest son of our recipient this evening, who would like to come up and say a few words about his Old Man."

The faces at the Scott table all exchanged somewhat confused glances. Dan seemed particularly puzzled. Lucas had not been scheduled to speak.

"What are you doing, man?" Nathan whispered.

Lucas just winked at him, stood and gave his father a loving pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. Ladies, gentlemen, distinguished guests…Dad…what an honor it is to stand before you tonight and say a few words about a man that has greatly impacted and influenced my life and all those around him. Someone tough but loving, wise and endearing. He is the American Dream, the epitome of success and the fairytale ending of what happens when you work your tail off and dreams really do come true."

The large screen behind Lucas began to show various photos of Dan as a child, as a teenager, as an adult, at different stages with his sons. Finally the last picture was the larger than life one of a perfectly tanned Dan Scott outside his Tree Hill dealership, giving the thumbs up sign. Soft, sappy music had played the entire time in the background and Dan grabbed a napkin and dabbed at fake tears every time a camera shot cut to him.

"There is someone else who would like to say a few quick words. Please give a round of applause to my step mother, Deborah Scott."

Deb kissed Dan's lips before joining Lucas front and center.

"Thank you but that warm and loving reception should remain reserved for my wonderful and deserving husband. Dan Scott…so wonderful after all these years. 26 to be exact. It has been quite the ride, I tell you. Not only did I have the chance to see the professional man before you today, I was blessed to see the other side, a side a lot of you never get to see…the personal side of Dan Scott. You see, I met Dan when I was very young. We were college freshman going through orientation and love just bloomed from there. It was a whirlwind romance and before I knew it, I was a bride and a mother. It happened very fast for me but through it all, there was Dan, always at my side. Someone once said to me that we build great character as we suffer. If that's the case, then I think my step son, Lucas, and my son, Nathan, and I have possibly the strongest character in the world. And for that, we have to thank our father, and husband, Dan Scott. Dan Scott…still the same menacing, selfish, manipulative, scheming, evil son of a bitch he has always been."

"Deb!" Dan tersely yelled out.

There was a collective gasp throughout the crowd. Nathan and Haley exchanged amused yet shocked glances while Dan looked on the verge of another heart attack. Deb took a deep breath and looked at Lucas for confidence. He nodded at her and she continued.

"But please. You don't have to listen to Lucas go on and on about the way Dan abandoned his mother, Karen, then in fact abandoned him. Or how he taunted and humiliated his own son during the teen years and how after finally establishing a relationship, he pressured and bullied and rode him. And as many interesting tales as I could share about Dan's shady business dealings, his multiple affairs, and all the emotional and mental and verbal abuse he has bombarded us all with over the years, there is another person here who would like to take the stage and give some insight as she presents Dan his award. Please welcome my daughter in law, Brooke Scott."

"What in the hell is going on?" Haley whispered, wide eyed to Nathan.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it's about to get good."

Brooke looked amazing in all black as she addressed an already stunned audience. The pretty homecoming queen smile never left her place as she cradled Dan's award close to her chest.

"I hold in my hand the coveted Mark Gregory Emers award. This is usually given as a lifetime achievement award and how appropriate because tonight's recipient has achieved quite a lot in his lifetime. He is a legend…at least in his own mind. If I were going to write a book, a biography about this man and his journey immortalization, I would begin with Chapter 1…How To Abandon My Girlfriend and Son."

The screen showed a smiling Dan and Karen at the Tree Hill homecoming as well as photos of Karen pregnant and with a baby Lucas.

"…Chapter 2 is…How To Lie About A Supposed Career Ending Knee Injury Because I Can't Hack It In The Big Leagues."

It was a collage of various clippings on the "injury" that kept Dan Scott out of the pros.

"…Chapter 3 would be titled…How To Marry My Other Pregnant Girlfriend With The Hopes of Using Her Parent's Money To Finance My Future."

There was a young Dan with Deb's father presenting him a check at the site that was to be the first Dan Scott Motors.

"…Chapter 4 would be…How To Ruin My Older Brother's Life as He Takes On The Responsibility I Am Not Man Enough To Handle."

A photo at the Tree Hill Park with Keith, Karen, and one year old Lucas.

"…Chapter 5…How To Pressure and Bully My Son, Make Him Feel Inferior And Ruin Him To The Point Of A Breakdown."

A picture of Dan as coach yelling at Little Leaguer Nathan on the kiddie baseball diamond. Photos of Dan pushing Nathan in the Tree Hill High Annual Father Son game. A shot of Nathan collapsed on the court next to an article divulging the pressure induced drug use that had caused him to pass out at the Cove City game.

"This is enough!" Dan yelled.

"…Chapter 6", Brooke bravely continued. "How To Cheat On My Wife."

A compilation of photos of Dan and various mistresses over the years that had come from the private investigator Deb had hired.

"And my personal favorite, Chapter 7…How To Manipulate My Son and Ruin My Daughter's Life And Hire Felix Colwell To Do It As Well As Kate McDonald Playing The Sitter From Hell And The Set Up That Almost Cost Brooke Everything."

Pictures of all the contents of Anna's secret envelope were displayed for all to see.

"And the best for last, Chapter 8…How to Embezzle Money, Rip Businesses Off And Still Cover My Ass."

In her hand Brooke triumphantly held up hundreds of pages of legal documents that could implicate Dan's business wrongdoings.

"So there you are folks. Now Dan Scott, please come and accept the award you so graciously deserve."

The room sat in stunned silence. Dan, furious, ran up front past Brooke, Lucas and Deb.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for this interruption and intrusion and the fact that my wife, son and daughter in law are all on crack. Thank you and have a good night."

No one dared move and finally a smiling Keith slowly and loudly began to put his hands together. The confused audience had no choice but to follow suit.

"Oh my God, oh my God", Haley kept repeating. "What in the world just happened here?"

"I don't know but we're sure as hell about to find out", Nathan smirked, as he grabbed her hand and dragged her backstage.

Behind the scenes was a madhouse. Dan was seething as Haley, Nathan, Royal, Mae, and Keith joined him.

"What the hell was that little episode just about?" he screamed. "Were you all in on that? Someone has major explaining to do!"

"No Dan, I think you're the one who needs to explain", Lucas said, walking up followed by Brooke and Deb.

"I don't know what you're talking about son. Don't let these pathetic women we made the wretched mistake of marrying ruin our lives."

"Seems like you are the one hellbent on ruining lives. Why'd you do this, man?"

"Lucas, it is not as bad as it seems or as these two are trying to make it sound. I was trying to protect you and protect Harmony."

"How? Lies and manipulation? Having my wife kidnapped and drugged? Leaving my six month old alone for hours? Sending us a nanny with a criminal record? Do you want me to go on, man?"

"Whatever Brooke and that Felix character told you…"

"No. It was Anna who spilled the beans."

Dan looked like he had just seen a ghost as Lucas relayed the entire story to everyone. When he was done, it was Brooke who stepped up.

"You are an evil, vile, sorry excuse for a human being. The only thing keeping me from hating you is the fact that I feel sorry for you. You are a bully and a tyrant and you're so detached from reality that it isn't funny. You have a brilliant mind and no conscious to guide it. You don't know how to love…not Nathan or Deb or Lucas or even your grandchildren. And you're going to end up a sad, cold, broken, lonely man."

Dan only smirked at her as Deb sadly shook her head.

"When we get back to North Carolina, I want you out of my house, Dan. I am filing for divorce."

"It's my house, Deb", he reminded her.

"Oh is it? My father signed for that house. I saw a lawyer Dan and you might want to check the deed before you start making assumptions. Like I said, I want you out."

"Deb, don't do this…"

"Out or so help me God I will stab you in your sleep."

Down but not defeated, Dan straightened his jacket.

"Nate…Hales, surely you don't believe these ridiculous lies?" he asked.

He was met by Haley's silence.

"Stay away from me and my family, Dad. Today you got exactly what you've deserved for a long time now."

"Mom, Dad…"

Royal shook his head and tears of disappointment clouded Mae's eyes.

"Oh Danny. Where did I go wrong with you?" she asked.

"And what about you, Boozy? I guess you're just loving this", Dan spat at Keith who did not respond.

He grabbed his award and headed for the door, turning around one last time.

"Lucas, son…"

"I will never forgive you for hurting my wife and daughter", he said.

The smirk reappeared on Dan's face.

"And I will never forgive your mother for giving birth to you", he sneered. "As far as your stupid legal briefs? They'll never hold up in court. A prosecutor couldn't even get an indictment because I have people, loyal people who will never let me go down, even if it means sacrificing themselves. And if Kate and Felix are smart, then they're long gone by now. Oh and you might want to tell your little girlfriend, Anna, to keep laying low in whatever hole she is in. Now she gets to spend the rest of her miserable, pathetic life wandering when I am going to decide to get her back."

And with that he was gone. The tension was thick and the mood emotional but there was also an enormous sense of relief felt by everyone, especially Lucas and Brooke. At least another crazy chapter had been closed.


	68. Making Up and Moving On

Brooke's eyes skimmed the paper for what seemed like the hundredth time. She read the few words over and over, sighing as it still wasn't too her satisfaction. She had been working on that damned letter for hours and she wanted desperately to say the words the right way. It just wasn't working out. Shaking her head she contemplated just giving it up completely. Then her attention turned over to the corner and the smiling eyes and happy gurgling baby that played in her bouncy seat. It truly melted Brooke's heart every time her seven month old daughter smiled at her and this time was no exception. She knew what she had to do so picked up her pen and a fresh sheet of stationary. Five long minutes later and no closer to a beginning than she had been all morning, it was a relief when the phone rang. Saved by the bell, she thought to herself as she picked it up without even bothering to check the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Brooke? Hey…it's me. It's Peyton."

Brooke felt a chill run through her body upon hearing the voice of a woman she had considered one of her very best friends.

"Hey", she responded in a rather flat voice.

"I…I just wanted to call and check on you and see how you were doing after everything", Peyton nervously offered.

"I'm fine. Just spending some time with my daughter."

The words of her last sentence were audibly tension laced.

"That's good. I…I'm glad. Um, listen, Brooke, I just wanted to apologize to you. I'm really sorry for not being a better friend and for not standing up for you when I should have."

"Yet another heart filled apology", Brooke rolled her eyes. "I was wondering when I'd hear yours. Trust me, I've heard from everyone else and it's all the same old song and dance. Yes I believe you're really sorry and I know that night was a crazy and weird and really emotional situation but it's no excuse."

"I know", Peyton agreed sadly.

"We've known each other practically our whole lives. No matter your flaws or your moods or what difficult times you might go through, I know that Peyton Sawyer is honest, loyal and has a heart of absolute gold. Those three things will never change. And if the situation were reversed and God forbid something happened to Jenny and it looked like you intentionally neglected or hurt her, no matter how bad it looked, no matter how guilty you may appear, there is no way I would ever do anything except support you and give you the benefit of the doubt. That's because I love you and more importantly I know you."

"You're right, Brooke. You are absolutely right. I admit I was confused and had my doubts at first when you got back to the house with Felix that night. If it helps, that doubt only lasted a few minutes but nevertheless there was doubt and I know you consider that betrayal. I should have been there for you. I could go on all day with apologies and excuses but I'll spare both of us the big groveling speech. Just know that I love you and I love Harmony and never once did I stop being your friend, Brooke. I hope you understand that and one day you forgive me but even if you can't, you're with your daughter now and that's the most important thing to me."

"I do forgive you, Pey."

"You…you do?"

"I forgave you a long time ago. Look, it's not about what you say, it's about what you do. And I know what you did…you and Gordon and Mom. I know how you tried to see me at the police station that night with Nathan and Haley and Karen and I also know how you guys basically solved the puzzle about what happened. If it hadn't been for you guys caring about me and wanting to help, then nobody ever would have figured out what Dan and Felix were up to. And I appreciate you going to Anna as well."

"Brooke, that means a lot. Really. You're my best friend…you always have been and you always will be. You have been through so much this past year and a half. I just want things to be better for you. God knows you deserve a break."

"You know, after Lucas cheated and I felt my whole world literally fall apart, I thought that God owed me, if you can believe that one. I really thought that I deserved good days for the rest of my life just to make up for that one really horrible one. But that wasn't the case, Pey. Sometimes things…well, they just happen. Talk about a real series of unfortunate events", she chuckled bitterly. "Anyway, all the drama and the pain and the turmoil have made me a stronger person. I don't like the way my life has been going and when you don't like something, what do you do? You make a change. You have to create and control your own destiny because no one else is going to do it for you. So I've done a lot of soul searching and I've made some decisions. I'm going to do what's best for me and my daughter."

"Well good for you", Peyton said. "I mean it, Brooke. Just know that there are a lot of people out there who care for you and Harmony. I'm one of them. I'm here for you and I always will be…no matter what."

Brooke felt surprisingly better after her phone conversation with Peyton. Feeling refreshed and inspired by just looking at her daughter gnaw mercilessly on a teething rattle, she picked up her pen and began to write as the words somehow magically flowed.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm writing this letter, I guess to say thanks and also a few other important things that may be hard to get out if we were face to face. But one day soon I do hope to see you in person and maybe we can talk and say all the things we should have said a long time ago. Maybe then we can truly heal because I for one am tired of hurting and I'm sure you are as well. I know what you and Peyton and Gordon did and I am eternally grateful. I know you came down to the station the night I was arrested and I know it was you who got the ball rolling and got everyone together in an effort to figure out what the hell was going on. Over the years I have had my complaints and my doubts but you really came through when I needed you most. And that makes me feel good, especially as I look at my own daughter (your precious little granddaughter). Because now I know what it's like to be a mother. To love another human being unconditionally and want to protect and guard their life with your own. You and Dad both made a lot of mistakes in the past and that really hurt me. This is the first time I have actually said that you hurt me instead of acting out or acting like I didn't care. But I did care and not acknowledging that pain has haunted me for years now. It affected girl I was, the woman I've become, my marriage and everything else in between. I won't get into all that now, I just hope we can talk and mend fences and finally move on. I don't want my past to be Harmony's future. So in closing, I will say what I can now (thank you) and what will take me a lifetime to express (I love you)._

_Sincerely,_

_Brooke_

Brooke carefully folded the letter and inserted it into a stamped envelope. Her words were carefully thought out yet still short and straight to the point. She had meant what she said and for the first time in forever, there was hope of having a real mother daughter relationship with Mary. Sighing with contentment, she spent the next few hours with joy just watching her baby and counting her blessings. It was late afternoon when there was a knock at the door. Peering through the peephole, Brooke's heart skipped one beat when she recognized Gordon. They hadn't talked in over a month and a half and for Brooke that was a lifetime in itself.

"Gordon…um, come in."

He nodded and handed her a silk scarf.

"I borrowed this and I just wanted to return it", he said casually.

Brooke bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Gordon had borrowed that scarf…two years ago! Brooke had been asking for it back ever since and Gordon had steadfastly refused, claiming that it looked better on him anyway. And now there he was at her door. It was his way of trying to apologize but he was too cute not to make him suffer.

"Is that all?" she asked, pretending to be impatient.

"Yes…yes it is. I, uh, was just wondering how little Peace was doing…"

"It's Harmony."

"Same difference."

"She's fine."

"Good. Well, okay. I guess, I guess I'll be going."

He looked so pitiful at that moment and Brooke couldn't take it anymore.

"Get in here…Diva", she smiled.

"You mean it? You mean, I'm still your Diva?"

"Of course. You can't get rid of me that easily, you know. However, if you ever let me spend half the night in jail again, I will absolutely fucking kill you. Got it?"

He grabbed her and squeezed her with all his might.

"Oh Diva, I can't believe they put in the Big House. Hell, when they locked up Martha Stewart I guess we should have known it was downhill from there. Whoo child! But you know I was worried about you. Didn't want you to be scared or cold or hungry…or especially be in one of them ridiculous orange jumpsuits. That is not cute! Besides, you know how your skin gets in the wintertime and you can't wear certain colors without the proper toner."

"They let me keep my regular clothes, Gordie", she laughed.

"Thank God for Jesus. You in Uggs boots? Yeah, the fashion police should have locked your tail up but not Greenwich County. I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"Yeah…me too."

"But the important thing is, you're out of jail and you're no longer a felon, you got your Baby Diva back and I heard about how you fixed old Dan Scott. Brilliant, child! He is a regular villain if I ever seen one."

"Yeah? And like every good storybook villain, he escaped his punishment. All that illegal stuff we had over him didn't hold up in court just like the bastard said. He weaseled his way out of it and unfortunately there are a lot of people willing to take the fall for his crimes."

"Sad! He is fine but I ain't trying to do ten to twenty for nobody. And what about Felix the Cat and the Nanny from Hell."

"They both skipped town."

"Well if they know what's good for them they'll keep their sorry selves out of sight for a long time to come. Now what about you? What's next for my Diva?"

"I don't know. I am going to resign from Sascha Naj…"

"Diva, no!"

"Come on, Gordie. After everything that's happened? We both know that's best for everyone involved. As of now, I've got lots more soul searching to do but I have nothing left to prove or fight for. All I want to do is kick back, relax and take care of me and my baby."


	69. I'm Already Gone

Lucas knocked for good measure as he turned his key in the lock. Brooke appeared seconds later, still in her silk pajamas.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey", he smiled.

"Um, I know you could never tell based on my appearance this morning but believe it or not, your daughter is dressed and all ready to go…except for one thing."

"What's up?"

"In a startling new development worthy of the six o'clock news, your daughter for the first time ever, might I add, decided to take a mid morning nap as soon as I bathed and dressed her. Just thought I'd give you a little fair warning, you know, in case someone doesn't wake up on their own they just might be a tad cranky."

"Thanks", Lucas smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

It was a rare few days off before a week long road trip and per the couple's revised custody agreement, Lucas would have their daughter overnight and had decided to cap off the day with a morning trip to the zoo.

"You can go up and get her if you want. I just have to put a few more things in her diaper bag…"

"Yeah, that's cool. Um, Brooke could I talk to you for a second?"

"Okay…what's up?" she asked, plopping down beside him on the couch.

"It's just that…well, I never got a chance to apologize to you about that night with the cops and everything that happened thereafter until Anna told us the truth."

"Luke, we don't have to talk about that…"

"No. I just wanted you to know that I felt bad and that I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Okay? Just like that?"

"Yes. Lucas, I don't want to fight with you anymore. We have put each other through so much lately. I'm just ready to let it all go."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I'm relieved, actually. I feel the same way. I've been doing a lot of thinking. Brooke, I've made a lot of mistakes. As ashamed as I am, I own up to every last one of them. I know that I hurt you and for that I am more sorry than you'll ever know. It was hard living with myself after the cheating thing but I realized I had to deal with it, just like you did, so I learned how to live with it all. Losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me and when Harmony was born…it was kind of bittersweet. I mean, I was beyond thrilled to have a beautiful, happy, healthy, little girl and I love her more than life itself but it killed me that the three of us weren't a family like we always planned. I know you were making a real effort and we were friends but it wasn't the same. So many nights I just wanted to lie in bed, our bed, and just hold my wife and daughter…the way it should have been. But despite everything that ever happened, bad or good, I never stopped loving you Brooke. I tried to take comfort in the fact that you never stopped loving me too…"

"Lucas…God, I, I really wish you wouldn't do this", she begged in a soft voice.

"Just hear me out. Please. In the back of mind I always thought you and I would end up back together. Then Felix came along. That really hurt me, Brooke because in a way, I lost you again. Losing you the second time was worse because it all seemed so permanent. It's like you were moving on. Sure I got a bad vibe from the guy but truth be told, most of it was just plain old jealousy. I saw him taking care of you and my daughter and the fact that I could be replaced…well, it just tore me apart inside. And the thought of you having sex with him…man, it makes me sick. It makes sad enough to cry and made enough to want to kill someone when I think about you sleeping with another man. Then my mind takes over my heart for a minute and I stop being a hypocrite and realize that's the same pain I put you through in Sacramento. I guess fair is fair. As much as that sucked, as much as it hurt, I knew I had to let you go. We could never move on, Harmony would never be happy as long as you and I had that hold on each other. So I let it go. And then it happened. I came home to an empty house and a message from the cops on my machine. And I get to the station and everyone is trying to fill me in on what happened and then I basically got accused of hurting you. During that time, only two things registered to me. Two things mattered. One, was that my child was okay. And two, was the sickening, indescribable fear I felt when I thought something bad had happened to you. I had these images, awful picture of you crying and someone hurting you and there wasn't a damned thing I could do or say to stop it. Brooke, I looked for you. God, I don't think there was one area around here that wasn't searched. And I promised myself that if…when we found you that you and I would somehow put the past behind us and find the love we lost. That we would be together as a family and nothing else would matter. Brooke, I…I still feel that way. After all the suffering and the drama and even on the eve of our divorce, I still love you very much. There is something still inside me that believes somehow, someway, we can make this work. Because I love and I want you and more than anything I need for us to be a family again."

Brooke's eyes, which had been cast down at the floor, rose to meet Luke's. The welled up tears were visible but she refused to let them fall. There was something she had to say.

"Chantal told me once that I filed for divorce just to punish you. That I did it to be spiteful and vindictive and basically had no plans of ever letting it go through. When she said that, I could have punched her but you know what? It was true. That was my way of reacting to what you had done and dealing with the pain because, let's face it, your lies almost killed me, Luke. But as much as I tried to hate you and I swore numerous times that I would never forgive you, as time went on…things changed. We changed. I saw you so tender, gentle and loving with our baby and you always there for me and for a while it was the old Luke and Brooke. Broody and Cheery holding hands and skipping alongside the Rivercourt. Just like the good old days. And a piece of me was ready to make a go of any future we might have had together. But you know me, Lucas. Brooke Davis Scott never does anything the easy way. So I still played my little cat and mouse games with you and I used sex and seduction as a way to be close to you but still be in control. It's wrong but I didn't care at the time. I was going through so much and Felix came along at a time when I needed a lot of attention. I was confused and he seemed to really understand me. He said the right things exactly when I needed to hear them. He did the right things at the perfect time. And when I was lost and so out of place, it was like he was the only human being on earth who truly related to me. I needed that more than you can imagine. So it was never about romance or sex or anything like that. I never even slept with the guy. He was just a friend who took care of me and comforted me and understood me when I needed it most."

"Never? You never slept with him? Not even once?"

"No. Never. And it was flying back from Hong Kong when I realized just how I felt about you and everything. It was clarity. I was planning to talk to you about it all. I don't know how the hell we were gonna resolve everything but I figured a heart to heart was a nice beginning. Anyway, I understand how bad it must have looked when I was gone. I know you were upset and frustrated and angry and very confused. It must have been horrible for you. But you Lucas, more than Peyton or Gordon or Haley or Mom, you know me. I am the mother of your child. You know how much I love Harmony. No matter how hot the smoking gun seemed to be, you should have known better. You should have seen right through to the truth. But you didn't. Instead, you took the word of a nanny you'd known less than five months over me, the word you have known and trusted almost your whole life. The look on your face, that look of doubt was the worst thing I have ever experienced. You really hurt me. And you let me sit in a cold jail cell all night and you let them take away my baby. Lucas, you let them take Harmony from me. They took my baby away and you just let them. What am I supposed to do with all that?"

"You're right", he sighed. "I should have known better. If I could go back to that night, then I definitely would have handled it differently. But I can't go back, Brooke. And neither can you. But I want you to know that I wasn't in a rational state then. I wasn't Lucas Scott or the basketball player or your husband or anything like that. I was thinking like a father. And all I wanted to do was protect my little girl. And someone had hurt her and put her safety in danger and that didn't set well with me at all. I do apologize for doubting you and reacting in the wrong way but I'll never apologize for wanting to protect Harmony. If the situation were reversed, yeah I would be pissed at you and even hurt but I know you're a mother first and Brooke I would never fault you for thinking like one."

"If the situation were reversed, you'd never have to think like that because it never would have gone that far, Lucas. No matter what, no matter how bad it looked, I know you. I know you as a man and a father. Somehow I would have seen the truth and I would have protected Harmony but I would have protected you too."

"Brooke…"

"Please. Lucas, do we have to keep doing this to each other? I mean, really. What's the point? Can we just put this behind us and try to move on because I can't keep living like this."

"Just tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me about what Dan said at breakfast that morning when he first threatened you? Why didn't you tell me when you saw him with Anna that night at the party?"

"Lucas, when you were 17, you made the game winning shot against Cove City. You remember that night? And everybody went nuts! You saved Whitey's perfect season and you were the hero of the team and Keith and Karen were so proud of you. You had so much to be happy about at that moment and I remember giving you this great big hug and kiss and Nathan and Haley were going to throw a huge party for you at the beach house and I looked up and I saw you looking over at Dan. And he was looking back at you and my heart stopped for a few seconds and I know yours did too because I knew you were waiting for him. After all the applause and the praise and the cheers, the one acknowledgement you needed would never come. He just got up and walked away."

"Brooke…"

"You told me you were ten years old once and your little league team had a father son day. And Keith couldn't make it and you were out there on the mound feeling pretty bad because you were the only boy out there without a father. Then you looked up and you see Karen running towards the field with her mitt on and you were absolutely mortified. She was just trying to help, make it all better but instead she embarrassed you in front of the entire fifth grade. And you ran off crying and mad at her but more than anything mad at him, hating him for not being there."

"Brooke…"

"And how many times from the time you were a little kid on up to high school graduation, did you see him on the street or in the mall or at the grocery store or at games and he didn't even acknowledge your presence."

"Brooke…"

"Your first NBA game against the Lakers and after it was over Dan ran down and he put his arms around you and Nathan and he said, 'I'm proud of you son…both of you'. God, I'll never forget that look on your face, Lucas. Then watching you with him after his heart attack…for the first time in 26 years you were getting the father you wanted and needed and deserved. Honestly, I didn't take Dan and his threats too seriously but even if I had, I still wouldn't have told you. Because you were so happy and that's the one thing that has always been missing from your life and all the money and fame in the world couldn't replace it. I could not stand to take that away from you. You'd already had so much taken away from you, Luke. And as much of a bastard that Dan is, as evil as he is, as much as he has destroyed our lives and as much as I hate him, if I could go back then I still wouldn't tell you. Because you wanted and needed and deserved those few precious moments with him. So to answer your questions, I did it for you Lucas. I did it all because I love you."

"So what happens to us now?"

"There is no 'us', Luke. Not anymore. It's done. It's just over. And it kills me to say that but too much as happened. We have nothing left to fight for. We will always be a part of each other's lives so we just go on and do the best we can and make sure our child and her needs always come first."

"You will always be a part of me, Brooke. I will always love you. I respect how you feel but I can't keep lying to myself about how I feel. You are the most important thing to me and it hurts so bad that you're slipping away."

"I'm already gone", she whispered tearfully.


	70. The End?

**_Author's Note: Flashback sequences written in Italics..._**

"Mom, are you sure I'm doing this right?" Lucas asked again.

"Honey, it isn't brain surgery", Karen laughed into the phone receiver. "If you mixed the batter exactly the way I told you then you should be fine. The waffle iron is fool proof. Just make sure your timer is set so you won't overcook them."

"Burned waffles sound like a real treat. I wish you were here to make them for me."

"Son, I know I spoiled you but me flying all the way to New York City just to cook a simple meal for you? And who eats waffles for dinner anyway?"

"I do. And we'll see how these bad boys turn out although I'm sure they won't be as good as yours. Nobody makes waffles like Karen's Café. Best in North Carolina."

"Flattery gets you everywhere, my boy. Now tell me what you plan on doing the rest of the evening."

"Let's see, since I am living the exciting life of an NBA Superstar. First, I'm going to eat my waffles, which I will enjoy with a nice glass of chocolate milk, thank you very much. I might hit the gym later and in the meantime I am going to watch my game against the Timberwolves that I TiVo'd and critique my every move. After that I hope to be in bed by midnight."

"Sounds like fun", Karen chuckled.

"Actually I'm waiting on Brooke to stop by. Last time Harmony slept over, she left that purple stuffed monkey of hers, you know the one she can't sleep without. I've been on the road all week so needless to say Brooke is pretty anxious to pick it up and she was in the city with Gordon tonight."

Although maintaining a home in the Connecticut guest cottage, Lucas had made permanent digs in the Manhattan loft.

"You okay with that, Luke?"

"Yeah…I am. Life is what it is. Maybe it's time to quit hoping for the impossible and deal with what's in front of you."

"You'll be okay, honey."

"I know, Mom", Lucas said as there was a knock on the door. "Mom, Brooke's here. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Thanks for the recipe."

"Anytime", she smiled. "I love you, my boy."

He put the plate down and walked over to the door. He didn't know why she just didn't use her key. He had told her a hundred times to do so but with each day of their separation, the pair found themselves being more and more careful around one another.

"Package for Lucas Scott?"

A courier was on the other side of the door instead of Brooke.

"I'm Lucas Scott", he said, taking the bundle.

"Oh shit! I didn't know I was delivering to the Lucas Scott! Oh man, can I have your autograph?"

"Sure thing, dude", Lucas obliged as he signed for the package and the fan.

"Tough luck fouling out against Golden State the other night, man."

"Yeah, those are the breaks, I guess. Thanks for the delivery", Lucas nodded with a hefty tip before shutting the door.

He sat back down and opened the package, a lump forming in his throat as he realized what it was. Divorce papers. After months of drama and delays, there they were. Just waiting to be signed and filed and "just like that", five years would be over in an instant.

He looked them over, carefully eyeing the fine print on down to the line where the signatures were required. Hers, just a few spaces over from his, had already been signed. In her familiar cursive scrawl, he could make out the words, _Brooke Rebecca Davis Scott_. An overwhelming sadness engulfed him as he stared at the pages of documents. His whole life with her began to flash before his eyes:

_She had been going on for weeks about wanting to connect with her husband on a more intellectual level so Lucas had convinced her to read one of his books. The team was on the road for a four game stretch and he jokingly told her they would discuss the highlights of the book upon his return. To Luke's surprise and delight, she had read the book and they'd had an interesting and somewhat stimulating conversation about it. That was a part of Brooke Scott people didn't see everyday. Now they were in the pool room of Nathan and Haley's California mansion, living it up in private while enjoying bottled beer. She never ceased to amaze him, not even as she sunk a difficult shot into the pocket._

"_Married six months and I didn't know my wife could shoot pool this good", he quipped.  
_

"_Well Broody, there's a lot you don't know about me."  
_

"_Really? Like what?"  
_

"_Like… I love it in the summer when there's lightning at night. And up until the fourth grade, I called squirrels squirrlers. And I love beating all the handsome men that I marry at pool. Wait…oh my God. A smile. Is Lucas Scott actually having fun?"  
_

"_Fun is my middle name."  
_

"_Sure it is, Eugene", she teased. "Lucas, you're like the most serious guy I've ever met."  
_

"_I am drinking, I am shooting pool and I'm having a nice little intimate date with my beautiful wife who I happen to love very much when I should be in the gym or on the court working on my fade away. Does that make you happy?"  
_

"_A little."  
_

"_Well, just as long as you don't feel cheated. You read a book, I drink a beer. We're even, right, Cheery?"  
_

"_Wait, did you think this was the thing you had to do with me?"  
_

"_Well, yeah."  
_

"_No. This isn't the thing. This is just… drinks before the thing. Bottoms up, Broody."_

"_I'm scared. What exactly did you have in mind?"_

"_Question, Husband. What is your take on take on tattoos?"_

"_I don't know…depends."_

_She smiled as she kissed his neck and seductively unbuttoned her pants, removing her thong underwear line aside._

"_So…what do you think?"_

_He stared at the tattoo of what appeared to be a smiling face drawn in pink on the inside of her hip._

"_I think…I think that tattoo is very sexy", he moaned, kissing her soft lips._

"_Right answer, Stud. That's exactly why you are going to get one."_

"_Tattoo?" Lucas laughed. "Who, me? Never, babe."_

_Several beers and passionate kisses later, Lucas Scott found himself at a downtown L.A. tattoo parlor, getting inked with a brooding face drawn in blue. Her "Cheery" to his "Broody". It was amazing the things she could talk him into…_

Lucas smiled at the thought. It was so long ago when they were just a couple of newlywed kids. What the hell had happened to it all?

"_Babe, I was thinking…"_

"_Oh no. That can't be good", Lucas joked._

"_Lucas Eugene Scott", she wailed before playfully punching him._

"_Okay, okay."_

"_Now be a good husband and listen to your wife's brilliant idea. Now, I want you to sit back and relax, put your feet up while I get you a cold beer."_

"_This sounds like it's going to cost me some money…"_

"_Luke! Be serious, please."_

"_What? I am."_

"_Honey, I just wanted to share my ideas about decorating our new house when we move to Greenwich…"_

"_Cheery, you can have all the ideas you want but we are not, not I repeat, exceeding the already too expensive budget I have placed for you in decorating", he pretended to scold as he picked up the latest Sports Illustrated._

"_For your information, this particular idea is already covered within our stupid budget", Brooke pouted, taking the magazine away from him. "Take a look at this…"_

_Lucas semi looked over the plans and quickly handed them back._

"_Looks good, babe."_

_She knew he hadn't even read them._

"_Good. So there won't be any protest when I paint the bathroom pink."_

"_Pink?" Lucas asked as he threw the magazine down._

"_That's right", she smiled triumphantly._

"_Pink? Like the master bathroom?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Aw baby, pink? Come on now. We can't have a pink bathroom. You know what would happen if the guys saw that? God forbid, Nathan? I would never live that down. They would clown me for years."_

"_Pink is elegant."_

"_Pink is not manly. Seriously, Brooke. How am I supposed to take a shit in a pink bathroom?"_

"_You don't like pink?" Brooke asked innocently as she began to unbutton her blouse slowly._

"_Brooke…"_

"_What? I like pink", she said, kissing his neck._

"_No pink."_

"_No pink?" she grinned, sliding her tongue a trail down his belly to the elastic band of his boxers._

"_Mmmmm, pink is…nice."_

She had seduced him on that very couch. Her kisses and sexy but sweet stripteases had coerced him into many acts against his good will.

_She lay on the bed in her dark blue negligee as Lucas joined her, his eyes never leaving hers and he softly moved the rose petals all over the exposed skin of her body._

"_I love you, Brooke", he whispered._

"_I love you, too", she smiled, the candlelight casting a somewhat angelic glow against her creamy skin._

_It was a night they had both dreamed about forever. It was to be special…magical. Sure over the years they had made love thousands of times but this was different. It was the start of the rest of their lives together, their honeymoon, their wedding night._

"_I've waited for this, Brooke…for so long", he said, playing with the new wedding band on her finger._

_He kissed her, just staring at how beautiful she was, realizing how happy he was, excited at the prospect of him spending the rest of his life with her. She looked like the angel that she was, softly stroking his face but other than that, not making a move. She seemed so timid and reserved. Her vulnerability touched him._

"_What's wrong, baby?" he whispered._

"_Lucas…do you think…"_

"_What? Tell me, Brooke."_

"_Nothing, it's just that…do you think we'll always be this way?"_

_He knew exactly what she meant._

"_Yeah", he smiled._

"_I love you. I mean that, Luke. I really, really love you more than I've ever loved anybody. And this moment…well, I just hope we'll always be this way. I…I hope you never get tired of me."_

_The mere notion made him chuckle out loud._

"_Tired of you? Mrs. Scott, you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I just hope you never get tired of me. I love you, Brooke. You're my whole world."_

His whole world. She was and always had been. Now it was the end of the world as he knew it. It was no sense in prolonging the pain. The inevitable end had arrived. Sighing, he slowly removed the wedding ring that had adorned his left hand for the pat year and a half. Picking up the pen, he went to sign his name to the papers, paperwork that would ultimately finalize the end of their marriage.

A sharp shooting pain shot through his chest. Lucas knew he'd gone a little overboard with the syrup and waffles but he was really hurting. He could barely breathe, like a man twice his size was sitting on him. He gasped for air, the pen falling from his grip as Lucas fell to the floor. He could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness.

He thought about his little girl. Would he ever see Harmony grow up? He thought about his brother and all the years they had shared…as well as lost. And Haley. Sweet, funny, original, darling Haley. And his mother and of course Brooke. He thought about Dan as well. A man he had fiercely loved and hated, sometimes all at once. His entire life literally flashed before his eyes. Everything was growing smaller…blacker. He couldn't breathe or see or hear…

"Luke? Lucas, it's me Brooke. You in there?"

He heard her from the other side of the door and he tried to call her name. His voice was reduced to a baited gasp of breath.

"Luke!" she knocked.

Still no answer.

"Damn", she muttered out loud. "Where the hell is he? He better not be at the gym, he knew I was coming. If I don't get that damned purple monkey and I have to stay up half the night with my screaming child again…"

Her rant came to an abrupt cease as she saw him on the floor. Maybe he was taking a nap or perhaps looking for something. Peering close, she saw that it was neither one. Her blood ran cold.

"Lucas! Luke, oh my God! Lucas, can you hear me? What happened? Are you alright?"

His face had turned an eerie shade of bluish purple and he didn't seem to be moving or breathing. It startled her and she screamed out loud as his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Brooke…", he managed. "Brooke. Don't, don't…let me die."


	71. Too Little, Too Late?

Peyton watched as Jake signed his name to the book. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"You ready?" she asked quietly.

"I can't believe this", he shook his head. "It's not right, Pey. Just yesterday we were shooting hoops together at the Rivercourt."

"Mom, Dad…I don't want to go", Jenny protested. "I'm scared."

Jake nodded for Peyton to go as he ushered Jenny outside in an attempt to calm her. The large room was filled with people, some faces she didn't know and some familiar from Tree Hill.

"Peyton…"

Peyton turned and saw Haley, the two women hugging each other as Haley cried softly into a tissue.

"You made it. Brooke will be glad to see you."

"Haley, I still can't believe this. I…I can't believe he's really gone."

The two women stared at the coffin at the front of the room.

"God, he looks like he's just sleeping", Peyton whispered.

"No", Haley shook her head. "I've never seen him so still. And look at his face. He doesn't look peaceful. He looks scared and unhappy and…"

"Haley, don't do this to yourself", Peyton whispered as Haley dissolved into tears.

"Just look at him, Pey. He's upset because it wasn't his time to go and he doesn't understand why…"

Breaking down again, she fled the room leaving Peyton beside the coffin. Wearing a black suit with his head hung, Nathan appeared behind her. They gave each other a lingering hug.

"Nate…I don't know what to say. God, I am so sorry."

"I can't believe he's gone", Nathan shook his head. "It's not right. He's so young. He had so much to live for. Now I have three little kids to look after, my own and now Harmony."

"How could this have happened?"

"I begged him to take the test. All he had to do was just take the test…"

The side door to the room opened and in came Karen and Keith. Karen took one look at the coffin and her son lying in it and began to wail. Her scream was shrill, pain stricken and unforgettable. Only the sound from a mother who had just lost her young. Peyton closed her eyes and bit her lip. She likely would never forget the sound of that scream.

"Hey Shoulders…"

"Gordon", Peyton managed a weak smile. "You holding up?"

"Trying, I guess. Just trying to make sense out of all this."

"It doesn't make sense", Peyton muttered.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways…"

Peyton didn't want to hear about the Lord or His ways. And screw that "being in a better place" crap. She had heard that song and dance before when her own mother had passed years ago. She didn't buy it at age nine and she sure as hell wasn't buying it 26.

"How is Brooke?"

"Trying to be strong", Gordon shrugged. "This is hard on her though. She puts up a brave front around people but behind the scenes…well, I heard her sobbing last night in her room. Wish there was something I could do to help but there isn't. What could we possibly say to ease the pain and the sorrow and the guilt in that poor girl's heart? I keep telling her that it's not her fault but I don't think she listens. Keeps going on and on about how her life is over and now she gets to spend the rest of it waiting for it to really be over. She really loved him."

"And he loved her. They were meant to be."

"Life is short and sometimes you don't get that second chance. Whoo child. The sadness is getting to me. I'm gonna step outside for a minute."

Peyton nodded as she just stared at the casket. She couldn't make her feet move. She couldn't leave him. They'd always been friends and shared a tight bond. He was a good listener and a good friend and he cared about people. He had seen her through many a tough day. Now he was gone. At the tender age of 26, his life, so full of hope and promise, was simply over.

A small crowd had formed by the back and from the corner of her eye, Peyton could tell it was Brooke. She was elegantly dressed in black but she looked like a little girl, not the widow she was.

"Oh Brooke", Peyton said as they embraced. "Sweetie, I am so very sorry…"

"Thank you", Brooke nodded.

"You okay? You look tired. I'm worried about you…we all are. Why don't we sit down?"

"I know", she sighed. "I really appreciate that. You and everyone have been so kind to me but I'm okay. I don't need to sit down, though. Everyone has been trying to get me to rest and have the doctor give me a sedative and everything else you can imagine since this happened. But I don't need any of that, Pey. What I needed was to plan this funeral so my husband could have the dignified, honorable service that he deserves. I did that now all I need to do is be by his side for the final time."

Brooke felt like she was trapped in a bad movie. The scene didn't seem real, none of it did. For the first time she felt like she might lose in front of everyone. It was all she could do to keep it together but it was hard. It was unfair that she would have to bury her husband. Lucas was gone…and never coming back. The reality finally began to sink in. Gallantly she attempted to stay strong but the weakness forming in her knees kept getting in the way. As she felt her legs give from under her, it was Peyton's comforting and supportive arms that were there to catch her.

"Peyton, I feel so empty inside."

Peyton held her a little tighter as Brooke was finally steady enough to approach the coffin. Brooke knelt beside him, tears spilling down her cheeks. Opening a small handkerchief, she took out to ring she had been holding since she had found it on the floor beside him. The ring she had clutched as she desperately called 911. A phone call that came too late.

Trembling, she placed the wedding band back on his finger. His skin was ice cold to the touch, the ring almost impossible to fit in his post mortem state. But she had to get it on him. That ring and their love would accompany him through eternity.

"I love you", she whispered one final time as she kissed his lips.

A tear from her eye fell on his cheek and she couldn't bring herself to wipe it away. It looked like he was crying. That tear was just one more piece of her that he would have forever.

"Brooke, come on…"

"I can't", she began to sob. "I can't let go."

"Sweetie…"

"You don't understand. This is all my fault."

"Damn right it is."

They looked up to see the menacing unmistakable voice and face of Dan Scott.

"Are you satisfied, Brooke? All that talk about me hurting Lucas…well, you finally got him in the end, huh?"

"Dan, Lucas died from a heart condition. A genetic heart condition he inherited from you", Peyton reminded everyone.

"My so called inherited heart condition just put the boy out of his misery. This little cunt right here killed him a long time ago when she broke his heart."

Brooke broke down, crying so hard she could barely stand.

"You did this, Brooke. It's all you. You killed him, you little bitch. You killed him slowly everyday for a year and a half."

Brooke looked around at all the faces who had to be thinking the same thing only her father in law had the guts to say. Dan was right. She had killed Lucas. She was a widow and her child didn't have a father. And it was all her fault…

Brooke awoke with a jolt. Cold sweat dripped down her body. Her eyes frantically searched the room for mourners and a coffin. Instead she only saw the hospital bed and the I.V.'s and various other tubes and machines he was hooked up to. It had been a bad dream, at least the part about the funeral. She wished it all had been a nightmare but it wasn't. The part about finding him barely breathing on the floor of their loft had been very real and very scary. Panicked, she had called 911 immediately. They made it in the nick of time. Lucas Scott was unconscious but still alive…barely.


	72. What It All Comes Down To

**_Author's Note: Chapter 72 and still going strong, I guess. Not bad for the "little story that could". Thanks again (and as always) for any and all feeback. I can't believe we broke 500 reviews...that's crazy!! : ) For the most part, everyone is staying positive and trusting me on this crazy and sometimes scary little "Brucas" journey while othersof you areon the verge of cardiac arrest yourselves. Whatever keeps you interested, I guess. Even when I have to endure bitching, pissing and moaning (and it DOES exist, although you guys don't get to see it firsthand) I try to take bashing/criticism with a grain of salt and that you're not flaming me as a writer but that you care enough about this story and the characters to react with such strong emotion. If the latter is the case, then I guess I'm doing my job. So enough of my rants. On with the next chapter!!!_**

**_P.S. For all you would be "bashers" out there, thanks for the "permission" to continue writing. Really. I wouldn't be able to post anymore without your blessings, lol..._**

Brooke fished the pockets of her jeans looking for enough spare change to buy what would be her fourth cup of coffee from the machine. She could taste the bitterness of the grounds and on a good cup, the liquid was almost warm. She was going on her 24th hour at the hospital. Exhausted and worried beyond belief, she was in need of sleep and food and probably in more need of a hot shower but she couldn't bring herself to leave his side just yet. What if something important happened while she was gone? What if he woke up and she wasn't there? She couldn't leave just yet. She had to make sure he was out of the woods first.

Finding three shiny quarters, Brooke mouthed a quick prayer of thanks and filled up her cup. Sipping it, she took a seat alone on a nearby bench. She had called friends and family and Luke's coach as well. Chantal had so graciously volunteered to watch Harmony. Brooke cursed to herself. Harmony. Chantal couldn't keep her forever and God knows how long Brooke would have to be at the hospital. An Intensive Care Unit was no place for a baby. She buried her face in her hands and tried to come up with a master plan.

"Brooke?"

"Karen?"

The petite dark haired woman bounded into her daughter in law, hugging her tightly.

"Oh God. Where is he? Is he okay?"

"They um, had to do emergency surgery that went as well as it could have. He's out of Recovery and in ICU now. It's pretty much touch and go…"

"Oh my God."

Hugging Karen, Brooke looked up and noticed Deb for the first time.

"You hanging in there, sweetie?" she asked, squeezing the younger girl's hand.

"I'm trying."

"Sweetheart, you look tired. Why don't you go home and try to get some rest? Just for a little while. Karen and I will be here and if anything changes, we'll give you a call."

"I can't", Brooke protested adamantly. "I can't leave him. Not yet."

It was no use in trying to persuade her to leave. Brooke obviously wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay. If there is anything I can do…"

"Actually, there is something. Deb, I really hate to ask but my friend, Chantal, is watching Harmony for me. I just feel bad because she's had her all night and day and I know she probably needs a break and she has her own son plus she works and goes to school…"

"It's okay", Deb managed to smile. "I'll get her."

"Thank you", Brooke said, grabbing a pen and some paper from her purse so she could scribble down Chantal's address. "I'll call her and tell her you're on your way and I know you're not that familiar with the city but just give the address to the cab driver. At the bottom is the address of my loft. Just take Harmony there and I'll be by as soon as I can. Here, take some money for cab fare and…"

"Brooke, sweetie, it's okay. Keep your money. I'll be fine."

"Thank you", Brooke mouthed again as they hugged and Deb left.

"Brooke, where is his room?" Karen asked. "I need to see him."

Brooke gently led her down the hall into the private room where Lucas lay still and quiet. A tear slid down Karen's cheek and she stroked her son's forehead and straightened his covers. They stood watching him in silence for what felt like forever. A few minutes later, the doctor entered the room.

"Is it normal for him to be unconscious like that?" Karen asked.

"Well, yes and no. Mr. Scott is sedated from the angioplasty but he suffered

major heart failure, he could be unconscious for a while yet."

"I don't understand, Doctor. My son is only 26 years old. He is the healthiest and most active person I know. He watches his diet and he exercise regularly. 26 year olds just don't have heart attacks. None of this makes any sense."

"Ma'am, your son does have the genetic heart defect known as HCM. This is a very serious condition that he was born with. Over time the heart muscles thicken and it prevents the heart from pumping blood. Excessive physical activity and excessive stress, poor diet and a number of other factors can contribute to how fast the process may take. Some people feel the repercussions in their teens or twenties, such as Mr. Scott did. In others the condition may not escalate until the forties, fifties or even sixties. Each case is different. Obviously this is a serious matter but there could have been a number of reasons that caused him to go into cardiac arrest."

The women stared at all the machines and tubes, scary foreign objects that were the difference between life and death for Lucas.

"If he had taken the test…"

"We would have discovered he had the disease and taken precautions from there."

"So this never would have happened?"

"Who's to say? There are prevention tactics and medication and lifestyle changes that help people live relatively normal lives with such a prognosis. In my professional opinion, if Mr. Scott had been diagnosed for certain, then I'm sorry. This incident probably wouldn't have happened."

Brooke stared at him. So quiet and still. Fighting for his life.

"Would it have mattered if I had found him sooner?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Well in medicine, earlier is always better…but you called as soon as you

could, right?"

She nodded and the doctor soon left.

"I…I can't help but think that this is all my fault", she whispered.

"Don't beat yourself up, Brooke", Karen hugged her.

"You don't understand. Oh God, Karen if he…if Luke doesn't make it then I will never forgive myself. Never."

"Don't say that. Lucas will make it. He's going to be fine. He's going to be just fine. This isn't your fault, Brooke."

Brooke nodded but she wasn't so sure. The only thing she was sure of was that they couldn't lose Lucas.

"Remember when Harmony got pneumonia? That was the absolute worst! Lucas was on the road and I was all alone and she was so sick. I was scared out of my freaking mind. Even when the doctors worked on her and told me she was going to be fine, I still couldn't shake that awful feeling like something really bad was going to happen. Like I was going to lose her. So I went off to the chapel and I sat on the pew and balled my eyes out, just praying that my baby would be okay and nothing would go wrong."

"You didn't lose Harmony just like we aren't going to lose Lucas. Would you like you go to the chapel now? It might make you feel better. Deb and I went before we saw you."

"I don't know", Brooke shook her head. "I…I don't think God likes me very much right about now. In case you didn't notice, things haven't exactly been going great for me lately. Not to sound selfish at a time like this but I've been through so much. I just felt like if there was a God up there, He would have cut me a break this year…He would have cut us all a break. But He didn't. And now things seem to be getting worse and worse. I just don't understand. My faith is sort of at a crossroads I guess. I'm ashamed to admit it but I've been pretty angry at God lately. I don't think He wants to hear from me again."

"God hears us wherever we are, honey. He knows what's in our hearts", Karen whispered.

"Thanks Karen. I guess He does. At least I hope so. I just hope He knows that I'm not ready to let go of him yet. We have had our differences and we may or may not be divorced at the moment, but Lucas is still a good person deep down inside. And he's the father of my daughter."

"This brings back memories", Karen said, shaking her head.

"How could we ever forget?" Brooke asked. "The first time you and I ever met was in a hospital. Right after you came back from Italy and Luke and Keith were in the car accident."

"I was so scared. It seemed like it was forever before he finally woke up."

"You never left his side."

"I couldn't. Couldn't leave my Lucas. I just sat there singing to him and reading to him and holding his hand. Basically just waiting for him to wake up and be okay. You know what else I remember about that time?"

"What's that?"

"You. You hardly ever left his side either. I'll never forget that, Brooke. As sad and upset and terrified as I was, it was nice to see you with him like that. That's when I knew. Despite the quirkiness and the giggling, rich, shallow cheerleader persona and all the shopping…that's when I knew you were a loving and kind and genuine human being. And I knew that you love my son always. I knew you two would take care of each other forever."

Brooke looked over at the frail body on the bed. Take care of each forever? That thought was almost laughable. What a great job they had both done. And after all the love and togetherness and heartache, this was what it all had come down to.


	73. Are You There God?

Sleep hadn't come easily for Brooke. She had tried just lying in bed and closing her eyes but it was of little or no use. She may have drifted off for an hour at the most and found that she rested more in the uncomfortable little chair by Lucas' bedside. But she'd had to come home to shower and change clothes and more importantly spend time with her daughter. Deb had done a remarkable job taking care of the little girl as well as cooking meals and keeping the loft clean. And she would there always helping and arranging during the times Brooke and Karen would breeze in and out.

Taking a brief moment to relax, Brooke sank on the sofa just trying to catch her breath. It had been a scary three days. There was no change in Luke's condition…he was no better (which was horrifying in itself) yet no worse (something that brought them slight comfort). The hint of a large brown envelope on the floor caught her eye. It was vaguely familiar as she recognized it as the packaged divorce papers she had signed days ago then forwarded to her lawyers. They must have been dropped on the floor when Lucas passed out. He must have been in the middle of signing them, she thought. Afraid to look at first, she finally sifted through the documents, hands shaking, breath coming in radical spurts. She flipped to the back and there in plain view was her signature scrawled above the printed version of her name, _Brooke Rebecca Davis Scott_. A few lines below was the designated space and computer printed name, _Lucas Eugene Scott. _Above it on the dotted line, there was no signature. Only the beginning of what looked like maybe the letter "L". Lucas had not signed the papers before his heart attack. Legally, they were still married.

"Off to the hospital?" Deb asked as she emerged with Harmony.

"Yeah. I better get back. Um, I think Karen will be here in a few hours."

"Brooke, honey you should try to eat before heading back. I baked some chicken…"

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat. I am so worried about you."

"I know and I appreciate it but I'll be fine, Deb. Really. I just wanted to thank you for what you're doing here. It means a lot and I don't know how I'd get through all this without you."

Deb gave her a warm smile as Harmony began to wail.

"What's the matter, Pretty Girl?" Brooke asked as she took her daughter.

The little girl continued to cry and clutch at her right ear.

"She has a bit of an ear infection so she's been cranky lately."

"An ear infection? What? I…"

"Relax. It's okay, Brooke. You left the pediatrician's name and number by the phone so I took her in yesterday. They gave her some medicine and everything should clear up in a few days. Your friend, Gordon, dropped by and drove us downtown so I wouldn't have to have her out in the cold waiting for a taxi. Don't worry. Harmony is going to be fine…aren't you sweetheart?"

The baby seemed to calm a little but it was obvious her fussing was not over for the day. Brooke cradled her close.

"Deb, first of all, thank you but I hate this. I really do. God, I don't know what to do. I have a sick, fussy baby that I have spent almost zero time with the last few days and there is a man, who according to those papers on the table over there, is still my husband and he is unconscious in a freaking hospital fighting for his life. I'm torn but I can't be in two places at once."

"Brooke, calm down. First of all, you are only one person and if you don't slow it down, you're gonna find yourself in the bed over there next to him. If you want to go back to the hospital again, then that's fine but I really think you should get more sleep and food in your stomach. And if you want to stay here that's fine too although Harmony and I will be fine."

Sighing, Brooke decided that she would spend a little more time at the loft. She missed her daughter so spent the next couple of hours taking care of her. She bathed, fed, gave her medicine and finally put her down. When she was convinced all would be well, she gave Deb a quick hug and headed back to the hospital. On her way out the door she stopped. A thought popped into her mind, something that just might be able to help Lucas.

She made the short drive back to the hospital and made the familiar trek to the ICU. Rounding the corner to his room, she couldn't make herself go inside. Her mind rewound back to one of the last times she had seen Lucas. It was the day he had come to Greenwich to take Harmony out for the day. They had talked and he had apologized for everything from his affair to not believing her the night they thought she was missing. But too much had happened and it was too late for apologies and excuses. He had told her he loved her and that he feared she was slipping away. She had told him that she was already gone. Now he was the one slipping away…literally. The situation was very real and very frightening and Brooke didn't know if she could handle much more. She grabbed the wall for support, fearing she just might collapse then and there.

"Brooke."

Getting her breath she looked up to see Nathan and Haley practically running towards her.

"You okay?" Nathan questioned as Brooked nodded a "yes". "Where's Luke's room?"

She pointed and he scurried off after giving her an empathetic pat on the shoulders.

"Oh honey, we got here as soon as we could", Haley said, hugging her. "The boys are back at the loft with Deb and Harmony. Are you okay? What happened?"

"He's going to die", Brooke wept. "Haley, Lucas is going to die and it's all my fault."

She was falling apart literally losing it. The heavy emotion of the days passed were finally weighing in and it proved too much for Brooke to take.

"Come on, sweetie", Haley ushered her. "Let's go have a cup of coffee in the cafeteria and talk."

Brooke was too out of it to even protest. The hospital cafeteria was nearly empty much to the girls' relief. They were able to snag a small table secluded in a corner.

"So how is his condition?" Haley asked after she had finally convinced Brooke to have hot tea and soup.

"His vitals are good and the operation went as well as they could have expected. Basically it's game of wait and wait some more."

"God, why does Luke have to be so freaking stubborn? Why couldn't he have just taken that heart test?" Haley asked herself out loud.

"I know. Part of me is so angry with him…"

"He's going to be okay. He's strong and he's a fighter. He is going to make it through this and then we can take turns beating his ass for scaring the hell out of us."

"All night I sat up watching Lucas last night. And I kept thinking I'm the one who can't wake up. This has to be some sort of dream. Because if this isn't a dream it's got to be some sort of punishment."

"Punishment for what, Brooke?"

"For being selfish. Haley, I found the divorce papers on the floor where Luke was. I had already signed them and he was preparing to but then…well, it must have happened. His signature is unfinished which means we're still married. Right before everything became finalized, he and I had a talk about everything that's happened to us. It was our first real conversation that didn't include screaming, cursing, hitting or whining. He apologized for everything and even though it can't change things…I, well, I sort of believe him, you know? Like I know he was being sincere. But it doesn't change things, Hales. I know we still love each other but I can't be with him like that again. Definitely not now, maybe not ever. And even though he was prepared to move on, I know deep down all he really wanted was for us to be a real family again. That dream was forever crushed when he got those papers, Haley. The doctor said excessive stress can cause the HCM patients to go into cardiac arrest. What if I did this to him?"

"Brooke, sweetie, no. Don't do this to yourself. This is not your fault, okay? Lucas has a genetic heart disorder. Now he is my best friend, he always has been and always will be but I could pummel him for not taking that damned test earlier. I begged him. He knew better. He knew the risks. And as much as I love him and as much as I am praying with everything that I have and am that he makes a full recovery, Brooke I am so angry with him for basically doing this to himself. You wanting a divorce is not to blame for him being in this hospital. You are the one that found him and called 911 and you've been by his side almost every waking moment since. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"My mind agrees with you. I just wish my heart could see it that way. Hales, I've been doing a lot of thinking. Thinking about good times and the old Tree Hill days. Bonfires on the beach with you and Nathan and Peyton and Jake. God, we were so happy then. Life was simple and we were so in love. I…I can't even put into words how much I loved that boy. The things he did and said and the way he made me feel…nobody had ever treated me like that before. We used to lie in bed and I'd put my head on his chest and just listen to his heartbeat and it was the sweetest sound in the world. And he'd stroke my back and play with my hair and I'd look up into those blue eyes and see my whole future. I was so happy and my life was so complete and it was all because of him. He probably had no idea just what he'd done for me and I used to lie there and think of what I could do to make the rest of his life as perfect as he had made mine. How could I ever repay him for the love and the joy and the peace he brought to me. I…I just wanted to give him everything, you know? I guess I did a pretty crappy job, huh? What if I gave him death?"

The tears fell and Haley was there for comfort. It felt good for Brooke to let everything out that she had been holding in. She was tired of crying but that was one flood that needed to be released. Upon composing herself, she and Haley headed for the chapel, arm in arm.

"You know, I kind of understand where you're coming from, Brooke. I feel kind of guilty too."

"Why would you feel guilty?"

"Because I see all this destruction…two people I love very much who used to have everything and now they are just a couple of fractured, wounded, hurting, tortured souls. It kills me to see all the bad things that have happened to you and Lucas these past few months. Sometimes I feel like it's all my fault. Here I am with my wonderful husband and my perfect sons and beautiful house and successful career and all this money and other crap that I can't even enjoy because I feel like it was my big mouth that ruined it all for you and Lucas in the first place."

"That wasn't your fault, Haley. I never blamed you. What's done was already done and if you hadn't told me, I just would have found out a few days later from the tabloids. I…I'm glad you told. I know it wasn't easy for you but you did it because you're a good and honest person and because you love Lucas and me. I haven't always shown it but I respect you a lot, Haley. You have a wonderful but stressful life yet you handle it so well. You've always been able to balance the famous musician, the loving and perfect wife, and the incredible mommy that you are. At times I was a little envious I admit."

"Of me?" Haley laughed sincerely. "Are you kidding me? You're Brooke Davis Scott, head cheerleader, beauty queen, fashion icon, bubbly, happy, confident, sexy…gosh, you're everything. And you're the strongest person I know. Heck, you have to be for everything you've endured this past year. And no matter how bad it got, you always came up smelling like a rose. If it were me, I would have jumped off a bridge by now or at least committed myself to the nearest mental ward. But not you. Not my Tigger. You hold your head high and you keep on trucking on and you get through the bad times with grace and dignity. You were my idol back when we were in high school and you still are."

The sisters in law and love gave each other a small smile before entering the chapel. Haley immediately sank to her knees, head bowed, arms folded and began to pray at the altar. Brooke took a seat in the back pew, fidgeting with her hands.

"Hello? Are you there, God? It's me…Brooke Scott. I know lately I've only come to You when I want something and considering everything that has happened, that's been pretty often. This time is no exception but it's pretty important. It's not for me. It's for my daughter and for Haley and Karen and for Luke. Just…please help him, okay? I know I have no right to ask anything of You but please, please take care of him. We all love him very much and we're not ready to lose him just yet. So if You would, just make it all better. And all that other stuff I asked for before that was for me…well, never mind. I'd give up any and everything in the world if you just keep Harmony and Lucas safe. Take care of them before you take care of me. Okay? Um, thanks for listening. Amen."

She and Haley joined hands and walked back to Luke's room. They could barely see him or Nathan for the mess of flowers, balloons and stuffed animals.

"What's all this?"

"The fans", Nathan managed to smile. "Luke's got a lot of people out there pulling for him."

Brooke was touched by the overwhelming outpour of support.

"That's very sweet. Um, we'll get the names of everyone and make sure we get thank you notes out. We'll keep what we can and donate the flowers to the elderly patients here and the stuffed animals to the pediatric wing."

"Luke would like that", Nathan nodded.

"Where's Karen?"

"She took a cab back to the loft. Wanted to get a quick shower and check on the kids. She'll be back."

Brooke nodded and pulled up a chair next to the bed. Hours later, Haley had dozed off in a sleeping Nathan's arms on the small sofa by the door. Remembering here idea earlier, Brooke grabbed her bag and pulled out the blanket. It was what she had brought from home earlier. It was Harmony's blanket, soft to the touch and it smelled just like her. Gently Brooke rubbed the blanket across Luke's body and face. She pulled out a picture of father and daughter clowning around at Central Park.

"That's your daughter, Luke", she whispered. "Harmony needs you. Our little girl needs you to open your eyes. We all need you."

Sighing she carefully folded the blanket and placed it on his chest along with the picture. Silent tears fell as she rested her weary head on it and fell fast asleep.


	74. Who Was There To Hold Her?

**_Author's Note: Flashback sequences written in Italics..._**

"Hey, it's me, man. Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, okay? Never mind. Um, I just came by to see what's going on with you. Pey and me heard you were in a pretty bad way but I just couldn't believe that. So I just wanted to come see you for myself. They say it's pretty bad but I know you're going to be okay. You're just tired right now, that's all. So keep resting your eyes Luke and when you're ready to wake up, we'll all be here for you."

Brooke smiled as she watched Jake and Lucas from the doorway. It was still no change in his condition and their friends from Chicago had insisted on flying to New York to be with them.

"Brooke", Jake said as he noticed her and gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Is it alright? I mean, no one was here when I came up…"

"No, no it's fine. He's allowed visitors. His coaches came by and a few guys from the team. Usually Karen and I are here and Nathan and Haley too. Where are Peyton and Jenny?"

"We dropped Jenny off at the loft…"

"Daycare central, huh?" Brooke laughed out loud. "Poor Deb. Hope she knows what she got herself into. A pre teenager, an infant and two toddlers…wow."

"Deb actually seems to be having a good time. I guess anything is better than living with Dan Scott. Anyway, she has some reinforcement now. Your mom came down…and your little sister."

"Mom is here? And she brought Mikayla?"

Brooke was surprised yet happy that once again her usually absentee mother had made the effort to be there. Maybe it was the first step towards healing and rebuilding their relationship. Plus it had been years since she had seen her seven year old half sister.

Seconds later Peyton came walking in with several bags.

"Check it out, I dropped so much cash at the gift shop I think they're going to name it after me", she joked, kissing Brooke's cheek first then Jake's. "And I got something for you too, Brooke."

Brooke grinned as Peyton tossed her a king size Hershey candy bar.

"Well P. Sawyer, I appreciate you coming and it's nice that you want to do something but trust me, food is the last thing on my mind."

"That's not food, it's chocolate", Peyton winked. "Any change in his condition?"

"Same", Brooke sighed.

"How about you?"

"Me? I'm fine."

"Brooke, you're a woman of many talents and I'll say telling little white lies used to be one of them. Talk to me, kiddo."

"Pey, I'll be alright. Really. I'm just a little tired. I guess we all are."

"Want to take a break?"

"I can't. Between sneaking off to the cafeteria and trying to down that disgusting slop they call food, getting a quick shower and change of clothes, and seeing Harmony, I don't have much time for anything else. I don't like to leave him."

"Just a little walk around the block. Come on. It's cold as the dickens outside but a little fresh air might help. Come on. Jake will stay with Lucas."

Jake nodded and Brooke reluctantly agreed. The women walked the streets of New York making small talk and sometimes just enjoying the silence. A half hour later they returned. Brooke checked in on Lucas and slipped off to the chapel while Peyton and Jake stayed with him.

"Hey Diva", a small voice said from the doorway. "Shoulders said I might find you here. How's Judas?"

"No change really. Come in."

"Child, I don't know. The Gordon and church don't always mix…"

"It's a chapel and get your behind in here", Brooke smiled, reaching out for him.

He entered and sat beside her.

"How's my Diva?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. We are in the House of the Lord so now's the time to tell the truth. Shoot. Don't get me struck by no lightening up in here. I got enough sins of my own. I ain't trying to go to Hell for yours too."

"I'm scared because despite what the doctors and everybody say, I'm afraid Lucas won't wake up."

"Don't think like that. Judas is gonna be okay. I can feel it. He'll be awake and well back to his whining and begging in no time."

"It's hard, Gordie. He's lying in that bed absolutely helpless and there's nothing I can do about it."

"You've been there for him. You've been by his side all week. Just keep on keeping on. Whatever makes you feel better."

"I don't deserve to feel better. I mean, what good is it to go and there and talk to him if I'm not even sure he can hear it. I feel like I'm gonna lose it sometimes. The only thing keeping me together is the fact that I'm sure the last thing all you guys want to see is another Brooke Scott meltdown. You're my friends and my family and me crying and flipping out is the last thing you all need."

"Why don't you let us be the judge of all that? Child, ain't nobody perfect. We're all human. You're dealing with a whole lot now. Nobody's gonna fault you if you shed some tears."

"Thanks Gordie. I…I have to get back."

Gordon nodded as Brooke relieved Jake and Peyton who joined the growing vigil at the loft. She took her usual seat next to him as Gordon watched from the door. She remembered a time back in college when Lucas had forgotten her birthday. Not only had he forgotten her birthday, when a dozen roses were delivered with a card that read: _Happy 20th Birthday Cheery! Love, Me_, and Brooke bombarded him with hugs and kisses, he hadn't exactly right away admitted that he wasn't the sender. Then Brooke found out Peyton was and the shit had hit the fan when he had the nerve to walk into her plush white carpeted apartment with his muddy old sneakers…

"_5...6...7...8. No, no, noIt's feet together, apart, then clap."_

"_I'm really trying, Miss Brooke."_

"_Well try harder little Betty Sue because you're on in 12 hours."_

_Brooke cursed to herself. Why had she ever decided to take a job after school choreographing routines for the local junior high school cheering squad. Sure it was a pain trying to teach "2 left feet having, always with a runny nose, too overweight to do most of the moves, stage mom from hell having" Betty Sue Greaves but it was more than frustration this day. She was still utterly pissed at Luke. What a typical male dumb ass! How could he just forget her birthday? How could he not see why she was so angry? How could he take credit for something Peyton had done? _

"_Okay Betty Sue. I want you to go into a high kick then a diagonal. Got it?"_

_The little girl nodded and made an honest but comical attempt as her pot belly only allowed to kick to go so high._

"_That okay, Miss Brooke?"_

"_Betty Sue, that was perfect! Lovely", the young girl's stage mother beamed from the bleachers. "My, my I'd say you're the best one out there. Now give me Jazz fingers."_

_Brooke faked a smile. She had a Jazz finger in particular she'd love to give Betty Sue and her mother. It had been a hell of a day and one Brooke just wanted to be over. It didn't get any better when Lucas Scott walked in the gym with balloons, flowers and a stuffed animal._

"_Happy Birthday, Cheery. Um, sorry I forgot yesterday."_

_What a nerve!_

"_Yesterday was yesterday. Now you have 364 more days until the next one and believe me, I do plan on spending every one of those days refreshing your fading memory. Now as you can see, I am busy at work. Please take your tired presents and leave."_

_She went back to Betty Sue. Lucas was down but not defeated._

"_Brooke, I'm not leaving until you forgive me. Can we talk, please?"_

"_No! Now go to..h-e double hockey sticks! Leave me alone."_

"_Fine", he said. "Fine. You have forced my hand, Brooke. I really, really didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. Hit the lights, Betty Sue."_

_The chubby child grinned and wiped at her nose as she flipped a switch. All of a sudden the room went dark except for cheesy Christmas lights that spelled out "I Love Brooke Davis". Taking off his jacket and throwing it, Lucas, as off key as ever, burst out into song._

_**Imagine me and you, I do  
**_

_**I think about you day and night  
**_

_**It's only right  
**_

_**To think about the girl you love  
**_

_**And hold her tight  
**_

_**So happy together**_

"_Lucas, what the hell are you doing?" Brook asked through clenched teeth._

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
**_

_**For all my life  
**_

_**When you're with me  
**_

_**Baby the skies will be blue  
**_

_**For all my life**_

_When it was done, there he was on his knees, breathless to the standing ovation of ten 12 year old girls and their mothers. She couldn't contain the smile on her face as she hugged him. From that day on, that Turtles classic had been "their" special song…_

Brooke smiled as she fixed his covers and absently stroked his face. The words seem to roll off her tongue.

_**If I should call you up  
**_

_**Invest a dime  
**_

_**And you say you belong to me  
**_

_**And ease my mind  
**_

_**Imagine how the world could be  
**_

_**So very fine  
**_

_**So happy together**_

Brooke tried to curl up with the blanket on the hard, too small sofa. Gordon smiled as he took off his jacket and draped it over her before pulling up a chair to Lucas' bedside.

"Hey Judas. Me and you need to have a talk, homebiscuit. So I'm here because everything's screwed up. You know I don't exactly trust you with Diva and for good reason but it's only because I care about her so much. I guess you care about her too, huh? She's hurting right now. She needs you to open your eyes, Judas. She feels like she can't be forgiven. If she feels that way, then she'll never heal and you two will never be able to move on with the rest of your lives. Hell, I'm in the same boat. Fooling with y'all's crazy asses you had me, Shoulders and Miss Mary Mack playing ace detective. Now what kind of shit is that? Child, don't get me started up in here, up in here. But anyway. I'm sorry you have all these problems with your heart but it's not the end of the world. You get to take a break from basketball now and life in general even. That's just what you need, Judas. No pressure and expectations, just the time to reflect and get yourself together. Who knows? This may have been a blessing in disguise."

Lucas's fingers moved, slowly touching Gordon's arms.

"Child don't be trying that up in here. I ain't the one. You almost got one of my Jackie Chan moves. Shoot. Ain't you ever seen that movie Carrie? When homegirl's hand comes out of the ground at the end? Oh no. I'm thinking your cute little ass is half dead and you want to grab me. Child, I ain't the one. What? You trying to make me have a heart attack, too? You lucky it was me and not Shoulders. She makes a sudden move and you'll be laid up with worse than a bad heart."

"Water", Lucas whispered.

Gordon poured a cup from the pitcher near the bed.

"What? I got to hold it for you, too? Honestly, Judas. What is the matter with your arms?"

"Wh…what are you doing here?" Lucas managed after he took a sip of water.

"Child, it's a long story. Hold on. Let me get Diva."

Gordon gently shook Brooke awake.

"Gordon?"

"Someone wants to talk to you, Diva."

Brooke practically ran to the bed.

"Lucas? Wake up. Come on. Talk to me."

"…**_When you're with me  
_**

_**Baby the skies will be blue  
**_

_**For all my life…"**_

"You…you heard that?" she laughed.

"Thanks, Brooke", he nodded. "Thanks for being here."

Hours later after the doctors and nurses checked him out and assured Brooke, he would be fine for the night, she was finally able to drive back to the loft where, if she could kick the bodies out, she'd maybe have her own bed for the night. She was exhausted. She turned the key in the lock and Karen, asleep on the couch closest to the door, was awake instantly.

"Brooke! What…"

"It's okay", she smiled tiredly. "He's awake, Karen. Lucas woke up."

She hugged her mother in law and did a quick inventory of the apartment. Peyton, Jake and Jenny were sleeping on a pallet on the living room floor while Nathan and Haley and their boys were in one bedroom, Deb and Harmony in the other. Brooke tiptoed to her own room and turned on the light. In her bed was her mother, Mary, asleep and holding Brooke's half sister, Mikayla. They looked like two peaceful angels. Brooke just stared at them then it dawned on her. When she was seven Mary had never held her like that. No one had. Sitting on the bed beside them, careful not to wake anyone, she kissed Mary's cheek then Mikayla's. Then she put her head in her hands and cried.


	75. The Voice of Reason

Brooke folded the corners of the used but dry pamper and pitched it straight up and ahead to the diaper pail. It went in as perfect as one of her husband's famous free throws.

"If that's your free throw, it looks like crap. And uh, I hope it wasn't actual crap in that thing. Dirty diapers are a lethal weapon."

Brooke smiled at her brother in law.

"Careful, bud. You're sounding more and more like dear old Pops everyday."

"Score for you on the insult", he kidded.

"What are you doing here, Nate? I thought everyone was off at the hospital."

It had been over a week since Lucas had woken up and by all accounts he was recovering nicely.

"Yeah they are. Um, I just wanted to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"I heard about the divorce papers and that Luke didn't finish signing them before his heart attack. I guess that means you guys are still married, huh?"

"For now", Brooke shrugged as she continued to dress Harmony.

"I…I don't know what to say. In a way it's totally none of my business and I don't want to be like everybody else up in your face trying to tell you what to do when you're the one that's had to deal with all this…"

"Then don't, Nathan. Please. A little neutrality would be much appreciated here."

"I just want you to know, and I think you already do, that you and Harmony are the best thing that's ever happened to my brother. He's had a rough time with everything too and now this. He's only 26 years old and look at him. I'm just saying, the whole divorce deal is your choice but Lucas is going to need his daughter and me and you and all of us to help him through this ordeal. You and I both know, that it's far from over. This is just the beginning. Just don't…don't abandon him, Brooke. Not now."

"Okay", she said casually.

"Brooke, I'm being serious. I know you still love him and it's because of you getting him to the hospital so fast that he isn't dead. Look, I'm not trying to excuse what he did. He was wrong for cheating and he was wrong with the whole Dan/Felix/Mrs. Patterson or whatever the hell her name was, drama. He should have beleieved you and stuck up for you right away. We all should have. No one can apologize enough to you for everything you've been through. It kind of sucks but everything happens for a reason, I think. We can't always explain it. Peyton and Mary and Gordon figuring out what was going on? Maybe that was supposed to happen so Anna could tell the truth. You showing up at the loft when you did? Maybe that was supposwd to happen because you were supposed to save his life. And now with all this happening…I don't know. Maybe another sign. A sign that it's not over between you two."

"It is over, Nathan. Why doesn't anyone understand that? What's wrong is wrong and what is in the past we can't change. I'm just trying to pave the way to a bearable future…for everyone. I love your brother very much but I can't be with him just because he's sick and he almost died. It isn't fair to me or our child and it's not fair to Lucas. I won't do it."

"That's fine. Like I said, just don't turn your back completely. He loves you and he needs you. You and my niece are his whole world. Everything he is that is great or that he's ever done, well it's because of you. Life gave him a second chance, Brooke…maybe you should too. You should go see him. Let him hold his little girl. I think it would really lift his spirits. Let me take you to him."

Nathan extended his hand and Brooke took it. Together they traveled to the hospital and there were no words to describe the sheer look of happiness as Lucas saw and held his daughter for the first time in weeks.

"Hey Angel. How's my Princess, huh? Daddy missed you…"

Seeing her Daddy's face, the little girl instantly brightened and as always, it warmed Brooke's heart to see them like that. It warmed Nathan too. In many ways he and Lucas were just alike. Both battled inner demons courtesy of the Scott family gene. Both were forever connected by a ruthless, sinister and controlling entity that was supposed to be their father. Both excelled in and loved the game that had been instilled into their minds and drilled into their hearts since birth. Both had married women they loved more than anything. Both were doting fathers as well. Nathan loved his older brother and screw ups and all, he was bound and determined to protect and help him.

Pretty soon the crowd dwindled and it was just Nathan, Brooke and baby Harmony. The fewer amounts of people, the more uncomfortable Brooke felt. Although she had hoped and prayed for his recovery, she found it oddly easier to be around the unconscious man in lieu of having to make conversation with the awake one. _The important thing is to keep him calm. Don't upset him, _the doctor had warned them all. For Brooke it was all too fine of a line. She paced nervously around the room finally deciding to open the drapes while Nathan held Harmony so Lucas could have lunch.

"Have you ever seen the sky so blue?" he asked, seemingly out of the blue as his gaze fixated on the window. "I really love this city. New York is the best city in the world."

Brooke and Nathan exchanged bewildered glances.

"Yeah man. It's a nice day."

"They're all nice", Lucas said. "Uh, Brooke. When you come back by you could bring over the divorce papers. I never finished signing them."

"We don't have to talk about that right now", she offered.

"No, it's okay. We need to deal with it. Anything could happen so I really think we should take care of this."

"Nothing else is going to happen to you, dumb ass", Nathan prodded from his seat, trying to lighten the mood.

"It already has", Lucas replied wistfully.

"So, um, the doc says you might be getting out of here soon", Nathan said, changing the subject.

"Week or two if all goes well. They're gonna put me on that same cardiovascular rehabilitation stuff they did with Dan. When you're in town, how about a workout little brother?"

"You got it, dude."

"And pretty soon I'll be back to normal on the court kicking your ass again like usual. If you think you're gonna get a championship ring this year, think again, boy. The rematch is on", Lucas teased.

Nathan smiled awkwardly in agreement, his eyes never leaving Brooke's.

"I, um…I think we should go", Brooke spoke up. "It's almost time for your afternoon nap. Uh, have a good rest and we'll be back later."

"Okay", he nodded. "Um, thanks for coming and thanks for bringing the baby. I really needed to see her. I guess I'll see you guys after nap and bath time."

"Yeah and by the way, Gordon said he'd be happy to fill in on the sponge bath thing if your regular nurse isn't up to it", Nathan joked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he did. Believe it or not, almost dying really changed my outlook on life and it's made me appreciate everything. Even Gordon. Even though he calls me Judas, stares at my crotch and is basically all around mean to me. Tell him to drop by later although I'm totally good on the sponge bath thing. Really. His services will not be needed there…ever."

They shared a laugh and hugs good bye. Brooke was silent on the way to the parking lot, even as she loaded a sleeping Harmony into her car seat. The drive was quiet but tense and Brooke could feel Nathan's blue eyes boring a hole inside her.

"What Nathan?" she finally asked in a soft voice.

"You know what."

"Yeah I guess we both do but you may as well just say it."

"I can't believe you didn't tell him yet."

"The doctor said not to upset him. Geez, what am I supposed to do? Telling him that his basketball career is over forever will definitely upset him I think."

"Yeah but he deserves to know the truth. Hell, Brooke. It's not fair. The guy is lying there helpless not even knowing what's going on."

"I was talking to the doctor and he agreed he will tell him…"

"Nice way out, Brooke. Really. You can take the girl out of Tree Hill but you can't take the Tree Hill out of the girl, I guess. So you get to mosey on off in the sunset like a coward while a doctor, a virtual stranger, coldly and matter of factly tells my big brother that his dream, his career, the sport he loves, the one thing he has had in his life since he was old enough to even hold a ball, is gone."

"Nathan…"

"What? Don't 'Nathan' me. This is all on you, Brooke. He is my flesh and blood brother and I love the guy and I will be there for him no matter what. He is Haley's best friend. He's Karen's son. We will all be there for him, no questions asked. But you're still his wife and I'm not just talking about signatures on a stupid piece of paper. You need to be there, Brooke. He is going to need your support more than ever. You owe him that."

"Bullshit! Don't lay that guilt and try to play your games with me, Nathan or should I say Dan because that's who the hell you're starting to sound like."

"Sticks and stones, baby girl. Your tantrum and 'why me' farce isn't gonna work on me. Have you been through a lot? Hell yes. And I'm sorry for that, Brooke. I truly am. But that's life and it sucks and it dealt you a couple of shitty hands. So what? Deal with it. You have to roll with the punches sometimes and I know you're strong enough for that. I won't sit up here and act like Lucas walks on water because I am well aware of the mistakes he has made but you don't need to be throwing stones yourself, Brooke. I'm telling you like it is. You need to pull your head out of your ass, quite being selfish, quit making excuses, quit feeling sorry for yourself because you had to resign from your job and you have stalkarazzi camping out in your bushes. Oh well. You can bitch, pout, cry, whatever, I don't care but you need to be there for Luke. If not as a wife then as a friend and a human being. His whole world is about to be turned upside down in a way you could never imagine or understand. That game is in his blood, in his soul. It is him. And trust me, when it's snatched away, especially by something Dan passed on to him, he's going to be lost. Lost Brooke. Absolutely lost. Don't you see? That's why he couldn't take that test in the first place. Deep down he probably knew what the results were and he just couldn't face it. He could not face having that stripped from him. Besides that little girl sleeping in the backseat, what else does the man have left? Me? I took that test because I wasn't afraid of the answer. It would have sucked but need be, I would have and could have walked away from it all. Because at the end of the day I have Haley and her love and support and that means more to me than money, fame, or putting a damned ball through a hoop. Lucas used to have that with you but now it's gone. You're gone and all he has is the game. So if I sound like Dan, then fuck it but you will be there for him. You owe him that, Brooke."


	76. The Long Road Back

As usual the hospital room was filled with visitors and the normal crowd of well wishers. Pyeyton, Jake and Mary happily chatted and watched television while Lucas enjoyed shooting hoops with Jenny, Aidan and Mikayla from his bed with the Nerf ball and basket mounted on the door. It had been a present from the Knicks franchise. The mood was light and spirits were good as Nathan, Haley and Karen sat off to themselves in the corner, exchanging nervous glances every few minutes. Finally the moment they had been waiting for and dreading all at the same time came. The doctor entered the room and Peyton, Jake and Mary took the children to the cafeteria for a snack.

"What's up, Doc?" Lucas asked with a smile. "Want to play a little one on one?"

Haley cringed and looked down at the floor, not wanting anyone, especially Lucas, to see the tears brimming in her soft brown eyes.

"Maybe another time. Actually, Mr. Scott, we need to have a serious talk about your condition."

"Okay", Lucas shrugged.

"Are you comfortable with your mother, brother and sister in law present?"

"Sure. Anything you say to me, you can say in front of them. What's going on?"

The doctor went to shut the door behind him but the motion was stopped by a size 6 pointed toe, brown, genuine leather Steve Madden boot.

"Mrs. Scott…", the doctor said.

"Sorry I'm late", Brooke nodded.

Karen looked at her with a smile that seemed to say "thank you for doing the right thing" while Haley's tear filled eyes seemed to somewhat agree. Only Nathan was shooting her the death stare, his anger fueled by the fact she had even had to debate as to whether or not to show up.

"Mr. Scott, you have improved vastly since your admittance to this hospital and next Monday, which is four days away, I am prepared to sign your discharge form."

"Well that's the best news I've heard in a long time", Lucas grinned. "No offense, Doc but I've seen enough of this place."

"And as much as we've enjoyed having you, Mr. Scott, we don't want to see you back. We want you to keep healthy. Now your body has been through quite an ordeal and while you may be physically feeling better, there is a long, long road ahead to recovery. You are 26 years old and unfortunately this condition is something you will have to contend with for the rest of your life. I want to make sure that that is a long and relatively normal life."

"Okay."

"Recurring symptoms such as tightness in the chest, shortness of breath and physical pain can be treated with medication. I will prescribe a pill to be consumed orally twice a day, mid afternoon and before bed."

"Sounds good."

"You will need to see a cardiologist on a monthly basis so we can keep track of your progress and as soon as you're released, you can begin work with a physical therapist."

"So what are we talking about? Weights? Treadmill? What?"

"More like stretching and short walks…"

"Stretching and short walks?" Lucas laughed. "Come on, man. My grandmother does more than that. Look, I know what Dan went through when this happened to him and I understand what you're trying to do with me. I know I have to take it easy for a while. I also know that as much as it sucks, basketball is probably gonna be out for the rest of the season. I'm not looking forward to warming the bench for the next few months but I can handle it. Regardless I want to come back stronger than ever next year."

The loved ones could stare at the wall, the ceiling, the floor and even each other, just anywhere except the hopefulness etched on Lucas' face.

"Mr. Scott, I'm afraid you don't understand. The best and basically only treatment for you now is a radical lifestyle change. I'm sorry but that means no more basketball…ever."

Luke's blue eyes widened. The force of the doctor's words were the equivalent of physical force.

"You're joking, right? Right?"

His eyes looked over to each person in the room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott."

"You're sorry? Dude, you come in here and basically snatch my life away then tell me that you're sorry? No. No way. Fuck that and fuck you too! I'll sit out this season but next year I'm coming back."

"Mr. Scott, that isn't possible. Resuming your career is detrimental to your health. In a nutshell, it could kill you. I am trying to prevent another heart attack because next time son you might not be so lucky. If you'd like a second opinion, then that is your right but any and every physician you consult is just going to tell you the same thing. No doctor could ethically or legally give consent of medical clearance for you to return to the NBA."

Lucas looked absolutely stunned. He couldn't believe it. So much had already been ripped from him, partly due to his own doings and partly because of Dan. And now the one thing that was left, the one constant that had always been there, had callously been taken as well.

"I'm sorry, honey", Karen said, rubbing his knee.

"Yeah…everybody is sorry. Me too", he said bitterly.

"Luke, this is not the end of the world", Haley offered.

"Maybe not yours", he muttered under his breath.

"Luke…"

"Look, I appreciate everybody being here and trying to be nice but, um, I kind of want to be alone right now"

"Lucas…"

"Guys!" he said rather impatiently.

He was on the verge of seriously blowing a gasket. Advice, pity and a bunch of apologies were the last thing he needed. Nothing would make it better. Nothing would bring back his career. Nothing would restore the wonderful life he used to have.

"Okay, honey, we'll go", Karen said. "Give you your privacy and all. We'll be back soon and if you need anything, just call."

He nodded not making eye contact with anybody.

"One more thing, Mr. Scott", the doctor added. "I don't want to agitate you any further but there is something else that should be discussed concerning your post release care. In addition to therapy and meds and regular doctor's visits, it's best that you have someone with you round the clock, at least for the first few months. If you need assistance with making that decision, our staff here would be more than happy to help."

"That won't be necessary", Karen spoke up again. "I'll come up for a few months and help out with whatever you need."

"Mom, what about the café?"

"It's fine. I'll just shut it down for a while and…"

Lucas angrily banged his fist against the bed. Now he was some pitiful invalid who needed an on call babysitter. Although he financially provided Karen with anything she wanted and needed, the café had always been her dream. Even when her son became a multi millionaire, she had kept the small establishment going, refusing to close. Now she was willing to give all that up for him.

"Mom, dammitt, no!"

"Lucas, you're being ridiculous. It's not a big deal. You are my son."

"I am your 26 year old son. Mom, all my life you have sacrificed and put your life on hold for me. Not anymore. It's not right."

"Luke, you're being silly. You need me, you need someone. Why won't you let me help?"

"You could always hire a private nurse", Haley suggested.

"Oh yeah because hired help worked out so well for all of us the last time", Lucas laughed sarcastically. "We ended up with the psycho sitter from hell. What's next, Hales? Maybe this time I can press my luck and end up with Delores Claiborne. Screw that. No more strangers in my house."

Sighing, Nathan removed a folded piece of paper from his wallet and handed it over to his brother.

"Check that out, man. That is the contact information for one of the best physical therapists in the country. His office specializes in cases just like yours."

Lucas briefly scanned the paper.

"Bro, this guy is in Malibu."

"I know", Nathan said. "Look, I did some research and Haley and I talked it over and we want you to come out to California and live with us while you rehab."

Now he had been reduced to the pity and mercy of his well meaning brother and sister in law. Independent and proud to the end, Lucas would have rather had his bulls surgically removed rather than have to depend on Nathan and Haley like a helpless infant or elderly person.

"Hell no. Nate , I appreciate what you're trying to do but…"

"But what?" Haley interrupted. "No buts. Lucas Scott, you're being stubborn and as I recall your stubbornness and unwillingness to listen to anybody is what landed your butt in this hospital bed in the first place. Now everyone in this room loves you and wants to see you get better. You've already given us quite the scare and nobody wants to lose you. This place Nathan found has an ideal outpatient treatment program. It might not be able to bring back basketball but there are more important things than the NBA and your life happens to be on the top of that list. You might be ready to give up on yourself but we aren't ready to give up on you. Now stop brooding and snap out of this funk and start thinking realistically. Come to California, concentrate on getting and staying healthy, relax, and since you need someone around for the first few months, you can stay with Nathan and me. We'll take good care of you and Luke you know I would make you so comfortable. Besides, it'll give us the chance to spend more time together. I've missed you, buddy."

"I don't know", he sighed. "Thanks for the concern but this has all been a little much to swallow in a few minutes. That treatment center sounds okay or whatever but it is all the way in Malibu. I'm sure there are good doctors and specialists and places right here on the East Coast. Look, just…let me think about it, okay?"

He was visibly upset and frustrated and there was no sense in arguing with or pushing him.

"I'll go."

Everyone stopped and looked at where the small and barely audible voice had come from. To their surprise and hers as well, it was Brooke. She had spoken before she even realized what she was saying.

"What?"

"I said…I said I'll go with Lucas, I mean. If this place in California is the best, then that's where you need to be receiving your care. And if you feel bad about imposing on Nathan and Haley and the only thing stopping you from going is having a person living with you, then I'll go."

"No", Lucas shook his head. "Brooke, you don't have to."

"I know…but I want to."

"No you don't. You just feel bad. You feel obligated. That's not fair to you. You have your life and plenty of things going on and…"

"Luke, I left Sascha Naj and the only thing left to fill my days now is being a full time mother. You are still my friend and it wouldn't be a major inconvenience to help you out for a couple of months. Besides, having Harmony around might speed up your recovery."

He sighed as he was between a rock and a hard place. Taking up the offer of his estranged wife was the last thing he wanted to but what other options did he really have.

"What do you say, man?" Nathan asked.

"Fine", Lucas answered after a minute or two. "Whatever. It's not like I really have a choice in the matter anyway."

"You're welcome", Brooke rolled her eyes.

Though they had resided as "friends" for well over a year something told the both of them this new co existence would bring even more trouble. She looked over at Nathan who seemed both surprised and satisfied that she was doing the "right" and unselfish thing. It wasn't the best situation but it would have to make do.

"Then that's settled", the doctor said. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I will have the staff make arrangements for follow up medical care in California."

"Whatever you have to do, man", Lucas said, staring out the window.

"Mr. Scott, I know this is hard on you but believe me it's for the best. Son, you're looking at a long road back and that road is called the rest of your life."


	77. Remembering A Happy Place

It had been an exhausting few days. In less than a week, she had made the plans to move herself and her baby to California all in an attempt to help Lucas with his recovery. Brooke would miss the East and her home in Greenwich and her cozy little loft in the city. Now she was embarking on a whole new world. She and Lucas would be living together again and it would be up to her to help him with his needs. Be a friend, a parent, an encourager and a nurse all wrapped in one. At the same time, her first priority would remain Harmony. All this in a Malibu beach house not much bigger than the city loft. Only three bedrooms and two bathrooms and in her haste to take care of everything, Brooke had had to trust the decorating skills of her sister in law. No disrespect to Haley, as her own mansion was gorgeous, but the two women had very different styles. Brooke loved name brands and imports, the more lavish and expensive, the better. Haley's tastes were warm and simple and upon moving to Brentwood had joked that she could decorate her whole 9.5 million dollar home for less than a grand at the local Target. Brooke shuddered involuntarily at the thought. She wished she could have gotten a larger place and decked it out with expensive art and furniture. Unfortunately her funds were ten steps behind her brain and Haley had so graciously volunteered to finance the decorating. Brooke hadn't had the heart to ask Lucas. Not that she was at the poorhouse yet. Most of her own money had been spent doing things for the Connecticut home as well all the cash she had shelled out for attorney's fees. She still had a surplus of wealth left but certainly not enough to be comfortable forever. With her sudden loss of income it would be foolish to drain her account on anything not a necessity.

"So this is really it, huh?"

"Don't sound so sad", Brooke quipped.

"I am sad, hag", Gordon pouted, tossing a grand size Kit Kat bar at her that landed with a thud against her head.

"Ouch! Gordie, this has to be the biggest piece of candy I've ever seen. What the hell am I supposed to do with it?"

"Diva, it's supposed to be a bribe. You know, so you won't leave me."

"Diamonds and cash would have worked better", she joked.

"What? Candy worked for Michelle Pfeiffer in that Dangerous Minds movie."

"And I will miss you most of all, Scarecrow", Brooke grinned, hugging him.

"I still can't believe you're going."

"You think I'm making a mistake?"

"I don't know, Diva. Only time will tell, I guess. But if it's any consolation, you are doing the right thing and I'm proud of you."

Brooke stuck up her middle finger.

"Everyone is proud of me and everyone says I am doing the right thing so that's all I have to say about that."

"Touchy, touchy", Gordon laughed. "Well, I'm sure you'll be a regular Florence Nightingale and Suzy Homemaker and old Judas will appreciate your services. Shit, I'd get on his payroll if I were you."

"Don't even get me started. I will be on his payroll as soon as he signs the damned divorce papers. I know we're not supposed to push him or upset him but damn! I am five steps away from the Salvation Army 35 grand a month in alimony plus an additional 20 for child support doesn't sound too shabby right about now."

"Child, for that I'd forge his signature."

"It's more than that, though. We'll be living together again in a very small spaces and well let's say I have a feeling Mr. Scott won't exactly qualify for patient of the year. He has been moody and depressed and I have a feeling we might be butting heads sooner than later."

"Girl, don't pay no attention to Judas. You are doing the right thing but at the same time you're doing him a favour, too. Just slip some Nyquil in his drink if that fool starts tripping."

"God, I'm going to miss you. Promise you'll come visit?"

"No doubt. It's gonna be more drama and mess in that house than an ER episode during February sweeps. You know my nosy ass is like Aerosmith…I don't want to miss a thing! Whoo child!"

"I just pray to get through this. Let me make it the next few months, let us be able to get along and not kill each other, let him recover, please oh please let him sign the divorce papers then we both move on."

"It's gonna be hard on him. Not having ball, I mean."

"Tell me about it", she agreed.

"I feel sorry for him. What time is his press conference today?"

Brooke looked at her watch.

"A few minutes actually. ESPN is airing it live at 4."

It was the day Lucas Scott would announce to the world that he was leaving the NBA forever.

"You didn't want to go?"

"I don't think I could handle it."

"Well you better learn because I want to watch. Shoot what channel is ESPN again? Child, if it ain't Lifetime, MTV, Women's Entertainment or HBO after dark, you know I ain't with it."

"26", Brooke sighed as she settled down to watch.

Moments later they went live and Lucas sat with his former Knick coach, a trainer, a doctor and a lawyer.

"We go live to Radio City Music Hall where Lucas Scott is expected to give a statement concerning the problems with his health that almost killed him last month…"

Lucas began reading from the prepared statement.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, members of the media. Although I will not be answering any of your questions at this time, today I have come to announce that it is with great regret and sadness that I must leave the team I love, the New York Knicks, as well as the NBA franchise that has been so good to me over the years. I am officially retiring due to physical complications from a heart attack I suffered last month. I have a heart condition known as HCM. It's a mutation that causes the heart muscles to thicken. Eventually it stops the heart from pumping blood and that is what led to my cardiac arrest. Although I can be treated with therapy and medication to live a long and normal life, the condition is aggravated by extreme stress and physical activity thus making it impossible to continue playing the sport I love. I have thoroughly enjoyed my years in the NBA. I'd like to thank my coaches and trainers and all the guys I have played with and against out on that court. I'd like to thank my little brother, Nathan Scott, who in my absence now might actually have a shot at a championship", he joked. "Seriously though…much love and thanks to my family…my mother, Karen Rowe, my brother, my sister in law, Haley Scott, my little nephews, Aidan and Tristan Scott, my step mother, Deborah Scott and most of all my baby daughter, Harmony…"

"Thanks for the acknowledgement, asswipe", Brooke angrily mumbled.

"…I'd also like to thank my friends, too many to name but you know who you are. My agents and manager and publicist and of course the fans. You guys have loyally stuck by me ever since I began as a Tarheel over eight years ago. Thank you for your prayers, gifts, letters, well wishes and overall kindness. It helps more than you know. I also ask that you please give me as well as those close to me, a little privacy in the next few months as we attempt a new life with this ordeal as well as I began my cardio rehabilitation. Thank you all."

The reporters were in a frenzy yelling out question after question but true to his word, as soon as the statement was read, Lucas calmly left the press conference. Immediately Gordon began going on and on and on. He sat a few feet away but Brooke couldn't even hear him. Her mind had drifted elsewhere…

_He collapsed on the shiny hardwood floor of his new and beautiful but unfurnished loft. The sights and the sounds of the city reverberated from an open window a few feet away. New York City was a long way from Tree Hill, North Carolina. Now both would be home thanks to the Knicks hat still on his head following the first of several NBA draft parties. He had done it. Slowly but surely the mission was accomplished. From the River Court to the Ravens to the Tarheels and now he was finally a professional basketball player in the NBA. It all seemed to much for the broody, small town boy who had grown up buffing paint jobs in his uncle's fledgling auto body shop._

"_Well, if isn't the greatest thing that's happened to basketball since Michael Jordan", Brooke grinned as she emerged from the dark shadows. "Husband, guess who is the proudest and luckiest wife in all the world? I'll tell you, all signs definitely point to me."_

_In her hand was a bottle of champagne and two glasses. On her body was the new number 3 "Scott" Knicks jersey._

"_Brooke…where the hell did you get that?" Lucas laughed. "Babe, they won't be out for months."_

"_I have my ways. Now let's say we celebrate. Toast to new careers and a new life in a new city."_

_They clinked glasses and took a sip._

"_And to me being smart enough to marry the most beautiful woman in the world", Lucas smiled. "My incredibly sexy, talented, wonderful bride who by the way looks absolutely smoking in my new jersey. And uh, I can't wait to see what's underneath it."_

"_Nothing", she grinned seductively, pulling it up to expose the non existent panty line of her creamy and bare hip._

_Lucas licked his lips and gulped the rest of his drink, pulling her on top of him in one swift motion. _

"_My, my, my, Mr. Scott. Aren't we quite the little impatient horndog?" she laughed as she kissed him._

_He kissed her lips, neck, and shoulders before stopping. The lights were seeping in through the window just enough to cast an elegant glow across her face. Lucas tenderly removed a stray piece of hair that had fallen in her eyes._

"_I love you, Brooke. I mean that."_

"_I love you, too."_

"_I just want you to know that all my dreams have finally come true. Everything I wanted and imagined in life and it's here and now. The NBA was always a dream and now it's a dream come true. Thank you. As great at this moment is, it wouldn't nearly be as special without you."_

_She looked in his eyes and saw tears of hope, joy and sincerity. She was his future and he was her whole world._

"_I love you, number 3, Mr. Lucas Eugene Scott", she smiled._

"_I love you, too."_

"_Show me…", she whispered._

"Diva…diva, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? I mean, yeah."

"Damn, you've been off daydreaming a million miles away. Where have you been, La La Land? Welcome back, Kotter."

"I wasn't in La La Land, Gordie", she smiled fondly. "I just took a brief trip back to a time and place where things were perfect and wonderful."

"Your happy place, huh?"

"Yeah", she repeated. "My happy place."

A place now that existed only in sweet memories. A place she doubted she could ever return to again.


	78. No Matter What

**_Author's Note: Last update for at least a week. Please enjoy and review. Much more to come soon. Thanks..._**

Brooke sat and just washed the waves crashing in towards the sand. She had missed living next to the beach, she thought smiling as Harmony played with her toys on the large blanket Brooke had spread out for them. She loved nothing more than to be in the company of her favorite little person but something was missing. Brooke wanted and needed more. Sighing, she pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial.

"Come on, come on", she mumbled aloud. "Please pick up…"

"Hello?"

"Thank God!"

"Wow. That's not a reception I get everyday", Peyton laughed. "What's up? Tell me all about California."

"The good things or the bad things?"

"Uh oh. Okay, we'll start with the good stuff first."

"Let's see…okay, I managed to escape yet another brutal North East winter."

"No more runny noses or frozen toes. I'm in Chicago so I can sympathize and that's definitely a plus. Go on…"

"I missed the water. It's nice to open the front door and have sand instead of grass. Plus Harmony seems to like it, too."

"I've got the thermostat turned up as high as it will go, there are two space heaters going and right now I can't imagine a wardrobe consisting of anything other than flannel pajamas and thermal underwear. All this while you're probably on the beach in shorts as we speak. The beach rocks. What else?"

"Uh, unfortunately P. Sawyer, that's about it."

"Oh come on. Brooke, there has to be something else you like."

"Nope."

"Dude, you've been there like a day so far. It can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it can, Friend. Where would you like me to start?"

"Wherever you want, Brooke", Peyton chuckled, getting comfortable as she knew how lengthy Brooke's rants could sometimes be.

"First of all, this house. It is too freaking small. Everything is open and connected and did you know that my bedroom has no walk in closet?"

"No!" Peyton exclaimed, pretending to be horrified.

"And the walls are so paper thin, I don't even need a baby monitor to hear Harmony. The carpet is ugly and that's about the nicest thing I can say for that. Death row inmates have bigger bathroom space than I do and the most horrifying, hideous, treacherous, godawful, thing you could ever imagine is mounted to the living room wall. Guess. Oh God, you'll never guess."

"But I'm sure you're willing to tell me…"

"A moose head. I shit you not. There is this huge, ugly, tacky moose head, antlers and all just chilling above the mantle."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh out loud. She would have paid money to see the look on Brooke's face the first time she saw that thing.

"Is that all?"

"You think this is funny."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do and yeah that is all as far as the house is concerned. Gee, I shudder to think what else could be wrong with it. What the hell was Haley thinking? Wait, don't answer that. Let me guess, a cozy little warm and homey feeling romantic cottage. Uh! Excuse me while I barf. Anyway, not to mention I will be cramped up in here with Lucas for the next three months or so."

"It might not be that bad."

"Ha! You should have seen him on the plane the way over. Remember when we first noticed him in high school? Remember how broody he was? Well, I assure you that was nothing because he has turned the act of sulking and brooding into an art form. And on top of all that, I think he's mad at me which is totally ridiculous considering I did save his life and his ass come to think of it by moving out here. And now all I get is attitude. What a nerve!"

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke. What am I gonna do with you?"

"What am I gonna do with me and this miserable, pathetic existence called life?"

"Okay. A little advice. You don't have to take it to heart but this is what I would do if I were in your situation and who knows, it just might make the time pleasantly fly by."

"I'm listening…"

"Good. The house? Well it is what it is. And I'm sure it's not exactly a dump either. It's just not what Brooke Scott is used to."

"Hey. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you've become accustomed to the Ritz and penthouse suites and Tribecca lofts and Greenwich mansions. Maybe this little beach house isn't so bad. Sure it's small but it's not like you have to live there forever. And it is right on the beach and you said yourself that you love that. Just suck it up and try to make the best out of it."

"Fine", Brooke pouted. "As if I have a choice."

"And as far as Lucas goes…well, he is going through a rather tough time. One minute he is healthy as a horse and one of the number one pro ball players in the country. The next, he's having a heart attack and being told that he can never play the sport again. On top of that, look at all the stuff that happened with his crazy like a fox father and you two are going through a divorce. I hate to play devil's advocate but cut the guy some slack. He probably feels horrible right about now and he needs encouragement and support. That is one of the reasons you decided to stay with him so start encouraging and supporting."

"But you saw his little retirement press conference. He thanked everybody but me and the guy that sweeps out our gutters."

"Don't take the snub so personal. Maybe he just…forgot."

"Yeah right."

"What? It happens…"

"Whatever, Pey."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No."

"There you go. I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for it. But he's not a mind reader. Talk it out. I'm telling you, Brooke. You may not want to hear it but someone here has to take the high road or else it is going to be a very long and very miserable three months. Technically and legally you two are still married. Remember that little part about for better or worse?"

"Yeah and I also vaguely recall something about fidelity and honor as well."

"Brooke, don't go there. Drudging up old dirt and wounds from the past is not going to solve anything. You know what you have to do."

"Peyton Christine Sawyer soon to be Jagielski", Brooke whined.

"Be the bigger person, Brooke. He needs you. Make it a little easier on him and everybody."

Brooke dramatically huffed into the phone but she knew her friend was right. After hanging up, she scooped up her daughter and their belongings and headed back to the house. Putting Harmony in her swing, she took a deep breath before preparing to knock on Lucas's door. She was afraid of what might be on the other side. On the other side was a broken man. The doctor's words had hit Lucas like a square punch in the gut. Ever since finding out that Dan's condition was indeed genetic, those were the words he had never wanted to hear…not for himself or his brother. They were the invincible, dynamic and unstoppable Scott Brothers. As much as they had flirted with disaster, the reality of a career ending injury was something that happened to other athletes.

Brooke took a deep breath before entering the room. The door creaked open and she entered quietly, careful not to disturb him if he was napping due to the temporary medication prescribed just for pain. But he wasn't and no wonder drug for that matter would take away the new reality that was facing him. The words "never play ball again" repeated themselves over and over in his mind, a phrase he never thought he would and certainly never wanted to hear. He'd had dreams of retiring once he was on top and had truly accomplished every single goal he had set for himself in the NBA. He had wanted to enjoy more success and eventually after a few years play on the same team as his brother. He had wanted to do it for a few more years then retire and scout behind the scenes, never totally breaking away from the business he so loved. In that equation somehow, somewhere, Brooke had always been apart of that. He had pictured them married with lots of kids running around in a big country house in Tree Hill. Now all of it was gone. The entire dream was shattering before his very eyes.

"Hey you", she said. "Everything alright?"

"I'm fine", he mumbled, not looking at her.

"Look, I know you're upset and hurt and confused right now and I'm really sorry for all that Lucas. But you're gonna be okay. You're Lucas Scott and if anyone can get through this, then it's you."

"Brooke, look, I know you mean well and all and I really appreciate the thought but please. Don't patronize me."

"I'm not patronizing you. I just want to help. Let me…"

"Let you what Brooke? Huh? Kiss it and make it all better? Or better yet do you feel sorry enough for me to take me back and nurse me to health from my pathetic state?"

"That's not fair…"

"You're telling me. None of it's fair. Life's not fair. Losing you wasn't fair. Losing my career is not fair. Having the father from Hell isn't fair."

"Don't do this", she sighed. "I know you're hurt, I know you're angry. Luke, I don't care if we aren't together as a couple anymore. I love you and I'll always care about you. That's why I'm here. I will help you through anything."

"Brooke, please."

"I just want to help."

"I've been thinking maybe you and I here and the therapy and California…maybe none of it is a good idea. If you want to help, Brooke if you really want to help me, then you'll just quit feeling sorry for me, backoff and let me have my space."

"Fine", she said, pretending not to be hurt. "If that's the way you want it."

He nodded and she left him feeling sorry for himself until he eventually fell asleep. He slept for hours and it was well after midnight before he awakened. He eased out of bed and steadied himself. He looked over and the digital clock on the nightstand read 12:41 a.m. It seemed like the second his eyes had finally closed, he had been awakened by nature's call. He wasn't in pain but he felt weird. There was a strange pressure felt on his chest. Holding on to various pieces of furniture, he made his way to the bathroom with the speed of a 90 year old. He grunted as he felt his right leg weaken and all of a sudden there was nothing left to hang on to.

"Goddammitt!" he yelled as his leg gave out on him.

He hit the floor with a thud and cursed again as a stream of urine trickled down his leg.

"Lucas? You okay?" Brooke asked as she poked her head out of her bedroom.

"I'm fine. Brooke, don't come in here."

"I heard something hit the ground. Did you…"

She stopped as she saw him on the ground.

"God…Lucas, let me, let me help you."

"Just go away. I've got it."

But he didn't "have it". It was as if he couldn't get up.

"Luke…"

"No, Brooke!"

"What is going on?"

"I'm fine. My chest is a little tight that's all."

"Here. Pull up on my arms."

With a defeated grunt, Lucas had no choice. Once he was on his feet he held on to the wall as his wife grimaced with pain.

"Did I hurt your arms? You okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you? Is your chest okay? Do you want me to call a doctor?"

"I'm fine. I must have slipped on something. It was dark and everything. But anyway. I'll be okay. I'm just gonna clean this up. I'll be okay. Go on back to bed."

Brooke sighed and retreated back to her own room, watching with disdain from afar as she saw her husband struggle with the simplest of tasks. She knew in her heart that Luke's stubborn streak would never fully allow him to admit just how much help he really needed. For the first time she was glad she was there. He needed her. He would never admit it but he needed her. She bit her lip and decided she would be there for the long haul. No matter what.


	79. The Stepford Wife

**_Author's Note: I must credit Ann for the idea of this title as I had the chapter in mind but no idea what to call it. So once again, thanks for your brilliance, Miss Ann._**

**_Flashback scene written in Italics._**

Lucas carefully shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower for good measure. Dialing the number on his cell phone, he prayed she would pick up. On the third ring she did and he had never been so happy to hear her voice.

"Luke…you okay?"

"Hales, you have to help me."

"What happened? Are you alright? Are you…"

The fear was causing her voice to rise.

"No, no. I'm not sick or anything. I hate to ask but I really need your help. It...it's Brooke", Lucas whispered

"What's wrong with Brooke and why are you whispering?"

"Aliens have come and kidnapped Brooke and replaced her with one of those Stepford wives and I'm whispering because once she hears me, there is no escape."

"Lucas, what are you talking about?" Haley laughed.

"I don't mean to be a dick or sound ungrateful because I know she's just trying to help but Hales I don't think I can take it anymore. She cooks three meals a day and has me on a schedule like I'm a baby or something…"

"That's sweet."

"It would be if she weren't the world's worst cook. She fluffs my pillows and makes my bed…"

"Now what's wrong with that?" Haley asked.

"I'm still in the bed when she makes it."

Haley just giggled as she could only imagine what poor Lucas was going through even though Brooke meant well.

"You know Brooke probably better than anybody and you know whenever she takes on something, whether it's work or shopping for clothes or being a mom or in this case trying to take care of you, you know she dives in head first and gives 100 percent. That's just the Brooke Scott way."

"I know", he sighed. "And I used to think that was cute. Now it's just kind of annoying."

"Hey", Haley scolded, wishing she was an arm's length away so she could pop him in his ungrateful, stubborn, brooding head. "That's not fair, Luke. She's just trying to make you comfortable. This woman uprooted her whole life to move here for a few months to take care of you. Think about that next time she's 'annoying' you. Besides, I'm sure you're not the easiest 'patient' to deal with anyway."

"I know I must sound like a real asshole but you don't understand. This is so hard for me, Haley. I can't even put into words what this is like for me. I'm trying so hard to adjust to everything yet every time I turn around Brooke is there asking if I need anything or doing this and that for me."

"She's doing it out of the goodness of her heart and because she cares for you."

"She's doing it because 'it's the right thing to do' or so everyone says. It's pity and obligation and that's the last thing I need right now. Eventually I'm gonna get better and my body will heal and when that time comes, Brooke will be gone. In the end none of it even matters, Haley."

She took a deep breath. Haley truly understood both sides of the situation. It was hard on everyone.

"Try not to think of it like that. I know it's easier said than done but promise me that you'll bear with the situation. Don't give up, okay? I can't make it down today but I promise I'll be by first thing tomorrow and I'll have a talk with Brooke then. In the meantime just relax and concentrate on getting better and just be lucky that you have someone around willing to want to help you."

"I know Brooke just wants to help. I know you do too and Nathan and Mom and everybody. I do appreciate it but it makes everything worse when everyone treats me like a helpless invalid."

"Lucas, we don't…"

"Yes you do. I know you don't mean to but you all do. I see it in your eyes. And it hurts, Hales. It makes me feel a thousand times worse."

"I'm sorry", she said softly. "We just want you to be okay again. I want you to be healthy and happy."

"The only times I'm truly happy these days is when I'm sitting out on the beach holding my daughter and playing with my dog. That's when my mind is clear and I feel at peace. You know why? Because after everything that has happened, Pete and Harmony are the only two that don't look at me different. To Pete I'm still that same cool dude that feeds him and tosses the Frisbee every now and then and to Harmony, I'm still just Daddy. I look in their eyes and I don't see pity, I just see unconditional love."

Haley just nodded as she fought back tears.

"Okay. Um, I'll talk to Brooke when I see you guys, tomorrow. Okay? Um, hang in there, Lucas."

"Thanks, Hales", he sighed as he hung up.

Through the bathroom vent he could smell the aroma of burned food being prepared in the kitchen. He shook his head and smiled in spite of himself as he thought back to the first time Brooke ever burned one of his meals. It was his first birthday following their marriage. It all seemed so long ago but at the same time, it felt like it was just yesterday…

"_Hello, Husband", Brooke greeted cheerily as she opened the bedroom door._

_Lucas stretched and yawned before finally pulling himself to a sitting position and noticing the tray in her hands._

"_What's all this?" he asked._

"_This is your birthday present. I know, I know, you were expecting a Rolex or a new car or an Armani suit. Well that was the 'old' Brooke. You are now looking at the new and improved version of your wife. I wanted to do something different and from my heart so here is your breakfast in bed and here is your present", she chirped, setting the tray down and pulling a wrapped box from underneath the bed._

_Lucas forced a smile as he looked down at the tray and back up to the hopeful and happy grin plastered on his wife's face. The saying goes, "it's the thought that counts", but as much as Lucas appreciated the gesture, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly his bride had been thinking. The contents on the tray, which she had referred to as breakfast, looked like anything but. The bacon was burned to a crisp and the eggs actually looked green in color._

"_Eat up, babe! What do you think?"_

"_I, uh…I um, think this is very, very…nice. Um, I…wow. I think I'll start with the coffee."_

_Coffee. The coffee had to be safe. Lucas smiled as he raised the mug to his mouth and took a sip. It took everything he had not to spit out the bitter liquid which still contained the actual coffee grinds._

"_You okay? Is the coffee…"_

"_Coffee's great, babe", Lucas lied to spare his wife's feelings. "It was just, uh, a little hot. I'll set that right here and save that for later."_

"_How about some waffles?" she grinned._

"_Waffles? Um, sure…yum!"_

_Brooke cut a piece and fed it to her husband. The center of the waffle was still frozen._

"_How is it?"_

"_So…so good."_

_He spent the next half hour digesting what Brooke had worked so hard to prepare. After that day no one could ever say he didn't love his wife. Love was about the only thing that allowed him to munch green eggs and burned bacon._

"_Okay, Broody, time to open up your present. Wanna know what it is? I know you do."_

_Her enthusiasm was adorable and one of the reasons he loved her so much. He tore open the wrapper and saw what appeared to be a sweater._

"_I made it myself. I took a knitting class while you were at practice."_

_She pulled the sweater out and held it against him. The neck was a little large and the right arm was shorter than the left._

"_Sorry", she smiled, a little embarrassed. "I guess I messed it up."_

"_No you didn't", he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "It's perfect…just like you."_

Lucas sat on the bathroom floor, his thoughts a million miles away as the shower ran.

"Luke! Lucas!"

Brooke.

"Yeah?" he called out.

"You okay in there?"

"I'm fine."

"Dinner's ready!"

Lucas took a deep breath. Dinner was ready. He shuddered to think what that might be. Only one more day. Then Haley would come and save the day. Just one more day.


	80. What Would Haley Do?

Haley carefully parked the Infiniti convertible wondering what exactly she could say or do to make an impossible situation better or at least bearable. Once again she found herself in the dreaded yet increasingly familiar spot between Lucas and Brooke. Tapping her fingers against the steering wheel, she exhaled deeply before venturing out.

"Luke! Brooke! Anybody home? It's Hales!"

No one answered but the door was open so she took the liberty of letting herself in. The living room TV played softly and Haley smiled as she heard the unmistakable sound of wheels against the hard wood floors. She'd been through it twice already with her own boys so Haley was no stranger to the noise of a small child wheeling through the house in a baby walker. There was little Harmony, laughing and clapping her hands.

"Hello, Angel", Haley cooed as she picked up the little girl and kissed her. "Where are your Mommy and Daddy?"

She carried the child down the hall a little further and was not prepared to see the sight before her. There was Brooke, hair looking like a million bucks, make up impeccable, dressed in designer khaki Capri's, a black tank top straight off the Bloomingdales' rack and Marc Jacobs' heels. Around her body was an apron and around her head a black bandana. She was bent over the toilet, wrench in hand while her free hand was used to flip the pages of a book.

"Brooke, um…what is going on?" Haley asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Haley!" Brooke exclaimed. "Oh God. Girl, you scared me half to death. I didn't even hear you come in."

"The door was open so…"

"Never mind all that. It's good to see you. I would give you a hug but I'm all sweaty. Why don't you go have a seat in the living room and I'll be there in a bit and make you something to eat."

Lucas was right…the aliens had kidnapped Brooke.

"I'm not hungry. Brooke, what are you doing?"

"The toilet backed up so I'm fixing it", she shrugged.

"Why didn't you just call a plumber?"

"Nonsense. Who needs a plumber when I have this?" she asked, pointing to her copy of Household Plumbing for Dummies. "I can do it myself. It's not brain surgery, Hales."

The bedroom door behind Haley opened and Lucas peeked out, his eyes beseeching as his mouth whispered the words "please help". Obviously the situation was worse than she thought.

"Um, Brooke can we talk please? You and I."

"Okay but let me get to a stopping point. I can take a little break but I don't have much time because after I fix the toilet, I have to make lunch, clean the house and work on the garden."

"Garden?"

"Yeah, I figured this place could use some livening up and what better way to do it than flowers."

Haley nodded as Brooke followed her and Harmony back towards the front of the house where Haley placed the baby in her playpen.

"Brooke, we need to…"

Lucas walked from the back, nodding at the women as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

"Just getting some orange juice, Brooke."

"Hel-lo! That's why I'm here. You're gonna end up back in the hospital if you keep overdoing it, I swear. Now sit and let me get that", she said as she took over performing the simple task.

Lucas just shook his head and sighed at Haley as Brooke went on and on about the juice.

"I'm sorry, Haley. What were you saying?"

"I…uh, Brooke, I think…"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Please excuse me. That must be the delivery guy with the new vacuum cleaner."

"New vacuum?" Lucas asked. "What happened to the other one?"

"Oh. Um, last night it got kind of chilly so I decided to light a fire and then I wanted to put it out but it's not remote controlled like our ones in Greenwich so I actually had to use that thingy over there to rake over the hot coals and I guess a few of them sort of fell on the floor and I guess I didn't realize it right away and I guess when I started to vacuum, I kind of ran over the hot coals and they sort of blew up the vacuum cleaner."

Lucas looked at Haley who was trying to stifle a laugh imagining Brooke vacuuming and then blowing up the vacuum cleaner. Brooke just shrugged as she practically skipped to answer the door. She smiled as she signed for the package then tipped the delivery guy.

"That looks kind of small to be a vacuum cleaner", Lucas pointed out cautiously.

"Oh it's not. I guess that'll come tomorrow. This is even better. Want to know what it is? I'll tell you because I know you want to know. Look!" she said proudly as tore open the package.

"What's that?" Haley asked.

"Well Lucas, you gave us quite the scare so it started me thinking. If you have another attack, what can I do besides calling 911? I mean, what if that isn't enough? So I did some research on the computer and voila…here is your new portable heart defibrillator! What do you think?"

Lucas and Haley exchanged horrified glances. Neither one knew whether to laugh, cry or throw up as they imagined Brooke, in heels, shouting "stand clear" as she attempted to shock Lucas' heart. Brooke Scott. The same Brooke Scott who had destroyed a record five coffee makers within a month, nearly electrocuted herself with the blender and now had blown up the vacuum.

"Brooke, we need to talk. Now. You and me. Luke, watch the baby. We'll be right back", Haley said, dragging Brooke outside before she could protest.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Plumbing, cooking, babying Lucas, buying a heart defibrillator?"

"Well, I can't just let him die."

"You don't even know how to use the thing."

"I watch ER", Brooke scoffed.

"Brooke!"

"What? Haley, what am I doing wrong now? I pack up my kid and what is left of my pathetic life and zip across the country to nurse my ailing soon to be ex husband back to health. It's the right thing to do, a fact drilled into my head many times by you, your stain of a husband and everybody else. Now I'm here. And I'm doing my best. I cook, I clean, I fix things, I do things so Lucas will be comfortable and now I guess that's not enough."

"Sweetie, it's not that. You…well, you're doing a good job and I know it's all from the heart but you're making this harder than it has to be. Lucas needs someone in the house with him and he needs helps with a few everyday tasks but he's not a child or an invalid. And maybe we should stop making him feel like one", Haley said gently. "We can arrange for catered meals and a housekeeper to come in twice a week and anything else he needs."

"I…I was just trying to help", Brooke said, looking away.

"I know. We all know. It's just a difficult situation."

"I'm out here all alone, Haley. You don't know what that's like. Things are so different between Luke and me now. We don't talk like we used to. We can't. And I don't have any friends out here. It's just me and Harmony and Pete. Can you believe that?" Brooke bitterly laughed. "I have conversations pouring out my heart and deepest feelings to a ten month old and a dog."

"Brooke, that's not true…"

"Yes it is. You and Nathan have your own life and Peyton and Jake are busy in Chicago. I haven't talked to my New York friends in forever. You know, whenever I used to have a problem and I'd go to Gordon and I'd ask him for advice and you know what he would say? He'd say, 'Child, what would Jesus do?' I swear that was like his answer for everything. So when I found myself here in this crazy situation, I was feeling a little scared and a little confused. I look at everything Lucas and I have been through and it's all so unbelievable. Now this. I know he's not an invalid but I also know that physically, he still isn't at a hundred percent. He might try to pretend otherwise and maybe you guys don't see it but I am with him all day, everyday and I do. For more than eleven years I have watched that man in there physically and mentally be stronger than any human being I know. And now I see him weak and helpless and sick and it kills me because it's scary and I don't have all the answers. I just want to help him. I just want to do the right thing, whatever the hell that is. But I don't know what's left and what's right anymore. I don't have any of the answers and no one to give them to me. I don't know what Jesus would do but I thought about the next best thing. I asked myself, what would Haley do?"

Haley's brown eyes widened.

"What?"

"You always know what to do and what to say. People can be in the worst situation or the crappiest mood then talk to you and miraculously you can make it all better. I've always admired that. That's not me. I guess it's not in my nature to be nurturing or domesticated. But I see you and how you are and that's what I want to be because that's what Lucas needs right now. Maybe he always needed it. Who knows? Maybe if I had been more like you in the first place, he never would have slept with that girl in Sacramento."

"Brooke! No. Just stop it right there. You are doing a fine job and you're trying your best and that's all anyone can ask right now. Lucas is lucky to have you in his life…we all are. I appreciate the kind words and everything but it's so not true. I am not this perfect person you think I am. I have problems and fears just like you do, Brooke."

"Yeah? But you don't have a husband who betrayed you twice once by cheating on you, twice by turning his back on you and letting you get arrested for the supposed abandonment and neglect of your child. Now this is the same man I have to take care of for the next few months. So I don't expect you to relate to what I'm dealing with right now."

"What? You think my life is perfect? You think my marriage is perfect?"

"Yes. Or as close as perfect can get. Haley, Nathan adores you. You are like the best wife ever. You balance a successful career but at the same time, you're always there for your family. You gave him two beautiful sons. Emotionally, you have been his rock and support for the past ten years. You never miss a home basketball game, you travel with him whenever possible. You guys made a wonderful home. You two never argue over more than whether it's going to be oatmeal or omelets for breakfast. By all accounts your sex life is fabulous. You mop your own floors and scrub your own toilets and your house is so clean you could eat off the floor. Not to mention you're the best cook since Karen Rowe to come out of Tree Hill. You're the most hands on mommy I know. You drive the carpool for the little league soccer team, you're the Kindergarten class mother, and you're constantly baking cupcakes and cookies and brownies. You hands sew your kids' Halloween costumes for God's sake and on top of that they look better than anything you can buy in the store. And you always have time to read a story or sing a song and you can kiss any wound and make it all better. And if that isn't enough, you look absolutely gorgeous doing it all."

"Brooke, I love my life and it's great but nothing is perfect. And the grass is always greener on the other side. I am a normal human being just like you. In fact, I am probably the most insecure person you'll ever meet even if I don't always show it. Every single time Nathan walks out the door, I worry. I am terrified of the women he meets, women who are prettier or smarter or have better bodies."

"Has Nathan ever cheated on you?"

"I asked him once and he said no and that's enough for me."

"See?"

"I'm just saying. I know temptations exists alive and well…trust me."

"What are you saying?" Brooke joked. "You cheated on Nathan?"

Haley looked away embarrassed and Brooke's eyes widened.

"Haley James Scott!"

"Look, can I tell you a secret nobody else knows about me? There was a time when Nathan and I weren't doing too well. We were fighting a lot about everything. It was really hard. Aidan was still in diapers and my music career was at a bit of a standstill. Then I met this guy, Chris Keller. His band played one night at the Viper Room when Nathan and I went to this party. He was kind of a jerk to say the least but he was a talented jerk. He'd actually heard a song I recorded and wanted to work with me. I was flattered. This guy has connections and he has talent and more importantly, he believed in me. He believed in me at a time when it seemed like no one else did. I really needed that…more than I knew."

"So what happened?"

"We did some work in the studio together. Nathan hated it. Nathan hated him. Cocky, arrogant, handsome, Nathan Scott, the guy who had everything was threatened by a baby face wanna be grunge rocker, can you believe that one? For me it was always about the music but the more Chris and I hung out…I mean, it was nice to have this life outside of being Nathan Scott's wife and Aidan Scott's mother because for so long that's all I had been and in the process, I had lost Haley. I never had romantic feelings for Chris or anything but I did have these crazy images in my head of just running away from my 'perfect' life. I wanted to do something else and be someone else and live this awesome life partying on the road and basically having the freedom I never had when I was younger. Anyway, one day after a recording session, Chris told me loved me and tried to kiss me. His band was leaving that night on tour and he wanted me to come with him. I thought about it. For like a split second I actually contemplated running off with him. Then he tried to kiss me and all of a sudden reality smacked me in my face. I told him I never wanted to see him again and I left. I drove home as fast as I could and when I got there, there was my husband in the most foul mood because he's been ejected from the Utah Jazz/Laker game because of a technical. His dirty socks and underwear were all over the house I had just spent all day cleaning. Dishes were piling up in the sink and my son was running around in a poopy diaper I could smell from the door with spaghetti all over his mouth. You know what? That life I had been dying to leave never looked so good. I realized how blessed I was and I am happy, Brooke. This is my life and it's who I am. And that night, I lit candles and got dressed in the silk nightgown I wore on my honeymoon, the one where Nathan took my virginity and I laid my husband on our bed and I literally fucked his brains out. I realized that night just how much I had been taking everything for granted and I stopped before it was too late. That was the second greatest thing about that night. Know what the first was? That was also the night we made Tristan."

"Oh my God. Haley…"

"So long story short, I told you all that to teach you two different lessons. Number one…all that glitters isn't gold. Number two…you don't have to be Super Woman or Super Mom or Super Nurse or whatever the hell you're trying to be. Just be who you are and you've been for the past 26 years. The gold hearted, fun loving, happy go lucky, wonderful woman we all know and love. Sweetie, just be you. Be Brooke."

"I guess I have been a neurotic mess lately, huh?"

"You were just scared."

"I still want to help him. I still want to be there for him."

"Good. Do it. Be what he needs you to be and when. No more, no less."

Brooke looked at Haley and smiled as the two women embraced tightly.

"Thanks Hales. I needed that talk and I needed you."

"No problem, Tigger."

"Oh and one more thing. There's one more important lesson you didn't teach me today."

"What's that?"

"Never try to unclog a toilet in heels", she laughed.

"That was one I thought you'd get on your own", Haley grinned. "I don't know how you did it. You looked hot but I don't know how you did it."

"Yeah", Brooke smiled as she hugged her sister in law again. "If my Gordie could see me now."


	81. Taking What You Can Get

"Yes...no...wait...hey...whatever you do, don't put me on hold...damn!"

With little success, Lucas was on the line with his newly appointed California based doctor's office. He had some questions about the temporary painkillers and other details of his impending rehabilitation schedule but it was damned near impossible to get through to anyone other than voice mail or the receptionist that sounded like she was 12. Sitting on hold for the umpteenth time was one of the most frustrating aspects for him. The whole thing was stupid anyway, from the meds to the phone calls even up to the actual rehab itself.

"Luke, can I get you something to eat?"

Lucas had no idea what Haley had said to Brooke, but whatever it was, he was eternally grateful as it had made a world of difference. She was still helpful and considerate but had calmed down considerably from her former obsessive compulsive behavior. Haley had cooked enough food to last them for days and afterwards had arranged for meals to be catered. It was agreed Brooke would take care of the lighter day to day household chores but leave the big stuff, like plumbing duty, to the professionals. And Lucas could sleep a little easier knowing the heart defibrillator was safely tucked away in a locked closet.

Even though things had seemingly gotten better with Brooke, it did much to change the way Lucas was feeling. There were still bouts of dizzy spells, headaches and pain and tightness in his chest. He often felt weak or tired, sometimes so much that it was difficult to play with Harmony or Pete. He resented that, being half the man he once was. And even though he appreciated Brooke, he resented her presence sometimes as well. It was just another reminder of his shortcomings.

"No, I can do it myself."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm already up and I know you were having one of those headaches earlier. I don't mind heating up something for you."

"Brooke, it's cool, okay? I am fully capable of fixing my own meals."

"Whatever", she mumbled, a little miffed at his snippiness. "I was just trying to help."

"Well don't. You don't have to be so helpful all the time", he snapped.

Ouch! His words stung but she was determined not to let it show. The best way to handle the new situation with Lucas was to match fire with fire.

Brooke opened the fridge and pulled out a tray. She carefully arranged perfect slices of deli meat that Haley had cut onto half slices of toasted wheat bread. Getting some garden salad and a glass of the fresh lemonade Haley had also prepared for them, she was ready to eat, setting aside strained pears for Harmony when the little girl awoke from her nap. Brooke almost choked on her turkey sandwich as she watched Lucas uncomfortably shift his weight, trying to maintain a standing position while he threw a quick snack together. It obviously wasn't working out and it served him and his ridiculous male pride right she thought as she smiled.

"Hhhhhmmm, tuna on Ritz crackers. Looks...interesting", she smirked.

"Well I'm sure it tastes better than yours", he lied, trying not to drool too much over her luscious looking sandwich.

"Whatever you say. But you're welcome to what I have. Tuna, chicken salad, turkey, ham...all that's in the refrigerator. There's other stuff too if you want me to heat up something."

"I'm fine I said. Geez, just lay off."

Brooke had had it.

"Okay. What's your problem, Luke? I've been nothing but nice to you since we got here. I've been courteous, respectful, helpful, friendly and so far, when you're not ignoring me, I get nothing but attitude. What gives?"

Lucas sighed as he bit into his cracker and took a sip of water. Damn that lemonade looked refreshing.

"Look, it's not you, okay? I do appreciate you coming out here. I know it's not easy for you. If any of this were under different circumstances, then I'm sure everything would be different. But it's not, Brooke. My mom and the doctors and my brother are all desperate to prove some point that I'm helpless and need a 24 hour nurse/babysitter/housekeeper and that's crazy. You're wasting your time."

"Is that what this is?"

"Yes. I can do things for myself. They need to quit treating me like I'm an invalid."

"Then maybe you should quit acting like one."

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow. "Brooke, you don't even get it."

"Maybe that's true but that's only because you don't give me the chance to get it. Since this has happened, all I ever see you do is pout and have a sucky 'the world owes me' attitude. You're lazy, you complain, you never get up before noon and you expect to one day just roll out of that bed and bingo bango poof, your heart condition is gonna be gone."

"I am not having this conversation with you. You don't know anything about how I'm feeling and what I'm going through right now, okay? And I appreciate you helping and staying here or whatever but that's where it ends. I don't need Brooke Scott's Psychology 101."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"But we may as well at least try to get along. I mean, I'm not going anywhere and you're not going anywhere. Besides, it'll make the time go by faster and who knows, we might even one day, God forbid, become friends again."

"Brooke, we are friends."

"But maybe we should be friends. Get what I'm saying?"

He did and simply nodded at her, quickly looking away.

"We used to have fun together? Remember? God, I know it seems like a hundred years ago. Hey, do you remember the night of senior prom when Tim and Nathan stole the keys to the beach house? We had that wild party and Dan and Deb and Whitey and half the cops in Tree Hill showed up. I was scared shitless and no one was saying a thing and one of the officers asked Nathan if any of us had been drinking and no sooner than he could lie and say, 'no sir', poor Haley puked all over Dan's shoes."

Lucas did remember. Often memories of the good times would sneak into the back of his mind. A tiny grin made its way to his lips before he could stop it. It was his first real smile in a long time.

"Oh God! What is that? Could it be a grin I see? Is Lucas Eugene Scott, the original brooder, actually smiling?"

"Maybe", he answered, trying in vain to hide the saucy grin forming across his lips. "But don't get used to it or anything."

"I'll try not to. Here, why don't you have a sandwich?"

Lucas licked his lips. The delicate, pink ham looked so appetizing on toasted wheat with the crust cut off just like he liked it.

"If you insist, then I guess I'll try it. Wouldn't want to hurt your feelings or anything seeing that you're so sensitive and all."

"Sure", she laughed knowingly. "We wouldn't want that now, would we? That would be pretty cold, even for you, Scott."

Lucas smiled another real smile. When it wasn't terribly awkward and when he wasn't in a foul and depressed stupor, having Brooke's company around didn't seem so bad after all. For one minute, one brief minute, everything was okay again. Then he moved and felt the sharp and shooting pain, biting his lip in the few seconds it took to catch his breath. That was reality or at least his new one. He wasn't the same Lucas Scott as before. He couldn't be happy and relaxed and optimistic all the time. The injury as well as the divorce with Brooke had changed him forever. Like a deadly parasite, it was as if the very life had been sucked out of him.

The shrill screams of their daughter interrupted the silence. It was Brooke who went to get the little girl from her room. Harmony was fresh from an early afternoon nap and along with a little lunch, was eager for the attention of her mother and father.

"Can I feed her?" Lucas asked before Brooke could put her down in her high chair.

"Sure", she smiled.

From the minute Harmony had been born, Lucas had always been content to rock her to sleep or feed her or change diapers. Brooke placed the child in her daddy's arms and instantly her little face lit up. She smiled and put her small hands on Luke's mouth. Both mother and daughter giggled as Lucas pretended to bite them. A few seconds later, Brooke handed Lucas the spoon and pears.

"Okay Harmony are you gonna be good or does Daddy have to do the whole 'airplane' deal just to get you to eat?" Lucas asked his daughter.

"Da-da", the little girl responded.

Lucas dropped the spoon as he and Brooke looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"I…I heard", Brooke grinned as happy tears formed in her eyes.

Their daughter had spoken their first word and the parents were in awe. Brooke ran to get the video camera, firing it up as the two prodded and practically begged the ten month old to say something else. It was to no avail as Harmony was apparently camera shy and more interested in sticking her hands in the pears and smearing them all over her father's face.

"It's no use", Brooke sighed as she turned off the camera.

"Yeah but who cares, right? At least we got to hear her. Maybe we'll get her second word on film or something."

Brooke shrugged and returned the camera to its rightful place before heading back to the kitchen area. She sat and finished her lunch while Lucas played with and fed Harmony.

"Well, I'm gonna go out and walk the dog", he said as he stood, handing their daughter back over to Brooke. "I guess I'll see you around. Thanks for the ham sandwich. It wasn't half bad."

"Thanks, I think", Brooke joked. "I'll take that as a compliment anyway even though I just pulled stuff out of Haley's neatly assembled Ziploc baggies."

He placed a kiss on Harmony's cheek.

"Da-da."

"Brooke, she said it again!"

"I heard her", Brooke smiled. "Of course she'd wait until I put the camera back up."

"She's got a stubborn streak."

"You think? Gee, I wonder where she got that one came from."

Lucas gave a sheepish shrug and she nodded and smiled, watching him disappear outside with the dog. His moods were day to day but at least they had made some sort of progress. He had actually smiled for once and been genuinely nice to her. Still it seemed just when she was on the verge of breaking through, something had made him pull back. That had been the case for the past year. Whenever they seemed to actually be getting somewhere, something would happen to cause one of them to take a cautious step backwards. Now it was like he couldn't open up, couldn't relax long enough for that wall to be broken down. In more ways than one, Brooke could identify with that herself but she would gladly take what she could get.


	82. Back In The Spirit Of Life

**_Author's Note: Flashback sequences written in Italics..._**

Brooke looked on as little Harmony squealed with delight as Brooke let her tiny legs dangle in the shallow end of the beach. The child, looking adorable in a pink bathing suit and matching sun hat, loved to play and splash in the waves. Those were the times when Brooke felt most serene and in control. When she could be free and one with the ocean as she held her little girl.

Lucas emerged from the house, just standing on the steps as he watched his wife and daughter frolicking in the sea. It warmed him all over. After ten months, sometimes it was hard to believe that he was actually a father. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how much she had grown. Most of all, he couldn't believe how much he loved her. He never knew that he could feel so strongly and unselfishly for another human being. He wanted to give her everything and be everything for her. He wanted to be the father he never had. Although he never in a million years could have imagined just what his daughter would mean to him, he remembered the exact day when he first realized he wanted her in his life…

_He harbored much love, respect and passion for the game. He always had, ever since he was a boy. Playing professionally had been a dream come true and he often referred to the NBA as "the other love of his life", only coming in second to his wife, Brooke. Yet another season was over and although it had ended for the Knicks just days prior, he was already itching to get back on the court. Nathan had said to him once, "Bro, there is no such thing as not being on the court. If you're not on the court playing ball, you're then getting ready to go on the court and play ball". It was painfully obvious that that kind of mentality had been instilled inside Nathan by Dan from a very early age but in his own heart, Lucas felt that there was truth to that sort of sentiment. One season had barely ended and already he was anxiously planning for and looking forward to another one._

"_Heads up", Nathan warned to his older brother as he tossed a football in their private pool at the Westin Resort and Spa hotel in Cancun, Mexico._

_Lucas caught the pass just in time._

"_I got it, little bro. You're playing with the Tree Hill Middle School 6th grade Jr. Football League MVP, you know."_

"_How could I forget?" Nathan asked with a laugh. "You only tell me every time we hang out and start tossing the ball around. I don't know. You're looking a little distracted today. Worried about our wives who are out right now doing the dangerous 's' word with our credit cards?"_

"_You mean shopping and spending all our money? Unfortunately Brooke has made that into an art form and in the process she has managed totrain me. I'm actuallygetting kind of used to it although I'll never admit it to anyone else. Anyway, I'm just thinking about next season."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because we are in a kick ass hotel on the white, sandy beaches of Cancun, living it up on our extended vacations with our incredibly sexy wives. That's why", Nathan grinned, catching another pass._

"_I know but I'm just excited about next season. I can't wait. Man, there is nothing like coming out from that locker room at the Garden and having thousands of people scream for you while you do what you love. There is no bigger rush. Isn't that how you feel when you're out there?"_

"_Of course", Nathan shrugged. "The fans and the fame and the money…it's great. I guess that's what I worked for my whole life to get where we are today. Dad always said there was nothing more important but he was wrong, Luke. I knew that the moment I fell in love with Haley."_

"_Don't get me wrong. I love Brooke to death and our marriage will always come first but basketball…it's weird. I can't describe how it makes me feel or how much I love it but I really do. Hell, Brooke and that ball are about the only constant things I've had in my life."_

"_I know but remember, it's just a job, dude. Yeah we love it and it's way different than your average nine to five but it's still just a job."_

"_I remember the first basket I ever scored as a pro. It was a 22 footer three point shot against the New Orleans Hornets. That was the best night of my life. But I guess I don't have to tell you that. How many moments have you had like that in your career? Remember that game winning three you hit from half court against the Clippers? That got you guys into the playoffs. That was your rookie season, man. That had to be like the greatest night of your life."_

"_One of", Nathan answered honestly. "It's up there with scoring 63 points the last game I ever played for Whitey and the sophomore year at UNC when you and I won the co MVP trophy and of course my wedding night with Hales. But you know what the best night of my life was? When Aidan was born."_

"_That little nephew of mine is pretty cool", Lucas smiled. "It's hard to believe sometimes. Feels like yesterday we were back in high school without a care in the world and now we're both in the NBA and both married and you're a dad now. Too weird, bro. Did you ever think it would be like this?"_

"_No. I love L.A. and I love being a Laker and I really love being married to Haley. Everything just sort of fell into place at the right time. She was happy pursuing the music thing and I thought everything was perfect and one night she just told me that she wanted to have a baby. It was out of the blue and I was tired coming off the road from aseven game trip and nursing a sprained ankle. You know how sometimes you come off the road and you're fucking exhausted and all you want to do is sleep?"_

"_Hell yeah", Lucas grinned._

"_And when that happens, what doesthe wife want to do?"_

"_Talk", they both laughed in unison._

"_Anyway, I just wanted to sleep and Hales gives me this big spill about starting a family and having babies and all I hear is blah, blah, blah. So I finally go to bed and the next morning she serves me breakfast in bed then we spend the weekend sailing in San Francisco and we make love for like three days straight. So I have another road trip and I come home and I see her getting dressed after a shower and I noticed she didn't have that patch thing on her hip anymore. Dude, I feel the panic creeping up in me so I casually ask her about it and she says she stopped using birth control the night 'we' decided to try to have kids."_

"_The night you were just blowing smoke up her ass and telling her what she wanted to hear so she would shut up and let you sleep", Lucas chuckled._

"_Exactly. You know how women are and you especially know how sensitive Hales is. I couldn't exactly go back and renig on something as important as children. So I did what any other guy in my position would do. I just prayed that I wouldn't knock her up. Lo and behold, the next month, dude. The very next month her period is late. She's excited meanwhile I'm feeling like I got run over by a freight train. Finally we take the test and I am silently begging God for there not to be two little pink lines but of course they were. So that was it. 'We' were pregnant all of a sudden. At first it wasn't really real to me, then I started seeing her body change. Then there were the ultrasounds and I felt him moving inside her. It was sort of cool. By delivery time, I was more excited than Haley. And she was in labor and pain for hours and finally this wrinkly, wet, squawking little thing comes out and they put him in my arms and I looked at him and I can't even explain it, bro. I've never felt like that. I just knew at that moment that he was my son and that I'd love him and protect him with my life and that his safety and health and happiness…well, nothing elsemeant more. I still spend hours just feeding him and watching him sleep. I don't even mind the diaper duty. I just can't explain how it is. And I think about the bond that I have with Aidan and it makes me wonder what the hell happened with Dad and us. But there's nothing like it. It's the best feeling in the world, better than any amount of money or any dumb game, I can tell you that much."_

_Lucas listened as he studied his younger brother's face and mannerisms. The sincerity in his eyes and the love in his voice were plain to see. Aidan had been a surprise and not one Nathan particularly wanted but the little boy had changed his life and now was the best part of it. It made Lucas think about all the recent conversations he and Brooke had had. It made him think about how good she was with their nephew or how she would stop strangers on the street just to play with their babies in the strollers. Maybe Nathan had a point…_

_Lucas could hardly wait for the elevator to reach the top floor. He felt like sprinting to their hotel suite. When he arrived, there she was on the bed in a blue bikini reading the latest edition of Cosmopolitan. She looked gorgeous, he thought as he hopped on the bed with her._

"_What's up with you, Broody?" she asked, not bothering to look up from her article._

"_Let's do it, Brooke", he blurted._

"_We did it this morning…twice."_

"_Not that", he said, taking the magazine away. "I mean we'll have to do it in order to do it but…"_

"_Lucas, you're losing me, babe. I think you and your brother were outin the sun just a little too long. Now what are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about a baby. I want to have one with you…now. I don't mean right now like tomorrow but we can start trying. I'm ready, Brooke."_

_Tears filled her eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She could hardly believe her ears._

"_Lucas, are you serious? I thought you said we should wait a couple of years…"_

"_I know what I said but maybe I was wrong. I mean, why wait? We're young and healthy. We can certainly afford a kid and I know we could make time for it. Brooke, all that stuff I said before was because I was scared. Scared of change, scared of what a new addition might do to us as a couple, scared of what kind of father I might be. But I'm not scared anymore. I love you and I want us to be happy together and all of a sudden the thought of a few rugrats running around doesn't sound so bad. So what do you say?"_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_I'm serious. Tell me what you think, Cheery."_

"_I think...I think that I am so happy I'm about to explode right now. And I think you are going to make the most excellent father ever. And I also think that I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I mean that. I love you, Luke."_

_He smiled and kissed her tears hugging her smaller body close to him. He felt complete and at peace. That's what Brooke had done for his life. He loved her and when he looked into her eyes, all doubts were erased. He saw his future…their future._

He couldn't help but smile as he walked over towards them.

"Peyton called", he said. "She said thanks for the tickets to the Keane concert for her birthday and that she and Jake had a blast. I told her you'd call her back when you put Harmony down for a nap."

"I knew she would love those tickets. It was either that or Modest Mouse."

"What do you know about Keane and Modest Mouse?" Lucas grinned.

"Plenty", she scoffed. "I for one happen to listen to their music."

"What are you trying to do? Give me another heart attack?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that this is a huge contrast from the girl I met years ago back in Tree Hill. When we were teens you always used to yell at Peyton and me about our 'creepy little alternative bands', as you liked to call them. You've always been more mainstream, I guess. You're usually into the commercial stuff, whatever is hot at the moment. Usher, Madonna…"

"I like different kinds of music. I always have or did you forget the Pearl Jam concert freshman year of college?"

"Man, I had forgotten that. That was a good time. Pey and me were Eddie Vedder freaks and we practically had todrag you and Jake to that concert."

"You did not drag us and Jake and I had fun, or at least I did."

"Yeah right. Brooke, you complained the entire time especially when Peyton's car broke down."

"Yeah because you guys didn't want to wait for the tow truck."

"Because the tow truck would have made us miss the concert. So we had to improvise."

"Improvise?" Brooke laughed. "Lucas, we hitchhiked!"

"It was Eddie Vedder for God's sake. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Then we get all the way to the concert and Peyton realized she had left the tickets back in her car which was what? 150 miles back on the side of the road? You were so mad at her."

"Not as mad as she was at herself. And then if it couldn't get worse, it decided to rain cats and dogs. Thank goodness we ran into that scalper dude."

"Thank goodness he didn't jip us because if he had we all would have been royally screwed. We gave him all our money."

"But it was worth it in the end", Lucas recalled fondly. "Third row seats. I remember you started crying when they sang Jeremy."

"I did, didn't I? It was just kind of cool, you know? Seems like we had to go to hell and back to get there and then we made it and it turned out okay and it was just kind of nice, I guess. Gosh, I haven't been to a concert in like ages. That's what I'm gonna do when this is all over. I am going to go to a really cool concert and just rock out in the front row. Take away all the stress of the last few months. I think I'll need it after putting up with you", she teased.

"You know you like it. You know you love being stuck with me in a small, cramped little beach house with a horrendous moose head on the wall", Lucas laughed.

"What have I told you before? I'm not one of your little fans."

"I've received hundreds of offers in the mail from fans who said they'd be willing to help if I needed it. I'm sure they wouldn't mind the moose head."

"I believe that", she grinned. "You and Nathan have had 'fans' ever since we were in high school. People were just drawn to you. I never really understood what that was like. When we first moved to New York we couldn't even take a walk on the street without you getting mobbed. To me, you've always been just Luke. You were always down to earth and easy going and normal yet to the world you're some sort of icon."

The smile on Luke's face faded to a thoughtful look as he carefully pondered his response.

"I don't know, it's weird, Brooke. I am a regular guy. I eat, shit, and bleed like every other human being. When I see fans and girls and stuff falling all over me and crying...it's like they want to know me. You know? They send me gifts and they pay ridiculous amounts of money to wear jerseys and shoes with my name on them. That's so strange to me the way they act sometimes. Like I loved Pearl Jam growing up and if I'd ever met Eddie Vedder I probably would have cried or passed out like a little bitch. I would have flipped out. Then I have people who feel the same way about me. It's weird and strange and surreal and crazy but totally wonderful at the same time. There's nothing like it. I love the fans. You've got your weirdoes out there and stuff but for the most part everyone is really sweet and genuine. That support system has always meant everything to Nathan and me. Playing in the NBA is all we've dreamed about since the time we were little kids. I've devoted everything to that and I'm proud. I am most comfortable on that court and I love the sport so much it didn't matter if I was playing in front of 2 people on the River Court or 15,000 at the Garden. There's nothing in the world like it. I guess I was a pretty lucky guy."

"I'll say", Brooke replied, touched by his sincerity and honesty. "You are still a lucky guy. You got to do what you loved. You were great at it and people still love you for it. It made you happy and fulfilled. Who could ask for more than that? Maybe your career is over but your life isn't. And who says you have to ditch the sport completely? There are other things you can do and still be involved with basketball but first of all, we need to get you healthy again. When can you start doing the therapy and stuff?"

"The doctor says to take it slow but I can pretty much start anytime I'm ready."

"Okay. What the heck have you been waiting for?"

Her words so simple and true smacked him across the head and awakened something within him. Brooke was right. He did have the life he had always wanted. This condition was just another one of life's little tests. It was a major setback but one that he could still overcome. God had spared his life and given him a second chance. Now it was up to him to live it. What in the hell was he waiting for?

"You're right, Brooke", Lucas whispered. "Damn, you're exactly right. I guess it is time to get off my butt and get cracking. I got a lot of work ahead of me but I can do it. And I'm ready."

"That's the spirit, Rocky", she grinned. "I'm proud of you. If you need anything, then I'm here. I mean it. I do promise not to be annoying and overbearing and I swear I will not cook anymore or attempt to fix anythingor test my ER skills out on you and the defibrillator. But I will help you with whatever you need."

He smiled to himself. Little did she know that she already had.


	83. The Distance Beyond The Waves

Brooke checked her wristwatch for the fifth time. It was twenty after ten and two minutes since she had last checked the time. It was official...Lucas was late. They had been working out at the gym every other day for a week and a half and the times they didn't ride together, he always met her on time. Punctuality was his and Haley's number one character trait, dating back to their Tree Hill days. But he was late and there was no sign of him showing up. Sighing, more at the waste of her new spandex Adidas workout outfit, Brooke climbed back into the rental car and headed back to Malibu. The new Jimmy Eat World CD, Luke's favorite, was playing. Brooke took a deep breath and smiled to herself, stepping a little harder on the gas pedal in order to get back to the house. She was surprised to see the front door open. Letting herself in, she searched the house for him calling out his name. There was no answer but the door to his bedroom was cracked and she could make out a figure sitting on the bed.

"Luke…"

The room was quiet and the shades drawn as he sat motionless on the bed with his arms folded, head down.

"Hey you, what's up? Did you forget about the gym? I waited 20 minutes for you."

"Something came up", he mumbled, avoiding her gaze. "Sorry."

"Okay. We're still on for Wednesday, right?"

"I don't know. We'll talk about it later."

There was a tense, dull tone to his already desolate, soft voice. Something wasn't quite right and Brooke could sense that.

"Is everything okay? Do you want to talk?"

He responded with silence.

"Lucas..."

He looked up at her, tears filling his blue eyes. He looked so sad and vulnerable at that particular moment.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked softly, kneeling down beside him.

"Just go away, Brooke. I don't want to talk right now.

Torn between concern for his condition but respect for his wishes, she quietly walked out of the room more than a little hurt. They had been getting along so well lately and his overall attitude had done a 360. Even the rehab seemed to be progressing and now…this. She hated when he got like that. When he retreated to that place deep within where nobody, not even her, could reach him. She worried about him and even her favorite daytime soaps couldn't take her mind off the situation. Eventually she worried herself right into a nap that lasted until almost evening. Scooping up Harmony, she went outside and took a seat on the sand, tucking her feet underneath her as she stared up at the setting sun. It had been a quiet day and she always like to sneak away around dusk to steal a look at the beautiful sky. The peace and tranquility of those moments with Harmony calmed her in a way nothing else ever had. Still she couldn't get her mind off of Lucas.

"Mind if I sat down?" a weak voice asked.

Brooke turned around and saw Lucas standing behind her. Shirtless and wearing ratty old jeans and bare foot, his normally handsome face was creased with worry lines and his eyes were red rimmed.

"Free country", she half smiled, motioning him to occupy the vacant space between her and their daughter

"The sky is so pretty", he remarked. "I love it out here on the beach. I swear this one spot here is the best place in the world to watch the sun set."

"It is beautiful but is that why you really came out here?"

"It's quiet and peaceful and I love it", he shrugged. "The beach has always been somewhere that I could get away and just be. I also knew you'd be out here and I guess I wanted to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to ditch you at the gym and I'm sorry you saw me like that."

"It's okay. I wasn't mad or anything, just worried. You've been doing so well. You kind of scared me. What happened?"

"I can't..."

"You can but you don't have to. I know it must be rough bottling all that emotion up inside. You were obviously upset. I know you're hurting very badly and something pretty heavy must be wrong. I don't want to push orbe nosy or anything but maybe it would help if you could talk things out with somebody, even if it's not me."

He was quiet for a while and she was almost sure he was ignoring her. Then in a voice barely above a whisper he began to speak.

"I miss it. I really miss it."

"What?"

"All of it", he answered truthfully. "I guess I've been feeling sorry for myself all day but I keep thinking back to the way everything used to be. Now everything is so different and I mean everything. Two years ago if you had told me that I would have a kid and a heart defect and that I wouldn't have you or basketball, I would have thought you were crazy."

"Luke, please. Don't this to yourself. Or me."

"It just hurts, Brooke. And I'm not over it, any of it. I don't know if I really ever will be. This is tough."

"I know it is. I'm here for you, Lucas, you know that. I'm your friend."

"But you're still my wife, too. At least on paper anyways. I know we're pretty much done and I accept that Brooke but this is weird for me. After everything we've been through and how long we've been in each other's lives, is it really that easy to be 'just friends'?"

"No, it's not. But it's something we have to work at. We have to Lucas in order to keep the peace and our sanity. I don't want to go back to fighting with you or even ignoring you. Not only does that suck for us, in the end Harmony is the one who's gonna get hurt the most and neither one of us wants that. I can still be here for you, I can still help you and we can still be friends. That doesn't have to mean that we hop in bed or try to go back to the way it was when we were married and happy. That part of our life together, as beautiful as it was, is over now. We both know that and we've known it for a long time."

"You're right, Brooke. You're absolutely right and I'm sorry for springing all this on you. Shit happens sometimes, I guess. Lifeisn't always a bed of roses and unfortunately things don't last forever. Most of it's my fault and some of it is yours but regardless of who is to blame, nothing is the same anymore and we can't go back."

"We didn't make up the rules in this world, we just have to live in it, Lucas. I'm sorry. Sometimes the hardest part is letting go."

"But I don't know if I can let go. I don't know if I even want to. It is unfair, Brooke. Everything that has happened to us has been so unfair. I promised you. Eleven years ago I took vows and made a promise to you that I would always love you and be here for you. I never stopped loving you but I did break those vows. I screwed up and now even if we want to, we can't get it all back. I just want to say that now is the time when I need you the most and you're here. You're here when you don't have to be and I know that and it means the world to me."

"You're right, it's not fair. But a lot of things aren't fair and we just deal with them. Sometimes the things we want the most we can't always have. You know, Haley always says that everything happens for a reason. I was never too sure about that. I don't know if things happen for a reason, I just know that they happen."

Lucas looked at her with the wide eyes of a child that didn't understand. Brooke knew he was in pain, they shared the same pain and she fought the urge to want to hold him and make all his hurt go away.

"Sometimes I don't think I'm gonna make it, Brooke. That scares the living hell out of me. It's the first time in my lifewhereI've ever felt like I couldn't do something. It's like I'm not myself. I don't know if I can make it through this."

"Yes you can. You have to. Lucas, you may have had a heart attack but you can't allow your heart to be weak right now. It takes faith and strength and courage sometimes you don't even know you have. But I know all that is inside of you. Both of us have been through hell and we've made it this far and we're still standing. I say we've come too far to give up now. I won't and I know you won't either. You're going to be okay. You can do anything", she whispered.

He took her hand and rubbed it in his own and for the first time in a long time, she didn't pull away. Instead the three of them set, watching the orange pink glow of the sky as the sun faded in the distance beyond the waves.


	84. Whoo Child!

Brooke was lonely plain and simple. She liked the fact that she and Lucas were getting along and she enjoyed their newfound friendship but something was missing in her life. Sighing into the pillow she looked at the clock. Less than an hour had passed since Nathan had come and taken Lucas, Harmony, Aidan and Tristan out for a day at the circus and then it would be on the Chuckie Cheese. It was a near six hour drive from Brentwood to Malibu so Haley had stayed behind at the beach house to keep Brooke company and it was decided they would spend the night. Brooke thought she'd welcome the break but instead the silence was killing her. She needed to do something…anything. Opening up the front door, she yelled for Haley.

"Hey Tutor Wife, what are you doing out there?" Brooke yelled

"Tutor Wife?" Haley laughed. "Wow. I haven't heard that one in a while. I haven't tutored Nathan since high school. Anyway, I'm looking for seashells. I like to collect them Want to come help?"

"Seashell hunting? Sorry, party animal but I think I'll have to pass. Don't know if I could handle the excitement of it all", Brooke rolled her eyes. "This is place is way too quiet. I'm bored and I know you have to be to. Let's do something while we have the day to ourselves."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Shopping? I could spend money that I don't have and you could blow your hubby's dough. Sounds like a plan to me. Then afterwards we can stuff our faces and get drunk off a bottle of wine then do each other's hair. What do you say?"

"Do I have a choice?" Haley smiled as she, shell bucket and all, walked back inside the house.

Brooke pretended to think for a minute.

"Uh…no. Now come on. Let's get dressed."

The women dressed and reconvened back in the living room an hour or so later. Haley had pulled her long, auburn hair back into a neat ponytail that hung over a simple pink tee shirt, denim mini and black sandals. With a quick application of mascara and a coat of lip gloss, she was ready to go with a small purse on her shoulder and sunglasses perched atop her head. Then Brooke emerged from the back. Haley could hardly believe her eyes. Were they going on a simple and casual girls day out or had she missed the memo about Fashion Week? Brooke sported a ponytail as well but it was anything but simple. Her long, dark locks had been carefully curled and pulled back into one of those neat French ponytail styles. Her face was made up to the tee and it was flawless. Expensive jewelry accessorized her looks along with sunglasses that would cost most people a few months worth of mortgages. A beautiful pink and white colored poncho covered up her white Neiman Marcus tank top that happened to go fabulously with her white Capri pants and high heeled sandals.

"Ready Hales?"

Haley was speechless.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I…well, I mean, you look…"

"What? What's wrong?" Brooke asked, checking her reflection one last time in the mirror.

"You look amazing?"

"Thanks, I think. You don't sound too happy about that."

"No, no. You really look great but um don't you think you're just a tad bit…I don't know, well, overdressed?"

"Overdressed?"

"Yeah. We're just hanging out today, right? Nothing special. You just look like you're about to be on the cover of Elle magazine or something."

"So you disapprove?"

"Of course not. Look, forget I said anything, okay? You look great as always. Let's just go."

"Wait. Obviously you think my outfit is too much or else you wouldn't have said anything."

"Brooke, forget it. Don't get mad. I didn't mean anything by it. It's an incredible outfit."

"But you'd never wear it, right?"

"Not to the mall and a casual afternoon meal, no. But that's just me."

"You think I'm too flashy, don't you?"

"What? Oh Brooke, come on…"

"Yes you do. You think I'm flashy and gaudy and…"

"I do not. I just think you like to look your best all the time. And you like expensive things. Big deal."

"So you don't think I could be comfortable in a standard 'mommy' outfit?"

"Brooke, let's just go. Please. I'm sorry I ever said anything."

"No. Wait right here. I'll show you", Brooke said determined as Haley rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch.

A half hour later, Brooke reemerged. She was hardly recognizable with her hair pulled into a messy bun, no make up or jewelry, khaki Capris and a plain white sleeveless shirt. Her fantastic high heel sandals had been replaced with the ultimate "Mom" footwear…Reebok classics and socks to match.

"Now do I have your approval?" Brooke smiled as she twirled around.

"It's…different. I am shocked", Haley laughed as Brooke accentuated her drastic change with a white sun visor.

"Now do I look like I could be on the arm of Calvin Klein in one of his fashion shows?"

"No but you look like you could accompany Tiger Woods to the ninth hole", Haley laughed. "Come on, Tigger. Let's get out of here."

Brooke opened the door just as someone was about to knock on it. Visitor and resident took one look at each other and screamed.

"Gordie! Oh my God! What are you doing here? Give me a hug!"

"Red light, Soccer Mom", Gordon said, holding up his hand and blocking her hug. "I came here to see Brooke Scott but it's obviously I have the wrong address."

"Gordon! He-lo! It's me, your very best Diva."

He put one hand on his heart and the other across his forehead, pretending to faint.

"What in the world? Well I'll be Barbara Bush. Diva, what happened to you?"

"It's not that bad, is it? I'm toning it down. What do you think?"

"I think my ass got here in the nick of time to save you and trust me child, you are in need of saving. You did this to her, didn't you Little Mama?" Gordon asked accusingly as he turned to Haley.

"I plead the fifth", she smiled with a shrug.

"Gordie, I am glad to see you but this is a surprise. What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"Girlfriend, I needed a break", Gordon said, pushing his way and his luggage's way past the women and on into the house. "Work gets on my nerves, the City is getting on my nerves, that new little art gallery owner I'm seeing, Antonio is way getting on my nerves. I needed a change of scenery, child! I figured you needed to see me as much as I needed to see you that is if you and Judas haven't killed each other yet. Speaking of that handsome little sewer rat, where is he? Tell me you two hags didn't chop him up and throw his sorry behind in the ocean."

"Not yet", Brooke smiled. "And for your information Judas, I mean Lucas, and I are getting along just fine, thank you very much. Now Haley and I were on our out shopping if you wanted to come. If not, you can always rest here until we get back."

"Shopping? Try and go without me, Diva. Shoot, don't have to tell me twice. Let me just put my bags in here and….aaaaaaggghhhhh!"

"Gordon, are you okay?"

"Lord have mercy in Heaven! Reagan, Bush, Ford, Nixon and four more Republicans I can't name! What in the hell is that thing?"

"Gordon, relax", Haley smiled. "It's just a moose head."

"A what?"

"A moose head."

"Whoo child! Can it eat me?"

"No Gordon."

"Good. Still that thing looks ferocious. Who would have that thing in their house? Damn! Yeah Diva, looks like I made it in the nick of time."

-------

"Child, if Mary Poppins drags us into one more antique shop I am officially going to hang myself and her too while I'm at it", Gordon whispered tersely to a giggly Brooke, both relieved as they found themselves in the confines of a normal apparel store.

They looked around and made small talk as Gordon sifted through the items, obviously missing Macy's, Bloomingdales and all the other shopping pleasures and treasures that New York City had to offer.

"Oh God, look at that purse", Brooke cooed.

"Brooke, you cannot afford that. It's five hundred bucks. Even if you could, who would spend that much on a handbag? That's crazy."

"But I want it", Brooke pouted.

"It is not within your budget. Besides, if you buy that no more other clothes or food for that matter for weeks."

"I don't care. I don't want food. I don't need food. I want that purse."

"Diva, you okay?" Gordon inquired. "Looking kind of pasty on me."

"I'm fine. Just shoppers' withdrawal. I think I need a twelve step program. Anyway, I'm discount shopping in an outfit that's only missing golf clubs and a mini van. May as well get used to looking like total crap."

"Relax, Brooke", Haley comforted. "We will find something fabulous within your budget still. I promise. And think of what you can do with all the money you'll save."

"Cocktails?" she beamed.

"No."

"Why not? I have a feeling I might need a drink or two after today. Speaking of, I'm starving so let's get out of here. I need food."

"Hold on", Gordon said, grabbing the purse Brooke had been eyeing.

"What are you doing?"

"What? I've got shoes and a coat to match. I need something to accessorize with at the next Versace show. I ain't trying to be on Entertainment Tonight looking like JJ for Good Times."

"You…you, you little weasel, you! Gordon, if you buy that purse for yourself, you are so not my best friend anymore!"

He rolled his eyes and put it on the counter, whipping out one of his many credit cards as Brooke fumed in the background.

"Relax, hag. I'm buying it for you and God knows you do need it."

"Gordie, you are so my best friend!" Brooke squealed giddily as she admired her new present and stuck her tongue out at Haley.

"Now can we eat?"

"Come on, hags. I am feeling faint and I know neither one of you is strong enough to catch me if I should hit the ground. Damn, where is Shoulders when you need her?"

He walked out with Haley and Brooke on each arm as they chatted happily on their way to the restaurant.

"So you and old Judas haven't done the oochie coochie since you've been here, huh?"

"Gordon! Of course not. It's not like that anymore."

"What? You closed for the Winter? Come on, Diva. We need to make a pit stop before we eat and trust me, this is more important than food."

A few minutes later the trio entered a store with tinted windows called The Pleasure Palace.

"Ta da!"

Brooke just shook her head and laughed while poor Haley with her bright red cheeks looked absolutely mortified. They browsed the store looking at the displays of leather, fur lined handcuffs and "love dolls".

"Shopping spree on me, the Gordon. Anything your hag hearts desire. You too little Mama. Let's pick something out to really rock number 23's socks."

"Gordon…I, I couldn't buy anything in here", Haley whispered.

"What about these?" Gordon offered, pointing to a pair of edible, crotch less panties.

Brooke playfully slapped Gordon as Haley ran off practically in tears.

"Diva, this is my present to you…the Turbo 4000, supercharged edition. Every single woman's best friend."

"You and double A batteries are a godsend, my friend", Brooke shrugged as they made their way to the counter.

"Little Mama, you sure you don't want anything?"

"No. I'm fine. Um, we're fine. Really. Nathan and I are uh, good, in that department."

"You sure?"

"Um, positive."

"Not even a little something something to spice it up. Blow his mind. Remind him that you can still work it after eleven years and two babies. Something that will rock his world. Something that will make him scream out 'Tutor Wife'."

"I'm okay", Haley protested meekly.

"Come on shucky ducky. I see that smile creeping up. Girl, don't be shamed! You are among friends. We know you got some freak in you. Come on now."

With her eyes set on the floor, a goofy smile on her face and her hands trembking, Haley quickly picked out a can of edible massage oil.

"Pina Colada. Not bad, Hales", Brooke laughed.

"And this", she whispered, handing Gordon the crotch less edible panties.

"Now we're talking, Little Mama. I'm proud of you."

"And this", Haley said handing him one final item before fleeing the store.

Brooke and Gordon exchanged amused and bewildered glances as they stared at the leather whip Haley had chosen.

"Yes, the Gordon arrived in the nick of time", he grinned, shaking his head.

The three friends enjoyed a Greek meal and a bottle of wine. Their excursion lasted deep into the night. When they returned to the beach house, all lights were off.

"Okay. Nate, Hales and the boys have Harmony's room so Gordie you can bunk with us. Second door on the left."

"Gotcha, Diva. And you better not hog the covers. Homey don't play that and neither does Gordon."

The group changed and retired to their respective rooms, Gordon being last as he exfoliated, meditated and changed into silk pajamas. Opening the door, he climbed into bed, placing two cucumber circles over his eyes. He was almost asleep when she rolled over and cuddled up next to him.

"Uh uh. Come on, Diva. No cuddling, coddling, spooning or fucking in here tonight or any other night. Get your behind on your side."

"Good night, Brooke", the sleepy voice beside him mumbled.

"Brooke?" Gordon asked, reaching over and turning on the lamp.

Luke's eyes adjusted to the light then to Gordon who was in bed beside him. Both let out blood curling screams. Seconds later Brooke, Haley and Nathan were in the room.

"Bro, you alright? I…whoah!" Nathan said, stepping back.

"What's going on?"

"Hales, Brooke, trust me…you don't want to know."

The women peeked in and immediately burst out laughing.

"Gordie, I said the second door on the left not right."

"It was my left."

"Then your other left", she giggled.

"Dude, get out!" Lucas commanded, covering up.

"Fine! Don't have a cow, Judas. You ain't all that anyway. Your brother is cuter."

"Thanks…I think", Nathan shrugged, confused as he put his arm around Haley.

"Okay. Show's over. Everybody off to their own bed", Brooke directed.

She couldn't stop laughing even as Gordon settled into her room.

"Gordie, you are a character, you know that?"

"What?"

"I can't believe you. Did you see the look on Luke's face? You almost gave him another heart attack."

"Ain't nobody thinking about Judas with his gorgeous, chiseled self. And uh, I kind of felt something and let's say it wasn't a flashlight."

"Gordon!"

"Relax. It wasn't hard Diva but still it was…nice. If it was that nice then, I can only imagine how nice it is when it gets bigger."

"Gordon!"

"What? Okay. I done said too much. I'll shut up now. Let's get some sleep. You got anything to say?"

Brooke was quiet for a while but then she just couldn't resist.

"Whoo child!" she giggled.

"You took the words right out my mouth, Diva", Gordon grinned as they drifted off.


	85. Twist Of Fate

"What time does lunch get served around here?"

Lucas just shook his head as he watched Gordon breezing around the house in his silk robe and pink slippers lodging complaint after complaint about his ever growing hunger.

"I am absolutely starving! I'm about to steal Harmony's strained sweet potatoes. Aren't you starving, Judas?"

"Famished, man", Lucas shrugged since it was better to agree than not.

"Fine", Brooke said. "I will cook."

All four adults, three children and the dog stared at her blankly.

"What?"

"You want to make lunch for us, Diva?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Because you suck! Girlfriend, you know I love you and you possess many talents but kitchen duty ain't one of them."

"Gordie, that's rude. And I'll have you know that I have been practicing and I have gotten better. Now let's do it the democratic way and vote."

"Fine but before we vote, may I enter into evidence exhibit A, the time Miss Thang over there tried to make me chicken and when I bit into that leg the damn thing was so burnt, it was nothing left but charcoal skin and bone. I guess she fried the meat right on off. Then had the nerve to say it was a Cajun recipe. Whoo child!"

Lucas cringed as he remembered the chicken incident and many more of Brooke's culinary mishaps.

"Okay. All those in favor of me making lunch, raise your hand."

Brooke's poor arm felt so lonely in the air by itself and she shot Lucas a "you got exactly ten seconds to put that arm up" look. Reluctantly, his hand raised.

"Oh come on, dude", Nathan whined.

"What? I have to live with her and I'd prefer not to be stabbed in my sleep."

"All those who oppose, raise your hand."

Nathan, Gordon, Haley and even the boys raised their hands.

"Jerks", Brooke mumbled.

"Sorry, Diva. You know we still love you anyway but every time I try one of your little creations, I end up having the trot and that would not be a pleasant thing with these small ass non ventilation having bathrooms. Anyway, I nominate Little Mama."

There were no objections and within the hour Haley had whipped up grilled salmon and sautéed spinach. Everyone immediately dug in.

"Compliments to the chef", Gordon grinned, rubbing his stomach. "That was great, Mary Poppins. Can't wait to see what's in store for dinner."

"Dinner?" Haley laughed. "Thanks for the compliments but I doubt we'll be here for dinner. We have to get back to Brentwood."

"I'll bet you do", Gordon smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Nathan, I hope you like Pina Colada."

Nathan looked confused and Gordon and Brooke giggled at a very embarrassed Haley.

"I'm not even gonna ask", Lucas said, shaking his head as he went to answer a knock at the door.

He opened it and was surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Peyton! What are you doing here?" he hugged her.

"Hey Luke", she said quietly. "You feeling better?"

"I'm living and that's enough for me. How are you? Where's Jake and Jenny?"

Before Peyton could respond, the others noticed her presence and she was greeted with hugs as she forced a smile. She had come because she needed to see Brooke. She had no idea it would be a full house with Nathan, Haley, the kids and Gordon of all people.

"Pey, I am so glad to see you. How long are you going to be in town?" Brooke asked as she hugged her friend.

"I don't know."

"Are Jake and Jenny flying out?"

"I don't know."

Brooke noticed the strange, worried look on Peyton's face.

"Hey, P. Sawyer you sure everything is okay? You look upset. Talk to me."

"I…I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure. I left Jake and Jenny but other than that, everything is good."

The room seemed to stop as everyone stared at her dumbfounded.

"Pey…Peyton, are you joking?"

"No. No, I'm not. So…how's Malibu?"

Nobody dared moved. It just didn't seem right. Peyton without Jake and Jenny was like peanut butter without the jelly or soup without the spoon. One thing didn't make sense without the other.

"Um, why don't we put your things in my room?" Brooke offered, gently nudging the blonde to privacy.

Once in the bedroom, Peyton plopped down on the bed trying her best to ignore the fact that her best friend's jaw was nearly dropped to the floor.

"The place is pretty awesome, Brooke. I like it. Even the moose head isn't that bad."

"Yes it is that bad but forget the moose head. Peyton, hel-lo! You can't just show up and drop that bomb and forget everybody to forget you ever said anything."

"Well, I came to see you because I didn't know where else to go. I didn't expect everyone to be here."

"What happened?"

"We broke up", she shrugged nonchalantly. "It's over."

"What do you mean, over? It can't be just over. You're Peyton and Jake…and Jenny. You guys are like the three musketeers or something. Wait, does Jake even know where you are?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Peyton!"

"What? I couldn't. I…I just didn't want him following me out here and…"

"Okay. Don't say another word. Sit right here and I'll be right back."

Brooke went back into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Haley asked.

"I don't know but I plan to get to the bottom of it all. Trust me, this is gonna call for major reinforcement", Brooke sighed as she opened the freezer. "Guys, just hang tight. I'm gonna go see what happened."

Brooke returned to Peyton in the bedroom with two spoons and a gallon of cookies and cream from Ben & Jerry's.

"Okay…spill."

"Nikki showed up at our apartment the other night", Peyton began.

"Great. What did that ho bag want?"

"Her claim was to see Jenny but what's it about every time she decides to breeze in our lives every few years or so? She just wants to cause trouble."

"What happened?"

"Jake saw her and immediately went ape shit. They start yelling. Jenny gets upset like she always does whenever Nikki comes around. It was just a mess. Anyway, after she left, Jake and I were talking and he said he wants to terminate Nikki's parental rights."

"Good. Jenny's better off anyway. Think Nikki will fight it?"

"Probably. It's not just that, though. Jake…well, Jake if he can legally get Nikki permanently removed from the picture, Jake wants to get married and he wants me to adopt Jenny."

"Pey, that's great!"

Peyton looked away as a tear managed to trickle down her cheek.

"Peyton? Aw, Pey, what's the matter, hon? Why are you crying? You love Jenny."

"I love Jenny with all my heart."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I love Jake. I really do. We're happy. The three of us have been together forever it feels like. And I have been content and satisfied with our situation but now…I don't know. Jake wants everything to be so, so formal and legal and…"

"Permanent?"

"Well…yeah."

"But wasn't it always? I mean, did you ever consider leaving them?"

"Of course not."

"And you guys have been engaged for like a hundred years. Didn't you actually plan on marrying the guy?"

"Eventually."

"I'm sorry, I don't see the problem. You love Jake and Jenny, they adore you. You guys get married, Nikki drops off the face of the earth and everybody is happy, right?"

"It…it's not that simple, alright?" Peyton said through teary eyes. "I'm scared, Brooke. Oh God, I am so scared."

Peyton broke down and Brooke automatically reached out for her. They had always been there for one another through good times and bad. Usually it was Brooke who was the basket case…the dramatic and emotional one always needing to be bailed out of some sort of dilemma. And Peyton was always the rock. The calm voice of reason. Now in a strange twist of fate, everything had changed. The roles had been reversed and what had seemed like the world's most perfect family, was now on the verge of being destroyed forever.


	86. A Hell Of A Night

**_Author's Note: Flashback sequences written in Italics..._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are "fabulous" as Gordon would say. Speaking of, I really don't know who he would look like. Jess says that guy from the beginning of "Sweet Home Alabama". I picture him as sort of RuPaul without the makeup or a bald Ms. Jay from "America's Next Top Model". For those of you who can remember back that far, Damon Wayans' character from the "Men On" sketch on "In Living Color". I don't know. Use your imagination. Feel free to express your opinions in the reviews or e-mails. Thank you!!_**

"I can't take it anymore! Sitting around with y'all is more depressing than Terms of Endearment and listening to Avril Lavigne."

It was nightfall and after Peyton's surprise visit and even more shocking revelation, the gang had spent most of the evening, gathered solemnly and silently in the living room and Gordon was on the verge of a complete hissy fit.

"Gordie…", Brooke protested.

"What? Don't 'Gordie' me. Look, I have an idea. Why don't the men watch the kids inside and the ladies go outside by the beach and have a little girl time. Ain't no sense in depressing the kids and the dog."

Peyton simply nodded. She was emotionally exhausted and they were all beginning to develop a case of cabin fever from being cooped up in the house all day long. Without further ado, Brooke, Peyton and Haley stood up as Gordon followed.

"What, man?" Lucas asked. "Aren't you staying behind to help Nate and me with the kids?"

"Silly Judas. You know I'm just one of the girls. Besides, like I'd miss the full scoop on this juicy gossip fest anyway. Now you and your hunk of a half brother watch over the little ones and I'll fill you in on the real deal later."

They walked out to the beach with blankets and Gordon followed with two bottles of champagne.

"What? Shit, we might as well get drunk."

The girls nodded and each took a glass.

"This is perfect. The only thing missing is a big bonfire. We should build one", Gordon suggested.

"Good idea, Gordie."

The girls waited as Gordon just sat there.

"What? I said we should build one, I didn't say I knew how. Damn, I came up with the fabulous idea, do I have to do everything around here? Shoulders…"

"Why me? Gordon, you guys are supposed to be out here comforting me in my time of need. Why do I have to do all the work?"

"Because you know your ass is the only one that would know anything about building a bonfire. Diva and I are way too dainty for that. But I don't know about Little Mama over there. She might be able to assist you. Lord knows she can do everything else. They probably taught her how to make sparks from two twigs in her Girl Scout troop", Gordon giggled along with Brooke.

"Come on, Peyton. I'll help you", Haley offered. "And for your information, I learned wilderness training as a Sunshine Cadet, not a Girl Scout, thank you very much."

Haley and Peyton got the fire going and the potent champagne flowed freely. Figuring it might be "one of those nights", Gordon had his emergency "just in case" flask on hand for good measure.

"Alright, Shoulders. What's the deal? You have a great relationship with Jake the hottie and now all of a sudden when the man wants to make an honest woman out of you, you're getting cold feet. Talk to us."

"Jake and I have been together since we were 16 years old. Jenny wasn't much bigger than Harmony when we started going out. He's my first and only love. I can admit that. Sure I had a crush on Lucas once upon a time and Nathan and I were together all of sophomore year but none of that compared to Jake. See, after my mom died, it was just me and my dad. We were pretty close but once I started high school, he started taking lots of jobs overseas. He did it for money and for me and I appreciated him for it but it was hard. I was a kid basically living on my own. It got lonely. All of a sudden Mom was gone then it was like I lost Dad too. The only thing I had that was true and constant and important was my friendship with you, Brooke. Brooke and I had been friends forever and after Mom died she became like a sister to me. I built up this wall…I mean, I had to. I couldn't let anyone else in if I wanted to protect my heart. So I built this wall and the only ones that ever got through were Brooke and Dad. Then I met Jake and Jenny. God, I fell in love with the both of them. I let them in. It was scary but I allowed myself to love and trust them. And I do, even after all these years, I love and trust them with all my heart."

"I don't understand, Pey", Brooke said. "You and Jake and Jenny have always been this tight little unbreakable unit. Nothing would change except a piece of paper making it all legal."

"When Jake put this ring on my finger and he asked me to marry him, I was probably the happiest and luckiest girl in the whole world at that moment. And every time I look at this ring, I am reminded of our love. But actually getting married…that's so permanent and…final."

"It's marriage", Haley said. "Yeah it's permanent and final but it's also beautiful and sacred. Peyton, you make it sound like you're walking down the aisle to face electrocution, not your man."

"I'm scared. I admit it. I am frightened to death of commitment. And as much as I love Jake, think about it. I am 26 years old. I have been with this man for almost half my life. In college there were no sororities or wild parties or drunken one night stands because I was at home with Jake watching movies and eating pizza and taking care of a toddler. And after college, when I could have been a starving artist traveling throughout the world living this amazing artsy life and painting portraits on the streets of Paris, I was wiping noses and rubbing Calamine lotion on Jenny's chicken pox."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying there was more out there then and what if it's still out there?"

"But Peyton, you love Jake", Haley pointed out. "Sure you missed out on a lot but look at the wonderful life you guys created together. That is more important than any party or club or one night stand. I mean, can you even imagine being with another guy? Sleeping with one? And who knows you better and who would love you more or treat you better than Jake Jagielski?"

"I don't know", Peyton shrugged. "And that's precisely the point. What if I never find out? And you guys should know exactly how I feel. Think about it. Each of us is still with the guys we hooked up with in high school. I mean, how often does that happen. Haley, I know you love Nathan and you're happy but you are with the same guy you've been since prom and hell before that. You've never had another serious boyfriend or even another lover. And you've never had the chance to be single or free. Doesn't that bother you? Don't you ever think about what you may have missed out on?"

"Peyton, of course I do. I'm human. There are a lot of 'what ifs' in my life. I think all the time about how my life could have been different if I had made other choices. But I refuse to be a Monday morning quarterback. I live here and now and I have to live with the decisions I have made. And it's not all bad. Maybe it would have been fun to travel with my girlfriends or have lots of boyfriends and live that 'Sex In The City' type life but I'm happy with the way things turned out. I love Nathan and my boys. They're my life and I'm not just fine with that, I'm great with that. There are plenty of things I missed out on but I don't dwell on that because I look at the experience I've been blessed with."

"What about you, Brooke?" Peyton asked as she took another sip. "Do you think all those years with Lucas were a waste?"

Brooke could feel her eyes growing heavy and her head starting to spin as the champagne was starting to hit her. Another glass or two and she would be drunk. Drunk. She'd been drunk more than a few times in her life…

"_Broody, you okay?"_

"_I'm perfect", Lucas whispered._

"_Broody, are you drunk?"_

"_Just a little", he nodded, gesturing with his fingers._

_Yeah it was official. Lucas Scott was drunk and more than just a little. It was weird seeing him that way. So loopy and funny and out of control and so…not broody. Brooke on the other hand, at 17, had been boozing it up since she was 11. She had taken her first sip of alcohol at one of her parents' parties by drinking what was left from the guests' champagne glasses. Plus it wasn't exactly rocket science stealing her father's key to the family liquor cabinet. And by the time she was dating older boys at 13, they were all too happy to supply her with abundant amounts of stolen beer._

_Being drunk was fun! Brooke loved being light headed and the feeling she got when things were spiraling out of control but she just didn't care. Drinking numbed the pain but at the same time allowed her to be someone else. It was a welcome distraction and fun escape._

"_Broody, if I take you home drunk, your mom is gonna kill you. I mean it. Your ass will be bread and water grounded."_

"_Let's not go home", he shrugged._

"_Okay. We'll just stay out all night. That'll make things easier", she giggled._

"_What about you? You gonna get in trouble?"_

"_Me?" Brooke scoffed. "Yeah right. My parents don't give a shit. I got lit before dinner the other night with a bottle of my grandpa's whiskey and Mom didn't even seem to notice. They never do. Hell, I could light myself on fire and I don't think it would make much difference to them."_

_It was obvious the way Brooke's eyes and voice took a sad tone whenever she discussed her family life. You could tell it bothered her even though she pretended that it didn't._

"_It hurts, doesn't it?" Lucas asked in a low voice._

_She looked at him and knew exactly what he meant._

"_Yeah", she answered quietly. "It does."_

"_My mom loves me. She's always been there for me. Hell, she's given up a lot for me. She cooks me great meals and works hard so I can have the stuff I need. And she puts a rood over my head. And we talk, you know? We're friends and that's pretty cool. I love my mommy. And she loves me…"_

"_Yeah…she does", Brooke whispered, knowing he was still drunk._

"_My dad loves me too."_

_Brooke felt a chill in her bones. Lucas almost never mentioned Dan. When he did refer to him, it certainly wasn't as "dad" and it was certainly wasn't good either._

"_What?"_

"_I said my dad loves me. He loves me a lot. And one day he's gonna come down to the River Court and he's gonna be so proud of me and he's gonna put his arms around me and say, 'Good game, son'. Yeah…just like he does with Nathan."_

_Brooke could see the tears welling in his eyes._

"_Just like he does with Nathan", Lucas repeated._

_He bit his lip but it wasn't enough to stop the tears and the sobs as he broke down. Brooke put her arms around him and held him until he regained composure. Finally he lifted his head and wiped at his eyes._

"_Sorry about that", he choked out. "You must think I'm the biggest punk right now."_

"_No, I don't."_

"_I can't believe I cried in front of a girl", he laughed in spite of himself._

"_Lucas, you can cry in front of me", she said softly._

_He looked deep in her eyes and knew that he could trust her with anything._

"_I know", he said._

"_Know what? Know what I do when my parents piss me off and life sucks and I want to kill somebody? Know what I do? I scream at the world."_

"_What?"_

"_Come on. Let me show you."_

_She grabbed his hand and led him to the part of town where the railroad tracks were._

"_What are we doing here?"_

"_You'll see", she said, checking her watch._

_Sure enough, a few minutes later they heard the unmistakable roar of the freight train. It was so loud the ground vibrated and they could barely hear themselves._

"_See?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Just let it go! Just yell and scream and curse as loud as you can!"_

_And she did. Lucas looked at her like a crazy person at first but then the idea seemed more and more perfect. Where else could you go in Tree Hill in the middle of the night and let out all your pain and anger and frustration at the world? So he took a deep breath and screamed. And screamed. And screamed some more. As loud as he could. And there they stood like two maniacs yelling out bloody murder until the train passed and left them hoarse and breathless._

"_How…how do you feel?" she panted._

"_Better", he breathed._

"_Good. Told you it works. Now what do you want to do? I say we find some coffee from somewhere so you can sober up and get home."_

"_Your folks coming home tonight?"_

"_Hell no", Brooke rolled her eyes. "But what else is new, right?"_

"_Then I'll go to your place. We can hang out, talk…get drunk some more", he smiled._

"_What about Karen? Lucas, your mother is going to kill you."_

"_I'll worry about that later. For now I don't care. Right now I just want to keep living in the moment…as long as I can do it with you."_

"Brooke?" Peyton asked again. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you", she sighed. "Gordie, give me whatever the hell is in that flask."

"Flask? What flask?"

"The emergency one, the one you keep hidden underneath that hideous Hawaiian shirt. Now hand it over."

"Greedy ass", Gordon mumbled as he did what he was told.

"You asked if my years with Lucas were a waste? If I knew then what I know now, what would I do?" she asked, taking a healthy swig. "The answer is, yes. You probably think that's bullshit or at least stupid but I can't help it. It's just the way I feel. I love Lucas. I loved him back in Tree Hill and I'll love him until the day I die. And there were good times, I mean great times. We had a lot of fun and we shared everything together…I was happy. So as much as he gets on my nerves sometimes and as much as he has hurt me, I wouldn't take back our time together. Not for the world. One, because I got a beautiful daughter out of the deal and two, I'd rather have had that one great love in my life and lost it than have never had it at all, I guess."

"Well, I'm not so sure", Peyton said.

"Shoulders, that's the champagne talking. You know you love Jake."

"Yes, I do."

"Shit, then what's the problem? I mean, really! I don't understand y'all. Hell, I don't think you understand yourselves half the time. Y'all need shrinks! You need Jesus! Diva, you love Lucas with all your heart, can't imagine being with someone else, you want to raise your daughter together, yet you won't even attempt to make an honest go at actually forgiving for a mistake he made a long time ago. Yet, you live with his ass. Know why? Not because he's sick or dying or any of that nonsense. I see past your excuses. It's because you love his ass and not only do you want to be able to have your cake and eat it too, you want nuts, cherries, whipped cream, extra toppings and a slice of peach pie on the side! Diva, get over it! Damn! And you, Shoulders. You have the perfect relationship with the perfect man for God knows how many years. Now because you're scared, you want to break up and 'see what's out there', 'go find yourself'. Bullshit! You better quit watching the Lifetime network! Look towards the light, Carol Ann. Don't be worrying about what you don't have, just be thankful for what you do! So Jake is boring and predictable and safe. Big deal! It could be worse. Stick with what you know. Hell, after eleven or twelve years, you know that man's faults and problems. You're gonna mess around and end up with someone new, exciting and adventurous with bad credit, bad hygiene and a tendency to whip your ass! And you, Little Mama…well, you seem to be the only sane one in the bunch although I won't press the issue because I'm sure you didn't exactly escape the 'Tree Hill Crazy Curse'. But your ass can cook so I'll leave you out of this rant. Anyway. You women wanting Prince Charming and the Fairytale. That shit does not exist. Y'all are letting the real world pass you by and the sad thing is you won't even realize it until you're 60, living alone, with 4 cats and watching Golden Girls reruns."

"Gordon, can I have just a tiny sip of what's in the flask?" Haley meekly asked.

"Go on, child", he passed it to her. "I feel your pain. These two hags make you want to try heroin."

"I'm afraid and you guys don't understand that. I'm afraid I will change or maybe Jake will change. What if it doesn't work out? What if I screw up? What if I take Jenny away from her mother and it turns out I'm not good enough?"

"You are Jenny's mother", Brooke pointed out. "She has called you 'Mom' ever since she learned to talk and you are the one that's been there. Peyton you have loved them and taken care of them. All these years you have been a wife and mother. You already are. Who gives a damn about a little piece of paper telling you what you already know."

"I…I just really wish I could talk to my mom", Peyton began to cry.

"I saw these things on TV", Haley offered. "Stuff where we can contact our loved ones that have moved on. I…"

"Okay, no more flask for you, Little Mama", Gordon said, taking it from her hands. "Shoulders, don't listen to her. Your mama is looking down and she sees you and she's very proud of you. She's always with you, remember that. Don't listen to Little Miss Sixth Sense over here. You want to talk to your mother? Talk to her in your prayers. Don't mess with that hocus pocus."

"Pey, I love you", Brooke said. "We've always been there for each other. I know you get scared sometimes and that's okay. But you're gonna be fine. Don't deny yourself happiness and don't hurt Jake and Jenny just because you're afraid. You're better than that."

The women hugged as they cried.

"Oh God, I guess I messed up pretty bad, huh? Jake and Jenny are gonna hate me."

"They won't hate you. They love you. Now come on. It's getting chilly out here. Let's get inside and give them a call so they won't be worried."

The crew packed up and headed back to the house. There were sleeping children sprawled out everywhere and Peyton stopped dead in her tracks as soon as they hit the door.

"Jake…"

"Peyton, you scared me to death", he said, running over to her.

"Mom, are you made at me?" Jenny asked.

"No. Jen, honey, no. Why would you ask that?"

"Because you just left us and Daddy and me were scared and we didn't know where you were. I just didn't want you to be mad at me because Nikki came back. She came to see me and you got upset and left. I'm sorry, Mom."

Peyton knealt down and held her daughter.

"I wasn't mad at you, baby. Never at you. I just…I don't know. I was being an idiot. I was running away from the best two things that ever happened to me because I was afraid and unsure. Not of you guys but of myself. But I have some pretty cool friends and they knocked some sense in to me. I love you, Jenny. I love you and your dad more than anything. You guys are my family."

Jenny hugged her tightly as Jake stroked her face.

"Does this mean you will marry me?"

"Yes", Peyton nodded through tears. "Jacob Brian Jagielski, I will marry you."

"I love you, Pey. And I'm sorry if I put too much pressure on you. But you're my whole world and I don't want to lose you…ever."

"You won't."

"We can talk about getting married when things settle down and we get back to Chicago and…"

"No, we won't."

"What?"

"We won't, Jake. Know why? Because I want to marry you now. Right here and right now. First thing in the morning, I don't care. Just as long as we do it. I love you, Jake and I'm ready."

They kissed and Jenny and their friends applauded.

"Ooo, a wedding! Sounds fun! Shoulders, can I plan it? Please oh please oh please."

"Gordon, we're probably just going to do some quick deal down at the Justice of the Peace. It won't be a wedding."

"Nonsense", Brooke scoffed. "There is no way my best friends are getting married in some mangy City Hall office. No way! Leave it to Gordie and me. It will be simple, low key, yet elegant and beautiful."

"You two can do that in 24 hours?"

"You bet your ass we can. Just leave it to us."

"Okay", Peyton agreed after Jake and Jenny nodded.

"Whoo child! Now that that is settled. I am sleepy with a capital S. Let's get some shut eye."

"Jake, Jenny and Pey, why don't you guys take my room? Lucas, Harmony can sleep with you and Gordon and I will share the couch."

"Share the what?" Gordon asked. "Oh no! Not the Gordon! I am not sleeping out here with that moose head."

"Fine", Lucas sighed. "Man, you take my room. Harmony can sleep out here in her crib and Brooke and I can take the couch."

"Lucas, no. Are you sure? I mean, your heart and…"

"It's okay. The couch won't kill me besides it is pretty comfortable."

The sleeping arrangements were decided and everyone scurried off to bed.

"Diva, these walls are paper thin so remember if you and Judas start doing the horizontal hokey pokey in the middle of the night, just remember, we'll all be able to hear you."

"Good night, Gordon!" Brooke said.

"Fine. Oochie coochie, la, la, la, oochie coochie…"

"Gordon!"

"What? Damn! I was just singing. Somebody is grumpy. Let me go to bed before we have to start throwing hands up in here. Night, Diva. Good night, Judas."

Brooke laughed and shook her head as she nestled onto the pullout couch with a safe and comfortable distance between her and Lucas. It had been one hell of a night. She was happy that Jake, Peyton, and Jenny would get the happy ending they so deserved but what about her? What about Harmony? Where was their happy ending? Gordon's words played in her head over and over again. She sighed as she looked over at Lucas, fast asleep beside her. It was all too much and tomorrow would be another day. She needed sleep. Desperately. It had been one hell of a night.


	87. Not So Bad

**_Author's Note: This freaking computer is drunk! Please excuse any crazy errors as I had to remove and reformat this chapter twice. Anyway. Flashback sequence written in Italics..._**

"Lucas…you sleeping?"

"Nah", he whispered back in the darkness. "You?"

"No."

They lay side by side on their backs just staring up at the dark ceiling. It had been a few hours yet sleep hadn't come easy for either one of them. In the restless hours all they had were each other, speaking in hushed voices as not to disturb their daughter or the others.

"I guess I'm not that tired."

"Me neither", she agreed. "I guess I should try and get some sleep because it sounds like we'll have a busy day ahead tomorrow."

"Yeah. Jake and Peyton getting married. Finally", Lucas chuckled.

"It's about time, right? They've been together for like ever. I remember the night she fell in love with him. It was open mic at your mom's café and he brought Jenny in and played the guitar and sang. What was that song, 'Lonely Girl' or 'Lonely World' or something like that? Anyway, I'll never forget the way she looked at him that night."

"They do kind of complete each other, don't they? It's funny, I'd never seen Peyton smile until Jake and Jenny came along."

"Smile?" Brooke laughed. "You're one to talk."

"What?"

"You had brooding down to a science."

"That's all anybody ever did in Tree Hill anyway…brood, pout and have sex."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Brooke continued staring upwards. All of a sudden her brain was transported back to a memory from their high school days. When the Tree Hill images appeared sometimes they were so clear it was as if they had happened just yesterday. A smile crept to her lips that turned into a huge, goofy grin that eventually manifested itself into roaring laughter she could barely contain.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing", she giggled.

She couldn't stop, her whole body making the sofa bed tremble underneath the two of them.

"Brooke."

"What?"

"Come on. What's so funny? Maybe I want to laugh, too."

"It's nothing. It's just that you said all everybody does in Tree Hill is brood, pout and have sex. I don't know. That just made me think of…"

"Of what."

"Junior year, Teresa's 17th birthday party. You remember that night?"

"Sort of", Lucas frowned.

"Okay. Let me rephrase. Remember what happened after the party?"

Lucas searched his mind and within seconds the memories came flooding back. Pretty soon he was laughing as well.

"Yeah. I remember. Man, those were the days, I guess. You were so horny then I used to have to beat you away with a stick", he joked.

"Me? Whatever. I recall that was all on you that night."

"Brooke, come on. You drove me home and we walked around to the back door by my room and I went to give you a simple chaste good night peck and your tongue practically devoured me."

"Before or after your hands were up my shirt?" Brooke laughed.

"After?" he replied meekly.

"Exactly. And I kept telling you that I had to go to school. You just kept on kissing me and feeling me up."

"Yeah but who threw who on the ground?"

"No, Luke we didn't end up on the ground, remember? It was Karen's hammock. The little makeshift one she had in the backyard. I remember we were making out so hard that we couldn't even open the door so we sort of fell back on the hammock."

"Yeah. We just kept kissing and kissing and the more we kissed I guess the more clothes came off."

"You were trying so hard to be quiet…"

"Me?" Lucas scoffed. "Yeah right. I wasn't the moaner."

"Yes you are…I mean, were", Brooke corrected. "You were always the loud one. Much louder than me. That night I tried to gag you with my underwear and it still didn't shut you up."

"We ended up falling right off that hammock…"

"And Uncle Keith heard the noise and ran outside and there we were…you with your jeans and boxers around your ankles and my panties in your mouth."

"He was so pissed", Lucas smirked.

"Yeah and he was so going to tell your mom that is until we asked him what he was doing there after midnight and without a shirt on. That shut him up pretty quick."

"Yeah…man, we had some fun times."

"You mean fun sex times."

"That too", he grinned. "It's just that we were always getting caught."

"Hell yeah. Karen caught us that one time in your room…"

"Whitey got us in the back of Keith's wrecker…"

"Dan saw us at the beach house…"

"Deb caught us in the storeroom of the café…"

"That was crazy", Brooke remembered with a smile. "But we weren't the only ones. I mean, Nathan and Tutor Wife, well at the time, Tutor Girl, never went past a heavy petting session but Jake and Peyton got caught a lot, too."

"Not as much as we did."

"Hell, Broody nobody got caught as much as we did. Nobody ever did it as much as we did."

Broody. She called him "Broody" again. His heart fluttered and it had nothing to do with his HCM.

"Jake and Pey…well, they're good for each other. Always have been."

"It was always about love."

"Isn't that the way it's supposed to be?" Lucas asked.

"I guess it is."

"Scary, huh?"

"Yeah but…well, that's not the part that scares me."

"What does?" Lucas dared to venture.

"People are gonna disappoint you. I get that…I kind of expect that but…I don't know. What if you wake up one day and realize that you're the disappointment?"

She made the comment before she even thought of how it sounded. Immediately it struck a chord with Lucas. Was there some sort of hidden message or agenda? What did she mean?

"What's on your mind, Brooke?"

Everything, she wanted to scream out. She couldn't shake Gordon's speech earlier. As much as she hated to admit it, he made sense. He had certainly touched a nerve. There was so much she wanted to say to Lucas, so much she needed to say. As the song went, the words just got in the way.

"Nothing. I…I'm getting sleepy", she faked yawned. "I think I'm gonna try to turn in before Gordie and I have to play Wedding Planner tomorrow."

"Yeah…me too, I guess. Um, good night, Brooke."

"Night, Lucas."

She lay perfectly still but she wasn't asleep. He knew it. She knew that he knew it. Still his mind couldn't help but drift. It was exhausting trying to decipher how they had gotten to "that point". It was easier to just remember the happy times. And oh how they had been such happy times. It was painful because they were so far removed from the good old days but at times like that, when he was in the darkness lying just inches from her warmth, the great days of the past weren't so bad to remember…

_He opened his eyes and stared down at her. She fit perfectly in the crook of his arm and he could smell that fruit flavoured shampoo she used in her hair. And he loved the view, the view of the silk sheets barely covering her beautiful naked form. He loved the way she always draped her tiny, smooth leg over his. Yes he loved being in bed with her and waking up to her. He loved her. Moments like that he wished would last forever. And now they would, thanks to the vows the two had exchanged the day before at their wedding._

"_Broody, quit staring at me", she mumbled into his chest._

"_I'm not staring at you."_

"_Liar."_

"_How do you know I'm staring at you?"_

"_Because I can feel your eyes", she smiled, looking up at for the first time as she kissed his lips. "Good morning, Mr. Scott."_

"_Good morning, Mrs. Scott."_

"_Mrs. Scott and Deb is nowhere around. I like that", she laughed. "You sleep well?"_

"_Yeah. You?"_

"_Fine until you woke me up."_

"_Well I apologize. How can I make it up to you?"_

"_I can think of a few ways", she teased. "Let's start with a nice, steamy shower and then a hot breakfast and go from there. What do you say?"_

"_Sounds like a plan but I need you to do me a favour."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Say the words."_

"_What words?"_

"_The words. You know. Come on, Cheery. I just want to hear it one more time. 'I Brooke take the Lucas to be my lawful wedded husband…'"_

"_To have and to hold…", she smiled._

"_From this day forward…"_

From this day forward. Now the phrase almost seemed like a cruel joke. But it warmed him from the inside out every time he thought about that morning. The morning after his wedding, when he was a carefree, deliriously happy, oversexed newlywed head over heels in love with his bride. For a second he could almost feel that way again.

"Lucas?" she murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Quit staring at me."

He smiled as he turned over and rested his eyes. Yeah, it wasn't so bad remembering after all.


	88. Young Hearts Run Free

**_Author's Note: I credit Gordon's toast to a scene I saw on the Real World San Diego so thanks to RW Robin for the inspiration..._**

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Brooke asked again.

"The usual…order up some pizza. Have a few brews."

"Leave that to Jake and Nathan. You should be enjoying chicken salad and a nice bottle of water. Greasy food and alcohol aren't exactly on top of the list for your diet to recovery."

"Yes ma'am", Lucas mocked saluted her. "Now you go out with the girls and have all the fun while us guys sit back and do nothing."

"Oh please. Gordon is throwing Pey a bridal shower. Trust me. Bridal showers are like the most boring things ever."

"Sorry but somehow the words 'Gordon' and 'boring' do not mix."

"True. But this is something nice we wanted to do for Peyton to calm her nerves before she gets married. It's just a little low key get together."

"Yeah? Then how come yougirls aren't taking the kids?" Lucas questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"To ensure you three remain stripper free now I have to get ready", she winked.

It had been a busy day. That morning Jake and Peyton had gone to the city's municipal building to obtain a marriage license and then a jeweller to get matching wedding bands. The rest of the gang shopped for decorations, flowers and food that Haley would prepare for a post marital breakfast. On the beach not far from the house, the guys set up a small gazebo and the girls streamed the flowers. In keeping with the couple's wishes of simplicity, it was perfect for their sunrise ceremony.

"Come on, hags", Gordon protested. "The limo is waiting!"

"Limo?" Peyton mouthed as the women made their way to the doors.

Limo was an understatement in reference to the white Escalade straetch limousine in front of them.

"Oh my God!" Peyton exclaimed. "Gordon! This…this is too much. Tell me you did not rent this for my shower. Goodness! You're crazy!"

"And by crazy, she means 'thank you'", Brooke giggled.

"Oh yeah. God, Gordon, thank you. I'm I…I'm blown away by all this", Peyton hugged him.

"Okay, okay. I get the gratitude. Now chill with those shoulders and watch this shirt. It's 100 percent silk."

They entered the limo as it whisked them off.

"Wine imported straight from Thailand", Gordon grinned as he filled up glasses for everyone.

"Imported wine?" Peyton asked. "Geez, how much does that cost."

"Who cares says my little black unlimited American Express card", he shrugged.

"A toast", Brooke began. "Good times for our good friends, Jake and Peyton."

"For a nice, normal bridal shower and many years of happy, wedded bliss", Haley added.

"Yeah, yeah. Here's to staying single, seeing double and sleeping triple", Gordon lifted his glass.

"Gordon!" Haley screamed horrified. "We are toasting a wedding for God's sake."

"My bad, Little Mama. Sorry, that toast was for me. Best wishes, blah, blah, blah and whatever for Shoulders and the hottie."

The limo drove on and two and a half hours later, the crew found themselves in San Diego of all places.

"Gordie, why are we at the Sports Arena?" Brooke asked.

Gordon simply smiled as he summoned the girls to follow him down an aisle of red carpet that had specifically been laid for their presence. Inside instead of the normal seats for an athletic event, the entire building has been rearranged complete with a runway. Before anyone could ask what was going on, the lights dimmed, fake smoke brewed through a machine, music blared and a dozen of the world's sexiest models began strutting their stuff down the catwalk donned in lingerie.

"Gordon…"

"What? Let's just say some very important people over at Victoria's Secret owed me a favor or two. Now sit back, relax, enjoy and at the end of the show feel free to pick out whatever your little hearts'desire."

The girls, having a great time and in awe of Gordon's generosity, sat back and watched as women modelled everything from classic negligees and "sugar and spice" negligees to red, crotch less teddys.

"Now pick out whatever y'all want", Gordon said again as he sipped champagne and nibbled caviar.

"Wow", Peyton shrugged. "This is what Julia Roberts must have felt like in 'Pretty Woman'."

They rummaged through the goods picking out a few pieces. Brooke mostly chose a few matching bra and panty sets. It had been more than a while since she'd had sex and there didn't seem to be any rain forecasted to end her sexual drought. What was the point in getting sexy sleepwear that no one would see besides her eleven month old?

"Little Mama, what the hell is that?" Gordon demanded, referring to Haley's choice of silk pajamas. "You dressing up to impress your man between the sheets or to cuddle up with an Agatha Christie novel and a cup of cocoa? Child, you better get with the program! If you've got leather whips and edible massage oil, you may as well lose the Carol Brady nightclothes."

"Fine", Haley muttered, embarrassed slightly as she took a set from the "sugar and spice" line.

"There you go, Little Mama or should I say Hot Mama? All you need now is a cheerleading uniform to go over that and your hair in pigtails."

Peyton smiled as she finally chose a simple nightgown. It was long and black, sheer at the legs with spaghetti straps. She held it up to her body and it felt perfect.

"Going to a funeral or a honeymoon, Elvira?" Gordon snipped.

"I happen to like it and you said I could get what I want", she protested.

"Fine but here", he said, tossing her the matching robe. "Don't forget to cover up those shoulders, child."

Gordon purchased the lingerie and the limo began heading back towards Malibu as its passengers happily chatted while the drinks flowed freely. The car soon came to a stop and Peyton groaned as they got out and she saw that they were at a strip club.

"Gordon, I love you and we're having a great time and I can't thank you enough for putting this all together but I'm really not into that whole stripper thing. Thanks but no thanks. It's just not me."

"Who said it was for you?" Gordon asked he pranced into the club.

There were strippers alright but it was more of Gordon's crowd. The women were gorgeous…only they weren't women. But who could tell and who the hell cared? The Jagielski party was VIP for the night. They were giddy and a little more than tipsy, evident by their obvious enjoyment during the drag queen beauty pageant.

Peyton and Brooke were having a blast, the antics of the evening taking them back to more than a few wild nights in Tree Hill. Still they couldn't help but worry about Haley. Poor, proper, demure Haley trying to force a smile between downing drinks. It was apparent that she was out of place. In their drunkenness, no one had noticed that Gordon had disappeared. Minutes later the lights dimmed and the DJ announced the introduction of the "Queen Diva". Amid a sea of dancing scantily clad midgets, out pranced a familiar face, transformed with make up and a long blue wig, wearing a white, lace bra, panties, a garter and leggings. Peyton and Brooke could barely contain their enthusiasm as the disco music began and Gordon began singing the words to "Young Hearts Run Free".

_**What's the sense in sharing, this one and only life  
Ending up just another lost and lonely wife  
You count up the years and they will be filled with tears  
Love only breaks up, to start over again  
You'll get the babies, but you won't have your man  
While he is busy loving, every woman that he can, aahh haa,  
Say I want to leave a thousand times a day  
It's easier said than done  
When I just can't break away, just can't break away**_

_**Young hearts, run free  
Never be hung up, hung up like my man and me, umm, my man and me,  
Young hearts, to yourself be true  
Don't be no fool with  
When loving is all there is, say that I don't love you**_

Brooke and Peyton hooted and hollered, jumping up and down as they sang along and stuffed one dollar bills in Gordon's garter. Nobody noticed the look distant look in Haley's eyes or that she looked incoherent and on the verge of passing out.

"Hales, you okay?" Brooke asked concerned.

Haley pushed her friend's hand away and in what may have been the most shocking move of the decade, hopped up on stage. She danced to the music, shocking the hell out of everyone as she wrapped her arms and legs around the stripper's pole with ease and expertise. Taking off her black blouse and exposing a bra, she ripped the mic from Gordon's hand and took over the second verse.

_**It's high time just one crack at life  
Who want to live in, trouble and strife  
My mind must be free to learn all I can about me  
I'm gonna love me, for the rest of my days  
Caress the babies every time they say  
Self preservation is what's really going on today, aahh, ho  
Say I want to leave a thousand times a day  
How can I turn loose  
When I just can't break away, just can't break away**_

_**Young hearts, run free  
Never be hung up, hung up like my man and me, umm, my man and me, aahh haa  
Young hearts, to yourself be true  
Don't be no fool with  
When loving is all there is, say that I don't love you**_

It was the highlight of the evening, one that was nearing quicker and quicker to sunrise and the nuptials that would follow. After the club it was back to Malibu.

"You know, we probably shouldn't drink any more", Brooke suggested. "You shouldn't be sloshed when you take your vows, Pey."

"I know but it feels so good", she giggled. "Gosh, I never want this night to end."

"I know", Gordon said. "To keep the night and the rest of the drive interesting. Let's play a game. Truth or dare."

Everyone exchanged uneasy but slightly amused glances before agreeing.

"Okay. I'll start. Truth or dare, Shoulders."

"Dare", Peyton grinned.

"Alright. This limo has a moon roof. Why don't you make good use of that and moon whoever is out on the highway?"

Feeling frisky and a little bit juvenile, Peyton agreed much to the applause and squeals of her peers.

"Okay. Haley. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Come on, Little Mama. I bet you've never picked 'dare' in your life."

"What? I have too. I'm daring…I just don't feel like it right now", she pouted.

"Fine", Peyton smiled. "Truth…let's see. What was the last sexual position you enjoyed with Nathan?"

"Pey! I can't answer that! God! Ask me something else", Haley pleaded.

"Oh no, Little Mama. You know the rules. Now fess up."

"I can't…"

"Tutor Wife, Tutor Wife, Tutor Wife, Tutor Wife…", Brooke began the pep rally type chant as the others joined in.

"Fine, fine, fine! You guys suck! The last position Nate and I tried was….was…oh God, I cannot believe I'm telling you this. It was from behind, okay?"

"Doggie style!" Brooke and Peyton high fived.

"Wait one cotton picking minute", Gordon smiled. "From behind…or in the behind?"

Haley turned ten shades of red as her friends eagerly awaited her response.

"The…the second one", she whispered, covering her face amidst the cheers and giggles.

"Go ahead, Little Mama! You know I ain't mad at you!"

Their game continued and the drinking tampered off, leaving everybody pretty much sobered up as the limo arrived at the beach house in the wee hours of the morning.

"Thanks, Gordon", Peyton said as she hugged him. "I mean that. Thanks a lot. I'll never forget tonight."

He simply winked as they unloaded.

"So you don't think I'm daring?" Haley asked.

"About as daring as white shoes after Labor Day. But don't fret, Little Mama. It's just not in your nature, I guess."

"I can be daring."

"Sure Hales", Brooke laughed.

"I can. Really I can. Dare me. Dare me right now to do something and I will. Anything."

"Fine", Peyton shook her head. "I…okay. I dare you to take off all your clothes and go skinny dipping in the ocean right now."

It was on the tip of Haley's tongue to tell them that the night air and the water were too cold for such acts. But that would be typical Haley Scott. Practical, logical with reasoning for everything. Not bothering to hide her grin and ignoring the shocked looks on her friends' faces, she began removing her clothes until she was as naked as a newborn baby and proudly took off running into the Pacific Ocean.

Meanwhile inside the house, the minister had arrived and the men were dressed for the beach service. Jake, visibly nervous, took a deep breath.

"You gonna be alright, dude?" Lucas laughed.

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous. We've waited for this day for a long time."

"Congratulations, man. Peyton's a great girl."

"She is, isn't she?" Jake proudly smiled. "I love her. I really love her. She is the best friend I've ever had and the best lover too. We share everything together and we have fun. I…I just hope it will always be like this."

"You two will be okay. I have a good feeling. You were meant to be together."

"I hope she doesn't get bored with me."

"That's what marriage is all about", Nathan shrugged. "It gets boring but in a good, normal, calming, routine sort of way. It's cool."

"You and Hales still happy after all these years…"

"Yeah. She's great and I love her. My sweet, innocent, shy little Haley", Nathan smiled as they opened the front door.

The mouths of the four men dropped as "sweet, innocent, shy" Tutor Wife was coming in from the water as nude as she pleased.

"Haley!" Nathan screamed.

"Nate!"

She stood frozen like a deer in headlights as he hurriedly threw her a towel.

"Hales, what the hell are you doing?"

She looked embarrassed at her husband, her brother in law, her friend and the minister she had never met. Then she looked back at her three friends who couldn't maintain their serious looks.

"Sorry honey", she shrugged, kissing his cheek on her way into the house. "I just felt like doing something daring."

An hour later, the gang was completely sober and clothed, holding sleepy children as the sun began to rise. Peyton, barefoot and wearing a plain sundress, held hands with Jake and looked deeply in his eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Which is an honorable estate, and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any person can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

The beach was silent except for the crashing waves and the sound of Gordon coughing. Peyton and Jake shot him a dirty look.

"What? It was just a cough. Damn! I get something in my throat and you two look like you want to beat me like my name is Rodney King."

Jake looked deeply in Peyton's eyes and spoke with a strong, clear voice as he took his vows.

"I, Jacob Brian Jagielski take you Peyton Christine Sawyer to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Peyton's heart raced and her voice shook with emotion as she pledged her eternal love to Jake.

"I, Peyton Sawyer, take you, Jacob Jagielski,  
to be my lawfully wedded husband,  
secure in the knowledge that you will be  
my constant friend,  
my faithful partner in life,  
and my one true love.  
On this special day,  
I affirm to you  
in the presence of God, our daughter and our friends my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful and loving wife  
in sickness and in health,  
in joy and in sorrow, as well as  
through the good times and the bad.  
I further promise to love you without reservation,  
comfort you in times of distress,  
encourage you to achieve all of your goals,  
laugh with you and cry with you,  
grow with you in mind and spirit,  
always be open and honest with you,  
and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Their love was so strong as they exchanged rings. Haley cuddled up to her husband and Gordon dabbed at his eyes so that his liquid liner would not create a mess. Just a few feet away, across from each other stood Brooke and Lucas. Neither one spoke, neither could breathe. All they could do was fight back tears and just look at each other.

"For as much as Jake and Peyton have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands, I pronounce that they are Man and Wife. Jake you may kiss your bride."

He smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek first before placing a tender and romantic kiss on Peyton's lips.

"I present to you, Jake, Peyton and Jenny Jagielski."


	89. Never Give Up, Never Give In

**_Author's Note: Flashback sequences written in Italics..._**

It was a pretty California day and Lucas had felt up to a slow jog on the beach with his daughter and the dog. Brooke had used the time to catch up on her favorite daytime talk shows and soap operas but it was hard to concentrate on the TV drama when she had so much in her own life to deal with. Silently she stared at the digital pictures saved on the computer of Jake and Peyton's wedding. It had been perfect and they looked so happy. She smiled as she looked at each photo…the newlywed couple, a picture of the food table Haley had prepared, the children, the entire Jagielski family and finally the last two were group photographs. The first showed the entire gang smiling sweetly at the cameras. It looked liked something out of a magazine with the beautiful purple sky for background. The latter photo had caught Jake with his eyes closed, Peyton looking away, Gordon in some ridiculous Vogue pose, Nathan with dreaded red eyes, Haley yawning and the kids in various forms of disarray. But the most disturbing part was Lucas and Brooke themselves. She was the only person looking directly into the camera and her expression was so sad. And Lucas was looking right at her with an intensity she had never seen before. She studied the photo and wandered what they must have been thinking at that moment? Maybe about their own wedding on the beach just a few short years earlier…

The telephone rang and it startled Brooke back into reality. She sighed as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"So how is my favorite daughter in law?"

"Huh?"

"Actually, you're my only daughter in law…I think. How's it going?"

Brooke recognized the voice.

"Karen. Hey."

"I was just calling to say hi and see how things are going. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I've just been a little out of it lately."

"What's on your mind? Is that boy of mine driving you insane?"

"Actually, he is", Brooke replied with a meek smile.

"Oh God, what's he doing now? He should be grateful that you're there to take help take care of him. Heart condition or not, he better not be disrespecting you and giving you grief when you're just trying to help out. I think I raised him a little better than that."

"No, no, it's not that. We've been getting along much better lately. I am actually kind of worried about him."

"Is Lucas okay?"

"Physically he's better. He's healing and the doctors are pretty pleased about that. He's being a lot nicer too but still he gets in these moods sometimes. I guess he can't help it. He gets sullen and quiet and he doesn't want to be bothered. All he does it watch TV. It doesn't happen too often but when it does, it's pretty freaky. It's hard to see him like that but I guess he'll never really be the same after the heart attack."

"Things happen in our lives and change who we are as people sometimes, Brooke. Like how having Harmony changed your life. You remember the person you used to be before you became a mother? Lucas is probably just trying to adjust to the man he is now and the person he once was."

"I remember who he was before this. Before all of this. Before the heart attack and the Felix and Anna stuff and before the cheating. I remember who we both were. The only word I can think of to describe our marriage was glorious. We were so happy and we did almost everything together. I remember picnics in Central Park and watching the marathons. On Sundays we'd put on sweats and baseball caps and catch the subway and walk through the city. Just blending in and doing all the New York things couples do, I guess."

"You miss it?"

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't? Most of all, I just miss him. Talking to him and looking in his eyes. Sometimes just being together, doing nothing but enjoying the peace. We haven't had peace for a long time, Karen. I miss that. I miss the old Lucas."

"I know what you mean, Brooke and you're exactly right. Luke is different and I don't like it. He can't help it and it's just a phase I suppose but it bothers me just the same. He's always been a thoughtful person. Very strong and determined and smart as a whip. Even when he was a baby he was just a take charge kind of little guy, a born leader. When he had all those problems growing up with Dan, God knows it must have killed him inside a thousand times but he was strong. He held it together and spent more time worrying about me than himself. He's a good son. He always tried to take care of me. And when he got hooked on basketball, he was committed to it 100 percent. So many nights he'd break curfew and I'd sit up at the kitchen table worried to death so I'd eventually get in my car and drive down to the River Court and there he'd be shooting hoops in the dark with Fergie and Skills. Sometimes I'd get so frustrated with him but he was talented and he stuck it out. He stood up to the pressure of Dan and Nathan and stayed motivated and committed to being the best. He always made a way. He managed to play ball, be an honor roll student, work at Keith's shop and help out at the café. He always kept a good head and worked damned hard to make things better. Lucas always looked on the bright side. He's a good man, Brooke. He has never quit anything his whole life and I hope he doesn't start now. I don't want him to give up on everything. His sickness, having to quit the NBA, your marriage…"

"I know. It's been rough on him. But sometimes I look at him and I see the old Luke. The one before all this happened. That gives me hope, Karen. I know he's still there."

"What about you, honey? Are you still there?"

Brooke knew exactly what Karen meant. It was as if the two women were communicating in some type of secret code. Yes it was about the "old" Lucas but it was also about the "old" Brooke as well. Could she look inside herself and see the happy woman with the uncomplicated life who used to exist before the confused and unforgiving creature that now loomed.

"I don't know, Karen. I don't know."

That seemed to be the million dollar question and one that haunted Brooke around the clock.

-------

Brooke was so excited she could barely contain herself. She pounded on the door with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Open up, Luke! Wake up! It's me. I've got something for you."

A sleepy Lucas opened the door, his boxer shorts rumpled.

"Brooke, what the hell? It's like eight in the morning. What are you doing?"

"Look", she said proudly, pointing to a box in the hallway. "That's all yours."

"What is it?"

"Mail. I picked it up this morning. You've been neglecting your P.O. box here so I went to pick up the stuff because the Post Office was running out of room. That full box is yours and you have another two in the living room."

"Well thank you and I appreciate it. I'll get to it later", he said, crawling back in bed.

"No", she laughed, dragging him to keep him from crawling back underneath the covers. "It's a beautiful day, don't get back in bed. Come on. The only people asleep are winos and vampires. Get in here and read this stuff."

Groaning, Lucas had no choice but to comply. He sank down on the floor and began sorting through the various packages and letters. Most of all them expressed the same thing...

_Lucas, we love you...Luke, we miss you...Scott, get well...Number 3, don't give up... You're an inspiration..._

"Listen to this stuff, it's great! All this is for you, Lucas. You have fans, millions of people who adore you. They are behind you all the way."

Rather systematically, Lucas opened every package and read every card and letter. The thoughts and love from his fans was amazing has always. It warmed him all over to know that they thought of him and prayed for him and still loved him.

"This is pretty cool", he said in a soft voice.

"Cool? This is more than cool. Man, this is incredible. You can't give up. I won't let you."

"I haven't given up Brooke and I won't. It's just hard. I have good days and bad days and some days are better than others. You just don't understand."

"Remember Patrick Freeman?"

"Yeah…I remember", Lucas answered softly.

"Lucas remember the night we first met him…"

_It all came back to him. It was his rookie season with the Knicks, a home game and Brooke had patiently waited for him after the showers. His shoulder was banged up a little bit and he was pretty pissed off because he had fouled out against the Wizards with less than a minute left in the regular play in a game that ended up going into double overtime. When the evening was said and done, all they both wanted was to go home. As they were leaving, a short, plump woman approached them._

"_Hello, Mr. Scott, Mrs. Scott. I am so sorry to bother you but I was hoping you could sign an autograph for my boy."_

_Lucas sighed and nodded, scribbling his signature half heartedly on a piece of scrap paper._

"_Oh Patrick will be so pleased. Thank you, Mr. Scott. Thank you for taking the time."_

_The lady seemed extremely grateful even after the simplest of gestures. She held up the paper to a frail boy sitting on the back bleachers._

"_Is that your son?"_

"_Yes", she nodded._

"_Is he okay?"_

"_Patrick was born with a heart defect. We're from Delaware and our church took up a collection for tickets to come here tonight. Oh my Patrick is your biggest fan. He's loved you since your UNC days."_

_Lucas looked over at the weak and sickly child and his heart went out to him. Suddenly fouling out and an aching arm didn't seem so bad. Handing Brooke his bag, he walked over to the young man._

"_Patrick, right?" Lucas asked, shaking his hand. "Hey man, I'm Luke."_

"_I…I know", the boy responded._

"_Your mom says you guys drove a long way for the game tonight. You like basketball? You play?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Well come down and show me what you got."_

_The kid could hardly believe his eyes and ears. Lucas Scott, his favorite NBA player not only had signed an autograph and chatted with him, was inviting him down onto the Knicks' court at Madison Square Garden for some one on one. Mrs. Freeman's eyes teared as she saw her son's dream come true._

_Together Patrick and Lucas dribbled the ball and took shots._

"_So you always liked the Knicks?"_

"_Yeah but now even more because you're playing. And I like your brother on the Lakers too. You two are my favorite players."_

"_Now you're talking", Luke grinned._

_They continued to play and chat until both Lucas and Brooke noticed the boy was seemingly out of breath._

"_You okay, little man?"_

"_Yeah. I get tired a lot. It's hard to run and play sometimes. My heart's not so good."_

_Lucas looked down at the young man who could hardly get himself together."_

"_Looks like you got a heart of steel to me". Lucas winked._

_That night he had exchanged e-mail addresses with Patrick and the two had stayed in touch over the next year. Lucas often made sure he had front row seats to New York home games and even flew him and his mother to L.A. for a Knicks Lakers bout. They had remained friends up until a few years ago when Patrick finally succumbed to his illness at the tender age of 13._

"Pat was a fighter, Luke. Right up until the end. It's amazing how brave a child can be. But he was. And Patrick never gave up and he never gave in. That was something he had to live with all his life. That little boy loved you. You can draw strength just from knowing that and knowing what he went through."

Lucas smiled in spite of every thing that had happened. He needed to have his life back again. Maybe that would never happen but at least he had a life.

"Yeah, Brooke. I…I um, I guess you're right."

"I guess I am", she smiled. "Actually, I'm always right…you should be used to that by now. But now it's time to put the plan in motion."

An hour later little Harmony toddled on the mats of the gym floor as her mother sat Indian style with a coach's whistle pursed between her lips. Lucas grunted as he lifted the leg weights. His knees were slightly tender from lack of a work out but he had to start rebuilding strength in his lower body. With much prodding and support from Brooke, he was back in the gym giving it all he had. There were times he wanted to quit but when he looked at the strong will and determination in Brooke's eyes and the beautiful smile on his daughter's face, how could he? There finally seemed to be a light at the end of a very dark tunnel. The toughest part would be mentally preparing for the rough journey ahead. Somehow he knew Brooke and Harmony would be there and that made it all a little easier. He smiled to himself as he watched her from across the room hair in a messy bun and the whistle in tow. She was beautiful but in addition to that, it was more of her crazy personality, wacky sense of humor, and amazing strength that captivated him. She was just Brooke, plain and simple. For the first time in a long time, the future didn't look quite so glum.


	90. Strange Love

"Pearl Jam is pretty cool but they are not the best band ever, Lucas."

"Yeah? And who is? N Sync?" he grinned.

It was early morning and the two were out for a jog on the beach. Lucas was growing stronger by the day and he had been eager to do more and more. It was supposed to be good exercise. It was painful and he wasn't as fast as he had hoped but it was at least a step. As always, Brooke was there right by his side to encourage and help all the while dousing the conversation with her salty sarcasm and plenty of teasing.

"The Bee Gees. The Bee Gees were the greatest band ever. Now take that, Mr. Timberlake."

"Bee Gees, huh?" Lucas chuckled.

"What's wrong with the Bee Gees? And you better watch it or else I'll punch you."

"Nothing. The Bee Gees were cool, I'll admit it. I even liked that Saturday Night Fever movie even though you tortured me with the DVD like ten million times. Still they're no Pearl Jam. In a way it's like comparing apples and oranges, you know? I'm just surprised you said that. I was expecting something else."

"What, the Backstreet Boys?"

"Maybe", he shrugged.

"The Bee Gees were great for that time. Disco was fun and free and that's what people needed at that time especially after the Vietnam War and all. When you hear that music, it makes you want to get up and dance and have fun. Like my favorite song was 'Night Fever', oh my God, you should see Gordie in his white suit doing his best John Travolta impersonation. My favorite song of all time is 'How Deep Is Your Love?' The words are,

_**I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again **_

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave  
And it's me you need to show ....

How deep is your love?  
I really need to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

…I don't know. It sounds weird but the lyrics kind of touched me"

"I agree", he shrugged, carefully studying the thoughtful expression on her face.

Even though she was running at a relatively slow pace, Lucas was finding it awful difficult to keep up with her. It was hard. He had always been so competitive and athletic, always the leader. Now he was struggling just to make it, just to keep up. That bruised his ego beyond repair. Ignoring the pain, he pressed on, not really paying attention to what Brooke was saying. He was so uncomfortable it was hard to pay attention to anything. He didn't even see the broken piece of branch in front of him.

"Fuck!" he screamed out as he fell forward.

Brooke stopped and turned around in time just to see hit the ground with a sickening thud. He had landed hard on his knee.

"Are you okay, Luke? Can you get up?"

Pain etched on his face and four letter words spewing from his mouth, he pulled himself to a steady standing position. A small trickle of blood dripped from his knee.

"Damn", he yelled again.

"You okay? Are you gonna be able to walk?"

Lucas sucked in his breath and took a few wobbly steps forward. Nothing seemed to be broken or injured too badly except for his pride. He was tired. Tired of falling, tired of being off balance, tired of not being the man he used to be. His fall was simply the last straw in the middle of a frustrating road to redemption.

"Come on. It doesn't look too bad."

"I can't", Lucas pouted.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me. It hurts and it's hard to walk. Fuck this. I've had enough for today anyway."

"Luke, what are you saying?"

"Brooke, not now."

"Come on", she laughed out loud. "I can't believe you. Quit being such a baby. I've seen you go through much worse and now you want to complain about a little scratch that stopped bleeding in 2.2 seconds."

"You don't understand, Brooke. When are you gonna get it through your thick skull that I am sick with a heart condition and sometimes I am in serious pain?"

"Oh I understand alright. I understand that every time the going gets a little tough, Lucas Eugene Scott gets going. I'm sorry this is not a bed of roses for you but who ever said it would be? This is hard, Luke and it's supposed to be. You're gonna have to tough it out. Push forward, stay focused, suck up the pain and do what you have to do."

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood for one of your stupid pep talks."

"Stupid pep talks? Oh really? I came here to help you. My health is fine, Lucas. I could jog to Georgia and back. I did all this for you and all you want to do is cry and complain. The world isn't fair, huh? Boo hoo, welcome to reality there, kiddo. Now I know you're in pain. I know a defective heart is no day at the park and it's gonna take a whole hell of a lot to recover. But I also know that you can do this."

"You don't know, Brooke. You don't know shit. That's the problem. You only think you do."

To her surprise, his words stung like a slap in the face. In a way it was. With nothing left to say, Brooke turned on her heels and jogged off. He cursed himself for being such an idiot but he knew there was no use in running after her. Lame apologies weren't going to make anything better. She was pissed and he knew it.

"Brooke, sweetie, where did you say the candles were again?"

"In the drawer! Gosh, do I have to do everything around here?" she yelled as she retreated to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Mary winced and looked at Haley and Mikayla who just shrugged. About that time the front door opened and a sweaty Lucas entered the house.

"Luke, just in time. Your FedEx package arrived."

"Whatever", he mumbled, shutting his door so hard the entire room shook.

"I don't understand", Mary said. "This morning they left like old friends going out for a jog. They come back ready to kill each other and everybody else."

"Those two are weird", Mikayla shrugged.

Everyone else seemed to share the same feelings. Lucas and Brooke were weird, for lack of a better word.

"Well, they better stop before the party starts", Haley sighed.

"Stop what?" Karen asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Everybody's favorite soon to be divorcees are at it again."

Karen just shook her head as she stared sadly at her little granddaughter. It was Harmony's first birthday and in a few hours a party was scheduled to start to celebrate that. Now everything depended on whether or not her parents could keep from killing one another. Meanwhile Brooke remained seething inside her bedroom trying to get ready. She didn't even look at the Caller ID on her cell phone as she was applying mascara.

"Hello?"

"It's Little Diva's first birthday!"

"Hey Gordie", Brooke greeted, less than enthused.

"Damn. And hello to you too. You know better than to be greeting me with that funky ass attitude. I didn't do nothing to you. Hell, I didn't sleep with you last night. Actually nobody did which might explain the funky attitude."

"Gordon, I am not in the mood right now."

"So I see. What happened now? Tell the Gordon. Come on child."

"Nothing. I'm fine. I refuse to let my Prozac needing, irritating shit of a soon to be ex husband ruin this day for me."

"What did Judas do now?"

"We were having the best day and we've been getting along and we were excited about Harmony's birthday party so we decided to run on the beach this morning. Everything was going great until he tripped and fell. Totally not my fault but of course he lapses into pout mode and well you can imagine the rest. I am so sick of him, Gordon. It's like having two kids around and half the time Harmony is the more mature one."

"Child, it's that male pride and testosterone thing."

"Really?"

"I guess so or at least that's what I heard on Regis and Kelly. Shit, Diva, I don't know! I'm out of advice when it comes to this unhealthy bipolar connection you and Judas have. Anyway, I just called to wish my goddaughter a happy birthday and to send my regrets for not being able to make it to her party."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are regretting being holed up in Jamaica of all places", Brooke rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Actually, I am. I'm here for work and unfortunately there are no men here, just female models so yes I would rather be eating cupcakes and drinking Kool Aid with you hags right about now."

"You have such a way with words", Brooke teased.

"Did you get my gift? Did little Harmony like it?" Gordon asked, ignoring her.

"Uh, I loved the two thousand dollar Dolce and Gabanna bracelet you bought my one year old", Brooke laughed. "And Harmony likes it too…I think. She at least likes to chew on it a lot but that's usually a good sign."

"Nothing but the best, Girlfriend. You know me. Well I have to run. Kiss the little tyke for me and if Judas keeps acting up, well, just yell at him and punch him. You seem to be good at that."

Brooke shrugged. If all else failed, Gordon was right.

-------

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Harmony…Happy Birthday to you!"

Everyone sang, led by Haley who strummed the tune on her guitar.

"Blow out the candle, Harmony", Brooke cooed. "Come on, baby. Blow it out."

Harmony obviously could have cared less about the canedle. Still Brooke was determined. Karen was on hand with camera in tow waiting for the magical moment. They waited and waited and waited…and waited some more.

"Harmony, come on Precious. You can do it."

Taking his baby girl from her mother's arms, Lucas leaned down.

"Let Daddy help you, Baby", he said as he blew out the candle.

Everyone clapped including Harmony but Brooke was seething. If Karen hadn't spent all morning preparing the special Barbie cake, Brooke had half a mind to ram Luke's big head into it.

"Um, let's open Harmony's presents", Haley good naturedly suggested, sensing the tension.

The group gathered round and opened the many gifts of toys and clothes Harmony had received. Finally it was down to the last two packages.

"Here, sweetheart", Haley smiled. "Look, Harmony, it's from Daddy."

Haley opened the package and inside it was revealed to be a beautiful doll. The guests ooohed and aaahed over it. Brooke looked like she was going to have a seizure.

"Okay, Harmony. Last present, Baby Girl. Let's see what Mama got you."

Haley tore open the wrapper…to reveal the very same, identical beautiful doll Lucas had bought. The room fell silent.

"Dad, can we have cake now?" Aidan asked after a minute, pulling on his father's hand.

"Cake never sounded so good", Nathan sighed, relieved of any kind of distraction. "Let's eat."

Haley, Karen, and Mary went about cutting the cake that was served with juice, potato chips and hot dogs. Harmony, looking like a living doll herself, in a Baby Gucci dress and her expensive bracelet, was having a field day with her hands in the cake and the ice cream. Smiling her first real smile of the day, Brooke slipped off to the kitchen to get paper towels. To her dismay, there was Lucas.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Just grabbing some napkins", he said, trying not to start a fight.

"Oh really? How original, Luke. That's exactlt what I came in here for."

"Fine. Let's just get what we came for and…"

"Don't tell me what to do, Lucas Scott."

"Oh that's real mature and on our daughter's birthday at that. Look, I'm not doing this with you right now. We can talk later or whatever."

"Whatever? I guess when that's convenient for you, huh? Everything has to go according to Luke's schedule."

"Brooke, can I get you some cheese to go with that whine?"

"Whine? Whine! Me? Are you insane? I have listened to you snivel and cry and whine and pout and brood about everything under the sun for the past two years."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! 'My shoulder aches, I fouled out, I'm sorry I cheated on you, my Daddy doesn't love me, I had a heart attack, wah, wah, wah. Gosh, I ought to hire a violinist to follow you around all day so your little sob story can have a soundtrack."

She had crossed the line and they both knew it. She didn't care that she had gone way far. She was frustrated and tired of biting her tongue. The whole point was to hurt his feelings.

"Hire me a violinist, you say? Gee, how can you Brooke with your broke ass? Wait, maybe you can just abandon our child again and have your little buddy Felix loan you the money."

Brooke's jaw hit the floor as a satisfied grin took over Luke's face. It was on. Brooke could dish it out but she couldn't take it.

"What is going on in here?" Mary interrupted. "What's with all the yelling?"

Brooke grabbed a knife and waved it wildly in the air.

"I don't know, Mother. Why don't you ask this pathetic, cheating, lying, no good cretin of a human being?"

"Brooke, I don't think you want to go there with the name calling. When you can no longer afford a cell phone and you're shopping at K-Mart, give me a ring on the payphone."

"Enough!" Mary said, grabbing the knife. "Look at you two! Listen to yourselves! You both should be ashamed!"

"He started it, Mom, with his pissy attitude and then he bought my daughter that doll he knew I was buying her."

"If you would shut your cake hole, maybe I could apologize for this morning and I didn't know you were buying Harmony that doll. I saw it first anyway!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Both of you stop it! You are arguing over expensive dolls that you both bought that your daughter couldn't care less about either one. That's right. She's covered in ice cream and chocolate as we speak, playing with the wrapping paper and not giving two hoots about those dolls. Now you two, grow up and get it together, please!"

With that, Mary stormed off, leaving the two breathless and still pouty.

"Look, Brooke, I…"

"Don't talk to me."

"Fine. I was just trying to apologize."

"Don't. I don't want to see or hear you right now, Lucas Scott. You make me sick. All I really want to do is clobber you!"

"Well yeah? Well all I really want to do is kiss you because you look so freaking hot when you're mad", he yelled back.

"Don't just stand there and talk about it, maybe you should do it", she screamed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Then I will!"

With that he grabbed her and pressed his lips hard to hers. It was a long, breathtaking kiss that left both winded when they finally pulled away. The emotional and sexual tension was at an all time high as Haley walked in.

"You two okay? I just came to get napkins."

Throwing up her hands and screaming, Brooke picked up a pint of ice cream and dumped it on Luke's head before storming out.

"Oh my God. Luke…are you okay? What was that all about?"

Lucas wiped the mess from his face. Overcome, he could only say one thing.

"God, I love that woman."


	91. The Long Road Home

It was the night of the NBA Hall of Fame Sports League dinner. The location just so happened to be Los Angeles and of course the league had sent two sets of invitations out to a Mr. and Mrs. Scott. Nathan, an active and popular NBA player of course would be in attendance with his wife and Lucas felt an obligation as well. Since Brooke's name was on his invite, somehow it was just decided that she would attend too, leaving everyone on pins and needles wondering how the night would go.

"We should get going", Brooke said as she dabbed a bit of perfume on her neck.

Her hair had been swept into one of her trademark elaborate updos that accentuated her perfect make up job and black Stella McCartney original that seductively exposed one shoulder and showed off her great legs.

"I don't know about this", Lucas said, straightening his tie. "I hate leaving Harmony with a stranger."

"Harmony won't be with strangers. She'll be with her cousins and a sitter they've had practically all their lives."

"I know but gee, Brooke after everything that's happened, it just seems that you'd be more than a little concerned leaving our daughter with someone who isn't a good friend or family."

"I am but I can't live my life in fear, looking over my shoulder every five seconds, refusing to be around people because I'm afraid there is some warped conspiracy out there that's going to get me. And I don't want my daughter to live like that either. Gosh, get over it, Lucas. Well, maybe it's harder for you considering you are the one that was so gung ho about hiring the nanny from hell."

"Whatever", he said, trying to ignore her as cheap shots between the two had suddenly become the norm. "I'll just keep the phone nearby."

"Whatever."

"Damn, Brooke can we have one night of civil, decent conversation where we aren't taking shots at each other?"

"Fine", she huffed.

"Can we call a truce?"

"I'm not at war, Lucas", she said as she breezed past him.

"Okay, Nate, what does this say to you?"

"Uh…beware of crazy wives who talk to their clothes?" he teased.

"Nathan, I'm being serious", Haley pouted. "I want to look nice for your thing tonight. Now is the pantsuit too casual? Keep in mind it's black and it is designer and kind of sexy I guess considering how much cleavage it exposes. Or should I go for something dressier? Maybe a dress itself? What do you think, honey?"

"Hales, I think you should wear whatever you want and whatever you're comfortable in. I know you'll look great in anything."

"Right answer, Mr. Scott", she grinned as she kissed him. "Besides, I have to look good considering I'll have the most handsome date on my arm."

"Speaking of dates, I don't know about this whole Luke and Brooke thing."

"It's not a date and they'll be fine."

"I don't know, Hales. You really shouldn't have tried to convince them to go. I mean, have you seen them lately? They're like the Hatfields and the McCoys."

"It'll be okay, sweetie", Haley sighed with uncertainty in her voice as her husband hugged her. "It'll be okay."

"What do you know?" Haley joked as she sipped her wine. "We actually got center aisle this year."

The ceremony was taking place at the exclusive ballroom in the Regent Beverly Wilshire Hotel.

"That just comes with the last name Scott", Nathan winked. "You should be used to that by now, Hales. Isn't that right, big brother?"

"Hey. What can I say? You're the man, Nate", Lucas said as they toasted glasses.

Dinner was served and conversation was light as everyone was tiptoeing around the other Mrs. Scott, who appeared to be in the foulest of moods.

"Brooke, you barely touched your escargot. You okay, sweetie?" Haley politely inquired.

"Oh I'm fine", Brooke shrugged with a fake smile and a hint of sarcasm. "The snails are absolutely delicious and I am having a fine time eating this fine meal with my fine brother and sister in law and soon to be ex at this fine hotel where my very world was shattered beyond repair almost two years ago."

The table fell silent. The Regent Beverly Wilshire was the place Lucas and Brooke had stayed the time he had come to play against Nathan and the Lakers. The time Brooke had come to visit Haley and her newest nephew and instead a bombshell had been dropped. It was all too close for comfort. Nathan, Haley and Lucas all prayed that they could just make it through the night while Brooke realized the only thing that would get her through the night. The others sat tight lipped as she ordered and downed drink after drink.

"Nathan, it's so good to see you, son", smiled Bob Carroll, one of the owners of the Lakers.

"Mr. Carroll", Nathan nodded.

"And Mrs. Scott, you are looking as lovely as ever", the older gentleman nodded as he kissed Haley's hand.

"Mr. Carroll, you've met my brother, Lucas…"

"Yes, yes, yes. I was so sorry to hear of your condition. What a waste. You were on your way to becoming one of the true greats in our sport. How's the heart, son?"

"I'm hanging in there, sir", Lucas nodded. "Taking one day at a time."

"You're in our thoughts and prayers."

"Thank you."

"And this must be the other, Mrs. Scott. My, my, my, you two certainly know how to pick them."

"Actually, I'm the soon to be ex Mrs. Scott", Brooke giggled a bit too loudly, raising her glass. "Or you probably know about that unless you don't read magazines or watch TV or if you've been living under a rock the past year or so."

"Uh yes, I, uh was sorry to hear about your troubles, Mrs. Scott", Mr. Carroll said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Troubles? No troubles here, Bobby. I'm fine. Really. Life's a bitch and then you die but to get from that point to the other, you just have to keep on keeping on, huh?"

Her words were slightly slurred and she had a death grip on the man's wrist. He smiled politely trying to pull away, causing Brooke to spill her red wine all over his expensive suit and cuff links.

"Oh, Mr. Carroll", Haley said, immediately standing up and blotting his shirt with her napkin. "We are so sorry this happened, aren't we, Brooke?"

"Yeah sorry that I let a perfectly good glass of wine go to waste. "Major party foul! Anyway, where the hell is that waiter with the refills?"

Mr. Carroll excused himself, leaving three angry and embarrassed individuals and a drunken and oblivious Brooke.

"What?" she asked. "Oh God, I have to go pee. Which way is the bathroom?"

She stood and practically stumbled all the way there. Lucas was in a state of utter disbelief.

"I'll follow her before she does any more damage", Lucas sighed, as he stood.

Haley watched with disdain as Brooke made a fool of herself all the way to the ladies' room with Lucas on her heels. She had hoped a night out alone would make everything better, instead she had managed to make things even worse. She wanted to cry and seeing the look on her husband's face didn't help matters. It was **the** look. You couldn't be with someone as long as Haley had been with Nathan and not recognize the look. He was pissed.

"Excuse me", Brooke said all too cheerily as she walked into the swinging restroom door.

Lucas only shook his head.

"What are you doing, following me, Luke? What? Trying to sneak in for a quickie in the stalls? Sorry bud but those days are way over."

She lost her footing and what have hit the floor had he not been there to catch her.

"Well, aren't you just a regular knight in shining armor, Mr. Scott?"

He helped her to the table where Nathan was seething.

"I think it's best we just all go", he said quietly.

The valet drove up in the Escalade and Nathan tipped him generously before getting inside. It would be a tense ride back to Brentwood.

"I was having a really good time back there", Brooke chirped. "Why did we have to leave before dessert?"

"Shut up, Brooke", Nathan mumbled.

"Nate, don't talk to her like that. Honey, be nice", Haley scolded.

"Yeah honey, be nice", Brooke repeated. "Listen to Tutor Wife, she's pretty smart. Anyway, I have like the greatest idea ever. Want to know what it is? I will tell you because I know you want to know and there is no way you'll ever guess. Why don't we go back to your place and all get naked in the Jacuzzi? Sounds like fun, huh?"

"Brooke…"

"What? It's fun. At least Tutor Wife thinks it is."

Now it was Haley's turn.

"Shut up, Brooke."

"Okay…ixnay on the Jacuzzi, Nick and Jessica. You guys got any Vodka at the house?"

"That's about the last thing you need", Lucas muttered.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Somebody needs to tell your ass what to do. Look at you, Brooke. You're a mess right now. When we get back to Nathan and Haley's, I don't want you around my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"I didn't stutter, Brooke."

"First of all she is my daughter too and second of all, don't you ever tell me when and where I can be around her. You are being an asshole right now, newsflash, I guess but I don't feel like fighting with you. You are way killing my buzz so why don't we just save this little fight for later. It definitely works for me."

"That's the problem, Brooke. It always has to work for you."

"Boy someone is throwing stones from a glass house."

"You know what? I've had about enough of you, Brooke."

"Trust me, the feeling is more than mutual. How about this? We get back to Malibu and I take my daughter and we go back to New York. How about that?"

"You aren't taking Harmony anywhere."

"Want to bet? Lucas, don't play me. You have a better chance of playing Lotto and what's that? One in a billion."

"Just shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"How about both of you shut up?" Nathan yelled as he pulled the large SUV to an abrupt side of the road. "That's it. I have had it. You two are like 100 points past ridiculous and I can't take it anymore! Isn't two years of this shit enough? Lucas hurts Brooke, Brooke turns around and hurts Lucas and in the meantime everybody has to suffer! And for what? It's stupid! Maybe it's my fault for convincing you to come out to California with Lucas, Brooke or maybe it's Haley's fault for thinking the two of you could actually be civilized for one night but it comes down to either you work it out and be together or just leave each other the hell alone. Look at yourselves! How the hell am I supposed to take you back to my house in front of my children and yours when you're acting like this? You guys need to seriously come to some sort of agreement."

"I don't see that happening", Brooke muttered.

"Yeah? Well you've got ten or so odd miles to start figuring it out", Nathan said.

"What?"

"Get out. Both of you. Now."

"Nathan!" Haley screamed.

"Dude, you can't be serious", Lucas protested.

"Do I look like I'm playing around here? Because I'm not. And I'm not putting up with you two bickering like two old ladies for the rest of the night. I'm serious. Both of you get the hell out."

Lucas and Brooke slowly emerged from the vehicle and as soon as the doors were shut, Nathan roared off. It was official. He was gone. If they thought it had been a joke before, it was now painfully obvious.

"How can they just leave us here?" Brooke pouted.

"Nice work. You satisfied now?"

"This is great. Just freaking great! In my designer shoes and my nice designer dress stuck on the side of the road with you of all people."

"Yeah and you're a real treat yourself, Brooke. Just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. My purse and my phone were in Nate's truck, not to mention our child is at their house!"

"Well, I left my wallet and cell in the backseat, too."

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"We start walking", Lucas shrugged.

Brooke made a face. Walk? How was she supposed to do that in heels on a lonely, dark road? Lucas had already started walking so Brooke took off after him. Her expensive heel caught in the road and she stumbled forward. Rolling his eyes, Lucas went back to help her.

"You know, when this would happen when we first got together I used to think you looked cute. Now I just think you look like a drunken fool."

"For your information, unfortunately, my buzz is long gone. I just tripped over something. And I don't need your help or your opinions and you can let go of my wrist while you're at it."

They walked in silence for a while, a stern look on Luke's face as Brooke hobbled, struggling to keep the pace.

"We wouldn't be out here if you hadn't been such an ass you know."

"No. We wouldn't be out here if you hadn't gone and got wasted as usual."

"Why is my life all of a sudden such a big concern of yours, Lucas?"

"Because you're the mother of my daughter, that's why. And that's about the only reason, trust me on that. So don't flatter yourself next time you decide to self destruct again."

"You know what? Lucas sometimes you really suck. I gave up everything to come out here and help you and…"

"I know that, Brooke. I've always known it. I've known it from day one, okay? Because you don't seem to want to let me forget it."

"I didn't know we were keeping score."

"Then if that's the case I guess we're even."

"Are we?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"You have a nerve. Luke, I don't think you want to go there with me."

"Why not? So you can rub in my face all the bad things I've done? All the pain I've caused you? How much I disappointed everyone? How much I failed as a man and a husband and a human being? Well, you know something Brooke, as much as you seem to love it, I don't need you in my face reminding me of it because, guess what, I live with it every single day! Every morning it's me that has to wake up and look in the mirror and face all this. Face what a mess my life has become. I'm the one that has to live with cheating on you. It was wrong and I really hurt you. Don't you think that kills me, Brooke? I love you so much but I've caused you so much pain. That makes me sick to my stomach. And just when were beginning to be friends again, I go and screw up yet again but not trusting you as a good mother. I know how much you love Harmony and that you'd never let anything happen to her. But when you needed me to trust you and believe you, I wasn't there. I turned my back on you. And for what? The lies and attention of a father that hasn't given two shits about me since the day I was born? Yeah, I live with that too. And now I have a failing heart. Go fucking figure. After everything that has happened and has been taken away, now I get to see that I'm not the man I once was…and I'll never be him again. It's all gone. The one thing my father actually gives me and it's a bad heart. So you might think I'm whiny and having a pity party but you're not the only one who's had a hard time lately."

"I know that. I know what you've been through and I know it has been hard for you but what about me? What about the life I used to have or the woman I once was Lucas? Because all that has gone away too. And it sucks and I hate it! I've tried so damn hard to hold it all together for myself and for you and for our daughter but I just couldn't. I couldn't, Lucas."

"Does that help you sleep at night?" Lucas smirked. "Brooke, get real. That is the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard. You never tried to hold it together."

"Yes I did! Do you know how hard it was for me to even think about trusting you after you cheated on me? Just when we were getting somewhere, you go and stab me in the back again. What gives?"

"Don't turn it around like you're Little Miss Innocent and you wanted to get back together before the whole Dan/Felix/Anna/Mrs. Patterson ordeal. You were still going through with the divorce even then. That was your plan from the beginning Brooke and there is nothing I could have said or done to change that. Hell, I could have cured cancer and you still wouldn't have come back."

"Don't you dare tell me how I felt", Brooke said, her eyes filling with angry tears. "Because you don't know. You think you do but you have no idea."

"I know that you never gave our marriage an honest second chance. You never even tried to forgive me. Yeah you made an effort because of Harmony and we tried the friends thing and all that was fine and dandy but through it all, you never opened your heart and gave us an honest second try. You just ran away and blamed me for everything and hid behind your issues."

"I…"

"What? You're gonna deny it, Brooke?"

"You hurt me, Lucas. God, you hurt me so much. I loved you and respected you and trusted you more than anybody in the world and that's why it hurt so much when you did what you did. That's why I couldn't get over it. You promised me. Every time my parents hurt me or ignored me or bailed when we were teens, you were always there for me. You never left. Besides Peyton, you were the only one who really gave a damn. I was so scared to let you in, so terrified to let down my guard. But you held me and you looked in my eyes and you told me that you loved me and that I could trust you and you promised, you promised me Lucas that you would never hurt me. And I believed you. You ended up hurting me most of all because I least expected it from you. You were my husband and you were supposed to protect me but you let me down, Lucas. I don't know. Maybe I let you down, too. I guess it doesn't even matter anymore, does it? So next time, you're angry at me, think about what I just said."

She stood there shivering in the night air with tears streaming down his face. She'd told him how she felt and he had told her. And it hurt. He wanted to reach out for her, hold her and tell her it would be okay but he couldn't. And she wanted to run to him, bury herself in his strong arms and never leave…but she couldn't. All they could do was just stare at each other.

"Hey! You two kids need a ride?" a cabbie said as he pulled up.

With his thumb Lucas wiped at her tears as they still just stood there.

"Look, I ain't got all night. You want me to start the meter or what?"

"Yeah", Lucas finally said, as he opened the door for her.

They eased into the warm taxi, hearts pounding, neither one saying a word.

"Yo! I recognize you from the TV. You're that Lucas Scott guy. Aw man, a Scott brother in my cab! How about that? Dude, would you mind signing something for me? My kid loves you."

Lucas nodded as he took a pen and scribbled his name on a piece of paper. His hands felt weak like one giant mass of jello. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. All he could do was stare at her and the way the moonlight reflected off her creamy skin. The way she gently trembled all over as she cried. Two years of unimaginable pain. They had gone through so much and it wasn't over. The road leading to "there" was still present and winding. They silently continued their journey, an unknown journey to wherever "there" was.


	92. The Running Stops Here

There was a two day art expose in California and the first time Brooke would be reunited with her best friend, Peyton, since her romantic marriage to Jake on the beach. But Brooke was excited. Happy for her friend and even more happy to see her. She often missed Peyton and the bond that they had always shared. They fit together like a favorite and comfortable pair of old shoes. Sometimes it was nice to go back to the familiar to the one place and the one person that knew you better than you knew yourself.

"Brooke, what are we doing?" Peyton asked, wearily aware of the answer as the two women walked on the dock.

"You've been on Luke's boat plenty of times", Brooke shrugged.

"Uh yeah usually with Luke and a captain in it. Brooke!"

"Details. It's like driving a car just on water and without a speed limit."

"Brooke!"

"Peyton…look at us. Look at this day. How often do we get days together like this? We are practically a walking beer commercial. It would be wrong not to take it. So let's go."

Peyton shook her head. Some things never changed and Brooke was one of them. It reminded her of the old days in Tree Hill when they were little girls. Even then it was as if Brooke could talk her into anything.

"Now hop on, bestest friend", she cheerily grinned.

Peyton did so uneasily, mouthing a silent prayer that they would once again see the shore as the boat took off sailing with Brooke at the wheel.

"Hey, P. Sawyer or now I guess it's P. Jagielski…anyway, do you hear that?"

"Here what?"

"Silence. It's nice, isn't it?"

Peyton studied the calm look on her friend's face.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. You okay, Brooke?"

"I'm fine. Never been better actually. Harmony is great and I love spending time with her and believe it or not, I've even started dancing again."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah."

"Brooke, that's awesome! I'm so happy for you."

"Don't get all crazy on me. It's not like I'll be the next Laker girl or anything. It's just a few hours a day a couple days a week at a studio not far from the beach. I just like to go there and practice ballet and work on my choreography. But who cares about me? I want to hear about you and Jake."

A smile and blush of crimson engulfed Peyton's face. She did have that newlywed glow about her.

"Married life is great. Jake is great and so is Jenny. It's cool, you know? I love my career and it gives me lots of time to be with my daughter and Jake just got a promotion and we're happy…things have never been better."

"I'm happy for you, Pey. How about after this, you and I go to Ben and Jerry's and eat ice cream until our tummies hurt and then we can get facials and…"

"Brooke, what's really on your mind? Talk to me."

"Junk food, pedicures and spending the day with my best friend that I don't get to see enough of."

"That's not what I mean, Brooke. I know you. Something's up and I can see it in your eyes. You look sad and so lonely. Talk to me, kid."

"I'm fine…"

"Is this about Lucas?"

"Why does it always have to be about Lucas?"

"Because usually it always is. And that's okay, you know. Brooke, it's okay to love him and miss him and still have feelings for him."

"I do not love him and I do not miss him…okay, maybe a little."

"Maybe a lot?" Peyton grinned.

"You always knew me too well, Friend", Brooke conceded..

"How's it going? You guys getting along better?"

"We haven't really talked since the night of the dinner. There's nothing to say I guess and at the same time there is everything in the world to say. I guess that's what makes it all so hard. And I don't know if I'm ready to face it."

"You guys said a lot, according to what you've told me. I mean, there has been a lot said before and arguments and whining and pouting but you guys actually talked this time and a lot of feelings kind of got put out there. You're gonna have to deal with it at one time or another."

"I know. But what if I don't want to deal with it? What if I can't?" Brooke asked softly.

Peyton sighed and out her arms around her good friend.

"Remember when we used to get up every Tuesday morning in the summers and ride our bikes to the Mall?"

"So you could buy some stupid CD's?" Brooke recalled with a bit of a chuckle.

"Yeah, and you could buy make up Mary wouldn't let you wear. We'd spend

half the day in my bedroom just listening to music and putting on awful eye shadow,

and that was just the Tuesdays. We used to do a lot of really great stuff until guys

got in the way."

"Back when life was simple."

"Then along came Luke and Jake."

"And things got way complicated", Brooke muttered.

"Not at first. Remember? Remember that first summer?"

Brooke's body shuddered involuntarily as she envisioned the sweet memories of a long ago summer. She could smell the North Carolina air and feel the breeze blowing through her hair as the wrecker sped down the country roads. Those were the things she loved and missed the most. The basic things. Riding through the country, cuddling on the couch during a Blockbuster night, eating ice cream cones as they ran through the sprinklers in Karen's yard. It was the simple joys that he had taught her. The pleasure of just being with someone you loved and it didn't always have to involve money or alcohol or sex.

"Yeah", Brooke said softly. "I remember. I remember everything."

"This whole separation thing has been going on for a while and sooner or later, the divorce is either going to happen or isn't. And that's going to be up to you and Lucas. But you have to decide. And it has to be final and you have to quit flip flopping and there are so many things that are just gonna have to remain buried in the past. Either you let some stuff go and you try to work it out or you forget about it all and you move on. Because you can't keep living this way and doing this to yourself. You deserve better, Brooke. You and Lucas both do and so does your daughter."

"It's so hard, Pey. So much has happened. I don't think Lucas and I can ever go back to the way we were."

"Then don't. Maybe you can just start over. Take baby steps and see where it leads but the ultimate goal is rebuilding your relationship. Maybe it won't be like it was but that doesn't mean that it still can't be great."

"I…I don't know. I don't know how I feel. I don't know how Lucas feels."

"You know that you still love him and you have a lot of anger and hurt and confusion to weed through. And you know that more than anything, Lucas wants his marriage and family back."

"Is it that easy?"

"No. And who said it would be? Look you are my best friend and I love you and I will always be loyal to you above anything. You know that, Brooke. But Lucas is my friend, too. I've known him for forever and he's a good guy. When you guys first split up, it kind of sucked because Nathan, Haley, Jake and I were kind of in the middle. Gosh, you have no idea how many times that boy called me begging me to talk to you and try to help. There was really nothing I could do but in a strange way it really touched me. Because I know deep down Luke was being sincere and he was pouring his heart out. Eventually it's like we almost had to take sides. And when the hand was forced, I was on your side like always but in the time that has passed, I've had the chance to fall in love with Luke as a friend all over again. People make mistakes, Brooke but you can't punish them forever."

"Maybe it's not Lucas that I was punishing?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything. I just really need to think right now."

"Okay. Thinking is good. You might want to try using your heart instead of your head though."

"There is so much I never said…"

"It's not too late. Say whatever it is that you have to say before it is too late."

"I don't know if I can."

"I do. Brooke, stop lying to yourself. You can do anything. Lucas is a part of you. He is a part of your soul and your history and by God he is the father of your child. You can't keep denying how you feel about him. You need to face it. You need to talk to him because if you don't, then what little you guys have left is going to slip away. You can't keep running away, Brooke."

"I'm tired, Pey. Oh God, I am so tired of running."

"Then don't anymore. Just stop."

"You're right, Peyton", Brooke said, wiping away at tears. "You're absolutely right. I need to talk to Lucas. I need to see him."

"What are you going to say?"

"If I'm smart, I'll tell him how I feel about everything. And I'll tell him that I love him."


	93. An Impossible Wish

"48...49...one more Scott and you better not punk out on me...50. Whoo hoo! You did it, man!" Nathan yelled.

"Just call me the Iron Man", Lucas grinned.

It hadn't been smooth sailing but things had been going okay. No matter how tough the physical struggle proved to be, Lucas continued to be a fighter hanging in the game. He had something to prove to the press, the fans, his family, his friends and more importantly himself.

"That was awesome dude. You actually wore me out on that one. We need a water break, anyway."

The brothers knocked fists and exchanged smiles. Luke's quickly faded as he noticed a third party standing at the gym door. She looked like a little girl in a simple black skirt and orange tank top.

"Water is for the weak, Luke...", Nathan joked, his voice trailing off as his attention diverted to Brooke. "Um, looks like you got a visitor."

"Sorry to interrupt. Uh, Haley said I could find you guys here. Um, you looked great, Lucas. I guess things are really coming along."

"Thanks", he muttered.

An awkward three way silence followed.

"Well, we're kind of busy here", Lucas mumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry to just barge in but I want to talk to you. Can I just hang around for a minute until you're done? This is really important, Luke."

"Maybe another time. We..."

"Uh, it's okay. We were almost done here anyway, right, Lucas?" Nathan said.

"Dude, I..."

"It's okay. I guess I'll see you guys back at the house."

Nathan nodded, and grabbed a towel as he walked out, leaving the estranged couple alone.

"Why did you come here?" Lucas asked softly.

"I had to see you", she shrugged. "I know I'm not probably high on the list of your favorite people right about now but at least give me five minutes of your time."

"Starting now...", Luke's sarcasm drenched voice responded, arms folded.

"Lucas, you weren't the only one who has made mistakes. I made them too. A lot of them. I just can't keep making them. I can't keep going on and living like this."

"Brooke, what's this about?"

"The other night when we talked about everything, I finally explained to you the reason I couldn't forgive you before. I mean, you know about my insecurities and trust issues and all the crap I went through with my parents. But it's more than that. I wasn't completely honest with you…or myself."

"Brooke…"

"No. It seems like we had a perfect life before. We were young and in love with plenty of money and a whole city at our feet. I thought it was pretty perfect but now I kind of see perfection really doesn't exist. I love you, Luke and I always tried my best to make you happy. Always. But maybe I wasn't the easiest person to get along with or be married to. Sometimes I guess I can be pushy or overbearing or even annoying. Selfish too, even. You put up with a lot and you always loved me."

"Brooke, I…"

"Please let me finish. I have to say this. I should have said these things a long time ago and maybe that would have saved us both a whole lot of heartache. Look, you know how much I wanted to have a baby. I really wanted to be a mom more than anything. When that didn't happen right away, I was devastated. It hurt. And I felt like it was my fault. But more than that, and I'm ashamed to admit it, it was about competition as well. I was competing with Haley and the women at work and even myself at times. It was like I had to prove that baby making was something I was good at as well. You know I can be a jealous person at times and when I wasn't getting what I wanted, it made me mad. It was one more thing that someone could have or do that I couldn't. Pretty shitty reasons to want to bring a life into this world, huh? Anyway, I know the pressure and my many meltdowns couldn't have been easy on you. Lucas, you were always enough for me. You were the one true thing that I had and the last thing I ever wanted to do was drive you away. But I did. I'm not excusing what you did by cheating but maybe I can understand why. I can admit that now and I couldn't then, not even to myself."

"So what are you saying?"

"That I'm sorry, that I should have been more forgiving…I don't know."

"Brooke, what I did was still wrong. And I never looked for a way out from that."

"I know. And I'm not trying to give you one. I know you hurt me but I also know that you're sorry. I was so angry and hell bent on punishing you. You made a big mistake but I don't think it's fair that I judged you on that considering your whole life you've been an honest and decent stand up guy."

"Where is all this coming from?"

"My heart", she shrugged. "Just like I blamed myself for not getting pregnant, I blamed myself for somehow letting our marriage fail as well. I always accused you of it but the truth is, when things weren't perfect, I was the one who was scared to death. So I ran away. Instead of facing things or giving it an honest second try, I took the easy way out, Luke. I ran and filed for divorce, which was a little premature. I was hurting and pissed off when I should have waited until I was more rational and things calmed down. For years now I've held this divorce over your head, a divorce now I don't think I ever really wanted in the first place."

"I…Brooke, I don't know what to say. I mean, how am I supposed to take all this? Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because it's the way I feel and because it's the right thing to do and you should know. Lucas, I love you. I have never denied that I didn't. And all those times you came to me and told me that you wanted us to be a family and that you wanted to try again…well, I wanted that too. I was just scared at the time. Hell, I'm still scared but I don't care anymore. I won't let that fear allow me to be without you because I don't want to be without you anymore, Lucas."

"Brooke…"

She walked over to him with tears in her eyes and gently stroked his face.

"I love you and I'm sorry. I want us to try again, Luke. I'm not perfect and you're not perfect. We had a wonderful relationship and I have never been that close with anybody like that my entire life. I want that again. I want us. "

He flinched as he noticed her hand still on his face. Her words had truly overwhelmed him. He had so long to hear her say them and in his head he thought he felt the same way. Now his heart was telling another story.

"Brooke, don't. Please. Just stop."

"Lucas…"

"It's different now, Brooke. Can't you see that? I'm sorry. You can't just walk in here, snap your fingers and expect everything to happily fall back into place. That's not going to happen."

"So it's the neverending circle of pain?" she asked. "You want me, I don't want you, you get hurt. Now is it my turn to be punished?"

"I am not punishing you. Brooke, do you know how long I've hoped and prayed that you would say those things to me? I woke up so many mornings, hell every morning, literally aching for you. But I realized that I was just wishing for the impossible wish."

"Lucas…"

"You're not the only one around here who is scared and insecure. What happens if I let you back in and tomorrow or the next day or next week you freak out on me and change your mind?"

"I won't. Luke, that won't happen."

"How do I know this isn't all about my heart? What if you're back out of fear of losing me or obligation or even pity? Brooke, I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"I don't."

"I want you to want me because you do. Not because Peyton or Nathan or Haley or Gordon or your mom tells you it's the right thing to do and not for any of those other reasons either. Look, I love you too but I'm sorry. I can't. Brooke, we can't."

She began to shake, her bottom lip trembling out of control as the tears flowed.

"I guess it's too late. I guess I should have expected this", she sobbed.

"I don't want to hurt you, Brooke. Believe me, I'm not trying to hurt you any more than I already have. This is just how I feel. We'll always love each other and we'll always love Harmony but we're just in different places right now. Do you understand? I don't want to fight with you anymore or keep going through the unnecessary pain. I just want to be okay again and I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy, too", she said through tears.

"I want us to be okay and not just for Harmony's sake."

"Truce?" she managed as she extended her hand.

"No", he shook his head. "Because we're not at war. We're better than that. How about friends?"

She smiled and shook his hand, crying a little harder as he pulled her deep in his arms. He held her as she sobbed, shedding some of his own tears. It had been a sad day, the day they both realized it was over.


	94. What's Stopping You?

Two brothers walked on the sand side by side, the silence of the day only interrupted by the waves crashing onto the shore. It was a picture of serenity, a private and quiet beach where it was easy to be one with nature. Pete barked as he ran a few feet ahead.

"So the doctors gave you a clean bill of health?"

"Something like that", Lucas shrugged. "I know I'll never be 100 percent but they say my cardiovascular system has recovered as well and as fast as it could have with HCM."

"That's good news, Luke. I'm glad", Nathan nodded. "So what are you going to do now? Back to New York?"

"I don't know. I mean, I like it out here. I don't think I'll live here forever but I want to stay a couple more months and work out with the specialists here. Then from there, who knows?"

"What about Brooke?"

Nathan posed the question carefully. He feared he was treading on dangerous waters.

"I don't know. I mean, you know pretty much what happened at the gym the other week. We talked…she said some things, I said some things but it's pretty much over. We both realize that. It sucks and it's sad but we're still friends and that's a good thing. I've always wanted us to get along for the sake of Harmony but it's even better when it's genuine."

"Is that how you really feel?"

"I guess. I mean, yeah. I love Brooke very much but it's too late for us."

"Okay."

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?"

"Come on, Nate. I know you, man. I know that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one where you're dying to say something. So go ahead. You may as well put your two cents in."

"Nothing. I was just thinking. Did you ever hear the story about Dan's state championship game in high school?"

"Yeah. Whitey benched him."

"Not exactly. That's Whitey's story. See, the Ravens were leading, and Whitey wanted to go into a stall. Dan didn't want to, so at the end of the game, with everything on the line, he sat down. Refused to go back into the game."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The way Dan saw it, he lost the game but he won the argument. That was more important to him."

"Well that sucks. I could never do something like that to my teammates."

"Yeah…me neither."

"Wait a minute. Nathan, where is all this coming from? I mean, why did you just tell me that story?"

"The story itself was about basketball but the point, the moral itself, could pertain to anything in life."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning your marriage, after everything that has happened, could still have a real shot. Just like the team did in that story. Whitey wanted the stall, he called the shots for what he thought was best for the game. Maybe he wasn't always right and maybe he wasn't always nice and polite about it but he was doing the best he knew how."

"Come on, Nate. What are you saying? Are you saying Brooke is Whitey?"

"Well, yeah. And you're being like Dan. It's your turn to be the stubborn one."

"Dude, I am not being stubborn. Look, you know everything that we've been through over the past two years. It's been one big pain filled, anger drenched, plot twisting soap opera. Only it wasn't some cheesy TV show. It's my life, man. This was real and it happened to me. And a lot happened."

"You hurt Brooke, you tried to make up for it and she wasn't hearing it. Then you guys are divorcing. Then you're fighting like cats and dogs. Next thing I know you're best friends again about to become parents. And just when you were so close, everything got ruined."

"Thanks to our peach of a father", Lucas sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"True. Dan's sick plan was the cause of everything but you and Brooke weren't exactly innocent."

"What do you mean?"

"If you guys could have been mature and logical enough for two seconds, then maybe you would have quit with the stupid cat and mouse mind games. Going back and forth playing hard to get when deep down, despite the mistrust and the hurt, you both knew you wanted to work it out. Dan is like that dude Gargamel on the Smurfs. Every week he has a new plan, something new and evil designed to destroy and manipulate so he can take over everyone's lives. That's just the way he is. He'll smile right in my face and Haley's too but do you have any idea how many times he has tried to break us up? He has been relentless but it never worked. Know why? Because Hales and I wouldn't let it. We were stronger than that. Our love is stronger than that. And I remember a time when you and Brooke were stronger than that, too. Look, man. I know a lot of wild shit happened. I know you hurt each other badly but the bottom line is you guys love each other."

"Nathan, sometimes love just isn't enough."

"And sometimes it is. I know you're scared right now. Scared to open up. Scared to hope. I don't blame you but everything worth having is worth taking a risk for."

"I love Brooke and I love Harmony more than you could imagine. It's hard to put into words but I know you understand because you have that same love for Hales and Aidan and Tristan. I've lost her and it was my fault and so many times over the last couple of years, we were this close to maybe working it out. Bro, I lived for those moments. I hoped and I prayed we would get it together. And each time it happened and we came that much closer…bam! Something would happen or we'd get scared and go back to square one. I can't take it anymore. What happens if we give it another go and it doesn't work out?"

"But what if it does? And you'll never know unless you try."

Lucas defiantly shook his head.

"I can't."

"You love her?"

"Of course I love her."

"Then you can."

"Nate, I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Begin at the beginning. Nice and slow and easy. Remember back in Tree Hill how it was when you guys first hooked up? Brooke was flighty and aggressive and all she wanted to do was get drunk and have sex. What did you tell her that night at the Boat Burning festival?"

Lucas could remember like it was yesterday. Despite all the flirting and the suggestive come ons and the drunken stupors, he could somehow see right through. It was when she was normal and quiet, when she really smiled her real smile, not the fake cheerleading one but the real one that showcased her dimples. When her eyes sparkled or her hair blew in the breeze. That's when he liked her most. That's when he could see past the phoniness and the façade and know there was a real person in there. A girl beautiful on the inside as well who could be thoughtful, smart and sincere.

"I told her she didn't have to act the way she did. I told her she could just be herself around me. And I told her she didn't have to be the binge drinking party girl trying to get me in bed in order for me to like her."

"And what did you do after that?"

"We…I don't know. We started dating. We went out places and we talked and we got to know each other. We took it slow."

"Then what?"

"I don't have to tell you the rest. You know what happened. I fell in love with Brooke."

"Exactly."

"Nathan, I still don't get it."

"Start over, man. Right here, right now, wipe the slate clean. And don't worry about next week or next month or next year, just concentrate on where you guys are now. Take it slow and have fun while you're doing it. You say so much has happened in two years and it really changed you and Brooke. That's probably true. Maybe the problem was, you guys were so busy thinking and acting like the couple and the people you used to be. Luke, you aren't those people anymore and you never will be. You and Brooke are just gonna have to start over from scratch."

Lucas just looked up at his little brother.

"When did you get so wise?" he half joked.

"What can I say?" Nathan smirked. "It just comes along with the territory when you're naturally good looking, extremely witty, superbly talented and always right."

"You're a punk", Lucas laughed, playfully punching his younger brother in the arm.

"Yeah? And you're an even bigger one if you don't go get your family back."

"Nate…"

"Go!"

"Man, I…"

"Go! Here. Take my keys", he said tossing them. "You know where to find her, right?"

"Yeah", Lucas nodded.

"Then what's stopping you?"

-------

He pulled into the parking lot so fast that the tires screeched. Nathan would have a fit if he had known the wear and tear on his preciousspinning chrome wheels but oh well. If push came to shove, Lucas was perfectly willing to replace the set. Hell, at that point he would have been game to buy him a new Mercedes. He was a man on a mission and nothing else mattered.

He swung open the door, running like a mad man, almost out of breath as he called out her name. He garnered several strange looks from the other people in the building but he didn't care. Finally he came to the largest studio and sure enough there she was. Hair pinned up, minimal make up and black work out pants to match her leotard. Luke's breath caught in his throat as he watched her dance. He loved to watch her dance. She was a born dancer and she'd always loved it. Concentrating, she extended one leg backward in an arabesque before going into a pirouette turn. She was a portrait of graceand elegance at its finest from the beautiful linesher body created to the perfect pointed toe position of her pink ballet slippers. He stood watching her with awe until the music stopped and she finally noticed his presence.

"Hey", she smiled, obviously surprised. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you here but we have some unfinished business."

"Oh", she said. "I was wondering when you were gonna get to that."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucas, look. I know why you're here, okay?"

"You do?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I do. And I understand. It has to be done. I guess it should have been done a long time ago."

"Yeah…it really should have."

"Okay. So did you bring them? Once you sign, we can just FedEx them back to New York and…"

"Brooke, wait a minute. You thought I came by tobring the divorce papers?"

"Well yeah."

"No", he smiled. "Actually, I didn't. I, um…I came to ask you a question."

"Okay", she said with a confused look.

"I came to ask if I could have this dance."

She looked at him and waited for the laugh, some indication that he was only joking. That inkling never came. He just stood there with a serious but sincere expression.

"Lucas, what are you doing?"

"What should have been done a long time ago. Brooke, I've made a lot of mistakes and you know that. I made a huge one two years ago when I strayed from our marriage and maybe an even bigger one last week when I told you we shouldn't get back together. One event, one stupid night and one stupid mistake opened up Pandora's box and started a chain of events that only left heartbreak and despair. I don't know about you but I'm getting kind of all that devastation. I hurt you, you hurt me, we've done stupid things and we've said stuff that we didn't mean and should never have said in the first place. And right now we're both scared, hurt and angry and confused and still a bit broken from all the crap we've been through lately. But through it all, we never stopped loving each other and in my book that counts for a whole hell of a lot. Brooke, I'm not ready to give up on us just yet. I can't. We have one more chance, one last shot to give it an honest mutual try. We'll take it slow, no pressure, no time frames. We can just heal and work on being friends and getting to know each other all over again. No more head games. This is real and it's now and it's sincere."

"Lucas, I…"

"Brooke Scott, will you go out with me?"

"What?"

"On a date. I'll take you anywhere you want to go. We could see a movie or go to a club. Sailing, bungee jumping…I don't care. As long as I'm with you. So what do you say? Would you like to go on a date with me?"

She stared at him wide eyed like he was crazy then her lips finally broke out into a smile.

"Yes, Lucas Scott. I would be honored to go out with you", she smiled.

"Okay", he grinned like a little school kid. "Okay. Well, it looks like I've got a date to plan. Um, I guess I'll see you back at the house."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Um, Luke?"

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"Our dance", she said softly.

He returned her smile and slowly walked back over to her. The music started and Lucas with his two left feet, clumsily held her in his arms and swayed at the music. They laughed out loud the few times he stepped on her toes. It felt good. After all the trauma, finally a fresh start.


	95. Titanic Dreams

Brooke stood in the mirror fluffing out her hair with her hands. She had spent hours curling it herself and now it just didn't seem to look right.

"What's the matter now?" Haley asked.

"My hair", Brooke pouted.

"What about your hair? It looks great."

"You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure."

"The curls don't make me look old?"

Haley laughed at her friend's nervousness.

"The curls don't make you look old. I told you, you look great. The hair, the outfit…"

"What?"

"Here", Haley said, handing her a tissue. "Blot your lips. Less is more."

Brooke rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Surprisingly, Tutor Wife, had been right. She had gone slightly overboard with the red lipstick but with one blot, her look was back to perfection. There was still the flashy Brooke Scott style but the look had become a little softer. Her black top exposed two perfectly bronzed shoulders minus those icky tan lines and the outfit was capped off with white pants and black strappy heels.

"You sure I look okay? These pants make my ass look weird. Maybe I should change…"

"Don't you dare", Haley laughed. "Brooke Scott, will you calm down? Why are you so nervous? It's just Lucas."

Yes it was "just" Lucas but that was precisely the point. Brooke's feelings were divided. One side of her looked forward to the comfort and familiarity of being around a man she had known and loved for almost half her life. The other part of her was giddy and awkward and slightly terrified.

"I know it's only Lucas but I feel weird. It's like a second first date for us, if that makes any sense. I haven't been on a date since high school and that was with Lucas. And don't even mention that spell in college when we were broken up for a bit. I don't count standing in a bucket of ice wearing only a bikini in the middle of a frat house, trying to down a pint of beer from a garden hose attached to a homemade keg. That hardly qualifies as a date."

"You're gonna be fine. You and Luke go and have a good time."

Brooke smiled nervously as she checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. Her heart skipped as she heard the unmistakable sound of a car horn honking outside.

"Looks like your Prince has arrived, m' lady", Haley grinned. "You can't keep him waiting."

Taking a final deep breath, Brooke kissed her daughter good bye, as well as Aidan and Tristan and thanked Haley for all her help, most of all babysitting duty for the evening. Opening the door, she expected a limousine but there was none. Instead there was Lucas, clean shaven and looking dapper in a suit. In his hands was a bouquet of peach roses. He stood by the passenger door of a baby blue 1957 convertible Cadillac that had been beautifully restored.

"Wow", she said, as she accepted the flowers as well as a kiss on the cheek.

"You like the wheels?"

"Hell yes! Way cool car."

"I knew you'd appreciate it", he grinned as he opened the door. "Come on. We've got a busy night ahead.

Brooke could only imagine what Lucas had in store. She remembered back to the last time they had gone out together and what was supposed to be a quiet and simple dinner near the house turned into a the theatre, dancing and a seafood dinner in Toronto of all places. Although the timing hadn't been the best, she had always loved the gesture. Despite their problems and differences, that night had reminded her of her whole "Broody" and why she had fallen in love with him in the first place.

"So", Brooke smiled. "You gonna give me a hint where we're going?"

Lucas rubbed his chin as he pretended to think about her request.

"Uh…no", he grinned. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride. I have a surprise for you."

A half hour later, he maneuvered the car into the parking lot behind a large marina.

"Good evening, Mr. Scott", the valet greeted as Lucas tossed him the keys.

They climbed the dock and Brooke's eyes widened in amazement as she saw before her. Between Lucas and Nathan, the two brothers owned several boats but anchored in front of them was nothing like Brooke had ever seen before.

"You like it?" he asked. "I charted it for the evening."

"It's beautiful", she whispered. "Oh God, I've never seen anything like it except for…"

"For what?"

"Well, the Titanic. You know in that Leonardo DiCaprio move where they all die."

"Brooke…", Lucas laughed.

"What? Sorry. That was the only thing I could think to compare it to. You sure this baby is safe?"

"We'll be fine. And if not, we have a quartet on hand to play 'Nearer My God To Thee' while we sink, just like in the movie."

For the first time Brooke noticed the four tuxedoed gentlemen playing various string instruments.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"Ooh, I hate it when you use the full name. I'm kidding, Brooke. It's a joke. We'll be fine, I promise."

He helped onto the massive boat as it took sail into the Pacific night. Brooke stood looking over at the choppy water just admiring the view.

"Hey", he said softly. "I've got something to show you. Come here."

He led her by the hand into one of the many ballrooms. A trail of red carpet led to a black velvet sofa.

"What's all this?" Brooke asked as they sat down.

Lucas smiled but was quiet as the lights dimmed. From the corner of his eye he watched her delighted reaction as the evening's entertainment appeared.

"Oh my God! How did you pull this off?" Brooke practically squealed. "The Media City Ballet giving a private performance?"

It had cost a few bucks to book the popular Burbank based ballet company but it had all been worth it. Lucas was more content to watch Brooke rather than the show. Her eyes danced right along with the performers as she took in every move they made. When it was over and they applauded, he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

"So. What did you think?"

"It was wonderful", she said truthfully, dabbing at her eyes.

"If it was wonderful, then why are you crying?"

"I don't know", she shrugged. "Maybe because I'm happy."

"Well, I didn't bring you here to cry. No. I want you to have a good time."

"Lucas, I'm fine. I…"

"Obviously, you're in need of some cheering up and I think I know just the thing."

Brooke screamed at first, startled but then her mouth formed a huge grin as she saw the juggling clown who had been hired to do a variety of tricks for her. It was like having her own private circus.

"Okay. I get my own ballet troupe and a clown. I'm afraid to ask what's next."

"You'll just have to see", he said as he led her to an even larger room that turned out to be the dining area.

The table was adorned with dozens of lit scented candles.

"You hungry?" he inquired.

"Absolutely starved."

"Good. Remember back in New York when you used to have all those dinner parties and I'd flip out about the menu?"

"How could I forget?" she smiled. "I can still hear you now. 'Cheery, what do we need to spend all this money on catering for? A six course meal is ridiculous when I could fry some chicken we have in the freezer'."

"Okay, okay. Yes I can be a bit, shall we say, frugal at times."

"Frugal? Try cheapskate", she teased.

"Ouch. Well tonight I spared no expenses. Bon a petit."

Brooke sat open mouthed as a waiter served them a deliciously prepared seven course dinner. It started with a cold appetizer of Salmon Tartare, followed by Cream of Mushroom soup. Escargot and Pasta al John followed. Brooke smiled when the break came and sorbet was served in shot glasses. Wow. Lucas had really done his research on this one. Through it all, the conversation flowed naturally. It was a relief that there was no tension or awkwardness. They talked about everything under the sun, just like they used to, freely and happily with a few flirty exchanges subtly passed between them. Brooke was having the best time by the time the salad arrived. The main course was Steak au Poivre and ice cream in Meringue rounded out the exquisite meal.

"I am absolutely stuffed", she patted her belly.

"Me too", Lucas said, handing her a cigarette and lighting it for her. "Nothing like a smoke after a meal."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't question it as they smoked their cigarettes.

"This has been fun, Luke. I have to give it to you. I didn't think you could but you totally topped Toronto."

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Of course I would", she said taking his hand.

They danced to several songs in comfortable and sweet silence. Brooke smiled as she noticed one hour later and he hadn't stepped on her toes once.

"You're getting good", she smiled. "What? Have you been practicing?"

"Yes", he answered to her surprise. "I took a few lessons. I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. Besides, I didn't want to bruise your toes or anything. I like your toes. They're cute."

She just nodded in awe, completely captivated by the moment as she buried her head in his shoulder and rocked their bodies to the soft music. They danced for a while longer then spent the remainder of the night engaged in a heated game of backgammon. When they first married it had been a favorite activity to stay up late and play backgammon. They hadn't done that in years. It felt nice.

"Now that I've beaten you, twice might I add", Brooke grinned. "I guess it's time to go back, huh?"

"Yeah", Luke nodded. "We're already headed back to the dock. The sun is about to rise in a few minutes. Do you want to watch it with me?"

She agreed and they stood on the boat sipping coffee overlooking the ocean and the beautiful orange and pink glow. Brooke couldn't help but look over and just smile at him.

"What?" he asked.

He had told he wanted everything for their special evening to be perfect. He had no idea just how much he had succeeded.

"Nothing", she said softly. "Just thank you."


	96. A Long Time Coming

**_Author's Note: Flashback sequences written in Italics..._**

**_Thanks to all the reviews I received on the last few chapters. I hate when I have to turn on the "bitch switch" especially for the majority of you who have been so wonderful and understanding since the beginning of this story. Let's not let a few bad apples spoil the whole bunch. Thanks guys. You are amazing..._**

**_Please use caution before readinf this chapter. It does contain adult content. So if you don't understand it, if you're not comfortable with it, or you simply don't want to read it...then don't. You have been warned so I don't want to hear about it later if you get offended!_**

It had been an unreal few months. Harmony was walking and starting to talk, Brooke was at tremendous peace with everything in her life and she and Lucas had been getting along better than ever. Just like the movie, it was as if they had gone on 50 first dates, relishing the time spent getting to know each other all over again. It was bliss but Brooke had no idea how long it would last or what was in store for their future. Time was winding down in Malibu and the aftermath hadn't even been discussed yet.

She snuggled on the couch under a blanket reading the latest edition of In Style magazine. Lucas had taken Harmony and Pete, the dog, outside earlier for play on the beach giving Brooke some alone time. She hadn't even noticed the sudden chill filling the house as her family returned.

"It looks like a nasty storm is brewing", Lucas said as he closed the door and put down his daughter. "I can almost smell the rain coming."

Brooke looked outside and saw that the bright sun of the earlier day had been replaced with dark clouds and the temperature had indeed dropped causing it too be slightly cooler than normal. Brooke sat on the floor playing with her daughter while Lucas whipped up a pot roast dinner. They ate as the wind blew furiously against the small house and the rain poured, the waves rising higher and higher as they slammed against the shore. After dinner, Harmony fell asleep in her father's arms as the three watched television. The TV began to flicker and seconds later they were in a complete blackout.

"Great", Brooke mumbled. "You put Harmony in her room and I'll go get candles."

They met back in the living room a few minutes later, flashlights in hand, candles lit.

"I wonder how long this will last", she said.

"Who knows? Could be a couple minutes. Could be a couple hours."

"This sucks", Brooke scoffed. "We haven't been in a blackout since Tree Hill. Do you remember that one senior year?"

"How could I forget?" he smiled.

_Brooke had been in the foulest of PMS moods. First she had gotten a "D" on her History exam, the battery had died in her car that morning, and of all days when she needed it the most, the school soda machine was completely out of Diet Pepsi. Brooke could have killed someone and she came dangerously close when she ran into Shannon Emerson, her chief rival for the coveted Miss Tree Hill Senior crown. The campaigns, more vicious than any political election, had started and there was Shannon with her merry band of tramps, hanging up "Vote for Shannon" posters all over the Science wing. Brooke had just turned the corner to see Shannon standing atop a small ladder taping the top corners of her poster to the wall. She flipped her long, blonde hair as Lucas approached from the other side._

"_Excuse me", she purred sweetly. "I need some help. Could you just hold that bottom left corner in place?"_

"_Um, I'm kind of late for class…", Lucas protested._

"_Oh pretty please. It'll only take a minute."_

_In typical guy fashion he shrugged and held the bottom corners while she straightened the top._

"_Is it even?" she asked, standing on the tip of her toes, mini skirt rising and not a sign of panties anywhere in sight._

_Brooke had had it. She marched up and yanked an unsuspecting Lucas by the arm causing the frail ladder to shake underneath Shannon's weight._

"_Watch it, Davis! What the hell are you doing?"_

"_No, Shannon, I think the question is what the hell are you doing?"_

"_I am just hanging my posters, which doesn't really matter considering I'm going to win this thing hands down. If I were you, I'd go get some beauty sleep because that's the only that's gonna help you."_

"_Yeah? And if I were you, I'd step the hell back from my boyfriend and while you're at it, go find some underwear, slut."_

"_What did you call me?" Shannon demanded._

"_You heard me", Brooke retorted. "I said you were a slut!"_

"_Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, you boozy, annoying little tramp."_

"_Whatever", Brooke said as she and Lucas turned away._

"_And by the way Brookie pooh, instead of worrying about me and my underwear, you might want to go and do something about those cheap imitation Gucci shoes."_

_Brooke dropped her bags and Luke's hand at the same time. Shannon had crossed the line of no return. She could try to steal her crown and her boyfriend. She could even call her names. But nobody, not nobody would ever accuse her, Brooke Davis, of wearing imitation shoes. Screaming, she charged Shannon, spearing her to the ground, landing a series of slaps and punches to the bottled blonde's face and head while adding a little hair pulling for good measure. It had taken Lucas and Whitey to pull Brooke off and by the time the fight ended, both girls found themselves in the principal's office with a punishment that consisted of one week's detention and both of them banned from the Miss Tree Hill Senior pageant._

_Lucas tried to stifle his smile as he followed behind his girlfriend. She was still going on and about Shannon Emerson and the events that had had happened earlier. She didn't even seem to notice that the sky had darkened considerably and you could almost smell the rain on its way._

"_And then…Lucas Scott, are you listening to me?"_

"_Yes, yes", Lucas lied._

"_Fine. What was the last thing I said?"_

"_Um, the uh…"_

"_Exactly what I thought", she roared as she stormed off._

_There was a huge clap of thunder, followed by a bolt of lightening and the rain began to gush from the heavens. It rained so hard you could barely see in front of you. It just so happened they were near the café and Lucas fumbled with the keys that would guide them to shelter._

"_You okay?" he asked when they were inside._

_Both were drenched and shivering and Lucas cursed when he realized the electricity was out._

"_I'm not talking to you", she pouted._

"_Why? What did I do?"_

"_You started this. If you hadn't help that witch…"_

"_Brooke, it was just a stupid poster."_

"_That stupid poster and that stupid witch and you with your stupid good Samaritan ways just cost me my crown."_

"_Brooke!"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

_He knew it was no use when she got like this. Sighing he wandered around looking for a towel to dry off with. His mother was home sick with the flu and Deb had been left in charge of the café. Lucas noticed for the first time and found it weird that it had been closed down even before the dinner rush. There wasn't a soul in sight and no towel either but a smile came to Luke's mouth as an idea crept into his head. He grabbed the aluminum foil and decided to get creative. Holding his project behind his back, he found Brooke still sulking in the spot which he had previously left her._

"_Brooke…"_

"_Sorry Boyfriend, I am not hearing you now."_

"_I got something for you."_

_Her eyebrow raised. The notion of possible presents always peaked her interest._

"_Maybe it isn't as good as the real one but to me you'll always be Miss Tree Hill Senior so I made you this…"_

_He handed her a princess crown he had made out of the aluminum foil. She couldn't help but smile as he placed it on her head. It was a little large and slightly lopsided but it would do._

"_You made this for me, Broody?"_

"_Yeah. I'm sorry if it's my fault that you don't get to wear the real one."_

"_Who cares about that?" she smiled. "This one is better."_

"_You're a good liar", he joked._

"_No, I'm serious, Broody. I like this one better because it comes from you."_

_She placed a tender kiss on his lips, one that soon grew more passionate. Clothes began to shed and soon they were going at it on the storeroom floor. They were so wrapped up in each other (literally) that they didn't notice the key turn in the front door or the footsteps headed toward them. All they did notice were the two shrill screams of Deb and Haley, boxes in hand as they shined their flashlights toward the shelves but instead saw two bare asses in the air and Brooke with an oversized aluminum foil crown on her head._

"You know, I'm still mad at you for costing me my Senior title", Brooke teased.

"And I'm still mad at you for getting me caught with my pants down", Lucas joked right back. "I still can't face Deb and Hales sometimes."

They both shared a laugh.

"We've had some fun times, Luke."

"Yeah we have."

"I miss it. I mean, I'm glad we're hanging out again but I really miss what we shared. Every cool and funny and wonderful memory I have, it's like you're always a part in it."

"I know", he said softly as he stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

Even in the candlelight she could see those intense blue eyes bearing a hole right through her.

"I'm just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't know. I'm just thinking about how I really want to kiss you right about now."

He sounded like a little boy.

"Really? Well that's funny because I'm sitting here thinking about how much I really want you to kiss me right about now."

Both giggled at the cheesiness of it all but they couldn't fight the feelings between them. Lucas stroked the softness of her cheek and leaned in slowly. He captured her soft lips and reveled in the sweetness of their kiss.

"How was that?" he asked.

"More beautiful than I remember", she sighed.

They kissed again and their arms wrapped around each other. It felt good to be like that again and Brooke whimpered as Luke's tongue traced an outline around her ear.

"I can't deny it any longer", he breathed. "You have to know by now how much I want you."

"I want you, too", she whispered. "When something feels as right as this, why should we deny it?"

He smiled and held her for a while before kissing her again. The passion intensified and he could feel it as her tongue furiously rubbed against every crevice inside his mouth. His love and desire for her was growing by the moment, a growth she could feel in the form of the hardened bulge pulsating against her thigh.

"Lucas", she moaned as he worked his magic lips on her collar bone.

"Yes…"

"I love you", she said.

"I love you, too."

He looked deep in her eyes and repeated over and over again his love for her as he unclasped the buttons of her shirt one by one. He eased it off and slowly planted kisses all over her shoulders. It had been so long and she was amazed by the fire building deep within her, a passion on the verge of eruption.

Her hands trembled as she pulled his shirt over his head. His body was hard, ripped and tanned just like she remembered it. She had to kiss him, put her mouth on his stomach, let her tongue tease the inside of his bellybutton and let her teeth graze his sensitive nipples. Lucas threw his head back and groaned. It was like heaven being with her again. No woman had ever pleased him like that, no woman before had ever known exactly how to touch and taste him.

Lying her down gently on a mass of blankets in front of the roaring fire, Lucas rubbed his palms against the flatness of her belly. She shivered with each touch, dying with want as finally slid his hands up her back and found the two hooks that held her lacy bra together. He unfastened them and the restricting satin material released. He removed it slowly, gasping as he looked at her beautiful breasts, the nipples dark and erect from a mixture of pent up desire and the coolness of the air. His fingertips played with them and she thought she might lose it right there from the most simple of gestures. Then he lowered his head and let his tongue trace wet circles all around the nipple.

"Lucas!" she cried out, desperate for more.

He gave into her passionate yelps and let his mouth envelope her nipples, lightly sucking and nipping just the way she liked it. They knew just how to drive each other crazy and when he had her on the brink, he lowered his head, kissing her belly and making his way south. She eagerly anticipated what was to come and she squirmed beneath him. He kissed the silk of her panties, savoring the scent of her womanhood and the wetness of her center. He hooked his thumbs in the sidelines of her thong and slowly pulled it down. She looked in his eyes, which were glazed over with lust and slowly pulled his head into her most intimate part. Lucas knew what his wife wanted and he willingly gave it to her. Her moans and soft cries egged him on as he gently sucked the sensitive pearl between her legs. He loved licking and tasting her as much as she loved him doing it to her. He could feel her body tense and that was all the incentive he needed to keep going to get her to her release. Finally when she could no longer take it, she came harder than ever before, her body finally satisfied.

But they weren't done. It had been a while, over a year of built up sexual tension and unused energy. There was no time for rest even as Brooke pushed Lucas backward and used her mouth to graciously return the favor he had just done before. She had always been good in that department but he could never remember a time when she had been more passionate and enthusiastic. He ran his fingers through her mane of dark locks, moaning as she wildly flipped her hair long enough to make eye contact and see the pleasure etched on his face. He climaxed hard and with a groan but their insatiable appetite for one another had him at attention once more in no time.

This was it. The grand finale. The moment they had been yearning for. He stroked the softness of her hair and face, the light from the fire and candles casting an angelic type glow on the creaminess of her skin.

"I love you", he breathed. "I want to be inside of you."

"I love you, too", she smiled. "Broody…make love to me."

He needed know further prodding. With one deep thrust, he was buried inside her, both of them gasping at the joyous feeling of initial insertion. Brooke's nails dug into his back as he eased his way in and out of her body, whispering her name over and over again as her wet and snug tunnel fit around him like a nice warm blanket on a cold winter's day. The sex, the thrusts, the passion, the noises, the way their bodies meshed together like a perfect puzzled all made so much sense. They made love for hours and hours, soft, hard, fast, slow in every feasible position until finally their bodies released simultaneously.

"That…that was amazing", he finally whispered.

She smiled as he held her close and she laid her head upon his chest. They were sweaty and breathless, arms and legs everywhere in a mass of entangled sheets and blankets.

"Are you okay? Your heart…it's pounding."

"I'm fine", he smiled in the darkness. "That's the best cardio workout I've had in a long time."

"So…what do we do now?"

"We sleep", he said. "Wasn't this always the best part. Just holding each other afterwards."

She agreed and nestled into his embrace as he kissed her forehead. It had been months in the making but finally they lay wrapped in each other, sleeping peacefully in front of the roaring fire. It had been a long time coming.


	97. Crossroads

**_Author's Note: Flashback sequences written in Italics..._**

"Brooke, I like it when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Peaceful, calm…happy."

Brooke smiled as she twirled the phone cord around her finger. Things had changed definitely for the better so much so that she woke up each morning with more than a little fear in her heart. Things were going so great sometimes she was waiting almost expecting for the bad stuff to happen again. But so far, so good. They were safe.

"That's because I am happy, Mom."

"I'm glad. Sweetie, you certainly deserve it. God knows you have been through a lot lately."

That was an understatement. Brooke could hardly believe it herself. Life the past two years could be described with one word…drama. Drama with a capital "D". An unfaithful husband, the longest "almost" divorce in history, a miracle pregnancy at the wrong time, a baby, being just friends with Lucas, hating Lucas, the Dan/Felix/Mrs. Patterson aka the Axis of Evil, a humiliating life spent in the ever present eye of the tabloid press as she lost everything she'd ever had…and the unlikely alliance of friends and family that had rallied together and saved her.

"Well, things have definitely calmed down and I won't complain about that."

"And you and Lucas?" Mary asked with a smile her daughter knew was present even though half a county separating.

"We're okay, I guess. I don't know. Still taking it slow, I suppose."

"Slow in the bedroom?" Mary teased.

"Mom!" Brooke shouted.

"What?"

She was still adjusting to the new relationship with her mother where the two could be friends and joke about sex and everything else. Not only was she getting to know her husband all over again but she was having a similar experience with her mother. They'd had all their loves to be close but it had taken nearly 27 years for it to happen. Neither one wanted to waste any more time.

"Not that slow", Brooke joked, garnering a giggle from Mary. "Anyway. I don't know how to explain it but we're happy and things are going well. I love him and I know he loves me too. What happens from here on out, well, who's to say?"

"Well that's a great attitude to have, honey. I hope you guys can keep working it out, especially with time in California winding down. Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"I have no idea. Lucas and I haven't even talked about it much. I'm thinking I'll go back to the City. I mean, I love New York and I consider it home. As much as I love my beautiful house in Greenwich, I just can't go back there. It brings back a lot of sad memories and it shouldn't be that way. I want to raise Harmony in a nice home and loving environment where she'll be happy and free. And don't even mention Tree Hill because I can't imagine going back there for anything other than a weekend visit to Karen's. There's just nothing in that town for me anymore."

"Well take your time, Brooke. I'm sure you'll figure something out. In the meantime, why don't you and Harmony come out to the ranch and spend a few weeks with me? Bring Lucas too. I know your little sister and stepfather really would like to see you. After that, maybe we could take a vacation all together. What's nice this time of year? Barbados? The Bahamas?"

Normally time spent under Mary's roof and an extended family vacation would be enough to make Brooke want to tear her hair out and run screaming for the hills. But life had changed. She had changed. They all had and suddenly time with the family and her mother didn't seem like the worse thing on earth.

"Um, that would be great, Mom. We'll talk about it some more and make plans."

"I'd like that very much, Brooke."

"Mom?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm glad we're friends. I like that we can talk like this. I know it's been a long road and we still have a ways to go but this is nice."

"It is, isn't it?"

"And I don't know if I ever thanked you properly but I really appreciate you getting together and doing the little Mod Squad deal with Pey and Gordie and figuring out what really happened with all that Dan crap. You really saved my ass and it meant a lot, Mom. So thanks."

"No, sweetie. I'm the one that ought to be thanking you."

"What for?" Brooke asked.

"For being born. And for forgiving me and Lucas and everybody. Life wasn't always easy for you but you always handled whatever was thrown at you and you got through it like the champ you are. I'm proud of you, honey. I don't know if I ever told you that but I am. And I love you. Very, very much."

"I love you, too, Mom."

Tears sprang to Brooke's eyes. She could never remember a time she'd had such a pleasant conversation with her mother. It felt good. After so many years spent hating her, it was nice that they could see each other in a new light.

Mary had brought up one valid point. Time in Malibu was certainly nearing the end. Sure a nice visit to her mother could definitely be squeezed in the agenda but Brooke had no idea what would follow. She knew the practical thing to do was just talk to Lucas about it but Brooke Scott had never done a practical thing in her life. Besides, as much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, she was afraid. Deep down she was scared shitless. What if when they left Malibu, they would leave all the happiness and serenity behind? It was a thought so unpleasant that she couldn't bare to think about it.

What if Lucas moved on? It would be the first time they would really be apart in a long time. Even with all the angst they had experienced, they had remained either in the same house or at least on the same grounds. They hadn't been apart since college when he was at UNC and she attended ECU. There was a considerable amount of distance between them as well as two busy and separate schedules. Breaking up seemed like the only real option at the time. Brooke could remember that phone call like it was yesterday…

"_Luke, it's me, Brooke. Listen we need to talk."_

"_I know. I got all your messages and I swear I wasn't ignoring you. I've just been crazy busy and…"_

"_I know", she sighed._

_She did know. Not that she wasn't swamped herself. But it was hard. Lately their conversations had been rushed and visits were far and few between. The previous weekend Brooke had driven up to surprise Lucas at UNC only to have to suffer the disappointment of being stuck all alone in this room for three days while he was forced to participate in the grueling, unrelenting lifestyle of a fraternity pledging rush. He promised he would make it up to her but his plans to visit her the following weekend were aborted when the Tarheels lost a pivotal game to Wake Forest and the coaches called four a day weekend practices. _

"_I guess this is harder than we thought it would be, huh?"_

"_Yeah, it is. Listen Lucas…"_

"_Don't say it. Brooke, I know what you're going to say and I know it needs to be said and I feel the same way but if I actually hear the words that means it's really over."_

"_Things are so different and we're headed in opposite directions, Luke."_

"_I guess I just never thought we would break up."_

"_Me either. We've been through a lot together and you're the biggest, most honest part of my life. I don't want us to ever be strangers to each other and I won't let that happen. I don't want to hurt you Lucas and I don't want to hurt either. I just want us to be happy…whether we're together or apart. Maybe one day, who knows? We might find our way back."_

"_I know we will", he said in a sure voice. "This isn't good bye, Brooke, it's just a 'see you later' for a little while. We need a break. But I love you with all my heart and no matter what happens or where we go, that will never change. Ever."_

She knew his words by heart almost. She had been terrified of losing him even then but always a young man of his word, the two stayed friends and remained in touch. They spoke once a week by telephone and e-mailed each other whenever possible. In a way, their relationship grew stronger when they were apart. Trying to live the college experience to the most ultimate, they had even tried dating other people but it was of no use. Their hearts only belonged to each other. That summer she often watched him from afar shooting hoops on the River Court and it was only the weekend before they were due back to school that she made her presence known. He looked happy to see her and they laughed and talked and shot hoops together, badly on her part. That evening they had dinner at the café then sat at the park and watched the stars. When dawn broke the next morning, she gave him a kiss. That Broody Cheery spark was still there and there was no denying it. They kissed and stayed in each other's arms and that's where they had remained ever since.

Now here they were at yet another crossroads…


	98. Forever Starts Today

Not so long ago, Lucas and Brooke Scott had spent their days living the fast paced New York City high life. He was the handsome NBA Superstar and she was the beautiful fashion queen trophy wife. They lived for the days when their photos made it in the society pages along with some of the world's most beautiful people. Dinners at the most upscale restaurants along with the free flowing champagne and caviar. Their nights were spent at the trendiest clubs and the most popular parties. They lived life in the spotlight and they loved it. Neither could imagine another way.

Now a few years later oh how it had all changed. Lucas was retired after a debilitating genetic heart condition had forced him to do so. Brooke was burned out and estranged from the high society she had always been so accustomed to. And it was no longer just the two of them. An unexpected but nevertheless welcome addition had made them a threesome. Instead of being mobbed by the press and rabid fans on the streets of Manhattan, a couple walked hand in hand along the boardwalk. The woman wore sunglasses and a simple white sundress, sandal heels to match. The man's attire was simple as well, just a red tee shirt, baggy khaki pants and a fisherman's hat to match. They pushed a stroller that contained a beautiful and happy baby girl that had inherited the greatest features of both her parents. On this day they were just another normal, happy family much like any other.

Lucas couldn't help but grin at her all through lunch. Brooke sat devouring the biggest, messiest chili cheese dog with onions, mushrooms, and hot peppers he had ever seen. Lovingly he wiped a bit of mustard from the corner of her mouth. He liked her this way. Two years ago, Brooke Scott wouldn't have been caught dead in a twenty dollar dress sitting on a pier eating a giant hot dog. But life experiences had changed her and motherhood had definitely calmed her. She was a different person now. Like it or not, they all were.

After lunch, they strolled along the streets to a nearby park. Brooke looked on as Lucas pulled a blanket from the stroller and carefully spread it out on the grass underneath the shade of a large tree. There he sat propped up against the trunk, Harmony positioned on his torso and Brooke in the crook of his right arm as he read aloud to them from the book "Horton Hears A Who!" by Dr. Seuss. She looked up at him with a smile just enjoying the scent of his cologne and the smile on her little girl's face as her daddy's voice rose and fell with animation as he read. He was a wonderful father, no question about that and in the last few weeks, he had been the husband she knew he could be. Wonderful yes but perfect no. And that was fine with her. The greatest moment in her life was the minute she came off her high horse and realized that there was no such thing as perfect.

"Brooke, I've got something I want to tell you", Lucas said as they walked arm in arm, Harmony napping in the stroller.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I got a job. I mean, a job offer but I really want to take it. Actually, I think I am."

"A job? Really?"

"Yeah. The League offered me the Assistant Defense Coach position for the Celtics. I think I really want to take it."

"The Celtics?" she asked surprised. "Wow. That's great, Lucas. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm happy too. I mean, I'm not gonna lie to you. I'd give anything if I could be back on that court as a player. But I can't and as much as that sucks, I accept it. What other choice do I have? Still I have a lot of love left for the game and I know I never want to leave it. It might not be the same but I think it's worth a shot."

She knew how much basketball meant to him and how broken he had been left when the chance to continue playing had been seized from him. Maybe this was the best thing. He could still be involved in the sport but at a safe distance. And she loved how brightly his eyes lit up simply from discussing the prospect. It made him feel alive again and she had missed his special spark.

"I think you should go then. Do it. Do what makes you happy. I think there's a lot you can offer the team."

"Thanks, Brooke. Your support through all of this has really helped."

"When, um, when would you go?"

"Next week."

Wow. Next week. Seven days away. 168 hours away. Exactly 10,080 minutes and he would be gone. It would all be over. It seemed so soon, so sudden. She was truly happy for him but she would miss him and the new life they had slowly begun to build. But she wanted him to seize the opportunity and she hoped the look of disappointment etched on her face wasn't too painfully obvious.

"Damn. That's pretty quick. I guess you have a lot to do before you leave."

"Yeah. I know we talked about selling the Greenwich house and I think that's a good idea. I still have my agent and he set me up with a realtor in Boston and I found a cool little brownstone in the Beacon Hill area. It's really nice. He e-mailed me some pictures. You should see the kitchen. It's huge. Everything has been remodeled from the cabinets down to the floor. And the living room! Man. Leather furniture everywhere with of course a space for my 50 inch plasma TV. And it's four bedrooms and each one was put together with a different theme by that famous design company out in San Francisco…what's the name? Mark something…"

"Mark Sylva designs?" Brooke meekly asked.

"Yeah, that's it. They did a great job but boy it cost me an arm and a leg."

"Oh", Brooke managed to squeak out.

It sounded like he had everything all planned and put together.

"Beacon Hill is supposedly one of the fanciest and most expensive areas in Boston. Plus I hear it's in the center of everything. I'm excited but I'm thinking I'll need a place to relax, you know, a real home. So…I found this great little property on Martha's Vineyard out in Edgartown. Only 2.9 million dollars for 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms right on the Waterfront with 5.9 acres. The only thing about that is hiring decorators to spruce up the place…"

Brooke swallowed hard.

"Good luck. Seems like you got everything all planned out."

"Yeah. I guess I do. Everything is all ready to go."

"Cool", she said softly.

"Oh except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"See, this picture is basically perfect except for a very important detail. I have a daughter who I love very much and I can't live without. I really want her to live with me so I can take her shopping for little dresses and toys. I want to tuck her in at night and have breakfast with her in the morning. I'll teach her to shoot hoops in the yard, then we can go swimming on the beach. Hell, since the property is big enough, I was even thinking about getting her a pony."

"Lucas…"

"But there's one more thing. My daughter, Harmony is a total daddy's girl and I know she's be game to come with me to Massachusetts. But uh, Harmony is part of a package deal you could say. The other half of that package is just as important to me. See, Harmony's mother and I have a little history. She is the strongest, most wonderful, beautiful woman I have ever met in my life and I love her very much. She loves me too, I think, it's just that we had a little drama the last few years. I screwed up a lot but I'm very sorry. I think she has finally forgiven me. It would mean the world if this lady ripped up those stupid divorce papers she has stuffed in her bedroom safe and said she would come to Boston with me and we could try living happily ever after again."

"Aw Lucas…", Brooke said as she began to cry tears of joy and relief.

"What do you think? Should I ask her? Think she'll say yes?"

"What if there is no happily ever after?" Brooke asked.

"With this woman there is. There is eternity and forever and just happiness. We complete each other. And I know no matter what other curve balls life could ever throw our way, I know we'd make it as long as we were together."

He smiled as he wiped away one of her tears with his thumb.

"Maybe you should ask her then", she smiled through tears.

"Maybe I will", he said getting down on both knees and taking her hands in his. "Brooke Rebecca Davis Scott. I love you. I love you more than anything. You and our daughter mean the world to me. I cannot and would never want to imagine my life without you guys in it. I know we've been through a lot but all that's over now and we learned some pretty important lessons from it. But one thing I did learn was something I already know and that's that I love you. I've always loved you and I could go on loving you forever."

"So could I", she whispered.

"Then let forever start today."


	99. Finally!

Gordon sighed dramatically as he plopped down on the chair. Peyton, Haley and Brooke all exchanged smirks, determined to ignore him.

"Okay, maybe you hags aren't hearing me so we'll try it one more time."

With that he breathed and moaned out louder than before.

"Okay, okay. I give up, I give in, I take the bait", Brooke laughed. "What's the matter, Gordon?"

"I don't want to talk about it", he said.

"Gordon!" all three women yelled.

"Alright, alright! Damn! Can't a queen have a little privacy around here? Anyway, I am sighing because I am upset."

"Why is my Gordie upset?"

"Because my Diva is leaving me", he pouted.

"I still have the loft in the City. And we'll still see each other."

"It's not the same with you here", Gordon said, referring to Boston and the house they were sitting in which was the newly renovated Waterfront mansion.

"Boston and New York aren't that far and I am just a car, plane or train ride away."

"Ooh! Back it up, Diva! You know the Gordon does not set foot on the Amtrak. I won't be missing you that much."

"Gordie!"

"Okay, fine. I love you and I miss you enough that if I had absolutely had to then I guess I would take the, Lord I can't even say it, the…train. Whoo child, the very thought gives me chills."

"Yeah, I love you, too", she grinned.

"If you really loved me then you would go into business with me and we could open up Diva Designs. Girlfriend, can't you see our names up in lights? The finest men's apparel, baby clothes for the littlest divas, high fashion for the society woman, perfume, lingerie, jewelry, accessories, hell even something to cover up big shoulders."

"Gordon, I am seriously going to punch you", Peyton threatened.

"Shoulders, touch me and I'll sue."

"Gordon, don't be mean", Haley smiled. "Can't we just compromise? With her stomach getting bigger, can't you call her something else like, I don't know? Belly?"

"Sorry, Little Mama. Not original."

Peyton grinned, rubbing the growing bump of her middle that in five months would add the newest addition to the Jagielski household.

"Gordie, you know I love you and I have the highest faith that your new endeavor will bring you much success. As much as I love you and as much as I love fashion and design, I'm kind of sick of the limelight. My life is here and now with my husband and our daughter. I like the quiet and the anonymity. Plus, I'm really excited about opening up my own dance school here in Boston. I'm going to teach ballet and tap and next week I'm interviewing other instructors to teach all kinds of different dance. I even hired this lady, Margie, who used to be a Rockette and she's going to teach Modern Dance. Isn't that great? And best of all, the lessons will be affordable because I want to teach any little girl that is willing to learn."

It was hard to miss the excitement in Brooke's eyes. She had found something she loved. Finally she was happy.

"Brooke, I'm proud of you", Peyton smiled, taking her hand. "I've known you all my life and we've been through everything together. You're my best friend and I love you. Through the struggles and the heartache and the good times, I'm glad I was there to see the woman you've become."

"You're pretty cool, too, P. Sawyer…I mean P. Jagielski", Brooke hugged her.

"I just want to say I'm proud of you, too, Brooke. I know it hasn't always been easy and you and I have struggled in our relationship but in my heart, you are my sister. I respect you and I admire you and I love you very, very much. Nobody is more thrilled than I am that you're so happy right now because I know no one deserves it more than you."

"Yeah? Well, you're pretty cool yourself, Tutor Wife", she winked.

All eyes stared at Gordon.

"Oh what? Is it my turn already? Well, I don't know what to say after these sappy hags. Diva, you know how I feel. Meeting you was like being born again because it changed my life. I know I'm not serious all the time and I play around because that's just my fabulous way, but I do love you. And you know that. I wish you were still in New York with me but I understand why you had to leave. As much as it hurts, I know it is for the best. And I also know you're going to do great here because you are my Diva and you're fabulous! You are the kindest, most gentle, compassionate, tolerant person I know. Our friendship means everything to me. I have never felt so loved or understood or appreciated as I do when I'm with you. I thank you for that. I even thank you for introducing me to Little Mama and Shoulders over there. Hell, I love them too."

"Group hug!" Peyton shouted.

"Okay, enough of the mushy stuff", Gordon stated after the hug. "Child, you making my eyeliner run like Carl Lewis going for the gold."

"You?" Brooke asked, dabbing mascara drips with a tissue. "I'm the one that's getting married here, shouldn't we be worried about my make up?"

"Diva, don't try to steal my thunder, please! Just let me have my mini melt down, thank you. Anyway, you do look beautiful but who cares? It's not like it's a real wedding, you're just renewing your vows with Judas."

"I am reaffirming my commitment to the love of my life, thank you very much."

"Same difference", he rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which, let's not keep the groom and the guests waiting", Haley smiled.

Brooke hugged her friends again and grabbed her bouquet. She was breathtaking in the soft, pink form fitting gown she had chosen. Haley and Peyton, growing tummy and all, looked equally gorgeous in a variation of the bride's dress. Brooke just shook her head and smiled at her third "bridesmaid", Gordon. It had taken a lot but she had finally talked him out of wearing a dress like Haley and Peyton's. They had compromised when he settled on a suit made of the same material now she only wished that she had let him have his way in the first place. He looked like a young John Travolta overdosed on Pepto Bismol.

"You ready, honey?"

Brooke looked at her mother and smiled. They linked arms and walked down the aisle.

"Brooke, I'm sorry your dad couldn't be here. He wanted to but…"

"No he didn't. It's okay, Mom. You don't have to make excuses for him anymore. I've come to terms with it and I even forgive him for it. I called him this morning and told him I loved him."

"Gosh. What did he say?"

"He was stunned. I told him he didn't have to say anything. I told him I loved him, I forgave him and that was all he needed to know. Then I hung up. As far as I'm concerned, I've done my part and it's over."

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" Mary asked.

"Not half as proud as I am of you", Brooke whispered with a smile.

Lucas could not contain his joy. Finally! After everything…the drama, the tears, the fights, the angst, the plots, and the many sleepless nights, only one word came to mind. Finally! What he dared to dream about had finally come true. He had never seen Brooke look so beautiful.

"Congratulations, bro", Nathan said.

"Bet you thought you'd never see this day."

"Actually yeah but I'm glad it's here. You and Brooke aren't meant to be. You're hell of a husband and father. And you're not too shabby as a big brother either."

Brooke made her way to her husband and they joined hands. They were surrounded by Jake, Deb, Keith, Karen, Whitey, Royal, Mae, Chantal, all the kids and a few other close friends. All the people that mattered most.

The minister began and soon came the time for the couple to actually say their vows. Lucas tenderly slipped the engagement and wedding band that Brooke had ripped off over a year earlier, on her hand.

"Brooke, in the past I have taken you for granted. I have put others before you. I have done things I am not proud of. And I have often been wrong. On the other hand, I have always loved you and stood beside you. I am here today to move forward with a renewed commitment to you, our love, and our lives together. I pledge that from this day forward you will be my number one priority. I promise to be there for you in all that life brings our way. It is because of you that I am here today and I vow to give you and our daughter all that I am and all that I have for the rest of our lives together. This is my solemn promise."

She smiled as she looked in his tear filled eyes knowing that he had meant every word of that.

"My dearest Lucas, it was six years ago that we first pledged our commitment to one another, but it seems like just yesterday that I was standing across from my handsome groom. We have been through a lot together - laughter and tears, joy and sorrow - and through all those times, I can honestly say, I loved you every step of the way. Today, I want to renew those vows and again pledge my love and life to you. I promise to be there for you in sickness and health, in middle and old age, in good and bad hair days. Whether you feel thin, fat, gorgeous, ugly, fit and trim, or out of shape I will always think that you are perfect - perfect for me. I am here to be your supporter, your confidant, and your best friend. You are my Broody. I have been blessed for the last 12 years to know and love you and I am thrilled that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

She slipped his wedding band on his finger. After a prayer, they were pronounced husband and wife…for the second time around.

-------

"Toast! Toast! Toast!" the crowd cheered.

Grabbing a glass of champagne, Karen took Mary's hand and the two mothers were center stage.

"I would like to propose a toast to our newlyweds. This day is especially precious because you are so blessed to be given a second chance at happiness. What a wonderful day of renewed hope and joy", Karen spoke from her heart as she smiled at the woman beside her.

"It is a day of peace and contentment…a sweet calm after a cold fearsome storm.  
We are so glad you found each other again and just remember the best is yet to come. Here's to Lucas and Brooke. We all love you", Mary ended.

Everyone applauded in agreement as the couple kissed. It was a new day and a new beginning. Together they could walk the path of life always knowing that the hand of the other person was in reach. They picked Harmony and the beautiful and joyous family posed for photographs. Three hearts beat as one sharing a pure and unconditional love that would never be extinguished. They were filled with patience, acceptance and surpassed expectations for a future that once seemed so impossible but was now limitless.

THE END


End file.
